Watching Over Harry
by jerrway69
Summary: This is an AU story. Sirius asks Bella to help him watch over Harry. Bella takes her responsibility to heart in more ways than one. I've given this story a M rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hello all! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, I'm a huge Harry Potter fan and have been reading fan fiction for sometime now. I have to give a shout out to Abraxan who hooked me on reading fan fiction with her Refiners Fire stories. This will be an AU story so in other words some slight and some major deviations from canon. I guess I should add in here that I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe and can only bask in the glory which is JK Rowling. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Chapter 1: The Rescue

Anxious lavender eyes kept close watch over an immaculate front lawn of a house that in her opinion had no character whatsoever; and looked just like every other bloody house in this Merlin forsaken muggle neighborhood. But what made this house of particular interest was one of its occupants, a raven haired boy of about sixteen.

Though this was no ordinary boy; this boy was a wizard, a wizard who had been clandestinely hidden from the rest of the magical world, to keep him from people who meant him harm, people who would stop at nothing to torture, maim and kill him, people like her at least that's what most of the magical community believed.

To the magical community at large; Bellatrix LeStrange was a fanatically loyal follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort and along with her infamous cousin Sirius Black, the same Sirius Black who was the right hand of He-Who-must-not-be-named, the same Sirius Black who had betrayed his friends the Potters to the Dark Lord and the same Sirius Black who had killed another friend Peter Pettigrew along with 13 muggles in broad day light in the heart of London, they were the epitome of evil.

To make matters worse the two cousins had escaped the wizard prison of Azkaban almost three years ago, a feat thought impossible. Rumors of sightings of the pair were almost a daily occurrence from being seen night clubbing in Ibiza to jack-a-lope hunting in the American West.

The latest rumor about the mass murder Black was that he was killed by ministry officials in a failed attack on the Department of Mysteries and where a dozen other suspected Death Eaters from the last war were also killed or taken into custody, the juiciest part of the rumor was that Harry Potter _The Boy Who Lived _was also there and had killed Black himself thus avenging the deaths of his parents, and then there was the most spectacular rumor of all; that the Dark Lord himself was there as well and had dueled with _The Boy who Lived _and the great Albus Dumbledore before fleeing the Ministry in humiliating defeat_. _

She shook her head in morbid fascination, sorrow and regret as she thought about the recent events that lead her here of all places. She had known that Sirius had gone to the Ministry to save his godson she had wanted to go herself but Sirius was adamant about her not going.

She was still on the ministry's most wanted list and Ministry Aurors had a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later and he was also worried about her running into her ex-husband Rudolfous LeStrange and the psychological effect it could have on her. But, with what little information she had gleaned from the Daily Prophet was that her ex-husband Rudolphus LeStrange had been one of the casualties in the DOM. At last she was freed from the man who had made her life hell, a man who had to use spell and potion to keep her under his control.

Although she had been young she had skills that his master could use, she was a dueling prodigy her moves were as graceful as any prima ballerina, it was rumored that she was part seer, somehow knowing her opponents moves before they did anticipating every counter every faint… she was deadly.

Two weeks had passed since the DOM fiasco and Bella waited patiently for Harry Potter to return to Privet Drive. There was much to talk to him about and much more to do. She worried slightly about approaching Harry, not really concerned for her own safety but more for the mental state the boy might be in. Sirius had spoken privately to Harry many times about Bella and her circumstances.

She had on Sirius' request watched over him on several occasions over the years but always remained hidden in her animagus form; a beautiful Peregrine Falcon. Over time she had developed a fondness for Harry and a deep admiration as he handled more adversity and strife than anyone his age should ever have to put up with.

She had witnessed how most of Harry's classmates had turned against him after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire even his so called best friends turned their proverbial backs on him. She watched in terrified silence as he took on a Horntail and sighed in exasperated relief has he completed the task with minimal injuries.

She gasped in terror as she witnessed him portkeyed away at the end of the final task and abject fear over take her as she felt the burning call of her former master from the Dark Mark still on her left arm. She apparated to the graveyard but a distance from the other Death Eaters, she quickly disillusioned herself and keeping to the shadows moved closer to the group.

Silent tears of anguish fell as she watched young Harry endure the torturous attention of the Dark Lord, to be then turned to stares of awe as a dome encircled the two combatants and the ghostly appearance of several people including Harry's parents seemed to appear from the Dark Lords wand.

She silently cast a wide confundus charm on the confused Death Eaters and watched as their spells went wide of their mark as Harry managed to escape from the battle of wills with the Dark Lord retrieved the body of Cedric Diggory and then summoning the Tri-Wizard cup to be returned to the grounds of Hogwarts.

She was stunned in disbelief when she heard that Cornelius Fudge refused to believe Harry that Voldemort had returned. She watched helplessly as Harry was sent back to THOSE people who were the worst sort of people imaginable. She knew that Harry needed to be comforted and reassured that everything would be alright after his traumatic ordeal, and the Dursleys definitely did not possess the slightest bit of human kindness let alone the desire to help the boy.

Bella took it upon herself to at least watch over Harry, many nights she would perch herself on the branch of a tree just outside his bedroom window. She could see the guilt and anguish build up within him during the lonely hours of the day, and then manifest itself at night through horrible nightmares.

On as many nights as she could she would fly in through the open window to his bedroom, then transforming back into her normal self would gently sit next to him on his bed and with the softest touch stroke his unruly hair and hum an old Welsh lullaby that her father use to sing to her. She found it had a soothing effect on Harry, and it also brought some comfort to her as well as it reminded her of simpler and happier times from her own youth. She would always leave before he woke, and returned to her own home to sleep or update Sirius on Harry's condition.

Sirius confided in Bella his reservations about Dumbledore, it just seemed that Albus had an unhealthy determination to control every aspect of Harry's life, something just felt wrong about the Leader of the Lights motivations when it came to his godson and he was determined to find out Dumbledore's true agenda if it was the last thing he'd do.

The remainder of Harry's summer between his fourth and fifth year were quiet if not a bit frustrating for Harry. There had been no new news on Voldemort and his friends had not written to him, according to Sirius; Dumbledore had ordered a communication blackout in regards to Harry. Harry had taken the silence as another betrayal from his once thought of best friends.

Bella was furious with herself for not being there on the day that two dementors attacked her Harry and his fat cousin, and vowed to herself not to let anything like that happen again… ever! And how the hell did two dementors find their way to Little Whinging! Something was definitely wrong here and Bella would find out somehow.

Sirius kept Bella informed on the goings on at Grimauld Place; she was stunned that Harry had been forced to go to trial in front of the entire Wizengamot merely for defending himself and his whale of a cousin from those soul sucking monstrosities, no not from those political yay-whos in the Wizengamot but those actual soul sucking demons called dementors.

During Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Bella was there as often as she could to watch over Harry, she began to worry if she was just doing this because Sirius had asked her to or was she doing it because she felt some kind of deeper emotional attachment toward Harry.

And if that was the case what was the attachment, was it a feeling a mother has for a son, or a feeling of closeness between friends, or was it something more. Bella definitely did not want to think about the "something more" he was fifteen for goodness sake! Bella had decided just to put the whole thing in the back of her mind.

What she did know was that Sirius loved the boy as if he were his own son, and that made him family, and the Blacks were all about family; so she would look after and defend Harry where she could because where Harry was concerned above anything else she may feel or not feel about him, he was family and that was enough.

Bella made a habit of flying to the window sill of the Gryffindor fifth year dorm room to check on Harry and on occasion when she found the window open she would flutter over to Harry's bed to watch over him as he slept .

She noticed that his nightmares seemed to be increasing and becoming more intense and on those times she would cast a quick silencing spell around Harry's four poster bed she then would return to her normal form and hold him against herself and gently rock him and hum that old Welsh tune until he calmed and returned to a normal sleep.

On one of those evenings as she rocked him back to sleep she noticed the cuts on his right hand, furious that someone was torturing her Harry, a possessiveness she had never felt before rose in her chest as she imagined horrible ways to punish the perpetrator.

With a gentle probe of legilimency she viewed Harry's surface memories, what she found revolted and angered her, not only was that ministry cow Umbridge torturing her Harry but Snape was literally mind raping him under the guise of teaching him occlumency and all under the knowing gaze of Dumbledore. **_This. Would. Not. Stand_**_!_ Oh yes…yes she would have her vengeance upon those who would harm her family!

With the Christmas Hols and the attack on Arthur Weasley at the Ministry, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys along with the Granger girl were all staying at Grimauld Place. This kept her visits with Sirius few and far between. She realized quite to her own dismay that she missed being able to check in on Harry as much as she had been, there was just too much traffic at the Headquarters of the Order of the Blazing Chicken for her to chance a visit.

Bella had become worried about Harry as Sirius mentioned that Harry had seemed to withdraw into himself and avoided contact with those in the house; he even took one of the third floor bedrooms to isolate himself more from his friends. Sirius had attempted to speak with him on several occasions only to be told by Harry that he would be fine he just need some time to himself.

A few nights before the end of the Hols, Bella decided to risk coming to the house and check up on Harry. Of course she told herself that it was just for her peace of mind that she wanted to know if he was okay, and not for some "other" reason.

Bella flew in her falcon form to the window of Harry's room on the third floor. Luck was with her as the window had been cracked open. She squeezed through the window after noting that Harry seemed to be asleep but in the middle of what appeared to be one of his more terrifying nightmares.

She transformed back into her human self and gently sat on Harry's bed and with practiced ease slid into the bed next to him taking him into her arms to comfort him. As always she began to hum the same familiar Welsh lullaby and began to gently rock Harry back and forth.

Harry groggily awoke to a familiar scent of spice and sandalwood, a scent that he had become very familiar with. He associated that scent with warmth, safety,…love ' if I knew what love felt like' Harry mused to himself. He had been noticing this scent for over a year now but none of the people he knew wore or had this scent but nevertheless those feelings it provoked always calmed him down.

It was accompanied by the tune he as now hearing and the angelic voice that intoned it, it had become as familiar to him now as breathing. But these sounds and scents were from his dreams…weren't they?

As his mind began to swim more into focus he could feel the gentle vibrations of a very warm and very feminine body humming that wonderful tune and holding him close. Was this a dream? It feels so real, he could feel the slow intake of air of the person and his head rise slightly as lungs expanded and then gently fall as air was slowly released. These sounds, scents and …gulp soft parts… they were just from his dreams…weren't they?

Suddenly Harry realized that he in fact was not dreaming and that he was actually hearing the tune and inhaling the scent and feeling the warmth of the woman who apparently was real and holding him close!

Even with this realization he did not panic, somehow he knew that this person meant him no harm after all if she was real then all those other times he heard the voice felt the touch and breathed in that wonderful scent it must have been her every time, and if she meant him harm she would have done something by now...right?

But who is she?

Bella was so lost in the feeling of holding Harry again and humming her father's Welsh lullaby that she did not notice the change in Harry's breathing. Holding Harry had in away become a balm to her own tormented soul, she felt more peace and clarity of mind when she was holding him than at any other time. She did not know why he affected her so but she knew she did not want it to stop, something about him made her fell…made her feel…whole.

"Who are you?" A soft voice whispered up from her chest.

Bella froze, her mind went blank, then like the flood gates opening up and spilling into a dry river bed, a thousand thoughts and emotions came flooding through all at once it was chaos and she struggled to grab hold of some thought, any thought that would be the life line to pull her out of her current predicament. One thought popped out of her inundated mind…Flee!

She tried to move but her body was not responding to the panicked cries of her mind. She was about to try again when green eyes found violet and she froze a second time. There was no anger or fear in those emerald pools that looked back at her, but warmth and understandably a little confusion.

"Bella. " She found her voice but it came out a little too high and squeaky. "I'm Bella…" she spoke once more, this time with a little more control of her voice but still a bundle of nerves.

"Your Sirius' cousin, aren't you? The one he's told me about". Harry asked. She nodded not quite trusting herself to speak.

"It's been you all this time hasn't it, the singing the feeling of someone holding me and the scent of spice and sandalwood, it's been you all along."

Bella looked deeply into his eyes searching for something but not knowing exactly what she was looking for, he had asked an honest question, maybe she should just give an honest answer.

"Yes. Yes Harry it has always been me. I'm sorry…" she began but was cut off by Harry.

"Thank you Bella." Harry whispered in a soft and sincere voice. "I thought you were a dream, and whenever you were near, your scent, your voice, and your warmth always brought me comfort it drove the nightmares away."

Bella's eyes moistened and her voice hitched a bit as she responded "mine to Harry…my nightmares to."

"what…?"

"Shhh… Harry, go back to sleep, no more questions tonight. We'll talk another day."

"Will you stay…with me? It's just that I sleep better…" Harry timidly began.

"yes Harry I'll stay with you till morning, but I can't be found here by the others, our secret then?"

"Yeah, thank you Bella" Bella gently smiled back at Harry who snuggled into her side like it was the most natural thing to do. Within minutes the unlikely pair had both drifted off to sleep.

The sun was beginning to set on Privet Drive and Bella knew that the Dursleys should be arriving soon with Harry. She had not been able to see him after the events in the DOM, and she was extremely worried about how he was handling everything. She knew what a blow it was for him to lose Sirius for she was feeling the loss as well.

Sirius was much more than just a cousin to her, he was like a caring and sweet older brother. If it had not been for Sirius, Azkaban would have destroyed her. They kept each other sane, he had been a rock for here as she went through the ghastly withdrawals of the compulsion potion that she had been forced to drink regularly throughout her marriage to Rudolphus, and she had been there for him as he struggled with the guilt of his friends death and his unintentional abandonment of their son and his godson.

Although Bella was two years behind Sirius and the other Marauders at Hogwarts and in another house, Sirius always made time to visit with her and Narcissa who was in the same year as Sirius but with her in Slytherin her other Sister Andromeda was the oldest of the three Black sisters and was five years older than Cissy.

Andromeda had already left Hogwarts the year before Bella had started and was engaged to a muggleborn wizard named Tonks. It caused a scandal within the family which caused her father to initiate those accursed marriage contracts for her and Narcissa to keep the rest of the Black blood with proper pureblood families.

Had she known then the nightmare her life would have become she may have followed Andi's example and ran off with someone else, anyone would have been better than her blood supremist ex, may he burn!

Since her escape from Azkaban with Sirius she had been in sporadic contact with Narcissa and although she was married to that cloak kissing son of a house elf Malfoy, Narcissa helped out Bella where she could, she was the one that informed Bella of a small but little known Black manor in Wales where she would be safe it was spelled so that only those of Black blood would be able to find it. It was small but comfortable.

Narcissa had helped nurse her back to health, gave her many restorative drafts to help abate all the damage the years of malnutrition had wreaked upon her. Before marrying Malfoy, Narcissa was well on her way to becoming a healer, she had a natural gift and was apprenticing under Madam Pomfrey during her last two years at Hogwarts.

Of course Malfoy refused to let her continue stating that such menial employment was beneath the station of a Malfoy. Narcissa however continued to read anything she could find on the latest healing practices, she was a potions mistress and would brew her own remedies and practice making all the new and improved potions related to healing, it was a passion that she would not let Lucius take away from her.

Bella was reluctant to contact Andromeda, she was not sure how her big sister would react; did she believe the Prophet or would she give Bella the benefit of the doubt and let her explain herself.

Andromeda had become a successful lawyer both in the muggle and magical world, and new the law inside and out, maybe if she could convince her to listen to her story she might find away to help her. For the moment it was a risk she was too afraid to make, but hoped she could reconcile with her one day soon. After all the Blacks are about family.

Bella's musing were cut short as she saw the lights of an approaching car, she quickly made sure her disillusionment spell was still active and watched as the Dursleys pulled into their driveway. The whole right side of the vehicle seemed to bounce up as the whale of a man exited the car, Bella wondered how the man actually was able to move lugging around that much weight, soon the rest of the Dursleys exited the car and entered the house.

Harry slowly exited the car looking as if the whole weight of the world was on his shoulders, Bella's arms ached to reach out and hold him to tell him that she was there for him, maybe she would get a chance tonight, if that idiot drunk Mundungus was on duty it was almost a guarantee that she would be able to, he never seemed to hang around for very long anyways or he would be passed out reeking of some foul concoction he had been drinking.

Harry had just closed the door of his Uncle's car and had turned to walk toward the house when with surprising speed for a man his size Vernon had grabbed Harry by the throat and was holding him pinned to the side of the car whispering something in his ear. Bella, almost on instinct began moving quickly to Harry but stopped as she saw that Vernon had let him go and was now stalking into the house with harry right behind him.

"That bastard… that worthless piece of muggle filth!" How dare he do that to her Harry, why was Dumbledore forcing Harry to stay here!

"I can't just sit back and let this happen to him, not after all he has been through this year, not after losing Siri… "Her hand flew to her mouth as she gulped hard and the tears threatened to fall once more.

Bella slowly shook her head and came to a hard decision; screw the so called blood wards, I'm getting him out of there tonight, Dumbledore and his order be damned. Sirius was no longer there to protect Harry from Dumbledore's manipulations but she would even if she had the whole Order of the Flaming Chicken after her, she would protect Harry this she swore.

AN2: well here was the first chapter, hoped you liked it! Please review any constructive criticism is welcome. I'll try and update at least every two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Wow! I was totally blown away by the number of alerts this story has gotten and I want to thank all of you who took the time to review. The reviews are not only inspiring but helpful. Being a first time fanfic author is a little scary with the amount of truly talented writers out there. I will try to answer some of the review question from some of you. _

**_BlackTidefan_**_: There will definitely be a very close relationship between the two of them. Will they become romantically involved…now that would be telling. : )_

_ **Killjoy3000**: The first few chapters do and will seem a bit rushed; most of it is trying to fill in the past so you can see how Harry and Bella's relationship began. Things will get a bit slower and more detailed once these initial chapters are done. _

**_Warning_**_: To all you squeamish people out there this chapter has a scene of graphic violence. You have been warned._

Chapter 2

Albus Perciful Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office on the last day of the term, the students had all left and he was contemplating the problem that was Harry Potter. The boy was showing too much backbone too much assertiveness; if his plan was to succeed he needed the boy broken, humbled, and completely dependent on him.

Two weeks ago after being told the prophesy and the reason Voldemort had targeted him the boy had literally destroyed his office, including many of the objects that he had used to monitor the boy and the wards at the Durleys, they would need to be replaced but would take time.

'I think I need to make sure that Harry has a reason to look to me for salvation this year. Yes I think that Harry will have a very unfortunate reception from the Dursley's once he arrives home. After a couple of weeks of increased mistreatment, just enough time to recharge the wards, I will swoop in and rescue him from those muggle beasts. The in my own magnanimous way I will offer him sanctuary at the Weasleys' and special training. Yes, the boy will be most grateful and I will have my pawn back on the chess board. ' Dumbledore steepled his hands and grinned to himself.

Severus Snape was relaxing in his dungeon office enjoying the silence and reveling in the soon to be complete absence of all those insufferable brats whose very existence was as welcome as a nasty case of dragon pox around the loins when the headmaster's head appeared in his fireplace.

"Ah… Severus my boy, glad to see you're still awake. Would you mind terribly kipping up to my office? I have need of your special talents, and it's best if this is not discussed over an open floo."

Severus rolled his black eyes in exasperation, 'what could the old fool want now' he thought, "I will be right there headmaster."

"Wonderful Severus."

Snape began the long trip from the dungeon to the headmaster's office, he scowled at a group of first year Hufflepuffs who were bouncing up and down with excitement that the end of term was almost here and they would be going home for the summer hols.

He gave the gargoyle statue the current password. "Twizzler. How does the old fool come up with these ridiculous passwords?" Snape sneered.

The door to Albus' office opened as Snape approached. "Come in Severus please have a seat- lemon drop? "

"No thank you headmaster, what is it that you require?"

"Right to the point then, well, as you have on many occasions commented on the arrogance of our young mister Potter I have found myself worried that he is becoming a little too independent and for the greater good I need to… shall we say knock him down a little bit." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with his fingers steepled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"So what I need from you Severus is a mild aversion potion to help bring to heel so to speak the brash Gryffindor."

Snape's left eyebrow rose comically high "indeed headmaster… and what is to be the nature of this aversion potion? I'm assuming it will be for the brats muggle relatives?"

"I need the aversion potion to somewhat increase the antipathy the boy's relatives already have toward him to be a little harsher. It does not need to be too strong. His relatives already loathe the boy and mistreat him, so it would not take much to increase the level of animosity toward him."

Snape barely managed to control the smirk that was threatening to form on his sallow face. "And when would you need this potion?"

"At least a few days before the leaving feast, so it has time to be integrated into the Dursley's body chemistry."

"Very well headmaster, I will have the potion ready by tomorrow evening."

"Excellent, Severus excellent, I know I have no need to remind you to keep this just between us."

"Of course headmaster I'm not anything but discreet. Until tomorrow then." Snape gave a curt nod to the headmaster and quickly left the office.

Snape began in earnest to prepare the compulsion potion, 'mild he said ha! Potter needs to be put in his place and no means are too extreme. We'll give this just a little more oomph and really teach that little shite a lesson he won't forget.'

With a giddiness never seen before, the potions master worked through the night to make sure the brew was perfect, nothing could go wrong. Snape had never been known as a pleasant type, not even during his younger days as a student and his vindictiveness had been legendary. Anyone who dared to annoy him felt the sting of his malevolence.

As a student he had often been the cause of many "unfortunate accidents" that led many a student to the hospital wing and a few others to leave the school altogether out of sheer terror after being on the receiving end of some rather nasty curses.

Although due to his innate sense of craftiness nothing was directly linked to him. No he was much too crafty to be caught by the simpletons that ran the school. As a Death Eater he used his knowledge of potions and poisons to be a very adept practitioner of torture and assassination. Untraceable poisons, will inhibiting potions were a hobby of sorts to the greasy haired man.

The Dark Lord had used him on more than one occasion to use mind altering potions on many during the first war including ministry officials and other community leaders. Potions at best were hard to trace unlike a spell or enchantment where the magical signature of the caster could be determined if too much time had not passed; thus making it almost impossible to be traced to anyone person. These were just a few of his favorite things.

Snape approached the Headmasters office with his completed assignment. The door opened as he approached…"ah Severus, come in sit down…lemon drop?"

"No thank you headmaster, I have what you asked of me. It will take 24 hours for the potion to be at full strength once it is ingested. The effects should last a full lunar cycle before the effects begin to wear off."

"Wonderful Severus, I have just the delivery method in mind for this, now if you'll excuse me I want to get this off post haste." Severus nodded and turned quickly his cloak billowing behind him as he left the headmaster's office.

"I must find out how Severus gets his cloak to do that." Dumbledore mused.

Two days later a parcel arrived at the Dursley's , Dudley Dursley who had just arrived home that day to start his own summer holiday signed for the parcel and began to tear open the package as he took it into the kitchen where his parents were enjoying their afternoon tea.

Dudley's eyes opened in undisguised glee as he stared at a large box of chocolates, promoting a new candy company. The Dursleys never ones to pass up free sweets devoured the box within minutes. This could have been caused by a mild compulsion charm on the box, after all the Dursleys, at least the two male Dursleys, were supposed to be on a diet.

The entire box of chocolates was devoured in minutes. The only traces left were the chocolate stained fingers which would be licked clean as well. By the time the Dursleys left to pick-up Harry from King's Cross station 5 days later the potion was well saturated within the Dursley's medulla oblongata that part of the brain that controls our aggressiveness.

Little did Harry know that his mere presence would be the trigger to activate a chemical reaction within the Dursley's that would cause their hate and loathing of Harry to increase tenfold.

Harry was worried. Since he got into the car at King's Cross station something felt off about his uncle, well more than what was usual anyway. He had wished that 'Mad Eye' and Mr. Weasley had not said a word to his uncle.

He could sense the rage just bubbling under the surface of the morbidly obese man. The white knuckles on the steering wheel and the almost purple color radiating from his face was a bad sign of things to come.

Not to mention the mumbling and barely whispered threats of retaliation. What was more worrisome is that Petunia and Dudley also seemed to be in a more hostile posture as well. All three Dursleys kept staring at him with a loathing he had not seen before.

As the Dursley's car pulled into #4, Harry sensed that something awful was about to happen. He waited for the Dursleys to exit the car, hoping that they would ignore him and that he could just slip out and head up to his room without any interaction.

Alas, it was not meant to be, Uncle Vernon stood there waiting for Harry to exit the vehicle. Sighing in resignation Harry exited the car and was immediately set upon by Vernon. The beast had swung around and pinned him to the car by his neck.

Vernon's meaty claw squeezed Harry's throat to the point Harry felt he would pass out at any minute from lack of oxygen.

Vernon leaned in and whispered in a malevolent voice "your time has come freak!" with that Vernon let him go and gestured for him to get in the house.

Harry was positive now that things were about to go from bad to much much worse. Harry walked toward the door dragging his trunk behind him. With his head down and shuffling feet he exhaled a silent cry of help.

As Harry approached the entryway of his prison he caught the faintest scent of spice and sandalwood in the air. Before his mind could grab hold of what that meant, Harry was pulled into the house he heard the door slam shut behind him and then an explosion of stars which flooded his vision and then nothing.

"Wake up freak! I want you to see this coming! Wake up!" Harry groggily opened his eyes as he felt an opened hand slap him across the face.

His Aunt Petunia's face slowly came into focus as she continued to yell at him to wake. "Wha…what's going on?" Harry moaned as the pain from being punched in the face by his Uncle Vernon began to flood the synapses of his addled brain.

"What's going on is something we should have done long ago when we first saw the signs of your freakishness!" Petunia hissed.

Harry began to panic. He needed to protect himself he knew that this was not going to be a normal beating and he needed to get out. Harry reached for his back pocket looking in vain for his wand that was no longer there.

"Looking for this Potter?" Dudley laughed holding Harry's wand between his two meaty hands.

Then with one quick movement Dudley had broken the wand over his knee. "Uh oh did I break your whittle stick scar head?"

Dudley laughed mockingly as he threw the two pieces of wand in front of Harry. "What ya gonna do now Potter!"

Harry sat stunned for a moment, his wand; his link to his magic was all but destroyed. Lying in two pieces in front of him he could see the Phoenix feather half way sticking out of one side. The feather from Fawkes who only gave one other feather that resided in Voldemort's wand.

The advantage of having the brother wand to Voldemort's was now forever lost. Anger and dismay began to surge through Harry as his magic began to coalesce around him.

He launched himself off the floor and toward Dudley but his momentum was abruptly stopped when a heavy foot connected with Harry's stomach, which caused him to collapse back to the ground. His arms wrapping protectively around his middle as he began to gasp in pain and for the lack of air.

"Tut tut Freak, can't have you attacking Dudders can I?" Vernon snarled.

Vernon reached down with his left hand grabbing Harry by the hair on his head lifting him slightly off the floor and then with his right hand balled into a fist smashed it into Harry's left eye. An explosion of pain went through Harry's face.

The surrounding tissue around the eye immediately began to swell as blood spilled out into it from broken capillaries; the orbital socket was almost completely shattered. Harry tried to yell out but lost his breath when he was kicked in the stomach again this time by Dudley Dursley.

Petunia Dursley ran to the kitchen and pulled out a roll of duct tape from a drawer. Returning to the family room she began to wrap the tape around Harry's mouth and neck. "No one will hear you now freak!" she hissed as she spit in his face.

Harry was lying on his side, his left eye swollen shut, the blood pooling underneath the skin giving it a red and bluish color. His other eye watering and he was beginning to hyperventilate. He struggled to breathe through his nose but with his face turned into the carpet he was finding it almost impossible to inhale any air.

The pain in his gut was excruciating. The last kick caused him to lose control of his bladder, the warm liquid flowing down his legs and wetting his jeans. This sent Petunia into hysterics and she began to mercilessly kick Harry in the ribs and face screaming the whole time that he had soiled her carpet. Harry could feel and hear as ribs broke, and facial bones cracked under the assault.

During the melee of kicks Vernon had gone to the cupboard and grabbed Dudley's aluminum bat. Harry tried to ball himself up into the fetal position to protect himself somewhat from the onslaught of kicks. A muffled scream tried to escape his taped mouth as Vernon had swung the bat down from over his head and smashed it into Harry's right leg.

The bones shattered on impact, the right leg now bent in on itself. The blows continued to rain down on Harry as bones and soft tissue were viciously hit. No part of Harry's body was spared the savagery.

The three Dursley's took turns assaulting Harry's body. Blood was now pouring out of dozens of lacerations and perforations, where pieces of bone had pushed through the skin.

Harry was only semi conscious when the final blow from the bat careened into the side of his head, and then nothing. His body went completely still. Not even the rise and fall of lungs taking in air could be seen. Harry was all but gone.

Petunia fetched a blanket, and they rolled the body up in it. Vernon and Dudley then drug the body down into the root cellar to be disposed of later. After all, nobody would miss the freak, and if someone did come around they would just say the boy ran off. After all, he was known as a criminally insane boy. Ask anyone in the neighborhood.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley had just begun to clean up the mess following the un-pleasantries, when the front door exploded inward and an enraged Bellatrix Black glared at the Dursley's with a murderous look that would make the hardest of gangsters whimper in fear.

Bella watched from across the street as Harry entered number 4 and had an uneasy feeling. Seeing the slumped and defeated looking shoulders, the head hanging down, only confirmed in her mind that his uncle had most likely threatened the young man.

She was about to move toward the door when she smelled the unmistakable odor of fire whiskey. "Damn! Mundungus is around here somewhere. I'll have to take care of him before I go to Harry. If he sees me he'll go straight to Dumbledore."

A disillusioned Bella made her way to the large oak tree that Mundungus used often when he was assigned to "watch" over Harry. More times than not he would use the time to sleep, and today was no different.

Bella approached the tree, she could hear the deep breathing and light snores coming from in front of the tree. Bella approached her target and saw the sole of a rotting old shoe that seemed to be poking out from under an invisibility cloak.

Not wanting to set off any wards that Dumbles may have set by using her wand, she grabbed a medium sized stone from next to the tree. She slowly removed the invisibility cloak off of Mundungus, then raising the stone above her head she swiftly and deftly brought the stone down to the side of the drunks head.

A small groan is all that passed Mundungus' lips as the now unconscious form of Mundungus Fletcher fell to the side of the tree. Under the cover of darkness Bella dragged Mundungus to the nearby hedge that ran alongside the sidewalk and stuffed him underneath it as much as she could.

Taking the invisibility cloak and throwing it over herself, she silently gagged, as the odor left behind by Mundungus was almost over powering. With watering eyes, and a scrunched up nose, she made her way to the front window of the house. There was a slight gap between the curtains which gave her a limited view of the front room.

She noticed Petunia Dursley on her hands and knees trying to clean something off of the carpet. She looked closer and noticed that the carpet was splattered with a red substance… a lot of it.

"Oh sweet Circe, that looks like blood!" Bella's heart began to beat wildly within her chest. "Calm down Bella you don't know for sure what that is, it could be anything."

The whale and his spawn then entered the room both with a red substance on their hands, arms and all over their clothing.

"We will dispose of the body tomorrow Pet, and look at some new carpet I don't think the blood will come out." Vernon said as if he were talking about the weather.

Bella lost all color in her face and her hands began to tremble. She stumbled backwards a few feet before falling and landing on her backside with a thud.

"No, no, no, no they couldn't of…not my Harry!" Bella leaped to her feet in a rush of adrenaline and rage "they've killed my Harry!"

In full fury mode Bella whipped off the invisibility cloak and turned toward the front door, "**_Bombarda_**!" the door was blown off its hinges sending splinters in all directions. Bella's cloak and hair were billowing around her as her magic flared and rippled like an unseen wind.

"Where is he you muggle bastard!" Bella screamed at the shocked Vernon Dursley.

"Now see here, get out of my hou-"Vernon began.

"D**_iffindo!" _** Bella screamed.

Vernon's head slowly slid off his shoulders as the overpowered cutting spell separated bone and sinew, the lifeless body of Vernon Dursley crumpled in a heap in front of a now screaming Petunia Dursley.

Bella swung her wand and pointed it directly between the screaming banshee's eyes. "What have you done with Harry?" Bella hissed in a low but deadly voice that left no room for doubt what the result would be if she failed to answer.

Petunia's eyes were opened wide in terror as the wand that was pointing at her began to glow an ominous color of green from its tip. Quickly glancing at the decapitated body of her husband she knew she would be next if she didn't cooperate with this enraged witch.

"I…in th…the cel…cellar" she whimpered as she pointed to a door off to the right of the kitchen door.

"**_Stupefy!, Stupefy!" _** Bella stunned the two remaining Dursley's and ran down to the cellar.

She saw a mass rolled up in a blanket with what was obviously blood seeping through the fibers. She hesitantly kneeled down and began to unwrap the blanket from what it was hiding. Bella let out a strangled gasp as she saw the broken and bleeding body of the young man she had become so emotionally attached to.

Silent tears were flowing freely as trembling hands reached out toward the unmoving form of Harry Potter. "Please be alive Harry, please be alive. I can't lose both you and Sirius," she whispered.

Not knowing what else to do she took out her wand and performed a simple diagnostic spell. It would not give her much information about the injuries but could determine if he was alive or not.

A very pale yellow field surrounded the body of the boy who lived. Through the waterfall of tears, Bella let out a soft chuckle as she tried to sniff back the tears…he was alive! Harry Potter was alive, but only just.

Bella knew if he did not get help soon that he would indeed die. It seemed the only thing keeping him in the realm of the living was his magical core which had somehow put him in a form of magical stasis, but that would only sustain him for a short time.

Bella levitated the motionless form back up the stairs and to the family room where Petunia and Dudley still lay stupefied. The rage returned to Bella as she looked at the remaining Dursleys and decided that anyone who could do that to their own blood did not deserve to live.

A quick death would be too easy for these monsters. Bella knew from Harry that physical abuse and near starvation had been common during his years with the Dursleys, so she felt no pity for the muggle monsters.

**_"Petrificus Totalis, Petrificus Totalis. Enervate, enervate_**." The now conscious but frozen Dursleys looked up at the witch that had destroyed their front door and killed Vernon now looked at them with an unmistakable malice.

"Look what you have done to your only nephew. **LOOK!**" Bella screamed.

Petunia and Dudley looked at the bloodied body of their nephew and cousin and then looked back at Bellatrix as if to say 'yeah and what of him?'

Bella could not believe the lack of any kind of emotion from the Dursley's. If there was any emotion at all it was that of indifference.

Bella stood up straight and glared at the Dursleys, and in a calm voice, as a judge passing sentence.

"You are the most foul of human beings I have ever had the misfortune to come across, and seeing how you treated your own sister's only son you will suffer the fate that you had planned for Harry. Family is the most sacred of bonds we have in this life and you defiled it in a manner that screams out for justice. I would say I hope you find forgiveness in the next life, but I doubt that your sister would be moved to do so."

Bella returned to Harry's side and covered him with the cloak she took from Mundungus. She then levitated the body out of the house. Leaving the still frozen Dursleys inside. She crossed the street and grabbed the wand from the still unconscious Mundungus and cast the destructive fire spell of "**_fiendfyre!"_**

The spell struck the house and within seconds the home was totally engulfed. She tossed the wand back at Mundungus and wondered if the drunk would come to before the whole house had burned to ash. Bella lifted up a necklace from around her neck; she held the limp form of Harry tightly to her, the tears returning now with a vengeance.

"Hold on Harry I'll get you help" she whispered, and with a tap of her wand to the necklace she whispered "activate."

**A/N 2:** _Chapter two is in the can as they say. Okay don't kill me for leaving it here, it seemed a natural place to end the chapter. Again let me apologize for the graphic scene of violence and I hope I haven't scared any readers away. I haven't had a creative writing class in more than twenty years (giving my age away here) and mostly the writing I do is security and law enforcement related, so I tend to stick to facts, so getting the creative side of my brain to kick in can be a challenge at times. I would love to have a couple of Betas if anyone is interested…please please. If interested let me know! _

**_Question_**_: I like to keep my chapters within the 3000 to 5000 word range; mostly because when I read a chapter that is more than that I tend to get impatient especially those of10, 000 or more. However, if you would like to see longer chapters let me know what you feel would be a good length and I'll see what I can do. _

_Thanks again for all the reviews! They really inspire me to write more. Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, they have been great. I'm very humbled at all those who have added this story to their story alerts. It definitely inspires me to write more and to hopefully write something that is enjoyable. So without further ado here is the next chapter in the story.**

Chapter 3:

A disoriented Mundungus Fletcher slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His eyes lulled from left to right and back again, wondering why there seemed to be leaves and branches surrounding him.

He knew he was lying on his back, as he felt several small rocks pushing against his spine, but how did he get here, and where was here? The next thing to break through the mental cloud were the sounds of people, a lot of people, talking excitedly followed by the flashing of blue and red lights searing into his bloodshot eyes.

Mundungus turned his head to the left and was able to see people pointing and staring at something across the way. Straining his eyes to see, he noticed that a house seemed to be on fire, and a bunch of muggle firefighters were spraying water on the flames.

Mundungus stared at the flames for a moment noticing that the flames didn't seem to be affected by the water, and the flames had a noticeable black tinge to them as they snapped viciously at wood, brick, and stone. Mundungus's eyes bulged as recognition of this type of fire finally woke the lethargic brain…"fiendfyre" he whispered in shocked awe.

Mundungus was not known to be an incredibly smart man, but he did have a keen sense of situational awareness. The sense of place and self had saved him more than once during his career as a purveyor of, well let's just say, dubious legitimate items.

Mundungus slowly scooted himself out from under the shrubbery he had found himself in. As he tried to stand he felt a wave of dizziness come over him, raising his hand to his head he winced in pain as he felt a rather large knot on the side of his head and saw the miniscule traces of blood on his fingers.

This was not good; slowly his mind processed what was going on. He had come to the Dursley residence to watch the boy. He remembered sitting by his favorite tree across from the boy's house which gave him a view of the front of the house and part of the back garden, but how did he wind up under the shrubbery?

'Someone must have hit me, knocking me out; but how did they know I was there. I covered myself with the cloak Dumbledore gave me…The Cloak!' Mundungus searched his immediate area but did not see the cloak anywhere.

"Shite, shite, shite," Mundungus put his hands to his face and shook his head, "Dumbledore is not going to be happy about this."

With a resigned look on his face Mundungus looked closely at the burning house…"yep" he sighed deeply, "it's the Potter boy's house."

Mundungus jumped, as did everyone else in the area, when a loud crashing sound accompanied the collapsing of the second floor into the first floor of Number 4 Privet Drive. Mundungus knew that the muggles would not be able to put out the fire before the home was burned to ash along with everything and everyone in it.

Self preservation once again leapt to the forefront of his mind as he quickly went over his options. Dumbledore will be beyond furious about the death of the boy, and he had no desire to being on the receiving end of Dumbledore's wrath.

So he did the most logical thing that came to mind, 'time to take a long vacation, I hear the Americas are nice this time of year' Mundungus mused to himself. With a loud pop Mundungus apparated away. The noise not even registering with the other gawkers whose attention was solely on the blazing inferno in front of them.

Arabella Figg was a squib, a child of magical parents but with no magical ability herself. She was surprised when fourteen years ago she was approached by none other than Albus Dumbledore, one of the most famous and influential people within the magical world with a job offer. She was offered a home, and monthly stipend to be his eyes and ears at Privet Drive in Surrey.

She would be charged with monitoring and reporting all the goings on of one Harry Potter. To say she was shocked would be a gross understatement of gigantic proportions. She, a lowly squib, the exiled of the magical world, was charged with watching **_The Boy Who Lived_**.

There was no question that she would take the job, it gave her a sense of importance and vindication. Her family had unceremoniously disowned her, and told her that she would never amount to anything. Well now she was watching over the most important person in the wizarding world since Dumbledore.

'Take that you pompous windbags!' Ms. Figg smirked to herself.

Ms. Figg had retired early in the evening after seeing the Dursleys arrive home with Harry, 'he's such a nice boy', she commented to herself. "It's beyond me why Dumbledore would put that sweet boy with those horrible people. They treat him as if he were their personal servant, and the lies they spread about the boy…scandalous!, but I suppose Dumbledore knows what he's doing; he is Albus Dumbledore after all."

On many occasions Harry would be sent to Ms. Figg's when they would go out, so as to keep him from being alone in their house. Who knows what he would do with all his 'freakishness'. Arabella enjoyed their time together, although the boy was very shy and timid and would flinch when you would get too close to him, or bring up his arms in a defensive move in front of his head as to protect it from being struck.

Arabella had reported these incidents to Dumbledore but he never seemed to be too concerned about them enough to investigate any further. He would shrug it off, and state that boys are boys, and it was probably just a reaction from rough housing with his cousin. Arabella would always nod politely when Dumbledore gave his explanations, and would usually reply 'of course you must be right Albus.' Arabella knew there was much more to it than that.

She had seen the bruises on his arms, neck, and face, these were not the bruises one received from rough housing, and these came from something much more insidious. She kept all this to herself, but placed all these things at the back of her mind and on paper, in her '_Harry Journal'_ as she called it. It contained fourteen years of comments, insights, and interactions with Harry and the Dursleys, as well as instructions from Albus Dumbledore.

If someone were to read the journal from front to back, an intelligent person could see an almost ritualistic form of abuse and isolation that was wrought on the young hero of the Wizarding World. Arabella worried that one day the Dursley's abuse and the Headmasters neglect would eventually cause the serious injury or death of the young man she had grown so fond of.

Arabella had been sound asleep in her bed, when a fluffy black haired half kneazle cat jumped on her bed and began pawing at her face.

Arabella woke and looked at the cat…"what is it Mrs. Potts?"

The cat jumped off the bed and stared at her from the bedroom door, and with a low growl looked behind its shoulder, communicating with her mistress that she wanted her to follow.

Mrs. Figg got out of her bed, and threw on her dressing gown, and followed her familiar to the front room. Mrs. Potts jumped on to the windowsill and looked out through the sheer curtains that hung there. Mrs. Figg approached the window and looked out to see what had gotten Mrs. Potts so curious.

A loud gasp escaped from Mrs. Figg as she saw the Dursley's house completely consumed by fire. She rushed out of her front door heading toward the fire. She began to question all her neighbors who had also come out to watch the goings on. "

Are the Dursleys safe, has anyone seen the family?" Everyone she questioned had the same response. They didn't know, no one had seen them one way or the other.

She rushed back to her house, grabbing the floo powder from the mantle above the fireplace, and tossed a handful into the low dying flames. She waited a brief moment as the flames turned green. She stuck her head in the flames and shouted "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!"

Albus Dumbledore was scowling as he re-read the reply from Gringotts stating that the will of Sirius Black would not be sealed, and how dare he make such a demand of them. Their client had come to them specifically to be the arbitrators of his will.

Dumbledore swore, he knew had Sirius filed a will at the Ministry, he could have had that will sealed, or even make it disappear altogether. But, it seems that the mutt was smart enough to file it with the Goblins. He did not like having unknown variables when it came to his control over things, especially, when it came to Harry Potter.

Well, at least he had charmed the Dursley's house to redirect all owl post to him. So it was impossible for the goblins to even contact Harry in any event, and if Harry by some fluke did hear about the will, he would have Harry appoint him as his representative and go in his stead.

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and began to stroke his beard, 'yes…I can still control the situation. I still wish I knew what the mutt put into his will, he had become quite the snoop before his death' Dumbledore smiled a knowing smile.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore are you there?" Albus was somewhat miffed at the sudden interruption, but schooled his features and walked toward the fireplace.

"Ah, Ms. Figg, It's a little late to make a report don't you think? I take it that Harry arrived back at the Dursleys safe and sound then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Albus, er…I mean no Albus, something terrible has happened!" Arabella blurt out in a panic.

"Now, now, Arabella, I'm sure Harry is just fine. You know how he irritates his uncle. I'm sure there is no serious harm being done to Harry," Albus stated, a little condescendingly.

Ms. Figg raised an eyebrow at his response but decided it was best to think on that later. "No Albus. I mean there is a fire! A fire, Albus, at the Dursley's! No one has seen Harry or the Dursley's. I think they may have still been in the house!"

"Are you sure Arabella?" Arabella Figg rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Of course I'm sure Albus. I saw them go into the house over an hour ago, and none of the neighbors have seen any sign of them!"

"What about Mundungus? He should be there; it's his shift to watch the house."

"I don't know Albus, I haven't heard from him. You need to do something!"

"Right, right, I'll be there momentarily, I need to contact others from the order." Albus said, placatingly.

"Okay, I'll see what else I can find out Albus." With that Ms. Figg withdrew her head from the fire.

Ten minutes later, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Prof. McGonagall exited Arabella Figg's fireplace, each with a different look on their faces. Dumbledore looked more agitated than concerned for the welfare of his student. Snape looked bored, but with a trace of a smirk on his lips and mirth in his eyes.

McGonagall had no trace of her usual stern demeanor, but in its place a look of extreme worry for one of her favorite students. Arabella rushed toward the three visitors with a look of horror on her face. Her eyes were red and swollen as tears fell liberally from her eyes.

"Albus!" she wailed, "your t..too l..l..late, the house has completely collapsed! It's like no fire I've ever seen it just keeps burning no matter what the muggles try! There's almost nothing left but burning cinder now" she wept.

The three visitors peered out the window of number 7 Privet Drive, and gazed upon the remains of Number 4. The three professors looked upon the distinct red and black color of the now shrinking flames.

McGonagall gasped, as she breathed out, "my gods…fiendfyre!"

Albus stared at the now destroyed home of the boy-who-lived, and for the first time in his long life did not know what to say. All his plans were now destroyed, if indeed the Potter boy was dead.

He knew that if word of the demise of Harry Potter were to reach the magical population it would demoralize those that stood against the dark, making it difficult to recruit more people to his agenda, and inversely it would buoy up the supporters of the Dark Lord now that the supposed savior of the magical world was no more. This did not bode well.

Minerva McGonagall turned toward the owner of the house and asked, in hopeful voice, "Arabella, are you positive that Harry and the Dursley's were in the house?"

"I'm afraid so Minerva, I saw them all go into the house, and that molten heap there in front of the house is the Dursley's car. They wouldn't have gone anywhere without it."

McGonagall slowly nodded her head in silent resignation that her little lion was gone. She never had admitted it to anybody, but she loved Harry like a grandson. She had also loved his mother. She had been one of her favorite students, and was such a kind and caring person.

In all her time knowing Lilly she had never heard the younger girl ever speak ill of anyone, and was always willing to help others, or give a comforting word. Lilly's son also exhibited some of those same qualities, not withstanding his rivalry with Draco Malfoy.

He was kind, caring, and very loyal to friends. He was a wonderful legacy of the Lilly she knew. But now he was gone, and she had forever lost the chance to tell him how proud she was of him, and how much she had come to care for him. A silent tear slid from the corner of her eye. A tear of heartbreak, of things left unsaid.

Albus was perplexed. How did the deatheaters learn of Harry's location, and how did they get passed the wards? They were supposed to keep all those who wished the boy harm away; they shouldn't have been able to even enter the area surrounding the house.

It didn't make sense that deatheaters were able to get close enough to the house to perform any spells, let alone an extremely dark one.

'It would have taken a very powerful witch or wizard to cast and control fiendfyre to the point where it only affected the Dursley's home' Dumbledore mused to himself. The questions kept mounting but the answers eluded him.

"So what do we do now Albus? The ministry will need to be notified, this will not go unnoticed for very long, if they don't know already." Minerva asked.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head and sighed heavily. "I'll take care of notifying the Ministry. I need you to call a full meeting of the order, contact everyone tonight, and have them meet us at the usual place; we need to find out if we have a leak within the group and come up with a plan on how to move forward. We still do not know for certain if Harry was in the house. We'll have to wait and investigate further when the muggles have left the area. I think I can hold the Ministry off from issuing a statement until we know for certain of Harry's mortal status."

Minerva nodded her head in reluctant resignation. "Very well Albus. Arabella, may I use your fireplace to make some calls?"

"Of course Minerva, take all the time you need dear."

"Severus, has there been any talk from Tom's camp about a planned attack on Harry?" questioned Albus.

"None headmaster, with the recent failure of those sent to the Ministry, and subsequent incarceration and deaths of some of the inner circle, the Dark Lord has not been in a position to order any attacks. Also, he is still trying to recover from his attack on Potter. The attempted possession of Potter has somehow injured him. I've been providing the Dark Lord with pain relieving potions and restorative potions. They are working, but are proving to be not as effective as they should be. I think the encounter with the brat has somehow damaged his magical core and is affecting his ability to heal properly."

"Interesting… Very well Severus, please keep me posted if you hear anything. I don't like the idea of a third party involved in this, but it is a possibility we must look at."

"As you wish headmaster, I will take my leave if there is nothing else." Albus gestured dismissively with his hand, and with a pop the potions master was gone.

"Albus. The Order will assemble at Grimauld Place at midnight."

"Thank you Minerva, I expect it to be a very long night for all of us. Arabella, I believe we will make our exit. I would appreciate it if you would contact me should you learn anything else about what the muggles discover."

"Of course Albus." She said tightly, trying to keep her emotions from getting away from her.

Minerva put a slightly trembling hand on Arabella's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "No one could have expected this Arabella, don't let yourself think that any of this was your fault." She said in a comforting tone.

Arabella looked into the deep blue eyes of Minerva McGonagall, and found in them sincerity, and at the same time, loss. The last of her self control fled and Arabella began to cry uncontrollably, mourning the loss of such a sweet boy who had found a place in her heart.

McGonagall swept the other woman into a tight embrace and tried to whisper comforting words into her ear as she rocked her back and forth as a mother would do for her crying child.

"He was such a good boy despite the abuse the Dursley's would heap on him. Honestly, I don't know what Albus was thinking leaving him there with those horrible people…all those cuts and bruises and broken bones 'hiccup…' how they were never arrested for child abuse, I'll never know. And now he's gone, at least the pain and abuses are over with god bless him."

McGonagall stood there in stunned disbelief. "What's all this then?" She stated in a thick Scottish brogue that only manifested itself when she was very angry. "Wha do ye mean…Harry was beaten and abused!"

"Yeah, since he was little. Didn't Albus tell you? I've been given him reports on the goings on for nearly fifteen years now."

Minerva McGonagall was beyond furious. What was Albus playing at keeping all of this quiet? She knew the Dursley's were not a very tolerant bunch, but to physically abuse a child was criminal, at the very least, and something she found as not only an educator, but as a human being, to be absolutely vile and horrific!

She would be having words with Albus Dumbledore about all this, although she knew in the back of her mind that the point was rather moot considering the events of tonight, but that would not stop her from voicing her utter displeasure and disappointment in him.

Minerva gave Arabella one final hug and bid farewell; she had much to contemplate and much to think over when it came to Albus Dumbledore. She had noticed that the aged headmaster had shown no real emotion of sorrow, or loss, or even remorse for the loss of a boy she had thought the headmaster had cared for. His reaction was not typical of a person who had just lost someone in such a horrible way. This bared further investigation.

In a swirl of blue and white, Bella and an unconscious Harry, came into existence in front of an old country manor. It was a two story 800 year old ivy covered manor set in the middle of 6400 acres. It was about half a mile in all directions from the house to the forest edge. This gave an advantage of seeing anyone approaching the house.

The grounds themselves were surrounded on almost all sides by an old growth forest. The eastern side, had an old cobblestone road that lead from the front of the home eastward through the grounds, and disappeared as it entered a narrow patch of forest, the trees overhead making a natural canopy that seemed to stretch for miles. A medium sized trout stream traveled from north to south on the western edge of the property.

The property included a main house, and four smaller buildings behind the main house. The smaller buildings had different uses. One was a fully equipped and stocked potions lab that was maintained and kept up to snuff by the manor's house elves. The second was the ritual house; it was here that the Blacks practiced the old ritual based magic, including blood magic.

Rectangular on the outside, the interior had an ante chamber as you entered, and then a perfectly circular room beyond that. Above the circular room, the roof was retractable, to allow for rituals that needed the presence of the moon and stars.

A third building was set up as an infirmary of sorts. The last building, which sat the furthest from the main house, and was the smallest building, was a 10' by 10' room with a trap door in the middle of the room. The trap door opened to reveal a wide stone circular stairwell that descended about twenty feet underground. At the bottom of the stairwell you went forward, and as you looked to either side you saw three dark and damp cells.

The bars for each cell sunk deep into the naturally formed bedrock, for a total of six cells each. They were six foot squared, with a low ceiling of about five feet in height. This forced most prisoners to hunch over if they wanted to stand. It was not built for comfort, but to demoralize and break any prisoner who found themselves as guests.

The entire area had been heavily warded with muggle repelling charms, intent wards, and blood wards that only allowed those of Black Blood, and those that they had given permission, to bypass the defensive and offensive wards that had been layered upon over the centuries. To make an attempt on the house would be disastrous if not deadly for anyone who tried to force their way in. The manor was well hidden from muggle and magical. Not even the Ministry for Magic knew of its existence. It was the safest place that Bella could hide and take care of Harry.

"Hermes!" Bella frantically called out.

An ancient looking house elf suddenly appeared before Bella. He stood at four feet. Tall for a house elf, but not unheard of, he had large gray eyes that with age had begun to lose their ability to see clearly. His head had the occasional long strand of pure white hair that was combed straight back and reached his narrow shoulders.

His once long pointed ears, now drooped down away from his head, but his back was straight and strong. He looked almost proud and dignified, even as the ravages of age were upon him.

"What is Hermes being able to do for Mistress Bells?" His gravelly voice intoned. Cocking his head to one side, he glanced at the broken body of the young man in her arms.

"I need your help getting Harry here to the master bedroom. I then need you to go to Mistress Narcissa and bring her here. Tell her it is an emergency, and to bring as many of her medical supplies as she can."

The aged house elf nodded quickly, he took hold of Bella's hand and placed a hand on Harry, and then silently faded away and reappeared in the master bedroom of Black Manor. Bella quickly laid harry on the large king size bed, and again cast a diagnostic spell over Harry. Her eyes moistened as the results were not hopeful. The traveling had weakened Harry's already weak life-force even more.

"Go Hermes! Bring Narcissa here as fast as you can."

"Yes mistress, I is be leaving now." The old house elf then faded from view and Bella turned her attention to Harry.

"Hold on Harry, we'll get you straightened out, yeah." She breathed as tears began to fall anew.

Bella retrieved a porcelain basin filled with warm water and a soft flannel, and slowly began to clean the drying blood from Harry's face. She began to softly sing the Welsh lullaby that always seemed to calm her, and hopefully, she thought, might let Harry know that she was there.

**Huna, blentyn, ar fy mynwes,  
Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;  
Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,  
Cariad mam sy dan fy mron.  
Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun,  
Ni wna undyn â thi gam;  
Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,  
Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.**

(Sleep, my child, upon my bosom,  
It is snug and warm;  
Your mother's arms wrapped tightly around you,  
'Tis a mother's love lies in my breast.  
Nothing shall disturb your slumber,  
Nobody will do you harm;  
Sleep in peace, dear child,  
Gently sleep on your mother's breast.)

**Huna'n dawel heno, huna,  
Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;  
Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,  
Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?  
Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu  
Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon?  
Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,  
Huno'n dawel ar fy mron.**

(Sleep in peace tonight, sleep,  
Gently sleep, my beautiful;  
Why do you now smile,  
Smile so gently in your sleep?  
Is it that the angels on high  
smile upon you as you happily smile?  
While you return the smile, still sleeping,  
Sleeping in peace upon my breast.)

**Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen  
Gura, gura ar y ddôr;  
Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig  
Sua, sua ar lan y môr;  
Huna blentyn, nid oes yma  
Ddim i roddi iti fraw;  
Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes  
Ar yr engyl gwynion draw.**

(Fear you not, 'tis but a leaf  
Beating, beating at the door;  
Fear you not a lone wave's  
Murmur, murmuring on the seashore;  
Sleep, my child, for there is nothing  
Here to frighten you.  
Smile in peace here on my bosom  
At the white angels yonder.)

Bella was finally gaining some control of her emotions, 'some evil witch I am. If the Ministry could see me now,' she softly chuckled. Her eyes never left Harry as she continued to gently clean his face.

"I promise Harry, I will never let anyone ever do this to you again. I vow on my magic, that I will always love and protect you. I will train you in all that you will need to know to defeat all your enemies, whoever they may be. This I vow, so mote it be." A white aura glowed all around her, sealing her magical oath, and then slowly was absorbed into her skin.

Hermes and an out of breath Narcissa came into the master bedroom. Upon seeing her sister, Bella flung herself into the taller woman's arms, and once again let the dam of tears break free. She sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"You have to save him Cissy! You just have to save him!"

Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, was a strong woman with an equally strong constitution, but as she looked at the broken and bloodied body on the bed, she gave a startled gasp. The face was horribly swollen, heavily bruised and split open in several places.

The arms and legs were just as bruised and bent at odd angles, and there was so much blood that covered the entire body. Even as a wife of a death eater, she had never seen a body in such a state before. It made her stomach lurch, it was all she could due not to be sick.

"Bella, what have you done? Who is this person?"

"It's Harry, Narcissa; and his relatives did this to him", Bella choked out.

"Harry Potter… my gods Bella are you mad bringing him here! Everyone will be looking for him. Bella you got…"

"Cissy! I had to save him, he's…I lo…Cissy, just help him please!"

Narcissa just stared at her younger sister for a moment. Trying to get her head around all that she was seeing and hearing, she nodded and walked over to the side of the bed looking at the boy-who-lived. Her healing instincts surfaced and she began to examine him.

Narcissa waved her wand over the prone body. "He has massive organ and tissue damage, several broken ribs, his right femur is shattered, and he has a compound fracture of the fibula and tibia of his left leg. His left eye…is lost… completely destroyed. He has multiple skull fractures and swelling of the brain…sweet Morgana, whoever did this to him doesn't deserve to live!"

"They don't anymore." Bella said matter-of-factly. "Can you save him Cissy?" Bella asked hopefully.

"This is way beyond me Bella; I wouldn't know where to begin. There is just so much damage, and I'm amazed that he is still alive as it is." Bella collapsed into a chair, and doubled over with her head in her hands, and began to rock herself back and forth.

Suddenly, she jumped to her feet, startling Narcissa. Bella's wand was in her hand, and was pointing straight at her sister's chest.

"No! I refuse to believe that nothing can be done. You have to try Cissy, or so help me I will curse you into oblivion!"

Narcissa glared at her younger sister, "how dare you threaten me Bella! I am not some simpleton that you can scare into doing what you want! If I try any healing spells on him it just might kill him rather than heal him. There is too much internal damage for me to make any mistakes. He needs a professional healer Bella. You need to take him to St. Mungos, or he will die."

Bella let her wand arm drop as she crumpled to the floor and began to cry again. "I…I'm s…sorry Cissy, please isn't there anything you can do?" Bella pleaded.

Narcissa released a heavy sigh, and looked at her sister, and then over to Harry. She stared at him for a few minutes, wondering what, if anything, she could do for the dying young man. A thought popped into her head and she whispered…"there may be something that I can do, but it is extremely dangerous, and it hasn't been done in several hundred years."

Bella looked at her sister with renewed hope. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she asked…"What is it Cissy, how can you help him?"

"There is a ritual that I found in one of the books from the Black family library. It was a healing ritual of sorts, which was used on one of our ancestors. Basically, it uses the life-force of another to stabilize the magical core of the injured person. Their magical cores are actually bound together as if it were one core. This allows the healer to work on the body without fear of killing the patient."

"Okay, that's sounds promising, but you're not telling me everything, are you?" Bella asked staring into her sister's eyes.

"Well…" Narcissa started. "It has only been performed once that I can find, and although the patient lived and made a full recovery, the one who shared his core died. It was hypothesized that the magical core of the volunteer was not powerful enough to reassert itself after the sharing, and was literally ripped from him and joined itself to the other core. The backlash caused the other participant to scream in agony, and then the next moment was dead." Narcissa paused to let that information sink into Bella.

"It is possible for both parties to survive isn't it?" Bella asked timidly.

Narcissa hesitated for a moment before answering. "The theory behind it is shaky at best, but I believe if someone were a powerful enough witch or wizard it could be done safely. There is however, the chance of unexpected complications or side effects. In the previous incident, the survivor took on traits of the 'donor'. It is not known if that was a natural occurrence of the sharing, or if it was due to the permanent bonding of one core to another. There are a lot of unknowns Bella."

Bella thought for a moment, as she watched the unmoving form of Harry on the bed. Her mind drifted back to the many conversations and times that she had spent with Harry. She reflected on the way she felt when she was near him, or when they had held each other, when Harry had discovered her holding him in his room at Grimauld Place.

She knew that she loved him, and it didn't matter to her at this moment, what kind of love, whether it was maternal or romantic. All she cared about was that he had become someone important to her, and someone she did not want to lose.

Without moving her eyes from Harry, she whispered, "What do you need to perform the ritual?"

"First we need to find someone we can use to bind the cores." Narcissa said.

"You already have that Cissy…I'll be the one to bind my core to his." Bella stated emphatically.

Narcissa was about to argue with her little sister, but saw the resolve and determination in her eyes. "Very well Bella, we will need to get him to the ritual house. It should have everything I need to perform the ritual."

Bella nodded…"Hermes!" the wizened elf silently appeared in front of his mistress.

"Youz is calling for Hermes Mistress."

"Yes, Hermes, go prepare the ritual house for use, then come back here and help me get Harry there." "

Right away mistress, I'z be back shortly."

Bella turned back to Narcissa, and asked…"will you be needing anything else Cissy?"

"I just need to floo back to Malfoy Manor and retrieve the ritual book; I will then meet you at the ritual house." Narcissa commented.

"Hurry back Cissy." "I will dear." Narcissa then left the room to floo back to Malfoy Manor.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermes materialized next to Bella…"Mistress Narcee iz saying the ritual room is ready and to bring your Harry there."

Bella walked over to Harry, and gently placed a hand on his chest. "Here we go Harry. I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to say this to you if one of us doesn't survive the ritual." Bella's eyes became misty, as tears threatened to spill again.

"You have been a light in the darkness that has been my existence Harry. Watching over you has been my greatest pleasure and honor. Who knew that this icy cold heart of mine could have been melted, but you love, have not only melted it, but are the one responsible for giving it new life and new purpose. I don't know what the future will bring, but a future without you in it is a future I would not wish to be part of. This is how much you mean to me Harry; I am willingly tying my soul to yours in the slimmest of chances that you will live. If I don't survive, I wanted you to know…that I love you Harry."

Silent tears fell from Bella's eyes and gently fell on Harry's bruised cheek. Bella slowly leaned forward, and placed a very soft chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"We are ready Hermes." The ancient elf nodded respectfully. He held Bella's hand, and then reached for Harry's, and then in a swirl of smoke the three faded from the bedroom and reappeared in the torch lit circular room of the ritual house.

**A/N: Don't hate me I know I've left this in an awful place, but it seemed like a natural breaking point. For those of you who are wondering this will not be a _Soul Bond fic. _But there will definitely be some side affects from the ritual some good, some maybe not so good. For those who are interested the name of the lullaby that Bella sings is "Sau Gan" it is a beautiful Welsh lullaby. I definitely suggest that you look it up on Youtube.**

**I know some of you are curious as to which way Harry and Bellatrix's relationship will go, I have left hints but we really haven't had Harry's perspective on Bella yet so you'll have to wait and see.**

**Reviews are the life-blood of writers so please review, review, review, helpful critiques and story suggestions or ideas are always welcome. I'm also still looking for a Beta or two so if you're interested please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter Universe. I just like to play in the backyard a bit.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed. A lot of positive comments! I hope you enjoy this next chapter; it is a little shorter than the last chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be much longer, a lot of exciting things are about to happen. Stay tuned! I also would like to thank my wife for the punctuation corrections and proof reading, luv ya! Still Looking for a Beta though.**

Chapter 4

The last thing that Harry Potter remembered was an intense pain localized around his head, and then waking up into an inky blackness. It was very disorienting, every which way he turned he found blackness. The only thing visible it seemed was himself, but even that didn't feel right.

Harry stared at his hands that were now held in front of him, unsure what to make of them. Surrounding his hands, indeed all of his body, was this strange aura of light. It was bluish in color, with hints of white. The colors swirled around each other and seemed to glow.

It appeared to him to be like how mariners described seeing St. Elmo's fire on board their ships during electrical storms. It illuminated his whole body. Harry watched mesmerized as he slowly moved his hands back and forth, watching the echoes of where his hands use to be disappeared into the blackness.

It was while he was watching this display; he noticed something just on the edge of his sight. It appeared to be a lone figure of someone or something walking toward him. He lowered his arms, and began to strain his eyes to bring into focus the image he was seeing.

It seemed to take whatever it was forever to draw close enough for Harry to make out any features. To Harry's utter surprise the form of his deceased godfather came into view. "Huh…I knew it! The Dursley's finally snapped and must have done me in." Harry stated sarcastically shaking his head. An amused barking laughter came from the form of Sirius Black.

"Well pup, you are almost right."

"Sirius…is that really you?" a misty eyed Harry asked.

"It is pup, it's really me." Harry ran to embrace his godfather but passed straight through him. A confused Harry looked at Sirius as Sirius just chuckled.

"What's so funny you old mangy mutt? You look solid. How is it that I went right through you?" Sirius gave him an apologetic look.

"Harry, take a good look at yourself and tell me what you see?" A confused Harry lifted his hands in front of him and looked very closely this time. He gasped in surprise, he could see right through his arms and hands, he looked down at the rest of him and noticed that indeed he could see right through himself.

Harry looked at Sirius "I don't understand. You're solid, but I'm not. I…how…?"

"I'm no expert here Harry, but let me try to explain it the best I can. You see, the physical world and here the spiritual world, for lack of a better word, occupy the same space but in different phases or planes of existence. In this plane things are as solid to us as the things are in the plane of the 'living', do you follow me so far?" Harry nodded but his face was scrunched up in confusion.

Sirius shot him an understanding smile. "All things Harry, spiritual or physical have form and mass. All things are made up of energized matter that creates cohesiveness, binds things together in other words. All living things you see in everyday life such as trees, plants, animals, water, and people, are made up of this energized matter Harry.

The difference between the land of the living and the land of the dead is very miniscule, it is merely a separation of matters, not a complete destruction of one or the other. I still exist even though the body has perished; in essence I have lost the shell that housed this part of the energized matter which you see before you, but I am still me, with all the thoughts and emotions that I had before, just now existing on another plane."

"I think I understand Sirius, but that does not explain me. Why am I not solid here if I'm dead?"

"Ah…well technically you are mostly dead, not all dead." smiled Sirius. "

"I can't believe you just quoted the Princess Bride Sirius."

"Hey it was a good flic! Besides, it does kind of help explain your situation."

"So, what exactly is my situation?" Harry asked a little disgruntled.

"You have as they say 'one foot in the grave.' You are caught between two worlds Harry." Sirius sighed, putting his hands through his dark locks.

"Your magic is what is keeping you bound to the mortal plane at the moment, but just barely. Once it fails, you will leave the mortal world behind and become part of this one, but you do have a choice in the matter. You still have enough life in you, that if you fight, you can go back and have the life that you were destined to have."

"Destined to have! What, being beat to death! Being hunted by Tommy boy and his ilk? Being lied to and kept in the dark by a person I thought was a friend and mentor? Having the people I love torn away from me! That's no life Sirius! Not one worth living anyway." Harry raged.

"I won't lie to you Harry there are many more hardships that lay ahead of you…"

"Brilliant! Just Brilliant!" Harry yelled throwing his hands in the air. "And you want me to go back!" Harry spat out.

"Let me finish Harry…please."

"Fine, fine, go ahead." Harry said, waving his hand at him.

"As I was saying, yes, there will be hardships, but there will also be happiness, joy and love Harry, and you will defeat Tom in the end."

"Is that a certainty Sirius or are you just blowing sunshine out of your ar…"

"Harry, the future is not written in stone. It is always shifting, but I have faith in you, and so do your parents Harry." Harry stopped his tirade and looked sternly at Sirius.

"Are you trying to guilt me into going back? If you are, that's in poor taste Sirius." Harry said dangerously.

"And while we are on the subject. Where are my parents? Why are you here and not them?"

Sirius looked down toward his feet in apologetic resignation. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to offend you, and I am not trying to guilt you into going back." Sighing heavily Sirius continued.

"The reason I'm here and not your parents is a little complicated, but it has to do with the manner in which I died; not having died in the normal way allows me to come here to this waiting room if you will.

I don't know all the finer details Harry, but I can tell you that your parents wanted desperately to be here, and they wanted to tell you how much they love you and tell you also that they are very proud of you." Sirius' eyes misted over and looked deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, I love you as much as any father could love their son, and if I were a more selfish man I would just say screw the living and join us here. In the end it is your decision, but your parents and I wanted to give as much information to you as we can so you can make an informed decision."

Harry softened his posture toward his godfather. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you Sirius; this is just all a little much to take in all at once."

A smiling Sirius looked at his godson with love and admiration. "You've grown so much Harry, your becoming quite the young man." Harry gave an appreciative smile.

Sirius became serious for a moment as he explained to Harry what would happen in a world where he was absent, the lives that would be destroyed. He told him about the chaos and destruction that Voldemort would visit upon the wizarding and muggle world.

"I know you hate it Harry, but you give hope, and inspire others to action. Without you, there will be no resistance, no one to challenge Tommy and his minions. You are a banner that people will rally behind; you can be a powerful force for good and change in a world that has fallen into moral decay, a ministry that is only interested in keeping the status quo. You Harry, can bring that change that is desperately needed."

"I'm just a boy Sirius with no real political savvy or power. I have a few friends that believe in me, and little real knowledge of the inner workings of the wizarding world. Not to mention, I am no match for Riddle. He is much more powerful than I am, with years more experience. How can I hope to beat him?"

"You have more political power than you know Harry", Sirius said with an enigmatic smile.

"What do you mean I have political power?" Sirius just smiled.

"If you go back, you will know soon enough. Let's just say there are a few surprises for you and others. Your true place in our world has been kept from you. Dumbledore has made sure to keep you in the dark about your family heritage. He even threatened me with a return to Azkaban if I mentioned it."

"But, he can't touch me now can he?" Sirius laughed briskly before fixing his gaze once more upon Harry.

"I know you don't think of yourself as powerful Harry, but you are, you just have to believe in yourself and surround yourself with people who can help you develop your power and push you beyond your limits. We have little time left Harry, and you must soon make your decision."

"I just don't know Sirius; there is nothing for me there now. Everyone I love and care about is here."

"Not everyone. There is someone who cares for you deeply and would be crushed if you didn't return. Take a look behind you."

Harry turned and saw Sirius wave is hand at the nothingness, and slowly he heard a distant voice calling to him as an image came into focus. A kneeling Bella was sobbing over a body…his body. He barely recognized the broken and bloody form that now appeared before him.

_"Please be alive Harry, please be alive. I can't lose both you and Sirius,"_ Bella whispered. Harry looked at the beautiful witch and his heart tightened within his chest. He had forgotten about her. He chastised himself for forgetting the one person who had shown him such compassion and such…love.

They had spoken often, and written to each other when they could not see each other. They were each other's strength and comfort. And they were friends; no …they were much more than friends, though Harry could not define accurately what they were to each other, but labeling it as just friends somehow diminished what they truly had, and what he truly felt for her.

"She cares a great deal for you Harry, and I know that you care a great deal for her. I'm not trying to influence your decision, but I wanted you to see what is still there for you. You are not alone Harry, and she can help you along your journey. She is very powerful in her own right, and I know that she can help you achieve your true potential."

Harry stared at his godfather for a moment, tears threatening to fall from his heavy eyelids. He turned back once more to see Bella, but the image had changed. He now watched as a singing Bella began to clean his blood coated face. He saw the fear and heartbreak in her eyes, but also the look of tenderness mixed in.

That familiar tune that Bella had often sang or hummed to him went straight to his heart, and he could no longer stay the tears in his eyes. He watched as she ever so gently continued her ministrations.

He watched her as the scene continued, and fell to his knees as his Bella made her vow to him. "_I promise Harry, I will never let anyone ever do this to you again. I vow on my magic, that I will always love and protect you. I will train you in all that you will need to know to defeat all your enemies, whoever they may be. This I vow, so mote it be."_

In the next moment Harry was completely sobbing. He looked upon the woman who had done so much for him, and witnessed as she made one final admission.

"_You have been a light in the darkness that has been my existence Harry. Watching over you has been my greatest pleasure and honor. Who knew that this icy cold heart of mine could have been melted, but you love, have not only melted it, but are the one responsible for giving it new life and new purpose._

_ I don't know what the future will bring, but a future without you in it is a future I would not wish to be part of. This is how much you mean to me Harry; I am willingly tying my soul to yours in the slimmest of chances that you will live. If I don't survive, I wanted you to know…that I love you Harry."_

_Silent tears fell from Bella's eyes and gently fell on Harry's bruised cheek. Bella slowly leaned forward, and placed a very soft chaste kiss on Harry's lips. _

Harry reached up with his left hand to his lips and felt a warm tingling sensation upon them, his gaze never leaving the image that was the dark haired beauty.

_" _I love you too Bella." Harry whispered. In that moment, clarity had come to Harry. He finally realized what he had been feeling for Bella all this time. He knew he cared for her, he knew that he missed her when she was not around, the joy and smile on his face when she would visit, and the pleasure in receiving her letters.

She occupied his thoughts often, but never gave word to the emotions that he felt when he thought of her. As he witnessed this beautiful and amazing woman declare her love for him; he knew that he returned those same feelings.

He loved her, but he knew that he could not say or delude himself in believing it was romantic love, not yet. He was still unsure of these new emotions. Could he fall in love with Bellatrix Black or was he already in love with her?

He could not give himself a definite answer. Love was such a new and foreign emotion to him, he needed time to sort it out. That meant he would need to go back and discover it for himself. It was not the only reason that he had to go back, but it was by far one of the more powerful.

Bella was special to him and the rest of the magical world could bugger off as far as he was concerned. After all, didn't Bumblehead mention that 'the power he knows not' may be his capacity to love? Well if love was the power, he could not think of anyone better to explore it with than Bella.

Harry stood and turned toward his godfather. The look in Harry's eyes told Sirius all he needed to know. Harry would be going back.

"Harry, before our time is through, there are some things you should know. The headmaster does not have your best interests at heart Harry. He sees you as nothing more than a tool to dispose of Voldemort with, and then cast you away when he is through. Don't trust him Harry.

I know this might be difficult to hear but the Weasley's are also not as they appear to be, at least some of them, they have their own agenda where you are concerned. If you look carefully enough at how they have come into your life you will see that it was not by coincidence.

I'll let you discover the rest. Also, don't limit yourself with just the friends you have. There are many others who would be willing to help you, and who will be loyal. Don't let past prejudices influence your decision Harry, you may find allies in the least likely of places.

Oh, and Harry…just in case things ummm…connect so to speak between you and Bella I approve." Harry blushed slightly, which made for an interesting affect on the mostly translucent young man.

"She is a smart and very capable witch. Don't let the age difference influence your decision to pursue her, not that I think she will be very difficult for you to catch. Many others will flock to your banner Harry; you will know them when they come. I wish I could tell you more, but the powers that be think that I have said too much already. Good luck son, we will all be watching over you."

With those final words, Sirius faded away back into the black. Harry did not have time to reflect upon the visit with Sirius, or on the fact that he did not know how in the hell he was going to get back to his body, when he fell to his knees. Indescribable pain hit him, as he felt his body being lurched from side to side, then felt he was quickly being pulled to some unknown destination.

Bella and Narcissa began to prepare Harry's body for the core binding ritual. They removed his clothing and placed him flat on his back on a raised altar. They carefully washed away the remaining blood that covered the rest of his body, Bella cleansing him almost reverently. Bella placed a cloth over Harry's exposed lower half to give him some modicum of privacy.

Once the body was clean, Narcissa began the painstaking work of drawing the runes on Harry's body, and in the process, chanting the incantations that would activate them. The runes covered the width of his brow, down both sides of his face and neck, across the collarbones and down his arms, then the hands, and each finger.

There were runes placed on his hips, and his legs all the way down to his feet and toes. The last runes to be drawn, were over the naval, and two runes over each breast. When Narcissa had finished with Harry, she had Bella disrobe and lay next to Harry. She then repeated the same runes on her sister's body.

The chemical makeup of the ink was a closely guarded secret within the Black family. The ink had a green metallic color, reminiscent of dragon's blood and a viscosity of olive oil, but the ink was very acidic in nature and burned the flesh as it touched skin. However, the burns would completely vanish as the ink was absorbed. The runes, once inked into the body were absorbed into the flesh, becoming a permanent part of the recipients' physiology. The runes themselves would no longer be visible to the naked eye.

Bella had tensed somewhat as the acidic ink burned into her flesh, but otherwise gave no other sign of discomfort. Eventually, as it had happened to Harry, the runes were absorbed into the skin leaving it flawless as before. The altar was centered in the middle of the circular room, the roof having been retracted back, and moon beams from the celestial body flooded the chamber with pale light.

"Bella, once I begin the ritual it cannot be stopped. Do you understand?" "Yes." "Are you sure you want to proceed with this?"

"I do Cissy. He means the world to me, and I'm willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save him." Bella stated, with no hesitation in her voice. Narcissa sighed heavily, but nodded her acquiescence.

"Once the cores are combined and stable, the runes will begin to take effect. You each have corresponding runes on your bodies. Runes for bone, muscle, sinew, and the organs of the body, there are also runes for strength, sight, taste, and sound, and others related to your magic.

The final rune is placed over the navel, and represents your magical core. It is accompanied by a bonding rune that acts as a catalyst. It will actually be the first to activate; it will literally mesh your two cores together making them essentially one.

Once meshed, the combined cores and runes will begin to activate and begin the process of healing Harry's body. One by one his bones will be completely broken down and then re-grown. Damaged tissues will be made whole and strengthened. It will be very painful…for the both of you. It will draw upon both yours, and his magic.

It is very important Bella that when you feel Harry's core begin to assert itself, that you sever the link. Otherwise his core, if strong enough, will overpower yours and permanently be absorbed into his own. Do you understand?" Bella could only nod as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

"If it is successful Bella, you and Harry may experience issues relating to the meshing of your cores. Like I said before, not a lot is known about the side effects of this ritual, and you could assimilate some of his traits, characteristics, and magic's and he could take on some of yours.

We know that our ancestor awoke with memories that weren't his own, personality traits that were new, he also received a boost in his overall power. But that may be only due to the complete absorption of the others core. In short, I don't really know what will happen to either of you afterwards."

Bella looked into the concerned eyes of her sister, and gave her a gentle smile. "Cissy, I know it seems like I'm taking an unnecessary risk, but I feel it in my very soul that I should do this. He has a destiny before him, and I feel that somehow I am to be a part of that destiny.

I don't know what role I will play, if any, but I know that I will be whoever he needs me to be in his life, whether that be friend, teacher, mentor, mother, or lover, my life and destiny are tied to his."

"You love him… don't you?" It wasn't a question; Narcissa saw the truth of it in her sister's eyes. There could be no doubt of the sincerity in Bella's words, she would do anything, and give up everything for the young man that lay next to her.

A pang of sadness entered Narcissa's heart as she wished that she felt a small percentage of the depth of feeling for Lucius, or anyone for that matter, that Bella had for Harry. Narcissa gave Bella a watery smile as she nodded her head. "Let's begin."

**A/N: I know I know short chapter, but I think we learned somewhat of how Harry feels about Bella and the depth of love Bella has for him. Next Chapter will be "The Ritual" I have a good idea how I want this to play out but I'd like to hear some suggestions from some of you on some possible side effects, problem or benefits from the bonding you would like to see. Voldemort to make an appearance soon!**

**Again I'd like to thank all those who took the time to write a review, I really pay attention to your suggestions and critiques, so keep them coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. As sad as that is, oh well life goes on.

**_A/N: Again thanks to all those who took time to review the last chapter. I do read all of them. I hope you all enjoy this next installment, I think this has been the toughest chapter I've written so far. Getting your thoughts and ideas from your mind to come out how you want on paper can be a daunting task at times. Well to all my fellow Irishmen and women out there either by heritage or desire have a Happy St. Patricks Day this Thursday. Slainte agus Eirinn go Bragh! _**

Chapter 5

Members of the Order of the Phoenix grudgingly began to arrive at Grimauld Place. It was nigh unto midnight and a worried Molly Weasley was busy pouring coffee and strong tea for the griping members and wondering to herself what had happened.

Dumbledore would not call a meeting with the entire order unless something serious had happened. She questioned everyone that came into the kitchen but no one seemed to know the purpose for the meeting, this only caused her anxiety level to rise significantly.

Molly had become quite comfortable staying in Grimauld Place, the wealth on display was mesmerizing and why shouldn't she enjoy all the benefits the old house had to offer. There were silver and gold utensils, priceless works of art, opulent furnishings in every room, a house elf to boss around even if he was a tad mental.

Besides hadn't she done everything Dumbledore asked of her? She had taken in the Potter boy and treated him like a member of her family, even with the long enmity that House Prewitt and House Potter had for each other. Her forbearers would rollover in their graves if they knew she was even in the same room as a Potter and not try to kill him.

But it had all been a ruse planned by Dumbledore and herself. He would have a willing martyr for the Greater Good with Dumbledore taking the credit for the defeat of Voldemort; thus firmly entrenching himself further as the wizarding worlds greatest hero.

The political power and fame he would then wield would be greater than Merlin himself. For her part in this she would make sure that he remained in the camp of the light, that is to say in Dumbledore's pocket. They were to be his salvation from his despicable muggle relatives and thus willingly give his life to protect his surrogate family in the fight against the dark.

A continuous flow of love potion and a marriage contract to her daughter signed by Harry's magical guardian one Albus Dumbledore. And the Potter wealth would be hers and then House Prewitt will finally have its revenge and be victorious over there most hated rival.

The feud between the two houses had begun over two hundred years ago. Reginald Prewitt raped the only daughter of Lord Hadrian Ignatius Potter who was at the time betrothed to Uthar Parkinson the scion of the Parkinson family. The marriage was called off; a breach of contract was proclaimed by Lord Parkinson. He argued that the bride was no longer a virgin and according to the contract drawn up between both Lord Potter and Lord Parkinson, the bride must be a virgin before her wedding night.

Reginald Prewitt was brought before the Wizengamot and charged with rape of a member of a most Ancient and Noble House and of line theft in the case of the marriage contract between two Ancient and Noble Houses. House Prewitt was subsequently stripped of their seats and votes in the Wizengamot; these were then divided among the two offended houses.

House Prewitt was also fined 20 million galleons for said offenses paid to House Potter and for the loss of a marriageable daughter. House Prewitt was effectively destroyed; the once wealthy family was now almost destitute. The other Nobel families shunned them and would not do business with the family or anyone associated with the family.

Yes, Molly Weasley nee Prewitt would have the revenge her house had sought for two centuries and the Potter fortune will be hers, and if the fates continued in her favor, Sirius Black left the Black fortune to Harry as well, the combined fortune would make her family the wealthiest in wizarding society and then she would take her revenge on all those who mocked her family.

Okay, technically Ginny will inherit it all, but that was all academic, she was the matriarch of the Weasley family and Ginny would do as she was told. Molly once again looked around at the grandeur of Grimauld Place and silently smirked… "Mine".

Two bodies lay next to each other motionless on a raised stone altar in the circular ritual room. Divested of all clothing the bodies seemed to have an ethereal glow caused by the pale moonlight that flooded the chamber from up above.

The soft flicker of torch light cast enigmatic shadows all around the room giving an ambiance of sacredness and other worldliness to the scene. The air was warm with a hint of sweet incense floating on the gentle breeze. It seems as if the fates had predetermined that the night would be perfect for the core bonding ritual.

A cloaked third figure with their hood up stood at the head of the raised altar. Strands of long blonde hair fell out of the hood cascading down the front of the cloak. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black reached down and placed shaky hands on each head of the prone bodies.

She watched for a moment and took in the gentle rise and fall of her sister's chest as she breathed, shifting her eyes to the right she noticed the shallow and labored breathing of Harry. Sighing deeply she stilled worried about the decision her sister had made to go through with the ritual, but she had clearly seen the determination and the love in her little sisters eyes to save the young man she had grown to love.

Narcissa took one step back and drew her wand from the left sleeve of her cloak; she began the process of activating the first rune 'the bonding rune' this would tie Bella's magical core to Harry's. With this bonding rune activated in each body the subsequent runes on one body would work in tandem with their corresponding rune on the other's body . It would be a painful and exhausting process. The combined magical cores would purge Harry's body one bone at a time one organ at a time and reconstruct or repair the damage to his body.

In theory the magic worked by reinitializing the person DNA making the body think that it was in the developmental stages of growth once more. Once the regeneration process began the other runes that were drawn on the body would activate causing the bones, muscles, organs, etc. to grow at an accelerated rate, this is where most of the pain would come from, it would be like normal growing pains exponentially magnified with all the growth happening within minutes instead of years.

The stress on the body will be immense and will test the power and stability of the combined magical cores. Should the process be too much for either magical core it would result in the death of one or both of the people involved.

Narcissa waved her wand in slow sweeping patterns first over Harry and then over Bella, the incantation was rather simple it would activate the bonding rune and then the rest of the runic process was automatic and once begun could not be stopped.

Narcissa finally tapped her wand on Harry's abdomen where the bonding rune had been traced, the rune seemed to glow a faint green beneath the skin indicating that it had indeed been activated. Unbeknownst to Narcissa, Bella reached out with her right hand and gently intertwined her fingers with Harry's fingers on his left hand.

Narcissa touched Bella's abdomen with her wand and saw the faint green rune beneath the skin again signaling that the rune had activated. Green tendrils began to slowly stretch out from the bonding rune beneath the skin of Harry and Bella; the tendrils were finding their way to each rune that had been drawn on their bodies. It looked to Narcissa as if a green colored spider webs were criss-crossing their bodies.

Screams pierced through the quiet night air as both bodies arched high off the altar letting out a howl of pain that had Narcissa backing up rapidly from the altar and pressing herself against the cool stone wall.

Panic gripped her as she witnessed the tendrils of green coming out of what appeared to be every pore from Harry and Bella the tendrils would rise out of Harry and then in a low arc would travel in the air and then enter into Bella, and the same was happening in reverse the tendrils would leave Bella and then enter into Harry. The Tendrils seem to be connecting the two; soon the two looked as if they were in a cocoon together made up of the silk like tendrils.

The intense pain had caused Bella to dig her finger nails into Harry's hand cutting into the skin causing blood to surface. Harry's hand had done likewise and opened up small cuts on Bella's hand. Their blood began to mix as their clasped hands began to shake violently from the intense pain the bonding was causing.

Red silk like tendrils began to seep out of the various cuts on their hands, like a slithering snake the red ribbons began to inch their way up their clasped hands criss-crossing each other weaving around their arms and weaving down their legs forcing them closer together, the red tendrils continued up to their chest and drew them together chest to chest this continued until their bodies had completely been wrapped together facing each other.

A bright green and red aura began forming around the couple the colors were swirling around each other in wonderful patterns chasing and being chased. Soon the two competing colors began to crash into one another the resulting collision caused white and gold sparks to explode into existence within minutes the red and green colors had completely vanished and left in their stead a white and gold aura that was pulsating like a heart beat around the couple.

Narcissa looked on in horror, this was definitely not how it was suppose to happen this was nowhere in the writings on the ritual. This was unknown territory and Narcissa was frozen she did not know what to do or what had caused this. She could only wait till the ritual finished itself and then pray that she had not killed them both.

Harry opened his eyes and winced in pain, he was prostrate on the ground but now everything was white where before it had all been black. He picked himself off the floor searching for something or someone to tell him where he was now.

Was he dead? Did his core finally give out? 'Too many questions and no answers make Harry a very grumpy boy' he mused. Harry examined himself closely, starring at his hands and arms…"okay, I seem solid. But does that mean I'm alive still, or all dead."

As Harry was pondering his surrounding he began to sense something or maybe felt it. He looked up and like when he was in the darkness he saw what appeared to be a lone figure walking toward him.

"So… Sirius…I guess this is the other place then?" Harry said sweeping his eyes around. "A lot brighter than the other I must say but I think they need a decorator up here. A little splash of color would go a long way."

A soft giggle echoed in Harry's ears. Harry spun toward the figure who was slowing getting closer. 'Okay that was definitely not Sirius, but it does sound familiar. But where have I heard that voice before.' Harry thought.

The figure finally came into view after what seemed an eternity. The first thing Harry noticed was long luxurious wavy black hair, followed by deep warm violet eyes, eyes he would know anywhere.

"…Bella?" he whispered.

She grinned which brought his attention to her full pouty lips; he had dreamed about kissing them on many a restless night in his dorm room and had wondered if they were soft or firm and if her kiss would be slow and gentle or impassioned and wanting.

Harry's eyes shot open in embarrassment as he realized he had been staring at her for what seemed several long minutes to him but in reality only a few seconds had passed. Bella smiled warmly at him and then suddenly launched herself into his arms.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she began cry into his shoulder. Harry's arms came around her narrow wastes and pulled her tightly to him. For what seemed like several minutes they just held each other, simply enjoying the comfort each received from the other.

The silence was broken when Bella whispered…"I've missed you Harry."

"I've missed you too Bella." The pair separated just enough that they could look into each other's eyes and held each other's gaze.

Finally Harry broke the silence and asked…" Bella…where are we? Are we both dead? Sirius told me that I wasn't quite dead yet and that I had a chance to return…but…this doesn't seem like…"

"No Harry, you're not dead and neither am I, but you are still in danger Harry, there is still a possibility that we…that you could still die that's why Cissy and I have done this."

"What have you done Bella?"

"Well, you have to understand that you were barely alive when I found you. The Dursleys had beaten you so badly that you would have died had it not been for your magical core. I couldn't risk taking you to St. Mungos after what I… well I was panicking Harry and I brought you to Black Manor."

"Bella your stalling what is it you have done?"

"Well…Cissy found a ritual from the Black family archives, which could heal you…I had to save you Harry! So I had Narcissa perform the ritual."

"There is something you're not telling me Bella…what is it?" Harry asked his frustration building.

Bella took a deep breath before continuing. "There was so much damage done to you Harry that anyone treatment or spell may have caused your core to fail and I would have lost yo…you could have died. We need to heal you all at once if you were going to survive."

Bella took another long breath and continued. "Harry, your core has weakened significantly just maintaining you in a kind of medical stasis, it cannot heal you like it normally should there was just too much damage. Your core needed help."

"And this ritual is going to help strengthen my core?"

"Yes and no. The ritual will link your magical core to that of another's. Your core will bond the other core to itself absorbing it and then using it to restore your body to its intended perfect state."

"That sounds…too easy. Now what aren't you telling me."

Bella gulped she was afraid that revealing everything would upset Harry. He would react poorly if he knew that she was risking her own life to save his. 'Sometimes he was just too damned noble for his own good.' She thought to herself. But she knew she had to tell him the truth. She had promised Harry sometime ago that she would always be honest with him.

So reluctantly she explained to him how the ritual worked and how dangerous it was to the other who had their core bound to his. She explained that the only other time this ritual had been performed the core 'donor' died as a result of his core being completely absorbed by the recipient. But she explained that the theory was sound and it could work as intended with someone with a core equal or greater than the recipient's core.

As expected Harry exploded when Bella informed him that it was her that had bound their core to his. He immediately demanded that she stop the ritual and leave him to his fate. He would not be party to her losing her life just to save his.

"Harry…the ritual can't be stopped once it has started. Even if I could stop it I wouldn't. You are more important to this world than I am. I would gladly sacrifice myself to see you live Harry." Bella looked into those deep pools of green and saw the pain and confusion within them.

"Bella…I..I uh. I couldn't live with myself if you died. I've finally realized that I.., I have feelings…I just couldn't and wouldn't want to live without you."

Lowering his head he softly whispered. "You Bella are the reason I want to live. I…I love you Bella…I…I'm in love with you." Harry slowly lifted his gaze and looked at the watery purple orbs that stared back at him.

"Oh Harry…" Belled sniffed, tears threatened to run down her cheeks as she gave him a watery grin."I love you too! I am very much in love with you."

Bella let out a body trembling giggle. She felt as if her heart had sprouted wings, their mutual declaration of love filled her soul with such happiness that she felt overcome by the sudden rush of emotions she was feeling.

Harry gathered her into his arms and slowly tentatively lowered his head towards hers hoping she would not reject his advances; Bella lifted her chin and parted her lips ever so slightly. Their lips tenderly met; there was just the briefest moment of awkwardness before their hesitation melted away and they deepened the kiss.

It was not a hard passionate kiss but a kiss so filled with emotion that time seemed to stand still for them just to let them revel in the moment.

It was their first kiss, a warmth spread through their bodies lost in the new sensations each were experiencing, neither were aware of the bright silver aura that sprung from their joined bodies. Images of Bella's life began to play in Harry's mind.

He saw scenes of her childhood he felt her excitement and her sadness it seemed her whole life was being played out for him. He witnessed her Hogwart's years and felt her thrill when she learned to create some new spell, he saw the dedication she put into everything she did and the natural talent she had for dueling and spell creation. He witnessed her cry of desperation and horror when her father had signed the marriage contracts giving her to Lestrange.

He witnessed the abuse and the forcing of mind altering potions down her throat by her new husband and his family. He witnessed the atrocities of the Death Eaters through her eyes and what she was forced to do.

Then he came to her most recent memories those of being placed in Azkaban, of seeing Sirius and how they helped each other. He saw and felt the devotion that Bella had for him as she watched over him, and how that devotion had grown into the love that he knew for certain that she felt for him.

He saw through her memories this very night, of her finding him a hair's breadth away from death, he witnessed her final act of vengeance on the Dursley's and surprisingly he felt no remorse. He witnessed the ritual preparation and Bella's comments to Narcissa. He saw and felt everything as if it happened to himself.

Bella wasn't sure how but somehow she was viewing Harry's life as if she were in a Pensieve, the clarity was startling but what was most intriguing was that she felt Harry's raw emotion.

She witnessed his first Christmas with James and Lilly, she heard Lilly begging Voldemort to spare Harry and then the flash of green and then the intense pain that flooded Harry's young senses. Her anger rose as she witnessed Harry's childhood at the Dursley's. The level of abuse and neglect was much more than Harry had ever led others to believe.

She felt Harry's excitement when Hagrid told him that he was a wizard and that his parents had been magical as well. She reveled in his amazement at his first look at Hogwarts. She witnessed all his adventures at the Wizarding School; she made a mental note to herself to deal with one Severus Snape and one Delores Umbridge the first chance she got.

She witnessed and felt the sadness and loneliness that Harry felt in his second year when everyone believed him to be the heir of Slytherin. She felt the betrayal he felt as the whole school turned against him in his fourth year; everyone believing he had cheated his way into the Triwizard Tournament, even his so called best friend had turned his back on him.

She felt his guilt as he blamed himself for Sirius death. There were so many traumatic and awful events in his young life that it amazed her that he was as kind and caring as he was. But amidst the bad memories were many good ones, his first broom ride, playing Quiditch, finding Sirius, and most recently the intense feelings of love and happiness when the memories centered on her.

She was overwhelmed with the strong emotions that were tied to her, every last doubt that she had about his feeling toward her were immediately washed away, she could literally feel the depth of his love for her.

Suddenly violet eyes met emerald and they stood there locked in each other's gaze. Harry was the first who broke the silence. "I…I think I just witnessed your life."

He looked at Bella with heartache but also with love and compassion. "I saw yours as well." She whispered.

Her eyes never left his, in a small and nervous voice she asked "Have your feelings for me changed after seeing all that I've been through and all that I've done?"

Harry looked at Bella and saw a vulnerability he had never seen before in her. She was afraid that he would reject her after seeing her life. He drew her firmly into his chest and wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

"No my love, if anything my feelings for you have grown stronger." He gently whispered in her ear. Bella released a breath she had not realized she had been holding and then melted into his embrace.

Narcissa was in panic mode, she stood by an helplessly watched as Bella and Harry were surrounded by a gold and white aura it was bright and flared out around them till the light filled the entire room.

The gold and white colors swirled around each other but were little by little fusing into one. Narcissa speculated that the colors swirling around the two were a representation of their magical cores and that the fusing of the two colors was actually the fusing of the two cores. The more the colors coalesced into one the more the cores became one.

This was concerning to Narcissa, she wondered if the two cores merged completely would there be any chance to separate them once the ritual was completed, and if they could not be separated which one of them would have their core ripped from them and die.

She was broken from her thoughts when she saw what appeared to be a third color emerging from the center of the aura coming directly from Harry and Bella like a fountain of sparks silver streaks were spreading out and mixing between the two other colors.

Like a heart beating, every beat shot silver threads like lightning bolts through the dome like aura field that surrounded the prone pair. The mesh of colors began to settle and a distinct opal coloration now surrounded the new couple.

As Narcissa looked closer at the pair she noticed what appeared to be a black mist being pulled out of Harry's forehead by one of the opal tendrils. The mist seemed to be fighting to stay but was finally overcome by the tendril of light and was wrenched out with an ear splitting scream that echoed in the circular room.

Another opal colored tendril was doing much the same over Bella's left arm where it and the mist surrounding her Dark Mark seemed to be locked in battle. The Dark Mark seemed to be literally pulled out of her arm like thread. Another echoing scream seemed to emanate from the now dissipating mist. And then there was silence.

Narcissa could only guess what this new turn of events could mean. But as she contemplated what was happening the aura field began to shrink and visibly lighten. She could now make out the bodies of Harry and Bella clearly and gawked to find them pressed together in what appeared to be a lover's embrace.

Neither appeared to be conscious but to her relief she could see that both were breathing normally. That was indeed a good sign. As the light around them finally dwindled she noticed that both their bodies still seemed to glow with that same opal color.

She also noticed that Bella looked much much younger. Her face was no longer thin and lined but full and youthful; her hair which had lost some of its luster due to her stay in Azkaban now shined like polished ebony, her skin looked like alabaster and flawless. Her body was firm and toned. Narcissa gawked in amazement at the change in her little sister.

Harry was also a surprise; he looked a little older and seemed to have had a growth spurt. If she was to guess she would put him at about 6'2", and about 185 pounds. She admired the physical changes in the boy-who-lived who now sported a lean and chiseled body.

"Oh my…mmm. Bella you are one lucky witch." She mused. Upon closer inspection she noticed that his infamous scar was now completely gone and only smooth skin remained. She hoped the two would awaken soon for she had a hundred questions to ask.

"Not that I'm complaining but how is all this happening? And I'm still not sure exactly where we are? Asked a befuddled Harry.

"Well our cores have been bound together, and to best of my knowledge or best guess is that my consciousness and/or magical essence has slipped into yours. So we are literally two minds locked in one."

"Okay…go on."

"Our cores are healing your body, well that's not quite right. Our combined cores are powering a chemical change in your body. It is telling your body to restart your physical development. In other words it thinks that you are restarting life and its tricking your body into re-growing your bones, organs, and even your magic might be affected that's why it takes another magical core to help stabilize your own."

"So what you're saying is that I'm being rebuilt from the inside out."

"In essence." She replied

"Ok…so how do we know when it is finished?"

"Once the ritual is finished, and if it was successful we both **_should_** wake up naturally. Our core should separate on their own, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"…unless your core over takes and absorbs mine or vice-versa. In that case the one who loses their core… will die."

Harry looked through the memories he had viewed of Bella's life. He found the memory of Narcissa informing Bella of the consequences should the ritual go bad. He looked at Bella and just held her tightly in his arms.

Whatever came good or bad Harry wanted to have as much time with Bella as he could. Bella sensing his emotions held him just as tightly and whispered, "no matter what happens Harry, I will always be with you right here." She placed her hand on his heart.

"And you will always be here." With her free hand she grabbed Harry's and placed it on her chest above her own heart. Harry gave a watery smile and just nodded not trusting his voice to be able to speak.

A sullen Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the kitchen fireplace at number 12 and took in her surroundings, it appeared that most of the order had arrived and were now waiting for Dumbledore to grace everyone with his presence.

McGonagall had just received word back from Arabella Figg that the muggle fire investigators had found some skeletal remains after sifting through the remains of the Dursley home. Most of what remained was tiny bone fragments not much bigger than a sickle, but enough was found to believe that there were multiple victims in the house.

McGonagall was heartbroken not for the loss of the Savior of the Wizarding World but at the loss of a special student for whom she cared for. She could not help but blame herself, if she could have only convinced Albus all those years ago to place Harry with someone else, then maybe he would still be alive.

She had even considered adopting him herself but Albus would not hear of it, spouting nonsense about bloodwards and familial protection. 'It was his bloody relatives that he needed protection from!' she quietly hissed. Harry needed a place where he was loved; a place he could call home, and to her knowledge Harry had never called that place home.

Minerva also was fuming as she read the '**Harry Journal'** that Ms. Figg had given her. It detailed incident after incident of the verbal, emotional and physical abuse that Harry had endured through the years.

The Dursley had made sure that Harry received no sympathy from the neighbors; they had spread vicious lies about the boy, telling everyone who would listen to them that he was a thief and a liar. Their story was cemented into the collective mind of the neighborhood when the Dursleys mentioned that Harry attended St. Brutus' School for Incurable Criminal Boys.

But what topped it all for the Transfiguration professor was that Albus feckin Dumbledore was made aware of it all and did nothing! He allowed this to go on and therefore in her mind was just as to blame as if he abused Harry himself.

"Minerva, what is going on? Why in the blazes would Albus call a meeting this late in the evening? Surely whatever it is it could wait till morning." Asked a bleary eyed Emmeline Vance." "Hear hear" shouted someone else at the long table.

"Now I'm sure the headmaster had his reasons." Commented Remus Lupin from a darkened corner of the kitchen.

"Has there been an attack somewhere Minerva?" The questions then began to come from all angles and at faster rates. Minerva held up both hands in an attempt to take control of the maddeningly inquisitive group of order members.

Finally losing her temper she pulled out her wand from the sleeve of her robe and with a quick twirl a loud bang erupted from her wand immediately quieting the crowd. All eyes in the room fixed on the stern looking witch giving her their undivided attention.

"Now that I have your attention; there was indeed an attack this evening." Everyone seemed to notice the haunted look in her face, and they realized that whatever had happened must have been truly terrible to cause the unflappable McGonagall to have such a defeated look.

"What has happened professor?" Asked the uncharacteristically solemn voice of Nymphadora Tonks.

"The home was destroyed…everyone inside… burned alive." Minerva replied with a cry in her voice.

"Who's home Minnie?" Asked an anxious 'Mad Eye' Moody.

"Harry's" spoke the new arrival. Everyone turned to see that Albus Dumbledore had entered the kitchen. There were audible gasps and mixed looks of disbelief and shock at the distressing news.

"Are you sure Harry was in the house?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Alas, I do not know for certain but he was seen by a witness entering into the house an hour prior to the house being consumed by the fire."

"So there might be a chance that he escaped?" asked the redheaded Weasley matriarch.

"The possibility is slim I'm afraid. The house was struck by fiendfyre and would have been engulfed in flames within seconds." Albus stated flatly.

McGonagall glared daggers at the aging headmaster and stated "there is more news Albus. Human remains of multiple people were found in the ashes of the house. The remains were nothing more than small charred bone fragments it is impossible to identify the remains by muggle or magical means."

The kitchen at number 12 Grimauld Place had become a scene of confusion and mourning as each person tried to put the proper emotions into perspective. Tonks took the news especially hard, she had grown fond of Harry and had planned to visit him often during the summer.

She wanted him to at least have a little fun during the summer holidays. She knew that he felt like a prisoner at the Dursley's and she had promised herself to help him escape the boredom by sneaking him off to a movie or an amusement park every now and then. Now none of that would happen and she felt a loss that she couldn't quite explain.

"So do we know who the attackers were?" Moody asked the leader of the light.

"It is unclear Alastar, but whoever it was they were a very powerful witch or wizard. The concentration and power required to control fiendfyre to destroy a specific target is incredible. There are only a few I know of who have the power required to do such a thing, and most of those would like to see the boy dead.

I do have Severus gathering what information he can from Voldemort's camp. The lack of the Dark Mark above the house could mean that deatheaters were not the perpetrators but we cannot rule them out."

"Albus, who was on guard duty tonight, and why did they not report to the order as soon as they saw signs of trouble?" Asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore fell back into his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose pushing up the half-moon spectacles he wore. "Mundungus was on duty tonight. Before you ask there was no sign of him either. I have made repeated attempts to contact him and have failed in status is unknown."

"More like he's pissed and passed out at some pub or another." Grumbled the pink haired auror.

"Whatever the case, we will continue to look for him and for Harry until we have solid proof either way."

"So…what do we do now Albus?" Asked Arthur Weasley.

"We continue as we have been Arthur. Our goals are still the same."

"You know Albus that this will be a huge blow to the morale of the wizarding world, many saw Harry as the Paladin against the dark. We may lose the support of those who were willing to fight with us."

"He was just a boy Arthur!" shouted Dumbledore momentarily losing control 'I am the greatest wizard that ever lived I could crush the boy and not break a sweat' the old wizard thought to himself.

Quickly reasserting control over his emotions and realizing is gaffe Dumbledore tried to smooth over the obvious loss of control in front of his inferiors.

"I apologize for that unfortunate outburst. It has been along and trying night. What I meant to say is that although Harry was important to the cause he was just one thread in the tapestry of the greater good. We will find away to garner the support we need with or without him."

There were a few polite nods of ascension but most felt that things were about to get much worse. The meeting continued as new assignments were given out. Dinner was provided to the group by Molly. The meal was eaten in complete silence has everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Dumbledore was heading for the door when he was intercepted by Molly Weasley.

"Albus?"

"Yes Molly, what can I do for you?"

"Well…I was wondering about…well you know the marriage contract we had drawn up for Ginny and Potter…well is it possible to…well seeing as how they were for all intents and purposes engaged…"

"Ah, I see. You are wondering whether or not if Ginny is entitled to the Potter fortune."

"Well yes. It seems to me that they were practically husband and wife so I should be entitled to it…I mean Ginny should be entitled to it. It only makes sense." She stated with a nervous smile.

"I will look into for you Molly. If it is possible I will let you know. But the laws surrounding Ancient and Noble Houses are very clear and strict about inheritance rights. But as I have said I will look into it for you."

"Thank you Albus. I mean it's only right that we get something."

Albus Dumbledore smiled knowingly at the redheaded woman and once again made for the door. There was much to do and plans to be re-shaped. Minerva saw the old man about to leave and called out to him.

"Albus, I need a word with you." McGonagall growled out. Dumbledore had seen the glares that his deputy headmistress was giving him all night. He knew that the conversation would not be a pleasant one and did not want to deal with the hot blooded Scotswoman tonight.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall but I have pressing matter at the moment." Dumbledored called out without turning around. He quickly exited the front door to the outside and closed it quickly.

McGonagall made a dash for the door determined to speak her mind to the pompous windbag and confront him about Harry. She through the door opened and heard the audible crack of dissaparation.

A fuming McGonagall stood on the steps outside number 12…"this is not over Albus!"

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! The memory sharing scene in this chapter was inspired by a similar scene in the movie 'The Dark Crystal'. Harry and Bella have finally declared their love for one another! A showdown between McGonagall and Dumbledore is coming. "Look out Dumbles an angry transfiguration mistress is about to open up a can of whoop arse. We also saw where Molly's motivations stem from, and not all is well in the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Please read and review! Have a Great St. Patrick's Day and see ya next week! _**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada

**_A/N: Hey all! Here is a little St. Patrick's Day Surprise. It's much shorter than my normal chapters but I wanted to give you guys a treat for all the awesome reviews and comments. Next Chapter will be bigger. La Fheile Padraig!_**

Chapter 6

It was June 4th, three days after the Core Bonding ritual. Narcissa had moved the unconscious forms of Harry Potter and Bellatrix Black from the Ritual House to the manor and had placed them side by side on the king size canopy bed in the master bedroom. She had initially tried to place them in separate rooms but both of their bodies reacted violently and appeared to be in great pain from being separated.

Narcissa marveled at the physical changes in her two charges. No longer was Harry the under-sized scrawny and scarred boy that he was when Bella had retrieved him from his Aunt's house. It appeared that the ritual had rectified the malnourishment that the boy had suffered over the years under the care of his so called relatives.

He looked very healthy with broad shoulders and lean cut muscles; he had gained about six inches in height and put on a good healthy weight and several years older. There were no longer any visible scars anywhere on his body; even the infamous lightning bolt scar was gone.

What she found even more remarkable was the fact that his magical core had reached its maturity and the power levels she saw were only rumored to be possible, only Merlin was known to have such a powerful core. To add to the confusion was her sister's magical core.

It too had grown exponentially and matched Harry's in power. This should have not been possible since Bella's magical core had reached its magical maturity when she was seventeen. Yes she was very powerful then but now… now she could feel the power rolling off both of them like rushing waves at high tide.

Bella now looked to be about the same age as Harry, somewhere in their early twenties. In a word she was gorgeous. Her long ebony hair reached almost to her waist, her skin was like flawless alabaster. She had also grown, Narcissa put her at about 5'10" in height and her body was toned but voluptuous.

Narcissa wondered what other changes may have taken place. The ritual took several turns from how it was supposed to happen and she no longer had a base of reference to pull from. This was all virgin territory and only time would tell.

"Hermes!"

"Yes Mistress Narcee?"

"Will you bring me a cup of strong tea? I'm worried Hermes, I wonder how much longer until they wake."

"Soon Mistress, there auras is begun to settle. Theys will wake very soon."

"You see their auras Hermes?"

"Oh yes mistress, most house elves can. Specially those with such powerful ones."

"What do you see?"

"They is become one Mistress."

"What do you mean 'they have become one'?"

"Their auras Mistress. Theys is merged together, they share each other."

"They share each other?"

"Yes Mistress, she is in him and he is in her, their magics is become one as well."

"Are they… soul bound do you think?"

"I's don't think so Mistress…but theys are bound by magic itself."

"By magic itself? But how…is that even possible?"

"I's is not knowing mistress…but I's can see the flow of magics between them."

Narcissa collapsed back in her chair stunned by the revelation. "Thank you Hermes that will be all."

"Yes Mistress, I will be bringing your tea now, there has also been owl post come, I will bring these as well."

Narcissa gave a slight nod to the ancient elf and then he was gone in a wisp of smoke. A few moments later Narcissa was sipping her tea and looking at the three envelopes with the Gringots seal on them. They were addressed to each of the current residents of Black Manor. She wondered how the goblins knew her location and that of Harry and Bella.

Narcissa contemplated what the old house elf had stated. 'They are one, she is in him and he is in her. I wonder… the combining of their auras…they never separated. In fact they merged, and then there was the third silver light that combined with the other two making the opal colored aura.' Narcissa began to rub her temples in frustration. 'So what does all this mean?'

Narcissa got up out of her comfortable chair and walked to the large set of windows. She opened them up and stepped out onto the veranda that over looked the east lawn. The sun was just peaking over the tree line and began to bathe the property in warm golden tones.

A cool breeze blew past her causing the curtains behind her to gently flutter back into the master suite. She sat down at the small breakfast table and decided to distract her mind for a moment. She pulled out the three letters that Hermes had brought to her silently wondering what they contained.

The first letter was addressed to **_Lord Hadrian James Potter: Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter._** The second letter came as a complete surprise as it was addressed to **_Lady Bellatrix Adien Potter Black: Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. _**

Narcissa just stared at the envelope in complete disbelief. Goblins were not known to make mistakes but that had to be the case here. How could they believe that Harry and Bella were married? The ritual? But it was not intended to create a permanent bond.

But the ritual did not go the way it should have. And then there is what Hermes said…'they are one, she is in him and he is in her… they share each other's magic.' Maybe something more did happen.

Deciding to return to that issue later she opened the remaining letter that was addressed to her. The writing was in a formal script and was from the office of Legal Affairs. The letter was to inform her of a private will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black on Saturday the 22 of June at 8:00 a.m., and the public reading to be held on Sunday the 23 at 12:00 p.m. She re-folded the parchment and sighed heavily.

"Oh Sirius…I wish we could have re-connected before all this nasty business." Narcissa had wanted to ask Sirius about annulling her marriage to Lucius.

As Lord Black he could have challenged the adherence to the contract by Lucius. According to the contract, if Lucius involved himself in any criminal activity or anything that would bring dishonor to the family the escape clause of the contract could be exercised.

The marriage would be annulled and the bride price refunded and all loaned or rented properties held under the Black trust would be confiscated and the tenants thereof would be evicted.

She didn't believe that Sirius would leave the title of Lord Black to Draco, but would most likely leave it to Harry who was also a Black through his paternal grandmother Dorea Black. She knew Draco would try and challenge the will. How could he not, after all he was his father's son.

She had tried in vain to sway him from his father's philosophy and predilections. Sadly, he idolized his father and she knew he would join the Death Eaters as soon as the opportunity was given him.

Draco was spending the first six weeks of the summer holidays with the Parkinson family and his betrothed Pansy Parkinson. The two had been betrothed since the age of two. The marriage would be one of pure political convenience for the two families.

Lucius was known to have the minister's ear which gave the Parkinson's a means to have their less than legal business practices over looked. And the pure-blood Parkinson's were a very wealthy potions distributor and a union between the two families would be financially and politically beneficial for both.

If Lucius had any redeeming qualities it was his ability to see an opportunity where others might not. He was ruthless in business and kept detailed ledgers on everyone he had dealings with. He was a master at blackmail and coercion.

If his bragging were even half true he had dirt on at least half the Wizengamot. At the moment Lucius was sitting in an Azkaban cell, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Lucius pulled the right string and got himself out.

It was a terrifying thought, she desperately wanted out of the marriage and just perhaps Harry would be the next Lord Black and help her out of her situation. Hopefully before Lucy got out.

Narcissa's thoughts were interrupted when she heard movement behind her, she jump to her feet with wand drawn and looked around the ornately decorated bedroom looking for the intruder.

"Cissy?" a strained feminine voice came from the bed. Narcissa turned to see her younger sister looking at her with a glazed look.

"Bella!" the dignified Lady Malfoy squeaked and rushed to her sister throwing her arms around the pretty brunette. "H..how are you? Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? W…what happened?"

"Slow down Cissy…you're speaking too fast."

"Sorry dear but you've had me worried for the last three days…"

"Three days?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you and Harry have been unconscious for the last three days, I was so afraid something had gone wrong…the ritual didn't go the way it was supposed to and…"

"Hold on, what do you mean it didn't go the way it was suppose to, is Harry alright?"

"As far as I can tell you both are fine, but there has been some interesting side effects and…oh I'm just so happy that you're finally awake." Tears of joy were flowing down Narcissa's cheek.

At that moment Hermes faded into the room. "Mistress Bella is awake!" The elf said happily bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I's knew you would wake soon as will your other half miss."

Bella smiled down at the ancient elf that had been a god send to her since her escape from Azkaban. "What do you mean my other half Hermes?" Bella asked with a slight chuckle.

"You's other half" said the elf pointing to the now waking form of Harry Potter.

"I'll explain later dear." Narcissa interrupted.

"Where…what…where am I?" slurred a half awake Harry Potter. All of a sudden his vision was obscured by curtains of soft curly ebony locks.

"Harry!" An emotional Bella screamed as she tackled him and began to cover his face and neck with soft but desperate kisses.

"Bella…Bellla, easy… easy I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Narcissa raised a prim eyebrow and chuckled despite herself. "I think I'm missing something here, I didn't realize that you too were so uhm…intimate with each other."

An embarrassed Harry, and a smirking Bella glanced back at the beautiful blonde. "Well for your information big sister there have been some big developments."

"I'd say" smirked Narcissa looking at the vaulted sheet on Harry's lap. Harry immediately turned red and grabbed a large pillow to cover his reaction to the enthusiastic attention Bella had been giving him just moments before.

"Back off Cissy, he's all mine." Smirked Bella, who then gave Harry a saucy wink. Narcissa chuckled at Harry's discomfort.

"There have been some significant physical changes in the both of you, here take a look." Narcissa conjured a full length mirror and moved it toward the bed. Bella stood from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sweet Maeve…I'm gorgeous…I'm tall and … I look like I'm twenty again… better even!" She gasped as she took a closer look at her eyes; they were the same deep violet but now with a ring of bright emerald green around the iris. She knew that color of green they were the color of Harry's eyes.

"Take a look at your left arm Bella."

Bella knew what was on her left arm, it was a constant reminder of the horrors she had witnessed and lived through. His mark was eternally burned into her flesh, no amount of magic or potions had been able to remove it.

She had tried everything shy of cutting off her own arm. Why would her sister call attention to that awful reminder of her past? Bella's eyes refused to look at the offending appendage.

"Trust me Bella…take a look." Narcissa had moved behind Bella and had gently placed her hands on her little sister shoulder. Reluctantly Bella rolled her left arm to look at the inner forearm. A single large tear escaped her eyes. She shuddered and her lips began to tremble.

"It's gone." Bella whispered. "It's really gone!"

"How did this happen?" Bella asked Narcissa while continuing to look at the unblemished skin of her forearm.

"To be honest I don't know. But both of you have under gone some sort of regeneration. Harry seems to have had the most dramatic change; he no longer has the lightning bolt scar." Harry without realizing what he had done wandlessly conjured a hand mirror.

"Bloody hell! It's gone…the feckin scar is gone!"

Bella bounced back over to the bed and straddled Harry as he sat propped up against the headboard of the bed. Bella ran her fingers over the place where Harry's scar had been and only felt smooth skin.

"Harry…your eyes…they changed too."

"Oh, let me see." Harry raised the mirror again and looked at himself and at first he did not notice anything but then he saw it. A ring of violet surrounded the irises of his own green eyes.

"I have your color Bella." Harry said still looking at the change through the mirror.

"That's not all that changed Harry. You've grown at least half a foot and oh my look at this chest!" She said pushing her hands up his pectoral muscle. Her eyes darkened as she slid her hips back and forth on his lap.

"Oh…yes" she shuddered. "Some wonderful growth."

"Bellatrix Adien Black! This is not the time or place for…for…well it's just not the time or place!" said a scandalized Narcissa Malfoy.

Bella made a pouting face and slid off Harry. Harry would have made any Weasley proud with the color his face was turning at that moment.

"You old prude…" whispered Bella

"What was that?"

"Nothing sister dear." Bella smirked.

"Well I suggest if you two are up to it…"

"Oh Harry's definitely up to it" Bella mewed

"What I was going to say..." Narcissa growled.

"If you are up to it I will have Grisi fix you some breakfast. There are some clothes in the boudoir Harry that should fit you until we can get you some other clothes. The bathroom is through that door on the left, I suggest you take a shower and make yourself presentable. Breakfast will be ready in about 30 minutes. After breakfast there are a few things we need to discuss.

Narcissa gave the couple one last look and then left the bedroom, neither noticed the small smile that she had on her face as the door closed behind her.

Once Narcissa had left, Bella and Harry moved quickly to each other. Bella threw her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her tightly against him. Several minutes passed by without either saying a word, they seemed to just lose themselves in the scent and feeling of the other.

"We made it…we both made it." Bella whispered into Harry's neck, the gentle warm puff of air on his skin sent shivers down his body.

"It was all you Bella…you saved me. I wouldn't be here if not for you." He squeezed her tighter basking in the warmth of her body pressed against his own.

"Well then, I guess you owe me a life debt then…" she teased.

"Oh.."

"Uh huh…now what can I do with a life debt from the Boy-Who-Lived." She said in mock speculation while tapping her lips with her index finger. "Oh so many possibilities!" she purred, now tracing a long thin finger down Harry's bare chest.

'Oh sweet Merlin she's going to kill me if she keeps this up.' Harry thought to himself.

"Oh I would never kill you my love, torture maybe but never kill" She teasingly replied

"Uh…you heard that?" asked a surprised Harry

"Of course I did, I'm standing in front of you silly."

"Yeah but…I didn't say that out loud. I…I just thought it." Replied a bewildered Harry

"Really?" asked a curious Bella. "Think of something else."

"Ok" 'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.'

"Why thank you love, you're not so bad yourself."

"Whoa…so you can read my thoughts! I wonder if this is a result of the ritual. Do you think I can read your thoughts as well?"

"Well, I think it's maybe more of sharing thoughts Harry. Thoughts and feelings; I swear I could feel your embarrassment and then your excitement just a moment ago. But let's see if you can hear my thoughts."

_'Once you turn sixteen Harry, I'm gonna give you such a birthday gift it will make you blush from head to toe._' Harry turned bright red as he saw the images of what Bella wanted to do with him.

"Well I guess that answered that question." Bella said as she walked toward the bed swaying her hips and smirking. Bella sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her. Harry walked over and sat down next to the beautiful witch.

"Harry I think a lot more happened in the ritual than was intended. I don't know how but I feel my magic is a lot stronger than I'm used to. I've de-aged, even when I was younger and in good shape I never felt this good or looked this healthy. And just look at you! You have changed into this Adonis of a man. You look so much older than fifteen."

Harry blushed "I feel the change too Bella. I feel a much stronger connection to my magic; I can actually feel it coursing through me wanting to be let loose. I also feel like I'm…well that is to say I feel like we're connected somehow more than just being able to hear each other's thoughts. It's like my magic is reaching out to you pulling me to you…and yours is calling to me. Does that make since?"

"It does Harry. Since I woke I've felt a strong pull toward you like somehow we are two halves of the same whole." Bella reached out and placed a caressing hand on Harry's face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Harry…whatever this is, and for what it's worth, I'm thankful for it. I can think of no one else that I'd rather be connected to than you." She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. It was warm and gentle and filled with love.

"We better get cleaned up and dressed before Cissy comes barging in to break up the improprieties." Bella smiled.

"I'm sure Narcissa can explain a bit more as to our new connection. You go shower up first, unless of course you want some company." Bella waggled her eyebrows.

"N-n-n no…uh… I'll just go in and take a quick shower" Harry stuttered. 'A cold one' Harry thought to himself.

"I heard that!" Bella Giggled

"Uuugghh!" Harry groaned shaking his head as he entered the master bathroom. Things were definitely becoming interesting.

**_A/N2: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. The search continues for a Beta! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I wish I could take credit for the Harry Potter Universe, but sadly I'm only a small guppy in the legion of fanfiction writers who also can't take credit for the inspirational work of J.K. Rowling.**_

_**A/N: We hit over 90 reviews! Yay! Thanks for all the great reviews and responses. I love you guys. To those who offered to Beta make sure you're registered with to be a Beta. And I will try and touch base with you guys sometime this week. I hope you all enjoy this latest installment.**_

Chapter 7

Bella and Harry walked hand in hand as the descended the stairs from the second floor to the first. Bella gave Harry a quick tour of the ancient manor. Harry admired the hominess of Black Manor it had a warm and lived in appearance. It was nothing like number 12 Grimauld Place with its dark hallways, foreboding atmosphere and its homage to everything Slytherin.

Black Manor was decorated like a country estate with many windows that allowed the sunlight to fill the home with its warmth. Hardwood floors covered the first floor with Persian accent rugs that ran down the hallways and filled the various rooms. Rich oak and cherry wood furniture decorated the parlor and library, old Welsh and Celtic tapestries hung on the walls as hunting scenes and ancient battles played out on them.

Several portraits were hung in the library of former Lords and Lady's of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The library was huge! Bella informed him that an expansion charm gave the library it depths she boasted that the Black Library contained the wizarding worlds most extensive collection of magical and muggle books. Bella explained that most of the muggle books were those of literary art; there were many first edition books by Shakespeare and a few handwritten unpublished works from the bard, there were also history books and some books of a scientific nature.

"I find it interesting that a House that is so deep in pureblood philosophy would have even one muggle book." Harry commented.

"A long time ago the Black patriarchs realized that knowledge is power, and the more knowledge one had the more powerful they became. They realized that the muggles outnumbered wizarding kind and they realized that ignorance to that culture could have deadly consequences. It would be foolish not to learn everything you can about the people who surround you."

"I guess that make sense. But I'm guessing that your family's perspective of muggles is not common place amongst most wizarding houses."

"Actually you'd be surprised, but most will never admit to it. Harry, the Blacks have always been politically astute and knew that the wizarding world would always rely on commerce with the muggles to some extent. Tell me have you seen many farms owned by wizards?"

"Well no, but you have to remember I was raised in a muggle environment and my knowledge of the magical world is limited to what I learn at school or from what my friends tell me."

Bella nodded. "Most wizards Harry see manual labor to be beneath them, it's considered the work of servants or the lower class. However there are not enough house elves in Britain to work enough farms to feed the magical population and keeping muggles as a slave workforce was banned centuries ago. So we are forced to deal with the muggles to feed our own people."

"So you're saying that we need muggles to survive. So why is there such enmity felt for the muggles?"

"Well it's the age old battle between the haves and have's not, isn't it. The muggles have the technology and workforce to be self sufficient they don't need us, but we need them and that dependence on a culture that most wizards see as inferior to our own is a bitter pill to swallow. So naturally that jealousy turns easily to hate and that hate is what inspires those to join people like Grindewald and Voldemort."

"But if the wizarding world needs the muggles then why are there groups trying to destroy them."

"Well Voldemort like Grindewald believes he can conquer the muggle world and then subjugate the muggles once more and create a servant class."

"You mean a slave class!" Harry growled

"Yes Harry I mean a slave class."

"Voldemort doesn't actually think he'll succeed does he? I mean there are billions of muggles and their weaponry could literally wipe our kind of the face of the earth!"

"I don't know if he believes it or not, but he has convinced his followers that they will one day rule over the muggles. And the first part of that goal is to take over the magical communities first and then crown himself emperor of wizarding kind. Much like the French muggle Napoleon crowned himself emperor."

"Well, that didn't work out to well for Napoleon and I don't expect that Voldemort could do much better." Harry said smugly.

"True Harry, but if he were able to unite the wizarding communities around the world, whether by force or acquiescence, he could do a lot of damage. Voldemort is cunning Harry, a true Slytherin, he will not make overt moves on the magical governments instead he will begin planting his own people and then slowly as they get entrenched in the various ministries he can begin to push forward his own agenda. You won't even see it happening until it's too late."

Harry was in deep thought about what Bella had said as they entered the kitchens. The smell of fresh baked bread and frying bacon captured his senses. A loud growl from his stomach caused him a bit of embarrassment as Narcissa chuckled from the small breakfast table.

"I was about to send a search party of elves out to find you two if you'd have not arrived in the next few minutes." She smirked.

"Bella was just giving me a private tour."

"I'm sure she was. Was it a private tour dear sister or a tour of your pri…"

"I was just showing him the manor, oh queen of innuendo." Bella hastily replied.

Narcissa gave her sister a saucy smile and then turned and gave Harry a seductive wink. "Well if you're hungry Grisi has made quite the buffet so plate up." Harry and Bella headed to the side bar and filled their plates. Three days of being unconscious had built up quite the appetite for the new couple and they planned on catching up.

Narcissa watched as the couple had consumed three plates each of eggs, bacon, sausage, fried tomatoes and toast. She shook her head in amazement at the quantity of food consumed. When the couple had finished she suggested they go to the study to discuss recent developments.

Harry and Bella sat together in a very comfy leather love seat while Narcissa sat in a high back burgundy colored leather chair just in front of them. She reached inside her robes and pulled out two letters. "Before we start our discussion these Gringotts letters came for each of you. I received one myself but I expect yours to contain additional information in them. Take a close look at the names on the letters." She handed the two letters over to Harry and Bella, who gave her curious looks.

Harry turned over his letter and read _**'Lord Hadrian James Potter: Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter.' **_"Hadrian Potter? Who is Hadrian Potter?" Harry asked.

"I believe that is you Harry. It is your given name. Harry is just a diminutive." Narcissa informed.

"I never knew. I've always just been Harry since I was told my name when I started school I didn't even know I had a name until then." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this and Bella just scowled as she recalled the memory from Harry and wishing that she had prolonged the death of the Dursleys just a little bit longer and made them really suffer.

Harry glanced at Bella feeling her emotions and gave her an appreciative smile. Bella suddenly gasped as she looked at the name on her envelope. _**'Lady Bellatrix Adien Potter Black: Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter.' **_Harry looked at her envelope and was utterly confused. He looked up at Bella who seemed to be paralyzed with shock and then turned to Narcissa who only shrugged and looked sympathetic.

"Why is Bella's letter addressed that way?" Harry asked the room.

"Well apparently the goblins believe that the two of you are married. The how is a little complicated. I know the goblins have a way of tracing ones blood, it is impossible to trick a goblin with false claims of heir ship of a Nobel or Ancient Family. In the wizarding world Harry when a couple wed their bloodlines become fused. This is done by making a small cut in the palms of the bride and groom. When they clasp hands the blood then intermingles. The couple then makes a magical vow and expresses their love and commitment to each other. Their combined blood becomes a hybrid of the two original. The goblins can detect this which foils anyone other than the true spouse from gaining access to the family vaults, and any children between the two will also share this hybrid bloodline. "

"Okay, but I still don't get how the goblins came to the conclusion that Bella and I are married?"

"It's ancient magic Harry. Within the Old Houses a magical list or genealogical record is kept in the main family vault and a copy is also kept in the legal office of the bank. Whenever there is a marriage or a birth in that family the records are magically updated and the bank heads are notified. I believe this is what has happened. "

"So for some reason the Potter House has recognized me as being married to Harry. Do you believe the ritual we performed had anything to do with it?" Bella asked

"It's only a theory but I believe so, the goblins may know more but we won't know until we see them." Narcissa replied.

"I'm sorry Harry" Bella began. "I didn't realize that that would happen. I'll understand if your ups…" Harry quickly placed a finger over her lips interrupting her.

"Don't even go there Bella. You know I love you and if it's true that we are somehow married I'm far from disappointed. In fact I hope that we are. I promise to you there is no other person I would rather spend the rest of my life with." Bella felt the truth in his voice and felt the emotions from his heart.

"And I promise to you that I'm forever yours no one will ever take your place." Tenderly they leaned toward each other, as their lips touched their auras flared, it was a promise sealed in magic. Narcissa sat misty eyed and marveled at the love that flowed from the couple. It was palpable and was almost overcoming.

"Well…" she cleared her throat and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Um…so why don't you open your letters and find out what the goblins want."

Harry opened his letter and read aloud. _"Lord Potter: We extend our greetings and congratulations on achieving your majority and to your recent marriage to the Lady Bellatrix Potter. With these recent developments we ask that you come to the Gringotts branch in London at your earliest convenience. _

_The meeting will go over your taking on the mantle of Lord Potter, reviewing the Potter holdings, accounts, and other legal matters concerning the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter. We will also go over the wills of Lord James and Lady Lilly Potter._

_This letter is to also inform you of the private reading of the Last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black that will take place on Saturday 22 of June at 8:00 a.m. and the public reading on Sunday the 23 of June at 12:00 p.m. As you are the principal beneficiary of the Black estate you are not required to attend the Sunday reading._

_We at Gringots express our condolences for the loss of your godfather. The Blacks have been very profitable clients and hope to continue to do business with the new Lord Black._

_For your convenience Lord Potter this letter will act as a onetime portkey. The activation phrase is 'Gringots now.' It will bring you to a private lobby reserved for our more influential clients. You may use it at anytime we are available to you twenty-four hours a day. _

_Senior Potter Account Manager, Slingblade_

Harry looked up from the letter a whirlwind of emotions blowing through his mind. Bella sensing his emotional struggle gently wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him toward her. He turned into her embrace and laid his head on her shoulder. She began to slowly stroke his long dark hair in an attempt to comfort him. He took several slow deep breaths inhaling her scent, that same scent that had always brought him comfort.

"I'm here love…its okay." Bella softly whispered.

Harry was struggling with the guilt that returned to him over Sirius death, he really hadn't had any time to grieve over the loss of the closest thing that he had to a father figure. The letter announcing the will reading brought a wall of emotions down upon him that he was not quite ready for. Bella gently rocked him in her arms and sent him all the love she felt for him to over the new bond they shared.

The effect was almost immediate he began to calm down as feelings and images of love washed over him. Bella then pushed images of her childhood to him; memories of Sirius playing pranks in school others of Sirius using cheesy pick-up lines on the female student body at Hogwarts. A small chuckle escaped his lips and the tension and guilt began to melt away. Harry composed himself and lifted his head off of Bella's shoulder. He gave her a short tender kiss. "Thank you." He muttered.

"Are you okay Harry?" Narcissa asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy. Just seeing that bit about the will reading shook me a bit."

"Harry, seeing as we are practically family now, please call me Narcissa or Cissy if you like." She smiled at the raven haired boy.

"Okay Cissy." Harry smiled

"Good! Now Bella what does your letter say?"

Bella opened her letter and found that hers was similar to Harry's. "So when do you think we should go to Gringots." Bella commented

"I think as soon as possible, we need to get Harry some new clothes; clothes that befit a Lord of his station." Narcissa said primly with a playful smirk.

"I agree my husband needs to look his best if he wants me on his arm." Bella said trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey! I am in the room you know."

"Yes love I know, but you should never interrupt women who are talking about shopping." With that Narcissa began to chuckle which caused Bella to giggle uncontrollably. Harry raised an eyebrow at the pair and just shook his head.

"Not to rain on your gigglefest here, but we have a slight problem." Harry stated. "Bella is still wanted by the Ministry. If we show up in Diagon Alley I'm sure people will take notice."

The sisters looked at each other and Bella collapsed back into the love seat sighing deeply. "He's right Cissy. I just can't go strolling down the alley without a dozen Aurors showing up to arrest me."

"Well, we can still get to Gringots. Harry has the portkey the goblins gave him. Gringots is considered sovereign goblin territory; the Ministry has no power there. We could also use a glamour charm while in the alley; it will last for at least a few hours. Plenty of time to do some shopping with our young hero here." Bella perked up at this as did Harry.

"Cissy is there any way that we can clear Bella's name? I've seen her memories of the past and know that she was not in control of her actions. She was being control by potions and spells wouldn't that be enough to clear her name." Harry asked with a little desperation in his voice. He wanted to be able to live a normal life with his new love, and that could not happen if she was still wanted by the Ministry.

"I honestly don't know Harry; she has been considered one of the Dark Lords chief lieutenants a lot of people would love to see her receive the Dementor's Kiss."

"What about Andi?" Bella queried. "She's a lawyer isn't she? And I believe she is good friends with the head of the DMLE. Do you think she would help me once she knows the truth?"

"I'll try and contact her; maybe I can get her to meet us at Gringots. Being on neutral ground might make her feel a bit safer. My relationship with her has been almost non-existent for years. But maybe there will be enough curiosity at my reaching out to her to make her come." Bella and Harry nodded and silently hoped that Andromeda Tonks would give Bella a chance to explain herself.

"So on to another topic; how is it I have reached my majority when I'm not yet sixteen?" Harry asked the two women.

"There are a few ways that can happen Harry, for instance by emancipation. In some pureblood families there is a stipulation put into the wills that should the last surviving member of an Ancient House be a minor, he would be emancipated and considered an adult so he can take up the title of Head of Family. Also a minor who is no younger than fifteen and is legally wed will also be considered an adult. This may be the case with you and Bella. If you truly are married then you would have been automatically emancipated and can assume your status as Head of Family and the title of Lord Potter."

"The goblins might be able to tell us more about that as well." Bella added. "So what do you think about being married to me Harry?" Harry looked deep into her eyes and with a crooked smile.

"I think its brilliant, but of course you already knew that didn't you?" Harry smiled tapping the side of his head.

"Still nice to hear it out loud love. We girls need constant affirmation you know." She smiled giving Harry a mischievous smirk and a poke in the ribs.

Harry jumped up from the love seat and latched his hands around Bella's waist and mercilessly began to tickle her. Bella began to scream and laugh uncontrollably as she tried to escape Harry's tickle assault.

"You are so going to get it mister!" Bella squealed and then launched a counter assault against the dark haired young man.

While Bella and Harry were occupied trying to conquer one another in the impromptu tickle war, Hermes entered the study and handed Narcissa the day's Daily Prophet. Narcissa's gasp went unnoticed by the couple now rolling around on the floor. As she continued to read the paper her eyes grew wider and wider with each paragraph.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry and Bella seemed to freeze in mid tickle stunned by the expletive that came out of the mouth of the prim and proper Lady Malfoy.

"What is it Cissy?" asked a concerned Bella.

"Just…just take a look at this!" Narcissa growled and handed the wizarding paper to Bella.

Bella turned the paper back to the front page with Harry looking over her shoulder. "Bloody Hell!" They both exclaimed. They stared at the large flashing headlines of the Daily Prophet which read:

_**The Boy-Who-Lived Murdered!**_

_**A/N: Okay another short chapter, but two chapters within two days so I don't feel so bad. : P I wonder what the article says and who gave exclusive interviews! Oooooh I can hardly wait! Some more revelations are about to come out. As always please read and review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Over 100 reviews! You guys are awesome! There have been some wonderful reviews and I will try and comment on your reviews very soon. I'd also like to thank those of you who have given me some honest critiques especially on grammar and paragraph organization. This is my first attempt at writing a story and I'm always thankful for you guys pointing out where I need to sharpen up. I plan on re-editing the first three chapters since that is where most of my problems are. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy Chapter 8. **_

Chapter 8

**June 2, 8:00 p.m., Voldemort's Lair:**

"What news do you bring me Severus of Harry Potter?" asked a weakened Lord Voldemort from his private chambers.

"My Lord..." A kneeling Severus began. "It appears that there has been an attack of the Potter boy's place of residence. It was completely destroyed by fiendfyre. It is also suspected that all occupants were killed My Lord."

An evil grin cracked through the normally emotionless face of the Dark Lord. "That confirms my own suspicions of the boy's fate."

"My Lord?"

"Last evening I felt an intense burst of pain through the connection I have with the insolent brat, and then nothing. I must admit that the pain was quite overwhelming which has left me in my current physical state. What's more important is that I have not been able to reestablish the link. This can only mean that the boy is finally dead. I regret that it was not I who dealt the killing blow but what's done is done."

"Yes My Lord."

"Do we know who cast the spell that destroyed the boy?"

"Unfortunately My Lord, the identity of the perpetrator is as of yet unknown."

"And what of The Order do they have any leads."

"They are of the belief that it was the work of Death Eaters My Lord. The order member who was on duty at the residence has disappeared. However whoever cast the spell was a very powerful witch or wizard."

"Oh…and what makes you believe that?"

"They were able to localize the spell just to the one home."

"Impressive indeed. Was this order member a powerful wizard?"

Severus gave a small snort of derision. "No My Lord, he is a two bit thief and a drunk. He is a mediocre wizard at best and nowhere near capable of even casting the spell."

"A mystery then Severus? Well whoever he or she is we owe them a debt of gratitude."

"Should I try and find the person in question my lord?"

"No. Potter is dead and that's all that matters. So how did Dumbledore and his order take the news?"

"The Order is in a state of shock at the moment. Without their supposed Savior some may lose their desire to fight against us. Still there are those who will continue to blindly follow the old fool."

Voldemort nodded in agreement. "Severus we must continue to keep the Order off balance and broken. I want you to write a letter to the Prophet that states that 'the same fate that came to Harry Potter awaits all who oppose The Dark Lord.' This will sow the seeds of uncertainty and keep the magical public in fear of reprisals should they speak out against us."

"It will be done My Lord."

"Good. Now, have you brought the restorative potions I ordered you to bring?"

"Of course My Lord."

"Once I regain my strength we will move forward with our plans. Until then go back to Dumbledore until I call for you again."

"I live to serve My Lord." Snape then stood and bowed as he walked backwards three steps then turned and walked out of his Lord's presence.

**June 2, 10:15 p.m. Hogwarts Headmaster's Office:**

Severus Snape had barely set foot back in Hogwarts when he received a patronus message from Dumbledore asking him to come up to the headmaster's office. Snape grimaced as he turned and headed for the question and answer session he was sure the headmaster wanted.

Slipping by the gargoyle sentinel and trudging up the spiral staircase, Snape pondered not for the first time the hell his life had become, the one thing he thought would be a bright spot in his otherwise insufferable existence was the death of the only child of his school tormentor and rival.

So why did he feel …nothing. He felt neither joy or sadness, nor remorse or satisfaction. Had he finally reached the point where he felt absolutely nothing for anything or anyone? He was a black hole where emotion of any kind was swallowed up and obliterated to the vacuum of space.

Snape wondered what the purpose of living was if he could not feel. A life without emotions, is that any life at all. Hate was all that had sustained him for many years. Hate of everything Potter. It consumed him it gave him a reason to get up every morning; just the thought of being able to put a Potter in their place was almost orgasmic. But now with the last of the Potters dead his focus for the last fifteen years was gone.

Snape had nothing left to hate, and therefore had nothing left at all. He knew his existence now only revolved around the good graces of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. And when he was no longer useful to either of them he would be tossed aside or in the Dark Lords case most likely killed.

"Ah Severus my boy, come in come in." Spoke Dumbledore as Severus Snape entered the cluttered office.

"You wished to see me headmaster?"

"Yes Severus, please have a seat." Dumbledore grabbed a lemon drop from the candy bowl on his desk and popped it into his mouth. "Care for one?" He asked the now seated potions master.

"Thank you but no Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled and sat back in his chair his blue eyes twinkling and staring unblinkingly at the sallow faced man.

"Very well Severus. So what do you have to report?"

"It is as we had feared. The Dark Lord has indeed lost the connection with Potter. Our reason to believe that the Potter brat is dead seems to be collaborated."

"Now, Now Severus it's not wise to speak ill of the dead. Does he know who killed him?"

"No, he is as perplexed about that as we are. But he has planned to take credit anyway. His hope is that it will destroy the morale of the people and give them reason not to oppose him."

"Then we must give them a reason to rally against him. What we need is another Savior." Albus stated stroking his long white beard.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Another Savior Headmaster?"

"Indeed." Said the calculating headmaster. "We need someone that the people will rally to. Harry was not the only boy that could have been the one the prophecy spoke of."

Snape was staring at the headmaster in quiet disbelief. "And who is this other child?"

"Neville Longbottom." Albus simply replied.

"Longbottom? Have you lost your mind Headmaster? The boy is barely beyond the skills of a squib!

"I think you will find that his confidence has increased over this last year, thanks in part to Harry's unsanctioned defense group."

"You would be sending the boy to his death Albus. He does not have the skill or Potter's damnable luck to be anything more than fodder to be trampled over."

"His skills Severus are not what are important. Psychological warfare is a powerful tool in any war. Voldemort uses this tactic to great success. We need a rallying banner and a martyr for the cause. We need something that will call the people to action, and inspire them to raise their wands against this threat. Neville is from a Pureblood family and could rally other purebloods who are sitting on the fence."

"So you are willing to sacrifice another boy in HOPES that it will inspire others to fight. You arrogant bastard! And when he fails I suppose we just find another!" Snape hissed.

"I will do what is necessary for the Greater Good Severus. Sometimes sacrifices must be made."

"Then you will do it without me Headmaster before I become just another sacrifice on your chessboard of the greater good." Snape spat.

"I'm afraid that will not do Severus. I still have need of your services and you will comply. If not willingly there are other ways to assure your loyalty and cooperation."

"And what is it you think you can do to me that I have not already suffered at the hands of the Dark Lord? I am not some schoolboy you can bully around Albus. I will no longer be a part of your…"

"Obliviate!"

A glassy eyed Severus Snape returned to his dungeon office with a new set of modified memories and a powerful loyalty potion flowing through his veins. "Much to do much to do, we must get Longbottom ready for his destiny. It is for the greater good after all." Severus Snape hummed.

** June 4****th**** 10:00 a.m. Black Manor:**

**The Boy-Who-Lived Murdered!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_It is the sad duty of this reporter to report to you my faithful readers that Harry Potter; The Savior of the Wizarding World was struck down in the prime of his life shortly after arriving at his home on June 1__st__ 1996 at about 9:00 p.m. local time._

_Information discovered by yours truly has learned that the boy hero was living with the muggle sister of the late Lady Lily Potter one Petunia Dursley who resided with her husband and only son in Surrey. According to an anonymous letter that was received at the news desk of The Daily Prophet, the Dursley home was attacked by You-Know-Who and his band of dark wizards and witches known as Death Eaters. It is believed that the Dark Lord himself cast one of the most destructive dark curses just below the level of the unforgivables. The Fiendfyre Curse._

_This dastardly curse when cast creates a living fire that consumes everything within its path. Once cast the fire is unquenchable and must burn itself out, only the most powerful of transfiguration masters can alter the composition of Fiendfyre into something more benign otherwise there is no other magical or muggle means to extinguish the raging fire until it accomplishes it's casters wish._

_According to sources, witness saw the Boy-Who-Lived enter the house with his muggle relatives just prior to the attack. But this begs the question, why was the Potter Heir Apparent living in a muggle neighborhood and not at his family's ancestral home? Which is reknown to have wards second only to those of Gringotts Bank itself? _

_It has been speculated that this attack was in retaliation for the defeat of You-Know-Who and twelve of his followers by Harry Potter and five of Potter's closest friends at The Ministry for Magic. (For more on the battle at the Ministry for Magic turn to page 6) As was reported by this paper some few weeks ago, Harry Potter led his group of friends in a battle for their lives as none other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was discovered to have returned from the dead and had engaged the group in battle. _

_Several escaped Death Eaters were re-captured and a few surprising arrests as well such as long time Fudge support Lucius Malfoy. There has been no word or comment on Lord Malfoy's arrest from Minister Fudge. We at the Prophet also call for an investigation into the Fudge/Malfoy relationship and the alleged links to the Dark Lord. How much did Fudge really know of the Dark Lords return? Is he in cahoots with the Death Eaters? These and other questions beg us to consider if we are in good hands under the current administration._

_We at the Prophet demand that an investigation of the death of the young hero be commenced immediately and those responsible are brought to justice.(For a biography of the Boy Hero turn to page 4)_

_**The Boy Who's Luck Ran Out:**_

_**By Horace Tabor**_

_While we at the Prophet mourn with the rest of the Wizarding World over the loss of Harry Potter this reporter has found the truth behind the myth and legend of the Boy-Who-Lived. In an exclusive interview with Ronald B. Weasley who was one of the 'Ministry Six' and best friend of the now deceased hero we learn surprising details into the life of Harry Potter. The following is an edited transcript of my interview with the ginger haired wizard. _

"_Well you see Harry new nothing of magic or our world until I took him under my wing starting in first year. He was complete rubbish at most everything so I helped him out where I could of course. If it weren't for me helping the poor bloke he would have been kicked out of Hogwarts his first year."_

"_So you are saying that he struggled with learning magic?"_

"_Oh yeah, complete rubbish. I kind of felt sorry for him, he couldn't even ride a broom before I gave him some private lessons."_

"_We had heard that he actually had quite the aptitude for magic, and he is well known for his prowess on a broom. He did win the Tri-Wizard Cup and was being scouted by many of the top professional Quidditch teams. Are you saying that all those accomplishments are a result of your tutelage?"_

"_My what?"_

"_Your tutoring and training."_

"_Oh, yeah yeah. I helped Harry with pretty much everything. I'm just not the kind to want all the glory you know. I let Harry have the spotlight. He would have been killed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament if I hadn't you know taught him and stuff. I'm unbeaten at chess you know and it was my strategies that helped him win"._

"_What about the fight at the Ministry for Magic. I understood that he led you and your friends in a fight against the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who."_

"_Well I wouldn't say led, I mean I made up the plan and everything that got us through and it was my knowledge of tactics that held off the Death Eaters until back-up arrived."_

"_But what of Harry's fight against the Dark Lord, he did do that on his own."_

"_Well, he lost didn't he? I mean, if it weren't for Dumbledore, Harry would have snuffed it right there and then."_

"_So was there anything special about the Boy-Who-Lived?"_

"_No, not really, he was pretty average if not a little below average in power and spell knowledge. I mean, I've had to save his life several times over the last five years. If I had been there when his home was attacked I'm pretty sure I could have saved him again. But I guess his luck ran out." (More of the Weasley interview can be found on page 9)_

"_There you have it readers, the real Boy-Who-Lived was more the Boy-Who-Got-Lucky. Next week I interview the…"_

A fuming Harry crumpled the paper in his hands. "**THAT ARROGANT SON OF A BIT…who the hell does he thinks he is…I'll show him below average the next time I see that prat!" **Harry stormed around the room as thin bolts of electricity crackling around his body shattered glass and scorched wood.

"Harry, Harry! Love calm down!" Bella ignored the bolts of accidental magic and pulled Harry into a firm embrace and kissed him hard on the lips to get his attention.

"Harry you need to calm down before you set the manor on fire!" Harry shocked by the sudden kiss, halted his tirade. He looked into the violet eyes of his Bella. He never got tired of thinking about the lovely witch and her declaration of love for him she had always been able to calm him and this was no exception.

"I'm sorry love" he whispered. He pulled her closer to him and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled the wonderful scent that was uniquely her and immediately the anger and tension ebbed away.

"Well, that was interesting" Narcissa chuckled nervously. "Alright there Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that Cissy. That was just a bit unexpected. I can't believe he said all that. Some friend he turned out to be."

"Well, there are a few other things mentioned in the paper that you may not like." A hesitant Narcissa stated.

Harry's head lifted off Bella shoulder and he glared at the tall blond witch. "What else does it say Cissy?" A thin lipped Harry growled out.

Bella squeezed his hands and brought his focus back to her. "Whatever it is Harry you will remain calm okay?"

Harry started to object but Bella pushed him down on a chair and quickly sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Calm…" she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Calm…" she kissed him once again. "Calm…" she said seductively as she gave him another kiss but this one was much deeper and slower. She felt his heartbeat begin to calm and slow and his little general begin to rise. She pulled slowly back from the kiss giving him her best sultry smile.

"Okay I'm calmed but now I'm totally aroused." Harry pouted.

"Do you two need a room or should I just throw some cold water on you." Narcissa smirked giving the pair an exasperated look.

"Sorry Cissy. So what else does that rag of a paper say?" sighed a frustrated Harry.

"Are you two going to behave?"

"Behaving is so overrated. But we'll behave...for now." Pouted an amused Bella.

Narcissa gave an exaggerated sigh and continued. "Well, it seems that Mrs. Weasley is making a play for the Potter fortune."

"What do you mean she is making a play for my family fortune?" Harry asked with an edge in his voice. Bella gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he calmed.

"Well, the article states that you were betrothed to Ginerva Molly Weasley by a marriage contract signed by Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore acting as your magical guardian. The goblins are quoted as saying that Mrs. Weasley has argued that since her daughter was your betrothed that she should inherit House Potter. "

"**WHAT! **I never agreed to such a thing!" Yelled an outraged Harry

"Marriage contracts have been a part of our culture for centuries Harry. Mostly among the Noble houses as away to create political allies and strengthen their standing in the Wizengamot. " Narcissa replied.

"But how does she plan to get my House? I never married Ginny so wouldn't that mean the contract was voided?"

"Not necessarily, there have been incidences where the betrothed inherited from her expired fiancée. Though this has never happened to a House that has Ancient and Noble Status."

"Why is that?" Harry asked

"The Noble Houses had passed through many laws through the Wizengamot to protect themselves from hostile takeovers from rival families. Anciently you could claim another house in a few different ways. The first was by conquest; if the Lord of one house defeated the Lord of another House in mutual combat then the victor would claim all properties and titles of the defeated lord. He would then take the wife of the defeated Lord as a second wife and thus cement his claim as Lord of that house which then became a sept of the conquering House."

"Whoa! Does that still happen?"

"No, that policy was done away with in the 17th Century. Many great Houses fell to extinction because of power hungry lords who wanted to expand their domains and treasuries. House Black had taken over no less than twenty minor houses before the law was rescinded. Even House Potter benefitted from the ancient law. I believe they were responsible for at least 30 or more minor and major Houses being assimilated into House Potter."

Harry sat stunned not sure how to respond to the knowledge that the Potters were responsible for destroying other wizarding houses.

"Don't think poorly of your family love. It was a different time and warfare was common, if you did not show strength you were seen as weak which made your house a target." Bella soothingly told him.

"I guess I understand, it's just a little overwhelming." Bella gave him a small smile and kissed him tenderly.

"To continue; the second way to take over another House was by forfeit. If you were financially indebted to another House and could not repay that debt when it was called due all your properties would be sold off to repay it. However if the debt was greater than all your assets combined then everything would then be turned over to the other House. This included not only land, but also titles and political seats the chattel would become indentured servants and could also be sold off as slaves if the Lord so wanted."

"Tell me that one has been over turned as well." Harry stated.

"Not entirely. You can no longer sell people into slavery, but those members of the indebted family become wards of that House and are subject to the will of their new Lord." Bella said.

"Hmm…okay so what is the next way?"

"The third way is through marriage and blood lines." Narcissa continued

"Okay, I think I'm a bit more familiar with this type." Harry commented.

"Right, well you know of the traditional way of when a woman marries a Lord of a Nobel house a blood ritual takes place. The wife now literally carries within her veins the blood of that House. Now if her husband dies without a male heir and she remarries into another House her new husband can claim lordship over her house. If she never remarries but had daughters by her husband then the first born male of the daughters would inherit the lordship over the House."

"Okay. I understand all of that. But it still doesn't explain why Molly thinks that Ginny would inherit my House." Harry asked still perplexed.

"There have been a few precedence's were a House was given to the 'widowed fiancée' when the House would have become extinct otherwise. But in every case that I've heard of the betrothed would have had to of been of that bloodline however distant. The House Blood however small in the person would be recognized by the family magic and then permitted to become Head of House or Lady of the House."

"Are the Weasleys related to me somehow?

"I don't know Harry." Narcissa sighed. "We would need to get to the Potter family vault and look at the family genealogy list, or have the goblins look at their copy."

"Well I think a visit to Gringotts is our number one priority then. And while were in Diagon alley I need to look at getting a new wand." Harry said scratching his head and trying to process everything he had just heard.

"I think some new cloths as well love." Bella said while nuzzling Harry's nose with her own.

"I still need to contact Andi about your situation Bella. Hopefully she'll be willing to hear us out." Narcissa said hoping the oldest Black sister would give them a chance.

Narcissa made her way to the kitchen to make a few floo calls. Bella snuggled in to Harry and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes Bella's breathing slowed and deepened as she fell asleep in Harry's lap.

Harry's mind continued to spin as he held Bella in his arms. He felt a headache coming on and groaned as he let his head rest against the back of the chair. In less than a week his whole life had turned upside down. From being nearly beaten to death, to seeing Sirius in the afterlife if that was what it was, to finding love with an amazing woman and undergoing some dramatic physical and magical changes.

To top it off everyone believed him dead, his so called best friend basically was calling him a mediocre wizard who was more lucky than skilled. And now the mother figure in his life was conspiring to take his fortune in some twisted marriage contract scam.

Yep, besides Bella everything else seemed completely fubar'd. Harry wondered with great trepidation what the next few days would bring.

_**A/N: Not a lot of action in this chapter, but I think some good information was given. The next chapter will see a visit to Gringotts were more revelations lay in store for Bella and Harry. Thanks to all of you who took time out of your busy lives to read my little story. As always please read and review!**_

_**A/N2:**_ _**Bonus points to whoever figures out what movie I got the name Horace Tabor from. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Okay you know this bit, I own nothing associated with Harry Potter and yada yada yada.**_

_**A/N: sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. The real world has away of taking up precious time that I could spend writing this story. Thanks for all the reviews! I haven't responded to all of you yet but I will make an effort to do so this week. As a side note my wife and I celebrated our 20**__**th**__** wedding anniversary on the 5**__**th**__**. Can't wait for twenty more!**_

_**Congrats to Lylev who got the Horace Tabor reference! Ok I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. So on with the story!**_

Chapter 9

The morning of June 5th arrived much too early for Harry Potter. He had not slept a wink his mind was too busy going over the events of the last five days. He had returned to the Dursleys from school only to be viciously attacked and left in the cellar of the home believed dead.

Then he was miraculously rescued by Bellatrix Black. This cousin of his Godfather Sirius Black had been watching over him since his third year at Hogwarts. It wasn't until the end of his fourth year that he discovered that she had been visiting him regularly and had comforted him during his times of greatest need. She would hold him and gently sing to him. The scent of sandalwood and spice that he now knew was her had become a balm to his soul.

She had been an almost constant presence in his life during his fifth year. There were many letters sent between the two and many late night visits where they would talk for hours hidden behind the curtains of his four-poster bed. A silencing charm was added so they would not be overheard. There were even a few nights that she would curl up next to him and hold him tightly when his nightmares came to call.

He wasn't sure when it happened or how, but he began to fall in love with her and now having access to Bella's memories he knew that she had begun to fall in love with him about the same time. Even though they did not realize it at the time, the seed had been planted and it grew and grew.

Harry smiled down lovingly at the head of wavy ebony hair that rested on his chest, her left arm was draped across his torso and he could hear and feel her deep gentle breaths as she slept. They had not gone any further than hugs and kisses and a little bit of exploration. But they were still learning to be comfortable with the new relationship and wanted to take it slow.

However they quickly realized that their bonding was still trying to stabilize and when they tried to separate from each other for any extended length of time they felt a sudden weakness throughout their bodies and queasiness in their stomachs. The feeling would quickly vanish as soon as they touched. So they decided to stay in the same room and share the same bed. Not that Harry or Bella complained about the matter.

The bonding was another matter that gave him pause. Bella had literally risked her own life to save his. He had witnessed her vow to him through her memories. He could feel the kiss she had given him prior to the ritual and felt the overwhelming love that was behind it.

Harry's heart tightened and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He had never known love, not really. He knew that he cared for his friends and he knew he also loved Sirius and maybe even Remus as something approaching the love of a son for a father. But the level of love he felt for Bella and the level she felt for him was on a completely different scale.

Although he was young and inexperienced in matters of the heart he knew with absolute certainty that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bella. She made him feel complete; she was that missing part of himself that he had not realized he had been missing. And now that he felt whole he would fight to keep it that way.

The ritual also was on his mind, well more explicitly the side effects of the ritual which had caused a lot of changes in him not only magically but physically as well.

His body had drastically changed; he was much taller, his body was physically in the best shape he had ever been. Whatever the ritual did, it was amazing not only did it cause a growth spurt and rebuild his muscle and skeletal structure but it had healed all his scars, no trace of them remained which left his skin smooth and unblemished. Not even Madam Pomfrey could get rid of all the scars he had received over the years.

His eyesight seemed to have been repaired as well and he no longer needed glasses to see. Bella had pointed this out after he had read the Daily Prophet. He had not realized that he did not have them on but was ecstatic that he would no longer need them.

Even his hair had lengthened to his shoulders and changed from the thick unruly coarse hair to a very soft and silky black very similar to Bella's.

Then there were the magical changes. He could now feel his magic flowing through him like a rushing river. He not been able to ever feel his magic before, unless he was casting a spell and even then it felt like a gentle pull nothing like the feeling he was experiencing now. It just seemed to flow naturally and unimpeded.

He and Bella had performed some minor wandless magic the day before. A levitation charm for one and he had dimed the lights in his bedroom with a wave of his hand when they shared an afternoon nap together. Bella had performed a wandless breath freshening charm when they awoke a couple hours later.

They hadn't tried anything else but both were eager to test their limitations. Wandless magic was incredibly difficult to perform and only the most powerful magical cores could focus the magic enough that it did not require a wand. There had only been a few witches and wizard throughout history that had the ability. Merlin and Mogana were the most notable and in more recent history Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle.

But the greatest gift at least that was how Harry saw it was his mental link with Bella. It was a little confusing at times when he would randomly hear or feel her thoughts and emotions. It was difficult to tell sometimes where her thoughts and emotions began and his ended. It seemed like a plate of long pasta noodles that weaved and intertwined with all the other noodles not knowing where one strand began and one ended.

Bella had told him that with time she believed the bond would settle itself and to be patient. Harry didn't mind the mental connection to Bella; in fact he loved the closeness it brought between the two. They kept no secrets from each other. Their respective lives were opened up to each other nothing was hidden. The level of trust and love was absolute.

Bella began to stir and pulled herself tighter against Harry. She snuggled her head into the crook of Harry's neck. Soft lips brushed against his neck and warm breath tickled the sensitive nerve endings sending a wave of pleasure crashing through his body. His reaction was immediate and not unexpected for a young man in his prime as nature took over.

Harry slowly tried to pull his hips away from the warm body that was attached to his, embarrassed that she would realize his dilemma. However the more Harry tried to pullback the more Bella snuggled in closer. Her left leg fell over Harry's left leg as she turned her body more into his. She slowly slid her leg up the length of Harry's till it was forced to stop by a lengthy part of Harry's anatomy.

Harry froze and closed his eyes laying his head back into his pillow and quietly moaned at the contact. Bella had worn an oversized bed shirt to bed that stopped about mid thigh. During the night it had ridden up and now a bare thigh was pressed against the hardness that was Harry. Harry again moaned at the warmth that pressed against him sending his hormones into critical mass threatening a premature explosion.

"Is that for me?" A soft voice purred as Bella caressed Harry's manhood with her thigh that was slowly moving up and down.

A sputtering Harry tried to get his voice to work but it was just not cooperating as he tried to say something … anything. Harry's face became an interesting shade of crimson as he stared down into the mirthful eyes of Bellatrix Black.

"You are too cute when you are speechless." Bella giggled. "But I guess it's time we start our day lover boy." Bella reached up and lightly kissed a still dumbfounded Harry. She removed her leg from Harry's and reached down with her hand and gave him a quick squeeze before quickly jumping out of their bed.

Harry just stared at Bella as she seductively swayed her hips as she walked toward their shared bathroom. With a peak over her shoulder and a seductive wink she entered the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Harry let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh that woman is going to kill me!" he gave out an exasperated chuckle. The next thing he heard was giggling coming from the bathroom.

An hour later a bathed and freshly dressed Harry and Bella descended to the kitchen where their noses were drawn to the smell of frying bacon. The house elf Grisi had gone all out with fresh baked muffins, stuffed omelets, bacon, sausage, and a variety of juices. Harry and Bella had begun to plate their breakfast when Narcissa entered through the kitchen door.

"Excellent, I'm glad to see you both awake. Sleep well?"

"I slept as cozy as a kitten. Although I think Harry failed to get a full nights rest." Bella smiled "Although he was up to saluting the morning." Bella smirked mischievously.

Narcissa raised a manicured eyebrow and the quickly reddening young man. "I see." Chuckled an amused Narcissa at the embarrassed young man before her.

"I've informed the goblins that we wanted to meet with them this morning about Harry's status and to discuss his parents' and Sirius' will. They agreed to meet with us this morning at 10:00 a.m. I was also able to convince Andi to meet with us at 12:00 p.m. after the goblins had graciously allowed us to use one of their conference rooms that temporarily suppresses magic. Andi wanted to make sure there was no 'funny business' as it were."

"Did you tell her I would be there Cissy?"

"No, I felt that if I disclosed that she would be extremely reluctant to come if not dead set against it." Bella nodded understandingly.

Harry gently squeezed Bella's hand. "I'm sure she'll help you once she knows the full story love." Harry encouraged.

"I hope so Harry." Bella whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Harry put all the love he felt for her into his heart and willed it to her through their bond. Bella immediately was flooded by feelings of warmth and love and looked in surprise at her Harry and then through her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly to her.

"Thank you, thank you so much for loving me!" She breathlessly whispered in his ear as tears threaten to fall from her violet orbs.

Harry gently squeezed her back and whispered, "I'm the one who should thank you, but you're welcome all the same." Harry pulled back a little and gave her a lopsided grin. Bella smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, before we go anywhere we need to get Harry some cloths befitting his station. We can't have Lord Potter looking like a street rat, now can we?" Cissy remarked.

"There are several clothes and cloaks here that we can look through. I'm sure we can find something suitable." Bella mentioned.

"Well let's get to it then." Narcissa smiled while rubbing her hands together. "Come along my Lord."

An hour later, an embarrassed but immaculately dressed Harry entered the parlor of the manor. The young man had endured what no man should ever endure; a full hour of the two sisters Black dressing and undressing him until they found the perfect outfit.

He felt like a piece of meat as the two sisters would critique each outfit they threw at him making him twirl around to get a better look. The most embarrassing was the comment that Narcissa made about how nice his butt looked in a particular pair of slacks. This had thrown Bella into a fit of giggles as she noticed the look on her love's scandalized and embarrassed face.

At the appointed time Harry, Bella and Narcissa gathered around the Gringotts letter that had been charmed by the goblins to act as a portkey. Each grabbed a hold and Harry stated in a clear voice, "Gringotts now!"

A familiar tug behind the navel and the three were swept away in a whirlwind of color. Within seconds a portal opened in the Gringotts Secure Reception room and three figures gracefully stepped out of the swirling vortex on to a black and white marble tiled floor.

The room was circular with eight large Romanesque pillars equally spaced around the exterior. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a clear night sky with the various constellations blinking on and off in the distance. Between each set of pillars was a large goblin dressed in elaborate battle armor some holding battle axes others had drawn broad swords and other with crossbows.

The armed goblins stood with barely held restraint as they stared unblinkingly at the trio. One of the goblins spoke in a guttural tone. "State your names and your purpose for being here?"

Harry faced the goblin that had spoken and stated "I am Lord Hadrian James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter; I have an appointment to see Master Slingblade the head accountant for the House of Potter."

"Do not move wizard from your current location, I will notify Master Slingblade of your arrival." The goblin exited through the door directly behind him. The other goblins' eyes never left the three humans in the center of the room. The tension began to rise as the minutes passed by without a sound being made. Then the door that the first goblin had gone through re-opened, the armor clad goblin reentered followed by a much smaller goblin but one who walked with authority and dressed in the finest robes of acromantula silk.

"Ah, Lord Potter it is good to finally meet you." The diminutive goblin spoke in perfect English.

"The honor is mine Master Slingblade, and please call me Harry sir." Harry stated and gave the goblin a slight bow.

"Your just like your parents and grandparents Harry, they did stand for all the pomp and ceremony either. They were dear friends and I hope that the same will be true of you and I. And Lady Potter it is a distinct pleasure to make you acquaintance as well."

"Thank you sir." Bella curtsied

" Have you been the Potter accountant long?" Harry asked.

"Oh my yes, I've worked for your family for a bit over three hundred years now." The old goblin chuckled.

Harry stared at the goblin in shock. "I had no idea that goblins were so long lived."

"We typically have a lifespan of about 400 years but there have been a few who have reached over 500. I myself am four hundred and twelve."

"Wow! Not to sound morbid or anything, but who will take over the Potters account when you have gone."

"My family has been serving House Potter for almost a thousand years. My Grandfather was the first and then the mantle passed to my father and then to me. When I leave this world I hope that you will find one of my sons worthy to continue to serve the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"Is that normal for a goblin family to serve a house through the generations?"

"It is rare but not unheard of. You see a House accountant invests the monies of said House and in return earns a percentage of the profits that the House makes. Part of the profit goes to Gringotts itself but almost half goes to the goblin who manages the account. In other words the happier and wealthier I make the House I work for the happier and wealthier I make my own family and the more power and influence I have among my own kind, which translates into status here at Gringotts. To work for an Ancient and Noble House especially a wealthy one is a very prestigious position to be in Harry."

"I see. I imagine then that you know all the ins and outs of the Potter finances?"

"The Potter account is one of the ten largest in the wizarding world Harry. I can't over see every financial transaction that occurs myself. The Potters have interests in many companies both magical and muggle and various properties around the world that are maintained through contracted services. I have twelve sons who all work on the many Potter accounts. At the end of each fiscal quarter I receive a review from each of my sons on their particular area of concern."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Come, let us adjourn to my office there is much to discuss and the reception room isn't the best place for conducting business."

The trio followed the wizened goblin out the same door he came through and then down a gas lamp lit corridor. All along the corridor hung paintings of well dressed and regal looking goblins, the painted goblins stared back at the group of humans with raised eye brows and sneers or smiles you could never tell with a goblin which was which.

After what seemed to be several minutes they finally came to a rather large ornately decorated oak door. On Either side of the door stood a goblin in full battle dress. The two armor clad goblins snapped to attention as the group approached. The door swung open as the small group entered into a large office.

Slingblade gestured to a small rectangle shaped table and took a seat on one side as the trio took the seats available on the other side.

"Before we get started Lord Potter… I mean Harry… would you care for some refreshments."

"Thank you Slingblade tea would be lovely."

Slingblade touch a red colored crystal that was located on the table, a few moments later another a familiar goblin entered and bowed.

"Hello Griphook." Harry spoke to the goblin.

"Good day Lord Potter. I confess I'm surprised you remember me." A surprised Griphook answered back.

"You know my youngest son Harry?" Slingblade queried.

"I do, he was actually the first goblin I ever met when I entered the Wizarding world. He was very helpful."

"Indeed, my son failed to mention that to me." The elder goblin looked pointedly at his youngest.

"Does he manage any of my accounts?" Asked Harry.

"No, he is my thirteenth son and is still trying to make a name for himself here at Gringotts, He works as a teller and as my personal assistant at times."

"Well it was good to see you again Griphook." Harry smiled congenially.

"You as well Lord Potter."

"Griphook I need you to bring a tea setting for Lord and Lady Potter and Lady Malfoy. I will also need the most recent financial and legal reports for House Potter and the wills of Lord Potter's parents."

"Immediately sir." Griphook bowed to the visitors and then quickly left to carry out his assignment.

"Master Slingblade you keep referring to Bella as Lady Potter, but we have never been married could you please explain why this is?"

Slingblade sat back in his seat and raised both of his bushy eyebrows and looked at the pair in front of him. "This is very curious then Harry. Five days ago the Potter family tree updated itself and next to your name was the name of Bellatrix Adien Potter Black. This signified that the Potter magic recognized her as your wife. Was this something you did not want?"

"No … I mean yes… I mean I love Bella and couldn't be happier to be married to her if that is the case." Harry looked toward Bella and gave his best look of sincerity. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand to let him know that she knew what he meant.

"It is strange that you would spontaneously bond to each other without the marriage ceremony."

"Well I might have an explanation for that Master Slingblade." Narcissa spoke for the first time. "You see what happened was…" Narcissa went on to explain how Harry had been beaten to near death by his relatives and how Bella had rescued him and brought him to Black Manor. She then explained the ritual that they had used to heal Harry and then went on to explain all the anomalies.

Harry and Bella then explained what happened from their point of view, from their mutual declaration of love and dedication to each other and then their shared kiss. They then went into some detail about their new found abilities, from being able to hear each others thoughts and feeling each others emotions to their ability to cast spells wandlessly.

Narcissa finished the tale by commenting on what their house elf had seen and said about the two being one and sharing each others magic and being joined by magic itself.

Slingblade sat stunned and kept glancing back and forth between Harry and Bella. "Harry would you mind if I brought one of our elders in he is gifted with the ability see and read auras.

"Of course not, please bring him." Harry quickly replied.

Slingblade touched another crystal and one of the guards stepped in. "Tell master Sharptooth that I need him immediately."

"As you wish sir, right away." The guard quickly turned and exited the office.

"If what you are describing is true you will have been the first magically bonded couple since Godric Gryfindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Fascinating most fascinating."

Griphook entered the office with the tea setting; he was followed by two other goblins that carried the requested files for House Potter. They place the files next to Slingblade and the tea was set on a serving table next to the larger table. Griphook poured each of the three humans' tea in the manner they requested and then excused himself.

As Griphook exited the room a goblin that looked even more ancient than Slingblade entered and made his way to the conference table.

"You requested my presence Master Slingblade?"

"Yes Master Sharptooth. We have a very interesting case here that requires your particular skill and talent. May I present Lord Harry Potter and his suspected wife Lady Bellatrix Potter Black and Lady Malfoy Black."

"Suspected wife?" asked the ancient goblin

"Yes Master Sharptooth, it appears that perhaps these two young people have been bound together by magic itself, and we were hoping that you could shed some light on the why's and how's."

"How exciting! Not since the founders of Hogwarts has there been a couple that was bound together by magic itself." Sharptooth stated gleefully. "Well bring them forward then."

Harry and Bella stood and walked toward the strange goblin and stood before him. The couple reached out and took each others hand and waited for the goblins verdict.

"Good good, now stand facing each other and take each others hands. Now just relax." The old goblin stilled and began to take long calming breaths as he focused on the young couple. At once the goblins dark eyes began to cloud over and appeared milky white then a soft glow began at the corner of his eyes and encircled the milky white substance giving it the appearance of a halo.

Five minutes later the ancient goblin came back to himself and requested a chair to sit on. The exhausted goblin looked at the young couple with no small amount of awe. Another five minutes passed by before he spoke again.

"Amazing simply amazing, never in all my years have I seen such a powerful bond."

"Is it what we believed, have they been bound by magic?" Slingblade asked.

"Oh there can be no doubt about that. They **have** been married and bound together by magic itself. But their bond is so much deeper than that. On every level they seem to be one. There are the same ages physically and magically at about twenty-two years of age. They share in equal amounts that of Potter and Black blood. They also share each others magical core, it is the most amazing thing I have ever seen the two are one magically. And what's more the bond has not reached it maturity yet and may not for years. I shudder to think how powerful these two will become."

"So what does all this mean Master sharptooth?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"It means young man that you and your bonded have only scratched the surface of your magical power and ability and I dare say as the bond matures you will discover other talents and abilities that have not been seen for over a millennium."

"So Lady Potter, how do you feel about all this?" A smiling Harry asked.

Bella looked deeply into her **husband's** eyes. "Everything after hearing that we were indeed married is just icing on the cake my love."

"Thank you Master Sharptooth for all of your help today." A grateful Harry praised.

"You are most welcome Lord Potter. Now if you'll excuse me these old bones needs to rest a bit."

Narcissa looked at the young couple and let tears of joy escape her eyes. She was happy that her baby-sister had finally found her knight in shining armor, and to see the depth of love the two had in their eyes for each other. A pang of sorrow hit her as she thought about her own loveless marriage to Lucius and not for the first time think about ending the sham of a marriage, her only concern was for Draco he was so much like his father but perhaps with Lucius in prison she could begin to steer Draco down a different path.

"If we can all return to the table we still have much to discuss. Beginning I think with the marriage contract between you and Ms. Ginevra Weasley."

"Oh bloody hell!"

_**A/N2: More Gringotts to come and more surprises for Harry next chapter. Please Read and Review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Harry Potter World**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed your comments always inspire me to write more. Check out my Profile for a Poll on where Ginny's loyalties lay.  
**

Chapter 10

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry groaned as he sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "Don't tell me I have to marry Ginny Weasley! Isn't bigamy illegal or something?"

"Actually Harry there are no laws on the books that forbid a multiple marriage amongst the noble houses. However it is extremely rare." Bella commented.

Harry looked at her in disbelief then moved his gaze to Narcissa who slowly nodded in confirmation, and then to Slingblade who gave a nod as well.

"Well I can tell you write now that this is one bloke who is a one woman man, no ifs, ands, or buts." Harry resolutely proclaimed while looking at his new wife.

"Glad to hear it love, 'cause I don't share. I'm a bit selfish that way. It would be tragic if I had to throw the girl over a cliff or something." Bella stated, grabbing his hand and giving him a coquettish smile.

Slingblade grabbed his belly and began to chuckle. It was quite disturbing to the non-goblins in the room who thought he was having some kind of fit. A few minutes later the ancient goblin calmed down and looked at the young couple.

"A woman with spirit and fire, Harry! I guarantee your life will never be boring with this young witch." the goblin smiled.

"You're too gracious my Lord Slingblade." Bella smiled and bowed slightly.

"Unfortunately, it is true that your magical guardian, who was Albus Dumbledore at the time, did in fact enter Harry James Potter into a legal contract of marriage to Ginerva Molly Weasley."

Harry began to protest but was cut off by Slingblade who raised his hand to silence a flustered Harry. "As I was saying, Lord Potter, the contract is iron clad and that one, Harry James Potter is to marry one, Ginevra Molly Weasley. That said however, there is no Harry James Potter on magical record being born." the goblin smirked.

Harry stared at the goblin in confusion then glanced toward Narcissa and Bella who seemed to have knowing grins on their faces.

"Obviously I'm missing something here. Am I not Harry James Potter?" Harry queried.

"Do you remember how your letter from Gringotts was addressed love?" Bella asked.

Harry pulled out the envelope that he received from Gringotts just days before and looked at how it was addressed. _**'Lord Hadrian James Potter: The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.'**_ "Hadrian…Hadrian James Potter?"Harry looked at Slingblade who was unrolling a piece of official looking parchment.

"This, my Lord Potter is your official birth certificate. If you notice right here the name that you were _**officially**_ given is Hadrian James Potter."

"Okay, so my official name is Hadrian, but I still don't see the relevance, everyone knows me as Harry. That is the only name I've ever gone by."

"Harry…" Narcissa began. "…all official documents submitted to the Ministry or Gringotts must bear the full and official names of all those involved with said documents."

"In other words…" Bella cut in. "…The marriage contract that Albus drew up is not worth the paper it is written on. It can not be enforced because he did not use your official name."

Harry said nothing for a moment then started to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone in the room gawked at him like he had lost his mind. "Oh this is too good!" Harry managed to breathe out between laughs. "Ole Dumbledork and Molly are gonna go spare when they find this out!"

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard and gave a lopsided grin to Bella. "Well, I guess you get me all to yourself after all Mrs. Potter."

"I'll take you." replied a grinning Bella.

"Well now that that is taken care of there is still much to cover Harry."

"Of course, Slingblade. Please, let's continue."

Slingblade nodded. "Eventually Harry, you're going to have to announce to the world that you are still very much alive. We have already received queries on the status of your accounts, and your former magical guardian has already submitted to the Ministry, and here to Gringotts, a copy of your last will and testament."

"My what?"

"Your Last Will and Testament Harry. Dumbledore brought it in yesterday and is trying to expedite its reading."

"Bastard! I never made a will Slingblade."

"We suspected as much Harry. We couldn't execute it anyway. We knew that you were still alive, and we can't execute the will of a living person anyway."

"How did you know that I hadn't died?"

"You see, your blood is tied into your family vaults. It is a common practice among pureblood families to key their family members into the family vault. In this manner only blood relations can enter the vault.

"This is done by bringing the child in question to the family vault, then a small cut is made into the palm and is allowed to bleed, then placed against the family seal on the outer door of the vault. Now the family magic recognizes the family member and will allow them entrance.

"When a family member dies the blood trace of that particular family member is then erased from the magic surrounding the vault, and the magical ledger that is kept in the vault will identify the person as deceased. As you know, as the Potter account manager I have a copy of that ledger within my files.

"There was no deceased attached to your name, so we knew that you were still alive somewhere." The ancient goblin finished.

"Okay, I think I understand that, but isn't what Dumbledore doing illegal, and just what was in this forged will of mine?" Harry asked.

"It is a very severe crime to fake the will of a member of an Ancient and Noble House. I believe it is a mandatory stay in Azkaban if found guilty."

"So Dumbledore could be sent to Azkaban then?" Asked a hopeful Harry

"To tell the truth young master, it may be a difficult if not a near impossibility to find him guilty."

"Why is that?"

"Dumbledore is a very popular wizard within the magical community Harry. He is known as the vanquisher of the dark wizard Grindelwald, and the leader of the light in the first war with the dark wizard Voldemort. Not to mention his political power in the Wizengamot and the ICW. He is almost untouchable." Slingblade sighed and looked sympathetic to the young lord.

"So, there is nothing we can do?" Harry asked.

"I didn't say that. I said he was **almost **untouchable. I'm sure he can be brought down, it will just require a more subtle touch." The goblin smiled menacingly.

"Harry, if there is one thing that is taught to all Blacks, it is the art of subterfuge. We are well versed in how to work in the shadows to achieve our goals. I can promise you we will find away to bring down his holiness." Narcissa offered. Harry could see the eagerness hidden in her deep blue eyes.

"Thanks Cissy. With you on our team I don't think Dumbles will know what hit him." Narcissa beamed at Harry's compliment.

"Now, as to the content of the will, it is pretty straight forward. I'll paraphrase, to cut through all the legalese. In essence, one quarter of the Potter's liquid assets is to go to the Weasley Family 'for being the family I never had.'

Another quarter is given to Ginevra Molly Weasley, and control of the Potter seats in the Wizengamot, which are to be held by Molly Weasley until Ginevra Weasley reaches her majority. Also, Ginevra Molly Weasley is to inherit the title of Lady Potter as being your betrothed.

The rest of the Potter estate, including all properties, is bequeathed to the Order of the Phoenix. Interestingly enough, Albus Dumbledore is the sole beneficiary listed of said order."

Harry sat silently as the rage inside of him began to build higher and higher. The large office table began to shake and the tea cups shattered into a fine mist.

Bella sensing the imminent explosion of magic jumped in Harry's lap and threw her arms around his neck. She cradled his head to hers, and began to whisper soothing words into his ear.

Narcissa, also sensing the strong magic in the air also rushed to Harry's side and grabbed a hold of his hand trying to help her sister calm the young lord down. Several armed goblins rushed into the room with weapons at the ready, but were quickly dismissed by Slingblade who told them that there was no immediate danger.

After what seemed to be several minutes Harry began to calm down as Bella's gentle words of reassurance began to work their magic.

"It's alright my love, Dumbledore's plans can never happen." Bella reassured him.

"It's not that Bella. Its just, I use to trust that manipulative bastard, and the Weasleys were like family to me. I don't know who I can trust anymore. I can't believe… I feel…I feel completely betrayed." Harry slammed his fist into the chairs arm rest which shattered into tiny slivers.

"I apologize, Master Slingblade ,for my lack of emotional control. If you are willing to continue I will do my best to control my outbursts."

"I understand perfectly Harry. Betrayal within the Goblin race is punished most severely. Usually it means either banishment or death. Although, for a banished goblin death would be preferred as he is shunned and is seen as a pariah to his kind, never again to be welcomed into goblin society."

"Yeah, well I don't see that happening to Dumbledore anytime soon."

"Don't worry love, his day will come, and so will everyone else's who have betrayed you." Bella said in a low and dangerous tone.

"On to other business then Harry?" Slingblade asked.

"Of course, sir."

"Now to your parents will. Needless to say you are the sole heir of House Potter, and as a result of your bond of marriage to Bellatrix, and to the ritual that has aged you magically, you are considered an adult in the magical world, and can take the mantle of Lord Potter and patriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

Over the next half hour Slingblade went over the rest of his parents will. Harry was surprised to learn that Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, was his godmother. She had worked with both his parents and had been a close family friend and was devastated when she heard of the Potter's death.

Harry learned that he was to never go to the Dursleys, obviously Dumbledore disregarded his parents will. Harry let a small smile cross his lips knowing that he would never have to return to the Dursleys ever again thanks to his beautiful bride.

Harry was then presented with the Potter Head of House ring. As soon as he slipped it on his left-hand ring finger a bright flare of magic recognized him as Lord Potter and the head of the family. A similar, but slimmer ring appeared on Bella's left-hand ring finger and the same bright flare of magic recognized her as Lady Potter.

It was explained to Harry and Bella that the rings could never be forcefully removed, and at their deaths the rings would magically return to the Potter vault to await the next Lord and lady Potter.

Harry was given a file with the current financials of House Potter and a list of residential and commercial properties that he owned or leased. Harry was stunned at the level of wealth that House Potter controlled and had at its disposal.

"Now that we have concluded all the business for House Potter, is there anything else that you require Harry?" asked Slingblade.

"Well, there are a couple of things…I'd like to keep quiet the knowledge that I'm still alive until the public reading of my godfather's will. Also, if it would be no trouble I'd like to be informed of any inquiries being made into the Potter vaults."

"Of course Harry. You will find that Gringotts will go out of its way on occasion to assist our largest account holders, especially a family who has shown so much good will and profit toward the Goblin nation."

"Thank you Master Slingblade,, for allowing me to take so much of your valuable time."

"Think nothing of it Harry. Now there is still the matter of Sirius Black's will that needs to be discussed. Perhaps we can meet later in the week before the private reading. I can say that you are the principal recipient and he has named you his heir but there are some other recipients as well."

"His heir?"

"Although it will not be made official until the private reading, but you Lord Potter will also become Lord Black of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black."

Harry fell back into his chair his jaw dropping to the floor in stunned disbelief. Bella was grinning like a Cheshire cat and Narcissa was just as stunned as Harry.

"How is that possible? I'm not a Black." Harry argued.

"Actually love, you are. Your paternal grandmother was a Black. So you **can** inherit the title."

Harry just stared at Bella in confusion. Bella chuckled "we'll talk about it later love, but for now we have another appointment with Andi."

"Ah yes" Slingblade spoke. "We have conference room four reserved for you. If you like, I will escort you there myself."

"Thank you Master Slingblade, that would be lovely." Narcissa curtsied.

Andromeda Tonks considered herself an intelligent woman. She was ranked number one from her graduating class at Hogwarts. She had gone on to University where she studied law and passed the Bar exams with near perfect scores. She had become an accomplished attorney in both the muggle and magical worlds.

So, as she made her way to Gringotts she wondered what stupid pill had she ingested to agree to meet with Narcissa of all people. She knew that her husband was a deatheater and was now in Azkaban, thanks in part to Harry Potter, 'God rest his soul.'

She also knew however that Narcissa herself had never joined the ranks of the deatheaters, but that did not mean she was not complicit in their activities or that she was unsympathetic toward their agenda.

No, what finally convinced her to meet with her younger sister was her oath in the name of the Black family, that she meant her no harm and was in need of her help. Although estranged from the family she was still a Black, and when family was in trouble you responded to the call. After all, family was family, and every Black that was ever born had this ingrained into their very psyche.

Since Narcissa had contacted her she had begun to reminisce about her younger days. Before being shunned by her family for marrying a muggleborn, she remembered how close she had been to her two other sisters.

Narcissa was always the prim and proper one when around her parents and other relatives, but when she was just with her sisters she was a very warm and caring person, always fussing over her sisters. Even though she was three years younger than her older sister she had that natural motherly instinct.

Bellatrix was always the happy child; she could bring joy to the dreariest of days. Whenever her sisters seemed sad or blue Bella would be the one to give them hugs and kisses until they felt better.

Bellatrix was also fiercely loyal to her sisters and those she considered her family. Bella had actually stood up for Andromeda against her parents when she had announced her engagement to Ted Tonks, and was severely punished for it but never apologized to her parents for defending her sister.

That act alone stood out for Andromeda more than anything else when thinking of Bella. How could she defend her decision to marry a muggleborn one moment, then join You-Know-Who on his crusade to wipe them out the next? It never made sense to her. Now her sweet little Bella was a fugitive on the run.

Andromeda released a heavy sigh, and wondered, not for the first time, if it was a mistake to agree to this meeting. Just thinking about her sisters weighed heavy on her heart and she really didn't want to feel the anguish of facing Narcissa **Malfoy!**

Lucius had destroyed the woman that Narcissa was, and created a cold and calculating woman in her stead. Andromeda hoped that there was still a spark of the old Narcissa left, some small part that could still bring back her Cissy.

Andromeda Tonks entered Gringotts and made her way to the reception desk where a surly looking goblin was shuffling through a rather large stack of parchments.

"Pardon me, but could you direct me to where I could find Lady Narcissa Malfoy?" Andromeda asked the busy goblin who seemed to be ignoring her.

"Excuse me but…"

"I heard you the first time human!" The goblin tersely replied. "Your party is waiting for you in conference room four, but first I must secure your wand." The goblin then took out a rune covered metal case about fourteen inches long and two inches wide and set it on the counter in front of Andromeda.

"What do you mean 'secure my wand?" asked a now suspicious Andromeda.

The goblin let out an exasperated sigh and stated, "It is a precautionary measure to prevent any…accidental spell use. I assure you that the other half of your party has secured their wands as well."

"And how exactly is my wand secured?"

"You will place your wand in this case. It is then magically sealed and can only be opened once you have concluded your meeting and return here to have the magical seal removed."

"And Lady Malfoy has done this as well?" asked Andromeda.

"She has."

"Very well." Andromeda placed her wand in the magical container and closed the lid. The goblin then activated the rune on the metal case and placed the case in a secure drawer of his desk.

"If you will follow me I will show you to conference room four."

Andromeda entered a medium size conference room dimly lit by a few torches and a fire burning in the hearth. The light cast many shadows which obscured parts of the room in darkness.

Standing in front of the fireplace was a tall slender figure of a woman with long blonde hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. The woman turned around and was revealed as her sister Narcissa Malfoy.

Andromeda immediately tensed up ready to spring into action if the moment required it. However, without her wand she was not sure exactly what she would do. She noticed that Narcissa seemed a bit apprehensive as well.

The two sisters merely stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither one knowing exactly how to begin the conversation. It had been years since they had spoken, and words seemed to escape them both.

Narcissa stared at her big sister and began to recollect happier times and how close the three Black sisters had been. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized just how much she had missed Andi. Narcissa slowly walked towards her big sister unblinkingly, as the tears began to fall.

Andromeda watched cautiously as Narcissa walked toward her. Her first instinct was to back away and head for the door, but then she looked into her sister's eyes. There was pain there and sorrow but also hope and…love?

It was sudden, and caught Andromeda completely of guard when the blonde launched herself at her big sister. Before she could react, the prim and proper Narcissa Malfoy had enveloped her in a fierce hug and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Andi…I'm s…s…so sorry…I…I've made so many mistakes." Narcissa desperately cried. "I've missed you so much! Can you forgive me?"

Andromeda was beyond stunned and was not quite sure how to react. Could it be true that her sister wanted to reconcile? Andromeda's chest tightened as she felt her eyes begin to burn, followed by tears of hope.

"Oh Cissy, I've missed you too!" Andromeda wrapped her arms tightly around her sister and the two just stood there for several minutes letting the tears flow.

Bella and Harry stood in the far corner of the room completely obscured by shadow. Bella was gripping Harry's hand tightly. Harry could feel the intense emotions rolling off Bella. Silent tears ran down her pale cheeks as she too wanted to run to her eldest sister and be included in the emotional scene before her.

Harry sent calming thoughts to her over their ever strengthening bond, but the emotions she was feeling were almost overwhelming. Bella longed to have her sister's forgiveness and acceptance and to be hugged by the sister that she had idolized as a young girl.

Harry turned Bella toward his chest and wrapped her in his arms and sent all his love to her over the bond. She returned the hug and nuzzled his neck with her warm breath and soft lips.

Several minutes passed where Narcissa and Andromeda just held each other while they tried to compose themselves. Finally, Narcissa took a ragged breath and stepped back from Andi. Taking her hand she led her to a couple of large leather chairs in front of the fireplace.

The two sisters sat facing each other. Narcissa gave Andi a watery smile and began. "Thank you so much for coming Andi. I feared you would not want to see me after so many years."

"I almost didn't, but I felt I owed my little sister a chance."

"Andi, I know what you must think of me…" Andi began to protest, but Narcissa held a hand up to stop her. "And you would be right. I blindly followed my husband because that is what a proper pureblood wife was expected to do. I do not agree with his politics Andi, and you must believe me that I have never supported anything the Dark Lord has said or done."

"Then why didn't you leave him Cissy? Why didn't you get away from all that?"

"And where would I have gone Andi!" Narcissa answered a bit more sharply than she had intended. "Sirius and Bella were both in Azkaban and I didn't think you would take me in. Besides, I wouldn't want to endanger you in such away. Lucius is extremely jealous, vindictive, and dangerous."

"Surely there was someone who could have helped you?" Narcissa sadly shook her head.

"Luscius is too well connected. He would have found me eventually."

"So what has changed now?" Andi asked.

"A few things have happened that I believe will help me out of my current situation, and perhaps I can begin a new life free of fear and maybe one day actually find the love I've so desperately been craving." Narcissa whispered.

"So what is it you want from me Cissy? How can I help you?"

"Funny enough just being here with you now, and I hope renewing our relationship is more than I could hope for, at least for me. There is another who is in desperate need of your help." said Narcissa.

"I hope we can renew our relationship as well. I have missed you terribly. So who is this other person and what kind of help do they need?"

"Before I tell you who, let me explain a few things. This person was compelled to do awful things by means of mind controlling potions and spells for years. It was only a few years ago that she was able to break free from the effects. I tell you this in hopes that you will not pre-judge her, and that you will listen to her explanations."

Andi looked at her sister carefully before asking "are we talking about you Narcissa?"

Narcissa chuckled slightly and shook her head. "No Andi, but you do know this person quite well."

From the far corner of the room a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and slowly approached the two seated sisters. Andi, surprised by the sudden appearance of the person, jumped out of her chair. She instinctively reached for her wand, silently cursing when she realized she did not have it.

"Relax Andi I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to ask for your help." The cloaked person said while raising their hands in a show of peace.

Andromeda stared at the cloaked person; there was something familiar about it. A voice she had not heard any many years. She watched as the cloaked person reached up and grabbed the hood of their cloak and slowly pulled it back.

"Step into the light please." Andromeda ordered sounding braver than she felt. The person gingerly stepped forward into the light. Andromeda gasped in horror and immediately began to scurry back in fear.

"**BELLATRIX!"**

**A/N: Another cliff hangar! Don't hate me. Another two or three chapters and all the players will all be set and then let the fun begin! Again thanks to everyone who has taken an interest in my little story. Please Read and Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling **_

_**A/N: The latest reviews have been great! I really appreciate the comments and the critiques. Right now the Poll is at 60% in favor of Ginny being in it with Molly and 40% that she is innocent. I will close the Poll this Sunday so get your vote in soon. On when the next chapter!**_

Chapter 11

A distraught Hermione Granger lay curled up in a ball on her bed. It had been almost a week since she had heard the news of her best friend's death. She had cried non-stop for three days and now she felt nothing but emptiness and loss. Harry had been her first real friend and she had cherished the relationship they had built.

She had known that Harry was being abused in some form or another, He had never spoken openly about it, but he gave many non-verbal clues that lead her to believe that he was being abused. The flinching away when someone went to shake his hand or pat him on the back and the withdrawn and hollow eyes that he had at the beginning of every school year.

She had wanted to comfort him and let him know that she cared for him and that he could come to her with any problem. But in true Harry fashion he always seemed to brush off her concern and tell her that he was fine.

Hermione felt more for Harry than just casual friendship, she saw him as the brother she always wanted and she loved him as such. She rejoiced in his triumphs and wept over him when injured. Harry meant more to her than anyone else in her life save her mother and father.

Hermione had asked Dumbledore about Harry's funeral and sobbed when he stated that there was nothing left of Harry to bury and that a memorial was not yet arranged. Hermione had taken to wearing the charmed Galleon that she had made for the members of the D.A. as a necklace. She kept it over her heart as a reminder and a symbol of everything Harry and meant to her.

Her other so called friend Ronald Weasley had betrayed Harry in her eyes. Harry had been barely pronounced dead and Ron was claiming that he was the real hero behind the myth of the boy-who-lived and that Harry's accomplishments were a result of his aid.

Then he had the gall to inform her by owl post that he was allowing her to be his standby girlfriend until prettier girls started wanting his attention. After all he explained a hero can not be tied to one girl, he must always have his options open. He also informed her that she should not get her hopes up on marrying him, because of her inferior birth she was not marriage material for a heroic pureblood like himself.

Hermione had been beyond furious and sent the youngest Weasley male a Howler that made it quite clear that she had no interest in him whatsoever and that if this was the real Ronald Weasley she wanted nothing to do with him ever again.

He had responded that she would change her mind once his family had inherited a large fortune that would be left to them. He continued by stating that when she changed her mind he might consider taking her back as a mistress. After all, a **Rich Heroic Pureblood** was allowed certain privileges.

Hermione sent no reply back she felt to do so would only encourage him more, and she wanted nothing more to do with the arrogant git!

Hermione lay on her bed contemplating how different things would be at Hogwarts without Harry. She had finally realized that it had only been with Harry's presence that she had tolerated the existence of the insensitive jealous jerk that was Ronald Weasley.

Harry had been a shield to many of the more distasteful personalities that walked the halls of the ancient school of magic. Since their first year Harry and her had been the best of friends and had felt a kindred spirit in the other at least she thought so.

Hermione placed her hand over the medallion pressing it firmly against her chest and softly whispered 'Oh Harry I miss you so much, I wish you could hold me in your arms and tell me everything will be alright.'

Several miles away hidden in the shadows of conference room number four, Harry Potter felt an odd sensation of sadness. It went through his mind and body causing a shiver to run down his spine. He knew that there was someone suffering alone in grief somewhere, someone that meant the world to him. It was the overwhelming emotional breakdown of his sister in all but blood: Hermione Granger.

Harry did not know how he knew, but he knew his best friend was suffering. He could feel the sadness and loss she felt and the overwhelming affection she carried for him. He had not thought about how the news of his demise would affect those he loved, but he resolved to go to her or contact her somehow as soon as he was able.

He brought up warm feelings for his bushy haired friend and hoped that she would be fine until he had a chance to contact her. Back in her darkened room Hermione Granger felt a gentle peace come over her. It calmed her aching heart and spoke peace to her soul; she felt warmth that quickly enveloped her as if she was being hugged tightly. Her eyes glazed over and a small smile came to her face, her soft voice then whispered the name… 'Harry.'

oooOOOooo

Andromeda Tonks couldn't believe she had allowed herself to be fooled by her sister Narcissa into coming to Gringotts. Now the most wanted not to mention the most dangerous woman in all of Britain was standing mere feet in front of her. She quickly tried to asses the situation and find away to escape but Bellatrix LeStrange was between her and the only door.

Gathering up all the courage she could muster she glared at the youngest Black sister. "What now, Bellatrix? Come to kill me? Come to try and make me reveal where my family is so you can kill them?" The tall brunette yelled.

"No Andi, I would never harm you or any of your family." Bella softly spoke trying to calm her terrified older sister.

"Lies!" Andromeda spat. "You are nothing more than a murdering Death Eater bitch!" Harry still hidden in the shadows tensed up and was about to retort when Bella touched his mind and told him not to interfere. Reluctantly he listened to his wife and remained silent.

"Andi please…please listen to me. I know that everyone thinks I'm this murdering psychotic but please hear me out. Let me show…"

"Listen to you! What… are you going to say whoops my bad…I didn't really mean to kill and torture all those people!" Andromeda was about to continue to rant at her sister when she noticed something that she had not seen in her sisters eyes in many years. Regret.

Bella slumped down into the nearest chair. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and Andromeda heard what she thought was a shuddered sob. Bella had never shown any weakness before, she had always been strong willed and stubborn. This scene perplexed Andromeda. Could this be an act? Could this be a ploy to lull her into a false sense of security? This was so out of character for Bella that she was unsure how to proceed.

Narcissa slowly approached the now weeping Bella. She sat down on the arm of the chair and pulled Bella into a one-armed hug. She looked toward her older sister with emotion filled eyes.

"Andi…" Narcissa began. "There is much that is not what it seems and there is much to apologize and perhaps atone for." Narcissa sighed deeply before continuing.

"We, that is, Bella and I are no longer servants of the Dark Lord. And in Bella's case she was never willingly one to begin with. We only ask that you hear us out, once we have finished our story if you still do not want to help us then we will never seek you out again." Narcissa finished, as silent tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

Andromeda stared at her two younger sisters. She was having a difficult time processing all this bizarre new information. 'Could they be serious? They look like they're genuinely remorseful. But can I trust them? I want to trust them, I want my sisters back.' Andromeda played the questions over and over again in her mind.

Slowly Andromeda took the seat facing her two sisters. She rubbed her face with both hands, giving herself a minute to collect her racing thoughts. "Okay. I…I'll listen to what you have to say. I guess it's the least I could do for my sisters, but I make no promises."

"That's all we ask Andi." stated a hopeful Narcissa. Bella looked up with a tear streaked face and gave a watery half smile at her childhood hero.

Narcissa rose from the chair and walked towards a small circular table. A stone basin sat prominently on the table; Andromeda immediately recognized it as a Pensieve. The Pensieve had beautifully etched runes that surrounded the outer lip of the basin. A glowing silvery liquid swirled in a counter clockwise motion and illuminated the air directly above it.

As if on cue the goblin that Andromeda had met when she entered Gringotts appeared. He carried three similar cases with him. Andromeda recognized one as the case she had placed her wand into. The goblin then preceded to hand the cases to each witch and then touched his finger on three different runes on each case which unlocked the lid.

The smirking goblin then bowed out of the room and left the three sisters to their business. Each witch let out a small sigh of relief as their wands rejoined their respective mistress. Bella approached the Pensieve and placed her wand to her temple and a few seconds later pulled out a silvery strand of memory.

She shook her wand over the basin and the memory floated down into the swirling liquid. She looked at Andromeda and spoke. "Andi, the memory I placed in there starts from the signing of the marriage contract and then I will place others that will show how I was controlled by my '_**husband'**_." Bella spat out this last word.

Over the course of about three hours Bella had shown her oldest sister how she had been controlled by the magic's within the marriage contract and by means of compulsion potions and spells. Her memories proved that she had not willing participated in any Death Eater activities.

Andromeda wept as she saw the memories of her dear cousin Sirius and Bella while in Azkaban. She saw how they helped each other and gave each other the will to survive and ultimately escape the awful wizard prison.

Andromeda was speechless as she exited from the last memory that Bella had shown her. Her baby sister had been controlled the whole time, she had never willingly become a Death Eater! Andromeda shed tears of joy as she realized that her sister wasn't the crazed murderer that she had always believed she was.

"I have something else to show you Andi." Bella slowly rolled up the left sleeve of her robes and showed a perfectly tattoo free arm. Andi reached out and felt the smooth skin of her sister's left forearm.

"I thought that the Dark Mark was permanent and nothing could get rid of it short of cutting your arm off?" Andi asked as she continued rubbing at her sister's arm.

"You're right Andi it is impossible to remove the mark at least it was until something wonderful happened to me." Bella smiled as she thought of Harry.

"Tell me…tell me how you got rid of it." Andi asked with a certain bit of excitement.

Bella again placed her wand to her temple and pulled out a long memory strand and placed it into the Pensieve. "What your about to see may shock you a bit…well I'm sure it will shock you a lot but I ask that when you have seen the entirety of the memories that you take time to think it over before you say anything."

Andromeda raised a questioning eyebrow at her baby sister but nodded in acquiescence. She approached the basin and touched the surface with her forehead and was immediately sucked into the memories. Narcissa, who hadn't seen the memories either, joined Andromeda in the basin.

Harry stepped out of the shadows and quickly made his way into the arms of the woman he loved. He knew that she was worried about Andromeda's reaction to the memories that involved his rescue by her, to the core bonding ritual, the magical bonding of Bella to Harry and including today's meeting with Slingblade. She hoped if Andromeda saw the whole story she would be more accepting of her relationship with Harry.

The surface of the basin began to glow brighter signaling that Andromeda and Narcissa were coming back. Harry made to move back to the shadows but Bella clutched his hand and silently asked him to stay. He moved to her side and lovingly wrapped an arm around her waist. Bella felt courage assert itself within her chest as she awaited her sister's return.

With a swirling flash of color Andromeda and Narcissa emerged from the ancient basin. Both women's eyes were red and wet with tears their hands clasped together. Andromeda gasped in surprise as she saw the tall green eyed young man who was standing next to Bella with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks" Harry spoke in his soft baritone voice. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Andromeda stared in amazement at the young man that she thought was dead until her trip in to the pensieve. Although she knew he was alive through Bella's memories it was another thing altogether to see him standing in the flesh. She recovered some of her faculties and offered a small curtsey.

"L…Lord P…Potter, it a great pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Harry gave a small chuckle. "Please Mrs. Tonks call me Harry all this Lord stuff is a little too formal for family don't you think." Harry's green eyes twinkled merrily.

Andromeda offered a congenial smile. "Of course Harry and please call me Andromeda or Andi."

Bella was watching the dialog between her sister and her love with no small amount of anxiety. She hadn't realized just how much her sister's approbation meant to her and she wanted Andi to accept the unconventional pair.

Andromeda suddenly stood up straight and gave Harry an appraising stare. "Well young man, seeing as how I am the oldest living Black it falls to me to judge your worthiness to marry a daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

Bella stood aghast at her sister's declaration and began to protest but was cut off by a stern look and a surreptitious wink from Andromeda. Bella hid a small smile and allowed Andromeda to continue. Harry looked a little puzzled and became nervous as Andromeda stepped closer to him.

"Harry Potter, I will ask you one question and one question only, depending on your answer I will give or with hold my blessing."

stated an imposing Andromeda who was glaring deeply into his eyes. 'Wow gorgeous eyes. Whoops…get a hold of yourself Andromeda, remember imposing'. Andromeda chided herself.

Harry composed himself and gave Andromeda his undivided attention. He knew that Andromeda's acceptance of their relationship was important to Bella.

"I will answer whatever question you have with complete honesty Andi." Harry assured the eldest Black daughter.

"Harry…do you _**love**_ my sister do you promise to _**never**_ _**hurt**_ _**her**_ and to _**always**_ be _**faithful**_ to her and _**hold**_ _**her**_ every night and _**kiss**_ _**her**_ every morning and tell her she's the _**most**_ _**beautiful**_ woman you have ever seen each day?" Narcissa finished smirking at the young man in front of her.

"Er…uhm…well that was more than one question. But the answer …" He turned and stared deeply into Bella's eyes. "…is a definite and resounding yes!" Bella launched herself into Harry's arms and crushed her lips to his in an impassioned display of emotion.

"Well…okay then…I approve." Andromeda smiled.

Bella released her hold on Harry and stared at her big sister, her sister that was her hero and idol when she was little. The two estranged sisters looked at each other, neither knew who moved first and in the grand scheme of things it really didn't matter, but the two sisters crashed into each other and began to sob into each others shoulder.

Narcissa, who wasn't about to miss out on the hugs of reconciliation, moved toward her sisters and joined the three way hug that soon became a four way when Andi reached out and pulled Harry into the mix.

oooOOOooo

In the main drawing room at the old Riddle Mansion Voldemort was in a particularly good mood. He would soon have his revenge on the remaining members of the 'Ministry Six.' He could not in good conscious let go the insult that these teenage brats caused by defeating twelve of his top Death Eaters.

Snape and Wormtail were able to provide the address of the final member of Potter's little group. Most of the members of Potter's pitiful band had been purebloods and they would pay the price for being the blood traitors that they were.

But the one he was most interested in was the mudblood, who according to Snape was his closest friend apart from the youngest male Weasley. The Granger girl would know what it truly meant to beg for death. The wonderful tortures he planned for her caused a most sinister smile to cross his face.

After he had broken the girl mentally and physically, he would allow the men in his inner circle to have there way with her. Then being the merciful Lord that he is he will grant her request for death. The final bit of revenge will be to hang all the remaining five's bodies on the gates of Hogwarts with the mudblood in the middle slightly above the rest in the position of honor.

This will be a warning to all those who would oppose him. No longer will the 'Ministry Six' be spoken of as heroes but they will be spoken of in quiet whispers of horror as their grizzly deaths serve as a warning to all mudbloods and blood traitors alike.

"Severus you will take three of the newer recruits and attack the Granger house. Being muggles they will be easy targets. Kill the mudblood's parents but bring her to me alive." Voldemort sneered.

"Yes my Lord, it will be done as you command." Snape bowed

"Yaxley, you will take the Carrows, and five of our best men and attack the Longbottom's make sure that you have some experienced ward breakers with you. Longbottom Hall will most likely have strong wards that will need to be breached quickly."

"I live to obey my Lord." Yaxley bowed deeply.

"Wormtail!"

"Y…y…yes my Lord." Peter Pettigrew stuttered.

"I'm giving you an assignment that even you can't screw up!"

"Th…thank you my Lord." The rat like man groveled.

"You will attack that moron Lovegood and his idiot daughter. The Lovegoods have published their last paper, I want their home and printing press completely destroyed! Do I make myself clear Wormtail! Take young Theodore Knott with you; if he performs well allow him to have some fun with the girl as a reward."

"Y…yes master I will not fail you." Wormtail whined.

"See that you don't. See that none of you fail your assignments for you will not like the consequences!" The Dark Lord glared at the assembled members of what was left of his inner circle.

"I myself will pay a visit to the blood traitor Weasley family. They will regret the day they ever heard the name of Dumbledore as I destroy his biggest supporters. Let us remind the mindless fools of the wizarding world why they fear the name of Lord Voldemort! The assembled group cheered for their dark master and chanted 'death to enemies of our Lord'.

"Now go and prepare yourselves for the night to come. At midnight tomorrow we shall have our revenge!"

_**A/N2: Things are going to heat up soon. Voldemort is on the move and unfortunately some untimely deaths may occur in the next few chapters.**_

_**I'm looking for a love interest for Narcissa, I have a soft spot for the middle Black sister and think she needs a special someone in her life. One of my readers has suggested Remus Lupin. I have to admit I find that coupling intriguing but I'm stuck on finding a good story line to make that happen.**_

_**If any of you have any good ideas or ideas for another love interest let me know. This will not be a Harem story so Harry is off limits.**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who has taken an interest in my story. If you like the story then show some love and leave a review : ) **_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my creation but belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: Sorry for the wait in updating! Sometimes life just gets in the way such as throwing out my back. I haven't had a chance to respond to all the wonderful reviews yet but I will. We hit a milestone with reaching over 200 hundred reviews! Thanks so much you guys are awesome!

Well the **Poll** is closed and with only a 3 vote difference Ginny will be in on Molly's scheme, but to what extent? There _**may**_ be redemption for the young redhead; we'll have to see where the story leads. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 12

Amelia Bones was having a bitter sweet moment of reflection as she sat in the Minister for Magic's Office. Fudge had been cast out of office and she had been sworn in as interim minister until a full session of the Wizengamot could be held and a permanent Minister sworn in.

The hard as nails former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was confident that she would be the next minister and only needed to wait for the coming vote.

The fiasco in the Department of Mysteries involving known and suspected Deatheaters fighting against six school children, one of which was none other than her godson Harry Potter, had caused uproar throughout the wizarding world against Fudge.

To make matters worse for Fudge was the appearance of Voldemort himself. Fudge had adamantly denied the rumors of the Dark Lords return and had launched a smear campaign against Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter for trying to tell the truth.

Now that proof of the Dark Lords returns was established, the people looked to Amelia Bones to bring her no nonsense approach to law enforcement to the highest office in the magical world.

Although grateful for the confidence of the people, she couldn't help but feel the loss of her godson and the hero of the Wizarding World Harry Potter. She was chastising herself for ever listening to Albus _feckin_ Dumbledore. He had told her that Harry was safe and she should not try and contact him because it would bring unwelcomed attention to the boy.

She had accepted Dumbledore's reasoning and had never contacted him. Her niece Susan would give her updates on what she saw of Harry. It disturbed her when her niece told her that Harry appeared extremely thin and small for his age and how he had a hollow and tortured look to him at the beginning of every school year.

Amelia had confronted Dumbledore on many occasions about Harry's well-being but had been reassured time and time again that he was fine. During his sham of a trial she was appalled at Fudge's actions and did her best to aid Harry by being the voice of reason. She had successfully swayed the majority of the Wizengamot to clear Harry of all charges.

She wanted so much to introduce herself to Harry and let him know that she was there for him. Instead, a glare from Dumbledore made her keep her silence. But she continued to clandestinely keep tabs on him through Susan.

But now all she could think of was the tragic loss of her godson and the weight of guilt she felt for never being a part of his life. She knew that she would have to answer to Lilly one day and somehow beg forgiveness from her dearest friend.

Amelia tried to shake all those thoughts from her mind; she knew she would dwell on them later. Right now she needed to get the ministry back on its feet and start preparing it for the storm that was to come.

She immediately doubled the budget for the DMLE and informed the new head Kingsley Shaklebolt to begin a hard recruiting drive. To win this coming war she needed Aurors and a lot of them and they would need to be trained fast. She was not sure of the size and strength of the enemy but she knew she needed to be prepared.

Voldemort had a year free of molestation to train and recruit his own forces. It was now a race to see who would have the better trained army. Amelia learned from the mistakes of the past, she had lost many friends and family members to this bastard and his followers.

The Aurors will be trained to meet deadly force with deadly force. No war has ever been won by handicapping yourself and Amelia was taking the proverbial gloves off. During the last war Voldemort had spies everywhere even within the ministry.

Amelia was going to propose harsher penalties for those who give aid or comfort to known supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. Just this morning, she finished a proposal that would levy heavy fines and possible prison time for any person aiding and abetting the terrorist organization known as Death Eaters.

'-knock-knock-knock-'

"Come in." Amelia called out.

"Excuse me Minister, but you have received an urgent letter from Gringotts." The young receptionist said.

"Thank you Angela." Minister Bones stood and took the letter from the blonde girl. "Anything else?"

"No mam, just the letter. Oh, your niece will be here in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you Angela that will be all." The blonde receptionist then returned to her desk.

'Curious why would Gringotts being sending me a letter.' She queried.

Amelia read the letter which was not from the goblins but from Andromeda Tonks who was requesting an immediate meeting. The two had gone to Hogwarts together but did not run in the same circles. In their respective careers they had worked together often, Andromeda in prosecuting the bad guys and Amelia catching them.

Although not close friends they had a mutual respect for one another. After all it was difficult for a woman in the magical world to rise to the levels that they had. It was a sad commentary on just how hard the Wizarding World or at least the Pureblood bigots that ran the magical world fought to hold on to archaic dogma surrounding gender.

The letter was vague only stating that some startling evidence has come to light over the recent incidents surrounding Harry Potter and other issues as well.

Amelia wondered if Andromeda had discovered who was involved with the murder of her godson. The very least she hoped that she had some leads that would point her in the right direction. Amelia grabbed her cloak and exited her office.

"Angela I will be out for the next hour or two. I need to run over to Gringotts for a quick meeting."

"Of course Minister Bones."

"Hello auntie are you off somewhere?" said the cute sixteen year old redhead who had just entered the reception area.

"Susan! I completely forgot about your visit."

"If you need me to come back later auntie I can."

"Nonsense Susan, I'm just heading over to Gringotts and I don't see any problem with you accompanying me."

Susan gave a large smile. "Brilliant!"

The two last members of the House of Bones walked out of the Minister's office and walked across the hall and came to a door that was being guarded by two red robed aurors. They both stood aside and allowed the interim minister to pass.

"What's with the guards' auntie?"

"Well this is a secure apparition room. Only the minister and the minister's guests can use this room."

"Nice little perk there!" Susan smirked then giggled at her aunt.

"Well, it's more for security reasons. If I was to use the public floo's or apparition points in the atrium I would be swarmed by everyone who wanted a word with the minister or approached by others with less than good intentions."

"OOOOhhh…I see your point. I guess there are some who would love to hurt you if they could."

"I try not to think about it too much. But your right it is a nice perk." Smiled Amelia. "Okay hold on and I'll apparate us to the nearest apparition point in Diagon Alley to Gringotts."

With a loud pop Amelia and Susan materialized at an apparition point right next to the large and formidable looking Gringotts Bank. With a quick look around to make sure all was well, this being a habit that had been ingrained in her from her auror days she and Susan walked up the marble stairs and entered through the large double doors leading into the bank.

oooOOOooo

Severus Snape entered the Headmaster's office an hour after the meeting of Voldemort's inner circle. He had much to report to the aging wizard not that he cared about what was going to happen tomorrow night.

"Ah Severus, how was your meeting? Has Voldemort regained his strength yet?"

"The meeting was very informative, and the Dark Lord's health continues to improve although at a slower rate than I would expect. It seems that his encounter with Potter has affected his ability to heal as quickly as he used to."

"I actually have a theory about that." Dumbledore began. " It seems to me that the connection that Voldemort shared with Harry was not only a mental link but a physical one as well."

"How so?" The greasy haired potions professor asked.

"I believe that he was able to actually draw from Harry's magic and use it to strengthen his own including the ability to heal himself." The old man theorized.

"If so then this would be the best time to attack him and end this." Snape added.

"Unfortunately he is still quite powerful, not to mention he still commands a large number of Deatheaters. No, we must still wait for a more opportune time."

"Well, that opportune time had better come soon. He plans on exterminating three old pureblood families and a muggle family tomorrow evening." Snape spat.

"Which families Severus!"

"The Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, and the Weasleys, and I'm to kill the parents of Granger. All are to be killed except those that went with Potter to the Department of Mysteries. The Dark Lord has special plans for them before they are killed and then hung from the gates of Hogwarts. "

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair with his hands steepled in front of his face. After a few minutes of thought he came to a decision.

"Very well Severus, we will let the attack on the Grangers and Lovegoods go unchallenged. The two families have no real value to me or our cause. I kept Granger around just as a means to keep Harry under my thumb if needed. But with Potter dead I have no more use for her."

"And what of the other two families?" An emotionless Snape asked.

"The Weasley's are still quite useful and we will need them and the money they should get from the Potter and Black vaults if everything goes as planned."

"And what of the Longbottoms?"

"I have need of young Neville; he is to be the new boy of prophecy, a banner to rally the masses to my cause. And if Lady Longbottom happens to die in the attack… the better control I will have over the scion of House Longbottom." Spoke the so called leader of the light.

Severus Snape was beginning to wonder if there was any difference at all between the leader of the light and the leader of the dark. They both used people as pawns in their twisted games of domination. It did not seem to matter to either if their allies died or not as long as they were useful and it advanced their own agendas.

"I will send Fawkes to rescue the young Longbottom heir soon after the attacks begin and have him brought back to Hogwarts. I at the same time will be conveniently at the Weasley's and perhaps have young Bill Weasley help me in setting up some surprise wards for Tom." Dumbledore smirked.

"And should the Dark Lord question me as to how you knew of the attack?"

"With his success at the other two attacks I'm sure he will think it just happenstance." Dumbledore dismissedly replied with a wave of his hand. Although Severus had his doubts but kept it to himself.

oooOOOooo

Harry and Bellatrix Potter were nervously pacing back and forth in conference room number four. Andromeda had sent a request to Amelia Bones to meet her here at Gringotts on an important matter concerning Harry Potter.

Andromeda could only think of appealing to the new interim Minister in person as a way of keeping her baby sister from being killed on site should she enter the Ministry itself. There was still a rather large bounty on her head that would make the most reluctant witch or wizard throw caution to the wind in an attempt to bring her in.

The plan was to soften Amelia up by producing a very much alive Harry Potter and then somehow approaching the rather unbelievable truth that Bellatrix was an unwilling pawn in the Dark Lords service.

Andromeda admitted it was a long shot at best. Amelia Bones was fair but as the new prospective Minister for Magic she could not show leniency to anyone suspected of being a Deatheater. To do so in the current political climate would be professional suicide.

Andromeda had explained this to her sisters and to Harry. Bella understood the risk but felt that the chance to have her name cleared and be able to step out into public again with Harry at her side was well worth it. Harry on the other hand had suggested that they just leave England all together and move to the continent.

Bella informed Harry that even there they could still be in danger from not only bounty hunters but those who might be in league with Voldemort. She wanted a life free of looking over her shoulder and she wanted to help bring an end to Voldemort once and for all.

It was the only way where she would feel safe to really live and start the family she had always dreamed of. This had been the key word that swayed Harry more than any other '_family'_ for it was also the desire of his own heart. Harry realized that for their desire to come true they would need to accomplish two things: clear her name and destroy the two beings who threatened their very happiness; Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore.

It had been agreed that Bella would remain hidden while Andromeda, Narcissa and Harry would first speak to Minister Bones. If they felt that Amelia would be willing to listen without prejudice and hear her story then Bella would show herself, if the opposite were to happen she would remain hidden and they would have to think of another way to clear her.

There was a rapping on the conference room door, Bella quickly cast a disillusionment charm over herself and faded back into the shadowed corners of the conference room. Harry pulled the hood from the dark green cloak he was wearing over his head and cast a wandless obscuring charm over his face.

The door swung open and a short squinty eyed goblin entered and announced the arrival of Interim Minister for Magic the Lady Amelia Bones. Amelia cautiously entered the room and immediately took note of three people in the room. She also took note of the shadowed corners of the room all her auror instincts kicked in and her body tightened in preparation for fight or flight.

Amelia ever the cautious one had asked Susan to wait in the lobby as she saw to her meeting. She was glad she had when she noticed Lady Malfoy and a cloaked individual who had the stance and build of a young man. She could also feel the raw power rolling off the cloaked individual which did not make her feel at ease in the slightest.

"Minister Bones, I'm so glad that you came and I assure you that no ill will is meant here…" Andromeda spoke as she saw Amelia's gaze fall on Narcissa and the cloaked Harry. "In fact I hope it will be a most enlightening if not informative meeting." Andromeda finished.

"I must confess that your note intrigued me, but my time is short Andromeda I have a very busy schedule."

"Of course Minister. I'm sure you know my sister Narcissa Malfoy." Andromeda said motioning her hand toward Narcissa.

"But of course. A pleasure to see you again Lady Malfoy." Amelia offered a tight smile.

"The pleasure is mine Minister Bones." Narcissa greeted with a slight curtsy.

Amelia began to wonder if they planned on 'donating' money to her much like Lucius Malfoy had 'donated' galleons to Fudges coffers. If this was their intent they would be greatly disappointed.

"And this gentleman here…" Andromeda continued motioning toward the still cloaked Harry. "Is the main reason I asked for this meeting." Andromeda said a little dramatically.

"And who might you be good sir?" Amelia asked while she surreptitiously tightened her hand around her wand in her cloak pocket.

Harry slowly walked closer to her and while slowly pulling back his hood said…"My name is Harry Potter Minister Bones…or may I address you as… godmother?" Harry gave her a warm smile as he stepped fully into the light.

A stunned Amelia looked into the face of James Potter, but no that couldn't be James was dead and then she noticed the bright green eyes… Lily's eyes. The eye's she had seen in the one year old gaze of her godson.

"H..H..Harry?" she gasped.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Yes it's me. The rumors of my death have been greatly…hmm… exaggerated."

With a speed that took everyone in the room by surprise Amelia had removed her wand from her cloak and leveled it right between Harry's eyes. In a low threatening voice the hard as nail auror spoke. "Who are you? You can't be Harry. Harry is only fifteen and you look to be in your twenties. I don't know who you are but I'll have you arrested for impersonating my godson!"

"Amelia please listen to him!" Andromeda quickly spoke trying to diffuse the situation. "This _**IS**_ Harry Potter."

"I don't know what your game is Andromeda or why you're in league with the Malfoys but this ends here. I will not have you insult or use for any evil purpose the memory of Lily's son!" Amelia spat now pointing her wand between Andromeda and Narcissa.

In the split second that Amelia was focused on the two older Black sisters, Harry had wandlessly summoned Bella's wand to his hand.

"I can prove that I am who I say I am." Harry quietly spoke.

Amelia glanced back at the 'Harry' imposter. "And how are you going to do that?" she challenged.

"If you will allow me." Harry slowly lifted his hands Bella's wand being in his right the other brought palm out showing her he had no other weapon. Amelia flexed her hand around her wand and readied a curse to strike the man if he made any sudden moves.

Harry raised the wand up and said…"on my life and my magic I swear a wizards oath that I am Hadrian James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, so mote it be." With the oath made a white light surrounded Harry. "Lumos!" Harry cast the light spell which shone brightly.

Amelia was gobsmaked, she knew that the man had told the truth or he would be lying dead on the floor his oath would have assured that. But how could this young 'man' be Harry. Amelia slowly lowered her wand and gazed at the young man before her.

Her brain worked furiously try to make a coherent sentence but all that came out was a stammered "h…h…how?"

"It's quite the riveting story Minister. If you have time I'd like to explain it to you." Harry stated.

Amelia could only nod her head in acceptance of the offer. She sat in one of the large fabric covered chairs and continued to stare at her 'miraculously un-dead godson.'

Harry took the chair directly in front of her as Andromeda and Narcissa sat on a sofa nearby. Harry looked deeply into Amelia eyes and saw the willingness to hear his story. Harry sat back in his chair and began his story.

"It all began on the first day of the summer holidays…"

oooOOOooo

Amelia had already downed her third glass of Fire Whiskey and working on her fourth before Harry finished his tale of near death, rescue, healing and then betrayal of those he thought of as a mentor and friends. It was a little too much for her to come to grips with. Harry left nothing out including his friendship and eventual bonding to Bellatrix Lestrange now the Lady Bellatrix Potter nee Black.

It just sounded impossible. But he had sworn an oath again that everything he had said was true. She did not know how to process the thought that the most feared Deatheater in Britain was actually an unwilling hostage forced to do her husband's will. And if that were not enough she is also newly married to the Boy-Who-Lived!

Amelia could just envision the firestorm that knowledge would provoke. Not to mention all the broken hearts of the young witches who had dreams of capturing the heart of the young boy hero, including her niece Susan, who had carried a torch for the young man since third year.

"Harry…I don't even know where to start." Amelia began. "Even if what you say is true…and I believe you…" Amelia quickly put in. "I can't just pardon her. She would have to stand trial and there is no guarantee that she would be found innocent." Amelia looked apologetically at Harry.

"Minister…" Harry began but was cut off be Amelia.

"In private Harry you can call me Amelia or Aunt Amelia. Your mum and I were very close…like sisters. I was honored when she asked if I would be your godmother. I apologize for not being there for you Harry. It was on the word of another that you were being cared for and that my involvement could endanger you that I was not a part of your life…"

"Dumbledore!" Harry spat with all the venom he could put into the name.

Amelia nodded her head sadly. "Yes. Dumbledore was the reason I was not involved in your life. And for my part of not ignoring the old fool I sincerely apologize. I wanted desperately to be a part of your life Harry, but Dumbledore had me convinced that I would cause more trouble for you."

Harry could feel the deep sincerity in her words and could see in her eyes the sorrow she felt and a small spark of hope that she would be allowed into his life now that everything had come out. Harry rose from his chair and reached out his hand to his godmother. She took and stood the offered hand and she was gently pulled into his arms.

He held her tight and whispered. "I would love for you to be a part of my life." Harry said somberly. "I have so little in the way of family, how could I turn my back on one that was so close to my mother…Aunt Amelia."

Amelia tightened her embrace around Harry and he swore he felt the moist drop of tears on his neck. "Thank you Harry." She managed to whisper.

The veteran auror straightened up, her eyes slightly red. "Well…" she embarrassedly started. "Yes, well… Bellatrix then… If she is willing to turn herself in Harry, I will personally guarantee her safety. I can call for an emergency session of the Wizengamot and with her testimony under veritus serum and pensieve memories she stands a good chance of being cleared. But the final decision is of course left to the court."

"She will of course have one of the best attorney's around to be her council." Andromeda said in a mock dignified air as she winked at Harry.

"Do you think she will be willing to turn herself in Harry?" Amelia asked.

"Well Aunt Amelia you could just ask her yourself." Harry said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

With that Bella Potter walked out of the shadows toward Harry. Taking his hand in hers she stood before the Minister for Magic and with a quavering but resolute voice said. "Minister Bones I turn myself, my freedom and my life over to your custody. I will testify and submit myself to whatever questioning you see fit."

A/N 2: Next chapt. Will be Bella's trial (I'm a little nervous) also Death eater attacks looming. Albus is turning out to be a real piece of work. I didn't plan on him being so callus its just how the story is flowing. _**Please Read and Review**_. Have a great Weekend!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything related to her published works.

A/N: Wow! A ton of great reviews for chpt. 11 especially the interaction between Amelia and Harry. Have I said that I have the best readers anywhere! This has turned out to be one of my longest chapters, I actually had to cut this one in half so the next one will be posted soon after this one. (but don't hold me to it.) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I haven't responded back to everyone yet but I will definite try to. Thanks again! Now on to the next chapter of Watching Over Harry.

Chapter 13

Amelia Bones stood stunned for a moment as she looked upon the 'former' Bellatrix Lestrange. The image of Bellatrix the deranged insane killer was not the person that was standing before her. Instead, in her place, stood a very young and beautiful looking young woman who was holding the hand of her godson.

She was poised and regal looking, appearing to all the world to be a woman of confidence and strength; however her eyes betrayed the nervousness that lay beneath the surface. Amelia noticed the intimate glances cast between Harry and Bella, and could see the love the two had for each other.

"Bellatrix I…" Amelia began.  
"Please Minister Bones call me Bella…Bellatrix was my past…and I want to live in the here and now. I want to life free of who I once was or what people believed I once was, and be free to live my life as Bella Potter the wife of Harry Potter."

Amelia gave a warm smile to the Lady Potter and nodded her head. "Bella…I won't lie to you, if you stand trial you may still be found guilty. We would need a majority vote in the Wizengamot to pardon you. Many of the Houses represented have lost family members in the last war and some may see this as an opportunity to get retribution."

Bella took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Bella took comfort in the warmth that her husband was offering and gave him a half smile. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw in them the chance of real happiness, of the possibility of a long life wrapped in the arms of the man she loved and who loved her.

Bella returned her gaze to Amelia. "Minister if there is even a small chance of being acquitted and being able to live my life like any other normal witch. Then I'm willing to take that chance." Bella with tears in her eyes looked back at her husband who smiled and nodded his head in approval.

Narcissa and Andromeda were teetering on the edge of emotional overload as they looked at the young couple in front of them. No one seeing the scene in front of them could not help but be moved when the young couple embraced and kissed each other lips tenderly. Unshed tears filled their eyes as they silently made the decision to go forward with the trial.

Amelia nodded at the pair and fighting with her own emotions told the couple that Bella would be released on her own recognizance and that they were report to her office by 8:30 a.m. the next morning. She gave them the floo address to her private office in the Ministry and told them that she would allow them through when they had contacted her. The four of them nodded their understanding.

"Aunt Amelia before you go I would like to ask another favor." Harry stopped her before she left. "The Wizarding World still believes I'm dead…I'd like to keep it that way for a little longer if I could."

"Harry the news of your death has hit our community extremely hard…to know that you were still alive would bring back hope to many who saw your death as an omen of bad things to come."

"I understand that Aunt Amelia… but there are a few people who I'd like to be kept in the dark until the will reading of my godfather. There have been inquiries and attempts made by these people to take control of my family fortune, hereditary titles and seats in the Wizengamot."

"I'm assuming one of these people is our illustrious headmaster." Amelia stated with a hint of contempt in her voice.

"It is, and another is the Weasleys." Harry stated regretfully.

"Arthur Weasley's family?" Amelia asked in shock.

"I'm not sure that the entire family is involved or not. I do know that Dumbledore wrote up a marriage contract between me and Ginny Weasley without my knowledge or approval. The goblins have also made me aware of several attempts by Mrs. Weasley to access my vaults. She has claimed that Ginny is the rightful heir to the Potter fortune because of the betrothal and citing an old end of line clause that prevents a Noble House from going extinct."

"I'm familiar with that law Harry." Amelia began. "It states however that in order for her to claim House Potter she would need to have a descendant that was a Potter. Does she have a Potter ancestor?"

"We don't know for sure, we haven't had a chance to look at the Potter genealogy." Harry replied. "Also Auntie, Dumbledore has produced a false will claiming it to be mine and in it has divided up the assets of House Potter."

"That unbelievable bastard! That…that…no good son of a…I'll have his ancient arse in Azkaban!" Amelia raged.

Harry placed his hand on the fuming woman's shoulder to calm her down. "That's why I want to wait until Sirius' will reading. Dumbledore and the Weasley's will all be there and I want to confront them all at once. I will no longer allow these people to run my life or influence me in anyway. They have betrayed me in the most profound of ways and I want to make a clean break from them."

Harry sighed heavily feeling the sting once more of betrayal. Bella wrapped her arms around him and tenderly kissed his neck and then whispered in his ear comforting words of love. Harry hugged Bella to him tightly; grateful for the one person he knew for certain loved him unconditionally and knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would never betray him.

Amelia sighed and reluctantly agreed to keep silent on Harry's status among the living. "Harry I would like to ask for one exception."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, Susan is here with me. She's just outside in the waiting area. I know it would mean a lot to her to know you're alive." Amelia asked hopefully.

"I don't know auntie…can she keep a secret?" Harry asked not wanting to deny his godmother this one request.

"She is quite adept at keeping secrets. As the former head of the DMLE and as the acting Minister for Magic Susan has had to keep many of my secrets and has never let one slip even to her closest friends." Amelia responded.

"Does she have any occlumency training?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course, she is of a Noble house." Amelia responded with just a hint of indignation in her voice.

"What does being from a Noble House have to do with occlumency?" Harry asked.

"All pureblood noble houses teach their children from a very young age the skill of occlumency. It is a part of their upbringing to keep family secrets just that… a secret." Bella responded.

"Oh." Harry said. "Well if Susan has this training and promises not to reveal my secret I don't see why we can't tell her." Harry offered.

A grinning Amelia stepped out of the conference room and reentered a moment later with a confused looking Susan Bones. Bella had pulled her hood back over her face and had stepped back into shadow as Amelia and her young redheaded charge walked in.

Harry had his back turned toward the door as he stared into the fireplace that was in the conference room. Susan looked a little nervous as she recognized Narcissa Malfoy and had subconsciously stepped closer to her aunt.

"Susan let me introduce you to Andromeda Tonks, she is an old acquaintance from school and we have worked together often at the ministry." Amelia told her niece.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Tonks." Susan stated and shook the older woman's hand.

"The pleasure is mine young lady." Andromeda smiled putting the young redhead at ease.

"And I believe you know Lady Malfoy?" Amelia asked.

"Lady Malfoy." Susan stated stiffly giving a small curtsey.

Narcissa smiled warmly at the pretty young witch. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bones."

"And this young man over here…" Amelia moved her in the direction of the fireplace. "…is someone I think you at least somewhat know." Amelia smiled knowingly.

Harry turned around and gave a patented Harry Potter lopsided grin. "Hey Susan, how are you?" He spoke teasingly.

Susan let out of very unladylike squeal and launched herself at the raven haired young man throwing her arms tightly around his neck. "Harry!" The redhead realized to her embarrassed horror that she had just thrown herself at her first crush; if that wasn't mortifying enough she had also done it in front of her aunt and two other women.

Susan slowly unwrapped herself from Harry and took a few steps back her face matching the color red in her hair. "Uhh…sorry about that I guess I got a little over…"

"Excited." Harry offered chuckling.

Susan's blush seemed to intensify in color almost making the young girl glow. At hearing Harry's chuckle she narrowed her eyes and swatted him hard across his upper arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Harry asked rubbing the side of his arm.

"You prat! I thought you were dea…dea…" Susan began to tear up trying to form the word. "…dead. Everyone thinks you're dead! How...?"

"It's a long story Susan one I'm willing to tell you later, just not right now." Harry smiled apologetically. "But you're aunt has my permission to fill you in if you like. But I also must ask that you tell no one else that I'm alive at least for awhile."

"It's one of 'THOSE' kinds of secrets for now Susan." Her aunt stated knowing that her niece would understand her meaning.

Susan turned to her aunt and nodded but gave her a look that said you'll be telling me everything. Amelia chuckled and informed the feisty Hufflepuff that she would indeed tell her everything she could.

"Did you know Harry, that my aunt is your godmother?"

"Not until just recently I'm afraid. But I'm very happy about it." Harry smiled.

"So that would make us god-cousins you know." Susan said flashing a hopeful smile.

"I guess it does." Harry said. "So I guess that makes us family then." Harry said staring warmly at Susan.

"Yes it does." A beaming Susan offered. "And the first thing you should know about this family cousin, is that hugs are mandatory."

Harry chuckled again. "I guess I can live with that." Harry said playfully.

"Well then let me welcome you properly to the family." With that Susan approached Harry at a more sedate speed and wrapped her cousin in a warm hug which Harry returned with as much warmth.

"Thank you Susan." Harry was genuinely moved by the show of affection. "But I think we better let each other go before my wife gets upset."

"Wife?" Susan said breathlessly. "You're married?"

"I am." Harry said wanting to be upfront with his new '_cousin.' _"I wanted you to know…Aunt Amelia told me that you had a little bit of a crush on me and…"

To Harry and Amelia's surprise Susan began to laugh, just a little at first then she broke out in giggles. Harry was looking very confused as was Amelia at the antics of the young witch.

Susan looked up at the two and tried to stifle her laughter. "S…s…sorry Harry." Susan snorted a bit biting back another giggle. "Well…I did kind of have a crush on you." Susan began. "But since the middle of last year I've kind of been seeing someone else?"

"Oh?" Amelia intoned. "And who is it you've been seeing? This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Honestly auntie!" Susan sighed exasperatingly. "He is kind of shy and frankly auntie…you scare people." The redhead said placing her hands on her hips daring her aunt to deny it.

"Hmph…well I think I'm a very fair minded person if I do say so myself." Amelia whined with the hint of a smile on her lips. "So who is he then?"

"Neville…Neville Longbottom." She said.

'Way to go Neville!' Harry thought to himself.

"Augusta's grandson?" Amelia asked.

"That's the one!" Susan happily sung.

'And Susan thinks I'm scary, Augusta could frighten a dementor out of his shroud.' Amelia quirked to herself.

"Well I suppose we'll have to have young Lord Longbottom around for tea won't we?" Amelia offered.

"Sooo… who's the lucky girl that has captured the heart of the most eligible boy in school? Did Hermione finally pluck up the courage to ask you out?"

"No! I mean…I love Hermione don't get me wrong but as a close sister." Harry quickly responded.

"It's not Ginny Weasley is it? Oh Harry she is totally wrong for you! Oh…I'm sorry if you…I mean if she…oh blast it all!" Susan tried to back track.

Harry laughed congenially. "No it is most definitely not Ginny."

"Then who is it?" Susan asked not being able to think of any other girl that was close to Harry.

"Well, for now I'd like to keep that a secret Susan. I promise to let you know after tomorrow, you'll understand why the secrecy when the truth comes out." Harry promised.

"Is this one of 'THOSE' secrets as well?" She looked at Harry then her aunt questioningly who both nodded. "You know sometimes it really sucks being me." The Hufflepuff whined.

oooOOOooo

The meeting with Amelia Bones went far better than anyone had expected. Although still nervous Bella and Harry felt hopeful that things would work out. And if they didn't Harry was already developing a plan to bust his love back out and flee the country. The Mediterranean was a nice place he had heard.

Harry had wanted to see the Potter Vaults and so Harry, Bella and Narcissa made their way down into the bowels of Gringotts. The ride had been fast and furious Harry and Bella enjoyed the ride immensely but Narcissa had turned a most interesting shade of green and looked like she was about to redecorate the bottom of the cart.

Griphook smirked at the swaying blonde as she nearly fell face first after exiting the cart. "I hate those bloody carts!" Narcissa griped.

Harry and Bella both chuckled at the loss of composure from the prim and proper Narcissa Malfoy. The small group approached vault number seven, the three humans marveled at the huge circular door. The door looked as if it opened in the middle parting the circular door in two. In the middle of the door was the crest of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

There were no visible key holes or handles. The Potter crest was the only raised surface on the door that they could see. Harrry turned a questioning look at Griphook who rolled his eyes at the young human and approached the door.

"You must place your hand on the middle of the crest. The innate magic within the seal will identify you as a Potter, once it has identified you the door will open. Be warned though…" Griphook stated looking at Narcissa. "…that only Potters can enter the vault unless they are allowed by the head of house."

"And how do I do that Griphook?" Harry asked the tiny goblin.

"There will be a book on a pedestal somewhere in the vault. That book is tied to the ambient magic in the vault. Once you write the name of the person you are wanting to allow in, you must then lead the person in, they must be touching you at the time." Griphook growled as if it were common knowledge.

"Will they be allowed in anytime after that?" Harry asked.

Griphook rolled his eyes and looked at the young lord. "You would not need to write her name in the book anymore, but she must be in company of a Potter to gain access. If you no longer want that person to enter simply cross out their name in the book."

"Well. Ok then, sounds simple enough." Harry smiled. Griphook turned around and mumbled something about mentally slow humans.

"Well love, would you like to do the honor of opening OUR vault?" Harry asked his blushing bride.

"I don't know Harry." Bella's voice nervously cracked. "It may not recognize me as a Potter.

"According to magic we are husband and wife and you are the Lady Potter." Harry spoke soothingly but confidently to his wife.

Bella smiled at him and then stepped in front of the Potter crest. She raised her hand and gingerly placed it flat against the middle of the crest. An electric blue light began to illuminate the Potter crest. Bella then felt a warming sensation envelop her hand and then a prick in the middle of her palm that drew a sample of her blood. She tried to remove her hand from the seal but found she could not move it.

Bella was about to panic with the light began to subside and she heard an audible clanking sound. She found that she was able to remove her hand from the crest which was now separating in two as the door began to slowly swing outward.

The door opened to reveal a Romanesque archway a few feet inside the doors. The vault appeared to be a massive cavern carved out of living rock. At the keystone location of the arch was a large portrait of an elderly couple dressed in apparel that would not be out of place for nobles in the sixth century. The man in the portrait bowed low and the lady a deep curtsy.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Potter to the vault of House Potter. Allow me to introduce ourselves the elderly man began. This lovely creature by my side is the Lady Boudicca and I am or was (chuckling) Lord Cadeyrn." The two images smiled.

"It has been sometime since we've had any visitors." The Lady Boudicca stated. "So we are ever so pleased to have company again." The Lady said excitedly.

"So who are you… exactly?" Harry asked smiling at the animated lady who seemed to be bouncing on her toes with happiness.

"We are the guardians of House Potter my Lord. We exist not only to protect the Potter House vault but we are also the Potter historians and guardians of the Potter family magic." Lady Boudicca stated proudly.

"Potter family magic? You mean we have our own magic?"

"Well of course we do Lord Potter. Within these walls you will find the family grimoire. It holds within its pages almost fifteen hundred years of Potter family history and magics. Our line has had many talented spell crafters through the centuries, many with an affinity toward battle magic." Lord Cadeyrn stated bemusedly

"Battle magic? Is that somehow different from regular magic? And please call me Harry." Harry asked somewhat confused.

"Very well then… Harry, and please call me grandfather, many of your forbearers have done so . Battle magic is a branch of magic that has fallen out of use. In centuries past there was constant warring here on the Isle. There was constant conflict between the Island clans and the invading Romans, but also between the individual clans themselves. The clan system eventually turned into what you know as the House system."

"So House Potter use to be clan Potter?" Harry asked.

Lord Cadeyrn chuckled. "Well the Potter name is rather new only within the last twelve hundred years or so. Our line is actually descendant from the Gaul wizard king Vercingetorix who fought the Romans in 52 BC. There were actually many different families who existed under the Potter banner through the centuries and eventually most took the Potter name and so it became one of the great Houses early in the tenth century."

Bella was stunned at the information. Not only did the Potter line predate any other in the wizarding world that she knew of, but was truly a Noble house being descendant from royalty.

"Now where was I…oh yes Battle Magic. As I'm sure you know a wand can only be used against one to three people at a time and still be effective. Battle magic was used to defend against much larger numbers. The drawback to battle magic is that it is wielded through incantation which takes longer to cast than a simple spell. It also requires several witches and wizards simultaneously chanting the incantation for it to be used at its most powerful level." The portrait instructed.

"So in other words you sacrifice speed for power." Harry stated.

Cadeyrn nodded. "Yes but when you look at the amount of the enemy you can stop with one single incantation it is well worth the time it takes."

Both Harry and Bella began to see the advantages that this type of magic could have in the upcoming war and decided that it would be worth reading up on.

"Grandfather, I was told that there would be a book here within the vault that I would need to use in order to allow a non-Potter in. Can you tell me where that is?"

"Of course Harry, just to the left of our portrait you'll find a stone pedestal. On it, you will see a large leather bound book. Just write the name of the person in the book then escort the person into the vault with you, as you walk under our archway the persons magical signature will then be recorded and then be allowed to enter the main vault. However every time they come they must be escorted by a Potter."

"Is there any way to get around that grandfather? Say if I wanted to send a house elf or a close friend of the family to retrieve something." Harry asked

"In the case of the house elf it must be a bound elf to our house. A bound elf is considered to be part of the Potter family and may enter at anytime. Anyone else must be a blood relation or magically adopted into the family. And only the head of house…in this case you Harry…is allowed to bring visitors here.

The failsafe to this is even if the head of house is forced to bring an enemy to the vault only the family can pass under the arch unharmed. If your enemy walks with you under the arch the defensive magic will stun him or her. You'll notice that the book is behind the arch. So in theory the head of house can stay safely behind the arch and his enemy cannot touch him." Cadeyrn explained

Harry walked over to the book and wrote the name of Narcissa Malfoy. The book pulsed a bright gold color and then faded. Harry returned to the vault entrance and took Narcissa's hand and walked with her through the archway. There was a feeling of walking through a curtain of magic as they stepped through to the other side.

On the other side of the archway was another large picture frame where Grandmother Boudicca and Grandfather Cadeyrn appeared.

"Welcome Lady Narcissa Malfoy to the vault of House Potter." The elderly couple offered.

"Thank you my Lord and Lady. It is an honor to be here." Narcissa curtsied to the couple in the portrait who gave her a nod of their heads in recognition.

Harry, Bella and Narcissa walked around the large vaults main area, they saw many suits of armor and chainmail that lined the walls bladed weapons of every kind on the opposite wall were dozens of large curio case with dozens if not hundreds of wands, one case in particular had the wand of each head of house dating back to 950 AD. Each wand had a corresponding name plate listing the name of the witch or wizard it had belonged to.

"Apparently women were allowed to be head of house at times." Bella commented as she looked at a wand of a distant relative whose name happened to be one _Eirwen Carys Potter-Black born May 1, 1269 AD died December 31, 1380 AD._

"Maybe you should see if one of the wands here will work for you Harry." Narcissa offered as she was looking at all the old pureblood names and Ancient and Noble Houses that had married into the Potter line.

"I guess it couldn't hurt anything." Harry concluded

Harry began to run his hand over the various wands hoping that one would call to him. He had been at it for only about fifteen minutes when a wand literally jumped into his outstretched hand. The wand sent rushing warmth throughout Harry's body and then seemed to hum in his hand.

"Now that was unexpected!" Grandmother Boudicca said in a surprised voice.

"Why so grandmother? Harry asked.

"That wand belonged to Morgana Le Fey." The painted witch declared.

Bella and Narcissa looked at the wand with awe and reverence. "You mean to say that this wand actually belonged to THE Morgana Le Fey!" Bella gasped out trying not to hyper-ventilate.

"Yes dear, but legend and myth painted her in such an unflattering if not downright deceitful manner. She was not the dark witch that she was portrayed. She was very powerful and jealous wizards who envied her natural talent besmirched her name."

"So she wasn't a dark witch?" Narcissa asked

"No dear she was not dark, she was more…uhmm…gray with dark edges you might say." Boudicca chuckled. "But she was extremely powerful.

"So she was a Potter then?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly Harry dear. However she came to owe the House of Potter a life debt. You see she was ambushed by a group of wizards intent on killing her, a claim to fame you might say to increase the prestige of their own house. She was gravely injured and apparated away from the scene.

She appeared near a forest stream bloodied and unconscious. A young wizard by the name of Gwain Artemis Potter came across her unmoving form and took her back to his home. He bound her wounds and nursed her back to health. Gwain fell in love with the beautiful witch and the two maintained a quiet affair for many years.

Morgana's magic recognized that a life debt had been formed between her and Gwain of House Potter. Years later Gwain sat next to her on the death bed of his lover. Not having fulfilled her life debt in this life she spoke an incantation and infused her magic and life force into her wand. She told Gwain that in a time of great need her wand would answer the call of the Potters and bind itself to the witch or wizard in need.

It is unknown however exactly what the wand would do for the bearer. It has been silent since it was given to Gwain. You are the first person to get a reaction Harry. The wand will bind itself to you." Grandmother finished smiling proudly at Harry.

"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any stranger, I get chosen by the wand of the most famous witch in history." Harry groaned

'I will serve you well young master.' A voice whispered in Harry's mind. Bella also heard the voice being connected to Harry through their bond. Harry and Bella looked at each other each displaying a look of shock.

oooOOOooo

It was eight that evening when Harry, Bella, and Narcissa made it back to Black manor. It had been an awe inspiring time spent in the Potter family vault. They had promised the portrait that they would return another day when they had more time to explore.

Hermes was waiting at the door as the trio dragged themselves in and took seats in the parlor. Harry and Bella collapsed into a love seat where Bella immediately curled up into his side laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Narcissa chose the long leather couch and fell back on to it stretching out and throwing her arm over her eyes and sighing deeply as she let weight of the day began to melt away into the soft supple leather beneath her.

"Master Harry." Hermes the ancient elf called as he entered the room. "Excuse me young master but there is a rather hostile white owl that has been here since you left this morning. She has been in your bedroom and growling at the house elf staff when we'z tries to enter."

"Hedwig?" Harry jumped up from the love seat much to Bella's displeasure and headed up to his bedroom closely followed by the ebony haired witch. Harry opened the door and was immediately dive bombed by the angry owl.

"Hedwig! Stop tha…" Hedwig dived at him again cuffing the top of Harry's head with her wing. Hedwig landed on the mantel of the fireplace and looked sternly at her wizard.

Harry cautiously approached the snowy owl, she had all her feathers puffed out and ruffled showing her displeasure to the apologizing young man.

"I'm so sorry Hedwig, the past few days have been a little…overwhelming and I'm sorry I haven't been able to call for you. I wasn't sure if you would even be able to find me with all the wards covering this place."

Hedwig hooted indignantly as if to scoff at her wizard's lack of faith in her ability to find him. Harry stepped closer to the beautiful owl who turned her back on him. Softly he began to scratch the top of her head in the place he knew she loved to be scratched.

"Come on girl…if it makes you feel any better I've missed you terribly."

As bad as she wanted to continue to be angry at her Harry she was extremely grateful that he was safe. She had been out hunting when the Dursleys had attempted to kill Harry. When she returned from her hunt she discovered the house in charred ruins.

She knew that he was alive somewhere, her connection to him as his familiar let her know that he had not died. But it had taken a week to finally locate him and as the days went by she became more and more upset. When she had finally located where he was staying she had just missed him when he disappeared with the two witches.

Hedwig turned to face her wizard and hopped up on his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. She then rubbed her head against his cheek.

"Thank you girl, I promise I won't leave you like that again." She gave a throaty bark and then flew back to the mantle and buried her head under her feathers and drifted off into a well earned sleep.

Harry turned around to find a smirking Bella staring at him. "Well I see who wears the pants in that relationship." Bella said losing her composure and chuckled at her husband.

Harry smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well what can you do?" Harry laughed.

Bella walked over to her husband and wrapped him in her arms and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Never change Harry, you are just too sweet." Bella cooed.

Harry turned somber as he looked at the woman who had come to mean so much to him. "I'm worried love…" He paused. "…I don't want to lose you so soon after I found you."

Bella looked deeply into his eyes, amazed to see the depth of his love being reflected back to her, it was breathtaking.

"I have faith in us Harry…" Bella whispered. "… I don't believe that magic has brought us together just to tear us apart."

"I love you so much Bella that I feel at times my heart will explode from being so full of emotion."

"I love you too dearest. You've owned my heart even before I admitted to myself that it was yours."

The young couple stared longingly at each other; their bodies reacting before their minds even began to process the situation. The kiss was deep and lingering, filled with desire and need. The lights seemed to dim on their own as the young couple subconsciously moved toward the large canopy bed.

Each knew in their minds that this could be their last night together if things went badly the next day. So their hearts conspired to make it an evening that would live in their dreams for a lifetime.

Years later they would still look back on this night with awe and nostalgia as the night that their love became something more than worldly but something that could only be measured on an eternal scale. Magic had brought them together but their willing souls united them for eternity.

The young couple removed every piece of physical barriers between their bodies and slid between the heavenly textures of silk sheets. The diverseness off the cool sheets and the warmth of their pressed together bodies created a wonderful sensation of opposites.

They took their time in exploring every wondrous and mysterious part of each other's anatomy. For Harry it was unlike anything he had ever experienced, every moan every gasp and mew coming from Bella was like a musical masterpiece and he was the conductor.

Bella reveled in the unsuppressed love that Harry was lavishing upon her. Never in her life had she experienced the true meaning of making love until her Harry. His touches were so gentle and innocent that her skin tingled every where he touched, kissed, and caressed.

When they finally came to that moment of complete surrender where two bodies become one it defied all description. The young lovers became lost in each other's mind as they approached their grand finale. The intensity of two minds locked together at the moment of each other's release was beyond comprehension and left the couple complete drained of all strength and consciousness.

Unbeknownst to the bonded lovers a golden aura surrounded the pair forever locking their souls together in eternal unity. Tomorrow would bring what tomorrow would bring, but tonight the night belonged to Harry and Bella.

A/N2: I know I said that the trial would be in this chapter but what ya gonna do? It will definitely be in the next so don't worry. I hope you weren't too disappointed in the love scene; I much prefer imagination to a graphic scene and thought it came out rather well.

Thanks to all of you who continue to read my little story. Any suggestion and/or ideas are always welcome. If you do have a criticism that's fine just don't be nitpicky. I believe you always leave a little good if you leave a little bad. Just a thought.

Please Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling **_

_**A/N: As always thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. That was my first attempt at writing a romantic scene I hope it was in good taste. At last we have come to Bella's hearing I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 14

Friday June 7th at a too early 8:30 a.m. found Harry, Bella and Andromeda Tonks standing in Minister Bones Office. It was the day of Bella's hearing and the trio was nervously listening to Amelia's explanation of how the hearing would proceed.

Bella would be led into the chamber escorted by two of her top aurors. She would be restrained by magic suppressing shackles. This upset Harry who didn't want his love to be paraded into a most likely hostile courtroom and not being able to defend herself and even an appearance of guilt by wearing the shackles could sway peoples votes in a negative way.

Amelia told Harry that it was standard procedure and she could not be seen showing any kind of deference toward Bella. If the court thought she had any kind of sympathy for the 'known' death eater she could be excused from the proceedings and could possibly hurt her chances of being minister.

Harry was not happy with the explanation but reluctantly agreed with his godmother. Harry himself would be sitting in the gallery as a spectator. With some advanced glamour spells that Bella had shown him he had turned his raven locks in to a sandy brown his eyes became a grayish blue and with the height he had gained through the ritual it was very unlikely that anyone would recognize him.

Andromeda would be sitting at the defense table where she would be joined by Bella. The prosecutor representing the Ministry would be a witch by the name of Ima Wiseacher. She was known to be ruthless and would often try and bait the defendants by the use of condescending and demeaning slurs.

Wiseacher had been notified the evening before of whom she would be prosecuting. At first she was shocked at who the ministry had captured and giddy as well. Wiseacher was a first cousin to Amycus Carrow and quickly had owled her cousin of Bellatrix's capture.

Carrow immediately brought the news to his master who was most pleased. He informed Carrow to contact their agents within the ministry and plant them throughout the court room. They were to cause a disruption in the gallery. While the aurors attention would be on the crowd Amycus beneath an invisibility cloak would grab Bellatrix stunning her if necessary and then bring her back to Riddle Manor.

Voldemort knew he would need to place Bellatrix under the imperious until the compulsion potions he would need to give her bent her to his will once more. Of course she would need to be punished for foolishly believing she could escape him. But she was an incredible duelist and spell crafter and he was in need of her talents.

Voldemort had also ordered the assassination of Amelia Bones. He could not afford to have her sworn in as minister. He could not allow the ministry to strengthen its resolve against him. If the opportunity presented itself she was to be killed in the court room during the commotion.

Carrow had contacted Thomas Yaxley who was one of the higher ranking aurors about their master's plan. Yaxley stated that he would make sure he was on the detail that escorted the prisoner. He would then be in the perfect position to help Amycus in subduing Bellatrix and possibly killing the Bones bitch.

oooOOOooo

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard, how dare that Bones woman call an emergency session of the Wizengamot. She was only the interim Minister for Merlin's sake! The power must already be going to her head and the audacity of not telling him the complete nature of the session. Only that new evidence has surfaced about a known death eater.

'She will need to be put in her proper place.' The ancient wizard thought to himself as he put on his garish robes of the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot. 'She is too strong willed, something will need to be done about her and soon.'

Harry and Bella held on to each other tightly as Amelia finished her instructions a hundred thoughts and emotions passed between them each taking comfort in the shared link that they had. They could feel each other's love for the other and a bit of nervousness as well as the unknown lay before them. Bella cupped Harry's face in her hands and pulled him down into a passion filled kissed.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back. "I'll see you after the hearing." She nodded bravely at her husband holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

Harry Left the Minister's office and made his way down to the 9th floor, courtroom number 10. Memories of the last time he was in the courtroom surfaced to the front of his mind. His anger rose a bit as the memory of being tried by the entire Wizengamot over a simple offense of underage magic which turned out to be a plot to silence him by then Under Secretary to the Minister Delores Umbridge and the Minister himself Cornelius Fudge.

Harry felt Bella's anger rise as he replayed the memories. '_It's all in the past love, and you need to focus on the here and now.' _Harry gently reminded her over their bond. Harry and Bella had noticed that whatever linked them together had grown in strength and they were able to sense each other's presence where ever they happened to be.

Harry who had never apparated on his own before soon found that he could apparate to where ever Bella was by just thinking of her and she had been able to do the same. Their minds were so in sync that they always knew each other's thoughts and the two would have lengthy conversations in their minds which annoyed Narcissa to no end when she was around them.

They worked in perfect harmony with each other like they were two halves of the same whole. Even now as he entered court room ten he felt her presence in his mind. It was a comfort to the both of them knowing that they were not truly separated from each other.

Harry looked around the quickly filling gallery of the courtroom and recognized several faces. He noticed the austere looks of Neville's grandmother the Lady Longbottom. He noticed Amos Diggory, Cedric's father which brought a pang of sadness that the handsome young man had his life ended by the very man who had betrayed his own parents.

The very thought of Peter Pettigrew made his blood boil. 'Your day will come Peter, and I'll be there to make sure justice is as slow and painful as I can make it.' A hundred miles away Peter Pettigrew felt a cold sense of doom wash over his body.

Harry decided to take a seat just to the left and above the defendants table. He would be able to see Bella and her him. It also provided Harry with a tactical view of the entire gallery and the Wizengamot seats. Harry listened to the chatter of the visitors and members of the Wizengamot whose stadium style seats were placed directly in front of the defense and prosecution tables. This allowed those members to look down upon the defendant.

Most were buzzing about the as of yet unknown Death eater that was being brought in. Many seemed to have already made their decision. One man was overheard saying anyone even remotely associated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named should be given the Dementor's kiss on sight. Another suggested just tossing the person through the veil and being done with it.

Harry to say the least was feeling a little anxious and was continually sending thoughts of comfort to his wife through their bond.

The court began to quiet down as Albus Dumbledore entered the hall. He approached the pulpit that was front and center of the Wizengamot seats and with three taps of his wand called the room to order.

"Welcome, welcome Lords and Ladys of the Wizengamot and to all vistors who are seated in the gallery. This Emergency session of the Wizengamot is in session. Although this is highly irregular it is being held at the request of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones. And in accordance with the bylaws of this group a house with Ancient and Noble status may call such a meeting." Dumbledore stated although with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"So without further preamble Interim Minister for Magic the Lady Amelia Bones will address this court." Dumbledore finished bowing to Amelia then taking his seat.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, you know me as one of the staunchest leaders in the fight against crime and insurrection in our world. I have personally captured or have helped in the capture and conviction of over forty supporters of You-Know-Who. Supporters known as death eaters." Amelia began.

"I have also been known as a just but fair judge and one who is willing to hear all sides of a story. During the first war there were many who claimed to be under the influences of the imperious curse, or blackmailed into acts of sedition and crimes against the wizarding people. To all those who claimed such coercion a hearing by veritus serum and pensieve memories were offered to those who proclaimed innocence. There were but few who refused it, but somehow were exonerated from charges."

Harry noticed more than a few members of the Wizengamot squirm a bit uncomfortably at Amelia's last remark.

"It is for this cause that I have called for this emergency session. An individual who had been known as a death eater during the first war has turned herself in. She has asked to give testimony by Veritus serum and by penseive memories that she was controlled by means of compulsion potions and by means of the imperious curse was controlled by the Dark Lord and one or more of his agents."

A wind storm of whispers echoed around the courtroom till the noise reached a rather loud buzz. Amelia attempted to continue but was drowned out by the sheer volume. Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat and by means of sonorous charm quieted the crowd.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed. "Everyone will please refrain from talking." Dumbledore finished nodding to Amelia to continue.

"As I was saying" Amelia cleared her throat. "This person has voluntarily turned herself in and by the rule of law they will be given opportunity to make their case."

oooOOOooo

Bella was surrounded by four aurors, two to the front of her and two to the back. She recognized the tall bald blackman in front of her and to the left as Kingsley Shaklebolt, a member of Dumdorks order of the Flaming Chicken. She also recognized her niece Nymphadora Tonks as the auror in front and to the right of her. Bella didn't know however if Andromeda had updated her niece to her situation. Nymphadora glanced at Bella and snarled at her. 'Apparently not.' Bella thought.

She could not see the two aurors who were positioned behind her and had no idea who they were. The group came to a halt just outside a heavy wooden door that led into the front of the court room near the defendants table.

While they were stopped Bella caught a glance of the auror to her right and back. She had to catch herself from letting out a gasp as she recognized this particular auror.

'_Harry! Harry! One of the aurors in my guard is a death eater!' _ Bella mentally screamed.

'_What! Who is it?' _Harry asked in an almost panic.

'_His name is Thomas Yaxley, he is an inner circle member.' _Bella replied trying to keep herself calm.

'_Do you think you can…'_

'_Harry we're moving!'_

Harry noticed a side door open near the defendants table and watched as Bella and four aurors walked in. The court room exploded into pandemonium. Screams of terror and anger and hate echoed around the courtroom. People were yelling "give her the kiss! Give her the kiss!" anything that wasn't nailed down was being thrown at the raven haired witch.

"Death to all Death Eaters!" was screamed out by a man in his mid forties. The same man broke from the gallery and leapt at Bella with a dagger clinched in his fist. An amazingly fast Kingsley Shacklebolt caught the man in mid flight with a mid-level banishing and disarming charm. The man crumpled to the floor in a heap after smashing into the opposite wall.

Although Bella appeared to be twenty years younger there was no mistaking who she was. She had the aristocratic beauty that all women of the Black family inherited. Her dark hair and violet eyes were unmistakably Bellatrix Black. Her face was as well known as any celebrity and it provoked a wide range of emotions from fear to hate to twisted fascination. She was the devil to some and a dark goddess to others.

More aurors were called in to manage the crowd and gain some sort of control and order. Harry kept a close watch over Bella and was a hair's breadth away from exposing himself to protect Bella from the man with the dagger before Kingsley had responded.

Yaxley thought it was the perfect opportunity to grab Bella and kill Bones. But he did not know where Amycus was. He scanned the crowd looking for the subtle ripples of someone under an invisibility cloak.

Aurors Shaklebolt and Tonks took flanking positions on either side of Bella. With wands drawn they scanned the crowd for more potential attackers as other aurors tried to regain some order in the courtroom.

Harry did not like what was happening at all and began to make his way toward Bella. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shimmer of air that seem to ripple. With terrified jolt Harry realized there was someone underneath an invisibility cloak and they were within six feet of Bella.

Thomas Yaxley also noticed a wand materialize through an invisibility cloak which was pointed at Bella. Yaxley realizing that Carrow was about to act drew his own wand and pointed it at the back of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry saw what was about to happened and yelled at Bella through their bond to fall to the ground.

"Stupefy!" Carrow yelled. The spell flew over Bella's head as she was already dropping to the floor to take cover. The spell slammed into the defendants table with a crack splintering the top of the table. The spell got Tonks and Kingsley's attention and they spun to find the caster.

This act prompted the other six agents of Voldemort to begin casting reducto curses into the gallery and Wizengamot seats. Screams of terror filled the ancient hall as explosions were sending broken bodies flying through the air.

Harry wandlessly summoned the invisibility cloak off of Carrow exposing him to the court. This immediately got Tonks and Shacklebolts attention as they swung their wands at Carrow.

"Avada Kedavra!" Yaxley yelled, sending the acid green color of the death curse straight into the back of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The tall auror collapsed to the ground dead, eyes wide and unmoving in a look of surprise.

Yaxley and Carrow turned their wands on the pink haired auror who was frozen in place staring at the lifeless eyes of her partner. "Reducto!" Carrow screamed, as the spell hurled towards the shocked young auror. Bella seeing the spell leave the wand swept Tonks off her feet causing her niece to crash to the floor next to her.

"Nymphadora!" Bella screamed. "Snap out of it!" Nymphadora Tonks jolted as the events taking place around her suddenly came into sharp focus. "Y..you…you saved my life?" Tonks muttered looking at her aunt that she had believed was one of Voldemorts top deatheaters.

"Thank me later Nymphie but for now defend yourself!" Bella said while pulling her niece behind the over turned table as a spell shot over her head.

Yaxley saw that Bella and Tonks were taking cover behind a table; he raised his wand pointing it at the pink haired auror. "Avada Kedav…aieeee!" Yaxley's robes suddenly burst into flames. An irate Harry Potter had sent the borderline dark fire curse at the murdering auror.

The fire was so intense that the fabric was melting to his skin. Yaxley dropped his wand as fire was burning his hands and face. With a wandless stupefy Yaxley fell to the floor unconscious. Harry then lifted the fire curse and rushed to Bella's side.

Aurors had begun to subdue most of Voldemort's agents in the crowd. Carrow sensing that the mission was failing decided to at least get some small victory. He spun his wand toward Amelia Bones a cruel sneer spreading over his face. "Avada Kedavra!" The Interim Minister of Magic looked on in horror as she heard the incantation.

A look of surprise reached Amelia's eyes as the unblockable curse was redirected well over her head. The cause of the redirection was none other than Bellatrix Black who threw herself at Amycus Carrow knocking him bodily to the floor his wand sliding away from him well out of reach.

Before aurors could respond to and subdue the death eater he pulled an emergency portkey from his robes and vanished. The aurors then turned their wands on the prone body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hold!" Amelia shouted. The court room became silent but for the moans and silent weeping of the injured. "That woman just saved my life. You will treat her with respect." The former head of the DMLE spoke to 'her' aurors.

"Now…What the HELL just happened here!" A furious Amelia Bones asked.

A two hour recess was called while the incident was investigated. Aurors Robards and McKinna, the DMLE's top crime scene investigators, interviewed witnesses and captured instigators and from pensieve memories were able to piece together the actual events.

Rufus Scrimgeor, the current head of the DMLE, entered the Ministers office and presented Amelia with the results of the investigation. She was shocked to find that Thomas Yaxley was a marked deatheater. He had been an auror during the last war as well. Had he been a spy even then? Amelia wondered.

The incident claimed three lives including her most trusted auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. His death would be a huge loss to the DMLE. He was widely respected and had been one of the DMLE's top trainers.

Amelia Bones would be damned if she let Voldemort and his ilk get away with this attack. The six agents caught in the act and Thomas Yaxley would feel the full weight of the ministry. Their punishment will be most severe and in the case of Yaxley permanent.

She could not let a betrayal from within the Ministry be lightly punished. She would recommend the Dementors kiss for Yaxley. He will have to be made an example of what will happen to those who work for the ministry and are agents of the Dark Lord.

Bella's hearing was moved to the smaller court room five. The public would not be allowed in only members of the Wizengamot and a few court reporters.

The hearing began with veritus serum being administered to Bella. Amelia had been careful in wording her first question to Bella. She knew if asked her name Bella would answer with the last name of Potter and Amelia wanted to keep that bit of information quiet as Harry had asked her to.

"Would you please state your given name at birth?" Amelia asked

A monotone voice answered. "Bellatrix Adien Black."

"Were you a willing member of the terrorist group known as Death Eaters?" Bella was asked

"No."

"Explain." Dumbledore asked.

"I was force fed compulsion potions by my then husband Rudolphus Lestrange. I was then forced to take the Dark Mark and train the Dark Lords supporters."

Several members of the Wizengamot began murmuring in quiet whispers one to another. Lady Longbottom then stood and with controlled anger asked.

"Did you or did you not take part in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom." The Dowager Lady Longbottom asked.

"I was present but did not take part in the torturing. I was ordered by my husband to find their infant son and kill him."

Augusta Longbottom was shocked at this revelation and asked. "But you did not kill him, why?"

"I was sporadically able to fight off some of the effects of the compulsion potions in brief moments. I had achieved enough presence of mind to defy the order. Instead I found the boy and hid him in the closet of his nursery. I then returned to my husband and told him the boy was not in the house."

"Neville **was** found in the closet of his nursery when the aurors arrived and the three of you were captured." Lady Longbottom commented looking at the raven haired witch with conflicting emotions.

She had spent the last fourteen years cursing the name of Bellatrix Lestrange and now she found herself conflicted. She had actually saved the life of her grandson. 'Maybe she isn't the person I thought she was.' The Matriarch considered.

Albus Dumbledore had one more question, more to satisfy his curiosity than any proof that she had been involved. "Did you kill Harry Potter by the use of the fiendfyre spell at his residence in Surrey?"

Bella was terrified that his question would ask about whether she knew of the attack on his relatives which of course she did. But she had most definitely not killed Harry. So she answered with a clear and resounding "No."

The questioning only lasted for another ten minutes where other members had asked her about other death eater raids she took part in. It was learned that she had only killed two people in her time as a death eater but it was proven that she was not in control of herself at the time.

Bella was removed from the room while the Wizengamot deliberated over her fate. Surprisingly, to many of those present, Lady Longbottom was her strongest advocate for total acquittal. With the support of House Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Abbott, and Narcissa as the proxy for the Malfoy seat it was enough for the majority of the other houses to be swayed to their side.

Out of one hundred and fifty votes a clear majority of one hundred and twenty votes were tallied for a full acquittal.

Harry had been on pins and needles; he had not been allowed in to the court room and so was pacing back and forth outside of the court room door. He had of course heard everything through the bond with Bella but that didn't calm his nerves in the slightest. He froze in mid stride as Bella was escorted back in to the court room.

"The defendant will remain standing as the court decision is pronounced." Dumbledore stated in somber voice.

Bella and Andromeda stood together and held hands as the verdict was about to be read. Harry was fighting the desire to burst through the door and hold his wife in this moment of decision that could affect the rest of their lives.

Dumbledore unrolled a scroll and began to read from it. "Bellatrix Adien Black, it is the finding of this court that because of circumstances beyond your control you are found…innocent and hearby acquitted of all past charges that had been leveled against you. These are the findings of the court and we stand adjourned.

Bella burst into happy tears as she was hugged tightly by her big sister. "Thank you, thank you Andi. I don't know how to ever thank you enough." Bella looked up at the exiting members of the Wizengamot and found a smiling Amelia Bones looking back at her. She then noticed The Lady Longbottom who gave her a nod and half smile as she exited.

Meanwhile in the hallway Harry had given a rather large whoop of happiness and was receiving odd looks from people who watched him doing some kind of jig with a grin that threatened to swallow his entire face. The doors of the courtroom opened up and a raven haired missile crashed into Harry capturing his lips in a hard passionate kiss.

An immediate press conference was called by Amelia Bones who announced the acquittal of Bellatrix Black to the media. Within minutes of the press conference ending the news had been spread over the Wizarding Wireless Network. Special editions of the Prophet were flying off the racks faster than they could be printed.

The news of an innocent Bellatrix Black was met by skepticism by some, outrage by others and utter shock to the rest of the wizarding population. Minister Bones had made it clear that any retaliation against Miss. Black would be seen as an assault and the perpetrators arrested.

The attack in court room ten was also mentioned in the press release and that long time auror Thomas Yaxley had been arrested for murder and attempted murder and was also discovered to be a Death Eater. Six others were also arrested in connection with the attack and a date for hearings would be set soon.

Bella and Harry walked hand in hand to the nearest apparition point in the ministry and with a searing kiss the two apparated back to Black Manor to celebrate.

A/N2: I apologize to all the Kingsley fans especially those who wanted Narcissa to hook up with him, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter a lot will be happening another character death may be ahead. Thanks for reading!

Please Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: What is JK Rowlings is JK Rowlings.**

**A/N: Hi all, first I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed there were some wonderful and well thought out reviews. Second I wanted to address a review by **_**leukeR **_**and maybe give everyone some insight into how I see Bella and Harry in this story and perhaps a little insight into Narcissa and Andromeda as well.**

_**leukeR**_** voiced a concern that I was making Bella too soft and that there should be some defining levels of certain characteristics or attributes that Bella should have. I'll take the second half first. Bella is a wonderful character to me because little is really known about her from the canon works before she became a death eater, so it opens up a whole world of possibilities only limited by the authors own creativity.**

**I see my Bella as a victim of circumstances that were out of her control. She was forced into a loveless marriage she didn't want, and she was controlled by magical means to do unspeakable things. I've written, perhaps too subtly, a little about her childhood. **

**She was an affectionate child and was fiercely loyal to her sisters (Bella standing up to her father in behalf of Andi.) I see her as a very passionate and driven person, her ability as a duelist and spell crafter and her protectiveness of Harry help demonstrate that level of passion.**

**So why is she so emotional at the moment? You have to remember that only seven days have passed from the time of Harry's near death and Bella's acquittal. And in that short space of time she has seen Harry nearly beaten to death, performed a ritual that could have caused her or Harry's death, found love, has been reunited with her sisters and has been acquitted of all past crimes. Anyone would be emotional after all that.**

**In regards to how fast the sisters came together, you have to remember that the Black Sisters were inculcated from birth that family was everything, and they were very close in their youth. That is why Andi decided to meet with Narcissa in the first place, that meeting was the catalyst that united the sisters once more. **

**The bond that Bella and Harry share also has affected not only her personality but his as well. Both were desperate to know real love and affection and over a space of about two years their relationship grew into a genuine friendship that led to the both of them falling in love. I see Bella approaching this as she has done everything in her life that she loves, with complete passion.**

**Harry being the Gryfindor that he is threw himself into the relationship once he understood what his feelings toward Bella were. As their bond continues to strengthen the unique personalities and characteristic of the two of them will begin to bleed over into one another.**

**Bella has only shown her softer side to Harry and her sisters, after all they are family. But in turning herself in to Amelia she was stoic and showed no fear or hesitation. In the courtroom scene Bella did not panic but was in control of her emotions and showed a cool head as she saved not only Tonk's life but Amelia's as well.**

**Bella is devoted completely to Harry even before the bond as evidenced by her attack on the Dursleys, she showed no mercy for those who would hurt 'her' Harry. **

**Bella soft? I don't think so. We will definitely see a stronger if not dangerous side of both Harry and Bella as the next few chapters change Harry from the naïve light sided hero to a powerful young man who is "gray with some dark edges." There have been several clues also given throughout the story on what is or will cause Harry's shift to the gray side. **

**So to sum up, I see my Bella as the classic anti-hero, yes she is flawed in some ways and has issues a plenty as does Harry. Her emotions and passion can make her unpredictable. But that makes her more human to me and gives her a more realistic view of life where things are not conveniently labeled as black or white. **

**Well I hope that clears things up a little bit. I will add that the three sisters will be heavily involved in Harry's life and will form the foundation of Harry's 'new' family.**

Chapter 15

Amycus Carrow knew he was a dead man walking. The attempt to kidnap Bellatrix was a complete disaster. Not only did the attempt fail but Yaxley had been injured and most likely captured. This would be a huge blow to Voldemort's intelligence gathering within the DMLE.

Yaxley had been in a position close to the Minister; being captured and revealed as a Death Eater could have reaching implications within the ministries. There were bound to be investigations into all the various departments. This would set his master's plan for taking over the ministry back months if not years.

And on a personal note he had lost his wand the one thing a wizard should never be without. Fortunately he had his back-up wand; it was not as in tune with his magic as his primary but it would work in a pinch.

The dilemma he now faced was either go immediately to his lord and report, knowing that he would most likely be on the receiving end of a few of his master's nastier curses or; not return immediately sparing him a little pain now but would most likely receive much much worse for being seen as a coward.

With a sigh of determination Amycus Carrow apparated to the front gates of Riddle Manor. He made his way to the front doors where he passed two of his fellow Death Eaters posted as sentries. Slowly but determinedly he made his way to the main reception hall and stopped at the double wooden doors.

The double doors slowly opened revealing a large meeting hall. Amycus looked to the twenty or so Death Eaters already there. He turned his gaze to the back of the hall where he saw his master the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was sitting on an ornate throne similar to the one Albus Dumbledore used as his seat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Ah Amycusss…" Voldemort hissed. "Come in, come in, we are dying to hear of your successss at the ministry." Amycus gulped and stepped forward in to the room the heavy wooden doors slamming closed behind him.

oooOOOooo

It was a very happy group that apparated back to Black Manor. Bella had latched on to Harry's hand and refused to let go which was quite alright with Harry because he didn't want to be further away from her than absolutely necessary.

"Well I believe this victory deserves a toast." Narcissa announced. "Hermes!"

The ancient elf appeared with a swirl. "How is Hermes serving Mistress Narcee?"

"We are celebrating Lady Bella's acquittal." The Blonde haired Black sister stated with a large smile. "I believe the '47 Cheval Blanc will do nicely for such a momentous occasion."

"Very good choice mistress I's being getting it now." The elf bowed and in a swirl of smoke was gone.

The four then made their way into the study, Harry and Bella took a love seat and sat down together as if joined at the hip. Narcissa and Andromeda laughed at the young couple's antics. Hermes appeared with the dusty bottle of Cheval Blanc and a tray with four crystal wine glass. The cork was removed and the wine allowed to breathe for a moment.

Narcissa rose and poured a glass of the rare wine for everyone. They each stood and raised their glass.

"To Bella…" Andi began. "…may the life you lived stay buried in the past, may your life at present be full of happiness and joy and may your future be filled with the blessing of family."

"Here here!" said Narcissa and Harry and the four tapped their glasses together and then each took a sip of the golden nectar.

Bella squeezed Harry's hand as the two of them blushed at the thought of the children they would have in the future. Oh yes there would be children, each had always yearned to have a family and if Bella had her way she would have a house full of dark haired children.

oooOOOooo

Dumbledore was making preparation for the planned Death Eater attack this evening. He knew with Voldemort's failure this morning at the ministry he would be out for blood. He contacted the Weasleys first and told them that there were rumors that the Burrow would be attacked this evening and that they should prepare to make a quick getaway.

The Weasley's moved Ron and Ginny to Grimauld Place. The twins had already moved out of the Burrow and were living in a flat above a store they had just purchased. It would become the future home of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Bill and Arthur began to leave several nasty surprises around the Burrow. Bill, one of Gringotts top curse breakers was extremely skilled at making offensive wards and leaving curses. He first laid a moderately weak defensive ward that he knew would be fairly easily to overcome.

The object of this weak ward was to lull the would be attackers into a false sense of security. The secondary defense was lightning sand. The harmless looking sand could also be easily camouflaged with simple leaves or small twigs and branches. Once stepped on, the sand quickly sucks a person all the way under robbing them of precious air and immobilizing their arms and legs. Various pits were placed randomly around the house.

The third and final defense would be a terror curse. This was a particularly nasty curse that Bill picked up while exploring a crypt in Egypt. Once the attackers crossed the ward line of this curse the attacker's mind would be plunged into total darkness. Wailing and shouts of terror would fill their ears; the feeling of being stalked by something truly evil would be pressed upon their senses.

They would begin to sense something rapidly circling them and then feel an intense burning as they literally feel their flesh being ripped from their bones and smell the foul stench of burning flesh. It filled all the senses with such fear and terror that they become physically incapacitated.

With preparations made, Bill and Arthur remained in the house to give the Death Eaters bait to lure them in through the defenses. Dumbledore had stated that he would be there as well.

oooOOOooo

Next Dumbledore paid a visit to the Longbottom estate where Dumbledore tried to ingratiate himself to the Dowager Grand Lady. She immediately told Dumbledore that his presence and his help were not needed.

Dumbledore tried to convince the austere woman to at least allow him to take Neville. He promised to protect Neville from all harm and keep him safe. Unknown to Dumbledore, the Lady Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall were old friends.

Minerva had confided in the Grand Lady about Dumbledore's handling or mishandling of Harry Potter and of the abuse that Harry had suffered at the hands of his relatives. The very relatives Albus forced him to return to every summer until his untimely death.

With Minerva's information coupled with that of her grandson Neville's about how Dumbledore allowed a certain professor to mistreat students with no apparent fear of repercussions. He had also told her about all the misadventures that had occurred at the school since his first year.

Needless to say Augusta Longbottom had lost all confidence in the headmaster and she would not allow her fate or that of her grandson to be in the hands of such a man. The Longbottom wards were some of the best in the country and she felt confident that they would not be breached.

"I will not allow you to take my grandson Albus. You were the one in charge of protecting the Potter boy and we all know what happened to him." Augusta snarled.

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry it must come to this… but it is for the greater good." Dumbledore sighed reaching for his wand.

He had barely begun to take out his wand when he found Augusta's wand pointed directly at his nose. "One more move, Albus, and I'll permanently remove that damn twinkle from your eyes!" The proper lady snarled. "Remove yourself at once or the aurors will be picking pieces of you off my lawn for weeks."

"I was just concerned for the boy Lady Longbottom." Albus placatingly offered removing his hand from his wand. After all it is your grandson that could very well be the savior of the Wizarding World." Albus stated cryptically.

"What are you on about Albus? Everyone knows that Harry Potter was the boy who lived." Augusta laughed mirthlessly.

"That is true." Albus sighed "But, he is not the boy who defeated." Albus stated looking at Augusta over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"I have no time for your word games Albus. So, make your point or be gone."

"You see there was a prophecy made that a boy would be born as the seventh month dies that would have the power to vanquish the dark lord. I assumed it was Harry, but of course I now believe that it actually meant Neville the scion of a great and noble 'pureblood house." The headmaster said looking into Augusta's eyes his twinkle back in full force.

Albus thought to play on the vanity of the Dowager grand lady and her pride of House. To have her believe that it was her line that would vanquish the greatest dark lord since Grindlewald and be seen as the heroes of the wizarding world.

Dumbledore would be sadly mistaken, the Lady Longbottom had spent more than half a century in the shark invested waters of politics and knew a snow job when she heard one.

A chuckle sprung to life deep within the grand lady, it got louder and louder till it burst out of her mouth. "You are as mad as the papers made you out to be if you believe for one minute, one minute that I would buy into your tripe!" Augusta stated between chuckles of incredulity.

"I don't know what your game is Albus Dumbledore but I guarantee you that it will NOT involve my grandson. If I hear a whisper of you trying to fill his head with this nonsense I will personally end you! Do I make myself perfectly clear Albus?" Augusta stated with steel and finality in her voice which left no room for argument.

"If that is your wish…" Albus began before being cut off.

"It is! Good day sir!" And with that final statement Albus was forcibly thrown out by the wards of Longbottom Estate.

Augusta Longbottom called a meeting of the Longbottom house elves and began preparations to defend against a siege against her ancestral home.

And if by some twist of fate the wards were breached they would still be given enough warning of an imminent collapse to make an escape. Unlike most of wizarding Britain, Augusta believed Harry when he had claimed the Dark Lord had returned, and since then had made additions and adjustments to the estates defenses. She had also updated her will just in case the unthinkable happened.

oooOOOooo

Luna Lovegood was wading through the pond next to her home enjoying the late afternoon sun as it began to dip into the western skies. She was reflecting on the adventure that she had earlier in the day at the ministry.

Her father Xenophilius Lovegood as a member of the press corp had been invited to the hearing of a suspected Death Eater. Having nothing better to do since the crumpled horned snorkacks were in hibernation for the summer she decided to tag along.

The press box was located just to the left and above the defendants table where she had an excellent view of where the defendant would sit. She was sitting serenely watching as the various people began to wander in and take their seats, it was during this time when she had an odd sensation as a man with sandy brown hair and gray-blue eyes walked passed her.

It wasn't his appearance that caught her attention but the aura of his magic. Luna had a sensitivity toward magic; she could distinguish the magical signatures from one witch or wizard to another just by their mere presence. And no two signatures were ever alike.

She had felt this particular signature before but at the same time it was off somehow subtly different. It was like he had a mix of two signatures instead of one. But that was impossible even a soul bonded couple would have a distinct magical signature. 'How odd.' Luna thought to herself.

When the defendant was brought in Luna received her second surprise of the day when she felt the same exact mix of two signatures in none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna had little time to work out the puzzle when all of a sudden the courtroom fell into chaos.

It was when the sandy brown haired man had cast a most marvelous wandless spell that she received the biggest shock off all. With the increase in magical output from the man, his signature became clearer to read and Luna recognized it.

It was her dear friend Harry Potter! And more amazing still was that somehow his magical core and that of Bellatrix Lestrange's were somehow fused together. 'Aahhh how sweet!' The blonde Ravenclaw thought as she watched Harry protect Bellatrix from the nasty auror.

Luna was disappointed that she was not able to speak with Harry; she had lost him in the crowd of people that were trying to flee the courtroom. She was most interested in asking him how he came back from the dead. It was sure to be a most riveting story. But she had a feeling that she would see him again soon, either that or the nargles were planning a suicide run at her last bowl of pudding.

oooOOOooo

Hermione Granger was a rational person and knew that there was always a logical explanation for almost anything you could think of. However today she found herself wanting to believe the unbelievable.

Just yesterday afternoon she had been curled into a ball on her bed crying over the loss of her best friend. Wishing she could talk to him, and have him hold her, and comfort her. It was during this moment of complete sorrow that she felt the most wonderful peace come over her.

It was as if Harry himself had come and wrapped her in his arms and whispered comforting words into her ear. It felt so real and her heart was telling her that it was indeed Harry but her mind new that it could not have been. After all she knew that Harry was… Even now her heart wouldn't let her say the words.

She had tried several more times to get that feeling back and every time she came up empty. But her heart refused to let her mind rationalize away the moment as nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

Finally she decided to let her heart win this round, her mind conceded defeat and allowed herself to believe that somehow Harry had reached out from beyond the grave to comfort her. Logic would just have to take one for the team this time.

Dan and Emma Granger sat in their family room with their daughter who had been so distraught over the loss of her closest and dearest friend. So in an effort to cheer her up they decided to stay in tonight as a family and have a movie night.

They rented some of Hermione's favorite films and had purchased several quarts of rocky road ice cream Hermione's favorite. They watched their young daughter as she mindlessly twirled a golden medallion in her fingers. Ever since she had learned of her friend's death she had refused to remove it from around her neck.

She always wore it next to her skin on her chest. She had told them that it was her way of always having a reminder of her first real friend. Emma and Dan had wanted to tell her that holding on to someone that way was not healthy but they could not bring themselves to do so. Maybe after she had a little more time to grieve they would approach the sensitive subject.

Eleven p.m. rolled around and the Grangers decided to call it an evening. Hermione had not really even watched the movies but had sat in relative silence the whole time just rubbing her thumb around the edges of the galleon in her hand.

Hermione retired to her bedroom and hoped that she would feel Harry's presence again. She needed to know that her 'brother' was somehow watching over her and ready to comfort her against the grief she knew would surely come again.

oooOOOooo

Lord Voldemort had not been pleased with Carrow's report. The kidnapping attempt of Bellatrix failed miserably, neither had Amelia Bones been killed. And to add insult to injury it had been Bellatrix who had saved the new Minister for Magic's life.

Yaxley was another huge blow. He had been well placed within the ministry and had been his main source of information on the comings and goings of various ministry officials and auror deployments. It would take time to replace him, time he did not want to spend.

Voldemort worried about what information the ministry was able to obtain. Had he revealed their plans for tonight's activities? Would his Death Eaters be walking into traps? These questions had plagued him most of the day and had put him in a foul mood.

Most of his Death Eaters knew not to approach him when he was irritable; however, the occasional new recruit who had not experienced their lord angry before became the unwitting focus of their lord's ire and cruciatus curse.

In the end Voldemort decided to move forward with his plans. He would send in scouts first to make sure all was clear and upon receiving the all clear signal the rest of the strike teams would enter and then rain down punishment on the unsuspecting filth.

Because of Yaxley's capture Amycus Carrow was given a chance to redeem himself by taking Yaxley's place and leading the assault on the Longbottom Estate. Carrow knew that failure was not an option this time. To fail again would mean certain death. He had received ten lash of the Dark Lords fire whip for his failure earlier. He could still smell the singed and burnt flesh on his back it was a sensory reminder.

oooOOOooo

Harry and Bella had turned in early to their bedroom. They were anxious to start their own private celebration; they needed to feel the intimate touch of one another to reassure themselves that everything that happened today was real.

Bella was now free to rejoin society; she was free to start her life with Harry and to not be afraid of being sent back to Azkaban. It was an amazing feeling of freedom that she no longer would be hunted ever again. In her mind Bellatrix Lestrange was well and truly dead and only Bella Potter remained.

It was just past midnight and a very content and sated Harry Potter was lying on his back in the warm bed he shared with his beautiful wife. Bella's left arm and leg were draped over Harry's body, her head on his chest.

He was completely relaxed his eyes were closed and his mind open and exploring his connection with Bella's. He was reliving one of Bella's early childhood memories. An eight year old Bella was riding on the back of her older cousin Sirius. She was laughing and giggling as he pretended to be a hippogryph flying around the back garden.

Sirius then pretended to fall and fell to his hands and knees and rolled over smooshing the giggling girl he turned and began to tickle her she was laughing so…the bright light of spells flew through the home crashing into the staircase a girl with bushy brown hair tumbled head over heels and was stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The girl screamed as she looked into the dying eyes of her father, his neck had been cut open and life giving blood poured out.

"HERMIONE!" Harry bolted straight up almost tossing Bella off the bed. Harry was pale and sweating he was breathing so hard and fast that he was almost hyperventilating.

"Harry! Whats wrong?" A worried Bella asked seeing the look of panic on her husband's face.

"Hermione…she's being attacked her…her father might be dead. I've got to go to her Bella I've got to go!"

"Okay love, I'll come with you." The two Potters sprang from their bed and quickly threw on some cloths and grabbed their cloaks. Bella grabbed Harry's hand and turned to face him.

"Harry do you know where she is do you know how to get there?" A worried Bella asked.

Harry not giving a response simply threw his arm around her waist; his only thought was to get to Hermione. With Hermione's face firmly in his mind he spun on the spot and with a loud pop they were gone.

oooOOOooo

Peter Pettigrew slowly made his way through the woods near his target. His contact assured him that there were no wards that he could detect. Pettigrew, also known as wormtail, had been told to capture the Lovegood girl alive if possible but to kill anyone else that happened to be there especially the father.

Xenophilius Lovegood was the editor of that rag called the Quibbler. He had printed the Potter brat's interview exposing the return of the Dark Lord and for that he and the paper itself would be destroyed.

Wormtail and his companions, two recent graduates of Hogwarts; Terence Higgs and Marcus Flint and an experienced Death Eater by the name of Jonas Thicknesse his brother Pius worked at the Ministry of Magic and was one of the Dark Lord's hidden agents. The group came to the edge of the woods and looked at the home which looked like the rook from a chess board.

There were no lights on inside the home and nothing appeared to be out an about. It was about sixty yards from the tree line to the house. The moon was high in the sky with no clouds in sight. This caused the open area around the house to be brightly bathed in moonlight.

The group of Death Eaters would be quite visible once they left the sheltered safety of the trees. With a final nod to his co-conspirators, Wormtail and the three others quickly made their way to the house.

Luna Lovegood was quite happy; she had been waiting for a cloudless night for over a week now. Only the full rays of the moon at midnight would allow the moon-roses that were just on the other side of the pond to blossom. The pond was about a half mile from her house but the walk in the warm night air had been invigorating.

Luna was returning to her house with some freshly cut moon-roses when she noticed an orange and yellow glow coming from the direction of her house. She began to run towards the glow and then saw a streak of light race into the sky and the next moment a huge skull with a snake slithering out of it mouth illuminated the sky and ground below.

Her chest tightened and her heart began to race as the appearance of the Dark Mark in the sky meant one thing. Someone had been murdered. Panic set in on the young witch as she ran faster than she ever had before. Her mother had been taken from her when she was at the tender age of nine and now at the age a fifteen she feared that her last remaining relative, her father, had been taken from her as well.

She arrived at the burning house and began a desperate search for her father. She heard multiple pops as a half a dozen men in blood red auror robes appeared. Luna screamed at the men to help her find her father.

Auror Captain Gawain Robards approached the hysterical girl and knelt in front of her. "What's your name miss?

"L…L…Luna Lovegood." She gasped out tears flowing down her face.

"Miss Lovegood, can you tell me what happened?" The auror asked gently.

Luna shook her head and pointed away from the house to the south. "I was p..picking flowers and then saw the fire and then the mark in the sk…sky." Luna managed to say, her voice cracking and lips trembling.

Auror Robards slowly nodded his head. "Captain…we found something." Another auror said cautiously as he approached his commanding officer and the young girl.

Auror Robards stood up and began to accompany his subordinate followed by Luna. "Uhm…Sir it might not be a good idea for the girl to see this." The auror gave his captain a meaningful look.

"Right…Miss Lovegood…Luna. Why don't you wait for me here. I'll be right back, I promise." The kind auror told her.

Luna shook her head tears falling down her face. "No." she said. "If you found my father I want to see him." She whispered through her tears.

"Believe me Luna you don't want to see this." The young auror said in his most sympathetic voice. Gerry Dunegan had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. He had been a Ravenclaw and knew who Luna was. Although he had never teased her he had always felt a since of shame for never sticking up for her.

The blonde witch just stared at the auror, her pained but inquisitive eyes burrowing into his. "please sir…let me see my father." Her voice was soft but carried a huge weight behind it.

The young auror looked at his captain who gave him a reluctant nod. The three of them went to the back of the house. Mr. Lovegoods body had been covered by a sheet. Even in the darkness she could see the stains of blood covering the white sheet.

Luna unconsciously took Gerry's hand and approached her father's body. Gerry knelt down with Luna at his side. He slowly removed the sheet from her father's form. She gasped and buried her face in the young aurors shoulder and began to sob.

Gerry pulled the girl tightly against his side and let her cry. Mr. Lovegoods eyes had been cut from his sockets his hands had both been severed. Apparently he had been tortured prior to being killed by a blood boiling curse. It was an extremely painful way to die.

"Miss Lovegood, do you have any relatives you can go to? Robards asked kindly

The blonde shook her head which was still buried in Auror Dunegan's shoulder. Robards nodded grimly. He then looked at his subordinate.

"Gerry, why don't you take Miss Lovegood to headquarters and take her statement? We can decide what we can do for her later." Robards gently ordered.

"Yes sir. Luna, would you be willing to come with me back to the ministry?" The young Irishman asked. Luna did not know why, but she felt safe with the handsome young auror and slowly nodded her head against him.

They stood up from the ground together Luna never releasing his hand. Gerry Dunegan took out his emergency portkey and with the activation word disappeared with a flash with the distraught blonde.

oooOOOooo

A loud gong had awakened the occupants of Longbottom Estate. The warning gong meant that the wards were under attack. Augusta Longbottom was barking out orders to the Longbottom house elves like a Brigadier General.

A young elf popped in front of his mistress and reported about ten people dressed in black robes and masks were attempting to bring down the wards. Five of the ten were at the main gates while five others were making their way behind the property close to the greenhouses.

Augusta gave a wicked smile at the thought of what the Death Eaters would run into coming through the greenhouses.

"Jax!" The grand Lady called. A regal looking house elf with a blue toga with the Longbottom family crest appeared.

"Yous is calling for me mistress?"

"Yes Jax. It's time to execute operation decoy in the back garden. Make sure the ruffians follow you into greenhouse five. Is that understood?"

The elf snapped his feet together and gave a slight bow. "It shall be done mistress." The elf then popped to the back garden.

As planned the wards near the greenhouses were dropped. The surprised Death Eaters thought that they had gotten lucky and rushed on to the property. As soon as they had passed over the ward line the wards were re-established.

The Death Eaters were searching the area for any signs of life when they spotted a young man run into one of the greenhouses.

"It's the Longbottom boy!" One of the black cloaked men yelled. The five men all sprinted to the greenhouse. They threw the door opened and entered the dark humid greenhouse spreading out among the rows of miscellaneous plant life.

"Come out, come out. There's no place you can go. If you give up now we promise not to hurt you." The leader of the group called out. Two others snorted in amusement. The five men took a row each and slowly began to make their way toward the opposite end.

The greenhouse was uncomfortably warm and humid, there were tropical plants everywhere lining each row which obscured the view of the other rows and cutting off the Death Eaters from each other's view.

Jacob Willowby was sweating profusely as he made his way down his row. He was on the far left of his compatriots. As he made his way down, the heavy foliage began to block out all light. He knew that if he lit his wand he would expose his position to his prey, but the darkness was closing in on him.

Willowby was getting an uneasy feeling and could swear that something was watching him…something was following him. Willowby opened his mouth to scream as vines shot out from both sides of him.

They wrapped around his neck and quickly closed off his air supply. The vines lifted him off the ground and like snapping a bull whip the man was snapped and his neck was cleanly and quickly broken. The limp body was then pulled in to the vines were it was wrapped up like fly in a spiders web.

Jax the house elf stood outside of greenhouse five after ending the Neville illusion. He listened to the screams of terror as each of the men who entered was attacked by the man-eating plants that were growing there.

The deadly plants were a gift to Neville from his uncle Algie who worked in the Department of Mysteries. Algie had told him that the plants had been used to protect an old Olmec tomb in South America.

Jax smiled as the last scream of the fifth man echoed briefly and was then silenced. The mistress would be most pleased. Jax then disappeared to report the success of his mistress' plan.

Amycus Carrow was becoming frustrated; they had been working on the wards for the past ten minutes. The wards shouldn't have been this difficult to bring down. The last intelligence on the wards surrounding the Longbottom home was that they were strong but not this bloody strong!

He had already lost one member of his team when an animated stone gargoyle which was a gate guardian had run him through with a pike. The gargoyle had then begun to attack another of his team when it was hit with three simultaneous reducto curses shattering the stone demon in to dozens of small pieces.

Team two had not contacted him yet either. They should have contacted him five minutes ago whether they had successfully got through the wards or not. This was definitely not going as planned. He was about to order a retreat when the wards finally came down with a loud crash.

The four remaining Death Eaters began the long walk up to the main house. They encountered various transfigured and animated animals that would attack the murderous group as they approached. The four men were successfully able to destroy the onslaught of guardians and now were within about 30 yards from the house.

Unexpectedly the Lady of the house walked calmly out of the front door and glared at the four men. "You men are trespassing on Longbottom lands and have attacked the ancestral home of an Ancient and Noble House. Remove yourselves or join your five friends in death." The stern faced woman declared.

'She knows about the other five' Amycus thought to himself. That means that they were most likely dead as she had stated. How could he salvage this and get to the boy. He knew the other three men with him were all upper level Death Eaters and were experienced duelers.

But how did she kill the other five. He hated not having all the answers and the Lady Longbottom was known for her dueling skills in the last war. She had personally sent many Death Eaters to the next great adventure. Amycus had no illusions of an easy fight with her. There only advantage on taking her was the element of surprise, but that had been lost with the failure to bring down the wards quickly.

Amycus found himself between a rock and a hard place. If he retreated the Dark Lord would not take his second failure well. If he attacked there was no guarantee that he would survive a confrontation with the dangerous old lady. She scared him almost as much as Dumbledore.

While he weighed his options the decision was yanked from him when one of his comrades fired a killing curse at the woman. She transfigured a slab of marble which took the hit. The marble shattered but successfully stopped the curse.

Augusta with flawless technique banished the chunks of marble at the group; she followed it up smoothly by transfiguring a piece of the flying marble into a steel spike that found its way into the skull of the Death Eater that had sent the killing curse.

The Death Eater dropped to the ground dead before he hit dirt. The other two Death Eaters began hurling curses at the elderly woman who moved with the grace of a dancer as she deflected curse after curse.

A well placed reducto curse blew off the wand arm of the largest of the three Death Eaters. Blood began to pour from the man's shoulder. In a flash of light the wounded man had portkeyed away.

Amycus and the other remaining Death Eater realized that they would not be able to beat the woman in a wand to wand fight and activated their respective portkeys and escaped the area.

Augusta reentered her home and immediately collapsed in the entry way from exhaustion. A worried Neville called for Jax who grabbed his mistress's hand and popped her to her bedroom. Neville then began to help restore the wards that had collapsed with the help of Jax the Longbottom's head elf.

Neville, as the man of the house, had to make things ready should there be a follow up attack. And he would not let his Grandmother down.

oooOOOooo

Voldemort and five of his followers were on the outskirts of the wards of the Weasley property. Voldemort waved his wand in a few intricate patterns to detect the strength and composition of the wards. He sneered to himself at the pathetic ward scheme the Weasley's had placed around their home.

They would soon know the price for their loyalty to that muggle loving fool. With a few swishes of his wand a bright purple spell shot forth and disintegrated the main ward stone anchoring the protective wards. The wards crashed silently.

"Forward my soldiers those who bring me the heads of our enemy will be rewarded and find favor in my sight. But do not kill the youngest two; they are mine to play with." The Dark Lord Commanded.

The five masked Death Eaters ran toward the house, each wanting to make the first kill and earn favor with their Lord. The anxious men were within a curses throw of the house when the two Death Eaters in front of the group disappeared in a puff of sand.

The other three stopped immediately and looked around. "Lightning sand!" One of the more knowledgeable of the group yelled out. "Don't step anywhere you see sand! It will drag you down faster than you can get a spell out."

The other two nodded and at a slower pace made their way toward the house. The three remaining men passed the last of the sand traps and were about to breathe a sigh of relief when one of their party left out a bloody curdling scream.

The man unbeknownst to the others had just passed a secondary ward that triggered the Terror Curse. The affected man began throwing curses wildly around trying to kill whatever was attacking him. Suddenly the front door to the Burrow opened up as spells erupted from the wands of Arthur and Bill Weasley.

The curses were fast and furious as the redheaded men squared off with the two remaining Death Eaters. Neither set of men seemed to get the advantage. The Death Eaters knew they could not go back the way they came or they would face the lightning sand and they could not move forward because of the unknown curse that was driving the third member of their group insane. They were stuck and needed to kill these men so they could escape.

Voldemort watched the scene unfold in front of him and bile rose in his throat as he watched his followers be picked off. It was time to end this. Voldemort apparated in between his two men and took aim.

The surprised looks on the two Weasley men's faces was suddenly left on one face, while horror replaced surprise on the other. The acid green color of the killing curse from Voldemort's wand quickly ended the life of one of the redheaded men.

Voldemort's wand turned to the remaining redhead the same sickly green curse flying toward him. A marble slab suddenly appeared intercepting the spell of death and shattered it to bits of rubble.

"That will be enough killing tonight Tom." The voice of Dumbledore floated through the cloudy debris.

"Come to join our little get together Albus." The snake like man hissed. "How's our dear little Harry? Is he feeling alright? Oh! I'm sorry, he can't feel anything can he, that's because…he's dead." Voldemort chuckled condescendingly.

"And so will become anyone who opposes me!" Voldemort snarled with no trace of amusement in his voice.

"Tom, Tom, Tom. The light will always be victorious over dark. In the end you will be defeated as was every supposed Dark Lord before you." Albus said in a grandfatherly voice.

"And your one to talk of the light Albus, I've seen some of your works, I know the lengths you have gone to stop me. Tut tut Albus," Voldemort said condescendingly. "You're as much a light wizard as Genghis Khan was a humanitarian. I know your secrets. Our goals are almost identical just we use different means to achieve them." The Dark Lord smirked.

"You delude yourself Tom, I work for the greater good of wizard kind and you sow only destruction. I see no similarities between us." Dumbledore replied with a hint of defensiveness.

"Now who's deluding themselves Albus? You cannot win. Your savior is dead, the people are divided, I will continue to divide this country and I will conquer! One piece at a time if I have to. My numbers are added to everyday, can you say the same?"

With a sneer Voldemort took hold of his two remaining followers who were still standing and apparated away. The third Death Eater had taken his own life to escape the terror of Bill's curse.

Dumbledore turned around and saw Bill Weasley holding tight to his father's lifeless form. He cradled his body to him and gently rocked back and forth. Bill had seen death before as colleagues in the field had carelessly let their guards down while exploring cursed tombs.

But this was his father, his mentor and his hero. Why had Dumbledore arrived so late why wasn't he here just a moment sooner! Bill's grief began to surface and came forth as a flood of expletives left his mouth and found their way to Dumbledore's ears.

"You son of a bitch! Where were you! You were supposed to be here! How could you have let this happen!" Bill raged at the bearded old man.

Dumbledore seemed nonplused and shook his head sadly at the younger Weasley. "All things happen for a reason Bill." He began. "But believe me his sacrifice was for the greater good. His death will undoubtedly rally more people to our cause."

Bill was stunned speechless. The old man was actually going to use his father's death as a recruiting tool. He had known for some time that Albus Dumbledore was cracked somehow, but his family had always been loyal to him and overlooked many of the old man's faults and foibles.

Bill knew that they would never beat Voldemort if they continued to play by Albus's rulebook. Bill vowed to himself right there and then that he would kill any Voldemort supporter on sight, rules be damned. This was a war and he was damn well gonna fight it as one. The Weasley honor demanded nothing less.

It was time to contact the twins. They had been disillusioned with Dumbledore for some time now. Maybe a new faction needed to get in this war and he knew the perfect two troublemakers to help him get it started.

oooOOOooo

Severus Snape and two new recruits' eager to earn their marks apparated into a quite upscale neighborhood. Their object was the last house on the private drive. The three cloaked men slowly made their way up to the front door of the Granger residence.

As Snape suspected there were no wards of any kind on the home. He turned to his two companions and sneered at the two.

"Remember do NOT kill the girl! The parents have no such variance kill them by any means you may find interesting." The greasy haired potions master instructed. The two recently graduated Hogwarts students nodded eagerly.

"Alohamora." Snape whispered. The lock on the Granger's front door disengaged and the door slowly opened. The three men entered looking around at the beautifully decorated home. Jacob Morley heard a beeping coming from behind him.

"Oi, professor, what is this thing on the wall?" Morley asked. The three men looked at the flashing alarm panel not knowing what it was or it's purpose.

"And I would know what muggles have in their homes how?" Snape asked with condescension dripping from his lips.

Emma Granger had just finished making herself a cup of chamomile tea in the kitchen. She had been worrying about Hermione and sleep had refused to come. She began to make her way back upstairs when she heard the phone ring.

Dan Granger had awoken to the sound of the phone on his night stand next to his bed ringing. "Granger residence." Dan stated.

"Hello Mr. Granger, this is Alex from Brinks Security. We just received an intruder alarm from your residence is everything okay?"

Dan was about to answer when he heard Emma scream from down stairs. Dan jump out of his bed forgetting about the phone and the security company on the other line. Dan pulled a shotgun from his closet, racked a round in to the chamber and headed downstairs.

Emma had left the kitchen and was moving to the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. The phone had stopped ringing and Emma figured that Dan had answered it. She moved into the family room when she saw three men dressed in robes and masks.

Emma ran toward the stairs screaming for Dan. "Avada Kedavra!" Morley yelled out aiming at the running woman. Emma Granger never made the stairs as her limp and lifeless body skidded to a stop a few feet from the bottom stair.

The young Death Eater excited by his first kill never had the chance to look up as his face exploded as buckshot tore through him and blowing out the back of his head.

Hermione Granger who had been awake thinking about Harry at the time heard the screams of her mother from down stairs. Immediately a terrible feeling of dread seized her heart, she grabbed for her wand and had just thrown open her bedroom door when she heard the blast from her fathers shotgun.

Spells came fast and furious at Dan Granger, but due to his past military training he had the presence of mind to seek cover. Anger over took him as he saw the motionless body of his wife of seventeen years lying on the floor.

"Bombarda!" Snape incanted as the section of wall Dan had hid behind exploded knocking the man to the floor.

Snape calmly walked over to the prone man who was still trying to get his bearings and sneered at him and with a look of pure loathing.

"Foolish muggle, did you actually think you could defeat us?" Snape snarled. He then raised his wand at Dan Granger who looked back at Snape with defiant eyes. Snape only hesitated for a second.

"Difindo!" Snape moved his wand in a slashing motion. Dan Granger's throat was sliced opened and blood began to pour out.

A scream from behind caught the attention of the two remaining Death Eaters. The chest of the second recruit standing next to Severus exploded as Hermione Granger sent a rage fueled reducto curse at the masked figure.

Snape in rapid succession cast a disarming and banishing spell at Hermione. Her wand flew from her hand and she was thrown into the blood soaked form of her father.

"You filthy little mudblood!" Snape hissed. "How dare you raise a wand at me!"

Hermione Granger recognized the voice behind the mask immediately. She had taken his class for the last five years. Hermione began to recall all of Harry's accusations about the potions professor being loyal to Voldemort. She had not believed him until this very moment.

"P…p…professor w…why are you doing this?" she sobbed looking at the fading light in her father's eyes.

"Very good Granger." Snape said removing his mask. Snapes eyes were cold and black as he eyed the young muggleborn witch. "You are to be …a guest of the Dark Lord." Snape said without emotion.

"I thought you were on our side." Hermione cried.

"Foolish girl. The only side I am on is my own." Snape sneered.

"Dumbledore will figure out what you've done. You won't get away with this!" She yelled out.

Snape began to laugh, not a laugh of joy or happiness but one of mockery. "Professor Dumbledore knew of these attacks Ms. Granger."

"What?" She gasped.

"There were four attacks planned for tonight." Snape explained feeling confidant that the girl would not live long enough to tell anyone. Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm afraid you and Ms. Lovegood were to be sacrificed so that the Dark Lord would not get suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Hermione asked hoping to delay Snape from what ever he planned to do to her.

"Yes suspicious. Albus warned the other two families of the impending attacks so they would prepare themselves. But you were deemed unworthy of his intervention." Snape sneered.

Hermione's tears came in earnest as the betrayal of her family by the headmaster sunk in. How could the so called leader of the light do this to her? First Harry had been taken from her and now her family. She had no one left, she was all alone.

Hermione silently began to plead for help, she did not know what she expected, and there was no one that would come to her rescue.

"Well as fascinated as I am by this conversation you have an appointment with the Dark Lord." Snape drawled.

Hermione began to scoot herself away from Snape. "Please don't do this professor! I'll leave the country, I'll disappear, anything just please don't do this!" Hermione pleaded. She was crawling back when her hand came into contact with something hard and metallic. It was her father shotgun! Hermione grabbed the gun just as Snape lifted his wand and pointed it at the Hermione.

"Stupe…" 'BANG! Hermione hadn't even aimed the gun just pointed in Snape's direction. Snape was only about two feet from Hermione when the buckshot literally severed Snape's left leg from his body.

The impact of the shot knocked Snape off his remaining leg causing him to land face first into the floor. Hermione scrambled back and racked another round into the chamber. Before she could pull the trigger, Snape portkeyed away leaving his severed leg behind.

Hermione collapsed back to the ground she could feel herself slipping into shock. She heard a loud crack as two forms appeared next to her. She could not make out who they were her vision had started to blur. Then she heard a voice she thought she recognized but it seemed to echo in her head.

"Hermione…Hermione!…Hermio…" Darkness over took the bushy haired girl and she heard nothing more.

A/N2: I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. It is my longest yet. A lot of things happened here including a few deaths and the introduction of a new character. Let me know what you think but please be kind.

Please Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world yada yada yada.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I've been battling pneumonia for the last few weeks and haven't felt up to writing. But I'm on the road to recovery so updates should start coming more regular again. Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys are the best. I have reached over 500 hundred story alerts for Watching over Harry and nearly 400 favorites.

Chapter 16

Amelia Bones was awakened by an apologetic house elf. "Mistress Bones I's sorry to be waking Miss but there is an urgent floo call for you Miss." Amelia sat up in her bed and rubbed her face with her hands try to wake herself up. She reached for her wand that was lying on her bedside table and muttered the incantation for the time.

"1:30 a.m.! Whoever is calling at this hour better have a damn good reason or their arse will be mine!" Amelia growled as she threw on her dressing gown and marched herself to the drawing room fire place.

DMLE head Rufus Scrimgeor knew that his boss was not going to be happy with the late night interruption, but he also knew that she would be even angrier if she was not notified of the current events of the night. Death Eater attacks are always an immediate reportable incident, and with four in one night he knew that Amelia would want to know.

"Rufus!" Amelia growled. "The Ministry better be on fire for this late of a call or…" Amelia was cut off by a weary looking Scrimgeor.

"Amelia there has been several Death Eater attacks within the last hour and several deaths." The bushy haired auror stated. Amelia felt that she had just been kicked in the stomach; she fell back into a large wing backed chair and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"You better come through Rufus, and then you can fill me in." Amelia told the old auror. Rufus stepped through the fireplace and took the chair across from Amelia.

"Mimsy." Amelia called to her house elf.

"What can Mimsy do for Mistress?" The little elf squeaked.

"Bring us tea Mimsy, as strong as you can make it."

"Right away Miss." The elf vanished and returned with a tray with the ordered tea.

Amelia took a long sip of her tea and then looked at Rufus and motioned for him to start his report. Rufus took a deep steadying breath and ordered his thought.

"Tonight Minister, at about twelve p.m., individuals dressed in Death Eater apparel launched a coordinated attack against four locations. These locations are The Weasley home, the Lovegood residence, Longbottom Manor and the home of a muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger."

Amelia gasped; she immediately recognized all these families as belonging to the 'Ministry Six', those students that had accompanied her godson Harry Potter in to the Department of Ministries. Her analytical mind knew this was no coincidence.

With a slight waver to her voice Amelia asked the inevitable question. "Deaths?"

"There were several Minister." Scimgeor sighed. "Many were Death Eaters however."

"Who were the non-Death Eater casualties?" Amelia asked dreading the answers.

Scimgeor sat back in his chair and looked at Amelia with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Arthur Weasly was killed…by the Dark Lord himself. Apparently Dumbledore arrived soon after Arthur was killed and the Dark Lord retreated. The rest of the family had already been evacuated from the house and are safe. Bill Weasley was with Arthur but aside from some cuts and bruises he is fine. We did find three dead Death Eaters as well. We are still looking into their names."

"I assume the rest of the Weasleys have been notified?"

"I believe Bill Weasley has taken care of that." Rufus replied.

"What about the Lovegoods? They live fairly close to the Weasleys."

"We found Xeno Lovegood's body behind his house. It appears he was tortured before he was killed. We are going on the assumption that they tortured him for the whereabouts of his daughter. She was not at the house when the Death Eaters arrived. She had been picking flowers in the woods near her home at the time and arrived back at the house just moments before we arrived. The house was razed and the Dark Mark was floating above the charred remains."

"Where is Miss Lovegood now?" Amelia asked

"She is being debriefed at the Ministry. We will set her up with temporary accommodations until we can figure out what to do with her. Apparently she has no other family and she is not of age. Most likely she will become a ward of the Ministry until she reaches her majority."

"I may know someone that would take her in. I'll contact them and see if it is a possibility." Amelia sighed hoping that Harry wouldn't mind taking in the new orphan.

"The Longbottom attack was a massacre." Rufus stated with a slight smirk on his face.

"A massacre!" Amelia gasped.

"Yep, Longbottom Manor was attacked by no less than ten Death Eaters. Eight of which are dead the other two made a hasty retreat. It seems Old Lady Longbottom still has the stuff." Rufus chuckled. "Five were killed in one of the greenhouses on the property. They mentioned man-eating plants of some kind." Rufus and Amelia both gave a shiver.

"The other three were killed by Lady Longbottom in wand to wand combat. She was always a transfiguration powerhouse." Rufus smiled reminiscing on the many deaths the Death Eaters were handed by the Dowager Lady in the last war.

"So Lady Longbottom and her grandson Neville were unharmed then?" Amelia asked.

"Not a scratch on either of them." Rufus nodded. "The Granger house however did not have such a happy ending." Rufus stated as his voice turned serious.

"We were notified that the killing curse had been used at the Granger residence. As you know muggleborn homes are monitored for magic use." Amelia nodded that she was aware.

"Anyway, we arrived and found both the elder Grangers dead. Mrs. Granger had been killed with the AK, her husband's throat was severed most likely with a cutting curse. With the amount of blood surrounding him we believe he bled out fairly quickly. The daughter, Hermione, was not at the scene when we arrived but there is evidence that she was there and had fought back. We don't know if she was taken by the Death Eaters or if she escaped. There were two deceased Death Eaters, one appears to have been killed by a muggle shotgun, and the other appears to have been killed by a reducto curse. We also found the lower half of a leg that appears to have been blasted off with the muggle shotgun."

"It would seem at least that they didn't go down without a fight. It's important that we try and locate Miss Granger Rufus. If she's out there she will need protecting." Amelia stated firmly.

"We'll do our best Amelia. But if they have her I don't know how we'll get to her." Rufus grimly spoke. Amelia nodded her head in resignation.

"Very well Rufus. I expect a full report on my desk first thing this morning. I also want the names of all the Death Eaters involved and their names made available to the papers as well as photos. I want to shine a light on all those who would work in the shadows. I will not allow incidents like these to be kept from the public anymore." Amelia stated as her temper began to rise.

"We need to go on the offensive Rufus, we can no longer sit back and wait for them to attack us. I want all the old reports from the last war reopened. Every name that was ever mentioned as a possible Death Eater or sympathizer I want investigated. I want financials, allegiances, anything that seems suspicious I want looked at with a fine tooth comb. Do I make myself clear!"

"That will require a lot of extra manpower Amelia. We can't do it with the numbers we have now." Rufus added.

"I will find the funding and will authorize all the overtime you need. This is a priority Rufus." Amelia stated with resolve in her face.

Rufus stood and nodded to his Amelia. "I'll begin right away organizing what I'll need and let you know in the morning." Rufus stated.

"I know this will stretch your resources Rufus, but you have the backing of the Ministry on this and I will do whatever it takes to keep this war from taking the path it did last time." Amelia stated as she stood and shook Rufus' hand.

oooOOOooo

In one of the spare bedrooms at Black Manor, Harry Potter was pacing at the foot of the bed where lay the unconscious form of his best friend Hermione Granger. He and Bella had apparated to Hermione's house and saw the carnage that had befallen his friend's family. Harry raced to Hermione's side as she slipped into shock.

Bella shook her head at Harry when he asked her about the state of the Grangers. Harry let a silent tear fall from his eyes. He knew she had no other family and now what she had was brutally ripped from her. Harry cradled her in his arms and stood up with her gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

Sirens were heard coming down the street and he and Bella new that they had to leave quickly. Harry and Bella along with the limp body of Hermione apparated back to Black Manor. Harry quickly strode up to the second floor and placed Hermione on a bed. Bella had called for Narcissa and the two sisters joined Harry in the spare bedroom where he had taken Hermione.

Narcissa had taken out her wand and began to perform basic medical scans over the bushy haired bookworm. Her scans revealed that she was physically fine; however, the trauma from the night's events had caused the young witch to mentally shut down.

"Is there anything you can do for her Cissy?" Harry asked the pleading thick in his voice.

"I'm sorry Harry. There is no potion that I can give her, no spell I can cast that will ease her pain. She needs to deal with the trauma herself. All we can do is stand by and wait." Narcissa said consolingly.

"Cissy, I have another question. I…somehow knew that Hermione was being attacked. I mean I felt it and saw it in my mind. How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure Harry. I know you can sense Bella and feel what she feels but I believe that's because of the core bonding ritual." Narcissa stated.

"Cissy, maybe Harry is connected to Hermione in some other way. You said that Hermes was able to see the bonds that linked Harry and I together, do you think that he might be able to see something between Harry and Hermione?" Bella asked.

"It's possible. Hermes!" Narcissa called out.

In a swirl of of smoke the Black family elf appeared. "Mistress Cissy is needing Hermes?"

"Yes Hermes. We think that there may be some bond or connection between Harry and this young witch on the bed. Can you see any connection between the two?"

"I cans do that mistress yes, I will do so." The elf stated happily.

The ancient looking elf stared and the prone form of Hermione Granger his eyes seemed to cloud over as he studied her closely. He then turned his stare toward Harry and again seemed to study him closely. Several minutes passed before the elf was satisfied with what he saw.

"They's do have a bond and are linked by magic to each other." The wizened elf stated.

"But how?" A confused Harry asked.

"The young witch is owing you a life debt which binds her life to yours, but there is also a wizard's oath of protection that binds you to her." The elf stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you know what he speaks of Harry?" Bella asked.

"I think so. In first year I saved Hermione from a Mountain Troll that nearly killed her. In second year Hermione was petrified by the basilisk that was running loose in the school. I stayed with her every night while she was in the hospital wing. I was so distraught I vowed to her that I would never let anything happen to her again and that I would always protect her even with my life." Harry recollected fondly as he stared at his best friend.

"It is this combination of the life debt and your oath Master Harry that has created the connection. Whenever she feels threatened or scared you will feel it and will be able to sense her and go to her." Hermes replied. "The flow of magic between you and the young miss is strong. Not as strong as your connection with Mistress Bella and not on the same level, but it is nevertheless powerful."

"Well that was unexpected." Harry stated looking at Bella. "This doesn't upset you does it love?" Harry asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Hmm… just remember that you're a one woman man and we'll be fine." Bella teasingly smirked as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave his lips a warm peck. "Although…she is a very pretty witch, maybe we could..." Bella began but never finished as she smiled seductively at Harry and waggled her eyebrows.

"You are such a tease." A flushed Harry coughed out.

"And you love it." Bella smirked as she pressed herself against him.

"If you two are done flirting with each other." Narcissa said interrupting the two lovers. "It is rather late and some of us would like to sleep."

"Sorry Cissy." Harry apologized. "Is there anything else we can do for Hermione?"

"Nothing I can think of. I will have Grisi watch over her. If anything changes she will notify us. But for now I suggest we all get some sleep I suspect there will be much to discuss tomorrow." The blonde witch stated.

Grisi popped into the room and caught everyone's attention. "Excuse Mistress Cissy but there is a floo call for Master Harry from a Bonesy woman." Grisi said. "It is in the parlour."

Harry and Bella hurried down to the parlour where they saw the floating head of Amelia bones within the green flames.

"Godmother! How are you? What has you calling so early in the morning."

"Please Harry call me Amelia or Auntie if you prefer, godmother is such a mouthful to say." Amelia asked her godson.

"Okay Auntie what can I do for you?" Harry smiled.

"I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news. May I come through where we could talk properly?" Amelia asked.

"Of course Aunt Amelia, come on through you have been added to the wards they will recognize you." Harry said as he and Bella stepped back to allow the head of the wizard government through.

Amelia stepped through the fireplace gracefully and then immediately wrapped her arms around her godson in greeting.

"I apologize for the late visit but I knew you would want to be informed. Harry tonight there were several Death Eater attacks. One of the attacks was at the Granger residence. Both of Hermione's parents were killed and Hermione is…"

"Upstairs." Harry interrupted his godmother.

""Upstairs?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"It's a long story but I felt that Hermione was in danger and Bella and I apparated to her home. We were too late to have been any help to her parents. When we arrived we saw the bodies of two death eaters and her parents. We apparated out with Hermione when we heard police sirens approaching the house. We didn't feel up to explaining ourselves to the police at the moment."

"How is she doing?" Amelia asked with concern.

"At the moment she is unconscious. Physically she's okay but Cissy believes that the trauma from watching her parents killed has caused her to shut down." Harry said rubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

Amelia nodded. "It's called psychosomatic shock Harry. It can happen to people who witness horrific events. It can be just as life threatening as any other form of shock. You'll need to watch her closely. I've seen this many times as an auror." Amelia counseled her godson.

"You mentioned attacks as in more than one." Bella asked Amelia. "Who else was attacked?"

"The families of the 'Ministry Six'. The Longbottoms, the Weasleys, and the Lovegoods were all hit." Amelia stated. Harry, Bella and Narcissa all gasped. "The Longbottoms came out the best. They managed to kill eight Death Eaters and came out untouched themselves."

"Lady Longbottom was quite the dueler in her younger years I've been told." Narcissa added.

"Indeed." Amelia said. "She took on five on her own and managed to kill three. The other two retreated before she dealt with them." Amelia smirked.

"I know that you are feeling some hostility toward the Weasley's right now Harry, and it's understandable considering what Molly is trying to do but Arthur has always been a good man. I've worked with him on several cases on a joint task force involving his department."

"Are you trying to say that Mister Weasley is dead?" Harry asked in shock.

Amelia nodded sadly. "By Voldemort himself it seems." Amelia said mourning the loss of the man.

Harry sat heavily on the leather sofa and put his head in his hands. "Mr. Weasley always treated me kindly. I never blamed him for the mess that is going on. I've always felt that he was a good and honorable man." Harry commented with a remorseful tone.

"Fortunately the rest of the Weasley's were at some safe house at the time, only Bill Weasley was there with Arthur when Voldemort attacked. Dumbledore arrived sometime after Arthur was killed and chased off the Dark Lord."

"What about Luna?" Harry asked concerned about his quirky friend.

Amelia took another deep breath and slowly pushed it out. "Her father was tortured and killed. Luna was not at the house at the time of the attack she had been about a mile or so from her house in some nearby woods. She arrived at the home just moments before the aurors arrived." Amelia stopped here and took a sip of tea that Grisi had brought to parlour.

"Harry…Xeno was Luna's only relative. She has no one else to take her in. She is still a minor and will not be allowed on her own until she reaches her majority. If I can't find someone to take her in and be her guardian she will wind up as a ward of the ministry. Believe me that is not a very pleasant option." Amelia stated rubbing her temples and looking as if the world was on her shoulders.

"I know you are a good friend of Luna's and you are considered an adult now. I was hoping…"

"You were hoping that I would take her in." Harry answered. Amelia nodded her head in affirmation.

"I know it's a lot to ask. And I know that the rest of the Wizarding world still believes you to be dead. But I think it would be best if she is with someone she knows and trusts."

"You don't have to convince me auntie." Harry stated with his lopsided grin. "I would be honored to take her in."

Amelia let out a sigh of relief and felt pride in the young man sitting in front of her. "There are a couple of ways for you to become her guardian Harry. The first would be to adopt her into the House of Potter as a ward. She would still be a Lovegood just under the protection of your house. The Lovegoods are an old pureblood family and she might want to keep her family name alive. The second would be a blood adoption. She would literally become a Potter and would enjoy all the rights and privileges' of an Ancient and Most Noble House."

"Well I think I will leave that decision for Luna to make, and I will do whatever she decides." Harry stated. "Aunt Amelia…Hermione has no other relatives as well. She being a muggleborn and all, what would happen to her?"

"Without any relatives, her magical guardian which in this case is Dumbledore because of her muggleborn status would have complete control over her life. She would not have any protections except those her guardian allows. Unfortunately as a muggleborn she has no real rights in our society. Dumbledore if so inclined could sell her off as a servant or worse and she would have no legal recourse."

Harry's anger started to well up within him at the knowledge that his best friend could be treated in such a manner. There was no way in hell that Harry would allow Dumbledore to have so much control over Hermione's life.

Bella reached over and grabbed Harry's hand which began to immediately have a calming effect on her husband. "What if I adopted her as a ward in my house as well, would that then give her rights and protection." A calmer harry asked.

Amelia grimaced slightly she knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "I'm afraid that her just being a ward of your house would not be enough. Being a muggleborn she would still fall under the guardianship of her magical guardian. And up and until her majority he could take her from you." Amelia said with a sympathetic look.

"Harry, for Hermione to be completely protected she would need to be blood adopted by at least a noble house. I know it sounds terrible, but the current laws are very prejudiced against muggleborns." Amelia added.

"So I would need to blood adopt Hermione into House Potter for her to be protected? And by so doing she will become a Potter and have all the rights and privileges' of a member of an Ancient and Most Noble House. Is that correct?"

"In a nutshell yes Harry." Amelia said

"Bella, what do you think love?" Harry asked his other half.

"I wouldn't object at all Harry. I know how much she means to you. If Hermione is willing, I say we go ahead and blood adopt her at the earliest convenience." Harry gave his wife a grateful smile and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Well then if Hermione is agreeable that is what we will do." Harry stated firmly.

"Now, back to Luna. She is currently at the ministry. If you are still willing I can go and get her and bring her here. It would be much more comfortable than anything we could give her at the ministry."

"That would be fine Aunt Amelia. We will have the house elves set up another room." Harry offered.

"Wonderful. Give me about a half hour and I should be back with Miss Lovegood." With that Amelia flooed back to the Ministry to pick up the orphaned blonde.

Preparations were made at Black manor for another guest. The house elves worked wonders on the room that would be Luna's. They had decorated the room with soft pastel colors, silk sheets were placed on the bed along with a goose feather comforter. A few stuffed animals rested against the fluffy pillows on the small canopy bed.

Harry had gone back to check on Hermione to see if there was any change. She appeared to be just sleeping now but looked as if she was having a nightmare. She was tossing violently, her arms were thrashing about and tears were streaming down her face.

Harry was about to call for Narcissa when Hermione's eyes shot open and she began to scream. Harry rushed to her side and grabbed Hermione in a tight hug calling her name and making hushing noise and speaking words of comfort.

Although her eyes were open Harry could tell she was still locked into the nightmare. He yelled for Narcissa who came running in. She viewed the scene and immediately grabbed a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion.

"Harry, try and get her to drink these before she passes out again. Harry gently but firmly cradled Hermione's head against his chest. "Hermione…Mione it's me Harry. I need you to drink these, can you do that for me.

"H-H-Harry?" She whispered between sobs.

"Yes Mione…please I need you to drink these it will make you feel better." Harry said in a calming voice.

Hermione's eyes were dancing in their sockets she was looking everywhere but seeing nothing. She was still not completely in the waking world, but somewhere deep in her mind she recognized a voice a voice she trusted above all others. The voice wanted her to drink something; she knew the voice meant her no harm.

Hermione subconsciously listened to the voice and opened her mouth slightly. Harry was quickly able to get both potions into Hermione before she fell back into her nightmare. A few moments later the thrashing ceased and Hermione stilled in Harry's arms.

Harry gently laid her back on her pillow and then leant down and kissed her forehead. He stroked her sweat soaked hair and pushed it back. He grabbed a wet flannel and soaked it with cool water. He gently cleaned her face, neck and forehead allowing the cool water to wash away the terror induced sweat.

He looked fondly at the bushy haired girl that had come to mean so much to him over the years. Other than Bella, there was no one else as close to him as Hermione. Harry heard voices from downstairs and knew that Amelia had returned. He squeezed Hermione's hand and stood up and walked to the door. He did not see the warm smile that had appeared on his best friend's face as he exited through the door.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and had just walked in to the parlour when he was hit by a blonde missile. Luna threw her arms and legs around the raven haired young man and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Harry felt a torrent of warm tears falling down his neck. Luna's sobs vibrated through her whole body as she clung to him. All Harry could do was to gently pat the back of the distraught girl and whisper words of comfort as he rocked her back and forth.

After about five minutes the emotionally drained girl eased up on the death grip that she had Harry in but still did not release him completely. She put her feet back on the floor but leaned her head against her friend's strong chest.

"He's g-g-gone Harry. Daddy is gone…they k-k-killed him Harry they k-k-killed him." The young witch sobbed.

"I know sweetie, Amelia told me. Is there anything I can do for you?" Harry asked tenderly.

"M-M-Minister Bones says that you are willing to t-take me in." Luna whispered through the sobs.

"I am Luna that is if you want to stay with me." Harry stated.

"Oh please Harry." Luna clung tighter to Harry. "I would be so grateful to you."

"Then you have a home here Luna. Did Amelia explain to you what we need to do to keep you safe and protected."

"Yes Harry I would like to be a ward of House Potter if that's okay?" The blonde stated becoming a bit calmer looking up into Harry's eyes.

"Then tomorrow will make it official okay." Harry said looking warmly at the petite blonde still in his arms. Luna nodded and buried her head back into Harry's chest.

"Come, we have a room all ready for you. It's late and I'm sure you could use a good nights rest. Cissy will you prepare a dreamless sleep potions for Luna I'm sure she could use one." Harry asked the healer of the family.

Harry and Bella escorted Luna to her bedroom which was adjacent to Hermiones'. The young witch thought the room looked lovely. Bella opened the bureau and took out a baby blue night gown and placed it on the bed. She then pointed out the attached bathroom where she could change and clean up.

"Thank you Harry and Lady Potter for everything your doing for me." Luna meekly whispered.

"It's our pleasure Luna dear." Bella said giving Luna a warm smile and a hug.

Luna threw her arms around Harry's neck again and kissed him on the cheek. She then bid them a goodnight as she grabbed the nightgown and headed for the bathroom. Narcissa had entered the bedroom and told Luna to drink the potion when she was ready to crawl into bed.

Amelia bid Narcissa and the Potters goodnight and told them that she would contact them in the morning and help Harry with the adoption of Luna as his ward. After Amelia's departure Narcissa and the Potters retired to their respective rooms to catch a few hours of sleep.

oooOOOooo

Tom Riddle sat on his throne in the meeting hall of the Riddle estate. He spoke not a word as he glared at those assembled before him. One lone body was suspended in air upside down, slowly revolving in a morbid sans gravity ballet. Blood dripped and oozed from the dozens of paper thin cuts that covered the body.

The Dark Lord slowly stood leaving the gilded chair and began to pace in front of the forty or so Death Eaters that were all prostrated in front of him. None dare speak the smell of fear and anxiety was thick and overwhelming. The Dark Lord had not spoken for ten minutes after he expressed his displeasure with Amycus Carrow who was now suspended some six feet above them.

"I consider myself a fair Lord and a generous Lord." Voldemort began looking up toward the ceiling as he continued to pace. "All I ask in return for my favor is that **YOU CARRY OUT MY ORDERS!" **The Dark Lord yelled his gaze falling on the now trembling group.

"Pathetic!" He hissed. "I send twenty three of your fellow Death Eaters out with the simple order of capturing five children…**CHILDREN! **And only eight return. But do I see the children trembling before me…**I do not**! And why is that I wonder?"

Many of the Death Eaters began to shift nervously. When no one answered the question the Dark Lord sneered at the group. "Cowards!" He spat.

"I will not tolerate any further failure." The Dark Lord hissed in a low and threatening tone. "The next one to fail me will not live long enough to feel any regret. **NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" **The assembled Death Eaters did not waste any time leaving.

Voldemort looked at the suspended in air body of Amycus Carrow the groans from the tortured man echoing now in the empty hall. "Nagini…dinner time." The Dark Lord said and with a wave of his wand Amycus crashed to the floor with a crunch. The enormous slithering familiar of the Dark Lord quickly wrapped the still alive Amycus Carrow in its coils squeezing the last remaining air out of his lungs. Within a few hours Amycus Carrow would be nothing more than a mass of digesting flesh within the enormous snake. 

A/N: Not much action here, mostly just a filler chapter. So it looks that Harry will add two more to his growing family. Next chapter Harry learns of the betrayal of Hermione and Luna by Dumbledore. Thanks for reading! Please be kind and leave a **review** it really helps to inspire me more.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I still own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who offered me their well wishes this last week. I am feeling much better although it takes some time to get completely over pneumonia. The reviews were great this week! Thanks to everyone who commented. And without further ado here is chapter 17.**_

Chapter 17

Hermione Granger woke to unfamiliar surroundings. She found herself in a large and very comfortable four poster bed. The bed faced a large bay window that looked over a very beautiful manicured lawn and hedges, a little further off and she could see a large grove of trees possibly a forest. To her left was a small fireplace with an all marble mantle piece. To her right there were two doors one most likely the way out and the other perhaps a closet or bathroom. There was also a large armoire to the left between the fireplace and the window.

It was a beautiful room and very cozy but where was here? Her analytical mind began to grind into gear as memories from the night before began to manifest themselves. Her parents were murdered; her father had died right before her eyes. There was blood everywhere, HIS blood, her father's blood.

Hermione began to hyperventilate as the memories became sharp and focused. 'P-Professor Snape', professor Snape had been there. He had killed her father! He had killed him and was going to take her to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But why… why was he doing this? He is a Hogwarts professor and a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

'Why would Dumbledore permit him to…Dumbledore knew! Snape said that D-Dumbledore knew and was allowing it to happen!' Hermione began to cycle through emotion after emotion, from disbelief to shock and betrayal and then on to horror and finally rage.

'Dumbledore was going to allow me and my family to be killed! That bastard! That bloody bloody bastard!' Hermione raged in her mind.

Down the hall from Hermione's room Harry sat up feeling a sensation of anger flowing through the house not simply anger but fury. It only took Harry a moment to realize that the emotions were coming from Hermione. Harry quickly woke Bella and told her what was going on. He slipped out of bed threw on a robe and headed for her room.

Harry threw open the door to Hermione's room and rushed inside. Harry was too concerned about his long-time friend to care about proper etiquette in entering another's room without permission. Harry's sudden entrance caused Hermione to jump in surprise. Chocolate eyes met green and widen in sudden recognition of who was standing in front of her.

Confusion and disbelief at seeing her supposed dead friend was quickly replaced by such intense feelings of love and elation she launched herself from her bed and straight into Harry's arms. She buried her head into his shoulder and began to shake uncontrollably as tears poured from her eyes.

With all that Harry had been through over the last week or so, he was quickly becoming an expert in consoling young witches. He pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and gently swayed back and forth as he tenderly rubbed soothing circles on Hermione's back and let her cry until she regained control over her emotions.

Hermione deeply inhaled the scent that she recognized as uniquely Harry. Although her mind was confused over the sudden reappearance of her best friend from the dead, her heart and magic knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was him. The why's and how's didn't matter right now, she was just grateful that he had come back into her life.

For fifteen minutes Hermione refused to let him go and Harry never complained once. He just held her and simply muttered words of comfort to her. Slowly Hermione loosened her grip on him, and with her had began to smooth out the front of his robes that were now soaked with her tears. She looked at him apologetically her face tinged with a soft color of embarrassment. Harry just looked at her and gave her his patented lopsided smile.

Harry took her hands in his and warmly told her that they had much to talk about. Hermione nodded anxiously biting her bottom lip which was a habit with Hermione whenever she was nervous or deep in thought. Harry always found it to be one of her most endearing quirks.

Harry took out his Morgana wand and conjured two comfy chairs in front of the warm fire burning in the fireplace. The early morning hours in Wales were always a little chilly even in the summer months. Grisi the house elf as if reading Harry's mind appeared with two hot mugs of Belgian hot chocolate. Harry thanked the little elf who curtsied and then with a slight pop was gone.

Harry took a sip of the sweet hot liquid and readied himself for the conversation to come. "Mione…I'm so sorry." Harry began, not sure how to proceed. He reached out and took Hermione's hand in his and looked into her emotion filled eyes.

Hermione instantly knew what Harry was about to say and was not sure if she was ready to talk about it. It was all too fresh the pain still too great to face again. "Harry…I-I don't think I can have that conversation yet." She looked at him with pain filled eyes.

Harry squeezed her hand but didn't let go. "A very good friend of mine told me on more than one occasion that I shouldn't keep things locked inside. That I would feel better getting it out into the open with someone I trust." Harry offered.

"There is no one I trust more than you Harry…it's just that I don't… the pain Harry…my world is gone!" Hermione cried. She stood up from her chair and crawled into Harry's lap and clung to him as if her life depended on him keeping her safe.

Harry found himself once again gently rocking his busy haired friend offering words of comfort and holding her tight.

"I-I-It was S-Snape Harry…he killed my parents…h-he killed them!" Hermione sobbed. Painfully Hermione told Harry how Snape had planned to take her to Voldemort. She told him how she had killed one Death Eater with a reducto curse, and how she had used her father's shotgun on Snape and how it took off his lower leg.

Harry would have been on his feet in a towering rage if it had not been for the young witch on his lap clinging to him tightly. The last bit of news from Hermione caused the fire in the fireplace to shoot up doubling in size and intensity the large bay window shattered outward in a huge display of accidental magic. Not one broken shard remained in the window frame the glass and been obliterated into dust.

Dumbledore was a dead man; he just didn't know it yet. If Dumbledore knew of the attacks beforehand then he was also responsible for Luna's father and for Arthur as well. The resulting explosion of noise from Hermione's room woke the rest of the house.

Bella who had been standing outside of the doors to Hermione's room and had told Narcissa and Luna that Harry and Hermione were fine as they came to a halt in front of her. She explained that Hermione had told Harry something that disturbed Harry which caused a burst of accidental magic. Narcissa and Luna returned to their rooms to get ready for the day.

Bella felt the incredible fury that Harry was feeling over their bond. Harry had left the bond open so Bella was aware of what was happening. Bella had sent her love and comfort over their bond to try and calm him enough to not bring the house down around him. Bella was amazed at the power she could feel from Harry it was overwhelming and exciting at the same time.

She had no doubt that with some intense training Harry would be able to harness all the raw power at his command and easily defeat Voldemort and anyone else that her husband felt needed his attention. She almost felt sorry for Albus…almost.

Hermione had tensed in Harry's arms as she felt the intense surge of power that emanated from her best friend, but surprisingly she was not afraid, she knew that he would not hurt her. Harry's breathing began to calm and the tension in his body began to relax. Every outward appearance seemed to pacify but deep within a raging fire was barely being contained and only with the love and support of his wife was he able to hold it in check.

Over the next two hours the two friends discussed all that had happened since the summer began. Harry was honest and candid with Hermione about everything that had happened to him. He told her about Bella, how he had met her the summer after third year and the friendship that developed into something more. How she had saved his life in the graveyard when Voldemort was reborn, and saved it again at the beginning of this summer.

Hermione was stunned when Harry told her that he was in love with Bella and her with him and that in the eyes of magic they were married and eternally bonded. Harry had not left anything out he believed in being completely honest with her.

Hermione looked at the young man who she considered family in silence for a long time. Her analytical mind tried to absorb everything he had told her. The hardest thing to except was Harry's relationship with Bella, but with one look in his eyes as he spoke about her it was clearly evident the depth of his love for her.

Once again Hermione allowed her analytical side be swayed by her emotional side and decided that she was happy for her messy haired friend. She also decided that she would become a Potter after Harry had explained her predicament as an orphaned muggleborn.

She always saw Harry as something more than a friend, he was family. Although the circumstances that brought her here would always haunt her, she was happy that she and Harry would always be a part of each other's lives.

A soft knock was heard as Bella slowly entered the room. Bella smiled at the form of Hermione still in her husband's lap, and chuckled as she saw the embarrassed young witch ease her way out of his lap.

Hermione was about to apologize to the beautiful raven haired witch when Bella raised her hand.

"No need to apologize Hermione, I'm well aware of the love my husband has for you. Being connected as Harry and I are, I have his memories, feelings and emotions. You are such a part of his life that I would never presume to interfere. In fact I hope you and I can become just as close. I already feel I know you and since we are to become family I hope you will want to get to know me as well." Bella said smiling warmly at the young witch.

Hermione smiled and nodded to the older woman. "Now, there are some clean clothes in the wardrobe and the bathroom is here. Bella said pointing to the door on the opposite side of the room. It's a shared bathroom with Luna. Your two rooms are both connected to it. Breakfast should be ready in a half hour. When you're ready just head down the stairs, and follow your nose to the kitchen." Bella said.

"Thank you for everything." Hermione said looking at Harry and Bella. Harry gave her another warm hug and to her surprise so did Bella. Harry and Bella then left Hermione and headed back to their own bedroom to get ready for the day.

oooOOOooo

Severus Snape was silently cursing everyone and everything he could think of for the miserable excuse of a life he had been dealt. Madam Pomfrey had just given him the news that there was nothing she could do about his missing leg; the damage to the nerve endings was beyond magic to heal so there was no chance of re-attaching the leg.

He was told that he would need to be fitted with a prosthetic limb if he wanted to walk again. An image of Mad Eye Moody and his clawed wooden leg flashed in Snape's mind. 'Damn that mudblood! I'll end her pathetic existence the first chance I get.' The irate Snape vowed.

He had not contacted the Dark Lord yet and was reluctant to do so; he might very well finish the job that Granger started.

The doors to the hospital wing opened and an overly colorful Albus Dumbledore entered and made his way straight to Severus. Severus surreptitiously rolled his eyes at the garish robes the old fool was wearing.

"Ah Severus, I see that your awake. I take it all did not go as smoothly as hoped." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"Obviously." Severus said slowly with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"So tell me what happened my boy?" Albus asked expectantly.

Snape explained how Mrs. Granger was the first to die and then how Mr. Granger killed one of his men with the muggle gun and how Hermione had killed the other with a blasting curse. Snape had killed Mr. Granger with the cutting curse but Hermione nearly killed him when she got a hold of the gun and blew his leg off.

Dumbledore was a little surprised that Hermione had actually took a life and attempted to end another. 'Well muggles are a violent people.' Albus mused to himself. 'Another reason they need to be controlled by a much more civilized Wizarding world'.

"There is something you should know headmaster." Snape spoke silkily relishing the reaction he would get from the old man. "Granger knows of your involvement and how you condoned her family's and the Lovegood family's betrayal to the Dark Lord."

Albus paled for a moment his eyes widened with the revelation. Snape inwardly smirked at the panicked headmaster.

"Where is she now Severus?" Albus asked testily.

"I was in no position to hang about and find out headmaster. I was a little bit more concerned with the blood pouring out of my amputated leg." Snape replied tersely.

"She will need to be found and obliviated as soon as possible." Albus growled out. "How could you be so stupid Severus as to reveal this?"

"I reluctantly admit I underestimated the girl's determination to live. But what is done is done." Snape confessed.

"I'll have the Order begin a search for her immediately with orders to stun her and then notify me once they have her." Albus declared.

"Won't that raise some eyebrows within the Order Albus?"

"You're right, I'll have them locate and report but not intercept. I'll have to deal with her myself." Albus said stroking his beard looking off into the distance. "Fortunately I don't think she knows anyone else but the Weasley's and the professors here at school. She will most likely head for the Weasley's first."

Albus was confident that he would soon have the young witch back under his control. Even if she did tell what she knew to someone he could easily dismiss it as hysteria from a traumatized girl.

oooOOOooo

At Grimauld Place the mood was somber as the Weasley clan mourned the loss of their father and husband. Arthur would be laid to rest the next day in the Weasley family cemetery near Devon. As the oldest male child Bill became the Weasley head of house.

Arthur had allowed Molly to ride roughshod over the family for far too long and it was through her blind and almost fanatical devotion to Dumbledore that Bill felt that had lead the family to lose its former head. He had also lost two uncles in the last war due to Albus's foolish belief in not using dangerous or deadly spells against the enemy.

Bill knew that getting the stubborn matriarch to abandon her blind faith in Dumbledore would be next to impossible. He also realized that the war would start in earnest again and did not want to lose anymore family members. But he wasn't blind to the fact that the Weasley's were known as a light family and blood traitors to the Pure Blood agenda.

He had two options either flee the country with what family would follow or stay and fight to make a better world for future generations of Weasleys. Bill sense of honor and wrong and right only left him with one real option. He had to stay and fight. But he would no longer do so under Albus-I'm-greater-than-Merlin Dumbledore, and he would not play by his rules.

The many years as a Gringotts curse breaker gave him incredible insight and knowledge on setting traps and breaking down and creating wards. His repertoire of hiding nasty curses within wards and traps was extensive. The trick would be to set a juicy enough target to lure unsuspecting Death Eaters in.

Bill knew that he could not fight a conventional war, the Death Eaters were too numerous and only engaged when numbers were in their favor. Bill needed to use guerilla style tactics, attacks and feints that would annoy and eventually lure the Death Eaters out of their safe houses. And it just so happened he knew a set of twins who were experts at creating havoc and annoying the enemy.

Bill would start with the twins and then try and find other like minded wizards and witches who were fed up with the way that Dumbledore and the Ministry were handling this war. It was time to take the fight to the enemy. It was time for action and a time for vengeance.

oooOOOooo

Draco Malfoy had been with the Parkinson's for the last week in France enjoying the sights and sounds of the city of lights. Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson had apparated back to England the night before to attend a 'meeting' that they had to go to. Of course Draco knew that the Parkinson's were Death Eaters just like his father and deduced that the Dark Lord had called a meeting.

Then this morning only Mrs. Parkinson had returned. Her eyes were blood shot and she seemed to be almost in a state of hysterics. Mrs. Parkinson took hold of Pansy and sobbed tears of pain and regret.

After several minutes had passed, Mrs. Eugenia Parkinson looked at her daughter with grim determination to speak of the events of the night.

"Pansy…" Eugenia began. "…your father is dead." Pansy gasped at the unexpected news. "Your father was sent on a mission by the Dark Lord. Nine others went with him it was supposed to be a relatively easy mission. All but two were killed including your father." Eugenia finished looking at her daughter who had turned pale.

Draco sat next to his betrothed and grabbed her hand in his. Pansy leaned against her intended and began to weep.

"The Dark Lord had sent out four teams to attack four different targets, all appear to have failed. The Dark Lord was in a rage. He made us watch as he brutally tortured Amycus Carrow for his repeated failure." Eugenia shivered in remembrance of Carrow's mutilated body spinning in air above them as his blood dripped over those who were below him.

"Who killed him mother?" Pansy asked strength returning to her voice laced with anger.

"It doesn't matter Pansy, it…"

"Of course it matters!" Spat Pansy. "Was it some fucking mudbloods! Was it some dirty blooded bastards who killed my father!" She roared

Pansy's head was sent spinning as her mother's hand slapped the young witches face hard enough that she almost fell to the floor.

"Do not spew out obscenities in my presence like some common street rat!" The elder Parkinson spoke glaring at the surprised look on her daughters face.

"For your information the Dark Lord sent him to kill the members of an Ancient and Noble house." She spoke tersely. "A House almost as old as the Black and Potter families."

"They were blood traitors then and deserved to be killed." Pansy retorted.

"Foolish girl." Her mother sighed. "I once thought as you do. I believed the rhetoric that the Dark Lord would restore pure bloods to their proper station and eliminate all those who were of dirty blood and unworthy to posses the gift of magic. Tell me Pansy…what percentage of magicals in Britain would you say are pure bloods?"

Pansy looked at her mother wondering where she was going with this line of questions. "I don't know but I would guess at least half." Pansy said but not entirely confidant in her estimation.

"Less than ten percent can actually claim a pure blood line that goes back more than five generations. So considering that there are only about 100,000 magicals in all of Britain and less than ten percent of those are pure bloods.

What would happen to our economy, should the Dark Lord eliminate all those who are not of pure blood? Not to mention how shallow the gene pool would become. Did you know that only squibs are born into pure blood families? There is no record of squibs ever being born into half blood families. It is a result of the inbreeding within the old families."

"But they are inferior to us mother, everyone knows that. Pure bloods have stronger magic its rich within our blood." Pansy defended.

"That is not completely true Pansy. Albus Dumbledore's grandmother was a muggleborn making Dumbledore technically a half blood and he is known as one of the most powerful wizards ever born. Even in my own time at Hogwarts there were many half bloods and muggleborns that were magically superior to those of old familirs."

Pansy recalled seeing the top ten lists of students from her year and knew that six of the top ten were in fact muggleborns and halfbloods. To her utter contempt Granger had been number one since their first year. "No!" Pansy said defiantly. "I believe in the Dark Lord, once he takes over we his faithful followers will be elevated above all others we will rule over the muggles and we will crush those of inferior birth."

"Pansy listen to me! The dark Lord cares not for his followers; they are a means to an end. The Dark Lord does not share power. He will use you for his purposes and then discard you without a second thought.

All he cares for is power not the betterment of our world. Your father paid the ultimate price; he has given the Dark Lord his life and over half of our family fortune and for what? What have we gained? We live in fear everyday Pansy, fear of being discovered by the Ministry, fear of being discovered by fellow witches and wizards who would turn us over to the aurors to collect some bounty money. And worst of all we live in fear of displeasing the Dark Lord and winding up dead at his hands."

Pansy would not listening to her mother she believed in the Dark Lord. She would be a favored servant and be given wealth and power untold and the pure bloods _**would**_ rule over all. She would take his mark by the end of the summer and she would wear it proudly and she would bring fear to all those inferior half bloods and muggleborns.

"Pansy, I am through following that mad man, he has brought nothing but grief to our family and our world. I am still unmarked so he will not be able to use that to find us. We can stay on the continent and live normal lives Pansy. That's all I've ever wanted, a place where I could live with my family in peace. And I want to do that with the family I have left." Eugenia pleaded.

"Traitor!" Pansy spat at her mother. "How dare you turn your back on our Lord and our people!"

"Pansy Agatha Parkinson! I am not a traitor to our people, and I will not participate anymore in its destruction and that is exactly what will happen if the Dark Lord has his way!" Eugenia growled out. This is not the way she had hoped this conversation would go.

"My allegiance is to the Dark Lord!" Pansy yelled her face flushed red in anger.

"Your allegiance is to this House young lady! You are still a minor and I will decide what is best for you and this family."

"I'm only a minor for one more week mother lest you forgot. Then I will decide my own path and that path is with the Dark Lord." Pansy said determinedly. She spun on her heels and ran to her room slamming and locking the door.

Eugenia had completely forgotten that Draco was in the room and had heard the entire conversation. She worried how the young Malfoy heir would react to her decision to leave the Dark Lord.

Draco was sitting quietly on the couch and was processing everything in his head. Mrs. Parkinson had literally thrown his way of seeing this war into new light. He was confused and Draco Malfoy did not like being confused.

He looked at his own family, he knew his mother was not fond of the war and was not an _open supporter of Voldemort. _In fact she had tried to guide Draco away from his father's path and away from becoming a Death Eater. He and Pansy were going to be marked by the end of the summer at least that _**was**_ the plan. Now he was not too sure.

Mrs. Parkinson seeing the obvious conflict in Draco's face sat next to him on the couch. "Draco, if it would help you come to any decision, I will gladly tell you anything you want to know about the Dark Lord and what it really means to be one of his servants." Mrs. Parkinson offered kindly.

After a revealing conversation with Eugenia and the realities of being a Death Eater, Draco was sure he did not want to be one. Yes he still believed that some wizarding families were better than others but he no longer felt he needed to kill others to prove it or be killed in an attempt to prove it.

Draco knew his mother would be accepting of his decision in fact she would be thrilled; his father on the other hand would not be as pleased, but at the moment his father was in Azkaban so he couldn't say much anyway.

He was afraid for Pansy though. He would try and talk to her and convince her to listen to her mother. He did truly love Pansy but he had made up his mind not to follow the Dark Lord and he hoped that she would join him in that decision.

An hour later, Draco left Pansy's room with several red handprints across his face and a busted lip. Pansy was furious with Draco. She called him a blood traitor and stated that she never wanted to set eyes on him again. Draco found Eugenia in the kitchen of the villa they were staying in.

Eugenia looked at the pale boy and her heart went out to him. "I'm sorry Draco, Pansy has always been stubborn. Give it a few days and maybe she will calm down enough to see reason." Draco just shrugged his shoulders and plopped down in a kitchen chair. Eugenia took out her wand and healed Draco's cut lip and conjured a bag of ice for the swelling. "It will all work out in the end Draco." Eugenia said mostly trying to convince herself.

At the same time as Draco was speaking with Eugenia, Pansy had packed a small bag and headed to the floo. Grabbing some floo powder and tossing it in the fireplace she stepped in. "Bulstrode residence!" Another hour would pass before Eugenia and Draco would discover that Pansy was gone.

oooOOOooo

All the residents of Black Manor were in the kitchen enjoying a large breakfast compliments of Grisi who was more than happy to cook for so many people again. The conversation was light, all talk of the attack the night before was tabled for the moment.

Hermione and Luna were catching up with each other and would occasionally bring Harry into the conversation. Eventually after they had finished eating they had all retired to the drawing room where Harry asked the two young witches about their respective adoptions. Both were still determined and seemed to be genuinely happy about joining the House of Potter.

At about 10:00 a.m. Harry's godmother arrived with Susan in tow. Susan hugged Hermione and Luna and then hugged and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Morning cousin!" Susan said happily.

"Cousin?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Aunt Amelia is my aunt and she is Harry's godmother making him like a son to her, so we would be cousins." The redhead smiled proudly.

Harry chuckled and returned a kiss on the cheek to the bubbly redhead. "Morning to you to cousin." Susan beamed at the raven haired boy.

"Susan told me that they were a very affectionate family so I should get use to displays of affection." Harry smiled and winked at Susan. Amelia beamed at the two young people she considered her own children.

"Well." Amelia said clearing her throat. "I am assuming we are still going through with the adoption of Luna as a ward of House Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yes." Luna said with a kindly smile on her face looking at Harry.

"Very well then. The adoption of Luna as a ward is pretty straight forward. This is a magically binding contract that you as head of House Potter will sign and I as Minister of Magic will witness. The contract in short is magically binding, and states that Miss Lovegood being a minor and sole heir of House Lovegood will be under the protection and guardianship of House Potter and will have all rights and privileges of said house.

At your pleasure Harry she may remain a ward of House Potter her entire life if you both are agreeable. That would mean extending the protection of your house over that of her future husband and future family." Amelia finished.

"Why would she want to do that? Harry asked.

"For political and for safety reasons mostly. Her House would swear allegiance to yours and in return you would continue to defend and protect her and her family."

"I would defend her anyway auntie, she is a dear friend." Harry stated.

Amelia smiled at her godson; proud that he was such a noble and caring person. "Of course you would Harry, this would just give her added protection by letting the other Houses know that she is under your protection and any slight or attack on her would be a slight and an attack on you. And believe me the Potter name carries a lot of weight in our world." Amelia finished.

"Okay I agree to all the terms stated in the contract, so what do we need to do know." Harry asked.

"You, Luna, and I will need to sign the contract and then we will each need to place a drop of blood on the contract. The blood seals the contract magically and she then is officially your ward.

Harry signed first and then pricked his finger with the silver knife that Amelia produced. Luna was next and signed her name with a flourish and a large smile she then added her blood to the contract. Amelia was last and after she had finished by adding her blood the contract glowed a bright gold and then sealed itself up.

Immediately Harry felt another link form and could feel Luna's presence. There was no psychic link or bond just a feeling of knowing she was okay. Luna had also felt something it was a comforting feeling like a feeling you get from a warm blanket on a chilly morning. 'It's very nice' she thought to herself a dreamy expression coming over her face.

Harry just figured it must be part of the magic of the contract and decided not to worry about it further at the moment.

Amelia turned to Hermione. "So miss Granger has Harry had a chance to discuss your situation with you?" Amelia asked warmly.

"He has Minister. I want to go through with the blood adoption but I have a few questions first." Hermione stated.

"Of course dear what questions do you have? Amelia asked getting comfortable in a large chair.

"Well…" Hermione began nervously biting on her bottom lip. "…I thought that blood rituals were part of the dark arts and illegal, forbidden even. I guess my first question is why would a Ministry official advocate such a ritual if it were illegal. My second question is about the ritual itself. How does it work? What's involved and what does it mean in regards to Harry's and my relationship? I mean… will I be like his daughter or sister what will I be to him?"

Amelia smiled at the inquisitive young girl. Hermione reminded her of herself when she was that age, questioning everything and a thirst for knowledge. That type of personality is what helped her throughout her career as an auror and served her just as well as the Minister of Magic.

"Well Hermione, to answer your first question blood magic is not in and of itself dark or evil. That being said there are many dark rituals that involve blood and sacrifice. The use of blood the very living life force of a person is very powerful magic. It is also the most temperamental; the slightest of errors can have horrendous consequences for the one it is being used on.

Because of the volatility of blood magic, and the use of it in some dark rituals, the ministry decided to classify all blood magics and rituals dark irrespective of its intended use. However, the Wizengamot at the time made some provisos in the law giving Ancient and Noble House's various exemptions. In short they can perform almost any ritual not involving human sacrifice or necromancy." Amelia explained.

"So the ritual that I will undergo is not 'technically' dark but it could be dangerous." Hermione asked a little worriedly.

"Don't worry yourself dear." Bella patted the young witch on the arm. "Cissy is an accomplished potions mistress and healer and is well versed in the ritual arts. It is because of Cissy's skill that Harry and I are alive." Bella explained.

Narcissa just shifted a bit thinking of the ritual she had performed on Harry and Bella and all the unintended side effects that occurred. But she was confident that she could perform the blood adoption ritual. 'What could go wrong…right?' Cissy mused.

"To your next question the ritual will require a vial of your blood and a vile of Harry's. A specific potion is brewed and the blood added to it. The potion will then take on a red inky consistency." Narcissa explained.

I will then use a ritual quill similar to a blood quill. The quill will soak up the potion and then I will need to draw a serious of runes on your body. The quill will cut your skin and the potion will then be absorbed into your body.

Once the runes are complete we will perform an incantation that will activate the blood runes. That will then start your transformation. It is quite…painful Hermione. We won't be able to give you anything for the pain during the ritual but can immediately afterwards." Narcissa finished

Hermione was quiet for a moment going over the procedure Narcissa just explained. "Are there any side effects to this ritual, I mean will I still be me…you know keep my personality or characteristics?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and possibly no Hermione. Depending on the strength of Harry's blood you may have some physical changes as well as some personality changes as the Potter blood asserts itself. However, these are additions to who you are nothing of you will be taken away. As for your status in the family depending again on the strength of Harry's blood the magic might identify you as a sister or a daughter. We would have to check the self updating Potter family genealogy book to know for certain." Narcissa tried to explain carefully.

Hermione began to weigh all the pros and cons but ultimately decided that she would still go through with the ritual. Remembering something Narcissa said she asked. "You mentioned that 'WE' would perform an incantation to activate the runes. Who are 'we'? Hermione asked.

"It will take three of us to perform the incantation Hermione. I will be one and Bella another and…Harry will have to be the third."

Harry's eyes widened comically. "Me! Why me?"

"It is your blood Harry and the adoption is into your house, you have to be there." Narcissa patiently explained to Harry.

"Oh, Hermione you will have to be nude for the ritual." Narcissa stated casually. Both Harry's and Hermione's eyes shot opened at this comment. Bella tried to stifle a chuckle but failed miserably. Amelia and Susan also found it comical to watch Harry and Hermione's open and close their mouths like fish out of water.

Both Harry and Hermione blushed a deep red, which was just the tipping point that caused the others there to burst out laughing at the two friends. Narcissa finally cleared her throat and reigned everyone back in.

"I'm sorry Hermione…" Narcissa stifled a chuckle that threatened to escape her lips. "…nothing can be touching your skin during the ritual. As Madam Bones has explained blood rituals are very temperamental and the slightest anomaly can have disastrous effects." Narcissa commiserated with the young brunette.

Hermione reluctantly nodded her head. "If that is the way it has to be, I guess I can live with the embarrassment that my best friend is going to see me au natural." Hermione said not looking at Harry.

Harry was about to say something humorous to Hermione about seeing her naked, to hopefully make her feel more comfortable when Bella quickly placed her hand over his mouth and gave him a look and said. "Best to say nothing sweetie and avoid any embarrassment on your part or making her even more nervous." Bella whispered kissing his cheek and amusingly shaking her head.

"When can we do the ritual?" Hermione asked. "The soonest I can be out from Dumbledore's control the better." Said the girl, who used to think that Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of the light since Merlin.

"As soon as you're ready Hermione." Narcissa told her. "I brewed the potion last night anticipating that you would want to do it soon. All I need now is a vial of blood from you and Harry." Narcissa smiled warmly at the girl.

Hermione arose from her chair and said. "Let's do this then." Hermione said with a look of determination.'

"This way then." Narcissa led the group to the ritual house just behind the manor. They entered the ante-chamber where Narcissa informed the others that only Hermione, Bella and she would enter the circular ritual room.

The others would remain in the ante-chamber until Narcissa and Bella had completed the runes on Hermione's body. They would then have Harry come in at the last to help with the incantation. This was to give Hermione at least some level of modesty.

Hermione with a little trepidation in her step entered the circular ritual room and saw the large altar that dominated the center of the room. Bella cast a warming charm on the stone altar so that Hermione would be more comfortable.

Narcissa had Hermione disrobe and helped her lay on top of the altar. Hermione tried to cover herself with her hands in an attempt at modesty while Narcissa prepared the blood for the potion. Narcissa after finishing the final touches on the potion that now resembled a blood red ink, gently moved Hermione's arms to her sides.

"It will be all right Hermione." Bella whispered as she stroked the young witch's hair in a motherly manner. Hermione gave a small smile and tried to relax.

Narcissa handed one of two ritual rune etching quills to Bella. "Hermione…" Narcissa said soothingly."…the etching will feel like your skin is being scatched you will then feel a warm to a mildly hot sensation as the potion/blood mix enters your blood stream. Do you understand?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded her head and readied herself. Narcissa and Bella began on Hermione's upper torso first and then worked their way down to Hermione's feet. At first there was almost no pain but as the sisters progressed down her body the heat from the potion was growing in intensity as more of her body was covered.

The sisters had finished with her feet and stopped etching. Hermione took a steadying breath of relief thinking the sisters had finished. "We need to turn you over Hermione and do your back as well. Silent tears fell from Hermione's eyes as the sisters carefully turned her over to start the etching all over again.

Bella gently kissed Hermione's head and whispered that they would be done soon and told her how brave and strong she was. Hermione tried to smile but it only came out as a whimper. Finally the sister's had finished their work. Hermione was covered from head to toe in runic symbols and her body was having twitching fits from the intensity of the burning feeling within her.

Narcissa and Bella gave Hermione a few more minutes to calm down and adjust to the sensations coursing through her body before inviting Harry in. Harry entered and glanced at his dearest friend lying on top of the altar. He noticed the tear streaks running down from her eyes and his heart clenched in his chest. He wanted to take away all the pain she had gone through and the extreme pain that would shortly come.

Hermione felt his glance and turned her head toward her best friend. She gave him a watery smile that communicated that she knew he was concerned for her. She gave him a nod and took a deep breath to center herself again.

Bella had explained to her that the next part of the ritual would be extremely painful. It would feel as if her insides were being torn apart and bones broken and then re-mended. The intensity of the heat would be significant as the Potter blood asserted itself and purged the Granger blood from her.

Harry was guided by Narcissa to the head of the rectangular altar; she and Bella took positions at the opposite end of the altar. The three of them formed a triangle around the altar. Narcissa would begin the incantation to activate the runes etched into Hermione's body.

Bella and Harry would then in unison repeat the incantation that Narcissa had spoken. They would do this for each rune until the key stone rune was finally activated and then the painful process of changing Hermione from a Granger to a Potter would begin.

The process of activating each rune took almost an hour but finally they came to the key stone rune. The rune that connected all the other runes together the one rune if drawn wrong or was activated improperly could seriously harm Hermione or worse.

The final words of the incantation were spoken and immediately Hermione's body seized. Her back arched high off the altar as pain similar to that of the cruciatus curse ripped through her body. Interconnecting lines of blood red, spider webbed rapidly through Hermione's body as they connected rune to rune.

A multicolored aura began to appear around the young witch. Silver, gold and red flashed and swirled all around her as Hermione's body began to slowly change. The trio watched as Hermione's hair changed from a chestnut brown to ebony with only streaks of brown remaining. Her body elongated from her 5'4" height to something approaching 5'8".

Her facial features changed as well, her normally round face became more angular and aristocratic looking. She still looked like Hermione just with sharper features. Her darker skin tone was replaced by a fairer complexion which was accentuated by her darker hair. Harry thought that Hermione was beginning to look a lot like a mix between Bella and Andromeda.

Narcissa had been thinking the same thing which caused her to gasp a bit. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Narcissa thought to herself. Harry was not pure Potter anymore. During the ritual that she performed on Harry and Bella they had actually became one. They shared equal amounts of each other's blood and magic.

It stood to reason then that Hermione would also have that same mix of blood once the ritual was done. 'Nice going Narcissa, that's twice you have not looked at all the variables!' Narcissa chided herself.

Hermione had screamed herself horse as the worst of the change was taking place. Sweat poured off of her body as her inner core temperature elevated. And then as suddenly as the pain had started it stopped just as suddenly as Hermione's body fell back onto the altar.

Harry looked at his friend closely making sure she was still breathing, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he saw her chest rise and fall as she took shaky breaths. Bella told Harry to go back to the ante-room while she and Cissy would finish up.

Harry gave his dear friend one last look and gently moved her hair from where it had covered her face and kissed her forehead. He then left the room to let Bella and Cissy help Hermione. The two sisters went to work quickly; they gently cleaned Hermione's body with flannels and warm soapy water wiping away all the sweat.

During this process Hermione groggily opened her eyes and tried to speak. Her throat was extremely irritated and she could only rasp out a request for water. Bella conjured a glass of water and lifted Hermione's head slightly as she tipped the cool water down Hermione's throat.

Hermione nodded her thanks and Bella laid her head back down. It was then that Bella got a good look at Hermione's eyes. She had to hold back her surprise as she saw a combination of Harry's green and her violet eyes staring back at her.

Another half hour later, the doors from the ritual room to the ante-chamber opened and a smiling Bella exited holding the hand of a freshly cleaned and dressed Hermione.

A still unsteady Hermione looked at the assembled group of people and immediately fixed her eyes on Harry who and a worried expression on his face. She stepped toward him and then threw her arms around his neck. Harry tightly embraced her as well pulling her close. Tears of relief that his friend was okay fell from his eyes.

Bella smiled warmly at her husband and could feel the stress melt away from him as he held his best friend and knew she was okay. Bella put her arms around Harry and Hermione and said. "Let me be the first to welcome the newest member of the family. Hermione Jean Potter!"

Everyone began to clap and offer their congratulations. Hermione was all smiles even if she was a little embarrassed by all the attention. The group left the ritual house and made their way back to the manor where Grisi had prepared a special lunch. Even Hermes had decorated the dining room with banners and streamers that read welcome to the family Hermione and Luna!

The rest of the evening was spent just being together. Amelia and Susan had stayed at Harry's insistence telling them that they were his family as well and that this was a family celebration. Harry had never been happier his new family had just grown by two more. The rest of the world could be dealt with tomorrow, tonight was for family.

_**A/N: Well there is chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it. Draco finally made an appearance and Bill is plotting revenge. And will the blood adoption have unexpected results? Thanks for reading and please Review and let me know what you think.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I don't own a thing.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. This is my third take on this chapter. I just wasn't happy with the other two versions and scrapped them. Although I'm not completely happy with this version either I think it is the best of the three. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You're all awesome. Well without further gilding the lily here is chapter 18.**_

Chapter 18

It was June 16th exactly one week since Hermione and Luna had joined House Potter and much had happened. Harry and the rest of the 'family' were all in the study enjoying the evening silence. A fire was burning in the hearth casting a warm glow throughout the room. He looked over and saw Bella instructing Hermione in the finer points of dueling and spell casting.

Hermione had immediately bonded with Bella and could always be found asking Bella questions and asking for advice. Bella took it all in good humor and grace and the two settled into a comfortable mentor and apprentice type of relationship.

Luna was reading through the Potter Grimoire and seemed to be totally engrossed in the long history of the Potter Family magic's. At first Harry was not sure if Luna would be able to read the Grimoire as it was infused with magic protections that would only allow a Potter to read from its pages. But to Luna's great delight the book's magic recognized her as a Potter and allowed her to read from its pages.

Andromeda and Cissy were in another corner of the study reminiscing about their younger years and catching up on several years of being estranged. Harry was very happy that the three Black sister's had reconciled and were becoming once again as close as they were as when they were children.

Susan was visiting as well, she and Harry and come to see each other as truly brother and sister, and she spent as much time at Black Manor as she could while Amelia spent more and more time at the Ministry. Amelia had been officially sworn in as Minister and was determined to start implementing changes.

Harry looked over his growing family and smiled. For the first time in his life he truly felt that he knew what the true meaning of family truly was. It was unconditional love and acceptance.

Luna seemed to take to her new life all in a graceful stride, in the beginning, to look at her you would think that she was the picture of contentment and that nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened. But Harry saw or rather felt the loneliness and sadness that Luna kept buried deep within her heart.

It was three nights ago that Luna finally let escape her emotions. All the feelings of loss, loneliness, and anguish over the death of her last family member exploded in a deluge of grief and tears.

Harry and Bella had stayed up with her all-night taking turns holding and comforting the young witch. That simple act of comfort more than anything else had allowed Luna to grieve and eventually except her father's death. It had also cemented Luna's love and devotion for Harry and Bella. This was her new family and she would do anything and everything within her power to keep it.

Since that evening Luna was a changed witch, there was a new focus in her demeanor, strength in purpose to her character that hadn't been there before. She was still Luna however, with all the quirkiness and mystique of persona as before, but there was a new confidence as well. She held her head a little higher; she walked with strength and purpose. When asked by Harry about the change Luna answered.

"I am a Potter now." She said with undisguised pride. "And I will do all I can to honor my new family and make you proud of me." Luna stated.

Harry smiled at the young blonde and pulled her into a warm hug. "Luna, I have always been proud of you. You don't have to be anything more than what you are. My caring for you will never change and you will always be family to me."

"I know Harry, but I am rather happy and proud to be a part of this family, and the Potter's have a long and prestigious history and I want to contribute in a meaningful way to continue that heritage." Luna stated as she smiled warmly at him.

Harry returned the smile with equal emotion at Luna before speaking. "Ok my sweet Luna, just remember to be true to yourself as well. I kinda like my quirky Luna." Harry stated giving her a lopsided smile.

Luna pushed up on her toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thanks Harry." She whispered. "That means a lot to me." She then turned and skipped out of the room. Harry chuckled to himself.

"She's quite the young lady isn't she?" Bella commented as she came into the room having heard the conversation.

"Yeah she is." Harry commented. "You should have seen her in the Department of Mysteries." Harry stated thinking back on that night. "She was amazing, she was so calm and level headed. I don't think the Death Eaters knew what to make of her. She just danced around their spells and curses while firing off her own. I think if she had known more dangerous spells and curses she could have taken down the lot of them herself." Harry stated smiling at the memory.

Bella looked at her husband lovingly. "It's no wonder Harry that you inspire such loyalty and devotion in your friends."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Just listen to how you talk to your friends. I have never heard you say one derogatory thing about any of them." Bella stated. "In fact you always build them up. It's obvious how much you care for them and they see that unconditional love reflected in your eyes. It's actually quite humbling to watch how you interact with them.

I have no doubt that both Hermione and Luna would walk to the ends of the earth for you. I've seen it in Susan's eyes as well; she would follow you where ever you would lead them. You're a natural leader Harry; anyone who spends more than five minutes with you can see it."

"I don't know what to say to that love. I don't see myself as anything special. If I am the leader you say that I am it is because of them and you. You've given me a reason to live and to be a better man. It is through your love Bella that I've become what I am today.

I remember all those nights during the summer after my fourth year. I was having such terrible nightmares and you came to my room almost every night. You would cradle me in your arms and sing to me and the nightmares would be chased away. I would just lay there feeling your warmth surround me. It was then I began to understand what it meant to be cared for and comforted."

"I thought you had stayed asleep all those times." Bella smirked.

"Well, I admit the first time I woke I was a little frightened. But your voice was so beautiful and calming that it drove the fear away. I just kind of accepted you as my own personal guardian angel." Harry smiled as he took his wife into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Oh you're so getting lucky tonight!" Bella whispered sultrily into his ear.

oooOOOooo

Harry then turned his attention back to Hermione. Out of everyone in the household, he was most concerned about her. Not since the night that he and Bella had retrieved her from her home, after the Death Eater attack had she shown any sign of grief or sadness. He was worried that she was bottling up her emotions not wanting to deal with them.

She had become obsessed with learning offensive and battle spells and curses. She had sought out every book in the Black Manor library on the subject. Harry realized that his best friend felt responsible for her parent's death. She was feeling that had she known more powerful magic she could have saved them.

She had also voiced her desire to hurt those that took away her parents. Harry worried that his dearest friend would become lost to the lure of revenge and would do something foolish in an attempt to redeem herself in her own mind.

Bella was also concerned for the young witch and proposed to Harry that she take Hermione under her wing and begin to train her in dueling and advanced spell casting. In the role of teacher and mentor she may be able to guide Hermione away from the feelings of hate and revenge. She also believed if she were to share with Hermione her own experiences as a Death Eater that she could persuade the determined witch away from a self destructive path.

Harry had agreed. He knew that Hermione would try to learn these skills one way or another but at least under Bella's tutelage, she could refocus the young witch. Harry also decided that he would also benefit from learning the art of dueling. Hermione had been very enthusiastic at Bella's offer to teach and mentor her since that day Hermione had become almost Bella's shadow. But Bella didn't seem to mind and enjoyed Hermione's sharp mind and dedication.

Narcissa had also received distressing news from Draco. She had received an owl just two days ago from her son who was still abroad in France. In the letter he detailed the events that Lady Parkinson had told him, the recent attacks, the death of her husband and now her decision to leave the service of the Dark Lord.

She had been ecstatic to hear that Draco no longer had the desire to join the Dark Lord either. She had been saddened by Pansy's departure and refusal to listen to reason and hope that one day she would wake up to the realities of serving Voldemort. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late when she did have her eyes open.

The most troubling part of the letter was Draco explaining that two days after Pansy had left the cottage they had been staying at was attacked by Death Eaters. Pansy had most likely told the Dark Lord of their betrayal and he had sent out a hit team to kill Lady Parkinson and Draco.

The two had been able to escape but Lady Parkinson had been seriously injured. Draco explained that they were able to get to a Malfoy safe house, and at the moment were safe. He told her that he was afraid to go to the international Port Key areas controlled by the French Ministry for fear of Death Eaters monitoring the place.

They would stay at the safe house for the time being. They had plenty of food and there were enough healing potions to take care of Lady Parkinson. He would send her another owl in about a weeks' time. He hoped that the Death Eaters who were sent after him would eventually give up and return back to England.

Narcissa was terrified for her son but was grateful that at least he was safe. She knew of the safe house he spoke of, it was near Bordeaux and was heavily warded. He would be safe there. She also knew that it would be folly to try and go to him now. She would be easily recognizable by the Death Eaters and she would have to be the one to go since the wards were only keyed to her, Draco and Lucius.

She resigned herself to just wait until she heard from her son again. She also knew that she would have to be more careful in public now. The Dark Lord would not hesitate to use her as bait to get to her son.

oooOOOooo

Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office in a very agitated state. The Granger girl and the Lovegood girl had just disappeared without a trace; no one from the Order had spotted hide nor hair of the two teenage witches for a week now.

Could the ministry be protecting them? But why would they? Had the mudblood told them about her conversation with Severus? If she had, did Minister Bones believe her? And if the Minister believed her, they may be hiding her away from him.

'And if they were hiding her away from me, then that means they suspect me of wrong doing!' Albus stopped mid-stride as paranoia began to seep into his mind. "Would they have sent spies to watch me? Are they already here? I WILL NOT TOLERATE THEM SPYING ON ME!" Albus roared.

"No, no, no… they would not take the word of a child over the greatest wizard since Merlin himself if I said otherwise!" Albus shook his head disbelievingly trying to calm himself.

"It was for the greater good!" Albus said as he looked at the many portraits of the former headmasters and mistresses. Most pretended not to hear him, while others just shook their head at him reproachfully. "I need my spy to be above suspicion if I am to be victorious!" Albus spat at the portraits.

Did no one understand that he knew what was best for the wizarding world? Why did everyone doubt him? It was all Potter's fault! If he had not gotten himself killed his original plan would still be viable. Augusta Longbottom didn't trust him so getting Neville to take up Harry's role would be almost impossible.

'Why hadn't the old bat been killed! Sloppy work Tom! Sloppy, sloppy!' Dumbledore fumed to himself.

"Well if the Ministry is sending spies here, then I will need to activate my own spies in the Ministry. Maybe one of them will be able to tell me what the Ministry knows and where the Granger and Lovegood brats are." He spoke to himself.

oooOOOooo

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk and was penning one of the most difficult letters she had ever written. The events of the last two weeks had completely shaken her faith in Albus Dumbledore. But if she was being honest she had her doubts about his sanity ever since he had employed Severus Snape.

No other professor in the history of Hogwarts had been as petty, hateful, and completely biased as Severus Snape. She had tried for years now to reason with Albus and have him do something about Snape's behavior. But Albus refused to see reason and had allowed Snape free reign.

She had also been opposed to Albus leaving little Harry with the Dursley's but he would not hear her concerns and she was over-ruled. Harry's death had been the biggest blow and then reading Mrs. Figg's 'Harry Journal' that had documented years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. She truly felt that she had failed her little lion.

Just this morning she had sent the 'Harry Journal' to Minister Bones as well as a letter explaining Dumbledore's role in sending Harry to the Dursleys and his obvious complicity in letting the abuse occur. It was her hope that Albus would be held accountable for his actions and receives the punishment that he deserved.

Minerva had finished her letter with a solemn final stroke of the quill completely her signature. "Imelda!' Minerva called out. A tiny house elf with a Hogwarts tunic appeared before her.

"Mistress Minnie is calling for Imelda?" The little elf squeaked.

"Yes dear, would you see that this is given to the headmaster with his evening meal tonight?" Minerva asked the diminutive magical creature.

"Of course Mistress Minnie." She squeaked.

"It has been a pleasure knowing you Imelda." Minerva said warmly to the elf.

"Is you's going somewhere Mistress Minnie?"

"Yes dear, I'm afraid that I've decided to leave Hogwarts." Minerva said with a hitch in her voice.

The small elf's large eyes began to fill with tears; she had been Minerva's personal elf at Hogwarts since she began teaching almost thirty years ago.

"Imelda will be missing you Mis…Mistress Minnie." The elf choked out, the tears freely falling now. Minerva kneeled in front of the sobbing elf and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I will be missing you to, you have been such a good friend." At these words the tiny elf began to wail as the tears fell faster.

"You's has been a wonderful Mistress and calls Imelda friend. I's will never be forgetting you miss." The elf sobbed and then popped away carry the letter of resignation in her little hands.

Minerva gathered up the last of her belongings and placed them neatly in her trunk; she then shrank the trunk and placed it in the pocket of her traveling cloak. She hated to leave Hogwarts, it had been her home now for thirty years and she loved teaching but she could no longer tolerate the way Albus was running things and the revelation of Albus's neglect of Harry left a lasting animosity toward the headmaster and she could no longer work for someone she no longer trusted.

It was with heavy heart as Minerva McGonagall exited out of the large double doors that lead out of the ancient castle. She would return to the highlands of her birth and there see what the fates and the future had planned for the weary Scottish lady.

oooOOOooo

Amelia Bones was sitting in her office going through the mountain of paperwork that somehow never got any smaller though she swore she had already gone through at least a hundred reports. Her weary head had just made contact with her desk when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Come." Amelia replied.

Angela Mosby her young receptionist stuck her head into her bosses office. "I'm sorry to disturb you Minister but a Hogwarts owl has just come for you." Angela nervously informed her tired looking boss.

"You're not disturbing me Angela; in fact I could use a little break. So a Hogwarts owl…I wonder what the old man wants now." Amelia frowned. "Go ahead and bring it in."

As if it had been listening the owl flew through the door buzzing over the head of the young woman. It landed in front of Amelia who gave the large barn owl the last of her biscuits. Amelia untied the package from the owl and then withdrew the letter that had been with it.

The letter was not from Dumbledore but from Professor McGonagall. The letter was to inform her that she had resigned her post at Hogwarts and then gave her reasons. Amelia was stunned by the accusations that Minerva made against Albus and Snape.

She knew from Susan that Snape was an awful teacher, but she had no idea the extent of the problem with the head of Slytherin House until Minerva had given a comprehensive list of all his misdeeds. Learning of Albus' condoning of such behavior had the fiery redhead ready to spit nails.

As mad as she was it was nothing compared to her mood once Minerva had explained what the book was that she now held in her hands. With each turn of a page her rage grew exponentially. The abuse mentioned in the book was startling. Her godson had been literally tortured by these people. If it not for them already being dead she would have killed them herself.

Dumbledore's complicity in the abuse only fueled her desire to destroy the man even more. And with this evidence in hand, Dumbledore would not be Chief Mugwump for long. If she had her way, by the time all was said and done Dumbledore would be stripped of every position he held and would be enjoying a nice vacation at Chez Azkaban.

"Angela!"

"Yes Minister?" Angela asked sensing that her boss was not in a good mood.

"I will be gone for the rest of the evening."

"Yes Minister. I will lock everything up for you."

Amelia nodded to her receptionist and went to the Minister's private apparition site. With a pop she arrived at Rowan Hills the home of Amelia and Susan. Amelia headed for the fireplace and through a handful of floo powder into the flames, sticking her head in she called out "Black Manor Wales."

All heads turned as Amelia Bone's head appeared in the study fireplace. Harry immediately allowed her to come through. The dignified woman appeared agitated; she paced back and forth in front of the gathered family and appeared to be trying to gather her thoughts.

"Auntie what's wrong?" It was Susan who broke the silence looking worriedly at her guardian and surrogate mother.

Amelia stopped her pacing and took in a long slow deep breath and then pushed it out. "Minerva has just resigned from Hogwarts." Amelia began.

"That's terrible!" Hermione barked. "Why would she do that?" Hermione asked wondering why her favorite professor would all of a sudden quit.

"The reasons are many." Amelia began. "And disturbing…to say the least." Amelia said through grinding teeth.

Amelia then began to tell everyone present about the letter she had received from Minerva. How she could not work in that environment any longer and her loss of faith and trust in Albus.

"She cared a lot for you Harry." Amelia stated somberly. "She blames herself for not standing up to Albus on your behalf. She feels that she had failed you and somehow in failing you she feels just as responsible for your death as Dumbledore should feel." Amelia finished.

"Dumbledore?" Susan asked curiously. She had not been told everything about the headmasters involvement in Harry's life. Susan respected Harry's privacy and would never ask him to reveal anything he wasn't willing to reveal.

"Yes Susan, Dumbledore more than anyone else is responsible for Harry's disappearance from the Wizarding World and placement in that hell hole he called a safe environment." Amelia spat cursing Dumbledore's name.

"Harry…this book that I have is a journal that Mrs. Figg kept on you through the years. It lists all the times she witnessed you being abused by either your aunt and uncle or your cousin. It also lists all the scars, black eyes, broken bones, and other numerous injuries that you have received over the years." Amelia was beginning to choke up and struggled to speak coherently.

Hermione had taken the book from Amelia and began to flip through its pages. Bella who was sitting next to her also read the contents of the journal. Bella and Hermione had only gotten through a dozen pages or so when both witches jumped to their feet drawing their wands and storming over to the fireplace.

They both had a murderous look in their eyes as they grabbed for the floo powder, both determined to get to Hogwarts and kill the old bastard for what he had put their Harry through. Harry quickly intercepted the two furious women and tried to dissuade them from their murderous rampage.

"What's done is done." He said to the pair of them. "He will get what's coming to him soon enough. I don't want you two to go and do something that will get you both tossed into Azkaban." Harry said pleadingly looking in to the eyes of the women who meant the most to him.

The two witches conceded…for the moment. But they had a long memory and this would not go unpunished.

"Harry, ladies… with the information in this book we could nail Dumbledore to the wall. This book along with evidence of neglect, evidence of not following the last will and testament of the last head of the Potter family, and for the forgery of a fake will of the Scion of an Ancient and Noble House, we can destroy Dumbledore.

Not just send him to prison, but to completely destroy the reputation of the bastard. Harry in a week's time I can convene a special session of the Wizengamot. With the evidence we have along with whatever evidence the goblins have and with your testimony we can put him away for the rest of his life." Amelia smiled wickedly a smile that was worn by the rest of the women in the house.

All eyes turned to Harry who seemed to be in deep thought. Harry was debating with himself on how he wanted to proceed. He wanted more than anything to personally kill Dumbledore. He was responsible for who knows how many innocent deaths including Hermione's parents, Luna's father, and Arthur Weasley.

The man deserved no mercy; Azkaban was too good for the man. But the thought of having the world see him for what he truly was would be a fate worse than death for the so called leader of the light. No longer would his name be spoken in reverence but it would be spat out in disdain.

Yes that truly was a just reward for someone who saw himself above everyone else. Now his name and reputation would be seen as nothing more than filth.

"Okay, how do we begin?" Harry asked.

"I suggest after the will reading when you make your debut back into the land of the living." Bella smiled.

"Get him off balance and then hit him with everything that the law and we can hit him with." Bella smirked.

The 'War Counsel' of the family would stay up late into the early morning hours making preparation for the utter destruction of one Albus Dumbledore.

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The will reading will be chapter 20 so stay tuned. As always thanks to all of you for reading my little story. Please Read and Review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Not as many as I hoped for but the ones that were made were great. A little warning: this chapter has a mildly disturbing scene. Happy 4th of July to all my American readers! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 19

A lone cloaked figure walked confidently down the darkened alleyways of Knockturn Alley. And why shouldn't he walk confidently? He had traversed these alleys at least a hundred times if not more. He was a servant of the dark, a dangerous man who would surely kill you as to look at you.

He was a large man at about 6'5" and a solid 250 pounds. His fifty years of age did not take away from the hardness and lethality that his aura radiated. His only weakness was his boastfulness, but his boasts were never without foundation or proof. He kept trophies from all his victims; he always took the right eye. It was kind of his calling card.

His latest acquisition had been the right eye of Xenophilius Lovegood. Not that the old fool was much of a challenge. Although he never did give up the location of his daughter even considering the level of torture that was inflicted on him.

It had been three days ago that one of these callous boasts was overheard by someone that was looking for someone just… like… him. He had come to this bar in hopes of locating someone who worked for the Dark Lord and thought it would be much more difficult than it turned out to be. With his target decided upon he silently cast a tracking charm on the man's left shoe.

It was a location where most would not think to check themselves for. And since it was not on the person's body they would not feel the spell hit them if they happened to have sensitivity to magic. The man who had cast the spell slowly rose from his table and exited the pub without drawing any attention to himself.

Jugson Hayworth had killed thirty-two men, women and children in the service of the Dark Lord; they were all the same to him, just bags of skin that needed to be put down. The regulars to the alley knew his reputation well and always gave him a wide berth when they saw him coming.

Hayworth loved his job, and considered himself a professional, hearing the screams and the begging for mercy were just… added benefits.

Hayworth continued to his destination, a pub called The Wand and Dagger. This was a favorite haunt for Death Eaters and those looking to sell their unique brand of services. Those who dealt in the more… shadier sides of the wizarding world. From assassinations to blackmail, poisons to banned creatures. You could find any contact you wanted at the Wand and Dagger.

In Hayworth's mind he was at the top of the food chain here in the alley, and therefore kept his eyes forward, shoulders back. To keep looking behind one's self was to show fear and fear was the true killer. Once you showed fear you were seen as weak and anything that was week was vulnerable. And vulnerability got you killed in a place like this.

It was for this reason that Hayworth never saw the confundus charm that struck him in the back. Instead of following his normal path to the Wand and Dagger he turned left into a narrow passage that lead to an old courtyard type opening.

The alley was unnaturally dark with cold mists of fog rolling through the many passages obscuring the denizens who lived in this place. It was unnatural to those who did not frequent the alley but was a part of the everyday for those whose lives were spent in mist and shadow.

Hayworth stood perplexed for a moment wondering why he had come down this particular alleyway. His pondering was cut short though as a cloud of complete blackness seemed to materialize out of nothing obscuring the way he had just come from.

The cloud of darkness moved like a serpent as it began to encircle the killer. What was left of the confundus charm was completely overcome as Hayworth became aware of the situation happening around him. He spun this way and that looking for a way out somewhere to run, but the dark cloud had completely surrounded him.

His wand snapped up to a defensive position in front of him. His eyes darted left then right then left again trying to find something or someone to fire a spell at. All sound seemed to stop and an uneasy silence filled his ears. His heart began to speed up as his fight or flight reflexes came to the fore.

The dark cloud billowed around him slowly circling and closing in closer and closer. He fired a wind charm hoping to dispel the mist but there was no affect what so ever. He began to randomly send curses into the dense darkness.

A deep mirthless chuckle seemed to echo all around him chilling him to the bone. The voice seemed to be everywhere. Hayworth was spinning around wildly, his wand up and at the ready was pointing in random directions occasionally shooting off spell.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Hayworth screamed into the nothingness.

The same deep mirthless chuckle returned sounding like thunder. "Why, your soul of course!" The otherworldly voice cackled.

A fiery head as large as a dragon's appeared right in front of him. Eyes as red as rubies stared down at the man, as the face chuckled Hayworth saw a mouth filled with large razor like teeth and a throat filled with snapping orange and red flames. The overpowering stench of sulfur assaulted his sense of smell.

The bodiless head circled the man smiling evilly down at the now trembling man. The head seemed to leave a trail of flames as it circled the helpless man.

"P-please…have mercy on me!" The man wailed.

"Mercy!" The voice chuckled again. "Come now human it is beneath you to beg. Begging is a sign of weakness. Did you give mercy to those who begged you for it?" The head sneered.

Hayworth fell to his knees as he felt a growing since of doom. The very air he breathed was getting heavier and pressed upon him as if attempting to suffocate him.

"P-please spare me!" Hayworth groveled.

"Your soul is too wonderfully evil for me to pass up. The blood of all those you have killed have called to me, attesting to your brutality. Your soul will be my finest prize to present to my lord." Echoed the voice, the vibrations seeming to shake the very ground Hayworth knelt upon.

"I-I-I will do anything you ask of me…just spare me." Hayworth rasped as smoke and sulfur swirled in his lungs.

"Hmmm…I suppose a trade could be worked out." The demonic voice echoed.

"Y-y-yes a trade what can I give you in trade for my soul?" The desperate man wheezed out.

"Your soul would be of great worth to me human, however, if you give me the names of all of your brethren, those who serve this pathetic mortal calling himself Voldemort." The voice spat out the name contemptuously.

"Give me all the names and I will consider it a trade." The fiery head offered as it continued to circle the whimpering man.

"Yes…yes." The man screamed. "Th-th-there is Walden MacNair, Rebastian Lestrange…" Hayworth gave up the names of at least fifty Death Eaters all the ones he knew by name.

"Very well mortal, your soul is safe for the moment." The voice snarled.

Hayworth was suddenly lifted into the air, his arms and legs stretch painfully out away from his body. "WAIT!" Hayworth screamed. "You said you would not take my soul!" he cried terror in his voice,

"And I shall not." The head sneered flames shooting out of his mouth. "However I did not promise that I would not kill you." The head laughed maniacally.

A spell hit Hayworth in the back as his clothes disappeared. A voice was heard chanting in an unknown language and then another joined it and then another and finally a fourth voice began to chant.

Hayworth began to feel a tingling in his toes. It felt little more than an itch but soon the itch began to burn like thousands of white hot needles. Hayworth began to yell and then scream.

He forced his head to look down at his feet and let out another guttural scream. The skin looked seared and began to roll up his feet to his ankles exposing raw flesh and exposed nerve endings. The flesh then began to blacken as if being slowly burned by an invisible fire. The flesh then began to slough off falling to the ground below him leaving behind bone and sinew.

The curse worked its way up his legs and then spread to his thighs his waist and manhood and finally up to his navel. The same process had also begun on his fingers, hands, and arms. Mounds of burnt flesh piled just below what remained of Jugson Hayworth.

Hayworth had succumbed to the pain and was now unconscious. The fiery head vanished with a puff of smoke and the Peruvian darkness powder ran its course and dissipated. Four hooded men dressed in blood red cloaks stepped out of the shadows and looked at their handiwork.

"All I have to say big brother is that those Egyptians were some sick puppies when they came up with that curse." One of the cloaked individuals spoke. The older man smiled wickedly but said nothing.

As the four cloaked men began to leave the area one of the men who was shorter than the rest but broad shoulder and solidly built turned toward the floating body and cast a cutting curse at the torso of Hayworth. The other three turned to look at what the fourth had done.

"Should we call you Zorro now Charlie?" One of the other three said causing a few chuckles.

The next morning Jugson Hayworth would be found. The curious onlookers looked at the intact torso and head and then at the skeletal remains of everything below the waist and arms. They were also curious about the large 'W' that had been carved into the torso.

oooOOOooo

"Move Hermione!" Bella yelled at the young witch as a low powered bludgeoning curse came toward her. Hermione dived to the ground as Harry's curse nearly found its mark. Hermione stood dusting herself off. Her face took a frustrated grimace as she cursed herself.

"Stupefy!" Hermione roared as she shot her spell at Harry.

"Protego…incarcerous!" Harry returned as ropes sped toward his best friend.

"Incendio!" The ropes hurling toward Hermione burst into flames and then to ash. "Petrificus totalis!" The spell rushed toward Harry who side stepped and let it fly by him.

"Bombarda!" The spell hit the ground in front of Hermione causing the ground to shoot toward her obscuring her view. Reflexively she covered her face to protect it from the debris.

"Expelliarmus…accio Hermione's wand." The first spell ripped Hermione's wand out of her hand as the second one found her wand flying toward Harry's outstretched hand.

Hermione was furious at losing her wand, and in a very un-Hermione like fashion she charged Harry and launched herself at Harry's middle taking the boy-who-lived by surprise and tackling him to the ground.

Harry yelled out in pain as Hermione's knee inadvertently made contact with his groin. Hermione quickly rolled off of Harry with both wands now in her hand smirking. She looked down at Harry who had rolled in to a ball rocking back and forth his hands cupping his bludgeoned nether regions.

Hermione's head looked up as she heard an approaching Bella who was clapping. "Nicely done Hermione, you overcame your moment of disadvantage and capitalized on your opponent's unwise moment of relaxing too soon."

Hermione beamed at the praise from her new mentor who was now kneeling by her husband. Bella's wand came out and was pointing directly at Harry's injured bits and muttered a healing spell. Harry visibly relaxed as the pain subsided.

"However, I'm quite fond of Harry's wonderful assets so let's try not to target that area too often." Bella smiled as she gently caressed Harry which brought a rather impressive blush to Hermione's face.

"Right. Let's analyze how each of you did and see where you did well and where you need to improve." Bella stated as she helped her husband to his feet.

Harry and Susan had joined with Hermione for her daily dueling lesson from Bella. Although Harry had the knowledge from his shared bond with Bella, he did not have the skill yet to put it to good use.

It was agreed to by everyone that they needed to be better prepared for the war that was going on around them. It was either luck or twists of fate that Hermione and Luna had lived through the attacks on their families. The two teens were determined to be prepared should they be placed in another situation where the outcome would come down to skill and not luck.

Harry knew the incantations' and wand movements as though he had been born to it, this being a result of his link with his wife. Where he needed work was in his casting speed, accuracy and finesse. Bella would comment that one could know every spell known to witch or wizard and would still lose if you couldn't hit your target.

Bella had turned the garden behind the house into a boot camp of sorts with dueling pits, stationary and moving targets, and various terrain obstacles, earth works and battlements. A five mile confidence course that weaved through the forest that surrounded the house began and ended each day for the teens and the hours in-between were filled with dueling practice.

Hermione surprised both Bella and Harry with her fierce determination in learning everything she could about dueling. She would stay up all night to the early hours of the morning studying dueling techniques, spells and curses.

This worried the husband and wife as they saw that Hermione was borderline obsessive about learning offensive spells and curses. Harry saw the drastic change in personality in his best friend from the passive individual who fought for house elf rights to a hit-witch in training. He and Bella had discussed the possibility that Hermione was more affected by the murder of her parents than they originally thought and that her motivation may be due to a need for revenge.

They would monitor Hermione closely and try and be available to her whenever she finally decided to open up to them. Another curious aspect of the couple's relationship to Hermione was that Bella was now able to sense Hermione's emotions and thoughts when she focused on the young witch. The connection was not as strong as her connection to Harry but it seemed to be growing stronger.

Harry also found his connection to Hermione growing at a rapid pace. He could sense her presence anywhere in the house. He could almost feel her emotions as strong as if they were his own. He could feel her inner turmoil over something specific but what it was he could not say.

Whatever it was it was buried deep within her and Harry would not pry into her private thoughts and emotions. As it was, he only felt her surface thoughts and emotions he would not intentionally try and enter her mind. He respected her privacy.

Bella and Harry did wonder if the connection worked both ways. But they had not discussed or approached Hermione to find out if she felt the connection. Bella had her suspicions as to what Hermione had buried so deeply within her and hoped that she was right. But she would keep this to herself, confidant that eventually it would be revealed and hoped that Hermione and Harry would accept the possibility.

Luna did not participate in the intense training with the others but found a mentor in Narcissa. Cissy was pleased that Luna had taken an interest in the healing arts as well as the lost art of rituals and blood magic.

Luna and Cissy would spend a lot of time in the ritual house. Narcissa eagerly took the young blonde as her apprentice and began to teach her the arcane arts. Narcissa had always wanted a daughter and now saw the opportunity to create a motherly relationship with the young witch.

Luna, who had lost her mother when she was nine, also saw a wonderful opportunity to be close to another mother figure. Surprisingly Luna showed an aptitude for both the healing arts and ritual magic. Luna engulfed the older blonde in a bone crushing hug when Cissy gave Luna her own first rune etching kit when she first began to study the arts. Over the years it would become one of Luna's favorite and most prized possessions.

Luna's natural ability to sense magic allowed her to understand the mechanics behind magical and blood rituals. She could see how a person's magic, blood or a person's life force, and magically infused runes connected to each other to create powerful spells, wards, curses and a number of other dark and light magics.

Narcissa could tell that Luna would be a quick study and would someday surpass her in ability. Cissy was positive that Luna would one day be a powerful enchantress who could weave magic with an ease only seen once before in the likes of Morgana herself.

oooOOOooo

It was two days before the private will reading of Sirius Black, and three days before the public reading. Bella felt that they all needed new robes and cloaks that befitted the family members of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

Narcissa had solicited the services of Madam Malkin who was placed under magical oath not to reveal who she was making robes for. Bella and Harry had matching cloaks of a dark forest green made from the finest accromantula silk with the Potter family crest over the left breast.

Hermione and Luna also were measured for cloaks of accromantula silk with a shade of green just a bit lighter than Harry and Bella's. Both also had the Potter family crest upon the left breast. Complete new wardrobes were also ordered for all the Potters.

That evening another counsel of the family was called to discuss the upcoming will readings and to discuss the actions the family would take against Dumbledore. Those in attendance included all the Potters, Narcissa, Susan and Amelia Bones, Andromeda and for the first time Nymphadora Tonks.

Andi had asked Harry if she could bring her daughter into the secret. Harry had agreed after Andi had told him of Nymphadora's disillusionment of Dumbledore and her feeling that he was not leading the order in the right direction to defeat Voldemort.

Tonks as she demanded that everyone call her, was stunned at the revelation that Harry was actually still alive and married to Bellatrix of all people. It took the young metamorph about an hour and two shots of fire whiskey before she was able to accept everything she had been told.

The betrayal of Hermione and Luna by the headmaster had thrown her for a loop as Hermione shared with her the conversation she had with Snape after he killed her father. Tonks' hair had turned to an angry red as she let loose a barrage of profanities all aimed at the bearded old goat.

As it so happened Tonks was able to provide a wealth of information about the current membership of the Order of the Phoenix and the various operations that the headmaster had going and a few future plans as well. Amelia was angered when she learned of a few of the spies Dumbledore had within the Ministry. She would deal with these people soon enough she thought to herself.

Harry and Hermione were surprised to hear of the split within the Weasley family. Apparently Bill Weasley had a falling out with his mother about Dumbledore and that had created a fissure between the two. Ron, Ginny, and Percy had sided with their mother, while Charlie and the twins had sided with Bill.

Tonks informed them that there was a rumor that Bill was planning on waging his own war against Voldemort. Bill had tried to convince his mother that Dumbledore's methods of wait and see were getting people killed and that they needed to bring the fight to the Dark Lord.

Molly's unwillingness to even doubt the headmaster is what eventually caused the split between the redheaded family. It was discussed within the family to reach out to Bill and possibly form an alliance with the eldest Weasley male. Harry had always liked the twins who like Hermione had never once turned their backs on Harry. Tonks was given the mission to reach out to Bill and feel him out for a possible alliance.

Harry understood the importance of having allies and people you trust around you. He was keenly aware that sooner or later the war would pull them all back into the fray and the more support you had the better your chances were to survive.

Now that Tonks was a part of the 'Family', Susan asked about possibly approaching the Longbottoms about a similar alliance. Susan had been dating Neville since last term but had not revealed the knowledge of Harry to him.

"I think they would be powerful allies Harry, especially within the Wizengamot. Lady Longbottom is a political powerhouse and has no love for the blood supremacists. And as an added benefit, she has no love for the headmaster either, and could be key to any legal proceedings we bring against him." Amelia offered.

"The only thing I worry about is Neville's reaction to Bella. He's grown up believing that she was responsible for the torture of his parents." Harry stated looking at his wife and squeezing her hand gently.

"This will all be academic in a few days Harry." Narcissa commented. "After the will reading the cat will be out of the bag anyway. Everyone will know that you're still alive and that Bella is Lady Potter. It is better to try and form this alliance while the secret still holds than to try and form it with the media circus that will inevitably happen."

"Narcissa makes a good point love. We should get our base together before we re-announce you to the world and me as your wife. We will need to show strength and solidarity. With the support of the Bones, and Longbottom families behind you, there will be few families who would try and move against you.

Whether you want it or not my love, you will be a political player in the Wizengamot and if things happen the way I believe they will you will be the head of two Ancient and Noble families and have control over nine seats. Five seats that are owned by the Potters and four that belong to the Blacks. When you add the Bones' seats and the Longbottom seats you will have a very powerful voting bloc." Bella finished staring warmly at her husband.

"She's right Harry." Amelia stated. 'It's not enough just to defeat Voldemort or Dumbledore. The real battle will begin within the walls of the Ministry. Changing the status quo will not be easy and will require a lot of political power to change it." Amelia stated.

"You have the ability to do this Harry." Cissy added. "And as long as Lucius is in Azkaban I make the decisions for house Malfoy and my votes are your votes Harry." Cissy stated fondly.

"Okay, okay…you've convinced me." Harry chuckled. "Amelia your close to Lady Longbottom, would you approach her on behalf of House Potter. If she wants to meet with me tomorrow I would be agreeable to a time and place of her choosing". Harry stated getting a nod from Amelia and an excited smile from Susan who hated keeping this secret from her boyfriend.

The meeting continued with Amelia reporting on the list of crimes that she and Andi had come up with. Andi being the lawyer of the family had prepared several legal briefs to submit before the Wizengamot. The plan was to submit the paper work to the court while Albus was at the will reading. It was hoped by doing it this way Albus would not have time to block the filing of the charges with the DMLE.

If all went well a warrant for the arrest of Albus Dumbledore would be issued before the end of the will reading. Ameila would then make sure that aurors were stationed outside of Gringotts to affect the arrest.

Everyone seemed to be cautiously hopeful that everything went their way. However as the saying goes no plan ever survived its first encounter with the enemy. But the politically astute Narcissa had back-up plans should Albus somehow managed to overturn his arrest.

The meeting adjourned and everyone left for their respective homes. Narcissa stayed at the manor as she had been since Harry's rescue. She headed for the kitchen for a cup of tea closely followed by a hungry Luna looking for a quick snack.

Bella had noticed during the meeting all the small glances that Hermione made toward Harry when she thought no-one was watching. The look on Hermione's face was one of confusion and maybe a little bit of sadness. Bella felt it was time to have a little heart to heart with the girl who had been a part of her husband's life for so long.

Bella rose from her seat next to Harry and walked over to Hermione who had been sitting on Harry's other side. She reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand and lifted her from her seat. A confused Hermione looked up at Bella who had a warm and loving look on her face. Without turning her gaze away from Hermione she stated…

"Harry, Hermione and I are going to have a little girl talk for awhile okay." Bella said sweetly.

"Uh…sure I have a letter I need to write anyway." Harry said.

"Wonderful!" Bella said. She then pulled Hermione along with her kissing Harry's cheek as she passed.

"Don't wait up love; we may be chatting for awhile." Bella said winking at the young witch who was more perplexed than before. The two witches then disappeared up the stairs.

Harry sat at the desk and penned a short letter. He had wanted to send this sense Amelia had informed him of the situation.

The sun was barely rising in the Scottish Highlands as Minerva McGonagal poured herself the first cup of coffee of the day. She had barely sat down to enjoy the caffeinated ambrosia when she when her early morning solitude was disturbed by a tapping at her kitchen window. The former deputy headmistress rose from her seat and opened her kitchen window. An owl flew past her and alighted on the small circular kitchen table.

The austere Scott turned around abruptly to chastise the owl for disturbing her so early in the morning. Her eyes then widened as she looked at the majestic Snowy Owl.

"…Hedwig?"

A/N: Okay a bit more action in this chapter, plus at least one more ally and possibly more to come. Did you guess who the four cloaked men were? Kind of obvious I know ; p Things are beginning to move now and will likely speed up. Next chapter is the eagerly anticipated will reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Read and Review.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Jk Rowling will soon own the world, but until then she still owns Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful and the occasional threatening reviews! : ) Wow with this chapter Watching Over Harry has surpassed the 100,000 word mark. Hooray! And we are nearing 500 reviews. How awesome are you guys!**_

_**A little warning there is a mild lemon in this chapter but noting to graphic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and take the opportunity to leave me a comment. Now on with the show!**_

Chapter 20

Bella pulled Hermione along by the hand to the bedroom that had become hers since that fateful night her parents were killed. It was comfortably decorated with a small sitting area which contained a fabric covered love seat and a large soft winged back chair perfectly positioned to receive optimal lighting from the small fireplace.

Bella pulled Hermione over to the love seat and tugged her down next to her. The two women sat sideways so they could face each other. Bella got comfortable; tucking her left leg underneath her. Wandlessly she started a fire in the small fireplace.

"Grisi!" Bella called the little female house elf, and with a soft pop the little elf appeared.

"Mistress Bella is calling Grisi?" The tiny elf squeaked.

"Yes Grisi, would you bring some tea for Miss Hermione and me." Bella asked sweetly.

"Yes mistress, Grisi will be right back." The elf popped away only to return a minute later with the requested tea and an assortment of Danish cookies.

"Thank you Grisi." Bella said to the elf. "That will be all." The little elf bowed and then softly popped away.

"Now then…" Bella began, staring at the young witch. "Where shall we begin?" The beautiful older witch said with a small smile.

"Bella…I'm a little confused. What are we suppose to begin?" Hermione asked nervously shifting in her seat.

Bella sighed heavily but kept an amused look on her face. "Well" she paused here for dramatic suspense. "How about we begin with the odd looks you've been giving Harry and me over the last week." A playful smirk appearing on her face.

Hermione's eyes widen in a mix of fear and surprise at the direct question. "Uhm…I'm not sure I know what you mean." Hermione said looking anywhere but toward Bella.

Bella raised an incredulous eyebrow at the younger witch; she crossed her arms over her chest and stared unblinkingly. Hermione started to chew on her bottom lip still not meeting Bella's probing eyes hoping that Bella wouldn't pursue her line of questioning.

But her hoping for a reprieve did not happen as Bella continued to stare patiently at her young protégé. Realizing that Bella would not let the subject drop, Hermione let out a long deep sigh. Leaning forward and placing her head in her hands she decided she should come clean despite the embarrassment she knew she would surely feel.

Hermione stood up from the loveseat and began to pace in front of the fireplace, her arms folded in front of her and chewing on the fingernails of her right hand. Bella could sense that Hermione was trying to work up the courage to speak so she said nothing allowing Hermione the time to organize her thoughts.

Hermione stopped her pacing and turned toward Bella who had a look of encouragement on her face. "I think that there is something wrong with me…" Hermione began. "…I mean…I don't know…I think something happened, something unexpected." Hermione said to Bella hoping that she somehow understood her ramblings so she need not continue.

However Hermione sensed that Bella was coming to the wrong conclusion, but before she could correct her mentor's train of thought Bella had already begun to speak.

"Does this something have to do with Harry and your feelings for him?" Bella asked with a half smile.

Hermione struggled for a moment trying to decide how to best answer that question, but again Bella beat her to respond.

"Hermione…do you love Harry?" The question wasn't unexpected; Hermione sensed that Bella was making that connection.

"No! I mean yes…yes of course I love Harry…but not how you think I do." Hermione stuttered.

Bella cocked her head at Hermione and stared at her as if she was trying to figure out a rather difficult question.

"Hermione…are you _**in love**_with Harry?" Bella asked thinking she now understood Hermione but wanted to clarify just to make sure.

Hermione sat back down next to Bella taking both her hands in hers. Looking into Bella's deep violet eyes Hermione began to explain herself.

"Bella…Harry has been my best friend since first year. He is my hero, my confidant, and so much more. I love him more deeply than I have ever loved anyone or anything else." Hermione stated with tender emotion. "I would willingly give my life for his. But…I'm not _in love_ with him. He is my family…my brother, maybe something even deeper. I don't know." Hermione continued thinking of her dark haired friend.

Bella saw the truth and depth of emotion in the younger witch's eyes. But that still did not explain all the furtive looks and nervousness Hermione had been displaying. Hermione sensed Bella's confusion and beat Bella to the punch this time.

"I think something changed in me since the blood adoption. Something perhaps the ritual caused, I'm not sure." Hermione began to explain once again standing up and beginning to pace. Bella followed Hermione with her eyes allowing the girl to continue at her own pace.

"Since the ritual I've been getting these…emotions, is the best way to describe it I think. But not my emotions…other peoples emotions. And before you say that there might be a link that I have with Harry I am aware of it and it has gotten stronger…I can feel it." Hermione paused in her pacing looking out her bedroom window at the cloudless night sky.

"Right now you are feeling concern for me and… affection." Hermione turned and smiled at Bella. "Luna is feeling a satisfied contentment…I think she is enjoying the last bit of pudding." Hermione chuckled looking over her shoulder at Bella.

"Narcissa at this very moment is feeling sad and is thinking of Draco. And Harry at this very moment is feeling very…well let's just say I think his thoughts are focused on you." Hermione stated as a blush over took her face.

Bella stared at Hermione for a moment with her mouth opened as if trying to speak but not finding the right words.

"You can feel other people's emotions?" Bella asked almost disbelievingly. Hermione nodded her head.

"I can't control it either." Hermione stated as her eyes began to tear up. "At first I felt like I was going insane. Especially, when there is more than one person near me. I get this flood of emotions and I can't stop them and I feel overwhelmed."

Hermione turned back to staring out at the blackness of the night through her window. "I don't know if it is the link that Harry and I share but his emotions are the most powerful, especially when he's thinking of you and feeling a bit… amorous. That's why I blush when I'm around him. I feel like I'm trespassing on your…private moments."

Bella stood and walked over to Hermione, embracing her from behind and staring out into the night along with her. "Well and here I was thinking you were thinking about making moves on my husband." Bella playfully chuckled as she gave Hermione a little squeeze.

"So it seems that you have developed some empathic abilities" Bella stated. Her Slytherin side quickly began thinking of all the advantages of having an empath would bring.

"Well, I think I can help you block all these emotions or at least help you manage them so they do not become such a distraction. Have you heard of Occlumency?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it's away to protect your mind. Harry had to learn it last year with Professor Snape." Hermione felt a sudden spike of rage when she had vocalized the name of Dumbledore's pet.

"Oh it's more than just protecting your mind. It allows you to categorize and compartmentalize all information that is in your head or coming into your head and blocks still others from even getting in. With your highly organized mind I'm sure you will be a quick study." Bella smiled at the girl seeing her reflection in the window in front of them.

"Do you really think it will work?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Fairly certain sweetheart." Bella said. "I know we have several books on the subject here in the manor. And I'm not to shabby of an occlumens myself." Bella smirked.

"Can we get them now?" Hermione asked, never being one to put off until tomorrow what you can read today. Bella grinned at the typical reaction from the known bookworm.

"Of course we can." Bella smiled.

"Bella…there is one more thing I think you should know."

"And what is that dear."

"I think I have the same link to you as I have with Harry. Its not just strong emotions I feel from you but I can feel when your near and sometimes here yours and Harry's thoughts." Hermione whispered.

Bella smiled and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. "I thought that might be the case. I can feel the link between us as well. I think we have developed a familial bond of some sort between the three of us. I've never heard of it outside of a bonded married couple before though and even that is extremely rare."

"So what do you think we are to each other…familial wise I mean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I think we will all pay a visit to the Potter Family vault tomorrow before the will reading. It has the book of House Potter that lists all family members and their relationship to one another." Bella commented.

Bella turned Hermione around to face her and stared into her eyes which had an extraordinary mix of Harry's green and her violet color. Tenderly she smiled at Hermione.

"I want you to know that you can always come to me and Harry with anything, any problem Hermione. We are family and we look after our own. Never feel embarrassed or hesitant dear. I know and I'm sure with this new ability of yours that you know as well, that Harry absolutely adores you and would walk through hell itself to come to your aid if you asked."

Hermione threw her arms around Bella's neck and gently let the tears that she had been holding back fall. She had worried herself sick and thought that if others knew about this newly discovered ability that they would shy away from her. But Bella had wiped those doubts and fears away. Harry she now knew would always love her and now she felt the same conviction of emotion within Bella.

"Now is there anything else we should talk about?" Bella asked the young witch who was now trying to dry her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I think that we've covered the most important issues." Hermione replied trying to sound composed.

"Well then let's get you those books and then I'm off to bed to cozy up with my man." Bella stated waggling her eyebrows.

oooOOOooo

Harry was leaning against the opened French doors that lead from the master bedroom to the large veranda that overlooked the beautiful vistas that surrounded Black Manor. He had been there for sometime now thinking once again on the events of the last month and the events that would take place tomorrow and the next day.

The wizarding world had believed him dead and he had allowed them to keep believing so. He had desperately wanted a reprieve from all the chaos and manipulations that surrounded his life so he allowed the charade to continue. It did have one positive outcome…okay maybe more than one, and that was he learned who his true friends were and at the very least who wasn't a true friend at all.

He had always known of Ron's jealousy but even he did not no the lengths his former friend would go to scratch out some glory for himself even if that glory was as false as his friendship had been. Two days ago a furious Susan had flooed over to the manor swearing so much that a hardened auror would blush at the words coming out of her mouth. Narcissa was scandalized by the fiery redhead's diatribe and scolded the young witch properly for unladylike behavior.

An embarrassed but undeterred Susan marched over to Harry and shoved a book into his hands.

"Just look what that arse of a so called human being has done now!" Susan ranted.

Harry looked at the title of the book and read it out loud so the assembled family could here.

"_**The Official Biography of Harry Potter: by Ronald Bilius Weasley and co-authored by Rita Jane Skeeter."**_ Harry looked at the book and sighed.

"I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later." Harry commented.

"What!" Susan screamed. "That's all you have to say about it!" Susan continued.

Harry just shrugged. "What do you want me to say? I haven't read it yet, so I really have no comment."

"Well let me enlighten you oh cousin of mine." Susan began. "In a nut shell he states that you lived a pampered life and was spoiled rotten by your muggle relatives. And that you were an attention seeking glory hound with no real skill or talent. It gets better!" Susan growled.

"It was only through _**HIS**_ taking you under his wing and instructing you in how to be a proper wizard that you even survived in the magical world. Harry, he goes on and on and basically calls you a fraud and takes credit for _**ALL**_ your accomplishments!

There are even quotes in here from Snape! And I quote 'Potter was an arrogant and below standard wizard with no real talent and magical ability just above a squibs. He got by on luck and his family name alone.' Susan finished.

Hermione, Bella and Luna were thumbing through the book's pages and getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Even the normally even tempered Luna was ready to do a bit of Weasley hunting.

"Harry, he's taking credit for everything in second year! It states that he discovered the Chamber of Secrets and what the monster was and for saving Ginny's life!" Hermione growled. "Why that slug eating toad spawn!" Hermione spat.

"The entire book is like that Harry." Susan said her temper just boiling beneath the surface. "Neville sent him a howler this morning calling him a liar and a traitor to your memory. He told me he was writing to everyone that was in the D.A. to refute his claims." Susan added.

Harry smiled and was pleasantly moved by Neville's loyalty to him. Harry calmly took a seat and pulled Bella into his lap.

"Well!" Susan asked folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot annoyedly.

"Well what?" Harry asked too innocently.

"Well aren't you going to do something about this?" She asked exasperatedly.

"The will reading is in a few days Susan. Let Ron have his fifteen minutes of glory. I'm just imagining the look in his eyes when he sees me very much alive." Harry said with a look of pure mischievousness.

Susan smiled evilly. "Oh Harry, dear sweet cousin of mine. You have to let me be there to see that. Oh please oh please oh please!" The redhead sweetly begged smiling sinisterly the whole time. This brought a lot of chuckles from the others assembled at the manor.

"Oh I suppose I could let you come. After all Aunt Amelia will be there anyway to serve papers to Dumbledore." Harry said sweetly.

Susan jumped up from the groveling position she had been in and kissed Harry hard on the cheek. And with pumping fists and a large grin she repeated "Yes! Yes! Yes!" This caused a new round of all out laughter.

Harry looked out over veranda smiling at Susan's antics of the other day. She was effortlessly becoming a sister to Harry. She was so sweet yet had a temper that could frighten a Dementor if you crossed her. But what he admired most was her loyalty and protectiveness. Within just a short amount of time he had come to trust her implicitly and considered her a close confidant.

Harry's thoughts then drifted back to the two Will readings. The private reading with just members of the Black family and invited guests would take place tomorrow and then the public Will reading the next day. This one would undoubtedly bring a lot of interested parties such as Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and members of the Ministry since this would be the reading of an Ancient and Noble family.

Harry's heart had tightened thinking of his departed godfather. Things had happened so fast since the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries. He really hadn't had the time to really grieve over the loss of Sirius when his life took a dramatic turn. Bella had been his rock, his comfort, he was sure that Sirius was up there somewhere smiling down at Harry and Bella now.

Harry drew a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to release some of the stress and tension he had been feeling lately but it did not seem to help. He hoped that perhaps in Bella's arms tonight he would find the balm that would ease his soul.

Harry suddenly sensed a presence slowly enter the room and wandlessly dim all the lights. The only light that was present was the soft glow of the fire in the large fireplace that cast the bedroom in to soft shadow.

Harry turned around, he was framed by the open double French doors to the veranda, and the drapes were gently floating on the cool summer breeze back into the room. Harry saw the womanly figure silhouetted by the fire light behind her. All though her face was obscured in shadow Harry would recognize her anywhere.

She stood there not moving or speaking allowing the silence to heighten the ambience that she had created. Her hands slowly came up and finding then undoing the clasp of her robe underneath her neck. The robe fell silently from off her shoulders and pooled at her feet. Even in the dim light Harry could tell that the robe had been the only clothing the woman had been wearing.

Harry's heart began to beat a bit more rapidly as his eyes focused on the lightly illuminated body in front of him. His eyes slowly took in the contour and gentle swell of the breasts of the woman he loved. Slowly his eyes swam downwards following the curves of her lithe form; they stopped briefly on the sultry flare of her hips before his gaze continued down taking in the long shapely legs of his lover.

His eyes then slowly made the return trip back up her exquisite form till his eyes rested on her face. Bella sensually walked toward Harry, slowly exaggerating each step as her hips moved seductively side to side. Closer and closer she came. Bella's breathing increased as she approached her love, Harry noticing the rise and fall of her firm breasts as she walked.

Harry groaned softly as he breathed in Bella's distinct scent turning off every higher functioning brain communication as the primal side of his brain took over. A soft hand touched the side of his face and he pressed his cheek into the warm hand reveling in the physical touch.

Harry looked down into eyes that were filled with desire and passion; she tilted her head up and brought her soft full lips to his own. Harry melted into the love infused kiss returning it with all the love he possessed. Bella then pressed her body against Harry's. Harry felt Bella's erect nipples press into his bare chest the response was immediate and impressive as Bella felt Harry's hardness press against her hip.

Bella smiled as she continued her kissing assault. Bella's tongue lightly circled Harry's lips asking to be let in. Harry's lips were more than willing to comply and soon their tongues met in a sensual dance for domination. Harry's head was spinning but didn't care, the evening could pass away to oblivion but all he cared about right now was the woman in his arms and surrendering to her seduction.

Bella gently broke the kiss and stared lustfully into Harry's eyes. Her left hand which had been on his face was now slowly making its way down his chest. Her finger tips traced the elastic waste band of his silk boxers but only rested there a moment before the boxers were quickly disposed of. A warm hand then gently encircled his manhood and then was gently led to the large canopy bed.

Bella released him and then slowly crawled onto the bed toward the pillows; she glanced seductively over her shoulder her raven locks falling to the side. Harry needed no more coaxing and slipped on to the bed and joined his wife. The curtains around the large canopy bed slowly fell obscuring the two lovers who would spend the next few hours reminding each other how much passion and love each had for the other.

oooOOOooo

Saturday June 22nd came much too early for Harry and Bella, Hermes and awoken the two lovers at five in the AM and had to dodge a few hexes as the couple grudgingly got out of bed. After a quick shower of thirty minutes together, the two of them dressed in their matching forest green Acromantula silk robes and then descended the stairs and made their way to the kitchen both wearing goofy grins.

Hermione tried to block out the intense emotions coming off the pair and had some minor success but still felt enough to give her away to Bella when she noticed the blushing young witch. Bella chuckled at Hermione's discomfort, and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a wink before sitting down next to Harry who had fixed her a plate and was now working on his own.

Narcissa entered into the kitchen and bid everyone a good morning. She then noticed the matching smiles on Harry and Bella's face, and then mumbled something that sounded like '…going at like rabbits all night…" as she poured herself a strong cup of tea.

Luna floated into the kitchen and sat next to Hermione. She started to fill her plate and serenely stated. "I'm impressed with your stamina Harry; I lost count of Bella's screams after the second hour last night."

Orange juice burst from Harry's mouth in shock, Bella began to laugh hysterically, Hermione turned beat red and Narcissa shook her head in frustration and was heard to mumble 'it's been too long'. Luna just continued eating her eggs as if she was just making everyday conversation.

Narcissa was the first to compose herself. "I have arranged for a portkey to take us directly to Gringots at 7:30 a.m., the Will reading isn't until 8:00 a.m. but I believe we should arrive a bit early in case we needed to attend to anything." Cissy stated as she sat primly at the head of the table.

"In fact I would like to go to the Potter Family vault and look at the Book of Potters" Bella stated. "Hermione and I want to look at where her place in the family is." Bella stated winking at Hermione who smiled at the older witch.

At precisely 7:30 a.m. Harry, Bella, Hermione, Luna, and Narcissa appeared into the receiving room that they had appeared in on their last visit. The group was then escorted to House Potter's account manager Master Slingblade.

"Lord and Lady Potter it is a distinct pleasure to see you again." The ancient goblin stated with a slight inclination of the head.

"It is we who are honored Master Slingblade...' Harry bowed and Bella curtsied showing respect to the wizened creature. "…for taking the time out of your busy day to meet us personally." Harry finished.

"Your grandfather would be proud to see the continuation of respect between our two families Lord Potter." The goblin stated as he walked next to Harry as equals through Gringotts. This did not go unnoticed by the other goblins, who wondered what human was this to gain such favor of a prince of the Goblin nation.

Once in his office Slingblade dropped the formalities. "So what can I do for you Harry? The reading is not for another half an hour." The goblin said congenially.

"We wanted to visit the family vault if we could. Bella wanted to look at the Book of Potter. I blood adopted Hermione last week and she wanted to see if the book recognized her and where she fits within the family." Harry stated.

"Of course Harry, I recognize some of the Potter traits in her as well as some Black…interesting. Very well, let's get you on your way then. Griphook!" A smaller than average goblin entered and bowed low to his father.

"Griphook take Lord Potter and his guests to the House Potter vault." Slingblade told his youngest son.

"Of course sir, this way Lord Potter." Griphook motioned.

Five minutes later the group was flying down the roller coaster that is the Gringotts' transport to the vaults. Narcissa wondered what possessed her to come along she hated these rides and always felt a little green afterwards. Hermione had her head buried in Harry's shoulder terrified of looking up. Luna had her hands up in the air squealing in delight and Bella just seemed to take it all in stride. Harry was like Luna and loved the ride.

The cart mercifully came to a stop as Narcissa tried to exit the cart in a graceful manner but wound up falling on her sophisticated backside with a thud. Bella had a hard time holding back the laughter as the prom and proper Narcissa dusted off her derrière.

Harry approached the Potter seal on the vault and a few moments later the entire group entered. "Welcome back Harry and Bella!" The portrait of Lady Boudicca said excitedly. "Oh and you have brought more guests, how exiting."

"Calm yourself mother." Lord Cadeyrn chuckled, standing next to his wife in the portrait. "Now Harry, you must introduce me to these two lovely young witches you've brought with you." Cadeyrn said waggling his eyebrows at Hermione and Luna.

"Easy there grandfather I wouldn't want you to smudge yourself." Harry said sending Boudicca and Bella into fits of laughter.

Cadeyrn blustered comically. "Oh but it might be worth it." The painting said winking at Hermione and Luna.

"Introductions then grandfather. This is Miss Luna Lovegood, ward of House Potter and heir of House Lovegood. "Harry stated motioning to Luna.

"A pleasure to meet you young lady." Cadeyrn bowed regally to the blonde witch.

Luna curtsied to the painting. "The pleasure is mine my Lord." Luna said dreamily.

"And this beautiful young lady was just blood adopted into House Potter. May I present Hermione Jean Potter." Harry stated proudly as he motioned to Hermione.

"It is an honor to meet you daughter of House Potter." Lord Cadeyrn bowed. Hermione curtsied to the pair.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Lord Cadeyrn and this is my wife the Lady Boudicca. We are the Guardians of the House Potter vault and the family historians and protectors of Potter magics. But you may call us grandfather and grandmother." Cadeyrn stated warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Hermione stated, giving the guardians a warm smile.

"Grandfather…" Bella began. "…We wanted to see the Book of Potter to see where Hermione falls within the family."

"Of course dear." Cadeyrn stated. A pedestal suddenly appeared in the center of the enormous vault with a large leather bound book.

"You will find all recent entries at the beginning of the book dears." Grandmother told the group.

Harry and the others approached the book and Harry opened it to the first page. The top of the page read:

**Lord Hadrian James Potter: Patriarch and Head of House Potter**

**Married June 2, 1995 to:**

**Lady Bellatrix Adien Potter Black: Matriarch of House Potter**

**Children:**

**Hermione Jean Potter: Heir Apparent**

**Wards of House Potter:**

**Luna Lovegood (Potter)**

Harry, Bella, and Hermione were speechless as they read the entry. Luna smiled widely and Narcissa had a smug grin on her face confirming her thoughts about Hermione soon after the ritual had been performed.

"How is it possible that I'm considered your daughter?" Hermione asked Harry and Bella.

"I think I can answer that." Narcissa said. "You were blood adopted by Harry with his blood correct? Narcissa asked rhetorically.

"Yeeees." Hermione said slowly.

"Well when Harry was dying we performed a ritual to save his life and during the ritual Bella and Harry shared more than just their magical cores but blood as well. They share in equal measure each others blood. So when we took Harry's blood for your ritual Hermione you actually received…"

"Bella's as well." Hermione finished Narcissa train of thought.

"So in other words Hermione you are of both of their blood and I believe magic has declared you their daughter." Narcissa finished.

Bella hugged Hermione tightly and Hermione returned it with emotion. Bella released Hermione from the hug and Harry stood there staring at his best friend and her staring right back.

Hermione was nervous about Harry's reaction. At the moment his emotions were so jumbled she could not make heads or tales of them. Harry approached Hermione his eyes locked onto hers.

"Mione…I have always considered you my sister in all but blood. You were my first family before I knew what family was or could be. I would be more than honored to have you as my daughter that is if you'll have me as your father. I know I could never replace your dad but…"

Hermione launched herself at Harry wrapping her arms tightly around his neck the tears flowing from her eyes. "I've always consider you family as well Harry." Hermione cried into his chest. "It will be a little weird at first but I would be honored to be yours and Bella's daughter."

Bella was crying as well as she felt the love rush through their bond. She couldn't stand by and watch the scene anymore and rushed over to her husband and her new daughter and joined in the hug. Luna and Narcissa joined the hug as well not wanting to be left out of such a touching scene.

Griphook rolled his eyes and shook his head at the display of affection. "Humans!"

Cadeyrn and Boudicca were crying as well. "Just beautiful, just just beautiful." The painted woman balled as she blew her nose into her husband's tunic.

"Well…" Harry began, clearing his throat. "I think uhm…yeah well this is …" Harry stuttered from being hugged by the four beautiful women.

Bella sensing Harry's discomfort chuckled. "Okay girls, let's let Harry breath before he passes out from to much female attention." Bella stated suppressing a giggle.

"Harry…" Hermione began. "…What does the book mean by Heir Apparent?"

"It means dear that if Harry and Bella do not have a son to carry on the Potter line, your son would become the next Lord Potter being the eldest child." Lady Boudicca said.

"House Potter is a Patriarchal family. Only a male heir can become the head of House Potter. So the son of the oldest female child would become Lord Potter." Cadeyrn explained.

"Oh." Hermione said surprised. "But if he does have a son then he would become the heir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear it is the way it has been for centuries. But we have had many female stewards of House Potter until a male Potter was born." Boudicca explained. "But I do hope to see some grandchildren from Harry and Bella soon." The female guardian of House Potter said with a wink and a smile at Bella.

"You'll be the first to know my Lady." Bella said with a grin.

"Well I hate to break this up." Narcissa interrupted apologetically. "But we have a Will reading to attend to."

"No apologies are necessary my dear." Lord Cadeyrn stated. "We look forward to your next visit my children." The male guardian of House Potter said with a slight bow.

Harry and the others made their way back to the cart for the return trip to the lobby of the Goblin bank. Bella had taken her husbands hand and silently communicated her joy of having a daughter and that it was Hermione made it that more special. She had grown quite attached to the young witch since rescuing her.

oooOOOooo

Amelia Bones did not know if she should be concerned or happy about the recent murders in Knockturn Alley. The fourth body of a man bearing the Dark Mark had been found near Borgin and Burkes earlier this morning.

This body like the three previous had shown signs of a torturous death and like the other three bodies a large 'W' was found carved on the torso. All four men had been career criminals and all had served time in Azkaban for raping and torturing muggles, half-bloods and muggle borns. It was also believed that they had all committed murders as well, but evidence seemed to get lost or was conveniently never collected.

Whoever was doing this was picking specific types of targets. Former or suspected Death Eaters. She doubled the patrols in Knockturn Alley but she wondered if the assigned aurors were giving their all in trying to uncover the Dark Mark killer as the aurors were now calling whoever was perpetrating the crimes.

What puzzled Amelia further was the lack of any witnesses. Two of the attacks were within feet of public houses. Although maybe she shouldn't be surprised that no one had come forward as a witness. The type of people who frequented Knockturn Alley weren't the type to call attention to themselves especially to aurors.

She was also concerned about the lack of any organized activity from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Not that she wanted any trouble but the quiet unnerved her. She wondered if something big was in the works from the psychopath. Maybe the Dark Mark Killer had made the other Death Eaters a little reluctant to go out in public.

Either way she worried about what this vigilantism might stir up amongst the people. She did not like the idea of civilians taking the law into their own hands. Self defense was one thing but premeditated murder was quite another.

oooOOOooo

Harry and the others were seated in a private conference room waiting on Slingblade to begin the reading. Harry was seated next to Bella on one side of the rectangular table; across from them were Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Narcissa. Hermione and Luna were seated along the wall observing everyone and quietly talking to one another.

The double doors opened and in walked Slingblade followed by two goblins that were carrying a large stone basin. The goblins lifted the stone basin on to the end of the table where Slingblade had sat. The basin had many runes that were carved into the lip of the basin. Within the basin was a swirling mass of a silvery substance that seem to be in constant motion.

"Lord and Lady Potter, Lady Malfoy and Mrs. And Ms. Tonks and other invited parties. I bid you welcome to this the private reading of the last Will and Testament of the late Lord Sirius Black, head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Slingblade began.

"This private reading is at the request of the decedent and will only cover those issues that pertain solely to the House of Black. A public reading which is scheduled for tomorrow will cover the dispersements and inheritances of those who are not members of the House of Black.

The late Lord Black made a Pensieve recording of his final Will and Testament. This recording is a legal form of media and is recognized within Gringotts Bank and the Ministry for Magic."

Slingblade then touched the rune covered basin in a specific pattern and within seconds a spectral form of Sirius Black appeared in front of them hovering above the basin.

"Well if your viewing this then I've given up the ghost, kicked the bucket, sleeping with Morpheus, I'm pushing up daisy…well uhm they're telling me to get to the point…pushy goblins." The image of Sirius barked is signature laugh bringing a smile to all their faces.

"So, where was I? …Oh yeah, I, Lord Sirius Black being of sound mind and sexy body do declare this to be my last will and testament. Now that the legal mumbo jumbo is taken care of lets get down to business shall we." Sirius smiled rubbing his hands together in maniacal glee.

"If the goblins followed my requests, Bella, Narcissa, Andromeda, Nymphadora…hah! Can't hex me now Nymmy… and my godson Harry Potter should all be here. My first order of business is to name Hadrian James Potter as my heir and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I know that this must come as a shock to you but I know that you will bring honor back to the Black name.

Harry I wish that we had more time together but in the short time that we did have I came to see you as a son and I loved you as such. I can think of no greater honor than to make you my heir Harry. Use the title of Lord Black to make a difference Harry and make our world a better place."

Harry was moved to tears not so much by what Sirius had done for him but for the simple fact of hearing his godfather's voice one more time and seeing his face. Harry knew that it was just an image, or a projection of his godfather but it did not take away from the emotion he was feeling.

"To my cousin Andromeda Tonks Black, I hereby reinstate you into House Black and bequeath you the sum of five million Galleons. Maybe you could turn that dark depressing house into a warm and inviting family home. I would have done this sooner cousin but being on the run had its disadvantages, but this Will makes it legal and binding. Welcome back to the family cousin."

Andromeda's eyes began to fill with joyful tears. She had her sisters come back into her life and now she was officially part of House Black again.

"To Nym-pha-dor-a." Sirius stretched out the name smiling cheekily. "I leave to you the sum of two million Galleons and the Black residence in Brighton. I also leave a little bit of counsel; that order of Dumbledore's will only end badly for anyone involved he is not the person many believe him to be. So my counsel is this…get out, get out now before he sacrifices you as he has done to so many others."

Tonks gave a half smile and whispered. " I've already left Sirius…I miss you, you mangy mutt."

"To my estranged cousin Narcissa. I remember fondly the fun and energetic girl you were when we were young. I remember the dreams you had of becoming a healer and working for St. Mungos, I also know that Lucy forbid you to pursue your dreams. So here and now I offer you a chance to follow your dreams and choose your own destiny.

A writ of annulment has been drawn and is in possession of Gringotts. As Lord Black and Head of the Black Family, Harry will be able to annul your marriage. A nifty clause within your contract placed their by my dear father allows the head of the Black Family to annul such contract should he deem it in the best interests of the Black Family. Nice huh, I guess being a manipulative old bastard has its upside at times."

Narcissa was beyond ecstatic at hearing this bit of information. She looked over to Harry and nodding her head at him indicating she wanted the annulment. Harry smiled at her and gave her a nod in return.

"Now, to my dear sweet Bella. You were my anchor in Azkaban, if it were not for you I'm sure I would have gone mad rather quickly. I can never thank you enough for our conversations and inspiring me to seek out Harry.

I've noticed how much you have come to care for Harry; I saw it every time you had come from seeing him. There was a spark in your eye and in your soul at the mention of his name. If I didn't know better I'd say you were falling for my godson." The spectral image chuckled. "Well he does have my roguish good looks." Sirius struck a pose flipping his long hair.

"Bella I charge you with continuing to watch over Harry. Be there for him as much as you can. Love him Bella; show him how wonderful and special he truly is. If he is lucky he will meet someone as wonderful and caring as you are." Bella glanced at Harry who was tenderly squeezing her hand and returning her gaze with all the love he possessed.

"I also leave you five million Galleons and Black Manor in Wales. I know you loved that house since your were little. I hope you find peace, love and happiness Bella. You deserve all you can get."

Bella's tears were flowing unrestrained now. She wished she could tell Sirius that indeed she did find love and happiness and it was with her sweet Harry. But she then realized that he probably already knew and was looking down upon them fondly and wishing them the best.

"Finally back to you Harry…my son. I charge you with watching over Bella as well. She may seem indestructible on the outside but she has a tender heart that yearns to be loved and cherished. If I could arrange the perfect man for her Harry that man would be you.

I'm not telling you to romantically pursue her Harry, but you two have so much in common I can easily see that you two are kindred spirits. I hope at the very least you two will remain close friends.

Now Harry as stated before I have named you Lord Black and bequeath unto all the remaining monies, assets and titles of House Black including the Black seats in the Wizengamot. As Lord Black you become an emancipated minor with all rights and privileges' of a Head of House. I also caution you as well to the manipulations of Dumbledore. He is not the Light leader that many believe him to be Harry.

Find away to cut all ties with him Harry, you can find help with this from Bella she can hide you if necessary in a place that Dumbles will not be able to track you. Seek out true friends and allies Harry and let them help you with the trials to come.

Well that's all from me at the moment. The second part of this will be played at my public Will reading. Until we see each other in the next life; be excellent to each other and party on! This is Sirius Black signing off."

The image of Sirius disappeared and the occupants of the room seemed to be in a state of quiet awe. Slingblade stood and handed Harry a small polished black onyx case. Harry opened it and saw the signet ring of House Black. He gingerly took it out of the case and placed it on the ring finger of his right hand the Potter ring being on his left ring finger.

The ring resized itself to fit Harry's finger. A flash of blue light signified that the ring accepted its new Lord and Master. Bella leaned over and gently kissed Harry on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at her husband.

"My Lord Black." Bella smiled and bowed her head slightly. A bright blue flash came from Bella's right hand where a ring appeared. Bella glanced down at the signet ring of the Lady Black that now adorned her ring finger.

"Extraordinary." Slingblade remarked. "A single couple, recognized as Lord and Lady of two Ancient and Noble Houses, remarkable. I don't recall this ever happening before in living memory." The ancient goblin commented.

Slingblade then placed an official document in front of him. Harry looked at the parchment in confusion. "I took the liberty of bringing the Lady Malfoy's writ of annulment in anticipation of her wanting to proceed, with your permission of course Lord Black." The goblin gave a crooked smile.

Harry looked at Narcissa warmly. "Is this what you want Cissy?" Harry asked.

"Yes my Lord, it is something I have wished for years." Narcissa said eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Okay then." Harry said and then with a flourish signed his name on the piece of parchment. Once signed the parchment rolled up and disappeared with a pop.

"I also took the liberty of moving the entire Malfoy fortune and moved it to your private vault Miss Narcissa Black. Before your annulment of course, so it was all nice and legal." The crafty Goblin smiled.

Narcissa surprised everyone present by suddenly belly laughing so hard that she fell back into her chair. Composing herself enough to speak she addressed Slingblade. "My compliments Master Slingblade, I appreciate your thoughtfulness and your Slytherinesque sense of humor." Narcissa grinned madly.

"We aim to please Miss Black." The Goblin smiled showing a mouthful of teeth that gave many in the room the chills.

"Well that concludes our business this morning Lord Potter Black. If I can be a further assistance please do not hesitate to contact me. Otherwise I shall see you tomorrow for the public reading. That should be a **VERY** interesting meeting to say the least." With that the ancient goblin left the conference room.

It was a contented group that exited the conference room. They would spend the next few hours reminiscing about Sirius and enjoying one another's company. Tomorrow would indeed be an interesting day, as the bombshell of a very much alive Harry Potter would undoubtedly shake the wizarding world not to mention a Weasley or two.

_**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 20 done. I hope I haven't disappointed too many of you. This has always been planned as a strictly Harry/Bella romance. Frankly I was surprised at the response of Hermione haters out there and toyed with the idea of making it a threesome just to be contrary. But I have other plans for Hermione. Chapter 21 and the public Will reading will be posted within the week so don't get your knickers in a twist :p . Please Read and Review! Your reviews always inspire me to update so quickly. **_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Still own nothing!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I wanted this chapter to be up to snuff. It is a pivotal chapter in the story and needed to be done right. This chapter was getting to be over 16,000 words so I decided to split it. So in other words you get two chapters for the price of one!

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews! Chapter 20 received over sixty reviews, the most of any one chapter that I've written! You guys rock! So with out any further delay I hope you enjoy Chpt. 21 and 22 of Watching Over Harry.

Chapter 21

Minerva McGonagall made her way through Diagon Alley to the Leaky Caldron. It was coming up on noon and the letter had told her to arrive by 12:00 p.m. sharp. Per instructions she approached Tom the bar man and asked to see a Mr. Evans. Tom told her that she could meet her party in room 207 at the top of the stairs last room on the left.

Minerva wondered why she had agreed to meet with this Mr. Evans, but she had been intrigued when the letter said that the man had information that concerned her lost lion. The only lions she had lost recently had been Harry and Hermione. At first she was angry that someone would sink so low as to bring up such painful losses. But then her sharp mind caught the last name 'Evans', Lily's maiden name. Was it a coincidence or was someone with knowledge of Harry's mother trying to entice her further.

The anger soon turned to curiosity, but she knew what curiosity did to the kitty. She would have dismissed the letter outright except for the post script; that little line had special meaning for her, something that only a few people knew about in fact only two people had ever known. "P.S. Nimbus Two Thousand's do make wonderful gifts. Thank you!"

It was this line that caught her attention more than anything else the letter had contained. She had bought Harry a Nimbus 2000 when he had joined the Gryffindor Quiditch team in his first year and had asked Harry to keep it a secret between them. She didn't want other students to think she was favoring him over the others.

Whoever this was had to have been close to Harry. The only ones she could think of were Ms. Granger and Ronald Weasley. Hermione the last she heard was missing and presumed dead, another loss she took personally. The other of course she wanted to beat with a bludger bat with his recent interviews in the Daily Prophet and that damnable book he co-authored with Rita Skeeter. She had never been so disappointed in a student since Peter Pettigrew, and the level of betrayal was almost the same in her book.

So here she was about to knock on the door, ready to meet with someone who could very well be a Death Eater for all she knew, but she had to come. It was almost a compulsion; she had a need to discover anything about her lost lion.

Minerva raised her left hand and in her right she held tightly to her wand. 'Knock knock knock' The sound of her knuckles hitting the shabby looking wooden door seemed to echo up and down the dimly lit corridor causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stick straight up.

The door opened a crack and a pair of silver-grey eyes looked at her from beneath a cloak. For a moment the person behind the door did nothing but stare at her as if the person was studying her. The door then opened completely as the small hooded person stepped away from the door and beckoned her in.

Minerva hesitantly stepped forward, her eyes sweeping around the medium size bedroom, immediately her eyes fixed on another cloaked individual who was sitting at a small table with both hands on the table showing that the person did not have a wand…at least in their hands.

"Welcome Professor McGonagall." A soft dreamy voice stated. "We've been expecting you." With the greeting offered, the cloaked individual who greeted Minerva removed her hood and a smiling Luna Lovegood stood before her.

"M-Miss Lovegood…w-what is the meaning of all this!" Minerva stated trying to keep herself composed. "Are you the one who sent me that letter?" The Scotswoman demanded trying to mask her previous nervousness with an air of controlled temper.

"She was not professor and neither was I, but we are here on behalf of the person who did." The other individual stated standing up from the table and removing her cloak.

A tall girl with long flowing black hair with chestnut brown highlights and with stunning green and violet eyes stood before her. Minerva almost didn't recognize one of her all time favorite students but for the familiar facial features and her voice.

"H-Hermione!" Minerva asked in hope.

"Yes professor it's me." Hermione stated warmly and gave a half smile to her favorite professor.

"I had prayed that you were alright… no one knew what had happened to you after your parents were found…"

"It's alright professor, I understand. It was a horrible night, but thankfully someone found me and took me in." Hermione stated as tears of gratitude and love filled her eyes thinking of Harry and Bella.

"Well you look wonderful Ms. Granger and a little bit… different." Minerva stated looking over her pupil with a critical eye.

"All that will be explained professor." Hermione stated with an enigmatic grin. "Please have a seat." Hermione offered pointing to a dusty lounge chair. Minerva cast a quick scourgify charm and the chair looked almost like new. She sat down primly and looked at the two younger witches.

"You know Ms. Lovegood, I could have been anyone at the door, and you should have had at least your wand out in case I was someone who had more nefarious goals in mind." Minerva told the young blonde.

"Oh I knew it was you before you knocked professor." Luna stated as if it were obvious. "And besides, Hermione would have warned me if your motives had been less than friendly."

"And how did you know it was me dear before you even opened the door." Minerva asked curiously not catching the Hermione reference.

"Well I read your magic of course." Luna said matter of factly.

"You read my magic?" Minerva stated, raising an incredulous long thin eyebrow.

"Professor, Luna can identify a person by their magical signature. Apparently everyone has a distinct signature and she can read those differences." Hermione offered.

"I see…I didn't know that was even possible without casting a revealing spell and only when a spell had been cast by the person in question." Minerva replied. Luna just shrugged and gave a lopsided grin reminiscent of Harry.

"Well then." The Scotswoman began. "Would either of you like to tell me what exactly is going on. You have been reported missing Ms. Granger and presumed dead, and you Ms. Lovegood, all that is known is that you became the ward of a great house though no one seems to know which. And then I would like to know about this letter I received which seemed to hint at information regarding H-Harry." The Scotswoman asked painfully choking out Harry's name.

"I know you have a lot of questions professor." Hermione began. "But before I can reveal anything to you I need to ask you some questions first." Hermione told her professor authoritatively, hoping that the older woman wouldn't become irritated with the demand.

Minerva pursed her lips ready to argue, but after seeing the set determination in Hermione's eyes she thought better of it. She decided to play along and see where the questioning lead.

"Very well Ms. Granger, but I reserve the right to ask questions of my own afterward." The stern transfiguration professor stated with a piercing stare which to her surprise didn't seem to faze Hermione at all. Something had changed within her former pupil she noticed, she had a confidence that she did not possess at the end of the last term. She had a knowing look in her eyes and a confidant smile as if she could read her every thought.

"First off professor we are not in school so please call me Hermione and I'm sure Luna would appreciate the same courtesy." Hermione smiled warmly.

"Of course Hermione…Luna." Minerva stated looking at the two young women. Hermione beamed at her former head of house.

"Next Professor I've heard that you have left Hogwarts…retired as it were. May I ask why?" Hermione asked.

"That is rather personal Ms. Gran…Hermione." Minerva stated with a grimace. "Let's just say I left because of irreconcilable differences." The older woman stated crossing her arms and legs showing reluctance in continuing this line of questioning.

Hermione decided to be direct in her next question; if she could get her upset enough she could determine her true feelings with greater ease. The resulting emotion that she would get from Minerva would settle her mind on whether she would fill her in on what had been happening in Harry's life since he fell under the influence of Albus Dumbledore and what had happened recently.

"Professor what is your honest opinion of Professor Dumbledore?" Immediately Hermione felt a wave of disgust hit her quickly followed by feelings of betrayal and loathing. But apart from the slight frown that appeared on Minerva's face she showed no other outward emotion.

"Such a question Ms. Granger!" Minerva stated with false indignation. "Albus Dumbledore is a great…"

"Before you finish that statement professor, know this. If you lie to me I will know it and any further discussion will be terminated!" Hermione interrupted the austere witch with a look that brokered no compromise.

"She is quite serious professor, she has a unique ability to sense a person's true emotions and if you aren't truthful she will never allow you close to Harry. She is quite protective of him." Luna added. "Oh poo! Did I let that slip?" Luna smirked at a gob smacked Minerva McGonagall.

"H-Harry's alive?" A stunned Minerva asked the two younger witches.

"Answer the question professor! What is your opinion of Albus Dumbledore? Are you still loyal to him?" Hermione stated in full interrogation mode seeking out Minerva's buried emotions to find any sympathetic allegiance to the old man.

Minerva was stunned to see an almost feral Hermione Granger, the devoted young Hogwarts student that had never ever questioned an authority figure was spitting out the headmasters name as if it were rancid pumpkin juice.

"Hermione…I don't know where all this hostility is coming from but it is not healthy for a…"

"Professor!" Hermione growled. Taking a long deep breath to calm herself, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to gain control over her emotions. Deciding to change tactics Hermione decided on another approach.

"Let me tell you about a conversation I had with a Hogwarts professor, right after he sliced open my father's throat with a severing charm." Hermione spat, the repressed fury she kept buried threatening to escape.

Hermione then told Minerva about her conversation with Snape, and how Dumbledore had known about the attacks and was aware of the fate that awaited her and Luna at Voldemort's hand. Minerva had been shocked, she had know Dumbledore had ignored Harry's safety but this brought a whole new level of betrayal that she had not thought capable of the ancient wizard.

Minerva then confessed her own feelings toward the headmaster, how she had lost all faith in him. She spoke of Mrs. Figg's Harry journal which she was surprised to learn that Hermione had seen and read. She no longer believed that Dumbledore was right to lead the fight against the Dark Lord. Too many had died at Albus's refusal to treat this as a war. His refusal to use lethal spells was not his reluctance to use them it was his reluctance to use them on pureblood witches and wizards.

He did not share Voldemort's belief in wiping out muggles and muggleborns. He did believe that the purebloods should be the ruling class of wizarding society and those of lesser pedigrees should be the working or servant class. So he did not want to shed elite blood, he had hoped to sway them more to his way of thinking as opposed to the Dark Lords.

There needed to be another approach to fighting this war. She had lost her husband and only family during the Grindlewald years. She saw the heavy cost of fighting a war that you're not completely committed to do whatever it took to win. Albus was literally tying their hands, and losing good witches and wizards in the process by not fighting with the same lethality that was being used against them.

This had caused her to leave the Order but what drove her from the school was Dumbledore's subtle recruitment of students; children who believed in the fairytale of an all powerful light wizard, a man who was almost as great as Merlin. They would be used in this war, they would fight valiantly but they would die as sure as her husband had how Arthur Weasley had and how many countless others in the last two wizarding wars had.

Minerva McGonagall could no longer be at the school and be seen as a passive supporter of a man who was setting children up to die. So she decided to leave and hide away from the carnage that would soon come to Hogwarts. It had not been an easy decision it was many an anguished filled days and nights. But in the end her soul could not handle the burden of helping train children to fight a losing war.

Hermione saw the raw emotion rolling through Minerva and knew that any ties holding her to the Headmaster had been cut. She also felt the incredible affection that she had for Harry and for herself. Hermione believed that Minerva could be a powerful ally to Harry; she was a transfiguration mistress and a powerful witch in her own right. She could be a valuable asset in the current war.

"Professor, what if I was to tell you that Harry was very much alive, and searching for allies to help him win the current war." Hermione asked the older witch with a piercing stare.

"Harry is alive then?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"Yes professor he is." Hermione stated.

"Why has he kept his silence? Everyone believes him to be dead." Minerva asked in confusion.

"I guess the short answer is he doesn't trust Dumbledore or the Ministry. Both have tried to use him for their own purposes. And with Dumbledore's willingness to sacrifice others in his little chess game with Voldemort, Harry has decided to go his own way. He is searching for those who would help him professor." Hermione stated as she paced the room.

"All Harry wants professor is a life, a life free of Dark Lords, manipulative Headmasters, and a ministry and public that will just leave him alone to live his life. He realizes to accomplish the first he must beat Voldemort, he also realizes he is not ready to face him yet. But he feels with the right allies and training he will get there." Hermione finished as she stopped in front of the older witch.

"We already have a small group willing to help him professor. Including some unlikely allies, that may surprise you professor. But let me assure you that we are all dedicated and completely loyal to Harry." Luna informed the former head of Gryfindor House.

"It's a lot to take in Ms. Granger but I'm willing to help." Minerva said resolutely. Hermione felt her sincerity and smiled and her old mentor.

"I'm pleased professor, and it's no longer Ms. Granger… its Ms. Potter."

oooOOOooo

**Rowan Hill Bones Ancestral Home same time as Leaky Caldron meeting. **

Lady Augustus Longbottom and her grandson Neville stepped out of the floo of Rowan Hill the ancestral home of the Bones family. They were greeted by Amelia and Susan who had been waiting anxiously to see her boyfriend. She had been keeping a secret from him for three weeks now and today that secret would finally be revealed.

Susan launched herself at her boyfriend wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him soundly. The two older witches simultaneously cleared their throats looking at the young couple who were both blushing a spectacular shade of red.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home minister." The dowager Lady Longbottom stated in a proper manner raising an eye brow at her grandson.

"Please Augusta we are old friends I think we can address each other a bit more familiarly." Amelia stated with a warm smile to her old friend.

"Of course Amelia, it is good to see you again. So what is the reason for this mysterious invite, you letter was quite cryptic." Augusta asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Why don't we go to the parlour where we can be comfortable and have a spot of tea while we talk?" Amelia offered showing her guests the way.

Susan and Neville holding each other's hands walked behind the two older witches. Susan was grinning from ear to ear and almost skipping alongside her boyfriend.

"What's going on Suzie?" Neville whispered.

Susan smiled enigmatically at Neville. "It's something I've wanted to tell you for some time." She said squeezing his hand. "A lost friend hasn't been so lost." She whispered back. But her response only confused the boy further.

The group entered the posh parlour of the Bone's home. It was decorated in Louis the XV décor with a couple of Giltwood sofas and a pair of late 18th century Bergeres and other assorted furnishings of the era placed throughout the room.

A lone figure stood staring out the large bay window. His back was turned to the four people who had entered. He was tall and fit with shoulder length black hair that fell neatly down his neck, and fanned out over his shoulders.

Amelia cleared her throat and the young man turned around. "Lady Augusta Longbottom, allow me to introduce to you Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black." Amelia stated proudly.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Lady Longbottom, I have heard many wonderful things about you." Harry said in his most proper and dignified voice as he gave a slight bow to the dowager Lady.

Forgetting protocol Neville shouted out "Harry!" Neville then looked at his girlfriend. "Is this the lost friend you were hinting at?" Neville asked. Susan beamed and nodded.

Neville took three long strides and grabbed Harry in a manly hug. "It's so good to see you mate. We all thought you were dead!" Neville stated his smile threatening to split his face.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why didn't you…"

"Easy Neville." Harry chuckled at his friend. "I'll explain everything, just slow down and take a breath."

Harry and Neville were interrupted by Augusta clearing her throat and raising a manicured eyebrow at the both of them. The two friends had the good sense to look apologetic at the austere woman. Augusta half smiled at the pair approving of the friendship the two obviously shared.

"Well it seems that the Prophet was wrong about your gruesome death Lord Potter." The Lady Longbottom stated. "I'm sure the story behind your miraculous return to the living is a fascinating one." She gave a rare smile to the young Lord.

"It is Lady Longbottom, but please, call me Harry, I'm not use to the whole Lord Potter-Black thing." Harry asked the older witch who gave him a slight nod.

"Potter-Black?" Augusta asked in surprise.

"Yes mam." Harry started. "My godfather was Lord Sirius Orion Black and he named me his heir in his will making me Lord Black and head of the Black family." Harry finished

"Wasn't he a Death Eater and hadn't he been trying to kill you Harry? Why would he make you his heir?" The wizened witch stated.

"He was not a Death Eater." Harry stated a little heatedly. "He was framed by Peter Pettigrew who was the one who actually betrayed my parents to Voldemort. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without trial and was never allowed to prove his innocence. But that's a story best left for another time perhaps." Harry finished, composing himself.

"Very well…Harry." Augusta stated warmly. "Now Amelia, I assume this meeting has to do with young Harry here."

"It is my friend; it's a long and disturbing story. Please sit I'll have some tea brought in. Harry would you like to tell your story." Amelia asked turning to her godson.

The next two hours were filled with the tale of Harry's mistreatment and beatings he suffered at the hands of his relatives all under the knowing eye of Albus Dumbledore, his rescue by Bella after his relatives had literally beat him to death, the core bonding ritual that saved his life and bound him and Bella together. He told them of the special relationship he and Bella had developed over the years and that it was their love for each other that caused the permanent bonding to occur during the ritual.

He then spoke of the murder of his friend Hermione's parents and also the murder of Xeno Lovegood and how Dumbledore knew of the attacks beforehand and did nothing to protect them but offered them up as sacrificial lambs. He informed her about his adopting of Hermione and taking Luna as a ward of House Potter.

It had been a shocking revelation for Neville that the headmaster and leader of the light could be capable of such malfeasance and wondered if that night that Dumbledore offered them protection he also knew that an attack on Longbottom Manor had been planned as well. It was almost too much to think on.

All this seemed only to confirm to Augusta that Albus had finally crossed the proverbial line with his manipulations and political maneuverings. House Longbottom had been allies with House Potter for centuries and she believed it was time for the two noble houses to be united once more. The future ahead seemed murky at best and in this time of uncertainty alliances needed to be made and strengthened.

It had been touch and go for awhile as Neville and his grandmother listened to Harry. Neville had been informed by his grandmother soon after Bella's trial that Bellatrix had actually saved his life that fateful night his parents were cursed until their minds broke. But Neville still harbored some resentment for Harry's bonded who felt she didn't do enough to stop her then husband and brother in-law from torturing his parents.

Harry had explained the mind control that Lestrange had over Bella to Neville but Neville told Harry that it would just take time for him to accept everything and completely forgive her. Harry accepted Neville's decision and hoped that the Longbottom heir would completely forgive his wife one day soon. There was too much strife and misery in the world to hang on to past actions and inactions; it was time to look toward the future. A future that would be shaped by the side that was the most committed to their cause.

Harry knew he needed to gather all those who were seriously committed to ending the threat that was Voldemort and the Pureblood agenda of discrimination and segregation among all magical beings. As the great American President Abraham Lincoln had said 'A house divided cannot stand.'

And the magical world _was_ divided; the purebloods classified anyone of mixed parentage as second class citizens if not lower, house elves, centaurs and all other sentient magical beings were given no rights at all and were thought of as little more than creatures that needed to be controlled and subjugated. It was a society ripe for implosion.

So it was a relieved Harry Potter that gladly accepted the offered support and alliance with House Longbottom. Whether Harry realized it at the time or not he had just successfully tipped the balance of power in the Wizengamot to his side. With such old and powerful houses such as the Bones, Longbottoms and Blacks and all their connections and alliances with other light and gray Houses, House Potter was now a force to be reckoned with and would surely begin to bring other houses to its side.

oooOOOooo

Ron Weasley was on top of the world, he had just received his first royalty check from his book that he co-authored with Rita Skeeter. He had been a little upset at first with the split of royalties he shared with Skeeter, she took sixty-five percent of the profits and Ron would only get thirty-five. After all Skeeter did most the work as she explained to the youngest Weasley male.

But the young redhead as clever as he was at chess did not have the head for business the way his twin older brothers did. So he was content just to be receiving anything and 100,000 Galleons was nothing to sneeze at.

With the monthly royalties check and the millions he had no doubt would be left to him in Sirius Blacks and Harry's will he would be the wealthiest sixteen year old in Britain. He could see it now all the wealth and fame not to mention all the girls throwing themselves at him. Yep, and as wealthy as he was he would not return to school. After all school was foe those poor sods that had no money and needed school in order to find a job. Nope not him, his schooling days were through.

It was too bad about Granger winding up missing; they could have had some fun together while he entertained marriage contracts from the prettier pureblood girls who would want to attach themselves to his rising star. 'Hmpf…her loss.' He mused as he strolled down Diagon Alley with his new Firebolt racing broom over his shoulder.

He entered Madam Malkin's 'Robes for Every Occasion' specialty shop. He was picking up his new dress robes for the Will reading tomorrow. After all he would be a millionaire come tomorrow and he had to look the part.

While the youngest male Weasley was doing his shopping, the youngest female Weasley was with her mother. They had sought out a lawyer to help them claim Ginny as the heir of the Potter fortune having been the betrothed of the late Harry Potter, the betrothal contract being set up by Albus Dumbledore acting as magical guardian for Harry.

In accordance with the old law, the fiancé of a recently deceased head of house and said head of house having no other living heir could claim the family name and all holdings if that family blood was somewhere in the fiancé's family tree. A heritage test had been performed on Ginny and it was found that she in fact did have a trace of Potter blood. An ancestry check had been made and had revealed that an Elladora Potter had married a Burgess Weasley in 1680. Elladora was the daughter of then head of House Potter Artemis Potter.

With betrothal contract and a certified ancestry document in hand, Molly Weasley drug her youngest back to Gringotts Bank along with her attorney and demanded to see the goblin over Will's and Inheritances. They would acquiesce to her demands or she would threaten the goblins with a law suit in the International Wizards Court and charge them with theft from an Ancient and Noble House a serious crime, serious enough that the Goblin clan that ran the London Branch of Gringotts could lose their hold on the bank and a new Goblin Clan would take over. In Goblin culture a hostile takeover was just that hostile!

Various clans of Goblins vied for the various branches of Gringotts around the globe. If one clan did not bring in enough profits, the leadership of the Goblin Nation would no longer support the clan who had been in charge thus ending any perceived protection. Thus a clan war would be declared and the winning clan would take over the running of the bank in question. It was brutal but it gave the ruling clan incentive to make as much profit as they could or be left vulnerable for…replacement.

Molly Weasley would no longer be denied what was rightfully hers. The Prewitt name would be great once more and take its rightful place amongst the Ancient and Noble Houses. With the combined wealth of the Potter and Black accounts she would be one of the most if not _the_ wealthiest witch in the country. She could buy her way to a Ladyship in the Royal Court she mused with sardonic satisfaction. She would have her mansion or perhaps a castle; yes a castle with a score of house elves to do her bidding morning, noon and night.

Molly glared at the goblin that was looking back at her with a look of disdain and loathing. 'How dare this human address me with such impertinence!' The goblin thought to himself as he dreamed of the most painful way of slowly disemboweling this redheaded human. A predatory grin came over the goblins face which unnerved Molly slightly but did not deter her from her mission.

"N-now are you going to assistance us or shall we be speaking with another goblin." Molly asked the goblin with false bravado.

"If you'll wait a moment…" The goblin sneered. "…I will alert the proper office of your request."

A few moments later, Molly, Ginny and their lawyer were escorted to the office of Slingblade, the House Potter manager. Slingblade motioned to the hard wood chairs in front of his desk. He watched as the three humans sat in the very uncomfortable chairs and inwardly smirked as they shifted from side to side in an attempt to find a more comfortable sitting position.

Sitting comfortably back in his leather chair he stared at the three humans over his steepled fingers. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw set firm as he considered how to deal with these usurpers. He knew Harry did not want to be revealed until the public Will reading on the morrow, so how to misdirect these pretenders to House Potter until then.

"How may I be assistance to you this afternoon?" Slingblade finally asked his voice low and menacing.

Molly stood imperiously she pointed at Ginny while not taking her eyes off of the ancient goblin. "This is Ginevra Weasley the fiancé of the late Harry Potter. In accordance with the old laws we present to you the marriage contract between Harry Potter and my daughter Ginevra, and a certified copy of her ancestry linking her to House Potter. So in accordance with the old law we are here to have control of House Potter turned over to me…a-as her guardian of course, since she is not of age." Molly quickly amended.

Slingblade silently stared at the Weasley matriarch drumming his steepled fingers together. A wry smile appeared on the ancient goblins face as he realized how to stall the woman without revealing that Harry was alive and her claim was worthless.

"Very well Mrs. Weasley. If you'll hand over the paperwork I'll see if we can't give you what you deserve." The goblin smirked.

Molly handed over the paperwork and stood triumphantly in the ornate office. Visions of what she was going to do with all that wealth swimming in her mind. A clearing of a throat broke Molly from her day dream as the ancient goblin began to speak.

"It seems Mrs. Weasley that you don't have a certified copy of the Death Certificate." The ancient goblin stated with a half grin on his face.

"The what?" Molly asked in confusion

"The certified Death Certificate. Before there can be any transfer of ownership a certified copy of the Death Certificate must be presented." The goblin confirmed.

Molly's lawyer stood and stated. "Surely that is a minor detail. Everyone knows that he is dead and how it happened."

"Do they now?" The goblin asked tilting his head to the side and rubbing his chin as if in thought. "If I'm not mistaken there was no body found. And to my knowledge the Ministry investigators have not closed the case and have reached no conclusion on the remains that were found." He smirked.

"Now you see here you foul little creature!" Molly spat, the old goblin merely giving her an unreadable glance. "You are trying to swindle me out of what is rightfully mine!" She yelled, the Prewitt temper revealing itself in all its ugliness. "You will give us what is our due or I will be forced to take drastic action against you and your clan!" The redheaded woman roared.

Slingblade began to chuckle, his sharp pointed teeth being prominently displayed in a rather gruesome manner. "You think your threats concern me at all human?" Slingblade asked the fuming woman. "The law and procedures are absolute. Without the required documentation _**all**_ the required documentation, no transfer of ownership can or will be made." Slingblade stated forcefully brokering no argument.

"Believe me beast when I have control over House Potter you will find yourself out of a job and headless if I have my way." Molly spat acidly. Molly forcefully tugged Ginny behind her as she and the lawyer exited the goblins office.

"I'll be back!" Molly shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared through the heavy wooden doors of Slingblade's office. The old goblin continued to chuckle heartily at the thought of what tomorrow would bring. It would definitely be a sight worth seeing.

oooOOOooo

A weary Harry Potter stepped through the floo of Black Manor and was immediately hit by a dark blur that smelled of sandalwood and spice. The warm body pressed against him and soon his mouth was attacked by another pair of soft lips that seemed to want to devour him. It was only for the lack of air that his beautiful wife reluctantly released his lips.

"I missed you." A breathy Bella told an amused Harry.

"We were only apart for a few hours love." Harry smiled at his bride.

"A few hours too long." Bella purred as she snuggled her head against his broad chest. Harry scooped her up bridal style and walk with her into the parlour where Cissy, Andi, and Tonks were listening to the wireless and keeping themselves otherwise busy. Tonks was reading the latest edition of Teen Witch Weekly that had a picture of a smiling and winking Ron Weasley on the cover. Harry just rolled his eyes at the thought of his once best friend.

Narcissa and Andromeda had their heads together over a piece of parchment writing on it as they discussed the wording and the best way to present it. Bella whispered into Harry's ear that the sisters where writing a press release for after the Will reading to be given to the media. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"It's going to be a circus tomorrow isn't it?" Harry whined.

"Yes dear." Bella chuckled sweetly. "But you have a gang of witches that won't let the big bad public hurt you." She said in playful tone. Harry chuckled despite his feeling of dread.

Harry sat down on the loveseat with Bella sitting across his lap and her head laid on his shoulder. Bella thought contently that there was no more comfortable place to be than in Harry's arms as she snuggled deeper into her love.

"Has Hermione and Luna returned?" Harry asked the assembled group.

"Uh huh." Tonks stated not looking up from her magazine. "I believe they're in the library. I believe Hermione was looking up something on oaths of fealty or some such thing, oh and something about castration charms and something about a certain redhead not being allowed to procreate. Of course she said that after she read the article on Ron in my magazine here." Tonks stated her hand waving in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh?" Harry said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Not worth reading love." Bella said disgustedly. "It's a fluff piece on the little wanker, almost making him out to be the greatest thing since Merlin and Casanova. I can't believe people read that tripe." Bella remarked "No offense dear," Bella added directing her comment to Tonks.

"None taken." Tonks smiled. "I read it to get a good laugh every now and again." The bubbly auror stated with a crooked smile.

"Harry dear.." Narcissa began. "…Slingblade contacted me about an hour ago. Apparently Molly had returned to Gringotts to force the issue of Ginny's claim to House Potter."

"Really?" Harry asked with interest. "And how did that go?"

"Well between his laughing fits, I surmised it didn't go well for the woman. It seems she got legal representation and they presented the marriage contract Dumbles had written up and an ancestry document that proves that Ginny has Potter blood, however distant it does legally give her a claim. That is if you were truly deceased." The blonde Black sister stated with an exasperated chuckle at the redheaded woman's tenacity.

"So what did Slingblade do?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Well he asked for your Death Certificate. He informed her that it is a mandatory document and that no transfer can be made without proof of death. And since the Ministry has not seen fit to file one yet, her claim cannot go forward." Cissy chuckled.

Harry smiled at the cleverness of his account manager and decided to give the crafty goblin a raise for his cunningness.

"Well she'll be in for a rude awakening come tomorrow, won't she love." Harry said squeezing the comfortable Bella in his lap.

"I can't wait to see the expression on the old hag's face. When she sees you walk in the room with me on your arm...priceless." Bella smiled mischievously. Harry chuckled at his wife's comment and envisioned a Molly Weasley in full conniption.

oooOOOooo

The day of the public Will reading of Sirius Black had finally come. The Potter household was a buzz with nervous energy. It had been nearly a month since the supposed death of the Boy-Who-Lived but the time for hiding in the shadows had finally come to an end. Not only would the news of his return to the living create a sensation, but the news of his marriage to the former Bellatrix Lestrange would be made public as well.

Harry was not as concerned for his own well being or publicity but he was profoundly concerned on the public's reaction to her. She had quickly become the sun in his universe, everything revolved around her and there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect her. Oh he knew she was a very capable witch, probably one of the best duelists in the country but that did nothing to lesson his protectiveness.

He was awed by her beauty and grace and bewitched by her sense of humor and sarcastic nature. She could be seductive and all at once silly which had the young man on his toes and kept their relationship exciting and adventurous. The passion between the two could easily be felt by everyone who knew them. In Harry's humble opinion there was no woman more perfect than his Bella, her quirks and human frailties only endeared her more to him.

Bella slowly approached her husband who had been waiting for her in the parlour, her hips swaying seductively and her eyes smoky and filled with passion. Harry gulped as he saw the vision of beauty approach him. She gently pressed herself against him never losing eye contact with her husband. She tilted her head up and just a bit to the side. Her arms reached around his neck as she gently pulled him down into a long sensuous kiss that took his breath away.

Bella stepped back and smiled as she looked at her love whose eyes were still closed with a dazed but happy look on his face. He slowly opened his eyes still reveling in the incredible kiss.

"Wow…that was…wow!" Harry sputtered which caused Bella to giggle.

"That was for your wonderful thoughts about me love." Bella said as she gave him another tender kiss.

"I'll have to do that more often." Harry said smiling hugely.

Narcissa walked into the room and saw the expression on Harry's face. "Did you have to break him before the reading Bella?" Narcissa chuckled at her brother-in-law's predicament.

"Well not everything's broken the important things are in perfect working order." Bella smirked as she caressed the hard result of her kiss. Harry went crimson which caused both Narcissa and Bella to giggle at the poor young man's state.

The rest of the household began to arrive in the parlour dressed in their finest robes. Hermione and Luna had matching emerald colored cloaks with stiff inch and a half collars, the Potter crest prominently displayed on the left side above the breast.

Underneath her cloak Hermione wore a white off the shoulder peasant girl style blouse that laced in front and over the top of her blouse she wore a black leather and lace bodice that displayed her womanly assets in spectacular fashion. She wore an ankle length dark green silk and lace skirt that seemed to flow over her hips accentuating her curves leaving no doubt of the beautiful young woman she had become. On her feet she wore calf high, black patent leather stiletto heeled boots that added another three inches to her 5'7" height.

Her hair was left long and it fell in gentle dark waves just below her shoulders. Around her neck she wore an emerald pendant that she had found in the Potter vaults and had quickly fallen in love with it. Bella presented it to her as a gift this morning and she had immediately put it on. The four karat emerald was surrounded by six white diamonds and was set into a goblin made unbreakable silver necklace.

Luna was similarly dressed but wore a bright red skirt. She had said that with the green cloak it reminded her of Christmas and that she felt particularly festive today. Her hair was kept long with a wreath of flowers woven through her hair at the crown of her head. The rest of her hair falling in spirals ending just above her waist. Luna also wore a necklace that had been gifted to her by Bella. It was a stunning large blue opal and diamond tear drop necklace. It was simple but elegant and Luna loved it. The pendant like Hermione's was attached to a Goblin made unbreakable silver necklace.

Bella had decided to wear a floor length stunning forest green strapless dress that seemed to defy gravity as it proudly displayed her ample bosoms and hugged her athletic body then flaring out slightly over her hips and cascading its way down to her ankles and extending behind her in a slight train. With her opened toed strap up heels she stood an impressive six feet tall just two inches below Harry's six foot two inch frame.

Her hair was worn long and her sleek jet black ringlets fell gracefully down her back ending between her bare shoulder blades. She wore a four strand chocker of black pearls and matching earrings. Her black acromantula silk cloak with silver piping and House Potter crest over the left breast completed her ensemble.

Harry wore a tailored dark gray three buttoned pinstriped suit a white silk button up shirt with the top button open, and a pair of black oxford dress shoes, shined to a fine glean. On top of the suit he wore a matching cloak to Bella's that fell just above the heel of his shoes.

The Potter's would meet the rest of the 'family' at Gringots at 11:30 a.m., a half hour prior to the meeting. Slingblade had provided a port-key to the Potter's that would bring them to the private reception area that they had used on their previous meetings.

The four Potters surrounded the royal blue ribbon that was acting as the port-key. Harry took a moment to look at his growing family with a mix of love and pride. He had always considered Hermione family but Luna had also fallen into that same feeling of family almost seamlessly. She brought a fun and quirky dynamic to the group and often had the family in stitches for her off the wall comments and humorous observations.

Each member brought a uniqueness that complemented the whole. Narcissa surprisingly was the nurturer of the family and would be the first to offer a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear. Luna in particular began to see her as a surrogate mother and the two were often found in each others company.

Andromeda was the practical one of the group and had a sharp mind and business acumen. She was able to piece together plans within plans and could see the truth in any hidden agenda with a keen eye. Within the legal arena of the courts she was a force of nature and respected by friend and foe alike. No one ever wanted to be in her crosshairs.

Tonks took the role of big sister to Harry, Hermione, Luna and Susan, always ready to lend advice whether you needed it or not. Her bubbly personality was infectious and just like her aunt Bella she always had a sexual innuendo at the ready for every occasion. She seemed to take great pleasure in getting Harry and the younger girls to blush in embarrassment.

Susan had also wormed her way into Harry's heart. He saw her as a true sister, she was warm and caring and seemed to have the same motherly instincts as Cissy and could sense sadness a mile away and was always ready to share a pint of ice cream and a warm embrace.

Amelia had taken the role of mother in Harry's life. She had always made time for him even with the crazy schedule she had as minister. He didn't know if she was just trying to make up for the time that she was not there to be the godmother he needed, but he found he didn't care, he could feel the sincerity of her affection for him now and that was enough for Harry. There was nothing to forgive in his mind he was just thrilled that she wanted to be apart of his life now.

Harry felt a loving gaze upon him as he was roused from his thoughts. He looked up to see the warm violet eyes of his beloved staring at him. Knowing that she had been privy to his musings he gave her a crooked smile which she returned.

The clock on the mantle chimed as it announced 11:30 a.m., the four Potters then felt the familiar tug of the port-key as they disappeared in a swirl of color and appeared moments later in the V.I.P. reception area of Gringots Bank in the heart of London.

Slingblade greeted the four Potters and escorted them to an ante-room next to the large conference room where the Will reading would occur. The rest of the family was already there and waiting for their arrival.

Amelia approached her godson and the two embraced and Harry tenderly kissed the cheek of his godmother in greeting.

"Are you ready for all this Harry?" Amelia asked in a concerned motherly tone. "There seems to be a lot of interest in Sirius' Will and in particular who will become the next Lord Black. With the title of Lord Black seemingly up for grabs, a lot of old pureblood families with some Black family ancestry however distant, are here to vie for the title. I haven't seen this many lawyers in one place since the Death Eater trials of the first war." Amelia said with an obvious disgust in her tone.

"Well I guess a lot of people are going to be disappointed aren't they?" Harry smirked.

"Harry, Slingblade has provided a security detail for you while you are here at Gringots. They will escort you into the conference hall. Two will keep close to you and four others will take up defensible positions around the hall." Narcissa explained. "I've seen a few of my former husband's associates milling about the lobby. I'm guessing the Dark Lord is interested in who gets the Black title and wealth as well. Be careful Harry, you'll have the family looking out for you but…just be careful." Narcissa stated with a hint of worry in her voice for her new head of house and brother in-law.

"Thanks Cissy." Harry said warmly squeezing the blonde's hand affectionately.

"Harry, after the reading we have scheduled a press conference that will take place on the steps in front of the bank. Cissy and I have written a speech for you to give but feel free to change or add anything you want. The press is going to be ferocious with their questions, don't feel like you have to answer any of them Harry. Cissy and I have also written a press release and will disseminate it to all the media outlets that will cover most of the expected questions." Andromeda said as she handed him a copy of his speech and the press release.

"I also have a squad of six aurors that will serve Dumbledore with a summons to appear before the Wizengamot to answer questions of forgery of official documents, child endangerment, interfering with the last Will and Testament of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house- your father's, and a host of other charges." Amelia stated with a grin of satisfaction on her face.

She wanted Dumbles brought to justice and punished for the crimes he had perpetrated against her godson. She would have added accessory to murder for the murders of Hermione's and Luna's families if she had more physical evidence of his involvement. But all they had was Hermione's memory of Snape's confession and that would not hold up in court without something more tangible.

Harry was beginning to get that feeling of being over whelmed again with all the information being handed to him, and began to doubt he could hold it together long enough to get through the day. Bella and Hermione sensed his anxiety, the former wrapped him in a loving hug and communicated to him over their shared bond all the love she had for him and that she would be standing next to him the whole time supporting and reassuring him.

Harry began to relax in his lovers embrace, her scent and presence as always was enough to calm his anxiety and refocus his resolve. Hermione had also approached him and gently rubbed his back in comforting circles. Harry reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze letting his best friend know that he appreciated her concern and love as well.

Straightening himself up and squaring his shoulders he prepared himself for the circus to come. With his family's love and support he would be fine and represent his family as its head in a dignified and strong manner.

Slingblade returned and escorted the rest of the family to the conference hall. Harry and Bella would make a grand entrance after the rest of the parties had taken their seats. Slingblade thought it would make a lasting impression on those assembled as a stately Lord and Lady Potter entered together, at the very least it would make for an entertaining pensieve memory to review all the varying emotional responses that Slingblade expected.

oooOOOooo

Please Read and Review


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing I own nothing

A/N: Here is part two. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and can forgive me for the long delay

oooOOOooo

The reading of the Last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black was to be held in the main conference on the main floor of the bank. It was the largest conference room the bank had to offer. And with the expected turnout for the reading it was the only one that could accommodate more the fifty people.

The room was long and dominated by a large ornate rectangular oak table that could comfortably accommodate thirty people, twelve on each side and three at each end. Around the table along the walls was a small gallery of chairs that stretched along the length of the room each side could seat about twenty people.

The cathedral style ceiling was high and vaulted with flying buttresses; tapestries of graphic Goblin battle scenes adorned much of the wall space. The head of the table was at the farthest end of the hall away from the visitor entrance. Three ornately carved wooden chairs were placed there. The one in the middle was thrown like, much larger than the other two. It was clear that whoever sat there wanted to empress upon those who saw it that this was the leader and he sat in dominion over all in the room.

The gallery of the hall was already beginning to fill with several members of the press and high ranking members of the Wizengamot and ministry, as well as several old families who had a vested interest in the status of the Black family in regards to an heir and its Wizengamot seats. The new heir whoever it was would gain control of tremendous wealth and ownership to many outstanding debts that were owed to the Black family. Many of those debts belong to some of the darker families and if they were called in by the new Lord Black it could serious destabilize the war effort.

These families by free will or by persuasion were funding the Dark Lords campaigns and if the new Lord Black called in their debts they could lose their businesses which had received start-up loans from the Black coffers. With the death of Sirius' father fifteen years ago and with Sirius in Azkaban many of the families conveniently stopped paying on their loans figuring that Sirius would die in Azkaban and with him being the last male Black there would be no new Lord Black to force payment.

But Sirius had escaped, and it was unknown if in his will he appointed an heir to the Black title. This uncertainty is what brought them here today. But should there be a new Lord Black they would try and appeal their case to him so as not to be liable for their past payments and fall into default. But even if he was not agreeable more than one of the families were planning a quick demise of the new Lord Black. Better for him to die, than for the Dark Lord to wipeout their entire family, because of lack of funding to his coffers.

Rita Skeeter was in her element, she could smell a story a mile away and with the wide assortment of players that had been arriving for this event, she was sure that something deliciously scandalous was a foot and she was giddy with anticipation. There were light and darkside families in attendance, there were politicians and business owners nervously pacing about. It was like blood in the water and Rita was a Great White seeking out her prey.

This is what she lived for, oh sure she was making a killing on the royalties for her publishing of the Harry Potter biography with that redheaded buffoon Donald Weaslby. But this was the real reason she became a journalist, the intrigue, the finding of dirt on the wealthy and powerful. No indiscretion was too small not to exploit and sensationalize. This was her drug of choice, the ability to bring those of the elite down into the muck of human depravity and expose them for the world to see. Whether it was completely true or not didn't matter, her adoring public wanted dirt and sensationalism and that is what she would give them.

A gaggle of redheads entered the conference room led by an imperious looking Molly Weasley dressed in her finest clothes followed by Ginny Weasley who was wearing a new black cloak with the Potter crest on it. This immediately caused several eyebrows to raise and a cacophony of stunned and angry whispers.

A garishly dressed Ronald Weasley was next in line. His robes actually caused many in the room to shield their eyes and many more to snicker at his choice of wardrobe. He wore a bright gold colored robe that sparkled and shined when light struck it, he also carried a polished cherry wood cane with an ivory carved Gryphon handle. He wore a blood red silk button up shirt and black trousers that were about an inch too short for his lanky long legs, and then there was the acid green dragon-hide boots. The whole ensemble clashed spectacularly, a few camera flashes caught his attention and he gave his best magnanimous smile and a wrist wave to his adoring public. However those who took the pictures were thinking of the potential gossiping possibilities, and the worst dressed wizard category of their respective news magazines and some where even questioning the young man's sexual orientation.

The four other Weasley male's had kept their distance from the rest of the group not really wanting to be associated with the attention seeking trio lead by their mother. Bill as the _official_ head of House Weasley had told his mother to cease provoking the goblins on the matter of the Potter fortune. But his advice had fallen on deaf ears she went as far as having a cloak made for Ginny with the Potter crest on it. However the cloak designers refused to add the crest since it was not sanctioned by the head of the Potter family. So Molly made one herself and sewed it to the cloak.

Bill furious at his mother informed her that to falsely claim membership of an Ancient and Noble family had severe consequences and that she was threatening the status of House Weasley amongst the pureblood establishment. They would see them as usurpers and be shunned from pureblood society. Not to mention the legal ramifications if a true member of House Potter should be found, House Weasley could be stripped of everything and become indentured to the House of Potter.

Molly however could not be moved. She was certain that her claim…that is Ginny's claim as fiancée to the late head of the Potter Family would be upheld and then the Potter fortunes and titles would be hers…well Ginny's. Bill knew that this would not end well for his family and was considering disowning his own mother from House Weasley if things did not change quickly.

The twins were no longer on speaking terms with their mother or their idiot brother Ron. Their deeds and actions had left the twins sickened and completely disgusted. They had not set foot in the Burrow since the beginning of summer and refused accept any correspondence from their mother sending her owl post back to her unopened.

Ginny seemed to be caught up in the machinations of her mother. The twins believed that the youngest Weasley had been brainwashed and did not believe that she was a willing participant in their mother's scheming. Bill had confirmed as much to them, Ginny from what he saw was cowed into her role in all of this. She was too terrified of her mother and Molly played easily upon the younger girl's infatuation with the boy-who-lived and had Ginny believing that she was in fact the Lady Potter by inheritance.

Bill and Charlie took seats in the gallery since they were not mentioned in the will. The rest of the Weasleys took seats on the right side of the table. Albus Dumbledore then strolled in wearing periwinkle colored robes with images of rainbows and dancing leprechauns with bowls of a marshmallow cereal dancing around a large pot of gold. If any real leprechauns had seen the outlandish robe they would have been highly offended.

He nodded to those members of the Wizengamot that were in attendance and made small talk with various acquaintances as he made his way to a seat by the Weasley matriarch. He sat with an aloofness that really grated on Bill's nerves. He still saw Dumbledore as the man responsible for the death of his father and more than likely the death of many others. He blamed Voldemort and his Death Eaters as well but he took a perverted comfort in knowing that he was shrinking the Dark Lords Ranks. Many Death Eaters had stopped visiting Knockturn Alley in fear of the Dark Mark Killer. But Bill had many names and knew where he could find most. It was just a matter of time before justice caught up with them.

Amelia and Susan Bones entered the hall and began to make their way to the left side gallery. Dumbledore was surprised to see the newly appointed minister and made his way over to speak with the hard as nails witch and once again commend her for her overwhelming victory on becoming minister. His other motive was to try and glean any information from her in regards to the missing Granger girl and the Lovegood girl.

He was still uncertain if Granger in particular had made contact with the ministry, and if she had mentioned the attack on her family and Snape's involvement and subsequent confession of his own knowledge and approval of the attack. He was almost positive that the ministry and Amelia in particular were keeping an eye on him. Amelia was much smarter than Fudge ever was and he would not put it pass her to have a spy in the school or perhaps even the Wizengamot.

No, he had to know for sure if any of his secrets and plans for the greater good had been discovered it would not do for a lesser mind to be privy to them. They would not understand the delicate balance a leader of the light must walk to save the people whether they wanted to be saved or not. As in any chess game there were pawns that needed to be sacrificed in order to advance the game and ultimately achieve victory. The Grangers and the Lovegoods were two such pawns that needed to be sacrificed.

"Ameila…" Dumbledore began his eyes twinkling but his smile did not quite reach his eyes. "…so good to see you again. And what may I ask brings you here to the solemn occasion." Dumbledore fawned.

Amelia glared at the old man willing herself to keep her disdain for the man from leaking through her pleasant façade.

"That's Minister Bones if you please Chief Warlock. We are after all in a public setting and I do not wish others to think we are on such… familiar terms as to forfeit using our proper titles." Amelia said a little too sweetly.

A spark of annoyance passed over Dumbledore's face so quickly that a less observant person might have missed it. But Amelia had spent years reading the body language of others; it was a skill necessary to being a successful auror.

"I do apologize for my slip of proprieties Minister, I meant no offense or in any way to minimalize your office." Dumbledore placated. "I meant only to address an old acquaintance warmly." The old man added with a smile.

"Was there something else you wanted?" Amelia asked agitatedly looking at the old man. Albus knew that he could not use legilimancy on Amelia as an auror they were trained in the use of the mind blocking art and would no doubt sense any probe he would send out. He had to do this the old fashioned way.

"There was something I did want to ask you minister. As you are undoubtedly aware the homes of a few of my pupils was attacked recently." Albus began. "I am very much concerned about one Hermione Granger, she is a muggleborn witch and she has seemed to have disappeared, I was wondering if you had any information about her." Albus asked in his most grandfatherly tone.

'Bastard!' Amelia thought he's trying to discover Hermione's whereabouts. "I know of the case Headmaster but I'm afraid that the investigation has turned up no leads as to Ms. Grangers whereabouts." Technically this was not a lie, Ms. Hermione Granger no longer existed but Hermione Potter was very much alive and protected.

Albus looked for any sign on Amelia's face for any kind of knowledge about the little mudblood but if she did know anything her face and body language gave nothing away. "Well, that is disappointing." Albus stated with false somber emotion. "I suppose that we will just have to hope for her safe return." Albus stated. He then turned and walked back to his seat searching for some other possible scenario for the young witch. Surely she would have contacted someone by now. This sit and wait game was infuriating, he had to know he had to be prepared to counter anything the young witch might divulge.

The next group to enter was Narcissa Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Narcissa's divorce from Lucius did not remain hidden for long and it had caused quite a stir with the Malfoy allies, allies who were bound together by the Dark Lord. This was quite unsettling for most, it was known that although Lucius was a conniving bastard and could bribe with the best it was Narcissa who was the true intellect of the Malfoy household.

Without Lucius to somewhat control her she was without a doubt a force to be reckoned with. She handled all the Malfoy finances and kept the ledgers and knew where the money was going and who was being bribed or receiving kick-backs and for what reasons. She was now considered by most a very dangerous person to be at odds with. She literally could bring down a number of old pureblood houses if she had cause.

Narcissa glided to the left side of the table and to the surprise of some and shock to others greeted Amelia Bones warmly and sat down next to her and began a friendly chat. Andromeda Tonks known in the political circles also has a shark in the courtroom also greeted the minister warmly before taking her seat next to her sister with Nymphadora sitting next to her mother.

Rita was almost ready to explode with excitement; this new development had to be looked into the former wife of a convicted Death Eater and the Minister of Magic acting like they were the best of friends. She smelled _**Story**_ and if the tingling she felt was any indication it would be a whopper.

A scraggily looking Remus Lupin arrived and took a seat next to Dumbledore. He spotted the pink haired auror across the table from him and wondered not for the first time why she had left the order. She brought a bit of fun and mirth to the order meetings and he was saddened when she walked out. He had wanted to know her reasons but he had never had the chance to ask. Maybe if he could single her out after the reading he could ask her.

Remus noticed that Dumbledore was also staring at the young auror, but with a look of suspicion, his glance would then slip to Amelia Bones and an almost imperceptible scowl would cross his face quickly before a mask of aloofness replaced it. It was curious but he passed it off as being none of his business.

He noticed that there were a few order members dispersed among the crowd of people coming to hear Sirius' will. He thought it odd that there was so much attention and wondered why this many people would even bother. He of course knew the Blacks were a wealthy family with a lot of connections in the Wizarding World, but this just seemed overkill in his mind. He was also sure that Sirius had most likely given everything to Harry, but with Harry gone it was unclear where the Black fortune and titles would go.

'Ahh hah.' he thought. 'That's why the interest. Everyone wants a piece of the Black pie. 'Bloody vultures!' He scowled.

The next to arrive was none other than Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. The two beautiful young witches spotting Andi and Cissy made their way toward them. The two girls got a lot of appreciative stares from the men in the room.

A startled Dumbledore saw Hermione approaching the Minister of Magic and in a moment of panic jump to his feet and whipping out his wand shouted. "**STUPEFY**!"

"PROTEGO REDITUS!" All anyone saw was a blur of motion as Hermione's wand arm seemed to come from nowhere as Dumbledore's stunner was rebounded at him hitting him square in the chest and sending him crashing into the wall behind him crashing into several people who were seated in the chairs along the wall.

Four large goblins ran into the room weapons drawn. Molly Weasly jumped to her feet and pointed at Hermione. "That woman attacked the headmaster!" The redheaded woman screamed. The goblins turned an appraising eye on Hermione. These goblins had been assigned to Harry's detail and knew that Hermione was his adopted daughter; they would make no move on her without serious evidence of wrong doing.

"That is not true." Amelia Bones stood up addressing the goblins and giving a scathing look at Molly Weasley. "It was Albus who attacked Hermione, she merely defended herself with a rebounding shield." Minister Bones declared.

The goblins took hold of Albus and drug him from the room to be enervated and where it would be determined if he would face charges.

"Hermione!" Came the disbelieving voices of all the Weasleys as they stared at the dark haired young witch.

"That can't be Hermione!" Ron Weasley said. "That girl is hot and Hermione is just a plain Jane." The redheaded tactless wonder commented.

"I assure you RONALD! That I am Hermione you pathetic glory seeking whore." Hermione spat at the flummoxed redhead.

Ron not catching the insult was staring at Hermione's body and licking his lips. "Wow Mione! You sure cleaned up good, fancy a get together later and you can apologize to me in person for your rude letters. I may even think about letting you be one of my girlfriends, you won't be the only one you understand I'm a prized commodity right now…"

"I would rather date a Blast Ended Skrewt and French kiss a Buber Tuber than ever be with you, you slimy smeghead!" Hermione growled her eyes seemingly glowing in anger.

Ron smirked at her. "You'll come crawling back to me soon enough. I've got money and fame and that's the kind of man you like. I saw how you whored over Harry in school. Face reality Hermione Harry's gone and I'm the new star in the Wizarding World." Ron spat.

"The funny thing about stars though…they tend to burn out quite spectacularly." Luna stated dreamily.

"What ever Looney!" Ron stated returning to his chair. "No one cares what you think. You're just a bloody orphan who no one cares about." Ron said acidly. Luna just smiled her patented enigmatic smile and returned to her seat.

It was then that Molly noticed the coat of arms on Hermione's and Luna's cloaks. "What are you two trollops doing wearing the Potter Crest on your robes. I should have you both arrested for impersonating members of the House of Potter. Who do you think you are you bloody tramps? Take those cloaks of immediately!" Molly screamed with viciousness that neither girl had ever seen. "Who gave you permission to wear the crest of an Ancient and Noble House?" She screamed at the two girls her face as red as the hair on her head.

"I did!" Just then the doors flew open and in walked a powerful looking Harry Potter with Bellatrix Lestrange on his arm. The air around the two figures seemed to crackle with magic; a visible golden aura surrounded the couple pulsating wildly, the ripples being felt throughout the room.

There was a moment of complete stillness, the absence of sound was deafening, and everyone in the hall was trying to come to grips with what they were seeing. A mix of astonishment, confusion, and fear could be seen on almost every face except for those who were in the know.

"Now that's showmanship!" Tonks said cheekily. The comment was enough to break the trance that had engulfed the hall. The next second pandemonium erupted. Members of the press and their photographers were asking questions as fast as the camera bulbs were flashing. A crowd began to surge toward Harry when from the doorway burst forth eight heavily armored goblins that were Harry's escort and surround the young lord and his lady.

The crowd thought better of approaching the heavily armed and snarling goblins and returned reluctantly to their seats. "That is quite enough!" A voice commanded from the head of the table. All heads turned to see an ancient looking goblin flanked by two other goblins dressed in business suit attire.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Potter if you would kindly take the seats provided you." Slingblade motioned to the two ornately decorated chairs on the opposite end of the table from Slingblade.

"Thank you Master Slingblade." The young lord bowed and escorted his wife to her chair before taking his own next to her.

A temporarily gob smacked Molly Weasley found her voice once more. It was a pity however she did not find her good sense. "I demand an explanation!" The redheaded woman said in a scathing tone. "This can not be the real Harry Potter the real Harry died weeks ago! This must be an imposter!"

"I assure you Mrs. Weasley that I am who I say I am." Harry retorted in a calm even tone. "But if you need further proof look at the ring I bear. It is the Potter signet ring and only a true Potter can place it on his finger without dying a most horrible death." Harry said glaring at the onetime mother figure.

"Now if you please I have come hear to pay respect to my godfather and would like to hear the contents of his will." Harry then abruptly turned his attention toward Slingblade. With a nod of approval Slingblade addressed the collected mass.

"I will not tolerate any further outbursts or I will clear the hall of everyone not expressly mentioned in the will. But I will also remove those who are listed if they cannot keep themselves under control." Slingblade stated glaring menacingly at Molly.

Bella smirked as she noticed the fuming Weasley matriarch whose mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water and the confused faces of the two youngest Weasley siblings was priceless. Bella reached down and took Harry's hand giving it a squeeze. "_I think you broke her love." _Bella silently communicated to her husband.

"_Oh I've yet to begin the breaking."_ Harry replied back cheekily.

"Oooh, _I love it when you're a bad boy Harry. Makes me all tingly in fun places." _Bella said suggestively earning a crooked smile from her lover.

During their mental discussion Slingblade had already placed the projection pensive on the table and began to tap the runes to activate the recording. Before he activated the last rune a goblin dressed in what appeared to be healer's robes approached Slingblade and whispered something into his ear.

"Very well. On the condition that he keeps silent and that he surrenders his wand until after we have concluded our business." The goblin medic hurried out of the room and a few moments later a somewhat dazed and staggering Albus Dumbledore re-entered the hall and took his seat next to Molly.

Hermione smirked at the unsteady headmaster. 'Your time will come old man.' Hermione thought, the hate for the man burning deep within her. Hermione was surprised when she felt Luna grab her hand and gave her a meaningful look. Luna's eyes showed worry and concern for her sister. She leaned over toward Hermione and in a voice full of love whispered in her ear. "Don't let the darkness consume you sister, it will destroy the wonderful person that you are." Luna finished her voice more lucid than Hermione had ever heard it.

Hermione gave Luna a half smile and wondered if Luna had some empathic abilities as well. She always seemed to know when Hermione allowed herself to fall into the darkness that had rooted itself deep within her. But in Hermione's mind there was only one logical way to destroy the darkness that tormented her. And that was to avenge her parents. To truly find the peace she longed for, she felt that two people needed to be dealt with and she would deal with them before they could harm anyone else.

Harry and Bella felt hatred rise in their chests, knowing it was not their own emotions they both glanced toward Hermione who was staring daggers at the headmaster.

"_Harry we need to talk to Hermione. She is looking down a road that she may not be able to turn from once she starts."_

"_I know love; as soon as possible we'll have a family chat with her." _ Harry stated worriedly.

"Now that we are all settled, we will commence with the Last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black." Slingblade touched the final rune on the large stone basin an image of Sirius Black rose from the bowl.

"I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and gorgeous body make this my last will and testament…"

Molly Weasley leaned over and whispered something in to Dumbledore's ear as Sirius's voice continued with all the legalities. His eyes went wide and his head whipped around to stare down at the end of the table where Bella and Harry were seated. Dumbledore began to rise from his seat when a goblin attached to Harry's detail let his presence be known to the headmaster by placing the head of his axe on the table next to Dumbledore and making a growling noise.

Dumbledore understood the non-verbal message and settled himself back down in his seat. But this did little to deter him from staring at Harry and the others. He tried unsuccessfully to make eye contact with Harry in an attempt to probe his mind. But the boy never seemed to look his way.

"And to my cousin Andromeda I leave…"

The tension was so thick in the room it could be cut with a knife. It reminded Harry of an American Western- two opposing sides glaring at one another daring the other to be the first to draw. The only thing missing was the jingling of spurs.

"To Remus Lupin I leave you know where '_damn fidelous charm' _and one last plea to see Dumbledore for the manipulator he is…"

This got Dumbledore's attention and was about to object when the goblin smacked his axe on the table again.

"…protect Harry Remus, remember your oath…"

The journalists, Wizengamot members and ministry employees watched in fascination as a seemingly battle of wills was occurring at the table; stares, glares, and glances were launched like spells at the other side.

"…find yourself a good man Cissy…I leave to you…"

Bill Weasley was impressed with the speed in which Hermione had defended herself, her stance was a perfect dueling stance her technique was flawless…her face was flawless her lips so full and inviting…'W_hoa Bill! No perving on the girl she's Ron's age for Merlin's sake.' _Bill shook the thoughts fromhishead but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the beautiful young witch.

"…Hermione you have been Harry's most loyal friend, to you I leave the Black Library. I'm sure you will…"

Bella was feeling all the stares that were directed at her. She tried to remain poised but the scrutiny was beginning to unnerve her. She tightened her grip on Harry's hand he could feel the anxiety she was feeling. He sent wave after wave of love to her through their bond. She began to respond to Harry's mental hug and she once again regained control of her emotions.

"…_to Albus feckin too many names Dumbledore I leave a bag of thirty silver sickles, may you burn you bast…"_

Chuckles and sniggers could be heard from the gallery as well as several offended intakes of air from Dumble supporters.

"…Ronald Weasley your petty jealousy will be your undoing you remind me of Peter…I leave you nothing…perhaps you'll appreciate what you have…"

Ronald Weasley was fuming, he got nothing? _'Nothing! That mangy good for nothing mutt. After all I did for Potter he gives me nothing!' _ Ron was never good at masking his emotions, his face was like a window into his soul and it was put on display for the world see. And it did not paint the young redhead in a very positive light. The clenched jaw, narrowed eyes and balled up fists were definite signs of his displeasure but it was the beat red face and ears that spoke volumes of his temperament.

"…Molly Weasley…don't think your schemes and machinations did not go unnoticed. Grimauld place may be large but my ancestors were quite paranoid and there are several spells and wards in the house that alert the head of house of all the goings on…"

Harry turned his attention to the Weasley matriarch with a raised eyebrow and a disappointed look. Molly for her part looked scandalized and somewhat pale. Were her plans ruined? No, no she still had the marriage contract; he would still have to marry Ginny and the Potter fortune would be hers eventually.

"…Ginny Weasley…I don't believe you are a willing part of your mothers plans or know the entirety of your mothers schemes. I believe you truly care for Harry, but I think Harry's heart belongs to someone else he just hasn't realized it yet…"

'_Oh but I have Sirius." _Harry thought as he squeezed Bella's hand.

"…so I leave to you firecracker… one hundred thousands galleons in a trust that will become yours when you reach your majority…"

The rest of the reading progressed with the Weasley twins receiving a hundred thousand Galleons each and a charter to make the world laugh from the old marauder. The twins in twin fashion stood at attention and saluted the image of Sirius.

The Tonks family had received the five hundred thousand Galleon dowry that had been denied Andi when she married her husband.

He had also set up a fund that would replace the school brooms at Hogwarts every year with the latest models for the next 100 years, the fund to be managed by Harry or by his designee. As most had suspected, Sirius had left everything else to Harry, all properties, lands and titles. Harry had become one of the most affluent wizards in Great Britain.

"This ends the Last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black. All monies bequeathed have been transferred to your respective vaults. Ms. Weasley your trust vault will be held by House Potter until such time you reach your majority. This reading is adjourned." Slingblade stood and was followed by all at the table. He nodded to Harry and then departed the room with the other two goblins that had entered with him.

As soon as the door closed behind Slingblade, pandemonium again burst out in the Hall. The journalists were running as fast as they could to get back to their editors with the story of the century. The Boy-Who-Lived, lives again.

Predictably Dumbledore and the Weasleys made a beeline for Harry as the hall was clearing. Harry was expecting this and was steeling himself for the confrontation. Bella stood next to him their hands clasped together. This did not go unnoticed by Molly who was scowling at the raven haired witch.

Dumbledore lead the procession with Molly to his right, behind her followed by Ron and Ginny who seemed to be embarrassed to be there. The twins who were standing off to the side with Bill and Charlie were beaming at Harry with wide grins.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone. "What an incredibly wonderful sight to see you well and whole." Dumbles said with his ever present twinkle in his eye.

"No thanks to you old man." Harry said in a low tone.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare speak to the headmaster that way!" Molly screeched.

"I will speak to whom ever I please in any manner I please, and I would thank you not to put your nose where it does not belong." Harry said coldly to the redheaded woman.

"How dare you, you ungrateful…"

"Do not presume woman that you have any moral high ground here!" Harry spat interrupting the redhead. "I know of your designs on my house Molly Weasley PREWITT! Did you not think that the goblins would investigate your claims and any motives for attempting to gain control over my house."

"…"

"It is only because of my respect for Arthur and the friendship with other members of your house that I do not wipeout House Weasley entirely." Harry stated glancing over at the twins who nodded in gratitude back at Harry.

Bill was looking at Harry with new found respect. Not only did he render his mother speechless, which was a feat all its own. But he was not intimidated by the headmaster as well. He spoke with authority and poise like a true noble. He would have to approach Harry about an alliance between their two houses if he could rein his mother in.

"I think we all need to take a moment and calm ourselves down." Dumbledore said diplomatically. "Now Harry, I assume that people have misguided you and told you things that aren't factually accurate." Dumbledore said glancing at Hermione who looked back at the headmaster unflinchingly.

"I'm disappointed in you Harry." Dumbledore said shaking his head disapprovingly. "I thought you knew you could trust me. I have always only had your best interest at heart." Dumbledore pontificated.

"And your future mother in-law loves you as if you were one of her own children." Dumbledore added. Molly changing her face to present a more motherly appearance.

Harry scoffed. "My future mother in-law." Harry chuckled. "Not bloody likely. You see, I'm already married. Allow me to present the Lady Bella Adein Potter- my wife and love."

"I'm afraid Harry that you must annul you marriage to Ms. Black." Albus said shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen old man."

"I'm afraid you have no choice Harry. You see there is a contract of Marriage between you and Ms. Weasley that was signed two years ago." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eye. Molly looked smugly at Bella who seemed unconcerned about the revelation.

"So why don't you come with us dear and we'll take care of everything." Molly stated in an overbearing way.

"I don't think so madam. I am quite aware of this so called contract of marriage. And it is not worth the parchment it is written on." Harry said condescendingly looking at Molly then Dumbledore.

"I assure you Harry it is quite legal and magically binding." Dumbledore said a little more smugly than he intended but he had about enough of Harry's defiance.

"Tell me professor." Harry asked the headmaster with a smirk on his lips. "Who were the betrothed mentioned in this contract Albus." Harry continued.

Dumbledore did not like the confidant look that Harry was sporting but nevertheless went on. "The betrothed are listed as Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley." Dumbledore stated confidently.

"Well then.' Harry began. "I suggest you find this Harry James Potter to marry ginny and leave me the hell alone."

Molly and Dumbledore wore identical looks of confusion. They were obviously missing something.

"Allow me to alleviate your confusion." Bella spoke up addressing the two confused people in front of her.

"Allow me to introduce you to my husband. Lord _**Hadrian**_ James Potter. Lord and Head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter."

Dumbledore and Molly immediately understood the catastrophic error they had committed. However Ron and Ginny had looks of confusion on their faces. Bill Weasley actually chuckled realizing as well what had happened.

"So you see headmaster that no such contract of marriage pertains to me." Harry said in a matter of fact tone. "So if you'll excuse me Albus I have places to go." Harry said

"Go? I'm afraid you must come with us, we must get you to safety Harry, it is a miracle that you haven't been discovered so far." Dumbledore began. "I'm sure the Weasley's would love to have you stay with them." The arrogant old man stated.

Harry's family approached and filed in behind him. Cissy, Andi, Ted her husband, Nymphadora, Susan Bones and of course Hermione and Luna and Bella by his side. All had drawn their wands and had pointed them at the headmaster.

"As you can plainly see I am well protected. And I don't think my family here would take too kindly to you forcing me to go anywhere." Harry said with a wide smirk on his face. "And neither would I. In case you missed it I am the Lord of two Ancient and Noble houses and considered of age. You have no authority over me Dumbldore."

"If I were you Albus I would be worrying about your own well being." Amelia said and as if on cue six aurors entered with DMLE director Rufus Scrimgeor at the head. He withdrew and unrolled a long parchment and began to read.

"By order of the Ministry of Magic, signed by Minister of Magic Amelia Bones and witnessed and counter signed by Director over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Rufus Scrimgeor. You are here by summoned to appear before the full Wizengamot on August first of this year to answer to the charges of forgery of official documents, conspiracy to commit fraud against an Ancient and Noble House, child endangerment of a scion of a Noble House, willful and unlawful kidnapping, and sequestration of a minor; one Hadrian James Potter heir to House Potter. Other charges pending.

"You are herby ordered to remain in the British Isle's until after the trial. Pending the outcome of the trial you are herby stripped of your position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and relieved of your duties as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Rufus rolled up the parchment and handed to Dumbledore.

Rufus gave Amelia a short nod and turned around and exited the hall. Dumbledore looked dumbfounded as he was trying to absorb what had just happened.

"All that you have done old man is about to come to light. Your manipulations and games end here. I am no longer your pawn, I am my own man I will defend myself and my family the way I see fit. You have sacrificed too many good people you bastard, all in the name of the greater good." Harry spat

"Harry surely you must realize that we need each other. Everything I have done is to better prepare you for your destiny." Albus stated trying desperately to salvage the situation. "You need my guidance and training to defeat the Dark Lord Harry. I regret that some sacrifices must be made but it is for the betterment of our world Harry." Dumbledore added.

"**REGRET**! You regret the sacrifices! You fucking bastard!" Hermione yelled. "You allowed my family to be killed! By your own fucking lap dog Snape! Is that the greater good you miserable prick! Allowing others to die because they're just pawns in your stupid game? Do you think that justifies everything? You are as bad as Voldemort himself you **bloody arse**! I will see you in hell if it's the last thing I do." Hermione yelled then slapped the headmaster for good measure.

"Control your lying bitch Potter!" Ron scowled speaking for the first time. "Dumbledore is greater than you'll ever be and knows what's best. So what if a couple of mudbloods have die to save our world." Ron finished.

Hermione's wand was a light with a curse ready to be let loose pointed straight at the redheaded git. Bella placed a gentle hand on Hermione's arm giving her a look that communicated patience. Hermione took a deep breath and lowered her wand. No one noticed the slight flick of her wand as a colorless spell hit Ron in the groin. The slight tingling sensation Ron felt was ignored thinking it was just his nerves after almost losing bowel control when Hermione had him at wand point.

Luna noticed the satisfying smirk that Hermione had on her face and told her self to ask Hermione about it later.

"I think our business here is concluded Albus…for now. We will take our leave." Harry turned his back on the former headmaster and with his family exited the courtroom. Luna fell in step with Hermione curious why she still had a smirk on her face.

"So sister of mine, I can't help but notice the self satisfying smile you have on your face. Care to give your little sis a hint about the reason it is there?" Luna asked linking her arm with Hermione's.

"Well, do you remember the spells we were researching the other night?" Hermione smiled.

"You didn't Hermione!" Luna gasped.

"Oh relax, I didn't castrate him just hit him with a modified shrinking charm… a permanent shrinking charm." Hermione smirked.

Luna giggled "You evil witch you." Hermione joined her sister in laughter giving a very impressive stereotypical witch's cackle.

Harry and the family were far from done with Albus and the Weasley's, and it was time to put one more nail in the headmaster's coffin. The Potter family exited the massive front doors of Gringots bank and looked out at a massive crowd of people that had assembled. The word had gone out that there would be a press conference after the will reading of Sirius Black.

That wasn't quite enough to bring this many people, however, the word that Harry Potter was alive and would be speaking sparked huge interests. Harry looked out over the crowd and was moved to see banners of support for Harry such as 'Long Live Harry Potter', 'The Chosen One for Minister', and 'Harry I'm single and available!'.

Harry looked at his family and received a kiss for luck from Bella. He approached the podium and looked again at the sea of people. '_Today' _he thought_. 'Today truth will be known.'  
_

"I would like to begin this press conference by telling you a little story, a story of a fateful Halloween evening, where a little boy survived the worst curse known to wizard kind. And of the aged wizard who felt that placing him away from his own kind and keeping him ignorant and oppressed would make him…"

oooOOOooo

A/N: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed these last two chapters enough to leave me a comment. This has been by far the most difficult of chapters to write as they were important to the progression of the story.

Please read and review, your comments help keep me inspired and motivated to write.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine…yada yada yada**_

_**A/N: I'm Soooo Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have three sons who participate in sports, two in football (American) and one in Soccer. So between practices and games and of course work and a little bit of writers block, I haven't had a lot of time to focus on the story. I will try to get at least a chapter out every other week, but no promises. **_

_**So I'm very grateful to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. You guys had some wonderful comments and I will try and respond to some of them when I can. But now, without further gilding the lily here is Chapter 23 of Watching Over Harry. **_

Chapter 23

_**The Boy-Who-Lived…Lives Again!**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yes dear readers you have read correctly! Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was presumed dead after dark witches or wizards unknown cast the dark spell of Fiendfyre on his place of residence and burnt it to the ground. It was believed that Potter had died in the fire. It had been reported by Muggle and Ministry investigators that human remains were found in the house but only small bone fragments, not enough to positively identify the remains._

_So dear readers you can understand my shock and amazement to see the young Potter heir stroll into the Will reading of the last Lord of the Black Family-Sirius Black. And on his arm and wearing the Lady Potter signet ring on her left hand was none other than the recently pardon Bellatrix Black formerly Lestrange. She was introduced to the assembled crowd as his wife and as the Lady Potter. How this happened we have not learned, needless to say many female hearts will be broken upon reading this._

_Sirius Black as you may recall escaped Azkaban prison a few years ago a feat thought impossible. It was believed that the notorious mass murderer had escaped and planned to kill young Harry for having defeated the Dark Lord._

_However in a strange twist it was discovered in the Will reading that Sirius Black was in fact Harry Potter's godfather and he had left him with the title of Lord Black and head of the Black Family as well as the bulk of the Black family fortune. To those who are aware of the oaths a godparent takes when assuming the role of godparent, know that the oath prevents said godparent from ever doing harm to their charge. Thus Lord Black could have never harmed Harry Potter._

_After a little research, I have discovered that the late Lord Black had never received a trial for his alleged betrayal of the Potter family. We at the Daily Prophet call upon Minister Bones to launch an investigation into this matter post haste. As I looked upon the young Potter heir it was clearly evident that he had great affection for the deceased Lord Black which would suggest that they were close. It also sheds more light onto why he (Black) was fighting against other Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries Battle and was seen defending his godson. (For more on the life of Sirius Black see page seven. For more information on the Department of Mysteries Battle see page ten.) _

_Another interesting occurrence happened right before the reading began. A Miss Hermione Granger; known to have romantic ties to Lord Potter (See past Article "Young Love" in the Tri-Wizard Cup special edition of the Daily Prophet.) entered and was immediately attacked by Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The young muggle-born witch showed incredible skill as she shielded and rebounded the spell that the Supreme Mugwump had cast at her knocking him unconscious and causing him to be thrown into the gallery seats of the conference room._

_It is unknown at this time why the headmaster would attack Miss Granger who had been missing and presumed dead after a Death Eater attack on her home earlier this summer. To add intrigue to the tale was that Miss Granger as well as Miss Luna Lovegood the daughter of the now deceased editor of that embarrassing rag called a newspaper- The Quibbler, were both wearing the Potter Coat of Arms on their cloaks. What does this mean dear reader? Has Lord Potter taken more than one wife? Inquiring minds would like to know? _

_The drama does not stop there Oh readers of mine! Oh no there was drama-o-plenty at Gringots Bank. Molly Weasley the widow of former Ministry employee Artemis Weasley was nearly apoplectic when she discovered that the new Lord Potter was married. She as well as Albus too many names to mention Dumbledore tried to negate the marriage between Lord Potter and Bellatrix Black by producing a marriage contract that had been signed by the Headmaster and the Weasley Matriarch to none other than her daughter. But the roguishly handsome young lord dashed those plans when it was pointed out that because of an error in listing the correct names of the betrothed the contract was invalidated._

_The plot thickens my rabid dust bunnies…Lord Potter all but accused the Weasley Matriarch of plotting to steal the Potter fortune, and alluding to an investigation by the Goblins into her repeated attempts to gain control over the Potter vaults and Potter titles. If these allegations are proved true this could spell ruin for the House of Weasley. _

_Of even juicer news is that the Boy-Savior seems to be at odds with the Supreme Mugwump. His most lugubriousness Albus Dumbledore attempted to exercise authority over Lord Potter and demand that he should accompany him. This act was met by at least a half a dozen wands pointed directly at the Headmaster including the wands of the former Lady Malfoy, Narcissa Black and that of our newly appointed Minister for Magic Amelia Bones._

_The seemingly new allies to House Potter and other Ancient Houses closely associated with House Potter could have far reaching implications in the political halls of the Ministry. Are we seeing the emergence of a new political power block? How will the other Ancient and Noble Houses view this new alliance? Not to fear my fellow seekers of truth. Your humble servant will continue to thrust herself down on the rising powerhouse that is Lord Potter and discover what motivates and stirs him…_

oooOOOooo

It had been one week since the Will reading of Sirius Black and the press conference of the Boy-Who-Lived-…Again, and the Wizarding world was still reeling over the revelations surrounding the life of Harry Potter and the orchestrator of said life - Albus Dumbledore. The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, the Wizard Wireless Network (WWN) as well as other magical forms of media throughout Europe had caught the story and had instantly become the topic on everyone's lips.

The community as a whole was sharply divided on what to feel about the defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. In many minds, their suspicions about the mental state of the ancient wizard were confirmed. After all, no sane wizard would place the savior of the Wizarding world in an environment where he was hated and abused for being magical?

On the other side were those who had absolute, albeit blind faith in the old headmaster. Their rhetoric was that it must have been for the greater good that the Potter heir was placed with his muggle relatives. After all he is a far wiser and more powerful wizard than anyone alive so his actions must have been appropriate and should not be questioned.

Many chose to believe that the abuse that Lord Potter received under the care of his muggle relatives was exaggerated, though still others saw it as an opportunity to illustrate the barbarity of muggles in general and why their influence should not be allowed into the magical community.

But the one point that no one seemed to be able to defend was that of the attempts by Molly Weasley to lay claim on the Potter fortune and title. Although not all of the details were released to the press enough was learned that the Weasley matriarch who was rebuffed by Lord Potter after the will reading was accused of attempting to take control of House Potter through clandestine if not illegal means.

With the increased scrutiny and hostility that was now being heaped upon House Weasley from the other established houses, Bill Weasley, the new head of House Weasley since the death of his father had no other choice but to cast his mother from the house in an effort to save what was left of the Weasley name.

The screeching voice of the now disowned Molly Prewitt was heard throughout the village of Ottery St. Catchpole the day she was cast from the family. Ronald Weasley of course decided to stay with his mother while Ginny elected to stay with her brother Bill. Ginny had come to the conclusion that her mother was bad for her continued well being. Unlike her brother, Ginny felt remorse and shame for her part in her mother's plan's to claim the Potter fortune and reestablish House Prewitt as a wealthy and Ancient House.

Molly and Ron were forced out of the Burrow, the home and the land surrounding it was owned by House Weasley and she would no longer be welcomed there. The parting was far from amicable as the older redheaded woman unleashed a verbal diatribe that would put any sailor to shame. It had not been an easy decision for Bill, he had warned his mother time and again to let go of her fixation on the Potter fortune. Even after the will reading she was still trying to come up with ways to take possession of it. It was this determination in Molly that finally woke Bill up to the greedy and manipulative nature of his mother. She would singlehandedly destroy the Weasley name forever if she were allowed to continue on this path.

In counsel with Charlie and the twins -Percy refusing to acknowledge the invite to the Weasley counsel -, had all agreed that though they were loath to do it they had no choice but to remove Molly from House Weasley. The future of the remaining family depended on an intact house reputation. To the old house's the removal of Molly who was seen by many as the author of an attempted takeover of an Ancient and Noble House would satisfy honor and would no longer look upon House Weasley as a culpable party to her machinations.

Molly however was not deterred from her end goal at all. Grabbing her youngest son she apparated away to a forgotten location to many…the old Prewitt Manor. Having been destroyed during the first war, Molly had been secretly rebuilding the manor with funds that she had been slowly removing from Harry's trust vault for years. Although far from its former splendor it was habitable and had a few creature comforts that would afford her and Ron some measure of hominess.

What Molly needed now though were allies. There were not many Prewitt's left only some distant cousin's but she was sure that she could sway them to her goal of the destruction of House Potter and to the reclaiming of the Prewitt wealth. There were also other's who would not shed a tear if House Potter were to fall. With the promise of fortunes to gain there would be several lesser houses that would come to her banner.

No, Molly Prewitt was far from being defeated, she would have the revenge her family had dreamed of for generations and she would rain down hell upon those so called son's of hers that had betrayed her. Molly Prewitt was a force of nature and with or without the help from Dumbledore she would soon unleash the fury that was building inside her.

Little would she realize that her efforts to recruit others to her cause would catch the attention of another that would use her vitriolic enthusiasm in ways that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

oooOOOooo

The occupants of Black Manor were enjoying a slow and blissfully quiet day as they avoided reading anything from the cacophony of media outlets that were still in an informational feeding frenzy since the surprise press conference of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Cizzy and Luna were in the Ritual House where the older blonde was teaching her new protégé the fine art of ritual and blood magic. Luna proved to be an adept student giving credence to her placement into Ravenclaw House.

Luna had found an intriguing piece of battle magic that was ritual based within the Potter family grimoire. Most battle magic was based on lengthy rituals and blood magics that usually took from minutes to hours to perform and were generally used only in large scale battles or while laying siege to a castle or other fortifications and strongholds.

The use of Battle Magic had fallen from recent practice since the decline of the feudal systems of old, where multiple clans formed alliances one with another against other clans who were doing the same. Large scale battles were fought over territory and the wealth of rival houses. House Potter during those times was one of the most successful Houses and had conquered all who came against it. Many of the great houses of the age were wiped-out or absorbed into House Potter.

From what Luna had read, the success of her adopted house was due in large part to Potter Battle magic. All though not practiced in hundreds of years Luna saw what an advantage this ancient magic could be against Voldemort and his ilk. If he could be maneuvered into a large scale attack in a predetermined area, Harry could bring a swift end to the war or at the very least cripple Voldemort so badly as to cast serious doubt in the minds of Voldemort's sympathizers in his ability to win the war.

Cissy and Luna were immersing themselves in the ancient Potter text where the ritual was found. It was a borderline dark ritual that required a sacrifice of the caster's own blood and magical power. Five powerful witches were needed to perform the ritual which was apocalyptically called 'The End of Days'. Though the ritual took a heavy toll on the casters it was not known to kill…at least they hope it didn't, there was a warning that if a caster was not powerful enough it would drain their life force leaving them as an empty shell.

Cissy knew that _**this**_ time she had to be perfect in performing the ritual; nothing could be overlooked or forgotten. Too many lives would be at stake should something go wrong. The other issues were to find the five powerful witches they needed and then begin the process which included ward stones, runic placement and of course blood and magical power. The entire process would take up to six months to prepare and finalize.

oooOOOooo

While Cissy and Luna were preparing for the physical battle to come, Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom were planning the political battle. It is common knowledge that you need capital to wage a war. Without money for bribes, housing, food, medical supplies, etc. you cannot hope to fight a war of any sustained length.

The two politically savvy women had begun to garner support from the light side families and remarkably many of the gray who sensed a change in the wind of fortune. It did not hurt that many of the gray sided families had varying oaths and pledges of loyalty to the Black family and others to the Potter family and still more from the Bones and Longbottom camps.

With a little over a third of the Wizengamot representatives solidly in the Potter camp, they were confident that they would be able to introduce new legislation that would freeze the assets of any family who is found to be conspiring or aiding those who are found to be conspiring to over throw the rightful government. A new Hate Crime bill would also be introduced with heavy fines and time in Azkaban for any violent crime perpetrated against muggleborns, half-bloods, and/or muggles.

This would be a slap in the face to the blood purist who look upon those not of pureblood as little more than livestock. Although true purebloods only made up about five percent of the current wizarding population in Great Britain, however, they controlled much of the economy and therefore a strangle hold on the government. Money talked and the pureblood elites had it. That is until the new Lord Potter had taken his title.

Many of the elite families who owed their fortunes to their various business interest also were subsidized by Potter money and much of the land theses business were on were held by the Potter trust. With the death of James Potter many of the tenants of Potter properties stop paying the rents and monies owed to the Potter trust that held stock and in some cases controlling interest in the various companies.

If the new Lord Potter were to discover this, he could call in all debts. These debts of course had not been paid over the course of the past fifteen years. With interest and penalties he could bankrupt the majority of the great houses in one quick stroke of a Goblin quill. And the Goblins were known to take great pleasure in ruining elite houses…legally of course.

No, they only way to prevent financial and social ruin was to either join with the whelp or have him killed. The problem they saw was that the Dark Lord himself had failed to kill him at least twice before which nobody had ever managed to do before. And now with added support from several Ancient and Noble Houses he was quickly becoming almost untouchable. Decisions needed to be made and made soon.

oooOOOooo

The Ministry had been flooded with requests from media sources around the globe for press passes to the August 1st Wizengamot session where Albus Dumbledore would face an inquiry into his culpability of child endangerment, not only of Lord Potter but the entire student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also for forgery and possible collusion in an attempt to illegally gain control of the fortune of an Ancient and Noble House.

The press smelled blood in the water, while the other Wizarding Ministries around the world were interested in the new political shifting within the Ministry of the UK. With Dumbledore suspended from his duties from the Wizengamot, and his recall from the ICW, the once infallible Dumbledore saw his popularity taking a nose dive within the international community.

Many were wondering who would step forward on the international stage to represent Great Britain and take up the mantel of the Light against the growing darkness. Many began to place their hopes and their prayers on the new Lord Potter. He had stopped the Dark Lord more than once if the stories were to be believed and as such has had as much or more experience in fighting the Dark Lord than anyone save Dumbledore himself. The international community held its collective breath as they waited for any sign from Harry Potter.

oooOOOooo

Harry Potter was stretched out on the couch in the parlor of Black Manor with his head resting in the lap of his beautiful wife, as she lovingly stroked his dark locks. Bella was seated with her legs tucked underneath her but a bit to the side. She wore red tartan patterned soft flannel bed shorts that barely reached mid thigh and one of Harry's oversized gray sweatshirts that fell off of one shoulder showing the flawless ivory skin of her shoulder and a hint of her ample breasts .

'My God she looks so gorgeous!' Harry mused to himself getting a loving smirk from Bella who had heard his thoughts through their bond. "House is it that you can look so hot in such ordinary clothes as a sweatshirt and flannel shorts?" Harry asked bemusedly!

"You just have to get in touch with your inner hotness love." Bella stated haughtily throwing her hair back over her shoulder then letting it fall framing her face perfectly and then pursing her lips into a seductive pout as she failed to hold back a full belly laugh.

"Oh you!" Harry said laughing. He then spun suddenly in Bella's lap his fingers attacking her ribs in a merciless tickle attack.

Bella screamed in breathless gasps as Harry's nimble fingers continued their assault. An all out wrestling match then ensued as Bella tried to counter attack by throwing Harry off of her and on to the floor. She launched herself on top of him, and just as she thought she had the upper hand he grabbed a hold of her waist and spun with her they began to roll around on the floor trying to get control.

"Ouch!" Bella moaned as she held her arm. Harry immediately stopped, his body hovered over Bella's who was on her back and panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly looking into her eyes and then glancing down at her arm. Then in one quick motion Bella hooked his right elbow with her left hand and then kicked her right leg out pushing it into Harry's left hip. The pulling of the elbow and the pushing out of the hip caused Harry to pivot quickly to his right, his momentum carrying Bella up and over him until she straddle her bond mate's upper chest her knees on either side of Harry's neck his arms pinned beneath her legs.

Harry found this position…incredibly… distracting as all previous thought evaporated as he took in the sight in front of his eyes. The loss of blood that made its way south away from higher brain functions didn't help his situation either.

Bella seductively rolled her hips in her position of dominance over him. "Do you surrender My Lord?" Bella whispered lustily to Harry. All Harry could do in his stupor of thought was nod goofily.

"Oh my God you two!" A voice from the doorway yelled. Without moving from the delicious position she was in Bella looked over her shoulder to see Hermione and Tonks. Hermione's face was beat red, the embarrassment was evident and she struggled but failed miserably to keep herself from continuing to stare at the compromising position that Harry and Bella found themselves.

Tonks, on the other hand seemed to enjoy the sight in front of her biting down hungrily on her bottom lip. Any chance of needing any help there with Harry auntie?" Tonks grinned mischievously.

"Oh I think I have him right where I want him Nymphadora." Bella smirked giving her niece a mischievous wink of her own.

"As much as I find this _**Not**_ embarrassing in the least, do you think I could get up now." Harry asked sweetly a dark blush cover his face.

"Hmmmm…I don't know…I kinda like you in this position." Bella said tapping her lips with her index finger as if in deep contemplation.

"Oh my goodness…will you two keep that kind of activity to your bedroom!... Hello! Sex starved witch here. If you can't share with the class Bella don't bring it to class!" Narcissa groused in exasperation but had a quivering smile on her lips. This had set Bella and the other girls off into uncontrollable giggles including Luna who had entered with her mentor.

With Bella distracted by her own fit of giggles it was enough for Harry to get his arms free and give her finely toned backside a pinch which caused her to launch forward and over Harry's head. She landed in a heap but continued to laugh even harder; her arms wrapped around her stomach tightly her abdominals beginning to hurt from the belly laughs.

Bella, Hermione, Tonks, and Luna were still in this state when Susan and Amelia arrived by floo into the parlor.

"I hate to break up the giggle fest but we have a problem. Three hours ago Azkaban Prison was attacked by Death Eaters with Voldemort at the lead…" An instant silence fell upon the house as they tried to absorb the grave news.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N2: So basically a filler chapter, but there is a little foreshadowing of things to come. I hope you will take some time to review. Any comments or ideas of what you would like to see in the story please let me know. I read every review and they truly inspire me to do my best. Thanks again for reading and please Read and Review.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: The story line is mine but everything else is not.**_

_**A/N: Not as many reviews as I had hoped for but nevertheless a big thank you to those who did. Things will begin to move a bit faster after this chapter so hang on! : )**_

Chapter 24

_"I hate to break up the giggle fest but we have a problem. Three hours ago Azkaban Prison was attacked by Death Eaters with Voldemort at the lead…" An instant silence fell upon the house as they tried to absorb the grave news._

Within an hour "The Family" which included The Tonks, The Longbottoms, Minerva McGonagall, The Bones, Narcissa, Hermione, and Luna and of course Bella and Harry had all come together at Black Manor. The mood in the Drawing Room was tense and at the same time speculative as to what their response to the news would be.

"How many have escaped Ami?" Minerva in her thick Scottish brogue asked her longtime friend.

"All thirty from the maximum security ward." Amelia stated. "Including Lucius Malfoy." She continued looking conciliatory at Cissy. "In total about two hundred and fifty prisoners escaped. The majority of them are former Death Eaters." Harry's godmother spoke in tired resignation rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What's being done to find them?" Harry asked.

"Everything we can Harry. Our Auror force is woefully understaffed due to Fudges ineptitude and budget cuts to that department. I had a shoe string budget for years and had to make do with what I had. As Minister I have tripled the yearly budget for the DMLE but it will take time to recruit and train new aurors."

"In other words…" Augusta began. "…we are not prepared to face a growing Death Eater threat." The Dowager lady stated. Amelia tiredly nodded in acquiescence.

"So what can be done right now Minister?" Hermione asked tightly, the memories of the attack on her home coming to fore of her thoughts.

Amelia sighed. "Right now our response would be completely reactionary. I don't have the manpower to send aurors all over the country in a vain attempt to find them Hermione." Hermione gave a small huff, but inside her logical side agreed with the minister while her emotional side wanted decisive action now.

"I am deploying small detachments of aurors to patrol principle public areas such as Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade, and sending undercover Hit Wizards to glean any information in the more common haunts of our underworld. I know it's not much but it's all I can do for now." Amelia finished.

"Has the public been advised of the breakout?" Bella asked from her seat next to Harry.

"Yes, an alert went out over the wireless an hour after the breakout was confirmed and it will be front page news in the Daily Prophet in the morning." Amelia answered.

Neville joined the discussion and asked: "What about putting a bounty out for all the escapees. I'm sure with a sizeable reward there be a lot of people trying to hunt them down." Neville offered.

"It's a good thought Neville, but the last thing we need is civilians trying to take down experienced Death Eaters. We would have a high mortality rate for our citizenship." Amelia smiled warmly at the Longbottom heir.

"Well what about that one group…what are they being called…oh yeah, The Dark Mark killers. They had some success." Neville stated. Nym shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the group which went unnoticed by everyone except Harry.

"Would you like to share Nym?" Harry asked the currently purple haired auror.

"Huh?...Share what Harry?" Nymphadora Tonks asked a little nervously.

Harry looked piercingly at the young metamorph. "You know something…" Harry began. "…about these Dark Mark killers." It was not a question. The others in the room turned all their attention on her. With all eyes on her, Nymphadora went a little pale.

Amelia addressed the young auror. Auror Tonks you will tell me what you know about this group or we will be discussing your further employment." The former head of the DMLE looked hard at the young woman.

"Aunt Amelia, I'm sure that's not necessary. By her look it is clear she's trying to protect someone, and I know she's not anything but loyal to this family and the current Minister." Harry spoke confidently trying to relax the current tension.

"I apologize Tonks." Amelia offered. "I give my word that anything you reveal here will have no bearing on you or your job." She spoke honestly.

"Well…" she hesitated for a minute. "…I do know something of the group. But there not bad people!" She quickly added her voice rising in volume from the anxiety she was feeling for perhaps betraying a dear friend.

"They've killed people Nymphadora!" Amelia blurted out before backing back down after a glaring Harry met her gaze.

"I know…I know, but…they have never hurt an innocent only those bastards that are known Death Eaters and murdering raping bastards!" She screamed almost beginning to hyperventilate.

Amelia raised both hands in front of her to try and calm the young woman. "Okay okay Tonks, just tell us what you know, I promise I will here you out and hold my judgement." Amelia stated. Tonks looked at her for a long time trying to determine if she was being truthful and whether if telling her was going to hurt her friend. Finally she decided to come clean and tell the family what she knew.

"After the will reading concluded I was approached by Charlie Weasley. We were close friends through our Hogwarts years and have remained in touch with each other through the years." She paused for a moment but continued at Harry's encouragement.

"Anyway he approached me knowing that I had left the Order of the Phoenix and had a grudge against Dumbledore. Over a late lunch he told me what had happened at the Burrow the day his father was killed, and what Dumbledore had told Bill about some sacrifices being necessary. I agreed with him that Dumbledore was a right bastard and would get us all killed with the way he was fighting the war.

It was then in confidence that he told me what he, Bill and the twins had been up to. At first it was about avenging the death of their father but it developed into something else. It became a way for them to bring the war to the Death Munchers. They have actually built up a small network of spies within Knockturn Alley that provide them with Death Eater hideouts and contacts. They use that information to…well…you know bring the war to the Death Eaters."

Tonks looked down afraid to meet anybodies eyes. If she _**had**_looked up she would have seen the rather large predatory smile on Harry's face and was shortly matched by Bella's, even Amelia had a calculating look on her face as the possibility of having an already in-place spy network could aid her aurors in their own efforts.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Amelia used her most intimidating voice. Tonks looked up in almost a panic as she looked at the stern looking woman who was gesturing for her to stand. Tonks shakily stood in front of the new Minister for Magic worrying that her career was over. Amelia grabbed Tonks by both shoulders and in a move that completely stunned the young auror received a kiss on both cheeks from a Cheshire grinning Amelia Bones.

"I want you to set-up a meeting between the Weasley boys and me as soon as possible. I wish to discuss a trade with them. A get out of jail free card for supplying me with the information they are getting from their spies and I will retroactively hire them as hit wizards and make what they're doing and have done a tad more legal." Amelia stated to a gobsmacked Tonks.

"I would like to talk them as well cousin." Harry stated. I know the twins well and think that their creativity and ingenuity would help in The Family's goals as well." Tonks for the first time sense the meeting began smiled and released a huge breath that she had been holding.

"I'll send an owl to Charlie as soon as we're done here. A very much relieved Tonks stated.

"Well there is some more upsetting news to share." Augusta Longbottom stated getting the attention from the room.

"As you all know I sit on the Hogwarts Governing Board." With several nods of acknowledgement she continued. "You may also be aware that Hogwarts itself is an independent entity outside of the control of the Ministry." More nods as an uneasiness fell on the room occupants. "This morning the eight governors met to discuss the removal of Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts. After a vote of five to three…Albus Dumbledore…will continue as headmaster." Augusta spit this out with great distaste. "Apparently, Albus was able to convince five of the governors to keep him on. He fed them some cock and bull story that he was the best qualified to protect Hogwarts from Death Eaters and Voldemort." The anger obvious in the countenance of the Dowager Lady.

The temperature in the room dropped noticeably as power seemed to be swirling around an angry Harry Potter. Bella quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled herself down in his lap as she tried to calm her husband. Harry's green eyes seemed to glow with the color of the killing curse. Bella was sending all the love and comfort she could muster through their shared bond. Slowly the room began to warm back up as the power swirling around Harry began to dissipate.

"How on earth could they vote to keep him in?" Harry whispered in a deadly voice but it carried to everyone.

"You have to remember Harry; he has been a hero to several generations of witches and wizards who remember the last two wizarding wars. That kind of hero worship won't be easily tossed aside no matter the evidence." Narcissa explained.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Harry yelled. "I've been seen as a hero and then evil incarnate so many times I don't know which the current excepted position is! And you mean to tell me that the image of Albus bloody Dumbledore is immune to any culpability!" Harry screamed in frustration. No one offered an explanation.

"Well I will tell you this right now! Neither I or anyone from House Potter will return to that school while that man is in charge!" Harry stated with finality. Neville looked at his grand-mother and gave a slight nod.

"House Longbottom will follow your lead Lord Potter. Neville will not return as well." Augusta said.

"I refuse to go as well!" Susan spoke up and then paled as she realized her faux pas, turning to her Aunt who was smiling at the excitable redhead.

"House Bones in solidarity with House Potter and House Longbottom will also remove its family members." Amelia said bowing slightly to Harry.

"Well, this is all well and good but need I remind you all that you still need to complete your education." The Scotswoman said directing herself to all the young people in the room.

"Well, we could get tutors." Luna stated as it was the most obvious of answers. "Cissy is a wonderful potions mistress and healer as well as an expert on ritual magic. And who better that Bella for Defense against the Dark Arts and dueling. Everyone in this room has exceptional skills in all areas of magic, well at least the more important ones." Luna finished then went back to her reading of the Potter grimoire.

Everyone looked back and forth at each other seeing for the first time what Luna had seen. Within the room they were sitting in sat some of the most powerful and learned witches in Great Britain. Minerva began to grin mischievously at the power that was in the room. With the addition of a few other families that she knew would come to Harry's banner she was feeling more and more confident about defeating the coming darkness. And looking at the others of her 'family' she sensed they were feeling the same.

For the rest of the evening the family planned and strategized on how best to begin their training and how to deal with the new flood of Death Eaters Voldemort had at his command. Everyone knew that the war would begin in earnest soon and they would need to be prepared. Cissy and Luna continued to study the possibility of using the battle magic ritual Luna had found in the Potter Family Grimoire and would present it to Harry and the others as soon as they had worked out all the nuances of the ritual itself.

The three matriarchs of the family Minerva, Augusta, and Amelia began to sort out some form of curriculum for the youngest members of the family. They wanted them prepared not only to fight in the coming war but to be prepared for the aftermath as well. And they would need all the education and political training they could get to change a culture that was quickly finding itself on the brink of collapse.

oooOOOooo

Severus was making his way to his master's chamber, the clunking sounded that was heard with every other step echoed on the wood floor alerting all to his presence. He heard muffled snickers and out right laughter from his fellow Death Eaters who showed no sympathy or compassion for the lame man.

Severus had made the hard decision to return to the Dark Lord. That decision was based on pure survival instinct and who could best ensure that survival. Dumbledore was facing an inquiry in the Wizengamot and possibly facing time in Azkaban if they discovered half the crimes the old man committed in the name of the 'Greater Good'. Without Bumbles there to protect him, Severus would be a marked man especially if the old bastard revealed his own culpability.

No his only recourse was to find favor once again with the Dark Lord; he knew if he did not kill him on site he might be taken back. In the end the Dark Lord had accepted the greasy haired potions master after a lengthy and painful welcome back. The Dark Lord fortunately enough needed a potions master to help strengthen those that were to be rescued from Azkaban.

As a reminder that failure and disobedience would not be tolerated, Voldemort did not replace Severus' leg as he had replaced Wormtail's hand. The potions master would live with the physical reminder of his failure.

Severus entered the large and fallen into disrepair ballroom of Riddle Mansion seeing no less than two hundred souls all in prison garb and in varying states oh health. He kept his gaze forward and stopped about ten feet in front of an ornate throne where he knelt with some difficulty before his lord and master. Voldemort smirked callously at the sallow faced man who struggled to kneel before him.

"Ahhh Severus… as you can see we are in need of your talents, I do hope you have prepared enough healing potions for our brethren here. I would be most displeased if you failed to brew enough." The Dark Lord grinned menacingly. "I would hate to see you lose another limb due to your… carelessness." The Dark Lord let his gaze linger on the trembling man.

"My Lord, I am quite prepared, our stores are full and I am adding to them daily." Severus responded in supplicant tone.

"Excellent, we will need our soldiers in good form soon. My spies in the Ministry tell me that the Bones woman is trying to pass new legislation that penalizes those who fight for the pureblood cause. She must be put in her place…six feet underground.

An assault team lead by Rebastian Lestrange will attack Bones manor within three days, you will supply them with the necessary strengthening potions to give them the edge over the bodyguards that will be patrolling Bones Manor. You have your assignment now leave me!" Voldemort spat.

"Lucius! Come forward and kneel before your Lord." Voldemort order the newly freed aristocrat. "I have some disturbing news for you Lucius. News, that has made me very…unhappy." The serpent like man sneered malevolently.

"What news has so upset you my Lord." Lucius asked with a gravelly voice, still raw from the screams induced by nightmarish visions when the Dementors were near his cell.

"Your whore of a wife has been granted a divorce and is no longer loyal to our cause. Furthermore , my spies within Gringots have informed me that the Malfoy vaults are now empty and you are penniless!" Voldemort stated, his great displeasure evident in his rising voice.

"Your son is also forsaken us and is on the run, last known to be in France with another traitor the Parkinson slag." Voldemort continued.

"Pansy?" Lucius asked in confusion

"No, she has remained loyal and is the one who alerted me to your son's treachery and that of her blood traitor mother." The Dark Lord informed.

"Within two weeks time I want your wife and offspring before me, and the Malfoy fortune returned for my use, take whomever you wish to aid you. Kill the Parkinson bitch. If you fail…" Here Voldemort paused for dramatic effect. "The Malfoy name will no longer be a living line. Do I make myself clear Lucius!" Voldemort barked at his former Lieutenant.

"Quite clear my Lord." Lucius answered supplicantly.

"Now leave my sight! Your presence sickens me." The Dark Lord waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. Lucius arose and left the ballroom quickly.

"Pansy my dear, come forward it is time to continue your training." The short brunette approached the throne and bowed low. The Dark Lord saw in the young woman great potential and had taken her as his protégé. She would take the spot that had once been Bellatrix's. He saw in her a great capacity to be ruthless and deadly.

She had already put in their place several of the male Death Eaters who had made advances on her. Her growing repertoire of dark spells had garnered a 'Don't mess with me' reputation. Many now cowered when she entered a room. Which the Dark Lord found quite amusing.

"I am yours to command my Lord." Pansy stated almost seductively. The Dark Lord chuckled at her obvious overtones. But he no longer had any sexual impulses. The rituals he had performed on himself had removed any and all desire for companionship in any form.

oooOOOooo

A large Eagle owl landed on the kitchen table of the Malfoy safe house in Bordeaux France. Draco Malfoy scion of House Malfoy removed the parchment attached to the large owls leg and read the note that had been sent from his mother it was short and to the point.

_Breakout from Azkaban!_

_Your're no longer safe!_

_Run!_

_Mum_

Draco Malfoy sprang from his chair in a flash. "Jenny! We need to get out of here in a hurry!" The young blonde haired man called to his fellow fugitive Eugenia Parkinson. Over the past several weeks the unlikely pair had become very close. Eugenia had been seriously injured when they had been surprised by a team of Death Eaters soon after Pansy had fled back to England.

Draco had received a crash course in battlefield healing while trying to save the attractive older woman's life. Draco was forced to become intimately knowledgeable of the older woman's anatomy as he had to heal several deep lacerations and spell burns over her body which required the removal of her clothing.

Over time the two had become quite close and more recently physically intimate with each other. Was it love? Who knew, but the circumstances in which they found themselves was definitely a factor in the progression of their relationship.

The threat of discovery and death seemed to act as an aphrodisiac to the couple. Eugenia knew that they were just using each other for comfort for now, but she did indeed begin to have feelings for the handsome young man. And if experience in matters of the heart told her anything it was that the young man was beginning to feel the same. He had been very attentive to her every need since her injury and even more so after she was completely healed.

Within moments they had packed what belongings they had and had shrunk them down and placed in their pockets. "Do you know where we can go Draco?" Eugenia asked with some concern. "I don't think it wise to go to any wizarding locations, the Dark Lord has spies everywhere." She stated.

I don't know if we'll have much of a choice." Draco responded shaking his head. "I have no idea how to move in the muggle world. I would be completely lost." Draco admitted apologetically.

Sighing deeply Eugenia offered." Maybe we should try our luck with the French Ministry Draco. I know it's dangerous but I don't see where else we could turn. If we explained our situation maybe they can help us stay safe…maybe even get asylum. I know many of the Dark Lords followers including at least one French spy here in France. Perhaps could arrange to provide them information for a place of refuge. What do you think?" Eugenia asked, hoping for his agreement. She didn't like being on the run and perhaps a deal with the French Ministry could provide some semblance of sanity for the pair.

Draco thought over Jenny's proposal as he had come to call her much to her delight, and finally agreed that perhaps that was their best option. They would have to be extremely careful not to reveal themselves to the wrong people or it could be disastrous for the couple.

"I overheard the Dark Lord ranting once about a certain French official that could not be persuaded or bribed to turn spy for him. I believe the name was Dela…something." Jenny thought out loud.

"Delacour?" Draco asked.

"Yes that's it! How did you know?" Jenny asked surprised that Draco knew the name.

"That was the name of the Beaubaxton's champion during the Tri-Wizard tournament at Hogwarts. She is also a friend I believe of Harry Potter's." Draco told her.

"That could be a way to gain his assistance. Your mother has joined sides with the wonder boy hasn't she?" She asked. Draco grimaced for a split second and nodded.

"Yeah, she has. Potthead from what she has told me is creating his own faction in the war, and is getting the political clout to pull others to his side." Draco said in grudging respect for his former nemisis.

"Perhaps we should ally ourselves with him as well Draco. I know the Dark Lord fears him. He tries to mask it but many have noticed his obsessive behavior toward the boy. Potter apparently held his own against the Dark Lord at the Ministry battle. How many witches or wizards can you name that have done the same?" She asked Draco, placing a gentle hand on his cheek turning his gaze to hers.

Draco nodded reluctantly and smiled warmly at Eugenia before tenderly kissing her lips. "Your right, loathe as I am to admit it. Potter may be our way out of this mess. My mother trusts him, my Aunt Bella is married to him and he is the head of two Ancient and Noble families." Draco said morosely still feeling a little cheated that he had not inherited the Black Head of House title.

"Its settled then. We'll apparate to the French Ministry in Paris and contact Monsieur Delacour. If all goes well we should have a safe place to stay by this evening. If not…there's always America." She said shrugging her shoulders.

oooOOOooo

"Are you sure we can trust her Charlie? We're taking a very big risk revealing ourselves to an auror." Bill hissed at his younger brother.

"I'm positive we can trust her Bill. We have been close friends for ages; she would never betray us to the ministry or to Bumbledork." Charlie responded confidently.

"It's your arse if you're wrong little brother. Actually it will be all our arse's." Bill replied wondering why he had agreed to this meeting.

"Do I need to remind you, you big pansy that she is with Potter now. If anyone would be sympathetic to what we are doing it would be him. You saw what happened at the will reading. I tell you that Harry is gonna be a major player in things to come and we'll want to be on his good side. Besides the twins have complete trust in him as well, and you know as well as I do that the twins don't give out their loyalty easily." Charlie finished.

Bill sighed heavily but agreed with his brother that Potter would be a force to reckon with and it would be in their best interest to let him know that they were interested in being in his corner. Arriving at the Leaky Caldron they spotted Tonks in a far corner of the dingy pub. Standing up she motioned for the pair of redheads to follow her.

She led them upstairs to the bedroom located at the far end of the hallway. Bill immediately recognized a number of wards as they approached the door. Years of curse braking had finely tuned his magical sensitivity to this kind of magic. He did not sense anything dangerous but nevertheless he was put on guard.

Tonks muttered a password at the door and it swung open. The pink haired metamorph then entered and beckoned to the two brothers to follow. Bill and Charlie Weasley entered the room and standing before them was the new Minister of Magic Amelia Bones and the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter.

"Welcome young men. I believe we have much to discuss." The stern looking woman said to the brothers. With that the door behind them shut with a loud click.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: There you have Chapter 24. The next few chapters will be a little more action packed as things begin to heat up in the Wizarding World. Please Read and Review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling. In other words Not Mine.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! A bit of statistical information: Watching Over Harry has had over 225,000 hits, Over 700 reviews, 731 Favorites, 913 Story Alerts, and is listed on 40 communities. A big thanks to everyone! **_

_** This chapter is short I know, it is a bit of a teaser chapter. I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to put as much time as I would like and I wanted to get something out to you, longer chapters will be coming soon.**_

Chapter 25

Rowan Hill; ancestral home of the Bones Family, and the location of Bones Manor was a beautiful location for a romantic walk for two teenagers deeply in love one with another. That declaration of love had just barely moments ago been uttered by the heir of House Longbottom to his girlfriend the heiress of House Bones.

The beautiful redheaded Hufflepuff had cried tears of utter happiness at that simple declaration as she had known that she had been in love with him for some time now. To have those words spoken out loud had erased any fear that she had over him not feeling the same way. Tonight was indeed the happiest night of her life to this point. She knew that many more wonderful nights were yet to come with her love.

Susan Bones was tucked in tightly against her boyfriend, enjoying the warmth from his body as they strolled the grounds in the cool evening air. Her left arm was wrapped around the boy's waist and his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders her head resting on his shoulder and his head inclined on top of hers.

The grounds and surrounding area around Rowan Hill was beautiful, manicured lawns and shrubs stretched out from the large Victorian manor. The house elves who tended the grounds were truly artists. Neville and Susan passed a pair of Aurors two of six who were patrolling the grounds and who had been assigned as the protection detail to the new Minister for Magic.

The Aurors gave the two teens a nod as they continued on their way. Susan guided Neville to a Romanesque pavilion. The marble structure consisted of six 15 foot white marble columns that supported an intricately carved capstone that depicted a chariot race that went around the entire circumference of the round pavilion.

The two young teens sat on a charmed marble bench in the center of the structure. The bench had a permanent warming and cushioning charm on it that kept the two lovers quite warm and comfortable. It also activated a charm placed on the dome of the structure similar to the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The round overhead dome became translucent and the two teens were able to look upon the bright stars that littered the night sky.

Cuddled against each other they both began to daydream of what the future held for the two teens. Susan new that Neville would be the perfect husband. He was gentle and attentive and although came off as extremely shy he hid a very intelligent mind. What impressed her most was his heart, he loved without preconditions and he was loyal to a fault. She would never have to worry about him ever doing anything to intentionally hurt her; his honor would not allow it.

She felt safe when she was with him and more importantly loved. She could see it in his eyes, eyes so filled with the truth of his emotions that she had audibly gasped when he had told her that he had fallen in love with her. The raw emotion was so plain to see in his eyes that it made her gasp in surprise that he felt so deeply for her. It only caused her to fall even more in love with him than she had already been.

Neville was deeply inhaling the strawberry and vanilla scent that was uniquely Susan. The aroma made his head swim and his heart beat faster with every intake of breath. Susan had become such an important part of his life that his heart ached when she was not near. Neville had harbored a secret crush on the pretty redhead since second year but was terrified to approach the girl. It wasn't until fifth year when they were paired together for their Herbology OWLS project that forced Neville to talk to his secret crush on a daily basis.

The pair quickly learned that they had much in common and had similar interests. Neville was amazed at how easy Susan was to talk to. Their friendship began to blossom and soon they were spending more and more time together outside the classroom setting. Walks around the Black Lake and trips together to Hogsmeade cemented the growing feelings the two had for each other. Before they realized they budding feelings blossomed into something beautifully romantic.

And now here they were together enjoying a very romantic moment in the garden of Rowan Hills each having declared their love for the other. Neville had never been so happy, she was so special and now looking up at the stars with the love of his life he was envisioning a day not so far in the future where he was watching Susan in an elegant white dress walking down the aisle toward him. Her smile broadcasting loudly the love she had for him.

As if by a reading of the minds the two teens turned simultaneously toward each other. Locking their eyes with each other's they slowly leaned in to each other. The kiss was soft and tender and held within it a deep and powerful love and a promise of more things to come. To their surprise and then immense joy two betrothal rings appeared, one on Neville's left ring finger and one on Susan's left ring finger. The simple gold bands had the crest of House Longbottom and crest of House Bones connected to each other by an intricate Celtic knot pattern. As the two love struck teens parted from the tender kiss and stared at each other's rings they noticed a flash of green out of the corner of their eyes.

oooOOOooo

In the study of Bones Manor, four women were discussing the two teens that were out for a walk around the property. Two of the women, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey were there acting as witnesses for the other two women. Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones were going over the final details of a contract that they both seemed pleased to be signing.

"The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom is overjoyed at the prospect of uniting itself with the Ancient and Noble House of Bones." The Dowager Lady of House Longbottom began. "Susan is a fine young woman and is a perfect balance of grace and strength and a credit to her house. I am overjoyed at the union of these two young people and know that they are a compliment to each other." She proudly stated. She them put the blood quill to parchment and signed her name to the Marriage contract between the two Noble Houses.

"Neville is a wonderful young man and I know that Susan is deeply in love with him. That in itself would be enough for me but Neville is also loyal, hardworking and a powerful wizard in his own right and know that he will never let Susan want for anything. I as custodial head of House Bones agree to the contract of marriage between House Bones and House Longbottom." Amelia stated with pride as well, and with a flourish of the blood quill signed the parchment.

"I Poppy Pomfrey as witness to said negotiations add my signature to this contract of marriage between the House of Bones and House of Longbottom."

"I Minerva McGonagall as witness to said negotiations add my signature to this contract of marriage between House Bones and House Longbottom."

With all four signatures signed in blood on the magical document it flashed a brilliant blue, sealing the contract between the two ancient houses. The old family magic released with the signing of the contract caused the newly betrothed couple to receive the physical manifestation of their impending union.

The four women were smiling and congratulating each other on the union of the two houses when a Bones House Elf popped into the study with a panicked look on her face.

"Mistress! Wees is under attack!"

oooOOOooo

Pansy Parkinson was a mix of nerves and excitement. She would be going out on her first raid as a newly marked Death Eater. She and four others had their final test to prove they deserved the mark just three days ago. They had to take the life of an innocent. That act of cruelty of murder and then a magical oath of loyalty to the Dark Lord would earn her a permanent place within his ranks.

The Dark Lord had taken a personal interest in the young brunette. He saw in her someone he could model as an apprentice someone who was absolutely loyal borderline fanatic to him. This had been Bellatrix Lestrange at one time, although she had been drugged with potions and loyalty charms to keep her at his side as his most loyal.

With Pansy however no such mediums were needed she was fanatical all on her own. However the Dark Lord would leave nothing to chance so he had gifted to her a silver pendant necklace. She saw this as him showing her preferential treatment, what she didn't know was that the pendant had a dark compulsion and loyalty charm on it that would not allow her to disobey him.

Pansy had practiced hard over the weeks she had been with the Death Eaters. Their dungeons were full of randomly kidnapped muggles. New recruits would practice their spells and hexes on the filthy muggles. They were subjected to bone breaker curses, piercing hexes, ribbon cutters, and a myriad of dark curses and spells. They were healed just enough as to not die and then they were put out as targets again.

Pansy had become quite skilled at dark curses such as blood boilers, and organ liquefying curses, she had also become quite adept with a pair of silver daggers that had also been gifted to her by the Dark Lord. They were charmed to fly straight at the target you were aiming at with surprising speed and accuracy. The blades were also imbedded with a slow but painful moving poison that slowly destroyed muscle tissue and at the same time set the pain receptors in the body into overdrive causing excruciating pain not unlike the cruciatus curse.

For her final test, a family of muggles was brought into the old ballroom of Riddle Manor. They were unceremoniously tossed onto the floor in the center of the hall. Along the outer walls of the room stood over a hundred robed and masked Death Eaters. Sneers and vulgar taunts were being hurled at the family of four. A young father in his mid to late twenties tried to shield his wife and two small children from the people who had them surrounded on all side.

With a small gesture of his hand the Dark Lord silenced his followers. He stood from his throne and glided snakelike toward the terrified family. His red eyes glowed with malice and amusement as he circled them.

"You…like many before you have been brought here to be a part of a most important ceremony." Voldemort hissed in his high pitched voice, smiling a predatory smile. No sound came from the terrified family.

"You are the guests of honor as it were…All these people you see around you are my soldiers..." He hissed silkily. "…soldiers, in a war against the perversion of our way of life and our very culture. I'm sure you are wondering what it is I'm talking about muggle." Voldemort spat out the last word as if it were filth.

"Let me enlighten you." Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed at the man.

"Crucio!" Voldemort spoke the incantation of the unforgivable curse. The man began convulsing violently and screaming in utter agony the woman screamed and pulled her children tight to her. After ten seconds of unimaginable pain Voldemort released the spell.

The man continued to spasm as his wife tried to calm him. The two small children were crying in fear as they were trying to understand why they were here and why the strange man had hurt their daddy.

With a smirk on his lips he approached the family again the man quickly tried to scoot away from the pale man and dragged his family closer to him.

"P-p-please don't hurt us." The man begged. "At least let m-my wife and children go." He cried pleadingly.

"Tut-tut-tut…oh we couldn't allow you to leave, the party is just beginning" He chuckled mirthlessly as soft chuckles were also heard around the room.

"To answer your unasked question we are wizards and witches…oh yes we do exist." Stated Voldemort as he saw the eyes of the children widen.

"Your kind has been a source of much consternation to the people of my world. You are parasites that infest the world that is rightfully ours to rule. And one day soon your kind will either submit to us or you will be…oh how should I put this…exterminated" Voldemort stated with a vicious grin.

"Now back to your purpose. You see as an act of ultimate loyalty my new recruits must show their resolve to our cause by a small demonstration of their allegiance. When they have successfully demonstrated their loyalty they are brought into our…family." Voldemort continued to smile evilly at the family.

"Please let my family go…I-I'll do whatever you want but please for god sake my son is only eight and my daughter six let them and my wife go!" The man in tears pleaded.

"Touching." Voldemort chuckled. And walked away from the family and alighting himself back onto his thrown. He nodded to the person who had been kneeling at the right side of his throne. The figure stood and walked slowly but deliberately toward the terrified family.

The figure removed the mask covering their face. A young girl of about sixteen was shown to be the one beneath the mask. Dark brown hair framed her face, hazel colored eyes shone brightly and a pale flawless complexion adorned her face. The father would have commented on how pretty she was except for the look of pure loathing in her eyes and the sneer on her lips.

The young girl raised her wand at the young husband and father. Before a spell was uttered from her red painted lips her master spoke.

"Make it…interesting my dear."

"With a grin that would frighten the hardest man she turned back toward the family.

"Sectum Sem…"

Pansy was methodical and brutal and at the same time incredibly twisted. She played with the family for over an hour before giving them the release of death. Blood and gore covered the floor the horrified looks on the young couples face were frozen into their death gaze.

Many of even the most hardened Death Eaters had emptied their stomachs at the display of horror that happened in front of their eyes. Even the Dark Lord himself had raised an eyebrow at the girl's… inventiveness. By the end of her 'test' the young girl was cackling insanely, something in her snapped and the once intelligent and lovely girl was replaced by a deranged and dangerous psychopath.

The Dark Lord briefly wondered at the wisdom of letting the girl have access to so much dark magic so quickly. Some dark magic was extremely addictive in nature causing the person to lose their selves in its pull, forever clouding their higher reasoning skills. But in the end he decided at least she is my psychopath.

Pansy was brought out of her musings as she and fifteen other Death Eaters were portkeyed to just outside the wards of Bones Manor. Tonight the Minister was to die.

_**A/N: Don't hate me! More will follow soon. I just wanted to get something out to you guys. I wrestled with the idea of going into detail on what Pansy had done in her 'TEST' but I re-read it after I wrote it and it was too disturbing even for me, so I decided to delete it and let your own imagination fill in the blanks. **_

_**Please Read and Review and tell me what you think.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Just checked and Nope! Harry Potter is still not mine.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, I hope this one keeps you on the edge of your seats. Ok so I have a special request or Challenge. I have looked far and wide for a pic, image, and/or drawing of a Harry and Bella image that portrays them in a romantic light to place on my homepage. If you know of or are talented enough to create such an image I would love to be sent one and I will give you all the credit and post it on my homepage. Okay, well I hope you enjoy Chapter 26.**_

_**A/N2: A second Challenge: I would like to give each chapter its own title, but I'm horrible at coming up with something clever enough. If you have any suggestion or ideas please let me know. I will also give credit to you for each chapter heading I use. Thanks again!**_

Chapter 26

He was getting closer, he could hear him. The rustling of a cloak sent his heart beating wildly in his chest. He wanted to strike to get a kill. '_Calm yourself_' he thought. '_Wait for the signal… wait for the signal_'. The anticipation was building sweat dripped into his eyes stinging them. His fist clenched and unclenched around the wand in his hands.

'He is so close now; he'll be able to see me soon!' His breath was heavy he felt panic begin to stir deep within him. 'WHERE IS THAT DAMN SIGNAL!' He shifted his feet nervously…"_SNAP!" _a twig beneath his feet cracked. He froze… his heart was beating so loudly out of his chest he was sure the other man could hear it.

He strained his ears to hear anything; to hear his opponent breathing or his feet falling with each stride…but nothing. Was he discovered? He didn't know. The other man could be circling around him at this very moment. '_WHERE IS HE DAMN IT!_' He swore under his breath.

He needed to move, a primal urge to run coursed through his veins. But that would surely give his position away and he could not expose himself he could not fail in his assignment. '_But where was he!_'

The suspense was too much he had to look… he had to see where is foe had gone. HE HAD TO KNOW! 'Damn it! There's nothing for it!' He came out of his hiding place behind a fallen tree, eyes sweeping left then right. Brown eyes met blue as wands were raised… in a guttural yell heavy laden with fear, anxiety and desperation. He screamed…**"**_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

The sickly green curse shot forth in a rush toward the red robed auror who had seen him emerge from the woods. It was all the time he needed to move out of the path of the oncoming spell as he fired his own bone breaker curse. The bone breaker cast in haste clipped the side of the Death Eaters knee shattering it. The black robe man hit the ground screaming.

The auror quickly raised his wand in the air and shot a red flare high into the air alerting the other aurors of an attack. The flare hovered in air illuminating a large area in pale red light. Within seconds seven more flares lit up the night sky all around Rowan Hill.

For a brief moment everything was eerily silent then as if on cue a dozen speeding lights of red, green, yellow, and purple electrified the night. Flashes were seen from all corners of the property. The screams of men and women echoed through the air as spells, curses, and shields were called out in a frenzy of battle.

Pansy Parkinson was seething, someone gave their position away before they were completely set. They had not finished setting up the anti-apparition wards and the floo would not be blocked for at least five more minutes. If Bones escaped the Dark Lord would not be happy with her and her team. With the element of surprise gone it would be near impossible if not impractical to try and set up the wards. They needed every available body to attack the manor.

Although they had silently collapsed the defensive wards surrounding the manor there were still eight aurors that were patrolling the grounds not to mention that Amelia Bones was a powerful witch in her own right. They had a numerical advantage but they needed something else that would give them an edge over the new minister.

A maniacal grin came over Pansy's face as she recognized two people running toward the manner. Oh it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. She cackled madly as she took aim at the two fleeing teenagers.

"_**BOMBARDA**_!" Pansy screamed as the bright red curse flew from her wand and rush toward her classmates.

Neville Longbottom and recently betrothed fiancé Susan Bones had been startled out of the reverie of their new relationship by the night sky illuminating with colorful flashes of light. Both seem to realize at the same time that they were in danger and needed to get to the safety of the manor. They had over a hundred yards of open ground before they reached the ancient house.

Hand in hand they made a dash to safety. They had barely made thirty yards when the ground beneath them exploded in a shower of rock and dirt. The force of the impact sent both teens flying through the air in opposite directions. A heavy cloud of dust was hanging in the air as the heir to house Bones tried to shake the disorientation from her head.

Her ears were ringing from the blast and trickles of blood fell in her eyes from several small lacerations she received around her head and face from the flying rubble. She desperately tried to focus on her surroundings and get her bearings. She needed to find Neville and then find safety. She reached for her wand that she kept in her cloak but it was not there. Panic began to seep in; she took several deep calming breaths to calm herself. Amelia Bones had trained her niece for years how to act in emergency situations and those lessons began to take hold.

Susan was taking in her surroundings again and then she spotted a form about fifteen feet to her left. It was a body. A large knot formed in Susan's chest as she recognized the unmoving form of her fiancé.

"NEVILLE!" Susan screamed. Crab crawling over to him as fast as she could she silently prayed that he was still alive.

"Don't be dead Neville…please don't be dead." She cried. She reached him and saw that he was in fact still breathing but unconscious. His head and face were covered in bright red blood and his left arm seemed to be bent at an awkward angle, definitely broken.

"Isn't this delicious!" A female voice cackled from behind her. Susan slowly turned to see a black robed figure with a white bone mask approaching her.

"Is the fat squib dead?" The Death Eater asked in a mocking baby voice. "Was he your boyfriend Bones. I would think that you could have done better than that loser." Pansy sneered.

"**FUCK YOU**…you bitch!" Susan hissed at Pansy. "Tsk tsk Bones…What would your dear auntie say if she heard such language." Pansy cackled

"Pakinson?" Susan asked recognizing the nasally voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Very good Bones." Pansy stated removing her mask." Now, get up! You and I are going to find and have a little chat with your auntie. The Dark Lord has asked me to… deliver a message to her." She said slowly but the malice was apparent in her eyes.

"Not bloody likely you slag. I won't take you anywhere." Susan stated defiantly.

Pansy gritted her teeth in anger. "You will lead me to her or you will join your dear old auntie and boyfriend in hell." Pansy said in a deadly voice pointing her wand between Susan's eyes.

"Message huh; you are here to kill her! Why would I help you, I'm sure you'll just kill me to as soon as you find her."

"It could be worse Bonsey, I could keep you alive and let some of my friends have their way with you… over and over again until you beg for death. Your choice really, but your auntie will die tonight." Pansy sneered maliciously. "I'm sure those large breast of yours will be a big hit with the Dark Lord's male members. Just think of all those old men grabbing and fondling you, ripping away at your innocence." Susan paled at the horrible image that formed in her mind. She needed to do something she needed to escape.

Out of the corner of her eye Susan saw Neville's wand lying a mere six inches from where she currently sat. She needed something to distract Pansy and give here the half a second she needed to grab the wand.

"I'm sure you have let them at your skanky body already Parkinson. Are you the new plaything for all the Deaths Eaters? I always knew you were a slut but being passed around to all those old perverted men. I had thought that you had a little bit more self respect than that." Susan smirked trying to antagonize the girl.

"No one touches me you cow!" Pansy screeched stepping closer to Susan who scooted back toward Neville's wand feigning fear and attempting to distance herself from the angry girl. Surreptitiously she grabbed the wand and hid it behind her back.

"I am the Dark Lords favorite! No one dares come near me or they feel the wrath of my wand!" Pansy continued to scream. An explosion behind them caught their attention Pansy quickly turned to see what was happening. Susan seeing an opportunity jumped to her feet and raised her wand a curse on her lips. However Pansy was faster as she saw Susan move out of the corner of her eye.

"_**Impedimenta!" **_The spell hit Susan squarely in the chest knocking her back about five feet the wand falling from her hand back to the ground.

"You dare attack your betters Bones! Its time you feel a little of my power bitch." Pansy screeched. "_**CRUCIO!"**_

Susan screamed in agony as every nerve ending in her body was set on fire. She convulsed on the ground her body curling into a fetal position. Pansy smirked evilly as she inflicted the torture curse on the redheaded girl. Pansy released the curse ten seconds later but what felt like an eternity to the still convulsing Susan.

"Did you enjoy that Bonsey? It's what a blood traitor like you and your aunt deserve. I've learned many many …intriguing curses under the Dark Lords tutelage. Would you like to see another?" Pansy asked in a sweet but mocking voice. Susan gathered what strength she had and spat in Pansy's face who had come close enough to the young girls face to mock her.

Pansy backhanded Susan splitting her lip. Susan tasted the coppery tasting blood as it flowed into her mouth. "For that Bitch I think a nice severing charm is in order." Pansy spat. "How about your arm, or maybe a leg? Maybe your breasts, I hate to deny my comrades a chance at them but I'm just a bitch that way." Pansy stood sneering at the shivering girl.

Pansy raised her wand and pointed at the chest of Susan Bones. Her Dark eyes stared maliciously at the prone girl and a sadistic grin spread across her face.

"_**EXPELLIARMUS! IMPEDIMENTA!" **_Pansy's wand flew from her hand and a split second later she was blasted off her feet. A wounded but conscious Neville Longbottom stood defiantly with his wand pointed at the young Death Eater. His left arm dangled useless at his side, his robes were covered in blood from several puncture wounds and lacerations. However his eyes were like orbs of steel as he glared dangerously at the girl who had been torturing his love.

"Get away from my girlfriend you BITCH!" Neville spat at the girl who was trying to recover from the blast she took. Neville rushed to Susan's side while keeping his wand pointed at Pansy.

"Are you okay love?" Neville asked tenderly. Susan could only nod; her body was still having spasms from the cruciatus curse.

"Love!" Pansy cackled. "Does wittle Wongbottom wuv Bonsey?"

"Shut it slag!" Neville ordered.

"Or what squib? You don't have the guts or the ability to do anything to me." She laughed mockingly.

"On your feet Parkinson! Now!' Neville spat.

"Oooh demanding aren't we. Did the squib grow a backbone, or is it just bravado for the girlfriend?" Pansy smirked.

Neville sent a minor cutting curse that sliced Pansy's left cheek from her chin to her hairline. "The next cutter I send will take your head Parkinson. Get. On. Your. Feet. Now!" Neville said authoritatively as a spell glowed at the tip of his wand ready to be cast.

"You'll pay for that Longbottom!" Pansy screamed but still got to her feet.

Neville helped Susan to her feet and handed her wand back to her that he had found underneath him as he came to. It was Susan's screams that roused him from unconsciousness. The anger that flowed through him as he witnessed his fiancé tortured was enough to get his adrenaline flowing providing him enough strength to rise and attack Pansy.

Neville motioned for Pansy to walk in front of them toward the manor. Pansy noticed that the sounds of battle had died down. She wondered if her team had been successful as she was being marched toward the back entrance of Bones manor. But that hope was quickly dashed as she saw a group of people including aurors and Harry Bloody Potter himself coming toward them.

She needed to grab and activate the portkey around her neck and get out of there before the others got to her. Her chance came almost immediately as a weak Susan collapsed from the after effects of the cruciatus curse. Neville turned to catch her as she began to fall taking his eyes off of Pansy. In one swift motion Pansy drew a slim silver dagger from her waist; the special cursed dagger that had been a gift from her master and plunged it into a turned Neville's back sinking it in to the hilt.

Cackling madly she pulled the portkey from around her neck. "Bye bye Bonsey, I guess you're gonna need a new boyfriend." And in a flash she was gone.

Neville fell to the ground screaming. Harry and the others sprinted the rest of the way to his friends. Susan near hysterics stared at the blood pooling on the ground around the man she loved. "Harry! Help him Harry please help him." Susan pleaded through a veil of tears.

Harry looked at his fallen friend his mind frozen with shock. He did not know what to do to save his friend. Blood continued to flow from the impaled youth as the light in the lovable boy's eyes began to dim.

oooOOOooo

The four witches gasped as the small house announced that the manor was under attack. A red glow was seen from the large window in the study that looked out toward the front of the home. Amelia dashed to the window and saw multiple flares illuminate the night sky and then a frightening display of colors as spells and curse were coming out of the tree line.

"My Gods! The children are out there! We need to get to them." The fearless Augusta Longbottom stated.

"We need to get back-up before we launch ourselves out the front door." Amelia stated her auror training and leadership kicking in.

The aurors stationed at the manor began to engage several small groups of black robed Death Eaters. These were her top men and knew how to fight an enemy of superior numbers. They were taking up defensive positions forcing the Death Eaters to come to them. However these Death Eaters also had some training and began to flank the aurors while others kept them occupied in a head on fight.

"Minerva, check to see if the floo network is still working. If it is, contact Auror headquarters; give them the codeword 'Fox in the Hen House' that will dispatch a squad of aurors here." Amelia ordered.

Minerva ran to the floo finding it operational she contacted the Auror office and gave the codeword. The auror on the other side jumped and issued an attack on the Minister alert. Ten aurors geared up and ran to the apparition point in the Ministry.

In the meantime Amelia had removed the medallion around her neck that Harry had given her. It was one of the Galleons that Hermione had made for the D.A. She sent a quick message off to Harry, 'Home under Attack!'

A large blast shook the front of the manor shattering many of the exterior windows. Amelia looked out to see three aurors lying motionless on the ground as a fourth was desperately trying to shield against multiple spells coming toward him. Five Death Eaters were mercilessly throwing dark curses at the lone auror.

"Right! We need to get out there and find our children." Amelia stated. "Poppy, stay here and barricade yourself in, I fear we will need your services tonight." Amelia stated tightly.

Poppy Pomfrey grimaced but nodded in acquiescence. Amelia, Augusta, and Minerva headed for the front door which was barely hanging on by one hinge. They saw the lone auror from earlier still fighting but was obviously seriously wounded. The three witches filed out of the door spreading out a few feet apart from each other. They took aim at the five advancing Death Eaters.

"I have the one on the far left." Amelia stated.

"The one on the far right for me." Augusta picked her man.

"That leaves the three in the middle for me." Minerva stated matter-of-factly in her thick Scottish brogue.

"On three then." Amelia stated. "One…two…three!"

"Sagittae ignis…" A volley of flaming arrows shot from the wand and with tremendous force slammed into the Death Eater on the left.

"Syrtis…" The Death Eater on the right disappeared straight down into a pit of conjured quicksand.

"Faenum de Cultris…" The blades of grass below the other three Death Eaters literally turned into razor sharp blades. They pierced the thin soles of their leather boots impaling their feet with their razor sharp edges. They screamed out in pain and then were silenced as three stunners hit them knocking them unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Lady Longbottom smiled in satisfaction.

"We were lucky, that was all. They were too focused on killing my auror that they didn't notice us." Amelia stated.

Minerva checked on the auror who had multiple injuries and spell damage but he was still able to walk. "Get yourself inside lad, Healer Pomfrey is in the library. Announce yourself as you enter, you don't want to be on the wrong side of her wand." Minerva cautioned.

The auror looked to the Minister who nodded giving him permission to leave the field of battle. The three powerful witches then headed around to the side of the house where they could see more spell fire. They turned the corner to see ten death eaters raining down spell after spell on top of six aurors who were pinned down and looking worse for wear.

They also saw several red robed bodies lying motionless on the ground. It seemed the reinforcements from the Ministry had apparated right into the middle of the fight and were quickly cut down in the brutal crossfire of spells.

They were about to leap into action to help the others when they saw a quick flash of light and then several voices directly behind them. They turned quickly with raised wands, but sighed in relief at the new and welcomed visitors.

oooOOOooo

On the training grounds of Black Manor, Bella was explaining the finer points of movement during a duel.

"Never remain in one place during a firefight, cast your spell then move, your opponent will generally send a spell at the same position where your spell was last cast from. Best defense is not to be there when it comes. Keep your opponent guessing as to where you are; never strike more than once from any one position.

This accomplishes two things. First it confuses your enemy; with spells coming from various positions he may think he is up against more than one person and as such will feel more nervous and uneasy. This can result in your enemy panicking and making mistakes that you can capitalize on.

The second, a moving target is much harder to hit. As you move your enemy has to reacquire you in his sights this costs him time, time that you can use to either get to cover or as I have been instructing you…casting while on the move. Most Witches and Wizards will stop and plant their feet before they cast, thus providing you with a stationary target." Any questions Bella asked.

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny shook their heads in response. Nymphadora Tonks then spoke to the group. "Confusion on the battlefield is also an important ally. Smoke, debris, loud blaring noises, etc. use these to your advantage. If your enemy can't see you he can't hurt you. If his sense of hearing is overwhelmed he will find it hard to function properly. Injuring an enemy's eardrum will leave him disoriented and thus vulnerable." Tonks instructed.

"Charlie, the twins, and I have used this technique with great success." Bill interrupted. "We flood their senses with an overload of sound and imagery that coupled with a good dose of projected fear will more often than not cause their bodies to just shut down and refuse to work. It allows us to…dispatch them at our pleasure." Bill stated with a wry smile on his face.

"So in other words you're telling us that the key to winning is not necessarily who is the strongest but who is the cleverest." Hermione offered looking at Bill who was too caught up in Hermione's smoky brown eyes to reply immediately.

"Oh uhm, yes." Bill quickly cleared his throat realizing his gaffe. "It's better to… uhm… fight smart than go in wands a blazing." Bill said a hint of pink in his cheeks. Harry and Bella smirked knowingly at the eldest Weasley boy. Bill had tried to spend as much time as he could around Hermione without calling attention to the fact that he was crushing on the beautiful brunette.

Hermione for her part would also clandestinely steal looks at the roguish redhead when she thought no one was looking, but it was obvious to all the other occupants of the house that the two fancied each other. But in was an unspoken agreement between all to let the relationship develop on its own.

Bella and Harry hoped that Hermione's new interest in Bill would be enough to shake her out of the funk she was in. She had become utterly focused on offensive spell casting and learning dangerously close to dark curses. Bella had tried to get Hermione to talk to her about the anger and desire for revenge that was festering in the heart of the young brunette. But Hermione dismissed her concerns and would not open up.

A sudden warmth and vibrating sensation quickly got Harry's attention. He pulled a gold Galleon from his trousers and looked closely at the writing on the coin.

"Shit!" Harry yelled garnering everyone's attention. "Aunt Amelia is being attacked at her home! We need to go." Harry informed the assembled group. Within a few minutes the group which included Harry, Bella, Hermione, Luna, Narcissa, Tonks, Bill, Charlie and the twins were gathered around an old horse shoe each wearing protective cloaks and assorted 'specialized' weapons courtesy of the Weasley twins.

"Activate" Harry stated clearly. Each feeling the distinctive pull behind their navels they were whisked away in a swirl of color.

The group reappeared just in front of the manor with a light thud. Harry was amazed that he hadn't tumbled to the ground but had landed without a problem. As the group quickly took in their surroundings they noticed several unmoving bodies strewn across the lawn. The sounds of spellfire and yelling grabbed their attention towards the side of the manor. Coming around the corner they were surprised by three witches pointing their wands at them. Recognition was quick as both parties sighed in relief.

"Aunt Amelia! Are you alright and where's Susan?" Harry asked worriedly looking around for his 'god-sister'.

Amelia grimaced. "We don't know Harry. She was on the grounds with Neville when the attack came." She replied emotion thick in her throat.

"We haven't been able to do a proper search yet Harry." McGonagal began. "We've been engaged with the Death Eaters since we came out to the grounds." Minerva's Scottish accent was thick as it was every time she was angry or stressed.

"I hate to point this out but those aurors out there aren't going to last much longer we need to help them. Perhaps we should split up and send some to look for Neville and Susan and the rest of us help those poor men out there." Augusta Longbottom stated the stress and worry evident in her voice and the tightness in her facial features.

"Right, Bill, take Hermione, Ginny and Charlie and sweep around to the other side of the manor see if you can spot Susan and Neville. Shoot up a green flare if you find them and a red flare if you need help." Harry ordered without realizing he was taking on the mantel of leadership.

"Right." Bill replied. "Hermione, Ginny, Charlie let's go." With wands drawn the four headed the way they had just come from to sweep around the grounds and manor. With a quick tap each to their cloaks they disillusioned themselves. A handy product of the twin's that mimic the effect of an invisibility cloak although they were limited to about an hour of use.

"Okay Minerva, Lady Longbottom, Fred, George, you try to get to their right flank. Aunt Amelia, you, Cissy and Luna make your way to where the Aurors are. Luna you and Cissy try and use those obscuring spells you learned from the Potter Grimoire to hinder the Death Eaters visibility Tonks stay with them and provide cover for them. Bella and I will take the left flank. With a three sided attack those bastards won't know what hit them." Harry gave his orders and the three groups moved out.

Narcissa and Luna knelt on the ground and held each other's hands. The two blondes then began to slowly chant in ancient Gaelic their bodies swaying back and forth in rhythm and synchronicity. An invisible wind seemed to gently blow around them their hair moved gently like floating and swaying in water. What they were attempting would drain their energy quickly only giving the defenders about five minutes of cover.

There was a physical change in the air that lay between the attacking Death Eaters and Defenders. Everyone felt it; the spells began to slow as something was beginning to happen. At first it seemed like a light mist was rising up from the ground barely inches above the grass and seeping out of the hedge rolls and forest floor spilling out onto the grounds.

The mist slowly rose and began to thicken and roll out creating a wall of swirling fog. In the heart of the fog was what appeared to be bursts of arcing light that looked like lightning. The death eaters could no longer see the defenders and ceased firing no longer sure of their position. The reprieve in fighting and the obscuring fog gave all teams enough time to get in position.

Reaching the end of their strength Luna and Narcissa collapsed unconscious to the ground. Tonks transfigured a lawn ornament into a large granite slab and pulled Luna and Narcissa behind it and then took up a protective position over the two blondes until they regained consciousness.

oooOOOooo

Harry and Bella had managed to get behind and to the right of the entrenched Death Eaters. Minerva and her team had managed to get to the left flank of the black robed bastards. A moment later the fog began to disappear and just as suddenly curses began to fly electrifying the night the smell of ozone thick in the air.

Three Death Eaters were immediately cut down. The other DE's tried to take cover behind trees, boulders and shrubs. They were getting hit by spellfire from three sides; the curses from the pinned down Death Eaters became more desperate and ferocious. A lucky spell hit Minerva in her left shoulder blasting flesh and bone into a bloody pulp. She screamed out in pain at the intensity of the spell. Augusta quickly pulled the Scotswoman down and began to cast cauterizing spells to stop the bleeding followed up by a numbing spell. Poppy would have to tend to the more extensive damage to Minerva's shoulder.

Two Death Eaters were able to slip out unnoticed while Minerva's team was looking after her. That momentary lapse of vigilance was all that was needed for them to escape and they took it. The Five remaining DE's began to feel like this was not going to end well for them. As they debated their next move a ribbon cutter decapitated two of their remaining numbers. Without further hesitation the last three activated their emergency portkeys.

oooOOOooo

Bill and Hermione where searching the gardens while Charlie and Ginny searched near the forest edge for their missing friends. They hadn't seen any sign of them yet and were worried about their other friends who were engaging Death Eaters near the Manor. The gardens were beautiful with large sculpted hedges and groomed walking trails, ornate bird baths and large trellis archways covered with flowers. It would be a very romantic setting if they weren't in the middle of a rescue mission Hermione mused.

"_**STUPIFY!" **_A male voice shouted as the red curse came from around the corner of the hedge in front of Bill and Hermione. The curse grazed Bill's shoulder spinning him around, the redhead lost his balance and fell over backwards striking his head on a stone that was lining the pathway.

Hermione raised her wand as two blacked robed figures came around the corner both pointing their wands at her chest. "Oi,wada we `ave `ere." One of the masked men said salaciously. "Allo poppet, looks like your all alone." The other man said looking Hermione up and down. "You're a pretty thing aren't you? I think we'll just take you as a consolation prize as it were."

Hermione slowly backed away from the two Death Eaters her mind racing. 'Keep moving never stay in one place, cast on the run, cast to kill…cast to kill…cast to kill.' The Death Eaters taking her actions as being terrified took courage and aggressively moved toward her.

Hermione let out a blood curdling scream, not one of fear or terror but of deadly resolve, with lightning speed she cast an exploding hex at the head of the Death Eater on the left. It exploded in a shower of bone, gore and gray matter. The body collapsed where it had stood. Hermione darted back the way she came creating distance between her and the other Death Eater.

She had almost made it around the corner when she was hit with a tripping jinx and fell face down on the dirt path. Bella's training kicked in and she rolled to her back quickly and in a show of abdominal strength pushed her legs over her head planting her palms flat on the ground at the sides of her head launched her body off the ground and into a standing defensive position.

She cast a slicing spell as the man emerged but he quickly raised a shield and returned a spell of his own; however Hermione had moved and cast a bone breaker at the man's chest hoping to collapse his lungs. He dived out of the way and rolled into a low fighting stance. Apparently this one had some dueling experience.

Hermione paused her attack stunned by the man's quick response. That momentary lack of focus was all the man needed to send a cutting curse of his own at Hermione's neck. Hermione realized her mistake a little too slowly but had moved just enough that the curse missed her neck but hit just above the shoulder causing a deep and painful cut.

All of a sudden Hermione's mind went back to the night her parents were killed. She could see the vacant look in her mother's eyes as her body was sprawled out on the floor below the stairs. She was kneeling at her father's side; she stared helplessly as his life blood flowed from the deep cut to his neck. There was so much blood…so much blood. The smirking visage of that Death Eater bastard Severus Snape sneering down at her.

Hermione screamed out in rage again, all the hate, all the despair, all of the anger rose up and focused in her chest. A purple cursed flew toward her, she flicked it away like an annoying bug. Her eyes glowed with unadulterated fury as she focused on the Death Eater in front of her. She was merciless, ruthless, and out of control.

Every dark curse she had read about came to her lips with practiced ease as she released her fury on the hapless target in front of her. It was a scene right out of the worst muggle slasher film. A barrage of piercing and cutting curses, bludgeoning hexes and bone breakers, organ liquefying spells crashed into the man. His shields failed with the first curse that slammed into them.

Blood was gushing out from sliced arteries, strips of skin were torn from his body, gaping holes in his chest and stomach oozed blood and gore, both his eyes had been summoned out of his skull. Shattered shards of bone were sticking out of his arms and legs, his bowels were rent and spilled out their contents.

Bill shakily stood on his feet he knew he had a concussion but seemed to be in one piece. He heard and felt the magic that was being used just around a large hedge. Fearing for Hermione he moved as fast as his spinning head would allow. As he made the corner the sight before him almost made him vomit.

Hermione was in hysterics as she rained spell after spell at an unmoving pile of charred and gooey flesh.

"Hermione!" He yelled stopping the girl in midcast. She turned her head to him, her eyes were red and swollen tears streaks made their way through the splattered blood on her face. Her breathing was fast and shallow. At first her eyes seemed glazed over but recognition soon set in. Hermione let out a wail and slumped to the ground. Bill ran to her and gathered her up in his arms, the slim brunette began to sob uncontrollably, and she buried her face into his shoulders her body shuddering in anguish.

Bill let her cry while he held her tight to him. He rubbed her back is small tender circles while telling her that everything would be okay. He held no judgment, he did not know what had happened and didn't care, his sole worry was over how to help Hermione.

Charlie and Ginny came upon the scene moments later. Ginny did vomit; she had never seen anything so horrific as the mutilated body that lay in a heap just feet away.

"Bill, what happened?" Charlie asked in a low voice.

"Not now Charlie. I need to get Hermione somewhere where she feels safe." Charlie nodded and went to help Ginny who was on her hands and knees still retching from the sights and smells of the DE's body.

Bill helped Hermione stand but she refused to let him go. Her arms had wrapped around his neck in a vice like grip. He picked her up bridal style and then led his brother and sister cautiously back toward the manor.

oooOOOooo

Augusta and the Twins carried Minerva back to the manor and into the library where Popy was fussing over an injured auror. She leapt to her feet when she saw the state Minerva was in and immediately began to inspect her injury. Tonks then entered with an exhausted Narcissa and Luna hanging from each of her arms. Fred and George picked up the two blondes and carried them to a large couch and placed them gently onto it.

"Where are Harry and Bella?" Tonks asked. "And have we found Susan and Neville yet?" Her questioned was answered as a patronus in the shape of a falcon flew into the room and in a ghostly voice that sounded like Harry's it spoke. "Found Susan and Neville, both injured severely, need immediate help, near pavilion in back garden."

Amelia, Popy, and Tonks sprinted out to the back garden while August stayed with Minerva. She prayed her grandson and his fiancé would be okay.

The three witches arrived and with dread took in the scene before them. Susan was covered in blood and was having spasm fits, Neville was not moving his breathing was labored and shallow and the noticeable knife that was sticking out of his back reeked of dark magic.

Poppy the professional that she was immediately took action and cast a stasis charm on Neville it did not solve anything but merely frozen him in his current state till she could formulate a plan of action. She then turned to Susan and cast a quick diagnostic spell.

"She is suffering from the after effects of the cruciatus curse Amelia." Poppy told her longtime friend. "I'll give her something for it but it will take a while for her to completely recover." Amelia nodded, knowing better than most the after effects of that particular curse. Susan would make a complete recovering but it would take weeks before the side effects were completely gone.

"We need to get Neville to St. Mungos." Poppy stated. "There is nothing I can do for him here, and they have experts at St. Mungos who deal with this kind of dark magic." She sighed heavily.

"Will he make it?" Harry asked fearfully.

Poppy stared at the young man she had grown so fond of over the years he had been under her care. "I don't know Mr. Potter…with the combination of the severity of the wound and the dark magic imbued in the dagger…" Poppy sighed heavily. "His chances are slim at best." The healer stated sadly.

oooOOOooo

Another team of aurors had arrived at Bones manor. They began to gather the injured and dead from around the grounds. Laid out in front of the main entrance of the manor was a row of twelve bodies covered in white sheets. Harry looked upon the site with an ache in his chest and a lump in his throat. 'Twelve good honorable men and women cut down in the prime of their lives.' He thought morosely to himself.

A warm soft hand interlaced its fingers with his, looking up he saw the loving eyes of Bella. She did not speak, there were no words needed. She felt his anguish, his sorrow; he was part of her and she of him. They had become two sides of the same coin forever linked never to be separated. Harry received gratefully the love that Bella was feeding him through their bond. It fortified him and gave him strength enough to not lose hope or faith in the world he dreamed of. He dreamed of a world that was absent of bigotry and prejudice, a world where every witch, wizard and magical creature could live in equality and peace. But more than this he wanted to be able to live in love and peace with his family.

He was not naïve enough not to realize that such a dream would require sacrifice. He was just worried…no terrified at the price that sacrifice would demand. He was determined to bring this war to a swift end. The family had a battle plan and as soon as they were prepared enough they would begin to bring the war in earnest to those who in their lust for power and dominion would destroy their world.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: And Chapter 26 is done. I was reminded a bit ago not to forget the romance between Harry and Bella and I want to thanks those who have gently reminded me of that. The next chapter or two will be centered on Harry and Bella and their developing relationship, but there will still be a mix of drama there as well.**_

_**As always your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Reviews are like catnip to us wanna be writers so PLEASE feed our additicon!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I'm just a tadpole in the Pond of J.K. Rowling**_

_**A/N: Have I told you lately how wonderful you guys are for reading and reviewing my little story! Forgive me for the shortness of this chapter it just seemed to naturally want to end where it did. Call it a small interlude after the madness of the last chapter. I plan to have another chapter out later this week so you won't have to wait as long for the next update. I hope you enjoy Chapter 27 of Watching Over Harry.**_

Chapter 27

Harry Potter was sitting in the dark and depressing dungeon of Black Manor. The dungeon was not a part of the main house but one of the four buildings that stood behind the manor. It was a small one room ten by ten brick house with a trap door in the middle of the room. The trap door opened to reveal a circular stair case that descended some twenty feet.

It was dark, wet, and cold; the air was thick with echoes of the past atrocities that occurred here. The Black family put their kinsmen and family above all else but their enemies were never shown mercy or compassion. Many a witch and wizard had suffered the wrath of the Blacks in this dungeon. Iron manacles hung from every cell, an Iron Maiden could be seen on the far wall as well as the Rack and other instruments of torture.

Harry found it morbidly curious that such an old wizarding family would use muggle means of torture to inflict pain and death on their enemies. Although, he mused he shouldn't have found it curious at all. The Blacks were nothing if not equal opportunist when it came to doling out punishment and what could be more demeaning to a pure blood witch or wizard than to be tortured and killed by muggle means. The psychological fear that would be instilled in those that would come against them would be tremendous.

It was here where Harry had come to be alone with his thoughts, the dreariness and depressive feeling of the place was mirrored by his own feelings he had in his chest. He sat on the bottom most steps into the dark hell hole. The only light was the gentle flicker of a few torches that cast an orange hue through the dismal dark place.

It had been three days since the attack on his Godmother's home. Neville was still in critical condition at St. Mungos; Harry convinced the magical hospital to place Neville in his own room in the secure wing of the hospital. Amelia had even ordered round the clock auror protection for her future son-in-law.

The dark magic experts were still trying to determine the nature of the curse that had been placed on the dagger. They almost lost Neville when they had tried to remove the blasted thing. It seemed that any attempt to remove the cursed blade would initiate its final purpose and kill the person it had been plunged into.

A diagnostic charm showed that Neville's pain receptors where in a state of continual flare. To avoid permanent damage to his nervous system and mental state the healers blocked all receptor signals to the brain and had placed Neville in magical stasis. This kept the curse from continuing but it did not cure it, only stopping it temporarily. The concern now was to find a cure before the curse overcame the magically induced stasis and continued to slowly kill the Longbottom heir.

Lady Longbottom had not left her grandson's side, her constant vigil and her fierce protectiveness over Neville showed aside of Augusta that was rarely seen, that of a tender and caring grandmother who would die for her charge. In all the years that Amelia and Minerva had known the Dowager Lady they had never seen her show a moment of weakness even when her son and daughter-in-law had been tortured to insanity she had remained the fierce and stoic woman that they had always seen her to be.

But now she almost seemed defeated, her eyes were red and swollen from the uncharacteristic tears that seemed to have no end. The depth of love she had for Neville had become so apparent in the soulful eyes that watched over him. Harry had been by to see Neville every day, on his first visit he had begun to apologize to the elderly witch, but she would have none of it. She had told him in no uncertain terms that the blame lay directly at the feat of Voldemort and no other.

Harry had nodded and gave the powerful witch a half smile. Of course Harry did blame himself, he knew that it was ridiculous to take the blame, but with him taking a more visible stand against Voldemort, he could not help but correlate all these attacks on his friends and family to his outing of Voldemort last year with his interview in the Quibbler. Add that to taking on Dumbledore and the pureblood elites in the Wizengamot he was painting a very large target not only on himself but on his family as well.

Susan and Amelia had taken up temporary residence at Black Manor until Rowan Hill was repaired and new wards could be set by the goblins. However it would take several weeks for everything to be taken care of. Susan was still recovering from the after effects of being held under the Cruciatus curse. Narcissa and Madam Pomfrey were providing healing and restorative potions to the young redhead on a daily basis.

Her spirits had been almost crushed as she was informed of Neville's condition, but Tonks had been a great source of distraction and comfort for the redhead and kept her from sinking further into depression. Tonks would regale her with stories from her auror training days which were full of comedic incidents involving the clumsy metamorph.

Her one woman show of 'who am I?' was a big hit with the younger girls of the family as Tonks would change into various Hogwarts professors. Harry even blushed as she assumed the form of the sultry…and Hogwarts voted sexiest professor by all male students, the sultry Professor Sinestra. Harry blushed when Tonks as Professor Sinestra pushed her ample bosoms' into his face and informed Harry that he had been a bad boy in class and suggestively told him that he would be serving detention under her that evening.

This had all the girls in the house rolling with laughter at Harry's expense who took it with as much dignity as possible, which was to say he was beet red, and falling over his words to make up a suitable comeback but failing miserably.

Amelia had not been seen for most of the three days. She had statements to make, funerals to attend and a Ministry still to run. The attack on Minister Bones had some of the gray families reconsidering their decisions on allying themselves with Lord Potter. It seemed that the Dark Lord still had reach; although the attack was not successful it did show the members of the Wizengamot that no one was untouchable for the Dark Lord and his followers.

Narcissa had risen to the challenge and had been using all her political acumen to reassure the Gray Houses that an alliance with House Potter would be mutually beneficial and that a unified front against the dangers of extremism would once again bring peace and stability to their world. She may have also off handedly reminded them of the potential of House Potter calling in all outstanding debts as a means to finance his stand against the Dark Lord. This had the desired effect Narcissa was looking for as many of the Great Houses reaffirmed their allegiance to House Potter.

Dumbledore had not been quiet during this time either, he began a campaign of press releases underscoring his past successes against Grindelwald and You-Know-Who, and the failure of the current administration in protecting the public. His tenure as the longest serving headmaster of Hogwarts was also played up and painted him as the most capable of keeping students' safe and preparing them for their futures as productive members of society.

He accused Lady Longbottom as interim Grand Witch of the Wizengamot of collusion with the current Minister for Magic Amelia Bones of promoting a too progressive agenda and allowing legislation to pass that would get rid of the proud traditions of pureblood culture and endangering the continuation of that unique culture. Dumbledore's following was becoming more vocal in their support for him and their dissatisfaction with the current administration.

Demonstrations started to pop up outside the Ministry and in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore held rallies on the steps of Gringotts and at the Leaky Cauldron calling for a vote of no confidence in Minister Bones and Grand Witch Longbottom. Dumbledore was determined to regain his power and authority even if he had to pander to the pure blood elites to do so. And if he could firmly destroy Potter's support base he might be able to get the boy to come back to his fold, as it should be. After all if he felt isolated and unprotected that would give him the motivation he needed to come back to the light side and be the martyr Albus needed him to be.

Harry saw the wizarding world spinning out of control; there were now three distinct factions at play now. There was Voldemort and his merry band of psychopaths bent on total destruction of everything that did not fall into their narrow vision of what the wizarding world should look like. A world where purebloods' ruled and everyone else served or died.

The second group of course being Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's design for the wizarding world had come clearer to Harry as he searched for the rhyme and reason for Dumbledore's actions. The 'Greater Good' was no more than a complete suppression of free will. What was the 'Greater Good?' It was whatever Albus bloody Dumbledore decided it to be. It was a theocracy with the arrogant bastard as the center Deity with every witch and wizard praying prostate at the throne of the manipulative berk.

Harry's vision and the goal of those that supported him was one of freedom and equality, a representative government that considered all magicals of sentience. The old ways segregated and pitted one species against another and if segregation and bigotry were allowed to continue there would never be a lasting peace for any magical.

Harry sat in the semi darkness of the dungeon with his knees up to his chest is head resting heavily on them. Neville wasn't expected to live, Susan still suffering from being hit with the Cruciatus, Minerva injured, and twelve aurors were dead. It was all so overwhelming, and he feared never-ending. There had to be away to avoid bloodshed and bring the wizarding world together…there just had to be.

"I don't know what to do." Harry whispered. " Someone tell me what to do."

Next to Harry lay the wand that had chosen him in the Potter Family vault. The Le Fey wand, it was only nine inches in length and a deep dark cherry red in color, Harry was unsure of the type of wood or magical core the wand contained and was too afraid to have Ollivander examine it, fearing there would be too many awkward questions about its origin.

Unnoticed by Harry the wand began to glow a faint purple, Harry's eyes became extremely heavy and were soon closed and immediately he became oblivious to the world around him. He was not sure when he had fallen asleep but it was with a start that he woke up and finding himself in a strange place. Harry was not sure where he was except that he was laying on his back on a rather uncomfortable bed looking up at a thatched roof.

He let his eyes roam around and he determined he was in some kind of earthen cottage with a thatched roof. He could see daylight coming from a small window that was to the right of a wooden door. His eyes continued to roam around the room until he came to the hearth of the cottage where a modest fire was crackling; just to the right of the hearth he saw movement. He tilted his head to get a better angle to get a better look at what had moved.

Sitting on a small stool was a woman; she looked to be in her early to mid thirties with waist length dirty blond hair in a loose braid and piercing blue eyes. The woman stood from her stool and walked toward him. She was very petite perhaps only about four feet eight inches in height if that. She had sharp but very feminine features and a Romanesque nose, she wasn't beautiful in the classical sense but he was to classify her it would be that she was pleasant to look upon. Though her stature was small, Harry could tell by her walk that she had all the grace and strength of a predator. She had that same predatory gaze and walk that Bella had when she fought.

A warm smiled softened the woman's face as she approached the bed that Harry lay upon. "Welcome Lord Potter, I have been most anxious to meet you." The woman spoke with an old English inflection. "But where are my manners?" She scolded herself. "Please forgive me my lord, allow me to introduce myself, I am… Morgana Le Fey." The woman stated and gave a slight curtsey.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I love to get some ideas from you all on what Morgana and Harry will discuss in the coming chapter. It should be related to how he should fight or not fight the war. And maybe some personal advice for Harry as well.**_

_**Please Read and Review**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter still not mine.**_

_**A/N: As promised a new chapter within a week of the last. Thanks to all those who reviewed and commented on the last chapter, they were for the most part very complimentary. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter.**_

_**Warning: Mild Lemon toward the end of the chapter.**_

Chapter 28

_A warm smiled softened the woman's face as she approached the bed that Harry lay upon. "Welcome Lord Potter, I have been most anxious to meet you." The woman spoke with an old English inflection. "But where are my manners?" She scolded herself. "Please forgive me my lord, allow me to introduce myself, I am… Morgana Le Fey." The woman stated and gave a slight curtsey. _

Harry stared in disbelief at the woman who had just introduced herself and wondered what in the hell was going on. "I've got to be dreaming" Harry quietly spoke. "The stress must have finally broken me." He said shaking his head slowly from left to right as he stared at the dirt floor below his feet. A feminine giggle returned his attention to the woman that had just addressed him.

"You are quite sane milord, I **am** Morgana Le Fey and we **are** speaking to one another." The woman smiled amusedly at the utterly bewildered young man. Harry slowly sat up from the bed that he found himself on and faced the smiling witch.

"Okay…let me get this straight." Harry began, looking at the blonde witch and then the modest cottage that he found himself in. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and holding his hands out in front of him clasped together. "You are the infamous and most feared witch in history…Morgana Le Fey?" The witch beamed at him with a predatory smile and nodded her head.

"And I'm sitting in this ancient looking cottage having a face to face chat with you?" Harry stated opening his hands up in a questioning gesture.

"Uh huh." The pretty blonde nodded again now sporting an amused smirk on her face.

Harry leaned back a bit placing the palms of his hands and rubbing the top of his thighs. "Yep..." Harry made a surrendering gesture with his arms. "…I've lost my mind." Harry stated resignedly. Before Morgana could answer Harry held up his hands to forestall her from speaking.

"So…" Harry began again. "…let's go with…the possibility that you are who you say you are and I am who I think I am. I am Hadrian James Potter aren't I?" Harry asked rhetorically but was answered none the less.

"Most assuredly milord, you are Lord Hadrian James Potter, head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Husband and magical bond mate to Bellatrix Adien Potter-Black." Morgana replied with pride in her voice.

"Okay, so if your Morgana…can you tell me where we are? Or should I be asking when we are?" He looked at Morgana with an inquisitive raised eyebrow.

Morgana's smile widened with amusement. "You are where and when you have always been milord." Morgana gave him a coquettish smile. Harry must have looked completely lost because Morgana began to chuckle at the dark haired young man.

"Forgive me milord, I do not mean to make light of your question. Let me explain." Morgana began. "We…that is you and I are occupying the same space as it were. You called for me and I have responded to your call. I have in simple terms entered your mind and you have joined me…in your mind. Your body still remains in the last place you were when you called for me, but your consciousness is here with me." She stated and paused to give Harry a moment to digest what she had just told him.

"But…but how?" Harry asked.

"By means of my wand, milord." She stated. Harry made a confused look on his face which Morgana found endearing. "Did not the guardians of the Potter vault explain to you how your family came into possession of my wand and its purpose?" She asked. Harry began to recall his visit to the Potter Vault and his search for a replacement wand_: _

**Flashback:**_ "Maybe you should see if one of the wands here will work for you Harry." Narcissa offered as she was looking at all the old pureblood names and Ancient and Noble Houses that had married into the Potter line._

"_I guess it couldn't hurt anything." Harry concluded_

_Harry began to run his hand over the various wands hoping that one would call to him. He had been at it for only about fifteen minutes when a wand literally jumped into his outstretched hand. The wand sent rushing warmth throughout Harry's body and then seemed to hum in his hand._

"_Now that was unexpected!" Grandmother Boudicca said in a surprised voice._

"_Why so grandmother? Harry asked._

"_That wand belonged to Morgana Le Fey." The painted witch declared._

_Bella and Narcissa looked at the wand with awe and reverence. "You mean to say that this wand actually belonged to __**THE**__ Morgana Le Fey!" Bella gasped out trying not to hyper-ventilate._

"_Yes dear, but legend and myth painted her in such an unflattering if not downright deceitful manner. She was not the dark witch that she was portrayed. She was very powerful and jealous wizards who envied her natural talent besmirched her name."_

"_So she wasn't a dark witch?" Narcissa asked_

"_No dear she was not dark, she was more…uhmm…gray with dark edges you might say." Boudicca chuckled. "But she was extremely powerful._

"_So she was a Potter then?" Harry asked._

"_Not exactly Harry dear. However she came to owe the House of Potter a life debt. You see she was ambushed by a group of wizards' intent on killing her, a claim to fame you might say to increase the prestige of their own house. She was gravely injured and apparated away from the scene._

_She appeared near a forest stream bloodied and unconscious. A young wizard by the name of Gwain Artemis Potter came across her unmoving form and took her back to his home. He bound her wounds and nursed her back to health. Gwain fell in love with the beautiful witch and the two maintained a quiet affair for many years._

_Morgana's magic recognized that a life debt had been formed between her and Gwain of House Potter. Years later Gwain sat next to her on the death bed of his lover. Not having fulfilled her life debt in this life she spoke an incantation and infused her magic and life force into her wand. She told Gwain that in a time of great need her wand would answer the call of the Potters and bind itself to the witch or wizard in need. _

**End Flashback.**

"So…" Harry began slowly. "…you're in your wand but somehow entered my mind drawing my consciousness in as well. Have I got it so far?" Harry asked. Morgana nodded again and prompted him to continue.

"And the reason…I guess is because I asked for help and you had made an oath to protect my family?" Harry asked. "And all this is about you fulfilling that oath?"

Morgana nodded her head slightly side to side. "Yes and no, milord. It is true that I made a vow to satisfy the life debt that I owe House Potter. And I did infuse my magic and an echo of my consciousness into my wand that you now carry."

"That's horrible to be trapped in your wand like that, why would you do that to yourself? You have had to be there for over a thousand years or more." Harry stated aghast at the thought of being trapped like that.

Morgana smiled warmly at Harry. "Let me explain milord, I have not been trapped as you say in the wand for over a millennia. I am but an echo; my true consciousness departed this world when my physical self had died. And I only became…sentient you might say when your magic touched the wand. The magic I left in the wand recognized that you had a certain destiny to fulfill and understood that you would be the Potter heir that would need my help, the one that I would fulfill my life debt to." Morgana stated patiently.

"Okay, I guess I can believe that." Harry grimaced rubbing his head. "So why are we here then, why have you brought me here?"

"For two reasons milord. First I wanted to meet you and to introduce myself, and secondly to begin your training." Morgana stated standing up from her stool.

"My training?" Harry asked as the witch began to search through some old scrolls on a nearby table.

"Yes your Training milord. I must confess that I am a bit disappointed in you milord; you have not taken full advantage of your bond with milady and have not taken full advantage of my wand either. Well I can't fault you too much over the wand since you are not aware of all the possibilities that it offers. However the bond you have with your wife is an incredible gift that you have not used to its potential, but I will help you there." Morgana said in a motherly tone.

"Okay, let's get something settled right off. My name is Hadrian, not milord, or Harry if you like. I don't like making others feel subservient to me, I prefer an equal than a servant." Harry stated a little more forcefully than he intended.

"Very well…Harry." Morgana replied with a look of awe on her face. "Indeed times have changed but the Potter philosophy has remained." Morgana said wistfully.

"Oh, how so?" Harry asked.

"The Potters have always believed in the equality of all life both mundane and magical. It is why so many have flocked to their banner over the centuries. Don't misunderstand Harry; the Potters were a power to be reckoned with and were brutal to their enemies and merciless to those who would attack them. But they saw and believed in the sanctity of all life.

It's why Gwain 'dear Gwain' did not kill me or turn me over to those who sought my life. He healed me and treated me with such respect and tenderness is it any wonder why I fell in love with him. Being a most attractive wizard didn't hurt either." Morgana chuckled. "And it seems the Potter good looks didn't pass you up either Harry." Morgana winked causing him to blush a bit.

"If you loved my ancestor so much why did you not marry?" Harry asked interestedly.

Morgana sat back down and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "That's a long story Harry. It has been one of my biggest regrets, but I felt that it was not in his best interest that we wed. And he did ask and I desperately wanted to say yes."

"Then why didn't you?" Harry asked his face scrunched up in confusion.

Morgana stilled and appeared to be in deep thought before she slowly began to explain. "Harry…it was a time of great turmoil in our world." She began. "There was no united magical realm, witches and wizards were constantly after one another trying to gain more knowledge from those who possessed it. Killing for it if need be. Some families joined with others for protection and magic was shared within those families or clans.

The Potters were amongst those seen as possessing great knowledge and were constantly at war with other clans. Many clans joined the Potters and others were overthrown by the Potters and their families and magic were absorbed into the clan. As I told you before, the Potters did not seek violence or to overthrow others but it did defend itself and destroyed those who posed a threat to them.

I was the last of my clan; we had been wiped out by rival families. I was known to be the most powerful of my family and the guardian of its magic. My many battles with Merlin became legendary, he did not take to losing to a woman very well and had convinced others that I was dealing in the blackest of magics and this was how I had managed to defeat him so often.

So a bounty was set on my head so high that even one time friends began to hunt me. It was on such an occasion that I went to take refuge with former allies of my family. But I was betrayed and as I attempted to escape I was severely wounded, barely conscious I managed to apparate away. That is when the love of my life appeared and rescued me.

I know in your world Harry, Merlin is revered as this deity of good and light. But in my time he was just another power hungry wizard, a powerful one yes, but just another warlord trying to gather power and prestige to himself. Oh he supported the Mundane King, King Arthur, but it was not for the glory of Arthur or England but for himself that Merlin allied himself with the man.

You see Harry it is the victors that write history not the defeated. So Gwain Potter, the youngest son of the Lord of House Potter saved my life. He had a gentle manner about him, and had a true gift for healing. I was unable to take care of myself for several months; you see I had been struck by several dark curses during my flight. But Gwain never left my side. He fed me, bathed me, and would read poetry to me that he had written himself. We would talk for hours over the most inconsequential things…and he made me laugh. I had never met a man magical or otherwise quite like him." Morgana sighed wistfully.

"He never asked or expected anything in return for the care he had given me. It was quite the shock months later that I realized that he was falling in love with me, but what was more a shock was that I had fallen in love with him. I had spent nearly a year with him and thought that maybe we could make a life together. But then I was discovered again and had to flee." Morgana's eyes took on a distant and mournful look.

"Who found you?" Harry asked still hanging on her every word.

"Merlin." She sighed heavily. "To this day I don't know how he found me. An awful battle took place and Gwain and I barely held Merlin and his kinsmen off. Merlin was never going to let me have any peace, he wanted me and my family's magic desperately and would never give up. In the end I made the painful decision that for Gwain's safety I needed to leave. I would spend the rest of my life on the run and Gwain deserved a better life than to be on the run with me.

I know I hurt Gwain immensely it was breaking my heart as well, but I could not bear the thought of being the cause of his unhappiness or…or death. So I left knowing that I was leaving the one man that I had ever loved." Tears began to flow down Morgana's cheeks as she spoke, the pain was obvious even for Harry to see.

"But the…the guardians in the Potter Vault said that you were lovers throughout your life. Was that not the case?" Harry asked softly. Morgana looked up at him through watery eyes.

"It was two years later, not one day would pass without my thoughts turning to Gwain, and my heart ached to hear his voice to have his arms around me, and to feel his…l-lips on mine." Morgana stuttered recalling the memory.

"I had to see him; it was an all consuming thought that burned in my mind. So with great trepidation and no small bit of anxiety I made my way back to his forest cottage in hopes that he would be there. But when I arrived the cottage had been burned to the ground. Merlin and his kinsmen had burned it to the ground. I had learned later that Gwain had refused to give them any information about my whereabouts, not that he knew where I had gone.

So they razed the cottage in retaliation. I believed at the time that Gwain had been most likely killed because of his refusal to give me up. So I was walking through the rubble of this very cottage you find yourself in Harry." Morgana gave a small smile looking around the small home. "Anyway, I was almost beside myself with grief when I heard a faint voice call out my name. My first instinct was to flee, but the voice although distant was familiar.

I turned toward the sound of the voice and saw a figure coming out of the tree line…it was Gwain! We ran toward each other and when I was close enough I launched myself into his arms. Sobbing uncontrollably I clutched onto him as if my life depended on staying connected to him. I learned that he would come back to the cottage everyday in hopes that I would return. When I asked him how he survived he told me that Merlin did not want a confrontation with the Potters and to kill a son of that house was to invite a blood feud and Merlin did not want to be on the bad side of the Potters.

Gwain took me to another cottage he had built not too far from the one that had been destroyed. We made love for three straight days. He had incredible stamina!" Morgana smiled lustily. "I wonder if that is a hereditary trait?" Morgana smiled lasciviously at Harry before giggling at Harry's look of embarrassment.

I stayed with him for a few months before I felt it was time to leave again. Nothing had really changed, Merlin was still after me and although Merlin was afraid of the Potters I still feared for Gwain's safety. So for the next fifty years I would visit Gwain at least twice a year and I would usually stay for a month or two before I would leave and plant false trails for Merlin to follow again.

It finally happened, after fifty years on the run that Merlin finally caught up to me, well one of his kinswomen. I was eating at an Inn owned by said kinswoman, although I did not know this at the time, when I suddenly felt very ill, I had been poisoned by a slow moving poison. Merlin was contacted but once again I managed to escape before he arrived…but the damage had already been done.

I managed to get back to Gwain, but I was already passed even his ability to save me, but I was happy that my last moments of mortality were to be with him. I spent one last night being held tightly in his arms and feeling my lovers warm breath on my body. I had enough strength the next morning to perform one last ritual in which I infused my wand with my magic and an echo or a copy of my consciousness.

It was my final act of love and devotion to the man who owned my very soul. The wand would lay dormant over the centuries until a Potter had real need of it and so that initial debt of love, not a life debt Harry, would be repaid." Morgana stood and walked to the window and looked out over an ancient landscape that no longer existed. Her shoulders shook with the quiet sobs that she could no longer control.

Harry stood and solemnly walked toward her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for sharing that with me, I…I'm honored to know the real you and not the dark witch of legend. I feel somehow…unworthy of such a gift as you have given me. I don't think I'm…"

Morgana spun around placing her small hand over Harry's mouth stopping him from continuing his self deprecation. "You are worthy Harry! I sense in you the same heart that beat in my Gwain. You are and honorable and noble young man Harry and the task set before you is a terrible one and if there is anything I can do to help you have your happy ever after with the woman you love then I can ask for no greater or nobler cause than to aid you." Morgan stated cupping his face in her hands and kissing his forehead.

"You would have been a wonderful mother Morgana, you seem to have a mother's touch." Harry said fondly.

"But I was a mother Harry, and although I was not always around I did my best when I was." Morgana said remorsefully.

"But I thought…that is the guardians told me…come to think of it they made no statement one way or another." Harry stated his face scrunched up trying to remember what if anything the guardians had said about children.

"Gwain and I had four children Harry, only two survived into adulthood a son by the name of Gearoid and a daughter by the name of Cassiopeia. An interesting tidbit on Cassiopeia is that all her descendants were named for constellations. Some four hundred years later her great great great grandson Sirius Erastus Black would be the first in a long line of Lord Black's for the House of Black." Morgana smiled a most mischievous smile as she watched that information sink into Harry's mind.

Harry stood stupefied at what Morgana had just revealed. "So Bella is your…"

"Oh too many greats to mention granddaughter, yes Harry." Harry looked stunned but thought how excited Bella would be to hear that she was a descendant of Morgana Le Fey.

"Oh you shouldn't be too stunned Harry, if you looked closely at the Potter pedigree you will find no less than thirty women from the Black line that have married into the Potter family and vice-versa. And I know you've only met a few Blacks, but have you noticed anything familiar between the two Houses." Morgana smirked knowingly.

"I'm not sure, Bella and I have the same dark black hair, but beyond that I don't know." Harry admitted.

"The Blacks and Potters share much of the same blood and have intermarried for generations; even physically the Blacks and Potters have the same genetic features such as hair and eye color, aristocratic features. I suspect that my bond of love to Gwain has been passed down through my daughter to generations of Black women, even your grandmother Harry was a Black. But I do not know for certain, but it is quite the coincidence don't you think." Morgana smiled playfully. Harry could only nod and chuckle.

"Well now that we have covered a bit of history let us focus on the present, shall we?" Morgana asked the dark haired young man, eager to change the topic from her past.

"Um sure…but can I ask how it is that you know so much about modern events? I mean if you only became what was it you called it…sentient when your wand chose me and that has been fairly recent."

"Very astute of you Harry. The simplest way to explain it is that, since we came to be together as it were, I have had access to your thoughts and memories and by means of the bond you share with Bella I've had access to hers as well. My wand has bonded to you Harry, therefore there is a very real connection between you and I and this bond allows us to work harmoniously together. You may have noticed how much easier it is for you to cast spells silently and without wand movement, although some of that can be contributed to your lovely wife some of it comes from me as well."

"So the wand is controlling my actions then?" Harry asked a little disturbed.

"No, no not at all Harry. You see the knowledge of how to do these things has been passed to you through the bonds; it has become a part of your abilities now, it's just floating in your subconscious until you call upon it. And if I might add here you have barely scratched the surface of what the bond can do for you and for Bella for that matter." Morgana clarified.

"So what else can the bond do for us?" Harry asked his curiosity peaked.

"You have already discovered that you can sense each others feelings, and can converse mentally with each other. But you may not know that you can also share each others unique magical gifts and abilities. Your ability to speak parcel tongue for instance, Bella will be able to speak it as well, and her animagus ability, will also be yours. The most important ability of all is your ability to combine your magical power. It will increase the power of your spells by ten fold. There are other advantages as well and you will become aware of those as you allow yourselves to be completely open to each other."

"But we are open to each other. I don't keep anything from her." Harry argued.

"Not keeping things from her and being completely open to her Harry are two different things."

"But when we bonded…we saw each others past and relived each others experiences. Nothing was hidden."

"Very true Harry, very true. But what I'm referring to is opening up your soul and magic completely to each other. At the moment each of you share half of the other, what I'm saying is that you must completely merge together as one to reach your potential." Morgana stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't understand." Harry began. "It was only through the ritual that Narcissa performed that we merged to the point we are now." Harry explained.

"No Harry. The ritual that Narcissa performed merely opened the possibility for your souls and magic to merge, it did not cause it. Your love for one another is what caused the merge. But you and Bella still have the ability to complete the bonding and become something far greater than what any witch or wizard has ever become before." Morgana said with a hint of awe in her voice.

"So do we become one person then?" Harry asked completely confused.

Morgana chuckled. "Yes and no Harry. You become one in the sense that your lives and destiny's are one, your magic and hers will become one never to be undone, your soul and hers will become one never to be separated. Your love becomes one, eternal and never ending."

"Whoa…that's heavy!" Harry exclaimed. "So how do we accomplish this?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Ah, well that is something you and Bella will have to discover for yourselves." Morgana smirked playfully.

"Hmph!" Harry snorted. "Knew there would be a catch." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Now let's talk about these two dark lords who are after you and how we can deal with them. Are you ready to get medieval on some wizard butt? " Morgana stated rubbing her hands together, allowing an evil grin to spread across her face.

oooOOOooo

Harry woke with a start as he found himself back in the dungeons, he was sure that Bella and the others would be frantic with worry. He had been with Morgana for hours and it had to be near to midnight. Harry scrambled back up the ladder and opened up the trap door at the top. Harry snapped his eyes shut as a painful burst of sunlight assaulted his dilated pupils.

'It's light out side! I couldn't have been gone that long?' Harry thought to himself. Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was a quarter past six in the evening. 'That's impossible I went down to the dungeons at six p.m. If the date on my watch is correct its still the same day.'

Harry entered through the back door of the manor that lead into the kitchen and saw the house elves busy adding the finishing touches to dinner. He was quickly ushered out and told dinner would be ready soon. Harry made his way up to his bedroom sensing that Bella was there. Harry opened the bedroom door and entered.

Bella was in one of the oversized comfy chairs curled up reading a book. The light from the window softly illuminated Bella's beautiful face. Her long dark haired hung in loose waves over her right shoulder, her petite bare feet half-way tucked underneath her. She was wearing one of his button-up dress shirts that he always found her to look utterly sexy in. The shirt was unbuttoned just low enough for Harry to see a hint of her perfect milky white breasts that lay beneath it.

In an instant he knew what it was that he and Bella needed to do to complete their bond, truly making themselves one. He slowly approached her and then knelt down in front of her chair and rested his hands on her exposed knee. She looked over her book to see her husband looking at her with such love in his eyes that it momentarily took her breath away. She closed her book and set it on the nightstand next to the chair.

Harry rose up on his knees and tenderly captured Bella's lips with his own. He fully opened up the bond to her and allowed the full force of his love to flow through. Bella froze as her body felt a level of bliss it had never felt before a level she never imagined even existed before. Something in Harry had changed, she was feeling every little emotional nuance, she saw herself as Harry saw her and it was beyond humbling, the word love didn't even begin to describe the depth of feeling Harry had for her. The intensity of it brought her to tears.

Harry scooped her up from the chair and gently laid her on their bed. The look in his eyes was enough to know what he wanted to do, but with the emotions he was sending her she knew that there was something much deeper that was about to happen than just making love. Opening her own bond up to him completely, understanding filled her being. She was all at once terrified and euphoric as she mentally and spiritual prepared herself for what they were about to do and what they were about to become.

Harry deepened his kiss as he gently lay on top of his love; her arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer to her. Unsure how it happened she found them both divested of their clothing as warm flesh pressed against warm flesh. Her hard erect nipples pressed deliciously into his strong chest and her legs wrapped around his lower back bringing their mutually excited sexes together in idyllic union.

Passion flared as their tongues battled for dominance. Bella had always been the dominant one in the bedroom, never allowing herself to be in a submissive position. But now she found herself for the first time completely opening herself up to Harry, allowing all her insecurities and vulnerabilities to be laid bare before him.

She gasped as incredible warmth lovingly entered her womanhood touching every erotic nerve within her wet walls. Her fingernails dug deep into his shoulders as his rhythmic thrusts slowly drove her to maddening levels of pleasure but they were slow enough to keep her from reaching absolute nirvana.

Their bond completely open added to the intensity as new levels of empathy were opened to them and a clarity of oneness was revealed.

Bella was quickly being overcome with the intensity of their love making, her heals dug hard into Harry's toned arse as she tried to force him in deeper and faster. Both of their bodies glistened with sweat as there coupling reached a frenzied pace with Harry thrusting deep into her waiting womb. Bella tightened around Harry's manhood has her body began its ascent into blissful orgasm. Harry sensing her impending orgasm thrust that much harder and faster bringing himself to the edge of euphoria.

Bella was first as a scream of ecstasy burst from her lips followed a split second later by Harry collapsing on top of her filling her womb with his seed. Harry turned onto his side bringing Bella with him, Bella refusing to allow him to slip out of her. She snuggled deep into him and he was more than willing to wrap her up in his arms.

What happened next caught both lovers off guard as complete awareness was thrust upon them, their minds became one. Every thought, every memory, every hope and every desire of their mate was opened to the other. Harry and Bella suddenly clutched each other in agony as their magical cores flared between them, magical eddies of power flowed unhindered between them as their individual cores became the twin of the other, a combination of both cores becoming as one.

As the pain receded and the two were finally able to take a calming breath a golden aura sprang to life around them. What sounded like a heavenly choir echoed around them and their very souls seemed to call out for the other. There was no pain, no discomfort but an almost an immediate feeling of wholeness as Harry and Bella truly became soul bound. Never would one be without the other again they would live and die together as one, and they couldn't be happier.

Unbeknownst to the newly bound couple a spark of life asserted itself deep in Bella's womb, a spark of life that would change their lives in wonderful ways.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Again thanks for taking an interest in my little story. I hope you find it in your hearts to give this chapter a review and let me know what you think.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: Just checked, and nope…still not mine.**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but sometimes that's just how life goes. I want to give a big thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. This story has reached over a thousand alerts! Thank you so much for the interest in my story. Now without further adieu Chapter 29 of Watching Over Harry.**_

_**Lemon Warning half way through chapter.**_

Chapter 29

Ron Prewitt formerly Weasley stood cloaked in a secluded corner trying to look inconspicuous in the large atrium/reception center of the French Ministry. Unlike the dark and dim lit atrium of the British Ministry the French Ministry was light and airy and gave off a feeling of refined hospitality. Light and airy was all well and good unless you wanted the anonymity that the shadows afforded.

A high arched glass ceiling revealed the beautiful warm summer Paris day that was outside. The rays of the sun flooded through the glass ceiling acting as a natural prism that filled the atrium with a rainbow of soft color that illuminated the entire floor. The décor was early Louis the XIV, not that Ron Weasley cared or even could identify. But admiring the style and beauty of the French Ministry was not the reason he was there.

Ron's eyes swept around the area, he made brief eye contact with five others who were here for the same reason that he was. He had been assigned to Malfoy senior's team to bring in the blood traitors Draco Malfoy and Eugenia Parkinson. A spy within the French Ministry had alerted them that Parkinson had sought a meeting with the French Ministry regarding sanctuary. The spy had learned that Deputy Minister for Magic, Francios Delacour, had agreed to meet with them and had set an appointment to meet with her today.

This was Ron's first mission to prove himself worthy of joining the Dark Lords ranks. Not that he or his mother had much choice in the matter. This was to be a simple 'Snatch and Dash' operation. They were to grab the pair of traitors and then get them back to England with an illegally provided international portkey. If everything went as planned he would be back at Prewitt manor by dinner time.

Lucius Malfoy methodically looked over the atrium; he quickly identified two possible escape routes from the main hall. He would need to get the Parkinson slag and his traitorous son out quickly once they had them. The portkey would not work within the ministry itself so they needed to get out of the building to activate it. The plan was to get close enough to the two traitors and quickly and quietly cast an imperious curse on the two of them and have them walk straight out of the building.

The problem was that the building was so well lit that if they were not careful they could be spotted by an observant witch or wizard, or worse an observant French Auror. It had to be well timed and they needed to remain inconspicuous. Lucius, always the observant wizard recognized that the French Aurors seemed a little more attentive that usual. Undoubtedly The Deputy Minister had alerted them to the pending arrival of Parkinson and his son, silently cursing the thought of his traitorous offspring.

They were ordered by the Dark Lord not to engage in a fire fight with the French. The French were taking a neutral stand about what was happening in England, and he did not want to give them any cause for them to actively work against him. Recruitment in France had also gone pretty much unnoticed by the French Ministry and the Dark Lord wanted to keep it that way, also, he did not want to fight a multi bordered war if at all possible. He would first take over Britain and then would focus on the other countries if they did not fall in to line.

What was concerning to Lucius was the addition of the Weasley boy or Prewitt to his team. He had after all been a close friend and supporter of Harry Potter and the Weasley's and Prewitt's had been allies of Dumbledore's for years. He did not know what the Dark Lord was thinking in bringing them into the fold as it were. But the Dark Lord's mind was his own and no one not even he would dare to challenge the Dark Lords orders.

Nevertheless if the boy made one mistake while on this mission, Lucius would kill the redhead himself. Success was a must or Lucius feared his own survival. The Dark Lord did not tolerate failure and he had failed the Dark Lord one too many times as it was, and he would be damned to let this 'boy' be the cause for failure of the mission.

Ron and the others had now been standing around the atrium for almost two hours and his anxiety levels were beginning to rise and his mind began to wander. How and the hell did he find himself in this position he thought bitterly. 'It's all Potter's fault!' he rationalized. 'Had he just remained the puppet that Dumbledore needed him to be none of this would have happen. The ungrateful prick!' Ron continued to fume. 'All he needed to do was marry Ginny making her Lady Potter, knock her up and then die! Leaving the Potter vaults to us, I deserved his money more than he ever did. The bastard had to go and ruin everything!'

_Flashback: A week after the Will reading_

"Hello Molly." A short lean man with an exaggerated hook nose and small watery eyes said silkily.

"Pius." Molly Prewitt began. "What can I do for you?" Molly stated tightly eyeing the slick politician. Molly had just exited Gringotts bank and was ready to explode after the Goblins had informed her that her accounts had been frozen and she was being investigated for embezzlement over evidence that she had pilfered several thousand galleons from Harry Potter's trust vault.

"I couldn't help but over hear your recent… troubles with the Goblins. It is such an outrage that they would question the honesty and integrity of a pureblood such as you, one that can trace her heritage back several generations." Pius Thicknesse stated consolingly, tutting while shaking his head back and forth.

"And your point is Pius" Molly snapped, quickly losing her patience. She had known Pius since their days at Hogwarts and knew the man to be as sneaky and cunning as they come.

"My point is dear Molly, that someone of your station should not be treated in such a fashion. You are above such…false accusations. And a woman of your obvious intelligence and beauty should be taken at her word, and not treated like some society climbing half-blood or dare I say…like some uppity mudblood." Pius stated stroking Molly's ego.

"Thank you Pius, but what can I do? The Goblins refuse to allow me access to what is justly mine?" Molly sighed.

Pius cleared his throat and leaned close to the redheaded woman and then conspiratorially whispered in her ears.

"There are those among us dear Molly who understands your frustration. You come from a very prestigious pureblood family, whose fortune was maliciously and might I added wrongly taken from you because of the false allegations of a Potter slut centuries ago. The Potter fortune is rightfully yours, the Potters onerous perjury should have been clearly evident, but the courts were in their pockets. Your family had no chance."

"I don't need a history lesson Pius. I am well aware of the treachery of the Potters!" Molly spat.

"Of course you don't Molly. But I represent someone who could restore your family's standing and wealth. My employer believes that all the Old families should take their rightful place in society and he is willing to help you get what is duly yours." Pius stated placatingly to the proud woman.

"And who exactly is your employer Pius?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"Just someone who wants to see our proud pureblood traditions preserved and our elite families prosper the way it was meant to be. He can restore your family to its former glory Molly, I assure you." Pius stated confidently holding Molly's gaze.

Molly considered the man in front of her for a long moment, weighing her options she realized that all she had left was maybe a thousand Galleons stashed at the rebuilt Prewitt manor the rest of her funds were now frozen by the goblins and she no longer could access her personal vault.

Pius could tell that the Prewitt matriarch was seriously considering his offer which made him smile inwardly. The Dark Lord would be pleased if this once light sided family joined his ranks. The information they possessed about Dumbledore and Harry Potter could be invaluable and he would find himself richly rewarded by his master for such a betrayal of the light.

"If I decide to meet with this employer of yours, what guarantee do I have to redeem my family's wealth from the Potter vaults?" Molly finally asked.

"My master has certain…influences he can bring to bear on the so called 'Lord Potter'" Pius spat with loathing that seemed to create a smirk on Molly's lips. "Before my Lord is through with Potter he will be begging you to take his fortune." Pius finished smugly.

"Potter has powerful allies Pius; I doubt your master will find it easy to persuade him to give up his fortune." Molly stated with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Oh there are already plans to deal with Potter's allies. Believe me in a few weeks time you will be enjoying the wealth your family is entitled to. My master simply requests that as a small token of your appreciation for what he will do for you is that you provide him with a third of the contents of the Potter controlled vaults."

Molly began to sputter but before she could argue Pius continued. "My master is taking all the risks Molly dear, and the Potter wealth is extensive surely you will not be so…selfish. Many generations of Prewitts would never have to work with the amount of gold the Potters have in their vaults. Gold, Dear Molly that they have stolen from many pureblood families such as yours over the centuries." Pius argued.

Molly sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. "Very well Pius, the Prewitts will meet with your employer and will agree to his terms provided that the remainder of the Potter fortune minus his one third of course, is given to us." Molly stated pompously already putting on airs of a rich pureblood.

Pius bowed supplicantly to the redhead and simpered. "Of course my lady Prewitt, I will send word of when the meeting will take place." Pius stated stroking the women's ego once more. "Until then." Pius stated and then left with a pop of apparition.

oooOOOooo

Two days later, Molly, Ron and ten other family members of House Prewitt waited in the parlor of Prewitt Manor waiting for the arrival of Pius Thicknesse and his employer to finalize the deal that Molly had agreed to.

The flames in the fireplace suddenly turned green grabbing the attention of everyone in the parlour. The head of Pius floated in the flames. "Ah Molly, will you allow us passage my employer is most anxious to meet with you and your family."

"Of course Pius, one moment." Molly adjusted the ward stones over the mantel of the fireplace to allow unfettered access. "You are clear to come through Pius." Molly stated and then stepped back from the fireplace.

Pius Thicknesse stepped through the emerald flames as was quickly followed by five others as well as a young girl that Ron new well.

"Pansy Parkinson! What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked scathingly at the young witch who had tormented him for ages.

"Now now Weaslby, is that anyway to start off a new partnership." The dark haired girl smirked predatorily.

Before the young redhead could respond another figure stepped out of the fireplace, his pale skin and glowing red eyes unmistakable. A gasp was heard throughout the room as wands from all sides came out and began pointing at one another. Lord Voldemort had arrived.

"Is this any way for a proper pureblood family to greet its guest?" The high pitched voice of the most feared dark lord in generations asked askance. "I was under the impression that I was invited here to discuss the bright future of House Prewitt." He looked questionably at Molly.

oooOOOooo

Ron shook his head humorlessly at the memory of the Dark Lords visit to his home. He had been surprised at how convincingly the Dark Lord had swayed his family into joining him. If he kept his promise, the Prewitts would be given most of the Potter fortune once he had dealt with Harry and those that supported him. If Ron was honest with himself, it took very little to convince him to join.

The Dark Lord read him like an open book. He promised the mudblood Granger to him, to do as he wished. Ron had a particular 'bone' to pick with Granger. He was pretty sure she had been the one to curse him that day at Gringotts. Shortly after the disaster that was the will reading he noticed or rather felt something odd in his trousers.

A quick trip to the loo and he had his suspicions confirmed, his penis had been shrunk to the size of a thimble! Molly had taken him to St. Mungos but not one of the healers were able to reverse the spell. They were informed that only the spellcaster would be able to reverse it. Once he had the mudblood bitch he would force her to reverse the curse and then show her how a pureblood dick could be used on an inferior.

'You'll pay Granger, you'll definitely pay. Maybe I'll be allowed to rape you while Potter is forced to watch.' Ron smirked to himself. 'I want him to see as I take everything away from him.' Ron thought arrogantly.

Ron was quickly brought out of his musing when Lucius had looked his way and gave him a subtle warning. Ron looked to where Lucius had nodded and low and behold he saw a tuft of light blonde hair that was floating to the side of a hooded individual. Ron would know that color of hair anywhere and the person it was attached to. Draco had finally arrived.

Ron recalled the vitriolic comments Pansy had made about her former boyfriend when the Dark Lord had assigned him to go with Lucius' team. She had wanted to come on the mission as well and personally curse the blonde ponce for his betrayal of the Dark Lord. But the Dark Lord was allowing her to lead another strike against someone in the ministry, he did not know whom, but Pansy had a maniacal gleam in her eyes when she found out.

Eugenia Parkinson reached out and grabbed Draco's hand as they made their way to the lifts that would take them to Deputy Minister for Magic Francois Delacour. Subtly she leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear.

"Draco…I have a bad feeling. I-I think we are being watched. I swear I feel we're in danger." Eugenia whispered hurriedly to the younger man.

Draco slowed his walk and surreptitiously began to glance around the ornate room. Several weeks on the run had sharpened his survival instincts and he quickly spotted at least three people who kept glancing at them.

Draco squeezed Eugenia's hand and motioned with his eyes toward the three people in question. One was just left of the lift they were heading to and the other two were just a couple of meters to the right of the lift. Draco was sure there were probably more, most likely behind them near the entrance to the French ministry, but to turn around and look for them would definitely tip the Death Eaters off that they had been spotted, and that would not only be dangerous for them but for anyone who would be caught in the middle of spell fire.

The two renegades knew that they were in trouble but how to get out of the situation. Draco spotted a couple of French Aurors that had just exited another lift and suddenly had an idea.

"Jenny, follow my lead." Draco whispered and then looked to his right. Eugenia followed his gaze and saw the Aurors and gave a slight nod.

"You bitch! How could you do such a thing to me?" Draco screamed at his companion and then slapped her across the face with a loud echoing pop. The two Aurors immediately focused their attention on Draco and Eugenia. One Auror spoke into something in his hand and soon three more Aurors arrived in the Atrium.

"No, I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault I swear!" Eugenia cried loudly. The fight began to draw a lot of attention to the two lovers. The five Aurors immediately made their way to the fighting couple. Lucius was furious, somehow they had been spotted and knew that his good for nothing son had purposely caused a scene to bring the Aurors.

He couldn't go back empty handed he needed to get the boy, but his window of opportunity was closing quickly. The Aurors would get to Draco in moments if he did not act now. A course of action sprang into mind that would draw the Aurors attention on to something else that might provide him with just enough time to get to Draco.

"**REDUCTO!**" Lucius incanted. A bright red spell shot from his wand and crashed into the glass ceiling above the atrium. The blasting spell shattered the glass that showered down on a now panicking crowd. People were screaming and trying to get to cover to avoid getting cut up by the falling glass.

Draco and Eugenia ran for the lift, Eugenia sent a quick stunner to the Death Eater who had been guarding it while he was cover his own head trying to avoid the falling glass. The other two Death Eaters who were off to the right tried to cast stunners at the fleeing couple but there were too many people running around in panic to get a clear shot.

More Aurors swept into the area trying to ascertain what was happening and to restore some order. Ron panicked and sent a cutting curse at an Auror appeared to be running toward him at least that was what he believed. The Auror was hit in the stomach and fell to the floor screaming as blood flowed from the six inch wide and two inch deep slash that opened up his lower abdomen.

Ron's one spell then set off a cascade effect as the other Death Eaters began firing spells as well. The chaos then went to new heights as the French Aurors returned fire to stop the threat from spreading. During the confusion Lucius had made it to the lift but too late to stop Draco and the Parkinson Slag, The lift had begun its ascent.

Draco looked down at the furious eyes of his father as the lift continued up. "This isn't over Draco! There is no where you can hide! I will find you and you will suffer for your treachery!" Lucius screamed at his only child.

Lucius turned back to the pandemonium that was occurring in the atrium. His men surprisingly showed enough intelligence that they had almost made their way to one of the emergency exits that was to be used to escape with the two traitors. Unfortunately the redheaded brat was still on his feet and was exchanging spells with an auror while making his way to the exit as well.

"Bomarda Maximo!" Lucius yelled out causing the floor in front of the Aurors to explode sending dust and debris into the air in all directions. Malfoy and remarkably all of his men managed to escape out of the exit and then quickly activated their portkeys. One by one they all disappeared in a swirl of color back to England. They had failed…again, and the realization of that failure had Lucius and the others dreading what lay in store for them once the Dark Lord was made aware.

oooOOOooo

_**Warning Lemon Ahead**_

Bella stretched luxuriously in the silk sheets of the large canopy bed. The cool sheets felt incredible against her naked body but not as incredible as the warm flesh of her lover and husband who lay next to her. She tucked herself tightly into his side and laid her head on his strong chest. Harry's arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in tighter to him.

Bella stared lovingly at her sleeping husband and marveled at the night of love making that had occurred. She briefly closed her eyes a smile spreading across her face as she felt her husband's love flowing to her even as he slept. Nothing she had ever heard of or studied had prepared her for what she and Harry now shared.

Bella had always felt unworthy of the love that Harry had given her, although she knew that her younger self had been controlled and was made to do horrible things, it was still her hand that did them, and she felt that because of that she was unredeemable and destined for a life of sorrow, misery and loneliness.

All those nagging and remaining doubts however, had been swept away last night as she was able to see herself for the first time through Harry's eyes and he was able to see him through hers. There were no more hidden secrets between them and with everything revealed he still loved her unconditionally and that love had steadily deepened as each new day was born.

She was amazed further at the magical power boost that they had both received; it hummed within them, their cores in constant rhythmic sync. The flow of knowledge between them was incredible and a bit overwhelming but she looked forward to exploring it. It also gave her no small feeling of security knowing that their potential for defending themselves against any who would come against them.

She was also very excited to meet with her ancestor even if she was just an echo of her former self. To be taught at the feat of one of the most gifted witches of any generations was a gift she planned on taking full advantage of.

"Mhmm…morning love." A sleeping voice murmured above her. She looked up to see the half open vibrant green and halo of purple eyes of her love. Smiling warmly at him she leaned toward his face and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

"Morning my Harry." Bella whispered in his ears, the warmth of her breath causing him to moan appreciatively.

Bella slid on top of his body to give him a proper hello and covered his neck with warm wet kisses making her way to his earlobe. She gently sucked on her prize and nibbled at it causing goose pimples to erupt on Harry's neck.

"Mhmm…someone is happy to see me this morning." Bella stated with a giggle as she felt Harry respond to her ministrations. Grinding her hips in slow circles, Harry's manhood quickly came to full attention. Biting her lips saucily she slowly slid her moist folds up and down over Harry's engorging erection.

Harry moaned lustily as he pushed his hips forward and back matching Bella's rhythm. The velvety sensation was driving Harry wild; he grabbed Bella's hips pulling her down in an effort to create more contact more friction. But Bella was having none of it, she wanted to tease him and get him as close to distraction as possible, so she only allowed gentle pressure between their sexes.

Harry's breathing became faster and his heart rate increased, he wanted more contact he wamted to bury himself in those warm folds. "Please Bella." Harry panted. "I need you, I need to be inside you." He groaned as he tried thrusting his hips upward but Bella moved upward as well denying him entrance.

"Does Bella's man need some release?" Bella said seductively playing with her breasts and with a smile continuing to slide up and down Harry's length but not allowing him entrance.

"Yes…yes Bella please." Harry whined sulkingly.

"Is the all power Harry Potter begging his wifey for a morning shag." Bella said teasingly.

"Oh God…yes, yes…I'm begging you love." Harry declared growling low in his throat. Bella smiled victoriously. With one more pass up his length Bella positioned herself above the swollen member and painstakingly slow sank down on his length.

Harry's back arched off the bed as he felt the incredible warmth of Bella's womanhood envelop him. A few euphoric tears fell from Harry's eyes at the melding of their bodies. Bella squeezed Harry with her inner walls as she slowly slid up and down his shaft. But she knew that Harry wasn't in the frame of mind for slow love making, he was keyed up and wanted to greet the morning with a heart pounding joyride and she was more than willing to let him have it. She smiled as he grabbed her hip in a firm grip and prepared herself for an orgasmic pounding.

oooOOOooo

Narcissa Black who was always an early riser made her way down to the kitchens for her morning cup of wake-up. Passing by the bedroom door of her sister and Harry she grimaced in exasperation at the sound of Bella's squeals, Harry's moans and the slapping of flesh.

Irritated she cast a silencing charm at the door and walls and marched to the kitchen. "Fourteen years…fourteen years since I had a decent shag! If I don't get laid soon someone's gonna pay!" Narcissa grumbled out loud pushing the door open to the kitchen. She stopped suddenly at the sight of Nymphadora Tonks and Susan Bones sitting at the table both grinning wildly at the blonde woman.

Blushing furiously she swept into the kitchen, head held high as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the serving tray. She sat down regally at the table and without looking at the other two women said:

"Not a word! I do not want to hear one word." Narcissa said primly. Tonks and Susan unable to control themselves burst into fits of laughter. Narcissa raised a manicured eyebrow at the pair glaring daggers at them.

"S-sorry auntie." Tonks sputtered out gasping for air as she clutched her stomach from laughing to hard. "I-I just never expected something like that to come out of your mouth." Tonks stated failing to hold back a snort of laughter.

"Well, **NYMPHADORA." **Narcissa emphasized her name. "I **am **a woman, and as a woman I have needs just like anybody else. And with those two up there shagging like bunnies all the time…" Narcissa stated glaring up at the ceiling. "…I've been painfully reminded just what I've been missing for so long. So you'll excuse me for being a little…frustrated."

"There there auntie." Tonks playfull patted Narcissa hand. "If it's a man you want then I know a perfect place to find some man candy."

"Oh." Narcissa stated feigning uninterest. "And where would one go to find…man candy." Narcissa stated taking a slow drink from coffee trying to play it cool.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Chippendales." Tonks stated with a huge smile on her face.

"…hello is anyone there?" The three women at the table turned toward the fireplace that had ignited with green flames. "Oh hello dears may I come through?" The disembodied head of Augusta Longbottom requested.

"Of course Augusta, come on through." Narcissa stated standing up from the table to welcome the Dowager Lady.

Augusta stepped through the emerald flames and with a slight flick of her wand was clean of any soot that had tagged along on her clothing. "Good morning dears, I bring some wonderful news." Augusta stated with a weary but elated smile.

"What news Lady Longbottom." A voice from the doorway asked. Harry and Bella had just entered the kitchen clinging to each other.

"Ah Lord Potter…I mean Harry." Augusta corrected eliciting a warm smile from Harry. "Wonderful news, they were finally able to remove the cursed knife from Neville." Augusta stated. An ecstatic shriek came from Susan the redhead immediately jumped out of her seat.

"Can I go to him? I mean can I see him, is he awake?" The redheaded girl asked impatiently.

"He is in an induced sleep right now Susan.' The Dowager Lady stated patiently. Susan seemed to deflate a little but was still hopeful that she would be seeing him soon. "The healers believe he will make a complete recovery but that it will take time. His core was severely drained and it will take time for it to fully recharge."

"That's wonderful!" Bella and Harry said simultaneously earning a raised eyebrow from the regal lady.

"Yes, yes…the healers also said that he could come home this evening. They believe that if he is in a familiar or comfortable environment that his recovery may be shortened."

"That makes sense." Tonks said. "I mean…being around people you love and are loved by is bound to have added incentive to get better."

"Too right, Nymphadora." Augusta said, Tonks biting back a remark on the use of her given name.

"And that is why I am here. Harry I know it might be an inconvenience, but do you think that…"

Harry held up his hand interrupting the older woman. "He is my brother Augusta, it is no inconvenience he and you are always welcome here." Harry finished.

"Thank you Harry. With the wards still not rebuilt at the manor I would feel better knowing he was here. And I know that a certain someone…" Augusta paused and smiled at Susan. "…would like to have her fiancé close at hand to nurse back to health." Susan blushed but nodded her head in response.

"Good then its settled. I will have Hermes prepare a room for him. Let us know when he is ready to be released from St. Mungos and we'll come along to help." Harry stated.

"Again thank you Harry. Well I'm off to the hospital again." Turning toward Susan. "If you'd like I could bring you along, I'm sure that he would love to see you when he wakes up." Augusta stated warmly.

Susan's face showed her response, she was up like a shot and grabbed her cloak and already grabbing the floo powder from the mantle. The room chuckled at the girl who was anxious to see her intended.

"Until tonight then." Augusta stated, and then she and Susan stepped into the fireplace and were gone.

oooOOOooo

The informant had told them that their target had been seen regularly at a small brothel over the last few weeks. It was located three blocks down from Borgin and Burkes and down an alley to the left called Arsenic Way. It was a very low end brothel who catered to the undesirables of the wizarding world, those that could not get serviced at any other establishment.

This time their mission was not to kill but to capture and bring back with them for further interrogation, and to be eventually turned over to the DMLE for trial and punishment. The usual party of four was joined by a fifth for this excursion. The fifth member, being the only one of the group to have personally met their target before was needed to identify him.

The five blood red cloaked individuals silently kept to the shadows as they made their way to the brothel. The stench of the place was gut retching, urine and feces and a decaying body or two littered the alley way. Hags and vampires silently minded their own business, which seems to be the modus operandi here.

The leader pointed out where they would conceal themselves and wait for their target. If the information had been correct they could expect to see their target within the next hour. They took position on both sides of the street. The plan was to get the person down another side street a couple meters from the brothel. Once there they would stun him and then portkey him back to a waiting cell where he would be "interrogated."

At four pm exactly, a short balding man with beady watery eyes made his way down Arsenic Way just as the informant had promised. The man passed by the first two hidden team members, the one closest to the target whispered "**Confundus**." The man, disoriented, was lead into the adjacent alley.

The other four team members entered quickly behind the other and surrounded the small man. With a wave of his wand the leader of the group summoned the man's wand. The fifth member of the group and who was the smallest approached the man with wand raised.

"W-who are you?" The now panicking man stuttered. "You better let me go, y-you don't know w-who your messing with!" The man yelled.

"Oh but I do." The smallest member of the team said pulling back their hood.

"Granger!" The man gasped.

"Hello Peter." Hermione dangerously whispered. "And it's Potter now. **STUPEFY!**"

oooOOOooo

**A/N:** Again thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please add a review, if you didn't let me know as well and where it could have been better. I love **constructive critiques** but no flames please.

**Read and Review**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter still not mine.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay, my wife was becoming impatient about this next chapter being posted so you can thank her for getting me back in gear and getting it out. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! I will try and get back to responding to your reviews I know I have kind of been lacking in that area but I will try and be better. I hope you enjoy this next installment of Watching Over Harry!**_

Chapter 30

A confused Peter Pettigrew tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness that surrounded him, where ever he was it had a cold and an unfriendly feel to it; it also had a distinct mustiness that assaulted his sense of smell. He sat in silence for a moment trying to remember the last thing he had been doing prior to waking up here.

"Knockturn Alley…I had gone to Knockturn Alley." He recollected, shaking his head a little more in an effort to call up more of his memory. "I…I had gone there for a bit of fun when…Granger!" A flash of dawning entered his mind as his eyes widened. "Granger was there, that know it all Mudblood…she-she hit me with a spell!" Peter cursed himself for allowing himself to be caught by one of Potter's closest friends.

'So I must be in a holding cell of some kind of Dumbledore's Order.' He mused. 'I need to find a way out of here." He stood in the senses depriving darkness and shuffled his feet to the left, stretching his arms out he tried to feel for a wall or something that would give him a sense of location. Eight steps to the left and his hands pressed against a wall of solid rock that was rough and porous.

From where he stood he again slowly shuffled forward and came to another connecting stone wall. A few moments more of shuffling his feet and feeling the rock wall his hands felt the unmistakable feeling of cold iron bars. 'So I'm in a cell with bars.' The animagus smirked. 'Fools, this won't hold me.' Peter attempted to transform into his rat form when…nothing happened. He tried again and again with the same negative results.

"Bloody Hell! They must have some sort of magical suppression wards!" The Potter's traitor spat.

Before he could formulate another plan, torches began to spring to life, one at a time eight torches illuminated the House of Black's dungeon, four on either side of the dungeon walls. Peter scurried back to the corner farthest from the iron bars of his cell and tried to make himself as small as possible.

The fat animagus began to tremble as he heard the distinct echo of boots walking somewhere above him. At the opposite end of the dungeon light poured through an opening door at the top of a spiraling staircase. Three individuals came down the stairs, two obvious females if their curves were any indication of their gender and one male, tall and broad shouldered.

The man walked with predatory grace, Peter shuddered as waves of power seemed to radiate from the man and filled the entire space. The woman directly behind him seemed to mirror him in power and had the aura of an apex predator herself. The other female the shortest of the three was not on the same level as the other two but there was definitely power there.

He did not know why but this woman made him more nervous than the other two, years of existing as a rat had honed his instinct to recognize a threat, he could sense that he was prey to this woman. The first two he could sense controlled and refined power, but the other woman had the feeling of a snake ready to strike at the slightest provocation. He would need to be wary of her.

His attention was brought back to the man who had now stopped in front of his cell. He squinted his eyes to make out the man's face that was being somewhat obscured by shadows from the flickering torches. He gasped in recognition as a pair of burning emerald green eyes unblinkingly stared back at him.

On hands and knees Peter scrambled to the bars his head bowed in fear and shame. "H-Harry I-I'm…"

"**SILENCE!" **Harry yelled raising his empty hand toward the groveling man who was bodily thrown into the back of the cell the porous and jagged rock tearing the Death Eater's clothing and slicing into his flesh.

"Interesting piece of magic isn't it Peter?" Harry asked nonchalantly looking at the bars and the cell admiringly. "The Blacks are amazing spell weavers, experts at runes and warding." Harry continued ignoring the sobs of his parent's betrayer.

"An amazing bit of magic." Harry repeated himself. "A person being held in this cell has his magic completely blocked while those on the outside can still cast spells and curses to their hearts delight at the person within the cell." Harry continued in a voice of appreciation.

"You see, when you were brought here my sweet sister-in-law cut a rune into the back of your neck. That rune activates a series of others within these cell walls which negates the magic of the one with the rune carved into them. Bloody brilliant don't you think?" Harry now focused on the pathetic looking man groveling in front of him.

Peter felt the back of his neck where he could feel the raised skin of where the rune had been carved. "Now if it was up to me I would have killed you on sight…but my lovely wife believes you could provide us with useful information on your master." Harry spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Your decision here and now will determine if you live or die, I know there are many who would like to have a piece of you." At this the smaller woman shuffled her feet, her hand twitching wanting to draw her wand. Peter noticed the movement and audibly gulped at the woman who had him on edge.

Harry smiled at the display and chuckled. "Easy Hermione we should at least give him a chance to prove his worth." Peter turned to stare at the girl who stepped further in the light revealing a scowling Hermione.

"Yes, she is most anxious to ask you about the location of our dear former potions professor." Harry stated. He was still concerned over his best friend now adopted daughter's desire for revenge for the killing of her parents. Although she was now significantly in more control than she had been, thanks to Bill Weasley.

Hermione had asked Bill Weasley to join their little group "The Dark Mark Killers" in hunting Death Eaters soon after they allied themselves with Harry. Bill had initially refused seeing the lust for revenge in her eyes, that same look that had been in his eyes after his father had been killed by Voldemort. But after speaking with Harry and Bella they thought that he may be the best person to help Hermione deal with her emotions.

After the battle at Bones Manor, Bill and Hermione had become inseparable. Harry and Bella weren't sure if the two were intimate yet but they could tell it was just a matter of time. Bill was obviously very attracted to her and Hermione found every opportunity to be near him. It was a pairing that Harry and Bella had no problems supporting should they get together.

"P-please Harry I don't know anything!" Peter whined. "The Dark Lord doesn't tell me anything he does not confide in me, please H-Harry."

"He lies." Hermione stated in a deadly tone.

"It seems my daughter doesn't believe you Wormtail." Bella speaking for the first time stepped into the light and glared at her former compatriot.

"Bellatrix!" Peter whispered fearfully remembering what the witch was capable of and not wanting to be at the wrong end of her wand.

"Tut tut Peter, you and I both know that you know more than you let on. And my daughter here…" Bella stated, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder and giving her a warm smile. "…has this wonderful ability to know when someone is lying. And if she says you are not being truthful…"

Bella tutted again. "…I would hate to be in your shoes when your mind gets shredded. Oh I guess I should mention the other part of this wonderful ability of hers." Bella smirked at the trembling man. "She seems to be a natural Legilimens and able to rip through the strongest occulemency shields…but with some rather nasty side effects I'm afraid." Bella smiled sadistically.

'_Laying it on a little thick aren't we_?' Harry thought to his wife in amusement. Bella just winked at him.

'_Well, Hermione is playing along with it._' She stated over their bond.

A pale looking Peter looked between Bella and Hermione with an escalating fear of being mentally ripped to insanity. Hermione just returned his stare and smirked as if daring him to resist.

"So what will it be Peter, cooperation or your mind being turned to porridge? A fate worse than death if you ask me." Harry stated with an air of indifference. "I'm still holding out for the chance to kill you…slowly. So decide…now!" Harry's icy glare focused on the pathetic man.

"W-what assurances do I have t-that you w-won't kill me after I do help you?" Peter whined from his place on the filthy stone floor.

"If the information you provide is significant, I give you my word as the Lord of an Ancient House that I will not kill you." Harry stated. "However should your information be faulty or deceptive, you will wish that you had never heard of the name Potter. Are we in agreement?"

Peter took a deep breath and exhaled it in a rush. Quickly weighing his options of cooperation or having his mind shredded; he chose the former. "I accept your conditions…m-my Lord. H-however there are certain things I won't be able to divulge due to oaths and other protections the Dark Lord has in place."

Harry glared at the man for a moment and then glanced at Hermione who was reading Pettigrew. "He speaks the truth Harry." Hermione whispered, her eyes not leaving the Death Eater.

"Very well." Harry stated with a sigh. "Let's begin."

"What is the current strength of the Death Eaters?" Bella began the questioning.

"About three hundred and sixty-five loyal Death Eaters here in Britain, not including the werewolves, vampires, Dementors, and other creatures who have been enlisted. Outside of Britain…I am not sure." Pettigrew answered.

Bella looked at Hermione who confirmed the truth of his statement with a nod. "Where is the Dark Lords headquarters?" Bella asked.

"I-I can't say…it's under the Fidelius Charm." Peter stuttered feeling a twitch in his silver hand.

"Do you know the identity of the secret keeper?" Harry asked.

Peter was beginning to panic; something was going on with the silver hand his master had given him. "N-no…I-I don't know…" Peter was sputtering his words.

"He's lying." Hermione stated simply.

"Who is the secret keeper Peter?" Harry demanded the air suddenly electrified around Peter as Harry's magic rolled off of him in angry waves.

Peter began to sob and plead. "I c-can't, he will kill me if he finds out."

"**I will kill you if you do not**!" Bella screamed at the sobbing man. "I made no promise to spare you, you filthy piece of trash! I will end you here and now! Now tell us!"

Peter gulped hard and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could form a syllable the silver hand shot to his neck and began to crush his windpipe.

"_**Diffindo!" **_Bella shouted quickly, the cutting curse in an instant severed the silver hand from Peter's arm; the hand disappeared in a wisp of silvery mist. Peter collapsed to the floor coughing violently while trying to suck in a lung full of air.

"What the hell was that!" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing Voldemort put some kind of loyalty spell on the hand and it reacted when he attempted to betray his master's secret keeper." Bella hypothesized.

"Lilith Zabini" Peter croaked his windpipe suffering some minor damage.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Lilith Zabini is the secret keeper." Peter repeated between gasps.

"Unlikely…" Bella stated. "Voldemort would not trust a woman to be his secret keeper."

"That is **why** she is the secret keeper. No one, not even the majority of his followers would suspect a woman; her identity is only known to a few. I only know because I just happened to overhear Lucius mention it. He was upset that the Dark Lord had not chosen him and he was ranting about it." Peter volunteered.

"He's telling the truth Harry." Hermione told her longtime friend.

"This will be tricky Harry." Bella began. "She is very well connected with the pureblood elites; a direct move against her could complicate our efforts to gain support in the Wizengamot. Not to mention if she is the Secret Keeper, Voldemort would have placed all sorts of protections around her residence, not to mention a loyalty spell or two to keep her from giving up the secret." Bella warned her husband.

"Then I guess we won't be overt about it, we'll have to get her to come to us. Perhaps we need to set up some kind of function and invites some of the elites, that could provided with an innocuous setting to get the information from her." Harry offered.

"We could ask Narcissa and Bill to see if they can come up with something to negate any loyalty charms or spells." Hermione added to the conversation. Both Harry and Bella nodded at the idea.

"What happens to a secret if the Secret Keeper dies?" Harry asked. "Not that I'm planning on killing her." Harry quickly added.

"Well if the Secret Keeper dies, then the Fidelius charm fades and what was secret will become visible or remembered. However if that were to happen he could simply recast it and we would have lost any advantage we would have had as opposed to keeping the Secret Keeper alive and getting the information. Then Voldemort would never know that his secret was compromised giving us a tactical advantage." Bella told her bondmate.

Harry smiled and kissed Bella's lips tenderly. "Not just a pretty face." Harry joked winking at his lover who smacked him playfully in the chest.

"Now Peter, why don't you give us the names of your compatriots, and in particular those within the Ministry?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to the simpering Peter.

oooOOOooo

Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, and Andromeda Tonks, were preparing for the August thirty-first trial of Albus Dumbledore which was quickly approaching. With the testimonies of Mrs. Figg and her 'Harry Journal' detailing the living conditions and abuse that the Savior of the Wizarding World had endured for most of his life, and all under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore, would have many of the Old Families calling for his head. For the heir of an Ancient and Noble family to be relegated to a life of abuse and servitude to magic hating muggles was beyond the pale.

If that was not enough, Minerva's testimony about the constant manipulations upon Lord Potter would certainly cause a stir. Beginning from Harry's first year he had been placed in life and death situations by the headmaster and used Hogwarts as a testing and proving ground to test and humble the young Lord.

The most damning evidence would come from the Goblins, who had records that proved that Albus Dumbledore along with his co-conspirator Molly Weasley now Prewitt had intentionally and with full knowledge of the illegality of their actions conspired to take control of the vast Potter fortune. Prewitt had embezzled thousands of Galleons and Dumbledore had embezzled near a million Galleons from the Potter vaults.

Dumbledore would also be charged with illegally sealing the Last Will and Testament of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. There will be charges of forging a false Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter, and charges of attempted line theft of an Ancient and Noble house among other charges.

Despite of all these charges they knew that Dumbledore had many allies within the Wizengamot who would overlook his crimes and believe that he had his reasons for doing what he did and that he had the best interests of their world at heart. They would need to have a majority of votes to convict the wily old goat and as it stood it was too close to leave to chance.

It was time to solidify the Potter-Black political base and if it meant calling in the markers of all those who were indebted to the house to publically make their alliances known then so be it. Albus Dumbledore had to be exposed for the puppeteer he was, he thought himself above the law, and they would prove it otherwise.

But the women of the 'Potter' family also had another reason to bring Dumbledore down, he had been aware of the attacks that had occurred against the Grangers, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Weasleys before they happened and did nothing to inform the DMLE or the Grangers and Lovegoods, a tacit warning of trouble had been given to the Longbottoms but nothing of substance. He had promised to help the Weasleys but did not show up until after Arthur had been killed.

The man was as guilty as Voldemort in their minds and they had all vowed to bring to light the ancient wizard's true colors to the Wizarding World.

The women had already set up the first of several planned "Social Gatherings" to speak with all those who were connected one way or another to House Potter. The first was to be two days from now at the Greengrass estate. The Greengrass' had economic dealings in both the magical and muggle worlds, through a substantial endowment from House Potter along with the introduction into the muggle markets, House Greengrass' owed its prosperity to House Potter.

House Greengrass would play host to ten other Great Houses as the future of the Wizarding World would be discussed as well as alliances renewed or formed. The three women swore that House Potter would once more make use of its political power as it had been under Harry's grandfather Charlus Potter. The Wizarding World would see the rebirth of the new House Potter-Black political machine and woe to those who would stand against it. A reformation was coming and Amelia, Augusta, and Andromeda were giddy with anticipation.

oooOOOooo

Harry, Bella, Hermione and Luna, along with Cissy and Tonks were visiting Diagon Alley for new dress robes for the first "Social Gathering" at the Greengrass' estate the next day. Susan and a mostly recovered Neville already had appropriate attire for the function and decided to stay back at Black Manor where Susan was playing a very attentive nursemaid to Neville.

Their first stop was at Madam Malkins, where Bella and Cissy made sure Harry had the right kind of robes befitting the Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses. However Narcissa's presence did not go unnoticed by one of Lucius' spies nor did Harry go unnoticed by one of Dumbledore's spies.

Lucius wanted to deal with his traitorous bitch of an ex-wife and more importantly recover the Malfoy fortune which was a misnomer seeing as most of his wealth came from the Blacks dowry and financial assistance. His Lord also wanted the former Lady Malfoy and use her as an example to those who would entertain the thought of leaving his service.

Dumbledore for his own selfish reasons wanted to make the Potter brat see reason and once again come under his control and direction and forget about all the impending legalities. He had sent out an emergency notification to several members of the order to come to Diagon Alley and "detain" the young lord for his own safety.

Lucius was almost feral with his desire to inflict harm on his former wife and the half-blood upstart Potter. They would both pay for his current circumstances. Lucius had come away from his failure in France with a piece of him missing. The Dark Lord in a magnanimous gesture only took the left eye of his lieutenant as punishment for the debacle in France; the other members of Malfoy's strike team were let off easy with a short but powerful exposure to his cruciatus curse.

Ronald Prewitt had never felt so much pain in his life. He had felt the effects for hours afterward. Molly Prewitt had been furious at the treatment of her son at the hands of the Dark Lord but knew it could have been worse. She was beginning to regret ever bumping into Pius Thicknesse which brought the Dark Lord to her home. But her bed was made and didn't know how to get out of it in one piece. She just hoped that the Dark Lord kept his promise of giving the Potter fortune to her.

A strike team of twelve was assembled including the buffoon Prewitt and the Dark Lords new favorite toy the Parkinson wench Pansy. This time there would be no holding back Lucius would succeed in capturing his ex or he would kill her. Either way Lucius would not be denied.

Dumbledore had contacted six of his most loyal order members including ex-auror Alastor Moody who unbeknownst to the ancient wizard was reconsidering his membership in the old man's little club. He was tired and frustrated with Albus's obsession with the Potter boy to the exclusion of all else.

He felt the Dark Mark killers had the right of it. Take all the bastards down by any means necessary none of this pussy-footin-around; it was time to play for keeps or not at all. Remus Lupin had also been reconsidering his loyalty to Albus. Yes the man had helped him when society turned its collective back on him. But he knew James and Sirius would be disappointed with his decision to remain with Dumbledork and not side with Harry.

Remus did not want to believe the stories of chronic abuse that supposedly Albus had allowed Harry to live under for years. Or that Albus was somehow plotting to control Harry and the Potter fortune for his own gains. Albus assured him that it was all contrived propaganda perpetrated by the psychopathic witch Bellatrix Lestrange who had somehow bewitched the boy and was controlling him and grooming him to be the next Dark Lord.

This just didn't make sense, Harry did not seem dark at the Will reading nor did he appear to be under any enchantments, to have him announce that Bella was the now the Lady Potter had been a shock, but there was obvious love in Harry's eyes when he glanced at the raven haired witch and not some potion induced infatuation.

Remus desperately wanted to talk to Harry and sort everything out. Hopefully when the order arrived Harry would be willing to speak to him, but Remus had the sinking suspicion that things were not going to go well. And it would be the Order that would come out of it looking the fools. Remus had felt the power rolling off of Harry and Bellatrix at the reading and feared that Albus and everyone else for that matter seriously underestimated the young man and his new bride.

oooOOOooo

Harry felt completely relieved as they made their final purchases at Madam Malkins, two hours of poking, prodding and being put on display like a dress up doll for four women was beyond humiliating.

And if he didn't know better he could have sworn that Madam Malkin took an inordinate amount of extra time measuring and re-measuring his inseam. He supposed that her hand brushing up against his manhood six times was just incidental to her measuring, 'but she did have that mischievous gleam in her eyes every time she did it though.' Harry mused.

And the girls all seem to smirk as she did it, even Tonks offered to give her a hand to make sure she had the right length. This had caused all the girls to giggle and Bella to slap Tonks on the back of the head. 'Women, even bonded to a woman I still don't get their thought process.' Harry sighed internally.

'And we'd have it no other way.' Bella replied with a chuckle over their bond.

"Okay ladies I believe we have tortured my husband long enough. Time to move on unless Madam Malkin has some last minute measuring to do that is." Bella smiled as the other girls burst out laughing and Madam Malkin shot a coquettish wink at Harry. Harry just palmed a head slap and shook his head in exasperation.

Harry opened the door to Madam Malkin's and stepped into the alley closely followed by the others. "**EVERYBODY DOWN!**" Harry yelled as he wandlessly cast a shield which was immediate struck by no less than four spells.

Screams began to echo up and down the alley as twelve people in black robes and bone white skeletal masks stepped out into the open with wands raised and a rainbow of colored spells flew toward the Potter group.

Bella's training kicked in as Hermione and Luna took up defensible positions on either side of the storefront, Narcissa went to Luna's side and began to return spellfire as Luna would shield against incoming spells or conjure barriers to intercept the more powerful ones.

Tonks had done the same as Narcissa going to support Hermione, one would shield as the other returned fire, and the four women worked in perfect tandem trusting that their partner had their backs. Two Death Eaters were immediate taken out of the fight with bone breaking curses and now laid screaming on the ground.

Harry and Bella had stood their ground to give the other four time to find cover. Harry and Bella worked seamlessly together as they sent blasting curses into the ground to kick up dirt and debris obscuring the battlefield.

The remaining Death Eaters entered various stores and alleyways to get out of the open and blew out the windows to return fire from safety.

People were grabbing their children and making for the cover of whatever building was closest, those who could apparate did so. A magically enhanced voice echoed over the street which caused a temporary ceasefire.

"**You will drop your wands and come with us quietly Potter, you and the blood traitor sisters and we will let the mudblood and the other slag go...for now**." An aristocratic voice sneered.

"**Yeah**…" Harry stated slowly with his voice amplified shaking his head from side to side. "…**not gonna happen Lucy.**" Harry smirked at the man who then stood just inside a doorway rigidly, his knuckles whitening around his wand.

"**You are a fool Potter…take a look around you. You are outnumbered two to one. We would cut you all down before a fight could even begin**." Lucius Malfoy sneered in his overconfidence.

"**You may have us outnumbered, but we have you totally outclassed. So take my advice and tuck your tails and run back to your half-blood wanker of a master**." Harry smirked.

"**How dare you insult my Lord and spout lies about him Pothead! I will kill you like I killed the Longbottom squib!**" A female Death Eater spoke to the right of Lucius.

"**Is that you Parkinson? I had heard that your puggy lips were permanently stuck to Moldyshorts backside or was it attached to something more toward his front?**" Harry chuckled.

"**You'll pay for that Potter!"** Pansy shrieked.

"**You know Parkinson; I have heard that so often that it has become a cliché**." Harry mocked in a bored tone.

"**Granger you Bloody Bitch, you better set me right or I will…I will.. cut off your tits!" **A new amplified voice yelled out.

"**Is that you Ronald?"** Hermione responded indignantly. "**Why am I not surprised you joined tall, white and pasty.**"

"**Fix me you filthy MUDBLOOD!"** Ron screamed

"**No need to be SHORT Ronald**." She chuckled. "**You seem a LITTLE miffed about something perhaps about some kind of SHORTCOMING?" **Her mirthful voice echoed through the alley.

"**You bitch, you…!" Ron screeched **

"**ENOUGH!" **Lucius yelled. "**Potter what is your answer?"**

"**Are you seriously that stupid Lucy?" **Harry mocked

"**So be it Potter but I will take my bitch of a wife dead or alive and as many of you as we can!"**

"_**Bombarda Maxima!" **_Lucius screamed as he sent the explosive curse at the storefront where Bella and Harry were standing. Harry and Bella together conjured a repelling shield that sent the curse right back to Lucius who dived out of the way just in time as the spell hit the spot where Lucius had been just a split second ago.

The blast sent wood and stone flying in all directions. Screaming intensified as bystanders tried to flee the area. Luna had spotted a family of four who were pinned down between the crossfire, with a quick word to Narcissa the two blondes made their way over to the family. Shielding each other as they went. The father of the little family was clutching a two year old little girl in his arms and his wife holding fast to a six or seven year old little boy.

Four Death Eaters one of which was Pansy Parkinson saw the movement and made their way to intercept the two witches. Luna and Narcissa had just managed to get to the little family when a cutting curse hit Narcissa in her left thigh. The statuesque blonde crumbled to the ground her leg bleeding profusely. Luna quickly raised her strongest shield to deflect the other curses from hitting them. Narcissa crawled to the family and cast an additional shield.

Two of the Death Eaters tried to maneuver around Luna and Narcissa to attack their flank while Pansy and her other cohort continued to rain spells down upon them. Narcissa spotted the two black robed men circling around; she conjured several slabs of granite to give the little group some added protection. She knew however that it would not last long. They needed to find better cover and soon.

Bella heard her sister's shriek and quickly made her way to aid the pinned down group while Harry, Hermione and Tonks kept the other Death Eaters busy. Harry and his group were dealing with six of the black robed tossers and were barely holding their own. Harry did not want to use too powerful of spells due to the many innocents in the area including the ones trapped in the shop the Death Munchers had entered into trapping the bystanders.

The Death Eaters had no such moral hindrance and were through deadly spells left, right and center. "Where are the bloody aurors!" Harry swore. "I need to have a serious talk with Aunt Amelia about the aurors response time!" He fumed, dodging a rather sickly looking yellow spell.

Harry was about to comment again when he heard several pops of apparition come from just up the street. "About Bloody ti…oh bollocks! Who invited freakin Dumbledore to this party!" Harry spat.

Albus Dumbledore, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, Remus Lupin, Emmeline Vance, and three other members that Harry could not remember, all appeared at the top of the street. At first they seemed confused at what to do but a red spell striking into a short brown haired man from the order, one that harry didn't recognize woke them from their stupor as the man's chest exploded in a shower of bone and gore.

Remus wasted no time in making his way down to Harry and helped the young lord in returning spell fire at the group of Death Eaters who were shooting spells at them from a second story window above the shop they had overtaken. The two men shared a glance and with a nod to each other resumed their fight with the Death Eaters.

Bella had closed the distance on her sister and Luna's attackers. With a silent flick of her wand ropes bound one of the two Death Eaters who were attacking her sister. Pansy saw Bella attack her comrade out of the corner of her eye and turned to face the older witch, the one she had been most anxious to meet, the former right hand of her master.

Without spell fire coming at them from the front, Luna and Narcissa were able to focus their energy on the other two who were trying to flank them. The two small children were screaming in terror as spells landed all around them. Luna was doing an admirable job so far at protecting the little family but she was also aware that she was beginning to tire and they needed to end this soon.

Pansy sent curse after curse at her presumed rival for the Dark Lords affection. Bella calmly deflected all of the curses from the enraged girl not returning any spell. "Fight me damn it!" Pansy screamed at the tall black haired beauty.

"I will prove to my Lord that I am the better witch! That I am his most powerful servant! **Fight me you whore!**" Pansy screeched her voice cracking.

Bella sent a mild wordless banishing hex that knocked the shorter girl on her backside. "Listen to me **Little Girl**." Bella marginalized the younger witch. "Do you actually believe that you are something special, that the Dark Lord holds you with any kind of esteem?" Bella mocked the girl who was scrambling to get back to her feet but Bella had pushed her back down again this time wandlessly. Pansy's eyes widened at the casual use of wandless magic that this traitor to her lord had just performed.

"You are nothing girl, but a tool for him to use and then discard when he is through with you." Bella stated.

"Lies! I am his favorite! I am his right-hand. He c-cares for me!" Pansy wailed.

"Poor poor misguided girl." Bella cooed as she walked closer to the downed girl who appeared to be almost hyperventilating. "He is not capable of caring or love or any kind of affection. His quest for power has erased any positive emotion from him. That is if he had any to begin with. He is not even human anymore foolish girl." Bella continued.

"No no…y-your wrong, I am his favorite!"The girl laughed maniacally. "And I will be rewarded above all others, especially after I kill you!" Pansy screamed finding her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" The sickly green spell flew from the tip of her wand towards Bella's exposed chest. Bella with catlike reflexes spun to her left the spell missing her and impacting on the building behind her.

Pansy grabbed the emergency portkey around her neck and in a swirl of color was gone. Meantime Luna and Narcissa had managed to down the two other Death Eaters and were binding them with ropes when Bella appeared. With the immediate danger over Luna cast a basic healing spell on Narcissa leg which stopped the bleeding but would still need to be looked at by a healer.

Bella, Narcissa, and Luna made their way back to the main fight, to give Harry and the others a hand, but pops of apparition got their attention as a squad of aurors appeared. "Do not move or we will open fire!" One of the aurors demanded.

Bella rolled her eyes at the man. "The fighting is down the street you imbecile!" Bella growled out.

"Why you filthy…" The auror began befor being cut off.

"Captain! I do hope for your sake that you were not to just about offend the Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, especially the wife of my godson!" Amelia Bones stated loudly as she came from the back of the auror squad.

"N-no ma'm, I-I mean Minister I was just…"The auror captain stuttered as he came to ridgid attention. Ignoring the man Amelia turned to Bella.

"Bella, what's going on?" Amelia asked in haste.

"We were ambushed by about a dozen Death Eaters as we came out of Madam Malkins. Lucius is leading them. There are three that we took out down here." Bella stated pointing out the three bound Death Eaters.

"You two men!" Amelia pointed to two members of the Auror Squad. "Take these three to a holding cell at the Ministry. No one is to see them! Do I make myself clear?" Amelia command the two aurors.

"Yes Minister." They both replied with a quick bow. "Now let's go help Harry." Amelia stated to the others.

Bella, Amelia, Luna and Narcissa arrived to find that the remaining six Death Eaters were pinned down at the moment. They were all surprised to see Dumbledore and some of his people there fighting as well though it appeared two of their members were down, one obviously dead.

Bella was also surprised to see Remus Lupin fighting at her husband's side. With the additional reinforcements the Death Eaters could see they no longer had the tactical advantage and began to activate their portkeys. Lucius screamed in fury, he would be denied once again, with one more killing curse sent out the window he was hiding behind he dissaparated.

The spells coming from the building went silent; Harry and the others cautiously took a breath but did not lower their wands yet. Remus who was standing next to Harry saw the approach of the other group lead by Bellatrix. His eyes met the eyes of an old acquaintance, not since his days at Hogwarts had they spoken.

They had each been prefects for their respected houses and on occasion were required to patrol the halls together. They had found that they had much in common and quickly developed an easy friendship during their fifth year; soon they had arranged all their patrols so that they would be together.

During their sixth year the two had secretly became a couple. They knew neither set of their friends would approve and so needed to keep the relationship quiet. By the end of sixth year they had professed their love for one another and planned to run off together after graduation. She knew that her family would absolutely not accept him as a suitor. He came from a poor family for one and if they were to ever learn of his condition they might kill him on sight.

But their romance was destroyed during the summer between their sixth and seventh years. Her family had bound her to another through a marriage contract. Her mother had gone as far as threatening her life if she did not capitulate to the contract. Her older sister had escaped the family and had married for love to a muggleborn of all things, but she was destined to be married to a pureblooded man she did not love and knew was as dark as her family had been.

Seventh year had crushed Remus' heart and hers as well, but she had little choice. Her older sister had been cast out of the family for not marry the right kind of person. They tried to maintain a friendship but her betrothed's friends kept a close eye on her all the time. She wished on many a tear filled night that she had the courage to go against her family but they left no room for error, if she disobeyed them they would end he.

Narcissa Black looked into the familiar amber eyes of her biggest regret, her lost love Remus Lupin. Narcissa's heart skip a beat or two as she stared at him. Remus became lost in her deep blue eyes as well, remembering happier times when they were young.

"Hello Cissy." Remus nervously addressed her.

Narcissa smiled just as nervously. "Hello Remmy."

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Okay so I know not a nice place to end it, but we will learn a little more about Remus and Narcissa next chapter as well as the confrontation coming between Harry and Dumbledore. And the Social Gathering begin as Harry and Family begin to solidify their political strength. I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! **_

_**Please Read and Review**_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine only the story line in this work.

A/N: Happy New Year to everyone! I know we're in week three of the New Year but this is the first chapter of 2012 so I'll say it anyway. This chapter was difficult to write, in fact this is the third incarnation of this chapter and though I'm not completely satisfied with it, I think it moves the story along in the direction I want it to go.

I know that my characterization of Dumbledore is not cannon, nor was it intended to be (fan-fiction) but I have been asked about Albus stepping out from behind the scenes manipulations to a more confrontational character. My explanation for this is that Harry is the only other person besides Dumbledore with enough celebrity in the Magical World to actually sway the perceptions of the masses.

With Harry's public accusations of Dumbledore's manipulations and duplicity, Dumbledore had to come out of the shadows to defend himself and his true nature was finally being revealed. Dumbledore is desperate to hold onto his legacy and clandestine control of Wizarding law and policy and would go to more aggressive means to make sure his legacy and control is not challenged or blemished. Well there you go I hope that will explain what Albus does in this chapter.

On a side note next month marks the year point from when I started this little story, and I want to thank all of you that have continued with me through all that time and to those who have just discovered my little story. So THANKS! Now on with Chapter 31 of Watching Over Harry.

Chapter 31

The occupants of Diagon Alley cautiously began to stick their heads out of doorways and around building corners and took in the sight of spell damaged store fronts and sidewalks. Two more squads of aurors had arrived and began the tedious process of getting statements from the witnesses of the bold day time attack.

A counseling and trauma team from St. Mungos had been dispatched to the alley to help with the injured that were caught in the crossfire of the intense albeit short fight. Nine civilians had been seriously injured and two killed, one Order member had been killed and another seriously wounded.

Harry and his group were relatively unhurt but for a few minor lacerations, including the deep cut on Narcissa's left leg which was quickly set right by a trauma witch on sight. Harry was relieved to see that his family was all in one piece, but a rage burned deep within him at the audacity of the Death Eaters, and in particular Lucius Malfoy and his former best mate who had now raised a wand against his family.

There was nothing more important to Harry Potter than the safety of his family and loved ones and to have them come under fire…again…and in broad daylight showed him more than anything else that the Death Eaters and Voldemort were becoming far too desperate, and wanted to permanently stop him and his growing family.

Voldemort had suffered several defeats in a row now and Harry new that his nemesis would soon take his frustrations out on the innocents just to let the Ministry and the populaces in general know that he was still a threat and was to be feared.

He had provided Bill, Charlie, the twins and Ginny with the names that Pettigrew had given them, and they were already in the process of making plans to strike out at the unsuspecting death munchers. Hermione and Tonks had also become full members of Bill's little vigilante group which had been given provisional but secret approbation by the Minister's office. The magically powerful seven person strike team would bring fear and death to those who would use those same tactics against the innocent.

They were now the core of House Potter-Black's military arm and would train others as they pledged their loyalty to Harry. Amelia, Augusta, and Andromeda made up the political arm of House Potter-Black and would lead the House back to political dominance it had once enjoyed within the Wizengamot and bring those houses loyal to the Potter's and Blacks back under one banner as it had done in centuries past.

Minerva, Narcissa, and Luna were the research arm of the House. They were researching the more powerful ritual and blood based magic's, as well as the knowledge found in the grimoire's of the Potter's and Black's including the lost art of battle magic which was found within its pages. Harry and Bella were also learning the more arcane magic's from Morgana who had been entering the couples connected minds nightly as their bodies slept. Bella had been ecstatic to meet her ancestor and had come to adore the ancient echo.

A clearing of a throat jolted Harry from his inner thoughts, he sighed deeply in consternation as the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore appeared directly in front of him. "Harry my boy…" The manipulative old man began. "…how fortunate that I arrived, I see that we were just in time to save you and your friends. No need to thank me Harry it's what I do, I help those who are in need." Dumbledore stated loudly as a crowd gathered.

Harry gave the bastard an incredulous look and calmly responded. "How arrogant can you be Dumbledore." The crowd gasped at the condescending tone Harry used at the most powerful wizard since Merlin. "I don't recall you saving anyone. In fact after your arrival I don't recall you casting a single spell to "aid" us in anyway." Harry stated using air quotations with the word aid.

"My mere presence was enough for them to flee Harry. If you ever reach my level of magic Harry you will find that people would rather leave than confront you." Dumbledore spoke to Harry as if speaking with a child, some in the crowd nodding and whispering their agreement.

"Ooooh I see." Harry replied with exaggerated praise as he performed a sarcastic bow. "The great Dumbledore does not feel the need to raise his wand…he is too powerful for anyone to confront him. Or for him **to help**." Harry spat the last two words, looking around at all the people who had gathered meeting every eye.

"Let's hear it for your savior ladies and gentlemen!" Harry raised his arms high in the air assuring everyone's attention. "He has saved us all! Oh wait a minute." Harry took on an over the top pensive look. "There were those here today that weren't saved and how many other attacks has there been since Moldy shorts came back? How many have perished Dumbledore." Harry turned to the crowd with an embellished questioning look. "Perhaps they weren't worthy of saving. While he was stunning the Death Eaters with his awesome presence today…three people were killed and almost a dozen others wounded…how could this be?" Harry mocked.

"Tell me Dumbledore; are you so full of yourself as not to raise your wand even in defense of the defenseless?" Harry posed the question looking at the old man who suddenly looked uncomfortable. All eyes turned toward the venerable headmaster.

"This is not the place for this discussion Harry?" Dumbledore quietly replied.

"Isn't the place for this discussion!" Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "This is the perfect place. Perhaps you can explain it to these families why you did not act to protect their fallen and injured family members?" Harry motioned his arm to the growing crowd.

"Violence is never the answer Harry. Violence begets more violence and there are too few pure…uhm, magicals left in our world to retaliate against them with aggression." Dumbledore stated realizing his gaffe but hoping Harry didn't catch it. Harry grinned malevolently at the ancient wizard. 'Damn!' Dumbledore cursed his slip, but he was already spinning an explanation.

"So…" Harry began slowly. "We should not harm those who are harming us? Should we not defend ourselves from those who would kill us? Should we just accept our fate and let them rape, torture and kill us at their pleasure?" Harry asked in mocking disbelief.

"Why should we not defend ourselves against the Death Eaters?" Harry asked bluntly.

"There are ways to defend oneself without meeting violence with violence?" Dumbledore stated.

"I see…" Harry began. "So I assume you're talking about using stunners instead of more "permanent or aggressive spells" or perhaps you would prefer if we just warded our homes and never left them. Are we to be prisoners in our own home Dumbledore?" Harry asked, the crowd beginning to see where Harry was leading the discussion.

"Tell us Dumbledore, what should we do against these people who would kill us? Why would you not want us to defend ourselves our homes, or our families? Is there a reason not to? Why are you so against it? Are you trying to protect them and if you are, why?" Harry challenged the so called leader of the light.

"I am trying to prevent unnecessary bloodshed, Harry. Surely you don't want to be the cause of such suffering and harm. Your actions here are a prime example of going too far. Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves Harry, killing these misguided witches and wizards will do more harm to our culture and ways than anything else I can think of. " Dumbledore stated, it was an obvious attempt to shift the crowds growing unsettled mood back on to Harry. But Harry was not done yet; he had a chance to truly expose the manipulative old man for who he was, and was not about to let the opportunity pass. But his verbal comeback was stopped when another's indignant voice was heard.

"How dare you insinuate that my husband is the cause of this war!" Bella hissed, her eyes glowing with fury. "Let me tell you something about these "**misguided**" witches and wizards Albus bloody Dumbledore and the monster they serve!"

The crowd turned their eyes and attention to up until recently the most feared witch in all of Great Britain. The former Bellatrix Lestrange a former top lieutenant of the Dark Lord himself. Although there were still many in the magical community who were dubious of her new persona and marriage to The Boy Who Lived, there were fewer still who would dare verbally challenge her on her knowledge of the Dark Lord.

"The Dark Lord cares not for rules or fair play, and he instructs his followers in the same belief. He will kill rape and torture anyone who gets in his way. You purebloods out there!" Bella called. "Do not think for one moment that your blood status will save you from his bloodlust for power."

"He fights for the continuation of the old ways! He will spare those of pure lineage!" Someone shouted out from the crowd earning a few voices of tepid agreement.

"In the first war how many Old Families were wiped out?" Bella asked the nervous crowd. "How many!" She snapped. "More than thirty Old Families were wiped from existence and other Noble Houses were decimated because they refused to kneel before him, a half-blood born to a near squib and a muggle!"

"Lies!" The same voice as before contested while at the same time many other were murmuring over the revelation.

"Truth!" Bella replied matter-of-factly. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was his name while he attended Hogwarts, his mother was Merope Gaunt last of the Slytherin line and a squib who died soon after giving birth to the monster, his father was a muggle aristocrat who had been dosed with a love potion. Do not fool yourselves, the only thing Voldemort…" Gasps of fear and squeaks of terror escaped many lips at her use of the name. "…cherishes is power, and what he wants is absolute power. He cares nothing for the Old Ways and those who follow him follow him blindly. Their family fortunes drained so that he can fund his war on **ALL MAGICALS!** "Bella hissed.

"My sister speaks the truth!" Narcissa spoke removing the hood covering her face. Many recognized the Lady Narcissa Malfoy immediately. "My…former husband has used the wealth of the Malfoy family to bribe his way out of prosecution for being a Death Eater…" Again gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"He has bribed many a politician, including former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, all in an effort to place people loyal to the Dark Lord in positions of power so that when he is ready the Dark Lord will simply take over our government. He has been involved in the assassinations of many Family Heads and political adversaries to achieve his goals. He does not hesitate to kill anyone…even his own followers and his followers will kill anyone their master tells them too without regard to blood or station." Narcissa finished

"So Albus…where should we stand? Do we not defend ourselves and our families, do we not fight for the very survival of our world as we know it?" Harry asked the uncharacteristically quiet master manipulator. Harry turned his back on the old headmaster and looked at the crowd locking eyes with as many as were looking back at him.

"What do you say?" Harry asked the crowd. "Will you hide away in your homes, praying that the Dark Mark doesn't appear over your house?"

"No!" A few voice shouted.

"Will you allow a power hungry fiend to dictate how you should live your life!"

"No!" A few more voice joined the others.

"Will you let a few pureblood terrorist take over your government and dictate who is or isn't worthy to live or use magic based on their blood?"

"No!" This time the response was almost deafening.

The crowd was growing and several reporters and their photographers had arrived and were taking furious notes on the impromptu political speech. A palpable feeling of anger was swelling through the chattering crowd toward the state of their world and the seemingly unchecked attacks by the Death Eaters.

"Headmaster! Headmaster! What is your opinion of Lord Potter's and the new minister's position on being more aggressive in putting down the Death Eaters?" A reporter from an unknown paper asked.

"I am opposed to such action that will spill any magical blood, especially blood from old families. We must give them the opportunity to change their tactics and realize that violence does not strengthen their cause. There are more **politically** correct means to promote their positions." Dumbledore answered diplomatically.

"Stark Bent from The Wizard Free Press Headmaster, I have two questions. First, you stated that we should not spill any magical blood, but isn't that what the followers of You-Know-Who are doing? Secondly, as Lord Potter has suggested, should the public just put down their wands and hope for the best that they are not killed by these terrorist? Isn't that just being a bit naive?"

"I believe if we offer our brothers and sisters a chance to voice their concerns and give them a medium to express their agenda that we can come to an understanding. Some concessions could be made on both sides to assure at the very least that the violence stops. " Dumbledore answered in his best grandfatherly tone.

"Minster Bones, what is your response to what Lord Dumbledore has proposed?" The same reporter asked.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, these 'Brothers and Sisters' are nothing more than terrorist. Their sole purpose is the destruction of the ministry and anyone who does not measure up to their standards of blood purity. Voldemort does not and will not share power; he would set himself up as dictator and strip our citizens of any and all rights they now enjoy." Amelia stated matter-of-factly.

"We have witnessed what happens to those who do not subscribe to Voldemort's and the Death Eater philosophy. They are killed. How many pureblood house's and Noble families have been wiped out for disagreeing with this terrorist's ideology? An assassination attempt has already been made against me and other old and noble families in the past several weeks.

I will not allow them a voice in our government! I will meet them spell for spell. I have authorized the aurors and hit wizards to respond to deadly force with deadly force. The passive way of dealing with this group in the past has been met with disaster and the deaths of many good wizards and witches. No more! We will actively bring the fight to them. Let me state here and now that your blood status and or House status will not protect you if you are found to be a supporter or an active participant in the ranks of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. I will protect all of magical Britain's citizens regardless of their blood status, we are all blessed with magic and share a responsibility to nurture and train every member of our society who possesses it." Amelia firmly told the crowd of civilians and reporters receive a round of loud applause.

"Lord Potter what is your position on all of this? In the past you have been known as a strong proponent for the former head of the Wizengamot, has your support and alliances changed? Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet." The jewel bespectacled reporter asked.

"As I have made clear in recent statements, I have lost all confidence in Albus Dumbledore, not only to lead in our political halls, but as a leader against the turmoil our world now faces. He would give one chance after another of redemption to these terrorist while they continue to shed innocent blood. They have not just targeted adults in this war but children as well. They have no morals! And they deserve no second chances and they deserve no mercy.

I whole heartedly support Minister Bones and the direction that she and others within our government have set. We must meet this assault against our people with the same force as is being used against it. I would ask my colleagues of the Wizengamot to join me in supporting the new legislative bills sponsored by the Lady Longbottom which would heavily sanction those who are found supporting this terrorist movement and provide our peace keepers with the training and equipment they need to fight this heinous threat.

Furthermore, I seriously question the motives of Lord Dumbledore's reticence to condemn these terrorist for their atrocities against our world. I wonder if he does not share in their ideals and goals, just perhaps not their methods to achieve it. Furthermore I think we should seriously question his fitness to oversee the teaching at our beloved Hogwarts and the safety of its students. I have given you a history of my own years at the school and the dangers that I and my classmates had to face since my first year as well as the other crimes perpetrated against me personally at the hands of this man." Harry stated glaring at the old man.

"I have been the muggleborn's greatest advocate in wanting them in our society. I am saddened that Lord Potter would think otherwise. I have been an advocate and a champion of those new to our world. As I have said…all magical blood is precious and I am against any such action that would end in bloodshed. We must seek a more benign way of handling these misunderstandings." Dumbledore interrupted sharply.

"Misunderstandings!" Hermione blustered. "Misunderstandings! My parents were murdered in front of me! A man you employed as a potions professor cast the curse that tore open my father's neck and killed him! There was no mercy in his eyes! No…let's discuss our differences! He was there to **MURDER US! **Gasps were heard throughout the crowd as the name Severus Snape was whispered among them.

"An attack which you… **Albus Bloody Dumbledore** had been made aware of in advance by your pet Death Eater! You gave us no warning! You allowed the attack to happen! In my eyes you are as guilty as those who perpetrated the act!" Hermione spat at the feet of the old headmaster. Reporters were writing furiously, flashes from a dozen press cameras nearly blinded those nearest to them.

"Miss Granger is clearly emotionally distraught over the loss of her parents and has in her blinded state has linked me to the crime because a former associate of mine who _**allegedly**_ had attacked her family. I am deeply sorry for her loss, but I _**had**_ no knowledge of the events in which she speaks. Had I been aware, I would have done my best to protect her family as I would any muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood family. I am offended that I would be so maliciously accused of being complicit in such a heinous attack!" Dumbledore retorted in false bravado.

"The courts will decide your involvement in the attack Dumbledore as well as your guilt in other crimes perpetrated against me, my family, and magical Britain. A new dawn is breaking Dumbledore and we will no longer allow the travesties of the past to stand.

You say you are a proponent for the muggleborn and the half-blood's, yet your record as Chief Warlock would suggest otherwise. Every piece of legislation that has come before you regarding this group has been shot down. Equality and fair hiring practices for this group has come before you many times yet you refuse to introduce it to the Wizengamot for vote.

Inequality in the courts is outrageous! Muggleborns are not fairly represented. The word of a pureblood is taken over a muggleborns without hesitation or investigation. Muggleborns are barred from serving in the ministry or owning a business. Is this your idea of being a champion of the people? The elites in our world fear no prosecution and see themselves above the law and often are guilty of crimes that should earn them a lengthy stay in Azkaban.

Your own voting record shows that you are as biased against muggleborns as those who would see them driven from our world or worse. You have no credibility Dumbledore and I look forward to your trial where all your manipulations and lies will come to light. Now if you will excuse us we have things to be getting on with." Harry received applause for his observations and shouts of support for the Boy-Who-Lived echoed throughout the alley.

"I need to speak to you in private before you leave Harry." Dumbledore said in low tones for Harry's ears only. Harry raised an eyebrow at the impertinence of the man.

"We have nothing further to discuss Dumbledore. I am not that trusting little boy anymore." Harry replied curtly.

"I'm afraid I must insist Harry. You are taking things too far. We need to show a united front if we are going to turn the hearts of the people toward the greater good." Dumbledore stated his smile slipping a bit and his eyes icy.

"You insist nothing! You forget yourself Dumbledore, I've let slide your presumptiveness of addressing me in the familiar. But let me make it perfectly clear that I do not consider us friends socially or politically and I have no inclination or desire to align myself with you." Harry's voice hardened as he stepped closer to the ancient wizard his eyes locked onto Dumbledore's showing his contempt for the man. "You are nothing to me Dumbledore but a meddling old man with delusions of godhood who is out of touch with reality. Your refusal to engage this war in the way it needs to be is proof of that. Your time as the supposed leader of the light of Magical Britain is about to crash down all around you. I pity you old man, this is what you have brought your life down to. Historians when they write about you will write about your infamous fall from grace." Harry then stepped back and turned his back on the former head of the Wizengamot.

Hate and anger swelled with in Dumbledore's chest. This BOY was destroying all he had created, challenged him at every turn. And now his action threatened his place in history and he could not allow his legend to be sullied by this halfblooded upstart! "I AM ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! THE GREATEST WIZARD SINCE MERLIN! AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME POTTER OR BE SILENCED!" Albus drew his wand with surprising speed and pointed it at Harry's back, a dark purple curse the organ liquefying curse illuminated the tip of his wand and then sped toward its target.

An immediate explosion of color illuminated the area, as shields, stunners, and some offensive spells flew from a multitude of wands. The still assembled crowd and members of the media stood frozen in time as they watched the spells slam into the body of the great wizard. In horrific slow motion his body hit the ground. There was no movement no one dared breathe as the motionless form lay on the ground. Empty eyes stared up from the crumpled body, there were no risings or fallings of his chest, no signs of life what so ever.

No one knew for sure but the historic figure was hit by no less than a dozen spells, none were lethal on their own but the collective power of so many spells was enough to extinguish the once celebrated life of Albus Perciful Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

It would be the topic for years to come, the tragic and seemingly senseless death of the Defeater of Grindelwald and Leader of the Light. Many articles would be written on Dumbledore's dissension from grace, his mental stability over the last several years of his life and his manipulations of the Boy-Who-Lived and the many other crimes and inconsistencies in the man's life as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

All though his reputation had been stained in recent years the Wizarding community would feel the loss of the once great man.

The aurors began to disperse the crowd as medi-witches confirmed to Minister Bones what was obvious to all the Dumbledore was indeed dead. Harry felt numb, although though the two men had been at odds he never would have wished this heartbreaking end for his onetime mentor.

Bella wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling him tightly against her. "It's not your fault love. He decided to use deadly force against you, ironic when you think he would not use such lethality on the Death Eaters. We were merely defending you against the attack. Even Moody and Lupin shot stunners at him. It was unfortunate but none of us regret defending you." Bella consoled her husband.

"I know love. It's just…" Harry shook his head in sad frustration not knowing really what he wanted to say. Bella just held him tighter and rubbed his back with small circles.

Amelia came over and placed a comforting hand on her godson's shoulder. "Harry, why don't you and the rest of the family head home? I'll be here late getting all of this sorted out. With close to fifty witnesses the news of this will be all over Britain by morning. I'm going to have to give a press conference first thing. With the news of Dumbledore's death I'm sure we will see an upswing in Death Eater activity; you should get everyone to come over to the manor tonight so we can come up with some kind of game plan." Amelia stated warmly. Harry nodded his head, and with a look to his family they all disapparated back to Black Manor.

Tomorrow would be full of new challenges; a world without Dumbledore may motivate his enemies to more open hostilities and brazenness. For all his faults, Albus had commanded respect from his enemies he after all was a powerful wizard. Most who worked in the dark feared him on some level and now without that fear how would the Dark respond.

A/N: A short chapter but a pivotal one. Three warring factions have now become two and the war will begin again in earnest. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and hope that you will take the time to Review.

Please Read and Review


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Yep, Harry Potter still not mine.

A/N: HAPPY ANIVERSARY! That's right one year ago today I began this my very first fanfiction story, Watching Over Harry. I'm so grateful to all of you who have been with me this whole time and to those who may have just discovered it. I have received so many helpful tips from readers that have made me a much better writer.

Over the last two days I re-read Watching Over Harry from the first chapter to this latest one. And I can honestly say that I have gotten a little better with each new chapter. I plan on going back and fixing some of the obvious spelling and grammatical errors and maybe sharpening up some of the dialogue. So I will be taking the next couple of weeks to do that, after which the new chapters will begin again.

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews they really do inspire me to keep writing. So without further ado here is the next chapter of Watching Over Harry.

*Thanks to Key To Chaos for pointing out a name mix up!

Chapter 32

Pius Thicknesse rushed to give the incredible news to his master. He had witnessed the entire event in Diagon Alley, from the fight between Potter's group and that of Lucius' to the accidental death of Albus Dumbledore. This would definitely change his master's timetable on moving his plans along. With Dumbledore gone, the only one who could seriously challenge his master, it was inevitable that his master would be victorious. Potter was still a child and although politically connected at the moment he was no match for his master.

Pius entered the large hall of the Riddle mansion and saw nearly a hundred Death Eaters kneeling in front of a large golden throne reminiscent of the chair Dumbledore sat in at Hogwarts' Great Hall. Directly in front of him were six forms that were twitching on the ground in front of his Lord, among those were Lucius Malfoy, Alexis Carrow, the Prewitt boy and the Parkinson wench who thought too much of herself, Pius mused. They were all in fetal positions twitching from what looked like the after effects of the cruciatus curse.

Another was slowly spinning upside down in the air, his robes falling over and hiding his face, his back was bared and several deep cuts crisscrossed each other, a large puddle of blood pooled directly beneath the unmoving man. It brought back the memory of Alecto Carrow who also found himself on the receiving end of the Dark Lord's wrath. Alecto was never seen after that meeting, it was rumored that the Dark Lord allowed his snake to devour him. Pius shivered at the thought of being crushed and then eaten by the abnormally large snake.

Pius wisely stood off to the side of the hall not wanting to interrupt his master punishing those who failed in capturing Narcissa Malfoy and Harry Potter. It was extremely bad form to interrupt him while he was dolling out punishments and a good way to finding yourself joining those unfortunate souls on the floor.

"I am very disappointed Lucius, how many times will you fail me? How many times will I allow you to live after such incompetence?" Voldemort hissed at the shaking man.

"F-forg-give me my L-lord, Dumbledore and…"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cut off Lucius' pleading. The blonde wizard winced and tried to make himself smaller curling into a ball.

"I grow weary of your pathetic excuses Lucius; I grow weary of the incompetence of my so called elite Death Eaters! I grow weary of my soldiers losing to CHILDREN AND OLD WOMEN!" Voldemort raged, his voice echoing through the room causing many a grown witch and wizard to whimper and a few others to lose bladder control.

"If we are to have my utopia we must not give an inch, we must be brutal and merciless to those who oppose me. The Ministry is full of mudblood lovers and those who would deny you your proper place in our society, they must fall at our feet and we must crush their bones beneath them. Soon the Ministry will fall and we will rebuild it in my image. And those faithful of you here today will reap rewards beyond imagination. You will be the princes' and princesses of the magical world and those of lesser blood will fall at your feet and worship you and serve you as their betters." Voldemort stated to a boisterous round of Huzzah's.

"But as always I must make an example of what can happen should you fail me. I have obviously been too lenient, I have let go unpunished several recent failures and apparently this has spawned slothfulness in my servants." Voldemort looked up at the suspended body of Tobias Umbridge, younger brother of the former under-secretary to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Nagini…lunch." Voldemort called to his pet. With a snap of his fingers the body crashed to the floor with a thud and a low moan escaped from the lips of the still alive man. With lightning speed the large snake coiled itself around the battered and bloody body and began to constrict its coil around the warm body.

A bloody curdling scream echoed through the room as bones began to snap on the man. His collarbone snapped in half his ribs crushed as the last remaining bubbles of air were forcibly expelled from his lungs, a loud crack indicated that his hips were pulverized.

Nagini loosened her coils from around the man and positioned her head to that of Tobias Umbridge, several Death Eaters vacated their stomachs as the great snake unhinged its massive jaws and began to swallow the man head first. Several minutes passed as the Death Eaters were forced to watch until Tobias' feet disappeared within the jaws of the hellish servant.

"Now, I hope that I have impressed upon you the severity of the consequences should you fail in your future assignments." Voldemort hissed. "You are dismissed!"

All but twelve Death Eaters quickly left the great hall of the mansion, the remaining figures kneeled in a semi-circle around their lord and waited for him to speak.

"I do hope you have a good reason for not arriving when I summoned you Pius." The Dark Lord stated dangerously.

"I-I do my Lord. I bring good news…Albus Dumbledore is dead." The slippery politician said with a gleeful smirk on his face.

Voldemort stopped in his tracks as he replayed what he had just heard in his mind. "Are you certain of this Pius?"

"I am my Lord, medi-witches confirmed it to Minister Bones at Diagon Alley after Lord Malfoy's failure there." Pius glanced at Lucius who was glaring daggers at him. Pius smirked at the still twitching man.

"How was this accomplished? Who killed him?" Voldemort asked in interest.

"Dumbledore attempted to attack the Potter boy, but was cut down by spells coming from those in his party and several others from aurors and others present." Pius related.

"Dumbledore attacked Potter… in broad daylight? The man obviously had finally cracked." Voldemort mused as he sat down in his throne absorbing all the details. "This is most welcomed news Pius. You have done well." Pius beamed at the praise.

"With Dumbledore gone we may be able to move up your plans on taking Hogwarts my Lord." Lucius offered.

"True, although Hogwarts still has powerful wards and defensives, these will have passed on to the deputy headmaster of the school. Our numbers are not yet sufficient enough to risk an all out assault. Also with it being the summer months there will be no students there and we will need that leverage to hold the castle. The threat of dying children will keep the Ministry and others from trying to retake the school. No that plan will have to wait." Voldemort replied weighing his options carefully.

"No we must continue our efforts in weakening the Ministry and to do that we must somehow get some of our people back inside and in positions of power and authority." Voldemort stated.

"It will be impossible to do my Lord with the Bones whore implementing her new security measures. Anyone with your mark my Lord would be found out upon entering the Ministry and promptly arrested and their assets seized." Bryce Edgecombe informed his master hesitantly.

"He is correct my Lord." Pius offered. "All Ministry employees now must take a magical oath of loyalty to the current Minister until such time he or she is voted out and a new one is confirmed. All members of the Wizengamot are inspected for the dark mark as well. No one is permitted into the chambers without being checked and no wands are allowed except for the Sergeant at Arms and his staff of aurors. These aurors are handpicked by the Minister herself and are stationed at every door and at strategic locations within the hall."

"The Bones woman is making quite a nuisance of herself." Voldemort muttered. "There must be away for us to get our people on the inside."

"What if we used the Imperious Curse? They might not be our people but at least we could control them." Alexis Carrow offered.

"It would not work." Pius stated. "The magical oath would fight against the curse and would be rendered ineffective."

"I may have a more subtle solution my Lord." LilithZabini spoke for the first time.

"And what exactly are you proposing Lady Zabini?" Voldemort hissed softly.

"What we need is to get someone close to the Minister." Lilith stated primly.

Malfoy snorted. "Obviously, I assume you have a method to do this." He sneered at the exotic woman.

"Indeed I do. You see, Harry Potter is the godson of our dear Minister for Magic. He is as close to her as her own neice. From what I've seen of him he has grown into quite the handsome young man." She stated silkily her smoky voice oozing sexuality.

"Will you be making your point soon?" Malfoy huffed. Lilith smiled seductively back at the frustrated man.

"There is a gathering tomorrow-night at the Greengrass Estate, many of the old and noble families will be in attendance at the request of Lord Potter-Black. I am told that the Minister will be there, security is expected to be extremely heavy and the home and surrounding area warded to the hilt. Potter is attempting to establish a strong political base around himself and Minister Bones." Lilith continued.

"Yes yes, and this helps us how?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"I have been invited to attend by the Davis family and will be introduced to the handsome young lord. My plan is quite simply to ingratiate myself upon the boy and then seduce him. I'm sure you are aware how…persuasive I can be. Once I have him so infatuated with me I can begin to manipulate the boy and have him do whatever I ask him to do." Lilith moaned huskily, several of the male Death Eaters had their tongues hanging out and were glassy-eyed at the sultriness of her voice.

"You do realize that the boy is married and to Bellatrix Lestrange no less." Snape remarked. "She would cut you up and toss you out her door as nothing more than meat scraps."

"Simpleton!" Lilith mocked. "He is the Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses, and it is within the old laws governing marriage practices of the Ancient and Noble houses that he can take a wife for each house. If I can seduce him and get him to impregnate me, and being from an equal house, by the old laws he would have to take me as his wife if there is not one for that house already. Bellatrix would have no choice but to accept me as his second wife." Lilith stated smugly.

"Once I am entrenched in his little family, I am quite adept at subtle manipulations, with enough time I could have him spilling his darkest secrets, influence his views and opinions, and have him introduce legislation that you my Lord would want passed. I could even have little accidents happen to others in his little family including Bellatrix. With enough time my Lord, I could have him walking right into your waiting arms with the key to the front door to the Ministry and you wouldn't even have to raise your wand." Lilith finished.

Voldemort sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of his face. His mind began to look at the potential pros and cons of this plan. Lilith was unmarked, and if she could somehow gain control over Potter and bend him to her will it would save his dwindling resources. Logically it could take a few years or more for the plan to bear fruit. Could he wait? He had waited twenty years already what would be a few more. He could still cause mayhem in the country and force the Ministry to spend more of its resources in a vain attempt to find and engage him.

And if she gave birth to his spawn and if it were the only surviving heir, it would gain all the wealth of the Potter and Blacks once Potter was killed, and he would be, that wasn't even a question. That wealth would then be his to do as he wished. And he would need that kind of wealth to rule his kingdom. The plan had many what ifs; many things would have to fall into place for it to work. But if anyone could do it, it was the exotic Lady Zabini. She was as dangerous as she was beautiful, the widow of seven former husbands was evidence of her skill.

"Very well my dear. You have my permission to go forward. I would also like the names of all the families in attendance to this little social gathering. I may want to pay them…a visit in the future. I will also require weekly reports, I want as much information of the goings on within the Ministry as you can get." Voldemort ordered.

"Of course my Lord. It will be done as you command." Lilith bowed to the pale faced Voldemort who was sporting a sadistic smirk on his face.

oooOOOooo

Bella was sitting on the sofa in the small parlor of Black Manor, the setting sun cast it warm colors through the large window. The ambient light in the room was soft and low, Bella was humming a familiar lullaby and Harry was stretched out on the sofa as well with his head in Bella's lap. She was running her fingers through his raven hair and gently massaging his scalp.

His eyes were closed and his head relaxing into the wonderful ministrations of his wife. His mind though was trying to sort through the events of the day and trying to find some sense in it but there was none to be found that he could see. At least the family meeting had been productive…

…The family had gathered at the Black home and had discussed what the death of Dumbledore would mean to the Wizarding World. Amelia arrived later that afternoon after issuing a statement to the press and arranging a guard to watch over and protect Dumbledore's body. Aberforth had come and had taken his brother's body back to their family's ancestral home to be buried quietly.

Aberforth had informed Amelia that he held no ire against those who were involved in the incident. He had noticed that his brother had become more and more obsessed with Harry over the years and had fallen into some kind manic delusion that he needed to control the boy. He also sent his deepest apologies to Harry for the way his brother had manipulated and harmed him.

Surprisingly Moody and Lupin had approached Amelia and offered thier services to Harry and his family. Remus also wanted to apologize to Harry in person and hoped that he would forgive him for choosing Dumbledore over him. He realized too late that he had made the wrong choice but did not know how to make amends.

Harry of course forgave him immediately and Remus was brought to Black Manor. Of his own accord and quite unexpectedly, Remus gave a wizards oath to never betray Harry and swore an oath of loyalty to him and the House of Potter-Black. Harry was grateful for the pledge of loyalty as it removed any doubt of insincerity from Harry's mind.

Through Moody Harry learned that most of the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix were interested in joining Harry, they to felt that this war could not be won by passive means. There were some however, that were longtime friends of Dumbledore's that decided to go back to their own lives and not get involved. A few even blamed Harry for causing the death of the great wizard.

By the end of the meeting, Harry's military arm had gained thirty new members. One good thing that came from Dumbledore was an extensive spy network throughout the Wizarding community; they too had pledged themselves to Harry's cause through Mad Eye. Mad Eye Moody and told Harry that when the news of today's events and Harry's speech came to light in the morning, many of the disenfranchised magical community would turn to him as a light for hope.

Amelia and Augusta agreed that the political fallout of this would be to sharply redefine the lines of political power.

"Harry your stand on equality for all magicals will bring you tremendous support from the people who have been ostracized by the Pure Blood agenda. No one of your House status has ever so publically stood up for them before. In affect you have issued a call to arms for all those who feel disenfranchised. I just hope we don't see a backlash of violence on establishments and people of pure-blood ancestry. I may need you to call a press conference to reassure the populace that the new administration will deal appropriately with any acts of bigotry or hate crimes. I said as much in my press release but to have you give your approbation will be more helpful I believe." Amelia stated with a little concern in her voice.

"Of course Aunty." Harry nodded. "Perhaps we can plan it for the day after the news is released." Harry offered.

"That would be fine Harry." Amelia sighed in relief.

"Are we ready for the function tomorrow at the Greengrass Mansion?" Bella asked changing the topic.

Bill cleared his throat. "Yes my Lady, my team finished setting our special ward stones earlier this morning. Anyone with a Dark Mark will be immediately stunned as they cross over the threshold of the mansion. Any dark artifacts crossing the ward line will cause a loud shrieking to occur around the object. We also have the standard anti-portkey and apparition wards.

Once the party begins defensive and offensive wards will become activated around the exterior of the house. We should be quite safe." Bill grinned as he sat back in his chair next to Hermione who gave his hand a squeeze underneath the large dining room table the family had gathered around.

"I also have a dozen handpicked aurors who will be patrolling the grounds as well. I had met with Bill earlier and had those aurors keyed into the wards." Amelia added.

"Do we know if Lady Zabini will be in attendance?" Harry asked.

"According to Lord Davis, the invitation was extended and she had accepted." Augusta replied.

"Do we know if she is still Voldemort's secret keeper?" Tonks asked.

"When I scanned Pettigrew's mind she had been. We can only hope that she still is. If not, at the very least we can get a little more intelligence from her." Hermione spoke up, receiving quiet nods from the group.

"Right, well tomorrow should make for an interesting day, hopefully not as violent as today's was. You all have your assignments and know what to do, so let's be safe tomorrow." Harry smiled warmly at his growing family before reaching for Bella's hand and led her to the parlor.

oooOOOooo

Bella continued her soft singing and gentle ministrations to Harry's scalp. She loved these moments with her husband, when he was unguarded and just allowed himself to be putty in her hands. All too often he unfairly placed the burden of guilt upon himself. He felt guilt over Hermione's parents death, for Luna's father, and for the countless other deaths that had occurred since Voldemort's rebirth.

With her constant reassurance Harry was getting better at not blaming himself, there were just those rare moments when the guilt crept back in. But those moments were becoming much fewer.

"What kind of wedding would you like to have love?" Harry's random question caught her of guard. His eyes were still closed and his breathing soft and even.

"Wedding?" Bella asked with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah, doesn't every girl dream about their wedding?" Harry asked opening his eyes and looking up at the love of his life.

"W-well, yes but…we kind of skipped that part didn't we." Bella replied with a crooked smile. "In the eyes of magic we are husband and wife, I don't need some stuffy ceremony to know that I am totally yours and you are totally mine. I feel your love so deeply in my heart and soul that a ceremony would be just some unnecessary affectation that has no real meaning." Bella grabbed Harry's hand and placed it over her heart.

"This right here, this heart that beats in my chest, beats only for you. It is yours through this life and the next, there is nothing I need more than just knowing that the bond we share has joined us eternally together. So no my husband, I don't need a wedding to know we belong to each other. It's knowledge I already have that runs through every cell of my body." Bella answered and then leaned forward and tenderly kissed his warm lips.

Harry starred in loving awe at his wife as she flooded their bond with all the love in her heart and the sincerity of her words. There was nothing more to say on the matter, in all things that mattered they were husband and wife and nothing could be more wonderful.

Harry relaxed his head back on Bella's lap as she renewed her efforts in relaxing her husband. Suddenly the doors to the parlor opened and quickly closed as two bodies entered into the room in a tangle of limbs. The pair seemed to be fighting for oral dominance as two pair of lips were trying to devour each other. Hands were roaming furiously trying to remove clothing.

Bella and Harry stared at the couple and then back to each other and then back to the amorous couple. Harry sat up and next to Bella who had a large grin on her face, Harry then cleared his throat.

"I hope we're not disturbing you." Harry stated trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. The startled couple let out a yelp and flattened themselves against the door and faced the center of the room to find the Lord and Lady of the house watching them.

"H-Harry I-I can explain you see…" Hermione stuttered before being interrupted.

"Exactly what is you intention with my daughter master William?" Bella asked Bill, his face now glowing a spectacular red.

"Well uhm…" Bill began, Bella raised her eyebrow at the man. Hermione and Bill just stared at the floor in embarrassment and a little fear on Bill's part.

Bella with a wave of her hand caused the gas torches in the room to flare brighter, illuminating the room. Hermione was surreptitiously trying to re-tuck her blouse back into her skirt and smooth down her messed up hair. Bill was trying to re-button his shirt but his shaky fingers were not helping him in the slightest.

Harry's next words were meant to be harsh and accusatory but came out as a loud chuckle at seeing the couple's uncomfortable expressions. Bella cleared her throat at her husband and gave him a stern look. But through their bond they felt each other amusement.

"Yes well, William, Hermione…I must say that I'm quite disappointed in the two of you." Harry stated as seriously as he could muster.

"Hermione lowered her head further and Bill looked like he wanted to flee the room."

"Yes quite disappointed." Bella continued for her husband. "Disappointed, that it took you two this long to get together." Bella chuckled.

Bill and Hermione stared back at the other couple in confusion before the light entered into their minds. Bella stepped forward and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I was wondering when you two would get together." Bella said with mirth in her voice.

"Really…y-you're not upset?" Hermione asked.

"Heavens no! Harry and I have seen the looks you two have been giving each other for weeks." Bella stated.

"Just let me warn you Bill, I've always been very protective of Hermione, and now that she is a member of my family even more so. Do I need to explain myself further?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No my Lord, I understand completely." Bill said his voice breaking a little.

"Good, then we have an understanding." Harry smiled and slapped Bill on the shoulder.

The two couples sat down and spoke for awhile. Bill and Hermione told them how they just felt so right with each other. Bill had been worried about the age difference and wanted to wait to get involved with her. He had told her that he fancied her but that he would wait until she turned seventeen before exploring any kind of relationship with her. Hermione had other ideas, and told Bill the she fancied him and wanted to see if they could have a romantic relationship, she told him that she would reach her majority in a couple of months and she had no desire to wait.

Needless to say there were fireworks the first time they kissed and now couldn't get enough of each other. It was not all physical; Bill was quite intelligent and stimulated Hermione's mind as well as her libido. Harry and Bella listened cheerfully to the couple. Harry was happy for his best friend slash daughter and hoped that her happiness continued to grow.

Narcissa and Luna entered the parlor and informed Harry and Bella that the rest of the family had left for the evening and would return tomorrow prior to the Greengrass engagement.

"Cissy." Bella called to her sister before she left the room.

"Yes Bella?"

"By chance do you have a stomach settling potion brewed?" Bella asked the blonde witch.

"I believe so. Are you having stomach problems?" Narcissa asked in concern.

"Well just in the mornings. Over the last several days I get up and I'm hit with a wave of nausea and I have to run to the loo." Bella stated.

"Oh?" Narcissa asked her eyes sparkling. "Do you mind if I perform a quick diagnostic spell on you while you're here?"

"Not at all?" Bella stated.

"Harry be a dear and let your wife up so she can lie on the sofa properly." Narcissa asked sweetly.

Harry sat up from his comfortable position on Bella's lap and stood up from the sofa. Bella stretched herself out and tried to get comfortable. Narcissa then rolled up Bella's blouse to expose her belly. Taking out her wand she began to weave it around Bella's belly in a specific pattern. Luna and Hermione's eyes widened as the recognized the wand movements. It was a pregnancy revealing spell.

Within a few moments a sparkling gold hue surrounded Bella's belly. As soon as the color appeared the younger girls shrieked with excitement and ran to Bella's side and kissed her cheeks and then began to place their hands on Bella's stomach. Narcissa had a huge grin on her face that threatened to split it in two. Bella's eyes began to water as a surge of happiness went through her and she began to half giggle and half cry.

Harry stood back looking completely confused not knowing what the spell was that Narcissa had cast. Bill came over to Harry and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations Harry!" Bill said jovially.

"For what?" Harry asked still oblivious.

"Congratulations…daddy!" Bella cooed at her husband.

Harry's eyes widened to humorously large proportions and dazed crooked grin appearing on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad?" Harry whispered in awe.

"Yes you are dear brother-in-law, and a father to twins." Narcissa giggled as she just cast another revealing spell over Bella.

Amidst the shrieks of joy and happiness from the four girls in the room, none had noticed that Harry had fainted dead away after hearing the word twins. Bill looked down at Harry and laughed. "I suppose there's a bottle of Fire Whisky somewhere in this house. I think Harry's going to need it." Bill laughed as he stepped over Harry looking for the libation and a couple of glasses.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed the chapter a little bit of everything in this one. Next chapter is the gathering at the Greengrass Mansion. Please Read and Review! I love to hear from you all, and thanks again for your interest in my little story.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling**_

_**A/N: Wow! A lot of great reviews from everyone, thanks soo much. I'm still in the process of re-editing the prior chapters but I will let you know when I'm done. Now on with the story with another chapter of Watching Over Harry.**_

Chapter 33

A very happy Bella lay sleeping, snuggled against her husband; his right arm was draped around her waist with his hand lying gently on her bare belly. A small smile graced her face at recalling his reaction last night when they learned that she was pregnant. After a quick enervate by Luna, Harry was all smiles the rest of the night. He was so excited that he floo called the rest of the family to give them the wonderful news.

Although many had just left the manor they all returned to congratulate the couple. Well, that is to say they gave Harry a quick hug and then focused all their attention on the expectant mother. Susan immediately volunteered to take charge of the baby shower, Hermione was going on and on proudly about becoming a big sister. Luna was scouring the house for all the butterbeer corks she could find to make the anti-nargle necklaces to give the twins when they were born.

Poppy pulled out a ledger and was scheduling monthly visits to check on mother and babies and no one could quite understand Minerva who was so excited that she started speaking in her native Gaelic confusing everyone. It was well past midnight before the house emptied again and Bella and Harry actually had time alone to bask in the glow of the wonderful news.

Harry had been hyper-attentive and Bella loved every minute of her husband fussing over her. She knew that his greatest desire was to have a family of his own, and although he considered the others to be family, the two lives growing within his wife were the first to be of his and Bella's combined blood, created by the enduring love they had for one another.

Bella, as she was apt to do from time to time, began to doubt if she was worthy of the life she now enjoyed. A life where she was incandescently happy with a man she valued and loved more than her own life. Now there were two precious lives growing within her, it all seemed so impossibly far from where she was a few short years ago.

While Bella was lost in her musing the scenery changed before her. Suddenly she found herself in an ornate ball room softly illuminated by a large chandelier that hung from a gilded dome roof. A rich mahogany wood floor stretched out beneath her feet. A Large plate glass window dominated one side of the room allowing the twinkling stars and the light of a crescent moon from the night sky to add a touch of romance to the setting.

She looked down upon herself and gasped at the sight of the most beautiful ball gown she had ever seen. It was a deep red dress that complimented her goddess like feminine curves, and her long dark hair. Her ears perked up as a hauntingly beautiful song began to echo around the room.

"May I have this dance?" Bella turned around at the sound of the voice. It was a voice she was intimately connected to. It was a voice that always solicited a stirring deep within her heart. She turned to face the handsome dark haired young man, she gasped again at the warmth and deeply passionate love that he had for her reflected in his eyes.

She took the proffered hand and was gently pulled into his warm embrace; his eyes unflinchingly looking into hers. There was so much love reflecting in those emerald pools that if Harry had not been holding her she was sure her knees would have given out and she would now be on the floor.

Harry opened his mouth to speak; his voice was soft but firm. It was also laced with unmovable conviction. "Bella…" Even hearing her name on his lips caused her heart to flutter. "…never doubt that you deserve happiness and to be loved, we both have things in our past that have made us feel undeserving of love. But by whatever god or goddess has allowed us to find each other, I give my gratitude everyday to them that you are in my life." Harry kissed her tenderly and then they began to move in perfect harmony to the song.

"Listen to the words of the song love." Harry whispered to her.

_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you_

_Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you, now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_

Bella rested her head on Harry's shoulder as the slowly spun around the room, the words of the song echoing the feelings they wanted to express.__

Let me be your shelter, let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you  
All I want is freedom, a world with no more night  
And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

The warmth of Harry's arms, the love in his eyes, the conviction of his words and the tender words of the song flooded Bella's entire being. Happy tears fell freely down Bella's face as the song began its crescendo into its final stanzas.__

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
Say you love me, you know I do  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you…

By the end of the song Bella could no longer stand on her own two feet she was so overcome with emotion. Harry had scooped her up in his arms as the last strains of the song faded away. The scenery around them changed again and where once there was a magnificent ball room there was now a green meadow with wildflowers, the sun was low in the western skies and cast warm orange and purple hues across the sky.

Harry knelt with Bella in his arms and gently laid her on a quilted blanket. She looked up at him with watery eyes so full of love and vulnerability that Harry was momentarily breathless. Leaning down he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Bella's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down on top of her and hungrily deepened the kiss.

In the back of Bella's mind she knew that she and Harry were linked together in their bond at that moment, and that all this was from Harry's own imagination made manifest within their linked minds. But it was still the most romantic moment that they had ever shared together and Bella was not keen on letting it end just yet.

Their kisses became more and more passionate and lustful and their hands began to caress each other in stimulating ways. Bella wondered briefly as clothing disappeared if making love within their link was anything as incredible as the real thing. Her answer came immediately as Harry entered her warmth.

"Oh Goddess!..."

oooOOOooo

"Have the final preparations been seen to?" Harry asked.

"They have. Once we isolate Lady Zabini from the rest of the party we will immediately port key her to the ritual house." Bill replied with certainty.

"So there won't be any interference with the wards surrounding Greengrass mansion." Bella asked the redheaded curse-breaker.

"No, the portkey is attuned to the specific magic of the wards and will allow us unrestricted movement." Bill stated.

"How long will the process take?" Harry asked.

"Not long, it is a modified curse that I encountered in Egypt. The target will be placed in a dream like state. I then can manipulate what she sees as reality. In this case she will believe she is speaking with Voldemort and him telling her to give the secret to a new recruit which will be me in disguise. If all goes smoothly we should be able to portkey her out, perform the curse and then have her back within an hour. "Bill stated confidently.

"Will she remember any of this afterwards?" Bella asked.

"She will, but it will be like a distant and fading dream. She will not have complete recall of the events." Bill answered.

"Can it be discovered through legilimency?" Harry asked.

"It could be, but it will be seen as a true memory and not a fabrication." Bill responded.

"So in other words if Voldeshorts decides to look into her mind he will know of the secret being passed to someone?" Harry asked the Weasley head.

"Technically yes, however, he will need to being looking for the specific memory. If he doesn't know what to look for it is unlikely he will find it." Bill answered.

"What about obliviation?" Narcissa asked.

"Too risky, that will definitely raise suspicion if she is missing a block of time." Bill replied.

"Well, it a risk we have to take if we want to end this war quickly." Harry stated.

"I can give her a false memory. She'll only remember enjoying herself at the Greengrass' party." Bill offered.

Harry sighed. "I guess that will have to do." Harry said.

"Cissy what is the plan once we discover Voldemorts headquarters? How long will it take you to set up the ritual?" Harry asked his sister-in-law.

"It will depend on how long it takes to find all the ward stones surrounding the place. We will then use the existing ward stones and piggyback our own rune based wards on top of them using the existing magic to fuel them. Once we have done that Luna, Minerva and I will begin the chant that will activate the curse within the runes. It should take us about ten minutes of chanting for the curse to become active." Narcissa responded.

"Ten minutes? That seems like a long time to go undetected by the Death Eaters." Bella stated with concern.

"With battle magic it requires a lot of magical strength. That's why it takes three of us, some of the other Potter Battle magic's take even more power and more witches to perform them. It will be quite draining on us, that's why Poppy will be close by to activate emergency portkeys on us if we fall unconscious from the magical drain." Narcissa explained.

"I don't like it." Bella stated matter-of-factly. "It leaves you vulnerable for far too long."

"We will have notice-me-not charms on us so that should buy us enough time to perform the ritual. We should be fine Bella." Narcissa tried to ease her sister's worries.

"If all goes to plan milady, none of us will be in the line of fire, the Death Eaters and Voldemort will turn on themselves and do the work for us. It's an ingenious piece of magic; it's no wonder why the Potters were so feared in the Middle Ages. The power to turn your enemies against themselves is a useful military tactic." Bill stated. Bella huffed but nodded in acquiescence.

"After we get the information from Zabini, Bill, you and your team will scout out the area and locate all the ward stones, once discovered return for Cissy so she can begin the process of changing the ward stones, I'm trusting you Bill to bring everyone back unharmed." Harry glared at the older redhead.

"I will protect them with my very life milord." Bill bowed.

Harry nodded. "I want to move on Voldemort as quickly as possible. I don't want him to have enough time to discover what has happened to Lady Zabini." Harry stated looking at the assembled family.

"Milord, I'll have about twenty fighters on standby just in case things go pear-shaped and we need to evacuate our people." Moody informed Harry.

"Thank you Moody, let's hope it will not come to that, but it's good to be prepared. Constant Vigilance and all that." Harry grinned.

"Aye Milord!" Moody replied with a smirk on his face.

oooOOOooo

The Greengrass mansion was actually not too far from Black Manor in southern Wales. The Blacks, Potters and the Greengrass' had been allies for centuries, several Potters had also married into the Greengrass family as they had with the Blacks, such were the customs of the Welsh purebloods which the Potters were among them.

The large mansion was in the classic Tudor style, set in the middle of fifty acres of sprawling green gardens and walkways. The five hundred year old home boasted a huge banquet hall with regal arches and a large open fireplace with the Greengrass family crest above it, fifteenth century tapestries hung from the walls, along with the polished dark wood floor it gave the room a sense of history and nobility. The room could hold a hundred and fifty people comfortably. This is where the political gathering would occur and Harry would present his case to many of the Old Houses.

The Potter-Black entourage came by floo to a reception room within the mansion, only the closest of friends used this entrance in to the Greengrass home. The majority of guest would either come by portkey or apparition to the front gates of the property. There they would take a coach to the main house. The portkey and apparition site was guarded by eight of the Ministry's top Hit Wizards. One of Bill Weasley's protective wards was placed at this entrance; anyone with the Dark Mark would be instantly discovered and then promptly arrested and sent to a holding cell within the Ministry.

"Welcome to our home Lord Potter-Black." David Greengrass spoke stepping forward and offering his hand. Harry obliged the offered hand and shook it firmly.

"My gratitude to you, and your family Lord Greengrass, for allowing us the use of your beautiful home for this function." Harry replied with a slight bow of the head.

"Please allow me to introduce my family, this is my wife Evelyn the Lady Greengrass." Evelyn curtsied to Harry who placed a kiss between the first two knuckles of her right hand. "It is an honor to meet you Lady Greengrass.

"And these are my daughters Daphne, who I believe is in your same year at Hogwarts."

"Ms. Greengrass." Daphne curtsied and Harry kissed her hand in the same manner as he had with her mother. "It's a pleasure to see you again, I see that your beauty continues to blossom, I fear for the educational pursuits of the male population of Hogwarts, your presence will surely drive them all to distraction." Harry grinned. Daphne's face blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you Milord, it is also a pleasure to see you again. I hope that our past interactions with each other will not deter any future formal alliances between our two houses." Daphne stated with a hint of nervousness.

"You were never apart of the crowd who were actively hostile to me Miss Greengrass, and I do not hold their actions against you or your family." Harry smiled warmly. Lord Greengrass smiled at his eldest daughter, she had the makings of a fine diplomat.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black." Daphne curtsied once more.

"And this little one here." Lord Greengrass spoke again. "Is my youngest daughter Astoria, who will be starting her third year at Hogwarts this year." Astoria glared back at her father for the 'little' comment.

"I see that your sister will have some competition for the loveliest witch at Hogwarts." Harry sweetly told the young girl, kissing her hand as well. Astoria turned a bright shade of crimson at the compliment as she curtsied.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black. So will you be attending Hogwarts this year?" Astoria asked the handsome young man.

Harry grinned at the young girl. "Alas, I'm afraid I will not be returning to Hogwarts."

"But don't you want to finish your schooling? How will you get a job?" Astoria asked innocently. Daphne looked up in surprise as well.

"Astoria Greengrass what an impertinent question to ask his Lordship!" Evelyn Greengrass chastised her youngest.

Harry chuckled and held up his had to forestall Lady Greengrass' ire on the young girl. "It's quite alright Lady Greengrass. It is after all a fair question. To answer your question my Lady…" Harry, directing his response to Astoria replied. "…I will be taking private tuition and taking my NEWT's early. Other obligations and duties require my full attention at the moment but be assured Milady that I will complete my education." Harry smiled warmly at Astoria who again was blushing madly.

Harry turned his attention back to his host. "Lord Greengrass allow me to introduce to you my beautiful wife the Lady Bellatrix Potter-Black." Both Daphne and Astoria seem to deflate a little after the pronouncement. Harry was unaware of the act but Bella observed it and chuckled inwardly. She was sure that there would be many young witches at Hogwarts who will be heartbroken that the Boy-Who-Lived was off the market.

"Lady Potter-Black, it is an honor to have you in our home." The Lady Greengrass replied.

"And this is our daughter Hermione Jean Potter-Black." Bella pronounced proudly.

"Ah, I had heard that you had blood adopted her after the awful incident involving…well…" Lord Greengrass cleared his throat aware he had almost brought up a painful topic. "…it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My eldest daughter has spoken about you of course, you being the top student in your year, and she having been second behind you since your first year. I dare say she has been working extra hard to try and take that top spot away from you." David Greengrass chuckled, getting a glare from Daphne. Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"And this is our ward, Luna Lovegood who will take up the title of Lady Lovegood once she reaches her majority." Harry stated nodding towards the quirky blonde.

"I was so sorry to hear about your father my dear. You may not have known this but I was one of your father's financial backers. We had attended Hogwarts together and had become close friends. His articles always were fascinating topics of discussion at our dinner table." Lord Greengrass stated warmly to Luna.

"Thank you Lord Greengrass. I plan on continuing my father's work once I finish school." Luna said proudly.

"When that day comes, please come and see me and I will do what I can to help you get the paper running again."

"Thank you Lord Greengrass I will keep that in mind." Luna returned a genuine smile of gratitude.

Harry introduced the rest of his party including Narcissa, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and the Tonks including Nymphadora. Augusta Longbottom and Neville arrived shortly after the Potters followed by Amelia and Susan Bones. Amelia had come with her protection detail as the Minister for Magic.

The group was shown to the Banquet Hall where other guests who had arrived earlier were mingling. Harry recognized a few of the families including the Diggorys and was introduced to the rest by Augusta and Amelia. A magnificent buffet had been set and people were eating and mingling while a seven piece orchestra was playing in the music loft above the hall.

After what seems to be the hundredth person Harry was introduced to, he finally made his way to Lord and Lady Davis and their guest the Lady Zabini.

"Good evening Lord Davis." Amelia opened the introductions.

"Minister Bones, a pleasure to see you here." Lord Davis bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you Lord Davis, allow me to introduce Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black and his wife the Lady Bellatrix Potter-Black. Lord Potter this is Lord Charles Davis the third" Lord Davis bowed first, being from a lesser house; Harry returned the bow in a show of respect to House Davis.

"I am pleased to meet you Lord Potter-Black. May I introduce my wife the Lady Calista Davis." Lord Davis spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Davis and you as well Lady Davis." Harry gently kissed her hand.

"And this is a close family friend the Lady Lilith Zabini."

Lilith Zabini was a goddess of a woman fallen to earth, she was statuesque with an olive complexion and deep brown eyes, her hair was long, dark and luxurious everything about her screamed sexual predator. She curtsied low to Harry giving him an incredible view of her ample and firm cleavage. Bella scowled inwardly wanting nothing more than to rip Zabini's eyes out, the eyes that were sending smoldering looks at her husband. Bella kept her face neutral knowing that they needed her…for now.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Zabini." Harry stated kissing her hand, his gaze fixed with hers.

"The pleasure is all mine Milord I'm sure. I hope you will save me a dance this evening, I would feel remiss if I did not share a dance with the most handsome man in the room." Lilith stated in a sultry voice. Harry had to admit the woman was stunning and knew how to stir the male libido. A small growl escaped Bella's lips which elicited a small and hardly noticeable smirk from Lilith.

"Lord Potter…" Charles Davis cut in. "…There has been quite the firestorm of publicity around you lately and I must say it has garnered the attention of many in the upper ranks of our society. I was of course stunned as I'm sure most of the population was at the unfortunate revelations surrounding you and the late headmaster. His death was…surprising and yet I fear his untimely passing may have created a vacuum in our society.

Although I did not agree with him on many issues he was…instrumental in keeping the balance of our societies more extreme factions. I'm curious to know if your intention is to fill that vacuum in order to maintain the balance." Lord Davis asked.

"That will be the main topic I will discuss tonight my Lord Davis. But I will tell you this; I do not intend to support the status quo or let it continue. I mean to…what is the phrase? Oh yes, I intend to shake things up…dramatically." Harry replied with a seriousness that belied his age.

"Are you sure that's a wise course Lord Potter? I agree that change is needed, but we must proceed slowly and with patience, in time we will be able to slowly change to the society we aspire to become." Lord Davis offered. Many others who had overheard the conversation were now giving it their undivided attention.

Seeing that the crowd was now interested in the conversation Harry thought it best to begin his speech now. Harry tapped his wine glass getting the attention of the room. He approached the small dais of the room and stood behind it.

"My Lords and Ladies and invited guests." Harry began. "With your kind indulgence I would like to address you now. Many if not all of you know that you were invited here because of your current or past alliances with the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black, and there are other still that were invited in hopes to create a new alliance with my Houses.

You may be asking yourself to what end do I bring up this matter. What is the purpose of forging and re-forging these old alliances? The question is both simple and yet complicated. My purpose for all of this is to bring together and form a political alliance so big and so powerful as to eradicate once and for all the scourge of our world, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort and his group of miscreants also known as Death Eaters." Harry stated firmly and with power. Many in the crowd gasped at the mention of the Dark Lords names, crystal glasses shattered on the ground and a few of the women fainted.

Harry continued. "But we must not stop there. My fellow wizards and witches, we must also eradicate those laws and customs that divide us as a people. To quote from an American president "A House Divided Can Not Stand." When we segregate ourselves and label others within our community as second class citizen or worse, we only damage ourselves.

To those who believe that a person's blood purity equates to magical strength, let me give you a small history lesson. The student who scored the highest ever on their Newts and who is considered the most powerful wizard next to Albus Dumbledore in modern times is a half-blood boy by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort." Many who had read the papers had heard this claim before by Harry; some still were reluctant to believe it while others had finally been persuaded.

"Currently there is another student at Hogwarts who is on track to beat even Riddle's scores, a muggleborn girl, who I am proud to say is my best friend and adopted daughter, Hermione Potter-Black formerly Granger.

Harry continued his impassioned speech for another hour; afterwards many families were eager to reaffirm their alliances with the house of Potter-Black. Fifty different families had been in attendance, thirty-eight of those now where firmly with Harry. They were the families who were like Harry fed up with the corruption of the government. Amelia could only do so much and needed a strong supporting organization behind her to affect real change.

The Potter block now controlled a little more than two thirds of the votes in the Wizengamot. With this new power base, the entrenched pureblood elitist would be effectively neutered. With Amelia's house cleaning of old department heads, there was little now that Voldemort's supporters could do within the Ministry without the Ministry being alerted to it.

Although some of the families did not give their full support deciding to remain neutral, it was a solid victory in Harry's opinion. The remainder of the evening was dedicated to mingling and planning and a bit of dancing and pressing the flesh. Harry had been dancing with many of the lady's from the various houses including Daphne and Astoria.

Harry noticed the Lady Zabini moving in his direction and mentally informed Bella to get the others ready to enact their plan to kidnap the Italian beauty. Bella surreptitiously notified the others.

"Lord Potter, I hope you did not forget that you promised me a dance." Lilith Zabini pouted her full lips on display.

"How could I ever forget a promise made to such a beautiful woman my Lady?" Harry stated with his crooked smile and a bow.

Harry stepped up to the beauty and placed one hand on her hip and the other held her hand. They began to dance around the room. Lilith closed the distance between them with her breast pressed firmly against Harry's chest. Her lips mere inches from his and her deep brown eyes staring wantonly into Harry's.

"It is becoming a bit warm in here, don't you think?" Lilith purred.

"A bit, yes." Harry replied clearing his throat.

"Would you mind terribly escorting me to the balcony milord; I think I need to get a little bit of fresh air." Lilith whispered in her smoky voice.

"Of Course, Lady Zabini." Harry replied.

"Please call me Lilith milord." She breathed

Harry grinned. "Then I insist you call me Hadrian." Harry told the older woman. Lilith smiled widely, her eyes sparkling.

Harry offered his arm to her and they began to make their way to the door that lead outside to the darkened balcony. Harry felt a sharp pain on his hand and looked down to see a small scratch on top of his hand.

"Oh my, Hadrian! I apologize for my clumsiness, my fingernails are a bit sharp, I should have been more careful." Lilith stated searching Harry's eyes for something.

"It's quite alright nothi…ng to w…orry…" Harry felt extremely disoriented for a moment and found it hard to concentrate.

Lilith smiled as she saw the glassy eyes of her escort. A powerful and fast working potion had just been introduced into Harry's bloodstream. It was a combination of a powerful lust potion and a concoction of her own making that mimicked the imperious curse.

"Can you hear me Hadrian?" Lilith asked softly placing her hand on his chest her warm breath tickling his ear.

"Uh huh." Harry replied dazedly. "You are sooo gorgeous!" Harry swayed a bit.

"Do you want to kiss me Harry? Do you want to feel my body pressed against you Harry?" She breathed slowly in a low seductive voice. Harry just nodded absentmindedly.

Within Harry's mind a battle was taking place. He wanted Lilith but…no he loved Bella. He struggled to latch on to anything to ground himself he was searching for Bella's face, but something was making him want Lilith, he needed to fuck her but he did not know why.

"Bella…Bella." Harry softly vocalized. Lilith was stunned by the strength that Harry had to fight the effects of the potion.

"Impossible!" Lilith exclaimed, no one had ever been able to fight it before. She had to move faster than she would have liked but she couldn't afford to wait and have him completely throw off the potion.

"Make love to me Harry, make love to me, right here right now." She breathed seductively. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts squeezing his hands above them but he quickly removed them like he had been burned.

"No, Bella…I love Bella!" Harry grasped his head, he began to reach out for the love of his life, he was almost there.

"I know you want me Harry, you can have me Harry. I'm soo wet for you and your cock is so hard, make love to me Harry." Lilith reached down to grasp his manhood, but Harry moved away.

"How are you doing this Potter? How are you fighting me? I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Lilith pulled her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at Harry.

"Imperi…"

Bella had gathered the others and was heading toward the balcony when all of a sudden she became unsteady on her feet and swayed as if she were drunk.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Narcissa asked her sister.

"Harry…Harry." Bella muttered trying to shake the disorientation she was feeling.

"What's wrong with Harry? Bella? Bella?" Cissy asked but Bella seemed to be out of sorts grabbing her head. Reluctantly Cissy slapped Bella across the face. The reaction was immediate.

"That **BITCH**!" Bella roared and took off for the balcony with the others following closely behind. Bella threw the double doors opened and saw the Zabini slut pointing her wand at her husband. Bella threw her hands forward and in a powerful show of wandless magic shouted…

"Get away from my husband you **BITCH!" **Lilith was thrown bodily into the wall adjacent to the balcony door. Lilith's limbs were painfully stretched out and away from her body; she was being forcefully crushed against the stone wall. Lilith tried to scream but whatever Bella was doing had forced all the air from Lilith's lungs and the Italian beauty was near unconsciousness.

A gentle hand grabbed her shoulder. "Love, I'm okay. Let her down we need her alive." Bella heard the gentle voice of her husband and turned quickly and embraced him tightly. The magic Bella had used ended and Lilith Zabini fell to the floor with a thud, alive but unconscious.

Harry looked over Bella's head toward Bill, Charlie, and Narcissa. Grab her and portkey back to ritual house. Bella and I will have to stay here and be visible. Once you have her there find out what her plan for me was. Obviously she drugged me for a reason. I felt almost compelled to have sex with her; I think without my link to Bella she would have been successful." Harry told the group.

Narcissa looked pensive and then spoke. "Clever little bitch." Narcissa groaned. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm not positive but, my guess is that she intended you to impregnate her." Narcissa explained.

"But why?" Harry asked confused.

"There is an old law that is still on the books that pertains to the Noble houses. If a member of one house impregnates another from a house of equal standing especially in regards to a head of house or heir, he is honor bound to marry the woman and give her station as a Lady of that house. Meaning her child will become the heir once her lord has passed. I'm sure she had plans for Bella and you to have a short life expectancy so that she and her love child would inherit everything." Narcissa finished.

Bella quickly pulled away from Harry's arms and drew her wand and marched toward the women on the ground. Her face was furious and was about to cast a spell when Harry stopped her.

"She never would have succeeded love; I was already beginning to overpower her potion." Harry spoke softly in her ear as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I know but it still pisses me off." Bella said angrily. Harry released her and Bella gave the unconscious woman a swift kick in her midsection.

"Bella!" Narcissa hissed.

"What? I didn't hex her, just gave her a little parting gesture." Bella stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Right, Bill lets get her out of here and back as fast as we can." Harry said.

"Will do. Charlie, Narcissa lets get this over with." With that Bill pulled a short piece of rope from his robes, he tied one end to Lilith's right hand and he Charlie and Narcissa grabbed hold of another section of the rope. Bill spoke the activation phrase and then they were gone.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: So Lyrics are from "All I Ask of You" written by Andrew Lloyd Weber. Can anyone guess from which musical? What did you think of the chapter? Plans are being made, but will they be successful. Voldemort has taken a few lickings lately, I think he's about to go on the war path, what do you think? I hope you will leave me a comment or two and let me know how you feel about the direction of the story.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Harry Potter still not mine.

A/N: Lots of great reviews, thanks to everyone who left a comment! Please keep them coming! A little bit of statistics: Watching Over Harry has been Favorited by over a thousand readers now and nearly 1500 story alerts! Thanks to everyone who has taken an interest in my little story! Now on to the next installment of Watching Over Harry.

Chapter 34

**Ritual House: Black Manor**

The walls that made up the large circular room of the ritual house glowed eerily; varying shades of green and red seemed to slowly swirl within the stone as it traveled around the room. The low torchlight cast enigmatic shapeless shadows in all directions.

Lilith Zabini was floating in air about four feet off the ground; her hair was blowing around her head in slow motion as if made to do so buy some unseen wind. Her arms were angled down her palms facing forward in a look of supplication. Her eyes were closed and her face was completely slack.

Narcissa, Luna, and Tonks under Bill's direction set up the ward anchors and spells needed to induce the hallucinogenic state they would need to trick Lilith's mind into giving up the secret to Voldemort's base of operation. The curse would allow the caster to control what the victim would see and hear creating a lifelike representation of what the caster wanted the victim to see. This was similar to what he, the twins and Charlie had done to various Death-Eaters but not as terrifying.

Bill prepared himself mentally for the ritual; creating the illusion could be mentally and magically exhausting if it took too long. The ward anchors around the circular room where etched with specific runes that corresponded with similar runes drawn upon Bill's forehead. The anchors would draw upon Bill's magic and create the illusion within the room itself and not within the mind of the victim. In this way all of the senses were involved which added to the realism of the ruse.

Once all of the victim's senses were engaged he would gently enter Zabini's mind and bring to the fore any detail that could be used to aide in creating the correct look and personality of Voldemort so as to not raise suspicions that what she was seeing was fake. Performing passive Legilimency and maintaining the illusion increased the amount of concentration required to maintain the ruse.

It was also a gamble, if Zabini felt his presence in her mind the ruse would fail and they would lose any opportunity to retrieve the information they needed from her in a benign way. He would also use the opportunity to discover her motivations for her attack on Harry.

Much like a dream the illusion would have neither beginning nor an end. However magic would fill in the wholes by pulling forth past interactions with the Dark Lord creating a sense of continuity that the brain could not differentiate from real memory. That was the hope anyway.

Bill Weasley head of House Weasley, leader of the Dark Mark Killers, and captain of the militia of House Potter-Black stepped into the ritual room and immediately had to steady himself from falling to his knees, the power created in the room by the ward anchors and activated by the runes on his forehead forcefully leeched onto his magic.

The chamber remarkably seemed to amplify the power the runes gave to the curse. Out on the streets of Knockturn Alley he had never felt such a pull at his magic when using this curse to disable the Death Eaters. It took him several seconds to focus his mind and get his bearings. Once he had acclimated to the new level of power being drained from him he began to focus on the matter at hand.

"The Dark Lord commands your presence." Bill whispered, planting the first seed in Lilith's mind. Lilith's own mind would provide the atmosphere and environment the illusion would create. But it was Bill's use of Legilimancy and magic that would cause the runes to activate and then create the illusion.

The ritual room slowly morphed into an ancient Church courtyard, with a large stone archway. Dying and dead trees lined the outer stone wall which was only about a meter in height. The church seemed to have been long abandoned. Bill wondered if this was a predetermined place that Voldemort called her to when he wanted her.

A shadow began to form in the graveyard next to Bill; darkness coalesced around it slowly taking shape of humanoid form. The creature was pale and hairless, slits for a nose and pair of lifeless red eyes, he was a small man which surprised Bill, who like many other witches and wizards believed that the darkest wizard in a century was larger than life. But he did sense the evil that was in the man if Zabini's memories of the man were correct.

Although the illusion looked and had the feel of Voldemort it was through Bill's mind that was linked to the curse that would animate him. Bill covered his head with his cloak so that his face was not visible. "Let the game begin." He whispered.

The body of Lilith Zabini was slowly lowered to the floor and as soon as her feet touched the stone ground opened her eyes. She quickly looked around, confusion showed on her face for a fraction of a second but then was gone as the curse did it's work. She slowly walked through the old gate that was only hanging by one hinge and made her way to her lord who would be in the middle of the court yard underneath the stone archway.

Spotting her lord she approached noticing another was standing off to his side with his hood up and head down. Lilith Zabini knelt in front of her Lord and kissed the hem of his cloak.

"You called for me my Lord?" The exotic beauty asked keeping her gaze downward.

"I have need of you Zabini." The illusion of Voldemort spake.

"Of course my lord?" Zabini replied and began to remove her clothing. A stunned Bill had to shake his self from his stupor at the sight of the woman undressing.

"N-not t-that!" the Voldemort doppelganger spoke hurriedly.

"My Lord?" Lilith asked in confusion. Her master never stuttered before.

"You are here for another purpose."

"And how may I serve you my Lord?" she asked.

"This is my newest servant William Rua, he will need access to my headquarters and thus he will need to be told the secret." Voldemort told the busty witch.

"Of course my Lord." Lilith said but then did not say anything further.

"I waiting Zabini! Reveal the secret to my servant." Voldemort snapped.

"Forgive me my Lord; I simply await your pass phrase to access the secret in my mind before I can reveal it." Lilith replied cocking her head in concern. The Dark Lord, to assure that no one could learn of the secret by means of legilimency or torture added a secondary security measure only known to him and Zabini. It was the pass phrase that unlocked the secret, a post hypnotic suggestion that when spoken would unlock the secret buried in her mind.

Bill froze. He was unsure how to proceed. He had never encountered this kind of security measure before. There was no way of knowing what the pass phrase could be. What was it? Was it in English, latin, Gaelic? He had no clue. This was not good, not good at all. He had no idea how to retrieve the secret, even with Legilimency there was no way for him to trick her in bringing it to the fore of her mind if the knowledge of it was buried in her mind completely forgotten until the pass phrase was spoken.

Bill pulled out his wand and immediately stunned Zabini. Rubbing his face in frustration he had no idea where to go from here. The environment of the room changed once again and returned it to the circular stone ritual room it had been before.

oooOOOooo

Harry and Bella were getting concerned, the hour mark had already passed and Bill and the others had not returned with Lilith. The soirée was beginning to break up and Lady Davis had been inquiring about the whereabouts of the Lady Zabini.

Amelia approached the couple and whispered in a hushed tone. "I received word from Nymphadora." Amelia shook her head slowly. "It didn't work. The secret is somehow protected by a pass phrase. Without it Zabini cannot access the secret within her mind."

"What about Legilimency?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't that be able to unlock it?"

"I'm afraid not, not without ripping her mind to shreds. She would be little more than a vegetable afterward if we went that route." Amelia stated morosely.

"Then I say we rip her mind to shreds!" Bella harshly whispered back. "This is war Amelia, and we need to use every method at our disposal if we're going to win this!"

"But love…"

"I know what you're going to say Harry…" Bella interrupted. "But what other choice do we have. We can't just let her go. Bill said that she would remember the conversation with the fake Voldemort plus if we tried to obliviate her and send her back to the dark wanker he will know that something happened to her and then we're back to square one with no way to learn where he is."

Amelia and Harry looked at each other and then back to Bella. "Harry…" Amelia interrupted his thoughts. "…for obvious reason I can't condone what would be the torture of another human being, manipulating them is one thing but this is quite another. As minister my responsibility is for the welfare of all magicals."

"But she is a Death Eater Aunt Amelia and…"

"She is an unmarked Death Eater Harry, and it would be hard to prove otherwise to the members of the Wizengamot. She is from an old family and like it or not that holds some sway with many in our governing body. Besides we have no evidence that she is anything more than simply Voldemort's secret keeper, and we can't even prove that, the fidelius charm prevents veritus serum from working." Amelia stated in a conciliatory manor.

"So what do we do with her the Aunty?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately Harry, we lose this round. The best move would be to obliviate her of the last two hours. Most likely Voldemort will discover this and he will recast the fidelius charm and we are back to where we were." Amelia sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Harry but, I can't think of any other solution."

Bella wanted to scream out in frustration. "Amelia what is one life compared to hundreds and possibly thousands that could be killed or worse because we let this opportunity pass us by? In this case I believe the end justifies the means. And don't give me that look Amelia! I know what you're going to say, that that was exactly what Dumbledore had planned for Harry! This is different!" Bella hissed.

"How Bella? How is this any different from what that manipulative old bastard wanted to do with my godson and your husband!" Amelia roared.

"Because, Harry is not protecting the hiding place of a bloody mass murder, that's why! Sweet Morgana! Amelia if we let her go we could be extending this war by years, we have a chance here, a chance to bring the suffering to an end! A chance to for Susan and my babies to grow up without the fear of some crazed bastard hunting them!" Bella returned fire, her eyes glowing from the buildup of her magic due to her anger.

Amelia sighed deeply, rubbing her face with both hands. She realized that this was a pivotal decision in her short term as Minister. If she allowed Lilith to go free it could drag the war on for who knows how long, but could she live with herself knowing she was sentencing an intelligent and vivacious woman to mental ruin.

Her thoughts turned to her beautiful niece and her new fiancée, to Luna and Hermione and then to all the children that could lose their parents or parents that may lose their children. She then glanced at Bella's hands that were resting on her belly as if shielding her unborn children from the evils of the world.

It was a terrible decision for anyone to have to make but in the end she knew that it was the right course. She sighed heavily again as the weight of this decision seemed to collapse hard down on her shoulders.

"Let's get the information…whatever it takes. I'll support you Harry even if it cost me my position later, I will support you. It is the right thing to do." Amelia smiled warmly at Harry even though her eyes were watery with the weight of her decision.

Harry took his godmother in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I know this is more than I should ever ask of you. I wish there was another way, I really do. But know this, you will always have my love and my support. I love you Aunty." Harry whispered into her ear.

Amelia nodded into his shoulder and then pulled herself back together and stood up straight putting on her professional face. "Thank you Harry and I love you too." She smiled and cupped his face with her hands. Taking a reassuring breath to cleanse her mind she turned toward Bella. "Let me send a message back to Nymphadora with the go ahead to proceed." Bella nodded and gave Amelia an apologetic look which Amelia was grateful for. She knew that her honorary goddaughter was just saying what needed to be said and she loved her for her candor. With that Amelia went to the balcony to send a message via her patronus to Nymphadora.

oooOOOooo

Nymphadora re-entered ritual house and gave the nod to an awaiting Bill and Narcissa who both solemnly returned the nod before entering the circular ritual room. Lilith was still unconscious and magically restrained to a chair. Another chair sat facing her where Bill made himself comfortable for the unpleasant task ahead.

Narcissa poured a potion down Lilith's throat that would weaken her mental defenses enough that Bill could slip through her occlumency shields with relative ease, and another potion to put Lilith in a relaxed physical state.

Bill knew that he had to pull up any memory where Voldemort was the focus. Depending on how many interactions she had had with the dark lord this could take some time. The danger would come where he encountered protected memories. He would have to rip through those protections; these protections were usually anchored deep within a person subconscious and were particularly hard to find.

The only means to isolate them was to destroy all other memories surrounding them, in essence you were erasing a person's life, their schooling, family, people they grew up with or loved, everything was destroyed. They only caused confusion and noise while trying to focus on the protected ones so they had to be wiped out.

Bill would try and leave as much as he could intact, but even with minimal damage, Lilith Zabini would never be the same, it was a long shot for her to even be able to return to some sort of normal life, most likely she would join the Longbottom's at St. Mungos for long term care. Bill focused on the task at hand by taking a deep breath and clearing his mind. He opened his eyes and stared at the unconscious form of Lilith Zabini. He raised his wand and whispered "_**rennervate!**_"

Lilith Zabini's eyes snapped open but before she could utter a word Bill had cast his next spell. _**"Legilimens!"**_

oooOOOooo

Harry, Bella, Hermione and Luna all bid adieu to Lord and Lady Greengrass, and thanked them for the wonderful and productive evening. The Greengrass were given an invitation to come to Black Manor for dinner before Daphne and Astoria returned to Hogwarts. Lord and Lady Davis who were leaving at the same time had given up on finding Lady Zabini, assuming that she had made her own way home. The Davis' bid their host goodnight but not before inviting Harry and Bella to their own home for a more private meeting.

The Potters stepped out of the floo back at the manor and quickly made their way to the ritual house. Their ears were greeted by the piercing screams of Lilith Zabini as they entered the dwelling. The exotic beauty with all her beauty and charm looked like a wraith of her former self. She was deathly pale her eyes filled with excruciating pain, a trickle of blood was seen falling from her left ear and her body seemed to randomly spasm.

Bill Weasley sat across from her, sweat dripping from his face, body rigid. He seemed to be struggling to maintain his control. It is not commonly known but most curse breakers are master occlumens and as a necessity had to become masters in legilimancy as well. The first was to protect their minds against the myriad of curses, jinxes, and spells that were common place in their line of work; the later was needed in case one of their co-workers fell victim to the many mind attacking curses that the ancients used. This skill was used to bring their comrades back by skillfully repairing the minor and some times major damage to their psyche and subconscious.

Hermione seeing Bill's state moved to hold him and give him encouragement. She was quickly grabbed by Narcissa and pulled away from the redhead.

"You can't interfere Hermione." Narcissa told her soothingly. "He needs to maintain complete focus or he will lose the connection."

"But…he looks like he is in a lot of pain." Hermione whimpered.

"It's a difficult process against an unwilling target. Their minds are locked in a battle of wills it is not an easy process. Zabini will be throwing what defenses she has at Bill, and he will be attempting to destroy them as he searches for the memories we need.

Lilith Zabini let out another blood curdling scream and then suddenly fell silent. Her eyes were still opened but seemed to be completely glazed over, her body limp but upright.

"What just happened?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"He's managed to finally break all her defenses, now it's just a matter of how long it will take to sort through her memories until we find the pass code and then the secret. I suggest the rest of you go back to the house. Nymphadora and I will remain here to help Bill. We'll notify you as soon as we have anything." Narcissa told her family.

"I-I want to stay as well." Hermione stated.

Narcissa smiled at the young witch remembering what it was to be young and in love. An image of her sixteen year old self hiding in a broom closet with a sixteen year old Remus Lupin flitted across her mind.

"Very well Hermione, I will have Hermes bring us all some tea." Narcissa told the young witch. Hermione smiled back and took a seat to wait.

Harry, Bella and Luna all retired back to the house and took seats in the main parlor. The old grandfather clock in the corner showed 12:45 a.m. Harry wondered how long it would take Bill to find the secret or if he even would. It was all such along shot and he hoped that it was not all for nothing. To destroy the woman's mind and not find anything weighed heavily on him, even if she was a Voldemort supporter it was an awful state to put someone in.

The Longbottoms came to mind and how Neville struggled everyday with the knowledge that he and his parents would never enjoy a normal parental and child relationship. Lilith Zabini had one son…Blaize. He had for all intents and purposes made the boy an orphan. Yes he was a Slytherin and part of the group that persecuted him.

Although Draco had seemed to have had a change of heart and was now in a sort of witness protection program in France with Lady Parkinson. Harry chuckled silently at the thought of Draco with Pansy's mother. Narcissa was overjoyed that her son was safe and according to the French enjoying a new identity in a heavily muggle town.

'Would Blaize have switched sides?' Harry mused. 'Would Lady Zabini have switched sides if she had been approached and offered protection?' It was all a mute point now; events had already been set in motion that ended any possibilities for the exotic woman.

"Harry…Harry…Harry! Wake up!"

"W-wha-what is it Cissy?" A groggy Harry asked. He had fallen asleep of the large sofa with Bella comfortably lying halfway on top of him. He glanced at the clock which now showed 5:30 a.m.

"It's done, we have the information." Cissy told him softly.

Harry sat up quickly which earned an angry groan from Bella who had been rudely pulled from a rather erotic dream starring her husband.

"How's Bill?" Harry asked in concern.

"Exhausted, Hermione took him up to her bedroom and his tucking him in, I sure she is tucking herself in with him." Cissy smirked. "She stayed awake the whole time pacing back and forth like a caged animal until it was over."

"What about Zabini?" Harry asked hopeful that she wasn't completely lost.

Narcissa slowly shook her head. "There wasn't anything Bill could have done to repair all the damage. The pass phrase was buried so deeply within her psyche it was completely shredded. I doubt she will know her own name." Narcissa stated sadly.

"I've sent messages to all the family and the others to be here at noon to discuss what we have found and put our plan into motion. In the mean time I think a nap for all of us is just what the doctor ordered." Narcissa yawned.

"Oh and Harry, Bill found quite a few disturbing details about the Lady Zabini, she was quite the… uhmm…for lack of a better word, psychopath. I hope that helps put your mind at ease. I know you have probably been stressing your self about what we have done. I want you to know that I believe it was not only necessary but justified as well." Narcissa kissed Harry on the cheek and then went to her bedroom for a bit of sleep. Maybe she would have a dream about a certain handsome werewolf.

oooOOOooo

A/N: I know, I know it's a short chapter. But I wanted the next part of this story to have a chapter all of its own. So please bear with me. I do hope you liked the chapter though and would be so kind to leave a review.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

_**A/N: Originally I had planned to have the whole battle arc in one chapter but realized that it would be too long, so I decided to break it up. We are getting down to the last few chapters of the story as I try and wrap things up. I hope to not leave any holes or forgotten threads. I think there will be maybe five more chapters left. Don't know if I will write an epilogue or not. If you want one let me know if I get a large response in favor I will write one. **_

Chapter 35

The dining hall of Grimauld Place was almost filled to capacity as the family and some of their allies gathered to discuss the discovery of Voldemort's base of operation. An expansion charm was used on the hall and extra seats conjured by Narcissa and Minerva to accommodate the large gathering. The elves had provided enough drinks and finger food for a small army.

Harry wanted to keep the knowledge of Black Manor down to just his 'family' and as such took over Grimauld place since the Order had been broken up and its former leader deceased. Upon their arrival they discovered the house elf Creature, dead and lying in front of a portrait of his late mistress, Walburga Black.

The portrait began a diatribe of profanities at anyone who passed by until she saw her three nieces; Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. Stunned at their presence she inquired about their presence in the Black Ancestral home. Bella answered that she was now the Lady Potter-Black and matriarch of both Houses, and warned the portrait about further outbursts or as the new Matriarch of the House she would have her permanently removed. Walburga beamed with pride that a daughter of House Black was now the matriarch of two powerful houses and quickly agreed to the terms. This would bring great prestige back to the family the portrait smirked.

Harry stood at the head of the long table; to his right was his beloved Bella, sitting tall and straight and looking every part the aristocratic but powerful witch that she was. Bella with her unmatched skills at dueling and her unnatural sixth sense of knowing where her opponent would move was a formidable opponent in any fight and it was right that she should be at his right hand side as his second in command of the allies and vassal houses to House Potter-Black.

To his left sat his godmother Amelia Bones who had a fierce and determined look about her. Those who knew her were well aware of the power at her command; she was cunning, extremely intelligent and a terrible force of nature if you got on her bad side. Harry could not have picked two better people as his generals than Bella and Amelia. Amelia also brought with her the weight of the Ministry which made available an enormous amount of logistics and manpower.

The family had been planning the demise of the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself since the family came together. Amelia had been quietly working behind the scenes to organize a militaristic response from the Ministry should Voldemort be located. She was determined to bring a swift end to this war, and by damned she would throw everything she could at the problem to see it done.

To the right of Bella sat Narcissa, and then Andromeda. To the left of Amelia sat Augusta Longbottom, and to her left Minerva McGonagall. It did not escape anyone's notice that it was these six independent and powerful witches that made up Harry's inner circle. These were the people he trusted most, these were his counselors and his conscious but most of all he saw them as his family.

Amelia and Bella were his military advisors, Augusta and Andromeda were his government and legal experts, Narcissa and Minerva covered a wider range of things from banking and finance to magical education and magical exploration and innovation.

Under Bella and Amelia were Bill Weasley and Alastor Moody as captains' in the Potter-Black militia, which now boasted close to two hundred witches and wizards that had been recruited from the allied Houses and now defunct Order of the Phoenix. Included in this militia where the Weasley twins, Charlie, Neville and Hermione much to Bills displeasure, who did not want her part of an active combat team, but wanted her in a safer area of the mission. But Hermione above all else was a Gryffindor and had courage and determination to spare not to mention a stubborn streak a mile wide. She would not sit in safety while others risked their lives.

Amelia had also quickly but quietly put together a reserve force of one hundred and fifty Aurors and Hit Wizards placed under the command of Rufus Scrimgeour. He had been informed that a possible strike against a Death Eater strong hold would occur sometime soon. No details were given to the recruits to avoid the information making its way back to Voldemort. They were told that this was a joint live fire exercise with a ministry sponsored militia and to come battle ready.

The militia, Hit Wizards, and Aurors would be divided into twenty teams that consisted of a twenty soldiers each. They would be used in waves. Three waves of five teams would assault the castle from different sides if the ritual should fail. Otherwise they were to pick off those who managed to get past the wards. There would be no taking of prisoners, anyone with a dark mark went down…for good. The five remaining teams would be held in reserve until needed.

Narcissa and Minerva's team included Luna, Susan, Daphne Greengrass, and Professors Septima Vector and Aurora Sinestra, who were recruited by Minerva from Hogwarts. These witches would be part of the Ritual Team who would play the most important part of the assault on Nott castle, using their combined power to activate the two part battle magic ritual that Luna and Narcissa had learned from the Potter Grimoire. Seven was a powerful magical number and according to the Grimoire it would take at least seven powerful witches to maintain the power flow needed to keep the curse viable.

Aurors Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Gerry Dunegan, Connie Hammer, along with Remus Lupin were charged with the protection of the ritual witches, they were to protect them at all costs. If one Ritual Witch was to fall the circle would be broken and the curse would fail.

The ritual had two parts to it. The first part was called the mist of fear; the circle would summon a mind altering greenish mist that would rise from the ground between the ward stones. It would find its way through every nook and cranny of the castle and grounds infecting every witch and wizard it came in contact with. It was created to cause fear and an overwhelming feeling of betrayal that would compel the Death Eaters to turn on one another, thinning their ranks quickly.

Only those who could out run the mist or had strong occlumency shields could escape it. The downside was that it was severely taxing on the circle and could not be held for long periods of time. They had ten minutes max that they could hold the curse before it dissipated and the intended targets would return to normal thought processes. It was hoped that a large concentration of the Death Eaters would be found together were the curse could work with devastating effect.

The second part of the ritual would be the most crucial for victory. Runes would be drawn on the chest, arms, and legs of the militia. The ink used to draw the runes was a combination of blood from the seven Ritual Witches and a mixture of herbs and plants such as ginseng, fennel and sow thistle, which were known to produce strength, energy, and protection. Corresponding runes were drawn on the witches and on a master rune stone in the middle of the Ritual Witches circle which would activate the curse and the protections.

The blood in the inked runes linked the combatants to the witches. The combined power of the witches and the rune stone acted as an amplifier of magic as the combined cores of the witches in theory became one supercharged magical core. This supercharged core then pulsed out ward and activated the runes on the soldiers within the wards, they would then receive an increase of strength, speed, and be capable of throwing off minor curses and spells.

The ritual would bare an incredible strain on the Ritual Witches, taxing their own strength and challenging their ability to maintain focus under such a great stress. As great as the risk was to the witches involved, Narcissa believed that they were all capable and powerful enough to meet the challenge.

Augusta and Andromeda would be responsible for any necessary emergency portkeys and medical needs. Poppy Pomfrey, once the teams had left would convert the large dining room at Grimauld Place into a triage and trauma center. She had brought with her two interns that were learning from her and who happened to be in two of the allied Houses; Penelope Clearwater and Samantha Stevens.

They would treat the injured and send any who had life threatening injuries to St. Mungos. Poppy had notified her old friend Marcus Welby the Head healer of St. Mungos, that there could be a confrontation coming soon and to prepare for wounded witches and wizards. Welby a vassal house to House Potter had been asked to keep the information quiet but to be prepared.

Welby as director over the Wizarding hospital had made discreet orders from all his potion providers to increase the number of healing potions, blood replenishers and the like to his orders. Welby felt confident that the hospital was well enough stocked to care for a large number of patients requiring emergency care.

Ginny Weasley, Tracey Davis and Astoria Greengrass were also a part of the medical team. They made up the part known as the recovery team; they and seven others would be onsite near the battle field and would be the ones to tag the fallen and injured with a ward synchronized portkey to be transported. Five Hit wizards all loyal to Amelia would serve as the recovery team's protection.

The kitchen would become an emergency medical dispensary and was stocked from floor to ceiling with a myriad of potions from blood replenishers to burn ointments and skele-grow to calming draughts.

Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Narcissa had arrived earlier from scouting the old Nott Mansion in Northumbria. The small group was able to locate all of the ward stones surrounding the castle like home. Narcissa had painstakingly piggybacked the Potter ritual runes on to the existing runes surrounding Nott manor while the others watched over her and noted locations of any sentries. They opined that Voldemort felt very secure with his defenses because the group found no sentries except for at the castle itself.

The castle sat on one hundred and fifty acres, there was very little open field to mount an all out straight on offensive against the castle. There was a large labyrinth of hedge rolls to the rear of the property. All though it provided cover it also obscured your view of what was coming toward you. If the enemy came into the maze it would be close quarters fighting.

A large stone garden dominated part of the front and sides of the ancient building with a variety of stone and marble statues more hedges but of the shorter variety, and a large bowery and other water features sporadically placed around the property. A large fountain dominated the front of the building obscuring the entire main entrance from a forward moving force and thus not giving the attacking forces a clear line of sight at exiting targets.

There were anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards in the original ward scheme; this would actually benefit the attackers making sure their targets did not escape the influence of the ritual. Their only worry was that they did not know how many Death Eaters were located within the walls of the large building, and there was no way to know if Voldemort himself was there.

The task would be a difficult one if they weren't able to thin the ranks in the initial attack with the ritual curse. But it was too great a prize not to attempt it. And Harry and Amelia had resolved themselves to bring the war to a swift end.

oooOOOooo

Voldemort sat on his throne in the large reception hall of Nott Castle looking over the five hundred assembled Death Eaters. His captains who were at the front of the gathering were kneeling in front of their lord waiting patiently for him to address them. Three hours earlier the Dark Lord had called for all his subjects. There was only one reason that their lord would call for all their numbers, he had planned an attack and it was to happen tonight.

Voldemort would only assemble his troops the day of a planned attack. It was to eliminate the possibility that a spy within his ranks could tip off his enemy. Although this did help in keeping loose lips silent it had a major drawback. The captains had but moments to organize their troops in some sort of manageable chaos once they learned of the objective.

A muggle village near Hogsmeade was the target. Voldemort chose it because of its close proximity to the all magical village. It would be a shot across the bow to warn the magical that he was still a threat and to cause fear to ripple through the residents of the magical town letting them know that they could be next.

The objective was simple…complete annihilation of the residents, every man, woman, and child, the bloodier the better. Voldemort had also sent for Fenrir and his pack of about a hundred werewolves to slash, rip and tear flesh from bone. He wanted the magicals especially the Ministry to witness the horror he could leash upon them. He knew that psychological warfare could be just as traumatic as physical and he wanted to traumatize those who would defy him and his destiny to rule over them.

"TONIGHT!...my loyal purebloods, tonight we strike back at those who have forgotten their place, those who have the hubris to think that they are our equals! Halfbloods and mudblood filth and those who champion their cause stink up and befoul our noble and ancient traditions and customs.

They walk down our streets with their noses turned up at our society; they supplant themselves within our government and hack away at are venerable laws, they are within our very institutions of learning, corrupting the minds of our young denying them their heritage and birthright as masters above those of lesser blood!" Voldemort chided to a chorus of hisses and callous epithets.

"They are in our noble halls of learning and government right this minute and they are smirking! They are laughing at all of you here that represent the pinnacle of our society! Yes…yes, they mock you and spit on you! You who are gods among mortals! They mock you!"

The crowd was getting worked up more and more as Voldemort spat his venom, inciting the black hearts of those assembled, those whose very beings were now shaking with pure bloodlust, an irrepressible desire to kill those putrescent muggle lovers who have corrupted their way of life.

"Tonight my faithful we will visit upon those who the Bones whore would protect such mayhem, such carnage… that it will be remembered for generation upon generation and only whispered afterward in their secret places. The streets shall run red with blood, no structure will be left standing, and we will scorch the earth that it shall not bring forth life for millennia…"

oooOOOooo

"Bill, you and your team will make your way through the hedge rolls at the back of the castle. Make sure you wait until all the green mist has evaporated I don't want you guys turning on each other. I understand the twins have come up with some unique defensive weapons." Harry stated.

"Peruvian darkness powder Harry." Fred replied.

"We've used it several times on confusing the Death Munchers we've eliminated in the past." George followed his brother. "It causes a cloud of complete darkness that no lumos spell can get through; no one will be able to see."

"That's great and all but how do you intend to engage the Death Eaters? If they can't see you then you can't see them." Harry stated.

"Ah, but that…"

"…is where you…"

"…would be wrong…"

"…you're most…"

…worshipfulness."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the twin speak and shook his head reeling from the back and forth between the two redheads.

"How so?" Bella asked from Harry's side.

"They got the idea from a muggle movie they saw." Charlie replied to Bella. "The muggle soldiers in the movie used some sort of glasses to see in the dark. These glasses saw the heat from another's body." Charlie continued.

"Ah yes, infrared I believe they're called." Harry offered. "I saw them used on a show on the telly when I lived at the Dursley's.

"Well, we made our own 'body seekers' as we call them." George answered.

"Indeed dear brother, these body seekers…" Fred picked up from his brother. "allow us to see through the Peruvian powder and see anyone with a body temperature."

"Completely useless against vampires and inferi of course." George said.

"Brilliant…" Harry replied. "How many do you have?" He asked.

"About twenty." Bill stated. "Is that right Fred?"

"Yeah, twenty."

"What do they look like?" Bella asked the twins.

"Happen to have a pair on me." George replied and withdrew a pair of glasses from his cloak that looked amazingly like the round glasses that Harry use to wear except for the metallic green color of the lenses.

Seeing Harry's look of incredulity Fred added." Gives them a look of class don't you think?" Bella and a few others of the family chuckled, Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Riiiight." Harry dead panned.

Harry looked at the other team members for a status report from their respective assignments. Each gave a positive state of readiness. The tension was beginning to increase as Harry gave out his final assignments.

"Voldemort, if he is there will most likely not immediately join the fight till he absolutely has to. We will control the wards once Narcissa and her team begin the ritual. That means they will not be able to use apparation or portkeys. Amelia will make sure the Floo network is closed to the castle.

"If all goes to plan, the Death Eaters will be in such a state of confusion and fear, that we should be able to overwhelm them with few losses. But as Moody has warned us, plans can go to hell in a hurry once battle is engaged. So stick to your assignments." Harry stated, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What of Voldemort?" Tonks asked.

"Once Voldemort reveals himself anywhere on the battlefield the one who sees him will fire a purple flare into the air. He or she will then back off and not engage him. I and my handpicked team will then engage him and bring him down. I have a little surprise in store for the insane git." Harry shot a quick meaningful gaze to Narcissa who nodded back grimly, worry etched on her beautiful face.

"Right then, we leave in fifteen minutes. All team captains' report to your teams. The rest of you know your assignments." Harry stated dismissing everyone.

oooOOOooo

"…and so, I will lead us into a **New Era**, where we are seen as **Gods** living amongst worshipping mortals!" Voldemort ended his speech to the ringing cheers of his followers. His cold sneer looked over his dark army and he almost felt pity for those foolish enough to defy him or stand in his way.

Voldemort abruptly came to a halt as his minions continued their revelries, something was…off. His mind whirled with confusion as he tried to identify what had just changed…something had changed! His inner circle noticed the suddenly pensive looking Lord, and had quieted. Like the tide washing back out to the ocean the roaring numbers suddenly fell silent in a wave that began from the front of the hall to the rear.

No one moved, no one dared speak as they all watched the Dark Lord seemingly staring off into oblivion. It was very disconcerting and no one knew what to do. The silence in the room was deafening. It came to him then, "…the wards…the wards have changed." He could no longer feel them, which meant only one thing…

The whole hall jumped as the sounds of screams and spell fire suddenly burst through the stillness. Besides the five hundred in the hall an additional three hundred were spread throughout the castle and the grounds.

The Death Eaters nearest the large oak double doors that lead out of the hall threw them open to ascertain what the cause of the commotion was. Those same Death Eaters who had opened the door had looks of confusion on their faces as a fast moving rolling green mist quickly enveloped them.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would kindly review. This story is near the thousand review mark and I would love to pass it with this chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. Have a great weekend!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and I'm just a simple star pilot along for the adventure.**_

_**A/N: How great are you guys! You blew away the thousand review goal from last chapter! I want you all to know how grateful to all of you for the wonderful reviews that have inspired me and the gentle criticisms that have made me a better writer. This story will wrap up soon, but I have another Bella/Harry story in the works and will begin to post chapters when I have ten already written. **_

_**If you haven't read my other story; Dancing with Trees I invite you to give it a read. Now on to the next installment of Watching Over Harry. **_

Chapter 36

The first portkey activated, deploying the first militia group just beyond the wards of Nott Castle followed by the other groups in thirty second intervals. The teams silently made their way to their initial checkpoints and waited anxiously for the first signs of the ritual to begin.

Eyes widened and voices silently gasped at the numbers of Death Eaters that were now spread about the castle grounds. Thoughts of betrayal began to pop into many of their heads as they saw the large army before them, but their captains and team leaders assured them that they had not been betrayed, that the Death Eaters were not in a state of Battle readiness, evidenced by the casual way they were walking around and speaking one with another.

A honey badger patronus made it way to each team captain telling them in the gravelly voice of Mad-Eye Moody to hold their positions, that the strike was still ago and to maintain readiness until stage one was over. "And for Merlin sakes do not move into the green mist!" The old Auror warned them.

Harry, Bella, Amelia, and Moody along with Rufus Scrimgeour arrived at the designated command position that sat on a hill that overlooked the entire front view of Nott Castle. The sight of so many Death Eaters surprised the young lord and in a brief moment of doubt wanted to terminate the attack. His logical side quickly asserted itself as he thought over what so many of the Dark Lords followers in one place could mean.

"He's here." Harry quietly spoke. His companions all looked to him.

"Are you sure Potter?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Of course he is!" Grumbled Moody. "Why else would all these toss pots be here! I think we interrupted a pre-strike meeting. Fortuitous if you ask me."

"He's right Harry. From what we have been able to learn of his methods, Voldemort only calls in this amount of people when he is going to strike somewhere and it is usually on the same night. It reduces the risk of word about it getting out to the wrong people.

"If there are this many on the outside, how many do you think are on the inside?" Bella asked.

"Near as we can figure he has close to a thousand soldiers, that includes werewolves, maybe a giant or two and of course Dementors, but I don't sense any here at the moment." Amelia offered.

"A thousand?" Bella whispered. "He has been busy recruiting. He didn't have those numbers when I was forced to serve him." Bella added, a small pang of guilt gripping her heart before it quickly fled as Harry's love flooded her being. She gave him a grateful smile and returned her love to him.

"Are we still ago then? Amelia asked.

"We are." Harry stated firmly. "This ends tonight."

"Good lad! Let me notify our captains." Moody raised his wand as a small badger erupted from the tip and then after a whispered instruction sent it out.

oooOOOooo

Narcissa, Luna and the rest of the Ritual Witches as well as their guard arrived at the master rune stone. Each sensed the weight that was on their shoulders. They were the key to success, without their efforts this offensive could be very short and very deadly. They had mentally prepared themselves for what was expected of them.

Narcissa was completely honest with every member of the ritual team. The ritual would tax everything they had. It would leech their magic and their very life force, if all went the way they hoped the most they would suffer would be magical and physical exhaustion. If things did not go right they could potentially have their magic depleted beyond repair and their very life force drained completely.

So it was a very sober and pensive group that approached this heavy responsibility. Each member hugged the others as they gathered around a large round stone. The stone had a flat almost table like top and was about six feet in circumference and rose from the ground to a height of about two feet. The top of the stone was etched with many runes and concentric lines that connected them.

This would be blood magic on a scale not seen since the dark ages. Each ritual witch would be required to cut open their palms and press the bleeding appendages on blood wells carved into the stone, the magic in the stone would keep the wounds from healing and allow the blood to continue to flow.

These blood wells ran in concentric lines around the stone connecting the various runes that Narcissa had carved. A chant would begin that would free their magic to flow freely into their blood and thus energize the runes on the anchor stone. The stone would then send a magical pulse to the other ward stones surrounding the Nott property.

Once the last ward stone was activated, their blood sacrifice would activate the ancient curse that was first created by Cassiopeia Potter in 827 AD. Cassiopeia Potter during her life was known as a dark enchantress with the particular penchant with using blood magic's to affect the minds and wills of Potter enemies, altering their perception of reality thus making them easy to manipulate. She enjoyed turning an enemy against itself watching as they spilled their own blood.

The Cassiopeia Coven as they were known, were chronicled in the Potter History books as wiping out no less than fifteen great houses who were aligned against House Potter during the ninth century. The seven witches of the coven were historically believed to be the most powerful witches of their age; it was even mentioned in the annals that Romilda Ravenclaw, the grandmother of the famous Rowena Ravenclaw of Hogwarts was a member of the Cassiopeia Coven.

It was rumored but never proven that the Cassiopeia Coven could call forth demons from the nether worlds to aid in their battles, and according to the predecessors of the Ministry of Magic, the Wizards Council, it was proof that the coven was evil and thus by extension the use of blood magic's were evil.

However it wasn't till after the Founders of Hogwarts had passed, and the Ministry of Magic chartered by the English Crown in 1629 was there a law passed to ban the practice of blood magic. It was only just a coincidence that the Potter's family magic centered on blood magic, and that no other house had quite the knowledge or ability to use it to the same effect as House Potter. But the Potters saw it for what it was, a blatant political attack by the enemies and those who were afraid of the power that House Potter could wield.

The Potters publically gave up the practice in 1635, but the Potter's in secret would not give up their knowledge and it was handed down from generation to generation in the Potter Book of Shadows otherwise called The House Potter Grimoire. Eventually it was all but forgotten until a curious blonde ward of House Potter rediscovered it.

And so it was that Narcissa and Luna had learned of the Potter secret and would use the ancient knowledge to bring an end to the enemies of their house once more. With the adoption of House Black into the Potter line and Luna also having been accepted by Potter blood it gave the ritual what it needed, the strength of the Potter magic to perform it.

The seven witches surrounded the rune stone equally spaced to give symmetry to the ritual circle. Each with produced a silver dagger and sliced open their palms. One by one the witches knelt place their hands on the stone. The blood wells quickly began to fill as an iridescent blue light began to take form as each rune lit up illuminating the faces of the ritual witches and giving them an eerie glow.

The ritual witch's began their chanting cadence to evoke the ancient curse. With hands bleeding and the chant begun, the witches began to sway to their rhythmic intonations. Their voices grew louder and louder:

"_**From the depths of thy soul we seek thy fear,**_

_**to bring to mind a form so clear,**_

_**that which will cause thee to tremble and shake,**_

_**and in stark terror thy desperation make,**_

_**scatter blood scatter bone**_

_**Your ally is no longer known**_

_**Tis evil that lay in wait for thee**_

_**Do what thou must to be set free."**_

The stone began to grow brighter and brighter and pulsate to the rhythm of the synchronized heartbeats of the seven. Those assigned to protect them stood in fascination and felt the tremendous buildup of power that was being generated.

A sudden shockwave seem to explode from the anchor stone sending its power to the next stone and then the next and the next till it came back making a circuit connection between it and the other ward stones.

The chanting continued for another five minutes without ceasing and then Remus, Tonks, and the others began to notice an acid green mist begin to rise from the ground in front of them. Cautiously they stepped back as the mist seem to roll toward the ancient castle. Looking toward the next ward stone he saw the same mist rolling forward.

A collective breath was held as the mist was now visible to the Death Eaters who were outside the castle walls. The Potter allies watched with growing anticipation to see how their enemy would react. The rolling mist seemed to gain speed as it made it way over the castle grounds. The Death Eaters were unsure what was happening and made little attempts to keep away from the mist.

Thirty seconds later the first blood curdling screams were heard, a few seconds later spell fire erupted all across the grounds. Cutting curses, bludgeoning curses and the green of the killing curse was seen illuminated in the cursed cloud.

The Potter allies watched the carnage unfold in front of them many losing their constitution and emptied their stomachs on the ground in front of them. Severed heads, arms, and torsos began to liter the ground. The brilliant green grass now stained crimson with the flowing blood.

oooOOOooo

Voldemort was taken off guard as the recruits nearest the door that had been enveloped in the mist began to curse anything and everyone around them. Twenty of his numbers were already dead or dying and more falling quickly as his followers began turning on each other. He had to do something quickly.

"Wind Charms!" The order was bellowed out to his followers. Hundreds of wands were pointed at the mist as the charm was yelled out by the panicked Death Eaters. Sadly the charm had little effect as more Death Eaters fell to the curses of their comrades.

Voldemort turned to the wall immediately behind him, and pointed his wand and the ancient stone work. "_**Bombarda Maxima!"**_ A large hole opened up in the wall exposing the room to the castle grounds.

"Everyone out! Wands at the ready we are under attack!" Voldemort screamed to his soldiers. A hundred and thirty more Death Eaters, however, lay dead on the flagstone floor as they exited the castle.

A rush of men and women poured from the ancient reception hall in panic. They exited to find themselves losing their footing on something slick, many fell to the ground only to find themselves retching as they saw themselves covered in blood and gore.

The three hundred or so surviving Death Eaters from the hall stood frozen in morbid shock as they looked out over the grounds. Bodies and parts of bodies lay strewn across the castle grounds. Blood was flowing over the grounds several inches deep. The putrid smell of death and burned flesh was heavy in the air.

Fights were still in progress with what only appeared to be about a hundred or so remained of the three hundred plus of their fellow Death Eaters that had been there just a short time before. The mist now seemed to be slowly receding and those that had been fighting soon stilled their wands confused at what had just happened.

Voldemort sensed the fear in his remaining army and heard the whispers and the talk of fleeing. A few of those voices began to speak louder and more assertive. A shrill voice finally built up enough courage and yelled out.

"I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS AND I REFUSE TO CONTINUE! I have not received what I was promised and I AM DONE!" Molly Prewitt broke from the ranks and began to pull a pale Ronald along with her.

"_**Petrificus Totalis!" **_Voldemort bellowed, freezing both Weasley's in place and summarily stopping any other Death Eaters from moving.

Pansy Parkinson who had been next to the Dark Lord yelled. "No one leaves our master!" The crazed girl spat.

"Let this be a lesson to those who turn their backs on their Lord that I do not tolerate cowards!" A quick severing hex removed the head of the former Mrs. Weasley. Her body stood erect for a moment longer before it fell forward and land in the muck and blood on the ground. Her head looked up from the ground her eyes frozen in a look of shock.

"Now, to her male spawn. Diffin…" *Pop!* *pop!* *pop!* Voldemort was interrupted from his casting when the popping sound of several flares lit up the sky and the ground beneath. The last bit of courage that many of the Death Eaters had remaining fled as the sound of spell fire echoed through the humid night air.

The remaining Death Eaters sprinted in all directions heading for the ward boundaries to escape from the killing field that was the castle and its grounds. However fate had other ideas and this night many more would be reunited with long dead ancestors. Ron Prewitt formerly Weasley remained frozen where he was, left to whatever fate had in store for him.

oooOOOooo

Harry looked on with a sigh of relief as the curse seemed to work and the Death Eaters were falling upon each other with unrestrained fury and lethality. Not since the ancient days of House Potter had witches and wizards alike been witness to such slaughter of their enemies.

And although the work of death turned his stomach he was grateful that in the end he was saving the lives of countless others. Bella was having the same thoughts as she stood next to Harry holding tightly to his hand as her other hand caressed her stomach.

She wanted a world free of fear for the twins growing within her belly, and for every mother's child born into this world. So if evil men and women had to die for that to be a reality she would stand with her husband and bring hell itself to those who would threaten that peace.

oooOOOooo

Tonks and Remus looked worried as they saw the strain the curse was putting on the seven witches they were there to protect. They were all pale; the loss of blood was beginning to take its toll on the women. Minerva looked absolutely white; her lips were beginning to turn a sickly blue and she swayed dangerous between consciousness and the dark of oblivion.

Remus' eyes were locked onto the porcelain goddess he had been in love with since his Hogwarts days, he desperately wanted to hold her and declare his love once more for her. But the past few weeks had been crazy and left them precious little time to rekindle the fire that had once burned fiercely within them.

A yell from Tonks broke his thoughts of love. He turned to see Minerva collapse and the glowing stone go dark. Luna staggered and Narcissa groaned as well. All the witches were disoriented and weak. Remus's team quickly supplied the ritual witches with blood replenishing potions as well as small doses of pepper-up potion until they were alert.

oooOOOooo

Amelia, Moody, and Rufus saw the green mist begin to fade and immediately sent out patronus out to their captains and told them to prepare for attack. They waited now for word from Nymphadora that the second part of the ritual was complete before sending the militia along with the Hit Wizards and Aurors into battle.

Harry received word from a concerned Tonks that Minerva could not continue and that they could not start the second part of the ritual. "Damn! Do we have anyone along Minerva's level of power that could be used in her place?" Harry asked his command team.

"I can go, Harry." Amelia stated.

"No Amelia." Bella interrupted. "Your needed to direct the militia, no one else has your tactical ability…I'll go." Bella offered.

"What! No way am I allowing you to do that Bella." Harry yelled. "Do you know the risk involved…"

"I know perfectly well what the risks are Harry!" She yelled back. She took a deep breath calming herself and cupped Harry's face in her hands. "

"Love, we don't have the time to argue this. I know what can happen…but I'm confident that I will be fine. After all I'll have you inside me to encourage me and to strengthen me." She nervously smiled though she tried to portray a since of reassurance.

Harry looked like a lost puppy as he starred into the eyes of the love of his life. His soul reached out to hers, and they shared a warmth that only two souls desperately in love could feel. A thousand words and feelings were communicated within a heartbeat.

A single tear fell down Harry's face as he slowly nodded. She reached up and gently pressed her warm lips to his and breathed in his scent. "You be careful, I want my husband in my bed when this is all over." Bella whispered lovingly in his ear.

His arms pulled her against him and he held her tightly to him. "I expect my wife to be there as well." With another soulful kisses she turned and apparated to the ritual circle.

"She is a very powerful witch Harry. She'll be fine." Amelia consoled her godson. Harry could only give a tight nod. He then turned his focus back to the battlefield. He turned just in time to see a hole blasted in one of the exterior walls as at least three hundred Death Eaters spilled out. A moment later purple flares illuminated the sky indicating that Voldemort was on the field.

"Let's end this." Harry whispered.

oooOOOooo

Bella arrived at the ritual site and took Minerva's position in the circle. Narcissa looked at her sister in a mix of concern and anger.

"Bella you cannot help us with this, back away!" Narcissa commanded her sister.

"I'm all you have Cissy, so deal with it! I'm staying."

"You're pregnant Bella; there is no telling what ill effects this could have on your babies! I can't let you do this." She returned with anger in her voice.

Bella paused for a moment at Narcissa word's but her determination to end this war ruled out. "If I don't help, a lot of good witches and wizards will die down there. My babies will be fine; I believe that, I know the powers that be didn't give me these children just to take them away from me. Please Cissy, the longer we argue the more likely are people will be in peril." Bella proclaimed passionately.

Narcissa sighed heavily but acquiesced. Once again the witches all re-opened the wounds on their palms and in Bella's case for the first time. Pressing their palms once more on the stone all the witches received a surprise boost in power as Bella's blood bursting with Potter blood mixed with the blood of the other witches. The increased power lessened the power drain somewhat from the other witches.

Once again the seven witches allowed their magic to flow and begun the next chant that would activate the final part of the ritual.

"_**The power that beats within my chest**_

_**I willingly share among the rest**_

_**My strength, My sight, and Magic's might**_

_**I send to those who are in plight **_

_**Let my blood that has been shed**_

_**Fuel the bodies that fight in stead**_

_**This sacrifice we sisters make**_

_**for kinsmen bold our blood to take."**_

As before the protectors of the seven began to feel a buildup of power, but instead of a blue light being emanated from the runes on the stone an emerald green light lit the runes and engulfed the seven. An expected pulse shot out of the anchor stone and activated the other ward stones until the circuit was complete.

Nymphadora, sent the message back to Amelia that the ritual was successfully started. Amelia, Moody and Rufus then sent patroni out to the team leaders to begin. Once the message was received the first wave of militia walked into the ward boundaries. All around Nott Castle every witch and wizard of the militia temporarily had a green hue as the various runes that had been tattooed on their bodies activated.

A sense of euphoria was felt amongst the Potter allies as their senses and reflexes sharpened and increased. They felt the amplified power of the seven flow within them. With confidence they made their way to the killing fields.

The militia moved like ghosts, and was almost faster than the eye could track. Spells rained down on the terrified Death Eaters who began shooting spells wildly at the attacking force. Terror gripped the souls of the defenders. Spotting their Lord they made a mad dash to join up with him, however many were cut down in the attempt.

oooOOOooo

Voldemort was yelling at his lieutenants to try and organize some sort of order to repel the attackers. This was an unusual position that the Death Eaters found themselves in, they were use to having the element of surprise, they used hit and fade tactics, never staying long enough for their targets to mount any kind of counter attack.

Now they found themselves on the defensive, surrounded by an enemy that was to their utter shock and horror using deadly force! This had never happened before. The Ministry would never authorize the use of lethal spells in the past so they felt no fear in engaging the handicapped aurors. But that had now changed as evidenced by the hundreds of their fallen brethren.

Their Lord had spoken of causing such horror and carnage to shake the very souls of their enemies, but the tables had definitely been turned and now they were shaking with the horror that they might not survive the night.

Lucius Malfoy for all his failings was an intelligent man, and right now his intellect was screaming at him to get the hell out of there and to get the hell out of England. The cause was lost and he was well aware that this time there was no bribing the Minister to stay out of Azkaban, and no cry of the Imperious curse would go unchallenged this time. With his mind made up he headed for the tree line and escape.

oooOOOooo

Neville Longbottom and his team of twenty emerged through the woods along the western side of the castle. Their team leader was veteran auror Lt. Frank Columbo. He was an odd sort of man, short with unruly curly hair and a glass eye.

The unassuming auror could lull any dark witch or wizard into a false sense of security before unleashing such a powerful confundus charm, that the offending witch or wizard found themselves in custody without ever getting a shot off.

Their group found themselves suddenly confronted by thirty werewolves led by none other than the infamous Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir smirked as he saw the group in front of them.

"Well it looks like we have some fresh meat to savor here boys!" Fenrir guffawed to his men who all chuckled darkly. "And look, they brought us a suckling as an appetizer. Longbottom isn't it. Mmm, meat of a noble is so sweet and succulent." The werewolf licked his lips languidly as he stared at Neville.

"Ah, before you start your snacking gentlemen, could I perhaps persuade you to give up now and avoid all this nasty business." Auror Colombo gesticulated with his hands his right glass eye looking sideways.

Fenrir and his companions laughed mirthlessly as they suddenly launched them self at the twenty man squad. Fenrir rushed toward the Longbottom scion with a bloodthirsty growl. Neville moved so fast he was like a blur as he sidestepped out of the way of the jumping werewolf. Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, Neville spun throwing the werewolf into a marble statue of the goddess Artemis shattering it.

Dazed but furious the werewolf again launched himself with speed born of his disease toward the sixteen year old wizard. But to his dismay the boy moved impossibly faster. The werewolf in a midair assault soon saw the business end of the young boys wand as a powerful banishing charm hit him full in the face throwing the scourge of children everywhere flying back and impaling himself through his chest on a spear of a bronze statue of Romulus.

Blood filled the lungs of the diseased man as he began to drown in his own liquids. Neville slowly approached the coughing man as blood stained his lips, but this time it was not the blood of children or the innocent it was his own, and that gave Neville a dark satisfaction.

"I guess you won't be getting that snack after all you bastard! Look upon the final moments of your pack and know that there will be no mercy shown to those who willing attack the innocent." Neville growled at the man.

Fenrir looked to his right and saw that what was left of his pack were being slaughtered and their heads removed. The aurors were moving so fast and their reflexes so sharp that his brethren did not stand a chance against the onslaught. His rage began to strengthen him as his lupin side began to assert itself.

Neville backed off which gave Fenrir added courage but then his eyes locked upon the silver dagger that the Longbottom boy withdrew from his sleeve. With lightnening speed and with the dexterity of an assassin the knife flew from the boys hand toward him...

Fenrir Greyback hung impaled on the spear of Romulus, his lifeless body limp and his head bent backwards with a silver double edged blade imbedded deep within his skull. Neville turned away from the corpse and assisted his team in exterminating one of the greatest threats to Wizarding children…the pack of Fenrir Greyback.

oooOOOooo

Potter Militia Captain, Bill Weasley walked into the maze of hedge rolls with his newly affianced girlfriend Hermione Potter-Black right by his side. She had given him a reason to survive the battle by trying to suck his very soul into her with the most passionate kiss she had given him to date with a promise of much more to follow.

They were followed closely by Charlie Weasley and Fred and George. The other members of their assault team had spread out around the entrance and waited for the signal from their captain. They were to take out any Death Eaters that managed to escape out of the hedge rolls.

The echo of yells and spell fire soon reached the ears of the infamous Dark Mark Killers, with a nod from Bill, Fred and George began launching small bundles of Peruvian Darkness powder into the maze. Bill and the rest of the team donned the Potteresque bodyheat seeking glasses that would allow them to see the heat signatures of any living thing in the maze.

Bill, Hermione, and the other Weasleys made quick work of about fifteen Death Eaters who had become lost in the darkness of the cloud that covered the whole of the maze. But good fortune wasn't to last as the other DE's in the maze started randomly shooting spells in all directions.

The Weasley's hadn't considered that the glare from some spells could temporarily blind them. A stray cutting curse that had been cast next to someone else casting a fire spell took them by surprise. George was hit across his left arm and chest with the nasty severing hex. Severely wounded and bleeding heavily Fred grabbed his twin and made for the exit and an emergency medical portkey.

George's injury fueled the rage in the two remaining Weasley boys and Hermione. The three walked through the maze weaving a tapestry of death and mayhem that would become legend in future teachings of the Auror Academy as an example of what emotion filled spellwork could do.

Forty-eight Death Eaters were slaughtered in the labyrinth. The hedges after the war were completely incinerated. There were so many pieces of bone and sinew and other body parts so imbedded into the vegetation that it was impossible to get rid of it all.

As the three approached the other side of the labyrinth the Peruvian Darkness powder had run its course and slowly faded away. Suddenly a familiar drawling voice laced with loathing grabbed Hermione's attention immediately.

"Sweet vengeance is mine at last." The voice of the former potion's master of Hogwarts sneered.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the murderer of her parents with unrestrained hate. Taking a page from Harry's book she responded to the sallow faced man with a sneer rivaling that of her former professor. "Why hello…**Snivelous!** How's the leg?" Hermione smirked at Snape's reaction to the long hated nick name given him by his boyhood nemesis and the reference to her handiwork.

Bill and Charlie had their wands up and pointed at the man, each with a curse on their lips ready to be vocalized. "He's mine." Hermione purred, her eyes never leaving Snapes'.

"You don't have your muggle weapon to save you now mudblood! I shall enjoy slowly ripping you body apart piece by piece. Poetic don't you think." Snape smirked.

Five other Death Eaters arrived behind Snape and were immediately engaged by Bill and Charlie. With another superior smirk Severus Snape began to circle the know-it-all bitch.

oooOOOooo

Narcissa, Bella, Luna, Susan, Daphne, and Professors Sinestra and Vector, were all straining with holding the link to all their fighters open. It was incredibly draining and Luna, although powerful, otherwise Narcissa wouldn't have allowed her to participate in the ritual, was now nearing her limit, her magical core which had not yet reached its majority was beginning to fluctuate dangerously.

She could feel her magic begin to lose its cohesion but she knew she needed to last as long as she could to give the fighters just a little more time. Just a little bit longer. "Oh…" A barely audible sound escaped Luna's lips as she collapsed her body going into spasmodic convulsions.

The six other witches were suddenly released from the link and felt the disorientation from being brought out of their trance. Remus and Tonks were kneeling over Luna trying to help her. Narcissa saw the petite blonde convulsing her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Luna had become the daughter that Narcissa had always wanted and had grown to love the quirky blonde completely.

"Luna!" Narcissa screamed as she pushed Remus and Tonks away from the young witch. She pulled out her wand and began to run a quick diagnostic charm over the girl. Not caring that her hands were still bleeding and dripping down onto the unconscious girl.

"**HER CORE IS COLLAPSING!** We need to get her to St. Mungos **IMMEDIATELY**!" Narcissa screamed amongst her tears.

"I'll take her!" Auror Gerry Dunegan answered quickly kneeling down and taking Luna into his arms.

"Please Hurry!" Cissy cried as she kissed Luna's forehead.

Auror Dunegan reached for his emergency medical portkey and in a flash of swirling color he was gone.

Cissy was crying hysterically, her daughter in all but blood was near death and knew that a positive outcome for the sweet girl was almost nonexistent. At best she would be a squib and at worst…she dared not let her thoughts go there.

Remus picked her up off the ground and held her to him; his emotions were a complete mess. On one hand he was holding the woman that he loved and he relished it, but on the other he knew she was dying inside over the fate of the young witch whose life maybe lost. He decided just to hold her and let her have her cry and work out all her own emotions.

The loss of the ritual witches was immediately felt throughout the militia; however, the damage to the enemy had been significant. The fighting had been almost one sided, the allies had maybe lost about twenty of their numbers and another thirty wounded but the DE's had lost nearly ninety-five percent of their numbers.

The surviving DE's had returned to their lord and had erected barricades around themselves just in front of the main fountain that dominated the front of Nott Castle. They were using wide area spells to negate the speed and strength of the Potter militia.

With the enchantments of the Ritual Witches gone the Potter militia began to erect barricades of their own and had Voldemort and sixty remaining loyal followers boxed in. Harry and his senior staff made their way to the front of the Potter barricades.

"Tom Riddle! Or if you insist, the **much debated** dark wizard Voldemort!" Harry stated, his voice amplified an echoing over the grounds. "Step forward and be judged for your crimes against this people!"

"I will not be judged by you POTTER! Or by any other lesser being. Mine is the higher law, mine the greater cause and you shall bow to me Potter before this night is over or you will be ripped from this world." Voldemort hissed.

"Look around Tom. You are beaten, and your army defeated. We will allow the survivors of your ranks to live and be tried for their crimes. But your fate is sealed Tom. There will be no mercy for you." Harry stated firmly.

"What no second chances Potter? What would dear Albus say? Have you truly come over to the dark side? Voldemort chuckled darkly. "You have blood on your hands now Potter. Never to be pure or clean again, you have become me Potter! You kill to achieve your means…just like me. You punish those who defy you…just like me. Look in the mirror Potter and you will find me looking right back at you!"

"Your words have no sway over me Tom. I fight because I had to, you have pursued me for years and unlike you I do not kill indiscriminately or for power. I fight to make a better world where all magicals can live without fear of being discriminated against because of their parentage."

"Naïve sentiments Potter, this has never been about blood purity to me, oh I used the purebloods to achieve my ascendency, but it's always been about power. Power and fear is what rules the world Potter. And he who has the power controls the fear. And fear is a powerful weapon to control the masses and get what you want."

oooOOOooo

Lucius Malfoy could taste freedom as he crested the hill almost to the ward boundaries. He saw a group of about twelve people around a large ward stone. His first instinct was to sneak around them until he saw something that brought his blood to a boil.

**HIS WIFE **was in the arms of another man! His pride demanded that he take some sort of action. She had been the cause of his fall from grace in the eyes of the Dark Lord, she had stolen HIS gold, hidden away his traitorous son. She was the cause of his fallen state and he would have his **REVENGE! **Lucius withdrew his wand and took careful aim at his whore of a wife and cast the green killing curse.

Minerva had recuperated some of her strength but her magic was still too weak to even cast a lumos spell. As she stood next to Narcissa and Remus offering what support she could to the distraught woman she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

She recognized the person immediately and gasped as she saw the sickly green hue of the unforgivable streak toward Narcissa. She knew without hesitation what she needed to do, without regret knowing she had lived a full life and had become a part of a loving family once more. She made the ultimate sacrifice for her family and stepped in front of the curse meant for Cissy.

As if in slow motion, the other members of the group saw the events unfold in awestruck horror. They watched helplessly as the body of Minerva McGonagall was briefly illuminated before falling heavily to the ground never to rise again.

An echoing scream came from Narcissa as her wand joined the wands of those around her and unleashed their fury on the smirking man in front of them. A dawning realization hit Lucius of his predicament a little too late as spell after spell slammed into his body. Nothing larger than a quill was left of the man as his body was ripped asunder.

oooOOOooo

Harry felt Bella anguish's as the images of what had happened to Minerva and Luna was played out in his mind. His grief almost overwhelmed him but he turned it quickly to fierce determination and anger as he faced Voldemort and his remaining army.

Incredible amounts of power began to roll off Harry, his aura began to show brightly and his eyes glowed with unbridled power, he heard many gasps and prayers of mercy come from the Death Eaters as they witnessed the transformation in the Potter boy. Not even Voldemort was powerful enough to produce a visible aura. Only Merlin had ever been known to produce one.

"I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONCE ONLY! THOSE WHO WISH TO LIVE THROW DOWN YOUR WANDS AND STEP FORWARD! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO REMAIN YOU SHALL RECEIVE NO QUARTER!" Harry's voice laced with power shook the very ground around them.

Two thirds of the remaining Death Eaters threw down their wands immediately and walked forward it to the waiting hands of Ministry Aurors and Hit Wizards. The rest remained defiantly by their Lord and would not surrender.

"This changes nothing Potter! I am still the most powerful wizard to ever exist and I shall rebuild my army more terrible and more devastating than before." Voldemort hissed.

"You seem to be under the delusion that you will walk away alive from this Tom. I assure you that is not the case." Harry said flatly. "On my orders open fire on the remaining filth!" Harry exclaimed.

Thinking fast Voldemort played his last card. If he could kill the Potter brat here and now it might cause enough shock and confusion to give him a chance to escape and rebuild. "Under the Ancient laws I challenge you HARRY POTTER to a wizard's deul! The House of Gaunt by oath of magic issues a blood feud with the House of Potter and challenges the head of House Potter to single combat with all spoils going to the victor!" Voldemort vocalized loudly.

Now this was what Harry had been waiting for. He knew it was not just enough to defeat Voldemort in battle but he needed to defeat those that supported him financially as well. And to do this he needed it to be a battle of Houses.

Every dark family that had pledge their lives and fortunes to Voldemort and the House of Gaunt as either vassals or allies would lose everything to House Potter if he was victorious. Harry wanted to permanently cripple those pureblood elitists who could wage a blood war. As in ancient times the losing house would be absorbed into the victors and their fates put into the hands of their new Lord.

Harry smiled internally as he was about to accept the challenge, but was stopped when Bella's voice echoed in his head. '_Hadrian James Potter-Black! Don't you dare accept that challenge! You cannot trust him to fight fair! This is too much to risk Harry…don't do this' Bella cried._

'_Not to worry love, I have taken precautions. He must kill me to take over House Potter but he gains nothing if he dies or…we both die. Either way he will die tonight love. Remember that I'll always love you…and take care of our children.' _With those final words Harry closed his link to his wife, and turned toward the wizard who would rule.

"I accept your challenge Tom; to the victor go all the spoils. So mote it be." Harry declared.

"So mote it be!" Voldemort laughed maniacally. "Let us begin."

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I know, I know! But I ask you not to flame me on the cliffie. I'm thinking two chapters left and the story will wrap. I will be writing an epilogue, my wife has threatened me with bodily harm if I do not. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and ask you to be kind in your reviews.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**_

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! There wasn't as many as you usually write but I'm grateful nonetheless for those who did. I'm feeling a bit sad now that the story is coming to a close and I will most likely sometime in the near future go back and clean it up a bit and make it tighter and a better read. I won't change any plot lines just maybe enhance them a bit. Again thanks for your reviews.**_

Chapter 37

Red, yellow, purple, blue, and green spells illuminated the area where the two combatants circled each other, trading spells back and forth at incredible rates testing each other's abilities, looking for any weaknesses that they could exploit.

The dark wizard had to grudgingly admit that his opponent had some dueling talent. But he had been doing this for much longer and knew spells that this child had never seen or even heard of before. After all he knew more dark spells and curses in his first year at Hogwarts than most seventh years.

A lucky slicing hex took off his left earlobe bringing him quickly out of his musings and refocusing his thoughts on the here and now.

"I will take you a piece at a time you bastard if I have to!" The angry young magical growled.

"You neither have the power nor the ability to defeat me. Lucky hits do not a victor make. My little finger has you out classed, your nothing but an annoying pest to be exterminated." The dark wizard retorted with a smirk.

"Insults are the weapons of the scared and the incompetent, which are you?" His opponent bit back with a smirk and a chuckle. "Pathetic really, you use to intimidate me, but now I see you for what you really are. You're a coward, a coward who has to resort to fear and intimidation, because he lacks any real power or ability."

"WHY YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD WHORE! I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!" Severus Snape Bellowed.

"_**Confringo-Diffindo-Incendio-Sectumsempra!" **_Severus Snape blasted a chain of spells at the onetime bushy haired book worm. But this was not the Hermione Granger he had known at Hogwarts, nor was she the terrified girl at her family's home when he and two others murdered her mother and father.

No, this Hermione had taken her voraciousness of learning and applied it to all the combat spells and fighting techniques that the best fighter in all of Britain could teach her, the former Bellatrix Lestrange. Now her blood adopted mother. Through that process Hermione had inherited her new mother's situational awareness and unorthodox fighting style that made her the most dangerous witch of modern times.

Hermione dodged, ducked and spun her way out of the path of the oncoming spells and curses. She was as graceful as a ballerina and her reflexes quick as a cat's. Severus was having difficulty tracking the young witch as she danced a predator's dance around the former Hogwarts professor.

"Is that all you've got Snivelous?" She mocked him, using the strategy her mother had taught her. 'Anger can be used to make your enemy reckless and reactionary, but it does have the effect to cause your enemy's power to increase because of the rush of emotion.' With that lesson in mind Hermione continued to ridicule the potion's master but stayed light on her feet to avoid his overcharged spells, which were beginning to wear the man down.

Bill and Charlie had their own hands full as they battled the five Death Eaters that had followed behind Snape. The Weasley brothers who worked seamlessly as a team had the five DE's constantly on the defensive. All they could do was shield and try to deflect the wide range of dark curses that one of the country's best curse breakers was raining down upon them.

An instant mummification spell took one dark wizard down as his body instantly seized up and then was sucked dry of any moisture it contained before the now leathery looking corpse fell to the ground and burst into a cloud of human dust as it impacted the hard stone walk way.

Another ancient Egyptian curse struck another as his brain was violently scrambled in his skull and then forcefully expelled out through his nasal cavity leaving a gray slurry down the front of the man's black robes before his corpse fell to the ground.

The battle between Hermione and Snape intensified as the sallow faced man began to use darker and darker curses. Hermione taking a book out of Minerva's page had transfigured a large patch of grass blades into thick needles and banished them towards Snape.

Severus threw up a hasty shield but was a second to slow as a hundred needles imbedded themselves into his legs, arms and torso. He managed to protect his face but the rest of his body screamed out in pain.

"That's for my mother!" Hermione yelled out.

A screamed out bombarda curse hit the ground directly in front of Hermione which blasted her off her feet and into the air. She hit the ground with an audible crunch and she screamed out as her left arm shattered on impacting the ground.

Bill hearing her scream diverted his attention just for a moment from the three remaining DE's he and Charlie were fighting. It was long enough for one of the dark wizards to fire a piercing hex that connect with the right side of Bill's face as he turned. Although the hex did not pierce his skull it did impact his right eye socket and went through Bill's right eye exploding it right out of the orbital socket.

Bill howled in pain as he fell to his knees in shock and pain. Charlie thinking the worst shot an anger fueled dragon tamers spell at the three remaining DE's. The spell was designed to calm down a raging dragon by covering it a thin layer of ice. Dragons being cold blooded would immediately stop all movement in an effort to not expend the remaining heat that their bodies contained.

Although the spell was harmless to the large reptilian creatures if cast on a much smaller human with no spell resistant skin it would flash freeze their body and organs in an instant and crystallize the blood within their very veins. The Death Eaters would not recover from their arctic temperature encounter.

Hermione scrambled to her feet, her left arm dangled uselessly at her side. Severus was smirking again as he bled from a hundred small holes in his body created by the transfigured needles which had returned to their natural form of blades of grass.

"Its time I ended this little reunion Granger. Say hello to your parents for me won't you?" Severus smirked.

"_**Avada Kedav…"**_

"_**Sectumsempra!" **_Hermione screamed and with a slashing motion toward Snape's neck. Snape's eyes widened in horror as he fell to his knees his wand falling to the ground, he tried to speak but the only sound he made was a sick gurgling. Blood oozed from his mouth and from a thin line that went from ear to ear on the greasy haired man's throat.

Hermione staggered over to her former professor her wand pointed at the man's face, her left arm still dangling uselessly. Hermione looked like the angel of death herself as fires burned behind her. Her robes ripped and torn in many places were covered in the blood of fallen Death Eaters many by her own hand. Her eyes blazed with anger and hate as she stared unblinkingly at the man kneeling before her.

"You took away from me the people I held most dear in my life. You did it without remorse without a hint of human compassion." Her voice was flat and without emotion. "How many Snivelous, how many lives have you taken, how many orphans have you created?" She sneered at the man in disgust. She watched dispassionately as the gurgling got worse.

"For every innocent you have slaughtered, for every child you have left parentless I curse you to an eternity of torture and misery." Hermione turned as if to walk away before turning around again.

"Oh, and one other thing…_**diffindo!" **_Hermione cast the severing hex that finished severing the neck of the hated man, the head rolling off the body and hitting the ground. "And that's for my father you **SON OF A BITCH!"**

Hermione collapsed to the ground exhausted physically and mentally tears running down her faces in rivulets. Bill and Charlie came to her side and the three of them hugged each other tightly taking comfort in that they were all still alive. Hermione then noticed Bill's injury and gasped but Bill told her not to worry and they could talk about it later.

Charlie immobilized Hermione's arm and had at least stopped the bleeding in Bill's now empty right eye socket, the eyeball had been completely destroyed and would be of no use to the redheaded curse breaker. The fighting in their area had ceased and the toll had been terrible. So many lives lost so many more families now without a mother or father.

They made their way to the front of Nott Castle where another battle was about to take place, hopefully the last battle left to fight.

oooOOOooo

"I accept your challenge Tom; to the victor go all the spoils. So mote it be." Harry declared.

"So mote it be!" Voldemort laughed maniacally. "Let us begin."

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_Voldemort roared right out of the gate. Harry had expected such a first strike and was prepared.

"_**lapidem murum**__**!" **_Harry responded with a stone wall shooting out of the ground.

"Impressive Potter." Voldemort sneered. _**"Bomarda!" **_The wall exploded toward Harry.

"_**Propulso,**_ _**ignis lapidem**__**!" **_Harry sent the flying shattered pieces back to Voldemort while setting them ablaze.

A flick of his wand and a wall of water appeared in front of the path of the flying stones of fire dowsing them, another flick and the stones turned to sand and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Tsk tsk Harry. Tossing stones? And here I thought you had learned some real magic."

"Just testing the waters Tommy boy." Harry grinned.

What followed was by all accounts a blur of motion as the two wizards attacked and defended, countered and re-countered. The entire area began to smell of ozone and the air felt alive with electricity.

oooOOOooo

Bella was beside herself, she wanted to run to Harry's side and help him. But because of the invoking of the ancient challenge and the oaths made she could not interfere and it only caused her more concern.

A cackling caught Bella's attention as a young female voice mocked her and the others. "My master will destroy your precious half-blood bastard and all that he has will belong to my master. I'm sure as a treat for his faithful he will whore you out to them!" Pansy Parkinson cackled madly.

"Half-blood bastard? That's exactly what your master is you little toadstool. The son of a squib and a muggle!" Bella returned.

"Lies! Lies! I'm sick of your slandering filthy lies about my master!" Pansy screamed.

"Sorry little girl but it is the sad sad truth." Bella stated in a pitying tone but with a twinkle in her eye.

"We will see what the truth is when my Lord puts Potters head on a pike in the atrium of the Ministry! Then we will see you is right and who is dead!" Pansy spat.

"You are blinded little girl. What is it that you think will be gained here if Tom wins? A pureblood Utopia? Hmmm?"

"He will purge our society of the mudblood filth, and we will live as we were destined to as the superior race." Pansy said wistfully if not with a spark of derangement in her voice.

"And when he purges our society of everyone that is not of pureblood, then what?"

"We will rule of course."

"Rule what? How many pureblood do you think there are in Britain?"

"There-there are a lot of us." Pansy stammered a bit not really knowing.

"Look around you Pansy. Look around and see all the bodies that will never see another day of life again. Your numbers were near a thousand and now they do not add up to more than a hundred. All from pureblood homes. How many pureblood families were wiped out tonight Pansy? How many purebloods has Tom killed over the years, complete Houses wiped from existence." Bella pummeled the girl with difficult questions.

"I-I don't…well they deserved it for not o-obeying my master!" Pansy huffed.

"And there is the point of the problem. If you disagree with him for any reason you are no longer deemed worthy to live. You want to send your daughter to school; he says no, he doesn't want witches educated anymore because they could get ideas above their station. You disagree and then wham…you're dead. Too bad but you disagreed with your dark lord." Bella stated.

"H-he wouldn't do that?"

"Wouldn't he?" Bella chuckled.

"Knowledge is power Pansy, and Voldemort does not share power. He would not want anyone to have knowledge of things that could be used against him. Trust me, in the end he will see everyone as a threat to him, and he will eliminate that threat." Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong!" Pansy yelled but with a lot less conviction.

"You're a smart girl Pansy, use that brain in your head and think about all the Dark Lords you've read about throughout history. Have any of them ever wanted to share their power? All answer for you. No, they have not. And once they gain power they become so paranoid that their closet acquaintances become suspected as potential enemies. And what has happened to them Pansy?

They usually are executed as traitors for no crime other than being powerful enough that they could pose a threat. This is the path that you are on Pansy; this is what would happen should Tom succeed. But with every dictator that has come into power, eventually they are overthrown and all those within his regime are put to death as well. That is what awaits you Pansy Parkinson. Is that the life you wanted or expected?" Bella asked sincerely this time.

Pansy just stared vacantly at Bella, but Bella could tell that the wheels in the young girls mind were beginning to turn. Sadly a hardened resolve replaced the wondering eyes. "I am loyal to my lord and he will be triumphant and I will be rewarded!" Pansy yelled before pushing her way behind some of her remaining loyal compatriots.

Bella shook her head sadly, she had tried to get her to see reason, but the girl would not have it and Bella suspected that the girl would not come to a good end.

oooOOOooo

The spell seemed to have no effect on the dark lord who had been caught off guard with the sudden blue spell hitting his chest as he stood over Harry. He chuckled at the feeble attempt at whatever it was the boy had done and quickly re-cast the spell that had downed boy.

Fire seemed to erupt from every nerve ending as Harry fought not to scream from the excruciating pain being caused by the cruciatus curse that he was being held under. Still, he felt a sense of triumph as his plan was now in effect. He just needed to not get himself killed prematurely and he would be successful.

Voldemort smirked victoriously as he tortured the so called boy-who-lived. He was now on the cusp of complete victory. With the death of the Potter brat he would assume Head status over the house of Potter-Black not to mention become Lord over all the vassal and allied houses and to add the cherry on top was the vast wealth that the combined Potter-Black fortune held.

Bella tried to run to her Harry's aide when Narcissa grabbed her and shook her head. "You can't interfere Bella. If you do our House automatically forfeits and we lose everything." Narcissa told the frightened woman.

"Cissy…" Bella cried. "…if I lose Harry I lose everything anyway. I won't live without him!" She sobbed.

"He has a plan to defeat Riddle, Bella, give him time." Narcissa told her but Bella could tell from her eyes that she was not telling her something.

"What is this plan Cissy, and why do I not know of it?" Bella demanded.

Narcissa took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "He made me give an oath that I would not tell you or anyone else of his plans."

"Narcissa Black! You had better tell me everything you know and I mean right now!" Bella screamed at her sister.

oooOOOooo

Voldemort suddenly felt winded after holding Potter underneath the curse for only about thirty seconds. He rationalized that the fighting must have worn him out more than he expected. He lifted the curse from the curled up boy on the ground in front of him, his body was in spasms from the after effects of the unforgivable curse.

He smiled to himself as he heard the boy whimper; at least he thought he was whimpering. But listening carefully he realized that the boy was not whimpering but…laughing?

"Do you find your impending death amusing Potter?" Voldemort asked silkily.

"No…" Harry gasped between his chuckles. "But I do find yours h-humorous." Harry stated.

oooOOOooo

flashback: A week prior

"What brings you here my handsome young lord?" The beautiful ancient witch named Morgana La Fey asked.

Harry walked toward the small window of the medieval cottage and looked out at the lush forest before speaking. "I feel the end coming grandmother." Harry replied forlornly, his eyes starring unfocusedly out the window.

Morgana moved next to him and threaded her hand into the crook of Harry's elbow. "A vision?" Morgana asked softly.

Harry slowly shook his head. "A feeling." Harry replied. Morgana nodded understandingly.

"And you are worried." Morgana stated resting her head on the shoulder of the much taller youth.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and silently nodded. "Even though I am much stronger magically than I used to be, Riddle has so many more years of experience and knowledge than I do. I fear that what I have will not be enough to finish him."

"You won't use Bella's connection to help you will you?" Morgana stated more than asked.

Harry adamantly shook his head. "I won't risk her life or the life of our children." Harry stated firmly.

"And powerful children they will be." Morgana stated cryptically. Harry either didn't catch what she had said or had ignored it because he made no reply.

"Even if by some miracle I do beat him." Harry began. "There are many of his followers and supporters who would pick up his mantle and follow in his footsteps." Harry sighed heavily rubbing his face in frustration with his free hand.

"So what you need is not only a way to end Riddle but a means to neuter his allies." Morgana thought out loud.

Harry chuckled at the neuter reference but nodded his head in concurrence with her train of thought.

Morgana released Harry's arm and step over to the small hearth that had a roaring fire within its bowels. She stood silently deep in thought with an obvious frown on her face. Harry could see that she seemed to be warring with herself to come to some decision.

Harry stepped to her side and put an arm around her shoulder. Morgana made no sign that she knew that he was holding her.

"Grandmother…what has you so troubled?" Harry asked gently.

Morgana slowly turned her head toward the young man who so much reminded her of her own true love who had died so many centuries ago. She saw in Harry that same kindness and nobility that his forefather had, when he had first rescued her from certain death and nursed her back to health.

It was this above all else that made her reluctant to share the information that could provide Harry away to defeat his enemy. Because it came with a heavy cost, the ultimate cost. Morgana gave Harry a warm and loving smile as her hand cupped his cheek.

Steeling herself she turned fully toward him and looked deeply into his eyes. "Harry…what would you be willing to give if I could provide you away to defeat not only Riddle but to put the lives and fortunes of all those who support him into your hands."

"I would…" Before Harry could answer Morgana raised a hand to forestall him.

"My sweet child, would you be willing to make the…**ultimate sacrifice** to assure the defeat of your enemies and the safety and security of your family." Morgana didn't need Harry to respond to already know the answer that lay within his heart but she allowed him to answer anyway.

"If it meant that my family would be safe and could live in peace, I would gladly give my life to see that happen." Harry stated sincerely.

Tears welled up in Morgana's eyes as she nodded her head jerkily. "As I expected you to say." Morgana replied with a choked up reply. "Sit Harry." Morgana motioned to a pair of chairs near the fire. Harry sat and watched as Morgana removed a leather bound scroll from an old trunk that had been under the feather bed that took up one corner of the small cottage.

She sat down across from Harry, their knees slightly touching and unrolled the scroll over their combined laps. This is Le Fey magic Harry, and it is one of the more dangerous spells that I have ever created. It is called the **Potentia Exhauriunt**. It is a spell of last resort." Morgana paused for a moment as she composed herself.

"What it does Harry is drain the magic and life force of your enemy. It does it by using your enemies own magic against him. For every spell your enemy cast he weakens himself both magically and physically until he is left with nothing and he either kills himself or is weakened so much that he is able to be killed by his opponent." She finished.

"But that is great!" Harry stated excitedly. "Turning Riddles magic against himself would be perfect."

"It is not so simple Harry; this is blood magic and every performance of blood magic demands a sacrifice in return." Morgana stated seriously.

"What is the sacrifice?" Harry asked knowing that he was not going to like the answer.

"Your life and magic." The ancient witch told him.

Harry sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. "The ultimate sacrifice." Harry whispered.

"There is a chance of survival Harry. Once the spell is cast your life and magic as well as your opponents will begin to trickle away. The more powerful the spell you use the faster the drain will be.

If you could get Riddle to cast powerful spells and curses at you he may drain himself at a faster rate than your drain would be. The spell ends once one of you is dead. If you can keep from casting Harry you could survive this. But don't let the battle go on for too long or you both will die from the drain."

Harry nodded his understanding, it was a huge risk but it could become necessary if he found he could not finish Riddle on his own. "But what about his followers and those loyal to him, you said that there was away to stop them as well." Harry asked.

"From what you've and Bella have told me and what I have seen from your minds, he regards himself a pureblood lord modeled after the old ways. If that is the case he would have the houses that are loyal to him swear an oath of fealty which would make him their sovereign lord.

And I know that you are aware of how the Potters became so powerful in ancient times. When the old Houses battled it was for power and dominion over that House. If you or he were to challenge each other as Lords of your respective houses and invoke the old oaths, every allied and vassal house will fall under that oath and would become spoils of war. In effect if you defeated Riddle, every one of his sworn allies will fall under your control." Morgana finished with a smirk.

"But the opposite is true as well is it not?" Harry asked.

"It is Harry. So you must win." Morgana stated grabbing and squeezing his hands in her own. "I believe in you Harry, you are a credit to your family name and do it great honor."

"What must I do?" Harry then asked with set determination.

"First you will need Narcissa to carve the rune shown in the scroll onto your chest with the incantation spoken as she does so, it will be painful. She must then capture enough of your spilled blood and use it to trace over the rune again and again until the cuts to your skin heal.

Once healed all you need to do is say the incantation and cast the spell at Riddle. There is no blocking this spell, that is…no conjured shield will stop it. However, a rock, tree or body will stop it, so when you cast it make sure you are close to him so he does not have time to pull something in front of the spells path. Do you understand?" Morgana asked the young wizard who was absorbing every word she spoke.

"Yes grandmother, I understand."

oooOOOooo

Present Time

Harry's laughing was distraction enough for Harry to use a banishing charm that threw the Dark Lord a good fifteen feet away from him. He felt the pull on his magic and his energy but it was minimal. He scrambled to his feet and created more distance between him and Voldemort.

Voldemort screamed in fury at himself for being taken by surprise again by the whelp. He got to his feet and looked for his target that was now a good thirty feet away from him. The boy was bloodied and bruised and obviously feeling the after effects of his curse as he witnessed the boy's body spasm every few seconds.

"You only delay the inevitable Harry, end this charade and surrender. I promise I will make your death swift and painless." Voldemort taunted.

Harry chuckled again. "No chance snake face! However, I would graciously accept your surrender, and I will guarantee **you** a swift death." Harry mocked the abomination in front of him.

"How does it feel Tommy boy to have lost so many times to me? Must be hard, you know to keep justifying to your followers that it was just my dumb luck being the cause of beating you. Though I guess they shouldn't expect much from you, seeing as how you are the bastard son of a muggle and a squib!" Harry mocked enraging the dark wizard.

Voldemort again yelled in fury as he unleashed another chain of lethal spells. Harry was trying to use his agility to the best of his ability and dodge the spells but some were coming so fast that he had to shield or transfigure things around him to provide cover.

Harry knew he had to get him using heavy duty spells soon if he wanted to survive this, but so far Voldemort had been somewhat reserved in his use of dark spells. He needed to get him angry that he just started casting every dark spell he knew at him, the use of darker spells usually required more of a person's magic to cast.

"You know, I must say I'm disappointed in you Tom. Here I've been told you are the master of Dark Magic but all I've seen so far are spells any Seventh Year could use. Is it all just made up stories Tommy boy, lies and deception to keep your mindless followers in line?" Harry guffawed.

"Would you like to see what I can do to you Harry? You're nothing but a pest, a bug to be squashed under foot!" Voldemort yelled.

Voldemort unleashed a blood boiling curse that Harry just had time enough to duck under before he had to roll away quickly to avoid a dark curse that was black like obsidian and had an ominous feel to it as it passed him. When it struck the ground it had dug a three foot crater.

Harry looked up to see a winded but still erect Dark Lord posed to fire another spell. 'Damn!' Harry thought to himself. 'The bastard must have a lot of power if he is barely breaking a sweat!' Any other thoughts were banished as Voldemort conjured a long whip of fire and was swinging it over his head.

The whip came speedily toward Harry who tried to roll out of the way but his left calf was hit in mid roll. The spell caused terrible third degree burns over the calf; stinging open blisters leaked their fluid into charred flesh. Harry made it to a large lawn statue where he hastily applied a numbing charm to his leg.

The Dark Lord had fallen to one knee from the expenditure of magic needed to perform the conjuration. He did not understand why he was feeling so much pull on his magic and it concerned him. He needed to quickly end the Potter boy and figure this out, but Potter came first. Pushing himself back up to his feet he looked for the object of his ire.

"I'm not gonna survive this if I'm just on the defensive." Harry panted, the sweat from his forehead stinging his eyes. A blasting curse to the statue had sent Harry flying; a large piece of marble struck the back of his head knocking him senseless. He lay on the ground trying to get the world to stop spinning and right itself.

Voldemort yelled in triumphant fury as he staggered toward his fallen prey. He lifted his wand and kept it pointed at the half-blood pretender. He wanted to look into his eyes and watch the life in them fade to nothing.

oooOOOooo

The assembled crowd watched in either glee or horror as they witnessed the boy-who-lived tossed like a ragdoll by a blasting curse and seemed to be unmoving. Pansy screamed a primal yell and unleashed a volley of spells at the Potter forces, her confederates also took courage in what they were watching and began firing spells as well.

Pansy focused her fury on Bella and engaged the once feared witch in single combat. Pansy was casting furiously but Bella calmly batted each spell away as if they were nothing more than an annoying bug.

"You can't beat me Pansy. Stop this foolishness and live." Bella tried to encourage the girl, but she would have none of it.

"I am the Dark Lord's new right hand! I will destroy you and present your lifeless corpse to my master and I will be reward beyond my dreams!" Pansy screamed continuing to cast one dark curse after another.

Bella realized that Pansy would not see reason and regretted what she had to do to the promising young girl. Bella's response was like a blur Pansy had never seen anyone move so fast not even her master the severing curse was razor sharp and cleanly severed Pansy's right hand from her wrist.

The hand fell to the ground still clutching her wand. Pansy screamed out in pain as she pulled the injured arm to her chest and fell to her knees. "**I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BLOOD TRAITOR BITCH!" **Pansy bellowed.

Bella shook her head sadly and turned away from the girl to take down another Death Eater, thinking that Pansy was out of the fight. A scream of rage from behind her made her spin around just in time to see a knife that Pansy had just thrown heading toward her.

Again with speed honed from years and years of practice she was already casting as she turned on pure reflex. The spell hit the twirling blade and banished it back toward its mistress. With a wet thud the double-edged cursed dagger slammed into Pansy's chest piercing her heart. Pansy silently fell to her knees her eyes glancing down at the dagger buried to the hilt in her chest.

With a confused look in her eyes, she met Bella's saddened gaze. Pansy attempted to speak but no words were forth coming. Pansy's body then seemed to fall sideways in slow motion at hit the ground. The life of the sixteen year old wannabe right hand of Voldemort would not see another sunrise. Bella's heart went out to the young girl but she had chosen her path and refused to accept any other alternative.

Remembering what started this second round of fighting she looked for her husband and prayed to every deity that he was still alive. She saw him reengaged with Voldemort, and cried in relief. The two combatants were now showing signs of fatigue.

When Narcissa had explained to Bella what Harry had done she had been furious that her husband made this kind of decision without her. And be so selfish to throw his life away! Didn't he realize how much she loved and needed him? How dare he leave her and their children without a husband and father!

It was no comfort at all even though Cissy had told her that there was a good chance that Harry would survive the curse. In her opinion there was no risk worth losing her husband over. If he did survive this she would kill him herself for putting her through this!

oooOOOooo

Voldemort was standing over the prone body of his mortal enemy and grinned. "Well fought Harry Potter, but the end was never in doubt. I was always destined to defeat you. I am the greatest wizard of all time, and you will be just a footnote in the history books that recount my rise to power."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you Tommy boy?" Harry groaned. "As far as I can see I'm still breathing, so you haven't won yet." Harry half laughed half coughed.

"That will soon be remedied. Your death will be slow and painful and I will watch as the life fades from your eyes. I want my smirking face to be the last thing you see!" Voldemort hissed silkily raising his wand for the final blow.

Harry smiled a bloody smile at his nemeses and in one swift move sent the heel of his boot crushing into the Dark Lords groin. Voldemort staggered back and fell to his knees from the sudden blinding pain in his nether regions. He gasped and rolled in pain.

Harry tried to stand but kept falling over, the serious concussion affecting his equilibrium not to mention the crispy right calf hindering his efforts as well.

Harry finally managed to steady himself just as Voldemort had gotten to his feet. The fury in the Dark Lord's face was evident, and Harry knew that play time was over. The end was now upon him.

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_

***BOOM!* **The green light of death slammed into a conjured marble wall shattering it sending shards out in all directions.

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_

***BOOM!***

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_

***BOOM!***

Both combatants fell to the ground, their magic and life force flowing out of them like a river now. The La Fey curse in full force from the dark spell repeatedly cast by the Dark Lord had decimated Voldemort's magical core and now his life was moments away from being completely snuffed out.

But Harry was in no better condition. The massive amount of magic required to conjure the marble slabs had decimated his magical core as well. All he needed was to live just a second longer than Voldemort and his family would be safe. Now it was a struggle of willpower.

"What have you done to me Potter!" Voldemort gasped out finding it hard to keep his head up.

Harry chuckled. "The same thing I have done to myself, you pasty face bastard. You k-know that sp-spell I hit you with that seemed to do nothing?" Harry struggled to laugh. Voldemort remembered the blue spell that hit him in the chest but did nothing.

"Well it linked us t-together." Harry's speech was now becoming more labored by the moment. As w-we used magic to f-fight one another it drained us of our m-magic and our life f-force." Harry blurted out a laugh.

"It's killing both of us. N-neither of us will s-survive this night." Harry's grin had sadness behind it.

"T-that's impossible! I a-am the m-most powerf…"

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah." Harry interrupted. With his last bit of energy and magic he raised his wand to the man who had haunted his life and dreams for sixteen years. It was an incredible strain to focus on what he had to do and new this would be the last spell he would ever cast but it needed to be done.

Taking careful aim he whispered the incantation. _**"Avada Kedavra." **_Harry's arm fell lifelessly to the ground from the arduous effort. Harry cracked a half smile as he watched the body of Voldemort glow momentarily green and then still completely. He had won.

Harry heard and felt the foot falls of dozens of running feet coming toward him and the corpse of Voldemort. A hundred or more people surround the two prone bodies of Harry Potter and the darkest wizard in a generation. Many had tears in their eyes, some were tears of joy at the defeat of Voldemort others were tears of sadness for their savior.

Bella fell to her knees and cradled Harry's limp form to her chest and wept bitterly. Harry had not the strength to even raise a finger. His breath was shallow and he was growing colder with each passing second.

His eyes however were full of emotion, and what Bella saw was a wealth of unconditional love and yet inconsolable sadness. Bella lifted Harry's hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly as her emotions broke through what remained of her will power. Her body was racked with utter grief as she felt the love of her life slowly fade away.

The family all began to weep inconsolably as the last light faded away from the eyes of the boy…no the man, who had changed their lives so dramatically. Long estranged sisters had been reunited; a godmother was able to get to know and come to love her lost godson. House Black returned to honor, House Potter returned to its former power and glory.

The lives of so many were in one way or another indebted to the green-eyed young man, but none more than Bella Potter-Black. Her life had changed the most. From an abusive marriage and being controlled by the Dark Lord, from a life of hell in Azkaban to escape and being asked to watch over a young boy.

She had been blessed with the incredible gift of unconditional love, true love. However brief the time she had with Harry, she would cherish it always and would be grateful for the two lives growing within her to remind her of him every day. All these thoughts were running through her mind, completely lost in her own grief.

"What is that?" A voice that sounded like Hermione spoke in confusion. Bella lifted her head from nuzzling Harry's face and looked for what had caught Hermione's attention. The dark red wand in Harry's right hand seemed to being glowing with a golden halo. It rose into the air hovering above the motionless body of Harry Potter.

The gold shimmering aura expanded from the wand and enveloped Harry's still form. Harry's body began to gently rise from Bella's lap and begin to hover just above the ground. Bella was on her feet looking at a loss for what was happening. Everyone watched the happenings with morbid fascination.

An echoing female voice was heard coming incredibly from the hovering wand in front of the dark haired young man.

"My dear sweet sweet Harry." The warm female voice spoke like warm honey. "So selfless, so loyal, you have made your ancestors' proud this day." Audible gasps were heard as a small blonde woman dressed in clothing of a bygone era materialized from the aura surrounding the wand.

"So much like my love Gwain are you Harry of House Potter." The spectral visage glided to Harry and cupped his cheeks lifting his limp head. "I made a vow over a millennia ago to one day repay the life debt that I owed to the Noble House of Potter. There is no one more deserving than you Harry, and so I wish to repay my debt to you."

Morgana Le Fey looked to her too many greats granddaughter. "With you permission Lady Potter-Black?" The ancient witch asked. Bella with tears rolling down her face nodded quickly. Morgana smiled warmly at Bella. "Cherish him always my child." Bella's tears flowed even more as she nodded hoping beyond hope that somehow the impossible would be accomplished.

Morgana turned back to the still form of the hovering body before her. She pressed her body against his and with her hands cupping his cheeks she pressed her lips to his and began to kiss him tenderly. _'To you Harry, I freely give up what remains of me in this world, it is my gift to you, use it well.'_

With those parting thoughts the shimmering form of Morgana La Fey seemed to absorb itself into the floating body of Harry Potter. The aura surrounding Harry pulsed wildly. With a shuddering jerk the once still form took in a deep gasping breath.

Harry gently floated back to the ground, Bella immediately at his side clutching his warming hand. Harry blinkingly opened his green and violet eyes, the mixed colored orbs that both he and Bella shared. And saw the most beautiful face smiling tearily down at him.

"Hello gorgeous lady." Harry whispered with a crooked smile.

"Harry!"

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: This has been an amazing experience for me. This was my first fanfic story that I have written, and I have been overwhelmed by the amount of support that I have received from all of you who had taken time out of your own lives to read my little story. I will be posting an epilogue hopefully by next Sunday so you can see where Harry's family all end up, and then Watching Over Harry will be truly complete.**_

_**I am still writing Dancing With Trees and will put a lot of my focus there, but I do have three chapters written for my next Harry/Bella story called: Passageways. I hope you will continue following my other stories, I will begin posting Passageways once I have about ten chapters written.**_

_**Again thank you so much for your support and I hope you feel inclined to leave a review or any comments you like about this chapter or the story in general.**_


	38. Chapter 38: Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine.**_

_**A/N: You guys are truly terrific thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I said this before but I feel a bit of sadness as I close this story, it's been a part of my life for a little over a year now and it amazes me how attached to a story one can become. I hope that you all will enjoy this the Epilogue of Watching Over Harry.**_

Chapter 38

Epilogue:

Ten year old Lily Morgana Potter was trying to be as inconspicuous as she could as she tried to make her way to her father's study up on the third floor of Black Manor. Something within his study had been calling to her for several days now but something had always interrupted her mission to get there.

Lily was blessed with the long silky black hair that most Potter-Blacks had, the ebony locks falling to her waist, the one difference was a large swath of platinum blonde about two inches in width that flowed down from the front of her head and fell just in front of her right ear.

Another difference was her eyes, her twin siblings, Sirius James and Minerva (Minnie) Cassiopeia had their parent's eyes, deep purple with a ring of emerald green. Lily on the other hand had electric blue eyes that almost seemed to glow.

Lily was also an extremely intelligent girl who was frequently praised by her oldest sister Hermione Weasley nee Potter-Black. Hermione told her constantly that she would be the smartest witch of her age and would most likely tumble every academic record in Hogwarts including her own.

Lily adored her older sister Hermione and would always listen to her funny stories about various Hogwarts students and especially about her brother Sirius the soon to be third year and the trouble her older brother would get into at the ancient school. Sirius had inherited his father's talent for flying and finding himself in awkward situations.

Hermione had been the Defense against the Dark Arts professor for the last six years and recently made head of Gryffindor house last year much to Sirius' dismay who had been sorted in to the House of the Lions. After all who wanted their sister watching over them like a hawk? How was anyone to play a descent prank when their sister knew their every move? Not to mention mom and dad being notified immediately after the fact.

Minnie had been sorted into Ravenclaw also to her dismay; she wanted to honor the great witch she had been named for, Minerva McGonagall, and be sorted a lion as well. But the hat had convinced her that there was no greater honor for Minerva McGonagall than to have her namesake be the best witch she could be and that Ravenclaw would help her develop her talents better than any other house.

Minnie spent a lot of time prior to Hogwarts and during the holidays with Aunt Narcissa and her sister Luna; she had shown adeptness for understanding ritual magic and had a natural gift for healing. The ageing Madam Pomfrey had already offered the bright witch an apprenticeship and had been helping her during her free periods and weekends.

oooOOOooo

Lily had made it two the second floor without being seen when she was suddenly bowled over by a sandy haired boy just a few months older than she was going the opposite way.

"Romulus Lupin!" Lily whispered harshly. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Sorry Lils, I was playing hide and seek with Artie and was trying to hide." The young boy stated.

"That's fine I guess, but don't call me 'Lils'! Aunt Cissy has told you I don't like it when you shorten my name." Lily huffed.

"All mum said was I shouldn't call you lily pad anymore, nothing about Lils." Romulus quipped.

Lily closed the distance between the two and glared dangerously at her cousin. "If you like the hair on your head where it is…" Lily glanced menacingly at the shaggy mop of hair. "…I'd use my proper name or it might not be there tomorrow." Lily growled.

Romulus gulped dramatically and nodded his headed quickly before sprinting down the stairs mumbling something about scary girls.

Lily was about to continue up the stairs when her senses alerted her to another presence. "Arthur James Weasley! If your mum finds out that you've nicked my father's new invisibility cloak you'll be cleaning caldrons' with your tounge!" Lily called out to the emptiness of the landing.

Arthur 'Artie' James Weasley suddenly materialized pulling a silvery invisibility cloak from his body. "How did you know I was here?" The son of Hermione and Bill Weasley asked his aunt who was just a year younger than he was.

Lily just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "You really are scary sometimes you know." Arthur said with a chuckle.

"Do you know if Aunt Luna and Uncle Gerry are here yet?" Arthur asked with a slight blush.

Lily grinned at her nephew wryly. "I'm sure you meant to ask is their ten year old daughter Selene here?" Lily chuckled at the blush on her redheaded nephew.

"You do know you're related to her right?" Lily smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Artie feigned ignorance.

"So you don't have a crush on her huh? So all that staring and trying to sit as close as you can to her are just you being…what…friendly?" Lily smirked.

"I don't have a crush on her! And besides even if I did it would be okay." Artie replied a little more hotly than he wanted to.

"Oh?"

"Well…yeah, I mean we are only related by marriage not by blood. I mean aunt Luna isn't a Potter-Black by blood…right?"

Lily's smile threatened to split her face. "That's true." She replied nonchalantly. "Just remember that Selene's dad was a Hit Wizard and if you mess with his little girl he might just…" Lily let the rest of what she was going to say hang in the air smirking wickedly at her nephew.

Artie's eyes widen in realization. "W-well i-it's a good thing that I'm n-not crushing on her then, yeah?" Lily chuckled as Artie headed to the main floor and out the back to where most of the family had gathered for the party.

"Too easy." Lily chuckled.

"Its not nice to tease your nephew like that." A witch with purple spiky hair said as she came out of a door to the left.

"Hi Nym!" Lily squealed and launched herself at her cousin. Who spun her around and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"So how's the birthday girl?" Nymphadora Tonks asked her young cousin.

"Technically it's not till Tuesday." Lily replied to her favorite cousin.

"True, but it was much easier for the family to all come together on a weekend than a weekday." Nym stated.

"I guess so." Lily asked.

"If you don't tell your mum and dad I'll give you your present now." Nym waggled her eyebrows.

"Really!" Lily clapped.

"Yep, do you promise?"

"I do, I do!"

The pretty metamorph removed a rectangular package from her cloak. It seemed to be haphazardly wrapped with paper sticking out at various angles.

"I never was very good at artfully wrapping presents." Nymphadora shrugged with a chuckle. Lily tore open the present, wrapping paper hitting the floor at her feet.

"Wow!" Lily whispered in awe. "Its beautiful, but aren't these illegal to possess if your not an auror or a hit wizard?" Lily asked.

"Not when you're the head of the DMLE." Nym grinned. "Let me show you how to put it on."

"But I don't even have a wand yet. Mum and Dad said I couldn't get one till after my birthday." Lily sated with a frustrated sigh. Nymphadora chuckled at her young cousin's antics. So adult like at times but still a little girl.

The purpled haired head of the DMLE strapped on the Hungarian Horntail wand holster to Lily's left forearm and adjusted it. With a tap of her wand the enchantments where activated. Lily felt the magic and raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Now, you have all the DMLE added features to this holster. Your wand cannot be summoned while in the holster and as soon as you holster your wand it activates a notice me not charm so others won't know that you have it.

If you flex your wrist up once, the wand will spring out and into your hand, flex it down twice and it returns to the holster. Cool huh?" Nym smiled.

"Brilliant!" Lily replied hugging her cousin tightly again. "Nym?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Yes love?"

"How come you've never married?" Lily asked, wondering why her beautiful cousin had never settled down.

Nymphadora sighed heavily, it was not a topic that she liked to speak of, but Lily was special and felt closer to her than most other people in her life. Nym sat down on the step and patted her hand on the spot next to her. Lily took the hint and sat next to her cousin. Nym wrapped one armed around her and pulled her in tight.

"You were just a baby, about three years old I believe so I'm sure you don't remember, but I was dating Bill's brother Charlie. Charlie, I think you've been told was a dragon handler." Lily nodded that she did know that and Nym continued.

"We kept our relationship quiet; we weren't sure where the future would take us, or if there was a future. After Voldemort was defeated I had returned to the Auror force and restarted my career. Charlie returned to Romania, he was offered the assistant head position over the entire Dragon Reserve. We visited each other whenever time permitted…we fell deeply in love Lily." Nym sighed heavily the memories still tender in her heart.

"He eventually asked me to marry him and I said yes. We had planned to tell the family that Christmas. Charlie never showed. Two days later I received an owl from the Romanian Ministry of Magic. The letter stated that I was named as next of kin should anything happen to Charlie." Nym paused as a single tear fell down her face.

"T-the letter…" Nym choked out. "…stated that it was with sincere regrets that they must inform me, that Master Dragon Handler Charles Octavius Weasley, had been killed in the line of duty as he saved the lives of two interns who had become trapped within a dragon enclosure. Mr. Weasley distracted the dragon long enough for the two interns to escape but was not able to escape himself."

Nym stopped and closed her eyes reliving the memory. She immediately found herself engulfed by the slender arms of Lily Morgana. "I'm so sorry Nym!" Lily cried. "I didn't mean to bring up such a horrible memory."

"It's alright Lily." Nym responded hugging the girl back. "The hardest part was informing the rest of the family. Bill and Hermione and I suspect your mum and dad knew about Charlie and me, and out of respect they never brought up our relationship to anybody else."

Lily bit her lip but had to ask. "Nym, that was so long ago, why…"

"Why haven't I found someone else? Nym gave her a watery smile. Lily nodded her head slowly.

"The heart is a complicated thing sweety, I'm not opposed to finding love, but I'm not actively looking for it either." Nym replied sadly.

"Maybe you should Nym, you deserve to have someone love you and to have someone to love." Lily stated shyly.

Nymphadora smiled at her cousin warmly. "That's why I have you Lily, I give all my love to you and I know that you love me too."

"I know but what I meant…"

"I know what you meant sweetie, and maybe I will open my heart again but I don't think I'm quite ready yet. But you'll be the first to know when I do. Deal?" Nym asked her favorite cousin.

"Deal." Lily agreed.

"Now then I think we need to get to your party don't you?" Nym asked with a smirk.

Lily looked longingly at the third floor, she wanted desperately to get to her father study, she knew that her dreams meant something and the answers where there inside the study but she had been diverted yet again.

Hand in hand Lily and Nymphadora made their way downstairs and out to the back garden where a large gathering of family and friends were enjoying the warm July day. Lily shared the same birthday as her father, July 31. It was the best birthday present he had ever received her father said of her birth.

Lord Hadrian James Potter was a smitten man! His little Lily had him so wrapped around her little finger that it was an infinite source of amusement to the rest of the family. Harry doted on all his children and was a very engaged father. Never missing an important event in his children's lives.

Harry was a political powerhouse within the Wizengamot, but had turned down the office of Chief Warlock every time his name was put forward. Sweeping changes in legislation and laws regarding Wizarding Britain came from his quill. Muggle-borns and Half-blood's enjoyed an equality with the purebloods that had never been seen before.

One third of the Wizengamot seats were now by democratic election only and each committee within the Wizengamot must have at least two elected members on their respected boards. Most of the elected seats were held by muggle-borns who represented sixty-five percent of the magical population of Britain.

Bella spent most of her time raising her children but did tutor those who were interested and showed a talent for dueling. Two of her students were now tearing up the dueling circuit winning tournament after tournament. She was also a favorite guest lecturer at Hogwarts for Professor Hermione Weasley's DADA class. But to Bella there was no greater calling than that of mother and she took to it with a drive like she had with dueling.

All three of her children showed remarkable skill and natural magical ability, but they also inherited both their parents' strength of will and tempers. It would concern her if not for their sense of fair play and utter loyalty to one another and their family and extended family. The Potter-Black children defended their family with such zeal that very few attempted to harass anyone the Potter's considered family.

Lily looked around the garden and spotted Sirius and Minnie sneaking into the ritual house with mischevious looks on their face and was about to follow when she saw Nana Bones chasing them back out by shooting stinging hexes at their backsides. Lily chuckled at the sight of her grandmother who happened to be the longest serving Minister of Magic in centuries chase her sibling around the garden. Lily wasn't sure but she could swear that Nana Amelia was smiling.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" Neville and Susan greeted their niece.

"Hi Uncle Neville, Aunt Susan! Is Salome here?" Lily asked about her cousin.

"She is, I think she is over playing with Selene. She is very excited to be starting Hogwarts this year how about you?" Susan Longbottom asked adjusting her three year old son Frank on her hip.

"Me too! I hope were in the same house." Lily said

"Well even if you're not, you know you can still hang out, right? It's not like it was in my day where the Houses hardly ever mingled." Neville informed her.

"Yeah I know, it would just be nice to be in the same dorm room with her." Lily smiled.

"That would be nice, but remember it's also wonderful to make new friends as well." Susan told the raven haired girl.

"I know but it would also be fun to torture Uncle Neville in class if we were together." Lily laughed at the look of horror on her uncle's face.

"Potions would never be the same!" Neville feigned a horror struck face eliciting a giggle from Lily.

Harry and Bella watched as their youngest mixed and mingled with her family and friends. She would be starting Hogwarts in the fall and so all three of their children will be students at the ancient school and they would leave Black Manor a lonely place.

"Feeling nostalgic dad?" Hermione asked saucily, never ceasing to tease her best friend over their familial relationship.

Harry rolled his eyes at his daughter/best friend. "Careful young lady I may have to bend you over my knee and give you a spanking!" Harry teased back.

"Bill you told him about our bedroom playtime fun!" Hermione asked her husband with a wink. Harry's eyes bulged and he blushed a crimson that would make any Weasley proud.

"I think you broke him!" Bella laughed hugging Hermione and giving Bill a kiss on the cheek. "You know Bill I still say that eye patch of yours is damn sexy!' Bella stated winking at the redhead.

"Yeah, so do the female goblins at the Bank, they dig battle scars and amputations." Bill chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband and swatted him on the chest.

"Yeah but the female goblins are as flat chest as the males, so if you wanna have fun with these…" Hermione said pushing her ample bosom against Bill's chest and sliding them back and forth. "I suggest you stick with me curse boy!" Hermione said teasingly. Bella chuckled loudly while Harry just shook his head and muttered…"Too much information."

Bella and Harry continued to greet their guests as the afternoon soon melted into dusk. They looked on as the children were playing a game of tag. Artie was in hot pursuit of Lily when Bella noticed the casual movement of Lily's hand. All of a sudden Artie tripped over something launching him into a swan dive and into the flower bed.

Bella raised her eyebrow as she watched her youngest daughter perform wandless magic causing the ground in front of Artie to suddenly rise up and trip the gangly youth. It had not been the first time when she had seen her daughter use wandless magic. She remembered when she was four years old and had been refused another piece of cake. Bella nearly dropped the plate in her hand as she watched her daughter wandlessly and silently summon the cake to her.

"Harry…" Bella began. "Have you noticed Lily's power level lately?"

"Yeah, I was there when Poppy gave Lily her last physical before attending school." Harry stated following Bella's gaze to his giggling daughter who was helping her cousin Artie up off the ground.

"She's twice as powerful as the twins were at that age." She sighed.

"I know, but I don't think we have to worry about her. She is the most loving and caring of the kids." Harry said soothingly.

"Yes, but she's also the most cunning and intelligent." Bella replied "I'm just worried I guess."

"About what love?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Bella's belly and pulling her back into him, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I'm worried about what the fate's have in store for her to warrant making her so powerful." Bella sighed.

Harry looked over to his daughter who was helping a very tired looking Augusta Longbottom to her seat. Again watching their daughter wandlessly and silently cast a cushioning charm on the chair. They watched as the Dowager lady spoke to their daughter who gave the grand lady her complete attention.

"Whatever fate has in store for our family we will meet it as a family." Harry said confidently, kissing the cheek of the woman who meant everything to him.

oooOOOooo

Harry and Bella lay in their bed cuddled up with one another, after nearly fourteen years of marriage they still felt like they were on their honeymoon. Harry still marveled at the way his life had turned around from the beaten fifteen year old to being a husband to a loving wife, the father of three amazing children, head of two Ancient and Noble Houses and a host of other friends and family who he loved and cherished.

"Knut for your thoughts love." Bella whispered from her spot lying across her Harry's chest.

"Just counting my blessing mon amour." Harry replied.

"Oooh, I love it when you speak French!" Bella purred as she slid up her husband's body claiming his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

Harry suddenly stopped and sat up. "Something wrong love?" Bella pouted, her swollen lips wanting to continue their workout.

"The wards in the study just tripped." Harry replied.

"Oh?" Bella asked getting up and throwing on her night dress. Harry rose as well and threw on his robe and grabbed his wand.

The study was just at the opposite end of the hall from their bedroom. The couple walked slowly and silently to the cracked open door that lead to Harry's private study. Bella and Harry paused at the door and looked in to the room, what they saw surprised them.

oooOOOooo

Ronald Prewitt had faded into obscurity. After Voldemort's death he had been released from the body bind he had been placed under. He quickly fled and kept himself hidden from the rest of the Wizarding world.

For three long years he traveled around Great Britain, existing on whatever he could find or steal. On one stormy night he had found a small cave that he could tell had some kind of repelling spell around it. But the wards for some reason recognized him and he was allowed to enter.

Ronald saw what looked like a large pensieve in the middle of the cavern and approached it cautiously. Above the pensieve, suspended in mid air was a silvery translucent substance. Not knowing why he felt compelled to touch the substance.

Ron took his index finger and poked the floating substance. In pain he quickly pulled back his hand and discovered that the tip of his finger had been poked and was now bleeding. As soon as Ron had touched the substance the silvery substance fell into the stone bowl. Ron tripped over himself as an image of an old bearded man rose from the bowl.

Welcome my heir, I am Myrddin Emrys, you will bring our house back to prominence and with my training we will conquer our enemies, strip them of their magic and rule Britain once more. Ron sneered malevolently.

"The first house to fall will be Potter!"

oooOOOooo

Lily Morgana was tossing in her bed, she knew it was well past midnight but the call to her dad's study was overwhelming her sense to just stay in bed. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and slid out of her bed. She pulled on her robe and slippers and made her way from her bedroom on the second floor to her father's study on the third.

She crept past her parent's room hearing some kind of moaning and groaning, she shook her head in an attempt to stifle any stray thoughts about what her parents could be up to and continued to the study.

Lily, as quietly as possible, opened the door to her father's study and then stepped in and looked around. The study itself was modestly decorated and was dominated by a large oak desk with many scrolls and parchments strewn about it. Lily surmised it must be his Wizengamot things.

Opposite the desk was a large fireplace with an ornate mahogany mantle. Above the mantle was a large portrait of a beautiful blonde witch with electric blue eyes. She was dressed in medieval clothing and was sitting in a rocking chair. The look on the painted woman's face was in an attitude of warm expectation.

Lily was caught off guard by the look on the woman's face, a look that said 'I've been expecting you.' The small gold placard at the bottom of the painting gave the witches name. **Morgana La Fey: Grandmother, Mentor and Guardian of House Potter.**

Lily realized that her eyes were an exact copy of the eyes of Morgana La Fey, she had always been curious why her eyes were different from her siblings and now here was the answer to her question. She had known she was a descendant of the famous witch, her mother made sure that the family knew that she was not the dark evil witch of legend. But she had never seen this portrait before.

Lily eyes were then pulled to a small display sitting on top of the mantle just under the portrait. In a blue velvet rectangular case lay a blood red colored wand. 'This was it!' Lily gasped; she felt the wand calling to her, singing to her. It was like siren song to the young girl.

On tip toes she reached up to grab the wand but before she could it jumped from its case and straight into her hand. A golden glow immediately surrounded and pulsed around the young witch as the wand caused waves of warmth to spread throughout her body.

Lily knew immediately that the wand had chosen her; she looked transfixed at the beautiful wand in her hand rolling her wrist around and around to see every inch of it. Unbeknownst to her, her parents had watched the entire scene from the door way, they like her were amazed at what had just happened.

But what happened next would stun all three Potters as a soft musical voice that both Harry and Bella knew very well began to speak.

"Well chosen granddaughter." The portrait above the mantle spoke. Lily looked up wide eyed not believing what she was seeing. The portrait had come to life and a beaming Morgana La Fey looked down upon her descendant.

"I was beginning to believe that you were not my chosen." Morgana smiled. "But here you are and my wand has chosen you." She beamed again.

"A great and terrible destiny lies before you child of my blood. You are my true heir, and I will be your guide. Like your father before you, the fates have chosen you. The House of Le Fey and the House of Emrys will soon be at war once more."

Bella and Harry gasped as they heard the words spoken by the great witch. What are we going to do?" Harry asked terrified by what his daughter seemed destined to face.

Bella, surprisingly calm, cupped her husband's face. "Whatever it is Harry..." She said soothingly. "…we will face as a family. As I watched over you, Harry. And together we will be **WATCHING OVER LILY**."

The End…?

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Watching Over Harry, I know I have enjoyed writing it. I hope I gave you a glimpse of what happens to the characters in the story. I did not want to go into excruciating detail of how their lives evolved but just to give a glimpse where you could fill it in with your own imaginations. **_

_**A special thanks to those of you who have been such a help in inspiring me to right this story, your reviews, critiques, and advice has all helped to make me a better writer and I hope made this a better story.**_

_**A sequel? Maybe. But for now I will concentrate on my other story Dancing with Trees and the other two stories I'm currently writing as well. And yes one of the is another Bella/ Harry story. I hope you continue to follow me and give the other stories a chance.**_

_**Thanks again for everything! You all have been awesome!**_

_**-Jerry**_


End file.
